Boss Rush
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: Sequel to Infernity Mirage. Narrative, post-5Ds. Fudo Ryuusei... what manner of fate awaits you, Night Rose Knight? Not all wars are fought with weapons; sometimes there are different reasons to fight. Still, a dangerous foe lies before you, Ryuusei... COMPLETE. Sequel: Call of Darkness is up!
1. Prologue: The One to be Protected

_**Boss Rush**_

_**An LLS Production**_

* * *

**Prologue: The One to be Protected**

For something to be proven to exist, it has to be observed, i.e. seen.

For something to exist, it has to have a position in time and space. This explains why nine-tenths of the mass of the universe is unaccounted for.

Nine-tenths of the universe is the knowledge of the position and direction of everything in the remaining tenth, that is, the story. Every atom has its biography, every star its file, every chemical exchange its equivalent of the inspector with a clipboard. It is unaccounted for, because it is doing the accounting for the rest of it, and you cannot see the back of your own head. Can you?

Nine-tenths of the universe, in fact, is the paperwork.

If you want the _story_, then remember that a story does not unwind. It _weaves_. Events that start in different places and different times all bear down on that one tiny point in space-time, which is the perfect moment.

Supposing an emperor was persuaded to wear a new suit of clothes whose material was so fine that, to the common eye, the clothes weren't there. And suppose a little boy pointed out this fact in a loud, clear voice... Then you have The Story of the Emperor Who Had No Clothes.

But, if you knew a _bit more_, it would be The Story of the Boy Who Got a Well-Deserved Thrashing for Being Rude to Royalty, and Was Locked Up.

Or, it could be The Story of the Whole Crowd Who Were Rounded Up by the Guards and Told 'This Didn't Happen, Okay? Does Anyone Want to Argue?'

Or it could be a story of how a whole kingdom suddenly saw the benefits of the 'new clothes', and developed an enthusiasm for healthy sportsin a lively and refreshing atmosphere which got many new adherents every year, and led to a recession caused by the collapse of the conventional clothing industry. Exactly what we shall leave to the imagination of the reader.

It could even be a story about The Great Pneumonia Epidemic of 'XX. Probably the side effect of the aforementioned collapse of said clothing industry.

It all depends on how much you know.

Supposing, you'd watched the slow accretion of snow over thousands of years as it was compressed and pushed over the deep rock until the glacier calved its icebergs into the sea, and you watched an iceberg drift out through the chilly waters, and you got to know its cargo of happy polar bears and seals as they looked forward to a brave new life in the other hemisphere where they say the ice floes are lined with crunchy penguins, and then...

..._wham! _Tragedy loomed in the shape of thousands of tons of unaccountably floating iron, and an exciting sound track...

...you'd want to know the _whole _story. The least little things can break through to the other side. Like stories. Because stories are important.

People think that stories are shaped by people. In fact, it's the other way around. Stories exist independently of their players.

If you know that, the knowledge is power.

Stories, great flapping ribbons of shaped space-time, have been blowing and uncoiling around the universe since the beginning of time. And they have _evolved._

The weakest have died and the strongest have survived and they have grown fat on retelling... stories, twisting and blowing through the darkness, mere echoes that mutate faster than a bacterium. Their very existence overlays a faint but insistent pattern on the chaos that is history. Stories etch grooves deep enough for people to follow in the same way that water follows certain paths down a mountainside. And every time fresh actors tread the path of the story, the groove runs deeper.

This is, as one has called, the Theory of Narrative Causality. It means that a story, once started, takes a shape. It picks up all the vibrations of all the other workings of that story that have ever been.

This is also why history keeps on repeating all the time. Because humans are unimaginative on a whole, and any imagination may be distilled in a few bright sparks. Of course, given the statistical probability of an increasing population, that may change, but certainly not in this geological epoch.

Stories don't care who takes part in them. All that matters is that the story gets told, that the story repeats. Or, if you prefer to think of it like this: stories are a parasitical life form, warping lives in the service only of the story itself.

It takes a special kind of person to fight back, and become the bicarbonate of history.

Once upon a time . . .

* * *

…This story starts with flowers.

A song was being hummed as the woman strolled along the streets of the city, smelling like her own personalised flower garden.

It would have been cruel to call it a stench, yet there can be no other name for that cocktail of scent so strong that it emanated from her in a cloud as a force of spiritual bio-terrorism. This woman was dressed in a long pink dress that tapered at her tight sleeves and skinny ankles, was ridiculously tall to match the dress, and her blue hair puffed up like a pistil amidst the voluminous collars of her dress. In her hand was a staff topped by a blooming purple-petal rose.

Now, how this woman could stroll along a normal, everyday street that was not currently within range of a costume festival, in a time of the year that was nowhere near All-hallows' Eve, before so many people, is a mystery. A lot of things about this woman was a mystery; mysteries, after all, were the bread and butter of a witch.

This witch, Marguerite, was the Witch of the Time Flower, and in her hands she held out a seed of power, that blew away like so much dandelion fluff to the winds..

"Let's see which one will bloom to match the snow flower..." she laughed, something too eerily perfect...

* * *

"...which is therefore the goal of every single effort our organisation carries out..."

Briefly, Fudo Ryuusei considered yawning. That passing thought of rebellion faded as soon as it came. You yawned in front of Shimotsuki Setsuka only if you wanted that tongue fed to you, and Ryuusei was very attached to various parts of himself. Besides, this conversation was important as well...

"And thus, Regulus, you would do well not to embarrass your peers..."

…but it was getting repetitive. "We've been through this. Spare me the talk, please."

Setsuka paused in the middle of her perfunctory lecture to give him a look. "Fine. But, this is a highly sensitive arrangement. It will be the first time I am actually employing you in such a sensitive capacity. You realise that I cannot guarantee your life, correct?"

"I've been through enough missions you give us," Ryuusei nodded, still awake. "Basically, you're expecting a big handout from this, aren't you?"

"_I_ am not," Setsuka answered. "Duel Academia is. Therefore, the protection detail. You'll be working with White Rose, Sylph, and Angel."

"Angel?" Ryuusei mouthed. "Who's that? And what happened to Glen and Reggie?"

"I loaned them to the police," Setsuka answered with relish as her office door opened. "Misawa Tsugare, you look as pretty as I saw you last. How many attempts was it now?"

"Boss, that's just cruel," the tall thin purple-haired man sniffed, clutching onto the shorter white-haired doppelgänger beside him for comfort. Both of them wore stylish black, Tsugare with belts and chains, and his younger cousin Misawa Nowaki, more popularly known as Youkai, wore a scarf.

"Boss," Youkai greeted, short, perfunctory, and unlike the trickster. Ryuusei knew for a fact that it was because of Rex's idea of a joke that Youkai ended up not getting into his boyfriend's room last night that had the white-haired psychic so listless. Raging hormones aside, Ryuusei then turned to the last member of the group.

"Shimotsuki-san," the girl greeted. She had extremely long blue-black hair done in a French plait, was extremely pale and skinny, with large, round indigo eyes, deep red lips, and a decidedly French air about her. She wore a red beret, a black strapless shirt, knee-length black skirt with white polka-dots on it, along with a red blazer, black Converse, and a very modest diamond ring on her engagement finger.

Ryuusei looked from Alexianna LeRouge to Setsuka. "Seriously? And Ishihara isn't throwing a fit?"

"Ishihara Takeshi does not decide how the Arcadia Movement is run," Setsuka archly replied. "Neither, in fact, can he control his fiancé's actions. If Angel was to decide to wish to contribute to our ever dwindling coffers, then obviously giving her some work is the best thing to do."

"Sherry-san...?"

"Madame LeBlanc is entirely amenable," Setsuka replied. Which could mean a lot of things. "I did, after all, cover for not only her elopement, but also all subsequent overhead fees incurred. Such as the damages done in a certain-"

"Thank you very much, Boss!" Alexianna called loudly. "I'll repay you, I promise!"

Setsuka's cold gaze swept from the nervous Tsugare, to the spooked Youkai, to Alexianna, and finally to Ryuusei. "See that you do."

Ryuusei paused. "Do you hear someone laughing?"

* * *

… and altogether, the hallmarks of someone who, while not quite capable of being labelled evil, was not quite altogether in the head.

"May the seeds amongst humanity bloom in this city," Marguerite mockingly sang. "And finally, one to match the snow flower will bloom in the height of summer."

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**_

_**Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Parts of the prologue were adapted from **__**Thief of Time**__** and **__**Witches Abroad**__**, both by Sir Terry Pratchett. Imitation is the highest form of art, after all...**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. I: Buried Destiny

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**I: Buried Destiny**

A few days earlier, it was spring break, and a flower-viewing party was going on in the Mutou Memorial Park. On the orders of Shimotsuki Setsuka, no less.

"Why are we here?" Rex Atlas groaned as the group spotted the picnic blanket laid out. Across the blond son of Jack Atlas himself, Setsuka knelt. She actually wore a yukata, and with her were two other girls.

Kujaku Satsuki was easy to summarise as blonde, beautiful and a bombshell. Tenjouin Michiru was much less easy to summarise; her ominously cold glares gave them chills with her smirk, though her graceful beauty could easily trick people enough to actually match Setsuka. She was learning, but much had to be done to actually compare to the head of the Arcadia Movement.

"Because I said so," Shimotsuki lightly answered. That single answer quieted further protests.

"Watching flowers with the ones you love is also a good thing," Jimmy Cook sighed beside her, the two of them close-knit.

"Here you go, Rex-san," Kaiba Kisara handed him a cup, lingering slightly longer than necessary even though it was like they were love-birds.

"Thanks, Kisara."

"There's a deeper reason for inviting us here, right?" Ryuusei asked.

"There... should be," Youkai agreed. "Otherwise, why is Tsu-nii here...?"

"What excellent tea," Tsugare mentioned, wearing the most elaborate kimono of all of us. Somehow it just made him seem more feminine, even for his ridiculous height.

"Because he's fun to torture," Shimotsuki replied as Tsugare was beginning to be harassed by a few men.

"Missy, it is not good to leave Misawa Tsugare to his own devices," Nakamura Iemitsu murmured, pouring out more tea and setting out more snacks, menial tasks he performed even despite the suit he wore. "The plum blossoms are in bloom now."

"You guys..." A black-haired, black-clothed, and grey-eyed man sighed. This was the third of the triumvirate of Team Black Knights, Chase Princeton.

"Aww, poor baby," Youkai hissed to him. "I heard from Akio-nii about the restructuring. Is it bad?"

"Could be worse," Chase sighed. "Gokaido really did a number for Uncle Chosaku. I guess I should be relieved that Uncle Jun is handling most of the things."

"It's bad when you can't trust family," Setsuka agreed. "I have fond memories of flower-viewing. Today will just be us teenagers, and later in spring the Arcadia Movement could hold a pot-luck flower-viewing."

"Shimotsuki, you've really had it all planned out..." Ryuusei joked.

"And, no, this is not the only reason," Setsuka waved. "Tsugare. Don't you think a dance would be suitable for such clement weather?"

"...You're trying to make me look like a girl, aren't you?"

"If you don't want to, then too bad," Setsuka mentioned. "In that case, when you bring your next boyfriend to any hotel, I will be sure to casually mention that time with the underground auctions-"

"Okay, okay!" Tsugare sighed, standing up.

"He dances?" Chase hissed to Youkai.

"Yes, Tsu-nii is the only guy who can actually pull off the traditional dances," Youkai agreed. "However... he can only do _onnagata_ dances."

There was a collective look, and an agreement that his features were capable of sweeping a woman's heart at a glance. The bold features of his face are the high bridge of his nose and a delicate eyebrow, a hard-cut mouth marking him with a stoic air though his eyes seem to hide a quiet grief. With his droopy eyes and button of a mouth, if he were to lift his left bang those oddly matched eyes would only serve to make his gaze even more brilliant.

Overall, his elegant air of beauty is somewhat... unnatural.

"Even though his features were conventionally handsome, if a man is too beautifully formed, his life would become truly miserable," Nakamura nodded in wisdom as Tsugare performed. The butler was occasionally capable of bouts of wisdom, after all.

"In a way, the Misawa curse struck," Setsuka murmured in comment. "Still, cold iced tea is better." The cup in her hand froze over and she cracked the ice, chewing slowly.

"Don't show off," Jimmy warned. "Who knows what's the result of meddling about."

Tsugare moved, and the cluster of plum blossoms seemed to burst into colour right around him, a beautiful illusion...

"_Brava_," Kisara pronounced, clapping. "The flowers are rather conspicuous, though."

"You're too relaxed," Chase muttered.

"Thank you," Tsugare smiled. "Well, Boss, could I not dance in the future-?"

"No, we need your face."

"Shouldn't it be 'you need my skills'...?" Tsugare looked depressed.

"If I said that, then wouldn't that mean that I need a tasty piece of bait?" Setsuka answered.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's almost March already," Satsuki commented. "I'm looking forward to that one spectacle."

"Spectacle?" Michiru asked.

"March fourteenth," Shimotsuki answered. "So, Satsuki, you're expecting chocolate, are you?"

"Well, Shimotsuki-san, you read my mind," Satsuki laughed. "So, is the blockhead preparing anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy innocently asked.

It was as if a pallor had descended over the party as Setsuka set down her cup with more force than necessary. "Nakamura-san, more tea."

"Please figure it out in time, Master James," Nakamura-san murmured in sympathy.

"Idiot," Chase nodded.

"Idiot," Youkai agreed. "I've already prepared a lot of plans for escape on that day."

"Which day?" Rex asked.

"_Idiot_," Youkai and Chase agreed as Kisara began to give Rex the cold shoulder.

"Uh, March fourteenth..." Ryuusei shuddered.

"Oh, right," Chase commented. "Both men and women troubles from you."

"The phenomenon of fan-boys will never be understood," Setsuka agreed.

"Bully," Tsugare agreed. "I hate White Day the most."

"All the girls give him expecting looks and all the guys glare," Youkai explained. "When Tsu-nii was in high school, we had to get the entire troop out just to hold them back."

"However, the only use anyone has for this guy is his face," Setsuka pointed.

"It hurts, Boss..."

"Er, Setsuka, you might be accused of abuse if you continue..." Jimmy sweat-dropped at the sight of Setsuka poking Tsugare's cheek.

"Still, we shall have quite some fun..." Setsuka whispered. The look she had there automatically garnered shudders. Never did they expect for her prediction to come through... just not in the sense everyone was thinking.

* * *

The fourteenth of March, on day before the Ides, came and dawned on a mass Duel between DA Kings and Queens.

"_Ryuusei-sama!"_

"_Where's Rex-sama?_"

Chase tried not to laugh. "Oh kami, _Sama._.."

Ryuusei and Rex glared at him. "You're being completely overlooked!"

"Troublesome," he yawned. "Besides, that's great, right?"

Beside him, a shade of a great dragon appeared, visible only to Ryuusei and Chase._ ...I do not understand your human mating rituals_.

Chase merely sighed.

"White Day is similar to Valentine's Day, but for the opposites," Setsuka appeared, explaining as she stood beside them to watch the mob run around the Duel fields.

"Shimotsuki, there's no one there," Rex pointed out.

"No," Ryuusei squinted. "There's something, a shade, maybe. It's stuck to Chase."

"As expected of the _Samildanach_," a musical voice laugh as Chase spun around.

"Who's there!" he accused.

"Ah!" Rex started.

"You can _see_ her?" Ryuusei demanded at him. "Then-!"

"Oh, I'm quite sure the 'seed' I implanted into the boy is working," the woman remarked. "After all, the Winter Queen is here, aren't you?"

"Marguerite, what are you aiming for?" Setsuka murmured, hardly fazed by the appearance of a spirit.

"How cruel, Your Majesty," Marguerite laughed. "I just want to play a game. By planting 'seeds' in this world where humans must struggle to survive and spirits are few, I will find your counterpart, the Summer monarch."

"My... counterpart," Setsuka echoed.

"These unwitting pawns that came after you all have a 'seed' in them that only those Duel spirits with time magic can access, and I am one of the masters of time," Marguerite laughed. "Given time, I shall make 'seeds' bloom, but... some seeds are never meant to bloom, you know."

"This is... a mass Duel," the other considered. "In such an environment rich in Duel energy-"

"'Seeds' would bloom faster," Marguerite winked. "Be careful, some 'seeds' that are never meant to bloom might kill their holders~!"

"And you'd be the game-master, wouldn't you?" Rex remarked as chaos began to break out from the Duel fields and Setsuka's cellphone rang.

"James," she greeted.

"It's going crazy!" Jimmy was yelling. "She's attacking the whole place!"

"Get the Berets to isolate the area," Shimotsuki ordered.

"Erm, Alexianna's already charging in-"

Setsuka hung up immediately, instead turning to walk to the Duel fields. "Marguerite, this will not be the last, will it?"

"Until the perfect 'seed' blooms~" the Sorciere blew a kiss as she faded in a cloud of petals once more.

"Crap," James swore on the edge of the field that the Blue Berets were surrounding. Vines littered the ground and crawled over, the blooms black and red. "Himemiya Hazuki."

"When did that happen- no, of course," Setsuka sighed. "Titania..."

"Titania, the Queen of the Fairies, and commonly associated with the Summer Court," Ryuusei agreed. "But, Hazuki... so many vines..."

"Black Garden," Shimotsuki determined as more vines lashed out. "I'll-"

"I'll go in," Jimmy cut in. "Setsuka, you're the best at defence. I'll handle Hazuki."

"Wait, James-!" Setsuka argued, frustrated as Jimmy threw himself through the vines. "Ah! Ryuusei, take the north side."

"It's time..."

A storm of rose petals swept through, the embers clearly apparent...

"Amaryllis!" Setsuka dived at the same time as the giant flower exploded. "Dammit..."

The silhouettes of both of them were visible as the Black Garden tore, clearly facing each other and ready to Duel.

"Duel!"

Hazuki: LP 8000

Jimmy: LP 8000

"Draw!" Hazuki barked. She was pretty in a red-headed, brown-eyed way, almost like the famous Izayoi Aki, with her hair piled up on her head like a bun but now loose and flyaway. "I summon Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose [1900/1300]! With that, I'll play the Field Spell, Black Garden and set two cards! Turn end!"

"Dammit, Himemiya, wake up!" Jimmy barked. "Draw! I'll play the Spell, One for One, to discard a monster and special summon the tuner monster, Jurrac Aeolo [200/200 → 100/200]! Then, I summon Jurrac Guaiba [1700/400 → 850/400]! Because of Black Garden, two Rose Tokens are special summoned to your field. Guaiba, attack a Rose Token!"

Hazuki: LP 8000 → LP 7950

Jimmy: LP 8000

"Due to that, I can special summon the tuner monster, Jurrac Gallim [1200/0]!" Jimmy called. "I'll then play the Spell, Double Summon and summon Jurrac Velo [1700/1000] to the field. Tuning, level four Velo, level four Guaiba and level two Gallim! Flames of life that rage with the will of the dying, burn and raze your names for the future! Synchro Summon! Raze everything, Jurrac Meteor!"

Flames crackled as the monster appeared [2800/2000 → 1400/2000].

"A level ten Synchro with only twenty-eight hundred attack?" Hazuki spoke, and her hair actually floated.

"Yep," Jimmy nodded. "And its effect is... to destroy all cards on the field."

"...what?" Hazuki spoke as the field burned, and even her monsters were gone. "Because of the activated Ivy Shackles that I activated before it was destroyed, I draw a card."

"Also, I can special summon a level four or lower tuner monster once all cards are destroyed, such as Jurrac Aeolo again, before I tribute Aeolo to special summon Jurrac Velo [1700/1000] again!" Jimmy called.

"When you normal or special summon a monster, I can special summon the tuner monster, Naturia Cosmobeet [1000/700] to the field," Hazuki interrupted.

"I'll set a card, turn end." Jimmy decided.

"Draw!" Hazuki roared."I'll then summon Phoenixian Seed [800/0] and tribute it to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis [2200/0]!"

Hazuki commanded, her hair even more flyaway and wild as she did so. "Take this pain! Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack Jurrac Guaiba!"

"Trap activate, Backfire!" Jimmy called as Guaiba crashed.

"But, due to Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, it is destroyed and you both take eight hundred damage," Hazuki pointed out.

Hazuki: LP 7950 → LP 7450

Jimmy: LP 8000 → LP 7500 → LP 6700

"Velo allows me to special summon a Jurrac with seventeen hundred or lower attack, like Jurrac Stauriko [500/400]!" Jimmy defended.

"It doesn't matter," Hazuki dismissed. "I'll banish the Fallen Angel of Roses in my hand, and the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in my graveyard, to special summon the strongest monster of the forest! Come, great gallant demonic one, Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel [2900/2400]!"

Red and black wings flared as the figure floated before her, a majestic beast even for being a monster.

"I'll set two cards, turn end," she indicated.

"Draw!" Jimmy called. "I'll activate the Spell, Card of Variation to draw two cards. Then, I tribute Stauriko to summon Super-Ancient Dinobeast [2700/1400]. I'll play Monster Reborn, to revive Jurrac Aeolo, and draw a card by the effect of Dinobeast. I tribute Aeolo to revive Guaiba, and therefore draw another card. Now here's a common card, the Continuous Spell Solidarity [2700/1400 → 3500/1400] [1700/400 → 2500/400]! Dinobeast, attack Rosaria!"

"Trap card, Impenetrable Attack!" Hazuki snapped. "This turn, Rosaria can't be destroyed!"

Hazuki: LP 7450 → LP 6850

Jimmy: LP 6700

"Turn end, and I send a card from hand to grave to avoid taking the damage from Card of Variation," Jimmy declared.

"Draw!" Hazuki called. "The effect of Rosaria activates! Once per turn, I can negate all other face-up cards on the field until my end phase!"

"What?" Jimmy mouthed as his monsters rapidly de-powered [3500/1400 → 2700/1400] [2500/400 → 1700/400].

"Rosaria, attack Dinobeast!" Hazuki commanded. "Bloom of Riot!"

Jimmy: LP 6700 → LP 6500

Hazuki: LP 6850

"Backfire won't work either," Jimmy noted. "Then... I have to finish this before she completes her hand...!"

"Turn end," Hazuki dismissed. "Well?"

"Draw!" Jimmy called. "Well, I tribute Guaiba to activate this key card, Big Evolution Pill!"

"Big Evol-" Hazuki stuttered as the remains of the vines fluttered around her in agitation. "No!"

"Yes!" Jimmy hissed even as the vines dug in around his feet. "Wake up, Himemiya! What happened?"

"You didn't care..." Hazuki was whispering. "Why... why did you have to come...?"

Huh...?

"Anyway, I summon Jurrac Titano [3000/2800 → 3800/2800]!" Jimmy called.

"Chain, I special summon Naturia Cosmobeet in defence mode," Hazuki declared.

"I'll use his effect to banish a Jurrac and have this titanic monster gains one thousand attack points [3800/2800 → 4800/2800]," Jimmy decided. "Titano, attack Rosaria with Flame Extinction!"

Hazuki: LP 6850 → LP 4950

Jimmy: LP 6500

"Turn end," Jimmy sighed. "I don't know what beef you have with me, Himemiya, but you didn't have to pick today..."

"I know... you're trying to take her away from us," Hazuki sobbed. "I won't let you, I don't want to go back to that uncertainty. I don't want my existence to not be needed... with this 'seed', _Eriau_, I'll return everything like it should."

"_Eriau_... the land," Shimotsuki whispered. "'Seeds' are merely an amplification of our natural power, after all..."

"Draw!" Hazuki bellowed. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Ivy Shackles! Now all your monsters are treated as Plants!"

"Huh?" Jimmy blinked as vines covered Titano.

"Traps and monster effects may not target it, but Ivy Shackles does not target," Hazuki explained. "Also, the Spell, Fragrance Storm!"

"So that's your aim!" Jimmy mouthed. "But the damage from Backfire will still happen!"

Hazuki: LP 4950 → 4450

Jimmy: LP 6500

"I got this, Rose Tentacles," Hazuki revealed. "So, I'll draw again. Then, I summon Revival Rose [1300/300] to the field. Tuning, level four Revival Rose to level two Naturia Cosmobeet! When the leaves dance, flames burn. The fire's shadow will illuminate, and a new leaf sprouts. Synchro Summon! Propagate, Queen of Thorns!"

In a flash, the bramble-dressed monster appeared with a curtsey [2200/1400]

"Crap," Jimmy succinctly swore.

"Battle!" Hazuki called. Queen of Thorns, direct attack with Reign Thorn!"

Jimmy: LP 6500 → LP 4300

Hazuki: LP 4450

"Turn end," Hazuki indicated.

"Draw!" Jimmy anxiously called. "I'll play the Spell, Card of Demise and draw until I have five cards! I'll set two cards, turn end!"

"Draw!" Hazuki called. "I summon the tuner monster, Twilight Rose Knight [1000/1000]! With his effect, I special summon Rose Fairy [600/1200]. Tuning, level three Knight with level three Fairy! Flames of life that dances like leaves in the wind, arise to resolve this injustice within the sacred garden. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"

The green-costumed monster [2200/2000] appeared quickly.

"Splendid Rose, direct attack!" Hazuki called as Jimmy was lashed at.

Jimmy: LP 4300 → LP 2100

Hazuki: LP 4450

"Activate the effect of Splendid Rose, I'll banish Rose Fairy to halve the attack of Splendid Rose to attack again!" Hazuki called. "Cyclone Blader!"

Jimmy: LP 2100 → LP 1000

Hazuki: LP 4450

"This is the end!" Hazuki called. "Queen of Thorns, attack directly!"

"Trap card, Survival Instinct!" Jimmy called. "I'll banish seven Dinosaurs in my graveyard to gain four hundred life points per monster!"

"Go anyway!" Hazuki ordered.

Jimmy: LP 1000 → LP 3800 → LP 1600

Hazuki: LP 4450

"T- Turn end," Hazuki was panting. "What...?"

"Come on, don't fail me... draw!" Jimmy called. "Yes! I summon Tyranno Infinity [?/0 → 8000/0]!"

"E- Eight thousand attack power?" Hazuki stared in wonder. "But, Queen of Thorns' effect..."

"Tyranno Infinity, destroy Queen of Thorns!" Jimmy called. "Go!"

Chomp, the monster was destroyed, as well as the spell over Hazuki of the falling leaves...

Hazuki: LP 4450 → LP 0

Jimmy: LP 1600 → LP 600

"N- No..." Hazuki seemed to physically recoil on herself. "What... what happened...?"

"_Oh, guess the Titania's 'seed' wasn't it,_" Marguerite's voice echoed nearby as well as the stench of decapitated flowers. "_Well, there are so many 'seeds' that can challenge the Morrigan..._"

"Ambulance!" Jimmy called out to the Berets. "Ambulance!"

* * *

Hazuki was taken to the Arcadia Movement in the end. IN the infirmary's darker shadows, Setsuka was pale, drawn and Hazuki was unconscious in a gurney.

"Dr Erik stated that her body showed signs of great physical stress," Shimotsuki whispered as Rex, Ryuusei, Chase and Jimmy came in. "That she showed every sign of fighting the 'seed', _Eriau... _it took a lot of effort. Hazuki... she's always wanted to be close, closer than what I would allow to the dark heart of the Arcadia Movement."

"So the 'seed'...?" Chase trailed off.

"The 'seed' was a mere teaser," Jimmy muttered, touching at his ribs where Splendid Rose had hit really hard. "Damn, if it wasn't for myself I'd be in hospital already."

"What did the school say, Shimotsuki?" Rex asked.

"For now, they'll put it as 'temporary loss of control'," Setsuka answered. "However, the Himemiya family might have more questions, and especially _that girl_..."

"That girl...?" we mouthed.

The door swung open. "Hi, Setsu-chan!" Kannazuki Seika greeted as she and Hazuki's little sister Uzuki walked in.

"Setsu-_chan_?" Rex tried not to giggle. "You let her get away with it?"

"Good afternoon, Seika-han," Shimotsuki greeted. "You're here with Uzuki to visit Hazuki, aren't you?"

"What happened to Nee-chan, Setsu-chan?" Uzuki echoed.

"Two people?" Ryuusei actually turned to stare at Shimotsuki. "I can understand Seika, but Uzuki...?"

Setsuka looked down. "They were looking so hurt..."

"Sucker for cute things," Rex muttered.

The temperature dropped. "Would you like to be the next ice statue on display, Rex Atlas...?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Setsu-chan..." Seika turned large amethyst eyes on her. "You'll keep Hazuki-nee safe, right?"

"We'll try, Seika-han," Shimotsuki absently answered. "You stay with Uzuki. I have business to do."

"Who knew that Seika was so familiar with Shimotsuki," Chase muttered. "Setsu-chan... but we didn't see them until now..."

"That's because Setsu-chan told me to stay away," Seika quietly answered. "Because if someone not a Psychic Duellist were to approach the Arcadia Movement, then they're a target. I don't know why... Setsu-chan was so warm and happy..."

Warm? Happy? _Really_?

"It's hard to believe it," Jimmy bluntly confessed. Everyone else would have agreed with him.

"Even when she was talking about 'how to beat people up'..." Seika continued.

_Okay... _"Is she a tsundere?" Chase muttered.

"She changed when Rafael-jiisan and Seiran-baachan were murdered," Seika sniffed. "T- They were going to adopt me, as a favour to Papa..."

"To the Professor?" I blinked.

"No, to Professor Kannazuki Shiwasu," Ryuusei answered. "Seika was the daughter of one of Dad's colleagues with M.I.D.S. Her mother had already died long before, and about eight years ago Professor Kannazuki was killed by a reactor accident. Shimotsuki's parents would have adopted Seika, but..."

"The summer accident happened," Seika whispered. "Setsu-chan changed after that. She's... so cold, like ice."

"She's always been icy," Ryuusei answered. "You just never saw that side of Shimotsuki Setsuka. You only saw Setsu-chan."

"Ah, anyway, you guys know who did this to Nee-chan, right?" Uzuki puffed up her cheeks as she glared at us. "Nee-chan had a date... she was looking forward to it...! They ruined it like this... I can't forgive this!"

The group looked askance at the Uzuki trying to be strong.

"I think, Shimotsuki can't forgive this either," Rex muttered. "And, that this is only the start..."

* * *

"Missy...?" the questioning voice of Nakamura muttered. "Are you alright...?"

Shimotsuki growled. "That witch doesn't care!" Another field covered in ice. "To find my equal... what is this joke?"

Nakamura coughed uncomfortably. "I'm quite sure that what happened to Himemiya-san was not your fault, Missy."

"It's not," Setsuka shortly answered. "But I was responsible for Hazuki's safety. She took one of mine... I will make her pay it three times over. 'Seeds', was it...?"

"Seeds...? Missy, surely horticulture has nothing to do with this."

"Seeds... potential..." Setsuka whispered. "If we assume that they have some connection, however tenuous, with Duel Monsters, then... what would be her goal? To find the Summer monarch... but the Summer Court is gone..."

"Many things remain even when the things holding them together is gone," Nakamura-san spoke up.

The Arcadia Movement had duelling fields. Well, for an organisation centred around special-powered individuals that pertains especially to Duel Monsters, it was to be expected, but right now the true gravity of the situation was being placed in stark truth as Setsuka iced field after field. So strong was her rage that almost everything in the great expanse of empty space was covered in ice, be it living or non-living creature.

It was at these times that you had to recall that the Black Rose Witch would only have been the forerunner of a powerful new generation. A powerful new generation of Psychics whose scope and abilities are widely expanded by this girl... no, this woman. Shimotsuki Setsuka, the cold queen and the absolute ruler of th Arcadia Movement had vision far beyond that of Divine's one that Psychics would take the Earth.

Shimotsuki would probably be a bigger monster than Divine would ever have thought of.

"Who is there...?" her voice thundered, right as something fell and Chase Princeton was sprawled out in an undignified manner on the floor.

"Urk!" was his first reaction.

Her eyes narrowed. "You better have a good explanation, cretin."

Behind Chase Princeton, there was usually acknowledged to be nothing. However, any capable of spiritual sight would have seen the large purple-scaled dragon direct green eyes at Setsuka.

_Salutations to the Queen of Air and Darkness,_ the voice of the spirit whispered, its voice brimming with respect. _Many more years may you reign._

"King Dragon of Nothingness, Dreigoon, my sincere greetings," Setsuka answered formally. "I did not know that you had... been _occupied_ by my acquaintance."

_Ah, it is a long story. How I wish to be the one to raze whole armies to the ashes and four winds by your command once more. Shall there be a war next?_

"Tam Lin clause," Setsuka answered. "It is... not unfavourable. Granted, I could see quite a few violations of individual rights and the problem of bridal kidnap inherent, but on the other hand it is hardly an unwelcome situation. Certainly, not for the next century, by which your current partner shall be presumably interred."

_Well, I certainly can afford to wait. Though, I hear about the Sorciere de Fleur. It is not welcome, so many 'seeds'. Things like the Millennium Items, the Items of Darkness, the marks of the Signers and Dark Signers, crests of worlds, they are things that mark transition. Change._

"Well, change is the only constant," she answered. "You may do as you see fit."

_Worlds shall clash._

"Then clash they shall," Setsuka waved. "Have I told you of my latest acquisition? Exodia himself delivered two souls contracted to him as a coronation gift."

_What an honour. Live sacrifices have not been given since the last _hikari_ finally took his place._

"Live sacrifice- Shimotsuki!" Chase raged. "You-"

"Quite the pretty one you've netted yourself this time," Setsuka remarked. "I distantly recall seeing your taint around Satonaka Ryuuga."

_Was that his name? It never seemed important. He was a mere pawn that was not worth taking his soul for._

"_Pretty_?" Chase raged.

"Oh, Satonaka was your contractor," Setsuka commented, like one would about the weather. "He broke the contract, then Marguerite delivered you to this one."

_Sadly, yes. At least this one is young, malleable._

"Quit ignoring me!" Chase yelled.

Both sets of cold eyes levelled at him, their gaze implacable and unknowing, unfathomable.

"Pointless talk," Setsuka finally pronounced. "If you wish for answers, then you should ask the right questions. Surely you have a brain capable of piecing together information, Duellist of the Infernity."

"What was that about?" Chase growled. "Anyway, Rei, quit ignoring me!"

_It is not ignoring if the questions are mere background noise._

"What?" He spluttered.

_I do not feel like teaching you about things that you will learn yourself in the future. You said that there was a midday meal._

"They don't have it here in Japan!"

_Make one. Or find some way to summon myself._

"Greedy pig," Chase muttered, but left anyway.

Dreigoon, or Rei as was his name now, looked to the blue skies. _Blue... they never had this colour in the Shadow Realm. Neither was it so warm... but it is bright. Too bright._

He thought of nothing more after that, save for the approaching teatime. There were worse ways to spend time awaiting the inevitable.

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**_

_**Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. II: Guardian Force

_**Boss Rush**_

_**To LilithTheLurker: I need a description of the appearance of Rose and Anna.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**II: Guardian Force**

Up in the skies, Marguerite laughed. The winds whipped her hair out as she beheld Neo Domino City, wrinkling her nose. A strong smell, like decapitated flowers echoed about her, so strong it was.

She laughed, and another seed bloomed...

* * *

"That's alright now, Ryuusei-kun," Miyagi Avalon sighed within the House of Cards Garage.

It was a small shop located by the Daedalus Bridge itself, and therefore a popular stop for D-Wheels and other transport about to make the arduous haul into the Satellite area. Even though Neo Domino had been rather receptive of Satellite overall, few D-Wheel garages were there in Satellite itself, and therefore most shops still preferred maintenance in Neo Domino itself. It was also in the House of Cards Garage that Ryuusei learned the tricks of the mechanic's trade.

"It's fine, Ava-san," Ryuusei answered. "After all, you're paying me for this, aren't you?"

"What a hard-working boy," Ava murmured, brushing her shoulder-length dark brown hair behind her ear, framing her heart-shaped face. Feather extensions in misty blue, speckled with darker spots reached about to her shoulders, give or take a couple of centimetres. "Well, Ryuusei-kun, actually I have a niece who's looking for a boyfriend..."

"Thank you, Ava-san," Ryuusei quietly answered. "But, I'm not interested in dating right now. Sorry."

"Oh? What a shame," Ava sighed., turning pale grey eyes on her employee. "So, how's the D-Wheels?"

"Rex's Throne needs rework," Ryuusei answered. "Meteor Stream is fine, and Carpe Jugulum is still working perfectly. With this, Team Black Knights can participate in that rumoured tournament."

"Ah, the Stygian Dirge Riding Duel," Ava nodded wisely. "You're not the only one, though. Our Team Ragnarok is also going to participate~"

"Eh, so Harald-san finally announced his retirement?" Ryuusei asked.

"Well, it'll be the first time our new Team is going to play~!" Ava laughed. "Either way, this period is good business for us, Ryuusei-kun!"

"Yes, Ava-san," Ryuusei agreed. "But... I wonder how those two is doing?"

* * *

"Zora-san, are you sure-"

"Of course I'm sure!" Zora yelled at Rex as Ryuusei stepped into the Poppo Time shop. "You can't tell such a minute difference, but I'll bet my years of experience over books at any time!"

"Ah, good afternoon, Zora-san," Ryuusei said. "Is there something going on?"

"Ryuusei-kun!" Zora enthusiastically greeted.

"Ah, Ryuusei," Rex acknowledged by the counter with the elderly owner of Poppo Time, Zora. "We're just debating whether this watch is worth the amount requested to be pawned."

"What, you can't even decide on a price?" the plump man in the suit demanded nastily. "I'll take my business elsewhere!"

"Then go!" Zora imperiously demanded. "We have no need of your business!"

"No matter how you look at it, it seems authentic," Rex muttered. "Cleaned, but... there's something wrong..."

"The wheel is too shiny," Leo, Zora's son and the resident clock-maker, pointed out. "And, the design too modern for a clock of this age. Tell me, customer, do you know what we do to cheats...?"

Blustering, the man made a run with the watch right as Rex took off his service apron. "Thanks again, Zora-san."

"More manners than his father, at least," Zora muttered. "See you, Rex-kun, Ryuusei-kun."

"Leo-san, pay-day is tomorrow!" Rex called.

"Right, right," Leo waved.

"Chase's already at Martha's place," Rex informed Ryuusei as both of them put on their helmets. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes, I did," Ryuusei muttered. "Those small things..."

They drove through a much more improved Satellite, the infrastructure showing signs of updating and change, perhaps not as rich as Neo Domino itself but still changing. A breeze blew past, and everything was fine-

"Watch out!" Rex swerved to a stop right as someone threw himself over. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Ryuusei dismounted to check.

"What the hell?" a few tattooed hecklers yelled from the side. "I saw the blond guy run Makoto down! Aniki, punish them!"

"What? He threw himself!" Rex scowled.

"Now, now," the leader sneered. "They're still kids, after all. Maybe we'll just let them off with a broken arm, heh..."

"It's a fight you guys want, huh...?" Rex growled.

"Enough, Rex," Ryuusei answered as he checked the man. "You're clearly uninjured, so can you please stand?"

"What?" the leader growled. "You look damn familiar, brat."

"Stow it, Sakamaki," a deep voice growled as a blue-haired older man strolled over, a Marker clear on his face. "Can't you tell? That's Yusei's brat."

"Hah? T- That's Yusei's brat?" Sakamaki spluttered. "Then, the blond brat-"

"You need your eyes checked, anyone can tell he's an Atlas," the man answered. "You okay, kids? Himuro Jin here."

"Ah, thank you, Himuro-san," Ryuusei nodded. "I'm Ryuusei, this is Rex. Did you know my father...?"

"Yep," Himuro nodded. "Damn, you even hive his eyes... but not the hair, no wonder Sakamaki couldn't tell. So, where are you going?"

"Ah, we're going to visit Martha-san," Ryuusei answered.

"What a coincidence," Himuro laughed. "Take those rides and wheel them along, we're not far."

"Ah, thank you," Rex nodded as he took the Throne up.

There was complete silence as they wheeled it towards the small cottage that was Martha's orphanage.

"You're late!" Chase called amongst the crowd of children. "Rex, Ryuusei, surely that part-time job couldn't have taken too much!"

"Don't equate us to you!" Rex growled. "Anyway, weren't you stuck in the office or something about your uncle?"

"Ah, settled," Chase waved a hand. "Martha-san, they're here!"

"Martha-san," Ryuusei nodded as the matron of the house came out.

"Oh my, Ryuusei," Martha chided as she accepted the gift. "It's just like Yusei said, you've grown so much! This old lady must be getting old as well..."

"Well, you certainly don't look it, Martha-san," Rex bluntly answered.

"What a honeyed tongue!" Martha murmured. "More sense than Jack, at any rate..."

"Ne, Martha, you're going to tell them about the scary girl, right?" one of the orphans suddenly whispered.

"Scary girl?" Rex echoed.

"Takuma!" Martha scolded. "Sorry, Ryuusei, actually I'm due for a visit from Shimotsuki-san."

"A psychic...?" Ryuusei murmured.

"She's over there by the swings," Takuma whispered. "Chase-nii couldn't get close because of that monster."

"That monster...?" Ryuusei blinked as he approached the swings and touched an invisible wall. "Ah, Swords of Concealing Light."

"Are they?" Martha whispered. "She won't come out."

Seated on the swings was a tiny young girl, her long hair silvered and matted, hanging loose to her waist. She was dressed in a neat, pleated dress, and shoes, her hair tied up in matching ribbons, but otherwise her grey eyes were listless. On her arm was a silver DuelDisk, the plate small and hardly amounting to anything, but still glowing.

"Yukina Suiren," Martha told us. "That's the girl. Her parents died of a car accident which she was the only survivor. She was saved by the Shining Angel."

"The searcher?" Rex blinked. "What power..."

"Suiren!" Ryuusei called. A gust of wind blew, right as Ryuusei touched where his cheek had been suddenly sliced open.

"Ryuusei!" Martha called in shock. "Stop this, Suiren!"

"Leave me alone," Suiren sulked. "You're all the same, liars... I don't need you. I don't need them."

"What should we do?" Rex whispered. "She's been there for some time already..."

A voice suddenly spoke up. "Oh, Ryuusei, you're here."

"Shimotsuki," Ryuusei acknowledged as the dark-haired girl walked up. "You're here to take her from here?"

"Well..." Setsuka coughed. "Yukina Suiren. Born to parents Yukina Sakura and Shizuka. At the age of eight, you came to this house. You are like us, individuals cursed or blessed with power-"

"Enough!"

The force was enough to shatter the nearby chains on the swings. "Why are you here? You're all liars! Only the cards... only the cards never lie to me! Go away!" Right there, another fixture shattered. "I'll hurt you!"

Setsuka gazed silently for a few moments. "Then, shall we Duel?"

"E- Eh?" Suiren blinked,her anger fading in the face of the non sequitor.

"Duel," Setsuka repeated slowly. "A Duel is something that allows you to understand far more than simple words. You cannot lie in a Duel. Well?"

"A Duel... fine," Suiren accepted as she stood up. "Aren't you afraid of my power...?"

"Oh, why should I be afraid of something familiar?" Setsuka answered.

"Duel!"

Suiren: LP 8000

Setsuka: LP 8000

"As a courtesy, you may have the first turn," Setsuka answered.

"Courtesy...?" Suiren repeated. "You're letting me go first..."

"I issued the challenge, it is only right that I allow the first turn," Setsuka answered. "Though, that shall not change the outcome."

"...thank you," Suiren whispered. "Draw! I'll activate the Continuous Spell, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! Now, I special summon Bountiful Artemis [1600/1700] to the field. I then summon Freya, Spirit of Victory [100/100 → 500/500] [1600/1700 → 2000/2100] and set a card. Turn end!"

"Draw," Setsuka intoned. "I play the Spell, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier. I reveal Cryomancer, Dewdark and Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier in hand to destroy your set card and special summon Dewdark [1200/800]. Then, I summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0]. I'll then play the Field Spell, Wetlands!"

The scene changed to a rainy field that enriched the monsters on Setsuka's field [1300/0 → 2500/0] [1200/800 → 2400/800].

"Are you going to attack my Artemis?" Suiren posed.

"No," Setsuka answered. "For one thing, there is no need. Dewdark can attack directly."

"Eh?"

"Go, Dewdark!" Setsuka commanded.

Suiren: LP 8000 → LP 5600

Setsuka: LP 8000

"I'll set a card as well, turn end." Setsuka dictated as Suiren staggered back to her feet. "This is a Duel between Psychic Duellists. Do be careful."

"That... that was clever," Suiren murmured, almost in admiration. "Draw! Artemis, attack!"

"Cryomancer does not allow level four or higher monsters to attack," Setsuka pointed out. "My style prefers to draw this out, you see, so you'll have to bear a bit longer."

"Ah," Suiren nodded. "Then... I'll summon Harvest, Angel of Wisdom [1800/1000] and end my turn."

"Draw," Setsuka patiently called. "I summon another Dewdark, and I equip both with one Mage Power each [2400/800 → 3900/2300 x 2]. This battle is over. Both Dewdark, direct attack."

Suiren: LP 5600 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 8000

"That..." Suiren stared as the Dewdark disappeared. "You're... just like me..."

"Yukina Suiren," Setsuka spoke as the swords around dissolved. "I come from the Arcadia Movement, just like that brother over there. We are here to give you peace."

"Peace...?" Suiren echoed.

"My name is Shimotsuki Setsuka," Setsuka introduced. "I am here to take you into the Arcadia Movement. You are what society calls a Psychic Duellist. If you wish, I will take you away from here. If not, then here you remain."

"Take... me away...?" Suiren echoed.

"I will come again tomorrow," Setsuka murmured as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Suiren stood up. "What... what do you mean by peace?"

"Peace? That is... you can declare that you're protected by angels and mean it," Setsuka answered. "I will help you find the answer to your powers, that you will have others like you. If you wish it, I will help you, I will take you with me to find what you seek. If you do not, I will leave you."

"Take me with you!" came the answer.

A small smile formed. "Then, come with me... Suiren."

* * *

Night fell over Neo Domino.

Cities are strange things. If a city has a personality, maybe it also has a soul. Maybe it dreams, and the lives of the citizens are in the dreams of the city. Why certain places hover on the brink of recognition; why we almost know where we are. As night falls, and Neo Domino comes alive, the lights of the Daedalus Bridge a string of diamonds against the even more shimmery dress Neo Domino itself was decked out in, as if, one day, the city were to _wake._

It was somewhere the light never reached, one of the dark spots from where Neo Domino had messed itself changing from just one to two combined to one so long ago that Misawa Tsugare wandered.

"Honey trap, bait..." Tsugare muttered to himself. "Why am I always being used in this...?"

"Woo!" A laugh sounded as Tsugare spun back to face a man in a burgundy suit. "Adam, Adam Loxley here, nice to meet you."

"Can't say I return the sentiment," Tsugare nervously answered. "Erm, can I help you...?"

"Oh, that's rich, hon," Adam laughed. "So, what's a piece like you doing here?"

Tsugare felt himself twitching as he unconsciously touched the amber suspended on a choker around his neck. "Excuse me then."

"Wait a moment, hon," Adam's voice suddenly turned dangerously soft. "That way lies danger for girls, especially pretty ones like you."

"I'm a guy!" Tsugare defended.

"...no way!" came the disbelieving denial.

In answer, Tsugare just touched the faint Adam's apple at his throat. "See this? Guy. Good night."

"Well..." Adam muttered. "I might just be tempted... how 'bout a Duel? You win, I leave you alone, I win, and you come with me."

Alarm bells were already ringing. "That's rather suspicious, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I thought so," Adam sighed.

"No, I was referring to how much red you wear," Tsugare tapped his nose. "I swear I've smelt that somewhere... we'll have that Duel alright..."

"Duel!"

Tsugare: LP 8000

Adam: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw!" Tsugare called. "I summon Naturia Guardian [1600/400] to the field in attack mode!"

"You just... summoned a tree," Adam pointed out.

"Geez, thanks," Tsugare drawled. "I'll set two cards, turn end."

"Draw!" Adam cackled. "I'll summon Gellenduo [1700/0] to the field in attack mode!"

"Gellenduo?" Tsugare echoed as the two monsters in one appeared. "I'll chain the summon with the special summon of the tuner, Naturia Cosmobeet [1000/700] from my hand."

"Then I'll play the Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky!" Adam called.

"Counter Trap, Exterio's Fang!" Tsugare called. "I'll negate it by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard."

"Che," Adam laughed. "Gellenduo, attack Naturia Cosmobeet!"

"Trap card, Urgent Tuning!" Tsugare called. "Tuning, level four Guardian to level two Cosmobeet! Green dragon of the east, Seiryuu, to protect the forest it is time to arise and fight. Synchro summon! Roar, Naturia Barkion!"

The Chinese dragon that appeared was a magnificent specimen, that roared as it thumped onto the field [2500/1800].

"Replay occurs, I'll stop," Adam admitted. "I set two cards, turn end."

"Draw!" Tsugare called. "I summon Naturia Pumpkin [1400/800], and if I normal summon it while you have a monster, I can special summon a Naturia monster from my hand such as the tuner monster, Naturia Cherries [200/200]! Tuning, level four Pumpkin to level one Cherries! White tiger of the west, Byakko, hear the cries of the forest of your home! Come to defend us! Synchro summon! Strike, Naturia Beast!"

With a savage roar, an emerald green tiger leapt from the Synchro Summon. Its legs were like trees, and moss grew on its fur [2200/1700].

"Well, with that..." Tsugare considered. "Gellenduo can't be destroyed by battle, but if you take damage through him it'll be destroyed all the same. Still... say, have you been keeping count?"

"Eh?" Adam blinked.

"I have exactly five Earth Attribute monsters in my graveyard right now," Tsugare pointed out. "So, meet this guy, Grandsoil the Elemental Lord [2800/2200]!"

With a rumble, the monster appeared, gold-brown burnished armour shining as it loomed along with the other monsters.

"The effect of Grandsoil, is that I can special summon a monster from any graveyard, just like Monster Reborn," Tsugare pointed out. "So, I'll special summon the Naturia Spiderfang [2100/400] I've left there."

"That's cheating!" Adam pointed out.

"Well, Spiderfang can't attack if you don't activate a card effect," Tsugare shrugged. "So, Grandsoil, attack!"

"Trap card, Mirror Force!" Adam called.

"The effect of Barkion, I banish the Naturia Guardian and the Naturia Pumpkin in the graveyard to negate and destroy Mirror Force," Tsugare rattled off. "Go, Grandsoil!"

Adam: LP 8000 → LP 6900

Tsugare: LP 8000

"Then, your own monster is destroyed!" Tsugare called. "Now, Beast, Barkion, Spiderfang, direct attack!"

Adam: LP 6900 → LP 100

Tsugare: LP 8000

"Wow, you're good," Adam praised. "It's just tingling..."

"So that's why," Tsugare noted. "You reek of blood."

"Well, no matter," Adam gave a wan smile. "Shall we?"

"Turn end," Tsugare admitted.

"Draw!" Adam called. "I'll play Cards from the Sky, banishing a Light Attribute Fairy to draw two cards. Now, I set a monster and a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Tsugare called. "Grandsoil, attack the set monster!"

"Damn..." Adam scowled as the set Nova Summoner [1400/900] was destroyed. "Well, here comes another Nova Summoner!"

"In attack mode," Tsugare pointed out. "Barkion, attack!"

Adam: LP 100 → LP 0

Tsugare: LP 8000

"Oh, that... hurt..." Adam wheezed where Barkion had hit. "You're..."

"You still reek of it," Tsugare commented as he approached the man in burgundy. "Blood. You're a killer, you've just killed, and most likely I would have been your victim. Yes?"

"You..." Adam produced a long knife from inside his suit jacket. "I'll..."

Tsugare lifted his left bang to expose the amethyst eye, a great contrast to the amber one common to the Misawa. "Listen to me, Adam Loxley."

"Y- Yes..." Adam's reaction slowed, his speech slurred as his breathing quickened. It took only a few seconds for him to be trapped under the spell of that gaze.

"You are going to turn yourself in," Tsugare whispered, his voice melodic and almost like a choir. "You are going to confess everything. What you did, who you killed, and you will never mention me, or why you confessed. You'll just say that you had a guilt attack."

"I... I felt guilty," Adam nodded, as if that made sense.

"Yes, yes, Adam Loxley," Tsugare whispered. "Go now, confess. Or I will not be happy."

Slowly, woodenly, without even folding up his DuelDisk, Adam slowly walked away, never speaking a word, and completely mesmerised by the thought of pleasing that voice like leaves in the wind...

Exhausted, Tsugare slumped against a wall, his bangs covering the amethyst eye of _Diarmuid_ once more. "That was creepy."

"A 'seed'?" a voice commented as Tsugare quickly reacted. "_Diarmuid Ua Duibhne_, if I'm not wrong."

Tsugare backed until he could glimpse the silhouette of the man who had just spoken. "Who are you?"

"I'm the red spear, _Gae Dearg_," the man answered. "Well? Answer me, _Diarmuid_."

"I don't know, it's this cursed eye," Tsugare honestly answered. "Barkion, hold him!"

"A psychic as well," the man laughed as he moved past the great dragon to slam Tsugare into the wall, his breathing erratic. "How powerful you must be."

The stranger never got to answer as Grandsoil slammed a hand into him, forcing him off as Tsugare backed away.

"A card like Grandsoil is one of six," the stranger commented. "Naturia... it suits you, _Diarmuid._ What's your name? Oh, sorry, mine is Benibara."

"I don't believe you," Tsugare answered bluntly.

"Why?"

"For one thing, trying to trick me with a _Fate/Zero_ reference is hardly going to improve my impression of you," Tsugare rolled out of the way as a spear dug into the wall where he would have been. "That also counts."

"Marguerite never told you?" the man sounded confused.

"I'm a psychic of the Arcadia Movement," Tsugare quickly touched the amber on his choker. "Hands where I can see them. I'm taking you in for suspicious activity in a known criminal area."

"I wasn't aware there was such a charge," the man commented, his face still shrouded in shadow. "But, I can't afford to get myself caught just yet, _Diarmuid_."

"I'm not whatever that is!" Tsugare snarled. "I'm- Well, I'm not giving you my name!"

"Because names can control people," the man, Benibara, agreed. "We'll meet again, but on different sides. Until then."

Tsugare stared right before he was pulled into a disorienting, hard kiss.

"W- What?" In the ensuing confusion and whirl, Benibara took the chance to disappear.

"_I'm going to kill you!_" Tsugare's shout echoed in the place.

* * *

"I'm home," Ryuusei called as he walked into the Fudo house with his friends.

"Welcome back!" Seika greeted. "Today is sukiyaki to celebrate the start of school once again!"

"Tomorrow's the day, right?" Ryuusei nodded. "I'll be there, Seika."

"Mmm!" Seika smiled. "Rex-nii, Chase-nii, there's extra for dinner!"

"We're in!" they yelled.

"Of course you are," shoes clattered as they were unceremoniously dropped. "I'm home..."

"Welcome home, Dad," Ryuusei answered Professor Fudo Yusei. "Mom?"

"Baa-san is taking the night shift tonight, I've sent her dinner along," Seika answered. "Jii-chan, we're having sukiyaki today!"

"That's nice..." Yusei nodded. "Erm, do we have enough...? Because Kiryu mentioned something about dropping in..."

"Kiryu-sensei?" Chase yelped, jumping to his feet. "He's coming here?"

"Just some ownership disputes," Yusei answered. "It's fine, but we haven't seen him for a while."

In the end, Kiryu never turned up, but the conversation swung wildly about a wide range of topics from D-Wheels (fine), physics (boring) and mechanics (and the use of recyclables thereof).

Soon, as all conversation was apt to go, it swung to the Arcadia Movement. Particularly, one glaring issue...

"How is the Arcadia Movement funded, Nii-chan?" Seika innocently commented.

…

…

…

"... it's a long story," Ryuusei muttered. "There's a mix of public and private funding, as well as Shimotsuki's own fortune and the Arcadia Movement's jobs. Most usually find themselves in the body-guarding or police, so the NDPD is recently looking to recruit officers from there, and also pay a recruiting fee. There's also the fact that the City grants the Movement a stipend yearly, so the Movement has a lot more leeway. There are also consulting fees and... well, think of it like a huge guild that protects the interests of its members and gets paid in return."

"But, there's no limit on membership, which is free to begin with," Rex pointed out.

"But, the Arcadia Movement gains influence through its members," Ryuusei pointed out. "Why else would Shimotsuki demand an arm and a leg, ad actually get them?"

"An arm and a leg? Oh, right, we had a ham delivery today!" Seika said. "I cooked it for tonight's sukiyaki!"

Very slowly, Ryuusei looked at the ham, and swallowed.

"Oh crap," Chase had realised. "She wouldn't..."

"Not with Seika," Ryuusei still looked green. ""Who knows what she thinks, really... she hasn't been completely there when we rescued her from that world..."

* * *

"Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies," Setsuka whispered. Her legs were crossed as she leaned back into the black leather armchair to better stare her debtor down. "Our agreement?"

The man standing before the armchair shuddered. "Well, erm, we didn't find anyone with special powers, really. Really, Missy, not in the Satellite or the Daimon Area."

"The Puzzle Area?"

"That's dangerous!" the man protested. "Teenage gangs and all of that."

"Is it?" Setsuka gave him a look. "I employ you to throw yourself into danger for me, Saiga-san. Are you intending to renegade on our agreement?"

"You witch," the heavy-set suddenly stated, levelling a gun at her. "I have free choice to choose where I search."

"I'm the monster you owe a debt to," Setsuka answered as the man's hand suddenly jerked to level the gun to his own temple. "Would you prefer to commit suicide yourself? I don't think a temple shot is enough, is it?"

There was a shot as his kneecap folded in a burst of blood under him, and the man gasped.

"Or the thigh?" Setsuka casually commented as the man proceeded to begin clubbing his own leg with the gun. "Well? Do not forget what you owe me, Saiga-san."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the man, Saiga, howled.

"Hmph," Setsuka snapped her fingers as the hand holding the gun relented, the weapon itself dropped to the carpeted floor. "Reject."

Saiga groaned as the lead bullet dug itself out of his kneecap.

"If you find me one of those people, and bring his whereabouts to me, I shall heal your leg and release you from your obligation," Setsuka stated. "Go. Fail me and know the consequences."

Saiga was all too eager to get away from the girl.

"That's a new skill set," Jimmy commented once he spotted Saiga leave.

"I can only do it to people who owe me," Setsuka answered. "It's rather interesting, isn't it?"

"You're a sadist," Jimmy complained, but knelt down as he came close to her. "Is this about the witch you told me about?"

"Yes, oh, yes."

"Setsuka. Pay attention."

"You're unfair," the girl hissed as her boyfriend curled up in the armchair, but made space for him. "As to your question, I have my suspicions. Saiga was due for a reminder of to whom he owes his life to, anyway."

"That's a cruel and unusual punishment," James murmured as he took to running his hands along her shoulders and elbows, the skin goose-pimpling with cold even though spring was here. The air around her smelt of winter mint and something else, sweet and refreshing. Another reminder of how close she was to that edge. "Surely you didn't need to scare the man out of his wits. People will think you're a witch."

"Their opinion hardly matters," Setsuka pointed out. "Only yours does. Never forget that, James."

"You know, I'm thinking of a pet name."

"Perhaps I could distract you from that."

She did.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	4. III: Guardian of Order

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**III: Guardian of Order**

Let me tell you a story:

Once upon a time (and all good stories begin like this)...

…there was a princess locked up in a tower by an evil witch until, one day, the handsome prince came to save her and called out 'fairest one, I shall pluck you down from these harsh stones!' or words to that effect. And while being saved from the witch's tower may not have been a sound basis for a prudent relationship, the princess concluded that the chances of her encountering a man of appropriate class, chivalry and, most importantly, dragon-proof armour were remarkably remote, and so she was plucked off her feet and whisked away to live happily ever after.

And once upon a time there was an evil dragon...

…that was slain...

…and an evil wizard...

…who drowned in his own bubbling cauldron...

…and a monster of a thousand, thousand teeth that reared its ugly head from the sea to devour the ships that passed above, as the green lightning fell and the waves crashed, and it was mighty and eternal...

…and it was eventually killed...

…and all things concluded, everyone who had ever been wronged by the darkness that waits just outside their bedroom window...

… lived happily ever after.

Once upon a time.

That was then. This is now.

* * *

Somewhere in London, the bells tolled.

Fog blew in from the Thames, up to Clerkenwell itself even in the relatively humid spring.

Yamamoto Koichi liked this weather. Even in a grey zipped-up hoodie, a T-shirt that bore the slogan: 'Light up' in electric blue, jeans and grey running sneakers, he was barely touched by the cool wetness of the fog. Even his ice blue hair that reached to his shoulders was untouched, although his light green eyes, fair skin, runner's build and relatively average height would usually have him pegged as a not very memorable loiterer.

Perfect for a private detective, in other words.

Yamamoto Koichi was running, his feet pounding along the Thames as he sought to catch up. "Dammit!" he swore as the roar of an engine sounded in the dark fog. "Nimbusman, you lost them?"

His cell-phone rung as soon as he even spoke the words.

"Yamamoto," he answered.

"_Yo,_" the male voice greeted. "_You know the perp? We lost the signal. She escaped._"

"Lee is throwing a fit?" Koichi guessed.

"_Actually, he's wondering how to break the news to the ice queen across the seas._"

Koichi actually winced in sympathy. "Good luck, then. Polaris isn't merciful. I mean, the so-called hypnotist that tried to take over the British Arcadia Movement escaping? She'll have someone's spleen!"

"_We didn't know, Polaris iced her so well she couldn't hurt a fly!_" the caller protested. "_She lost her powers, man!_"

"Well, she got them back, anyway," Koichi pointed out. "Call Interpol. Also, where's Madison headed?"

"_Erm, the report here says that she was whispering: 'Neo Domino, Neo Domino'_," the caller answered.

"Right, as a favour to Lee, I'm throwing myself in the line of fire," Koichi answered. "Get me a plane ticket to Neo Domino City, Japan."

* * *

Hidden in the fog, Cheryl Madison coughed as she climbed the rickety ladder up the side of the tanker.

"Welcome aboard, Cheryl," the man greeted as she got onto the planked deck. "I see prison's done something for you."

Cheryl glared, but without heat. Her long green hair was matted, and frayed from being braided around her neck, her light violet eyes were ringed with eye-bags, and overall her face had that gaunt, sunken look of madness. "W- Who are you?" Her voice, though, had every echo of the Queen's English reflected.

"Natashi Kiyomi," the man confessed. "Marguerite told me you'd be here."

"M- Marguerite?" Cheryl echoed, her body relaxing. "S- She sent you?"

"Here, inside," Kiyomi offered as she was ushered into a cabin.

A blanket, hot chocolate and a plate of bread later, she was set and all too willing to talk.

"Marguerite," Cheryl slowly said. "S- She came. She asked if I wanted my powers back. A- After what that bitch did... I don't know."

"Setsuka Shimotsuki," Natashi nodded. "Marguerite visited me too. She wanted to give me a 'seed' of power. Power that could easily change the world, with or without the Arcadia Movement."

"You think that bitch would let you?" Cheryl scoffed. "I don't care. I'm not taking orders. Not from you, not from her, and not from anyone. I'll live how I want with this power. Thanks for getting me out of the Holloway hell-hole, but the first thing I'm going to do is take the ice queen down. Hard."

"Your power has limits, you know," Kiyomi casually mentioned. "_Geas_, was it? Setsuka Shimotsuki has no obligation to you, and in fact you owe her more than you know. She took you in from the juvenile centres, she trained you, she paid for your education. In the mystic point of view, you broke your _geas_ first."

"And you?" Cheryl rebutted. "What's your mysterious power, then?"

"_Fragarach_, the Answerer," Kiyomi answered. "There are others like us, of course, but the fact remains that you cannot take on Setsuka Shimotsuki alone and win."

"Why not?" Cheryl growled. "I have to if I want to take the Arcadia Movement!"

"She has the _Morrigan,"_ Kiyomi waited for that to sink in.

"S- she... the Phantom Queen?" Cheryl's face turned ashen. "How much more powerful can she get? She's already a powerful psychic, so... why...? Why did Marguerite give her the 'seed'...?"

"Marguerite never gave anything," Kiyomi answered. "Either way, the sole reason we are here, is because Setsuka Shimotsuki is here."

"Excuse me?" Cheryl repeated.

"Well, Ms Madison," Kiyomi considered. "It might not amaze you to know that Setsuka Shimotsuki has great influence in both mortal and spirit worlds. In fact, too powerful. Setsuka Shimotsuki is too powerful, to the point that she is called the Winter Queen. We're going to check that. So, we have an alliance, yes?"

"... what does your 'seed' do?" Cheryl considered.

"Oh, it's a lie-detector," Kiyomi answered, shrugging. "As far as I can tell, it's also a weapon of psychometry. Object-reading."

"Okay..." Cheryl considered. "If I refuse, are you going to throw me overboard?"

"Hmm... who would throw overboard a criminal wanted by Interpol when I could claim the finder's fee?" Kiyomi rhetorically asked.

Cheryl paused. "...fine. But I want the first crack at her."

"Oh, this is your intended target," Kiyomi slid over a folder. "Your job is to pull him to our side, the only other psychic in the world willing to stand up to Setsuka Shimotsuki."

Cheryl pulled out the papers to glance at the photograph. "Oh, wow..."

"Well?"

"Done!" Cheryl's voice turned incredulous as she wiped a bead of drool from the corners of her mouth. "Definitely~!"

Kiyomi's smile could have matched the Cheshire cat's own. "I'm glad we see eye to eye."

* * *

The phone rang, waking Ariyashi Kaido from his dream. Groggily, his fingers scrabbled, reaching to pluck the device from its cradle on his desk. "Arcadia Movement, Ariyashi Kaido speaking."

"_You sound like you woke up and there's no coffee, Kaido._"

"I'll effing kill you, Shinamori," Kaido swore at him, running his other hand through his dark brown, shoulder-length hair. "It's..." He picked up his glasses to squint through the lens to the digital clock. "...seven am in the morning. What do you friggin' want?"

"_Someone woke up on the other side of the bed._"

"For one thing, it's my desk. For another thing, I had an all-night-er. I'm entitled to be grumpy at you, Mr Constantly Late. Did you have to go out on another Duel tourney or something?"

"_Nope, this Trailblazer is free for the next few weeks,_" the voice of Shinamori Satoshi turned from light-hearted to serious. "_So, when are you moving out?_"

"Satoshi..."

"_Kaido, the work is getting dangerous. I have no clue how things work in the Movement, but you got your life or whatever it is you gave to Shimotsuki. Please, Kai, I'd feel better if you weren't at the epicentre of shit blowing the wrong way."_

"I'm writing a piece on the correlation between magicians and psychics," Kaido gritted his teeth. "My publisher is also hounding me for the deadline. I don't have anyone to help me move, Satoshi, and I don't have that luxury of resources. Here, I'm still getting paid to carry out research."

"_Lucky you, then. I'm coming over right now._"

"What?" Kaido was awake, awake and yelling at the other man over the phone. "You're persona non grata!"

"_Shimotsuki got my ban lifted last week. Something about good behaviour._"

"Well, it's seven! I don't have coffee!" the last part was lamely added, but Kaido was incapable of physical functions at the moment without the drink.

"_Do you want black for your dignity, or the triple-deck whipped cream mocha you take when you're buried in work, and to hell with dignity?_"

"Well, er, erm, you don't have to," Kaido rebutted.

"_The triple-deck it is._"

"Oi!" Kaido yelled, but without heat. "I'll just get some from the commissionaire. It's fine! I don't have to move just yet... right?"

"_Kai, we're going through with this the moment you said yes to cohabitation. Let's appreciate that I know you, so shut up and sleep, and I'll thrash it out with Shimotsuki. Good night._"

"I hate you," Kaido rebutted but hung up and went back to sleep on the desk.

On the other side of the city, the D-Wheel called the Trailblazer swerved onto the Daedalus highway.

Its rider whooped as he clicked a few buttons on the console, switching off the call function as amber eyes crinkled in amusement. The fingerless gloves he wore were chipped, clear signs of long use. The red vest, T-shirt and jeans hardly seemed safe enough for D-Wheel wear, but he was a professional.

Shinamori Satoshi laughed, the baritone good-natured and happy. "I can't believe he really did it, that Kai... well, maybe I'll get him some extra mint."

* * *

Fudo Ryuusei woke up at eight am with a sense of foreboding curdling deep in his stomach and a sense of utter isolation. He hated it.

Sighing, he hauled himself from the futon. The Fudo household was rich enough to afford beds, but for some reason he could not sleep anywhere but the floor. That confession had earned him looks from his mother, but he got a good futon. Granted, it meant some extra work in airing it out, but he usually left it hanging before he left for school in DA Kings.

His father had openly wondered if he intended for any future girlfriends to sleep on the floor. Ryuusei had given him an odd look and asked. After that it had been his parents worrying about their son's apparent asexuality. Or mostly his mother.

"Good morning, Nii-chan!" Seika greeted as he entered the kitchen, the smell of frying and rice a welcome aroma.

"Morning," he muttered quietly, sitting opposite his father. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning," Professor Fudo Yusei sounded tired. "Ryuusei, you had a late night again?"

"No, Dad. I slept at eleven."

"... small concession," Yusei conceded. "What's this about an attack at Kings?"

"Hazuki lost control of Black Garden," Ryuusei answered. It was partially true, anyway. "Just an accident."

They didn't need to know about the seeds, or anything odd. At least, not until Shimotsuki found the bare facts that were buried in the mysteries surrounding Marguerite. For one thing, Summer...

_Night Rose Knight... _Tytannial had called him that when he killed her.

The rice suddenly felt horrible in his mouth.

* * *

It was nine am in the morning, and Alexianna LeRouge was nervous. Even as she clung onto her fiancée's waist as the Vahallander II swerved into the car-park of the Clubs' House, Alexianna had a bad feeling. Like when her older brother Jean was arrested for drug possession by the _gendarmes,_ or when Takeshi left Oslo for Japan and in a near-suicidal decision to end the Arcadia Movement in Japan. And the bubbling nervousness of wearing her polka-dot skirt as opposed to the plain skirt that matched her black hair and red beret better.

"You okay?" Ishihara Takeshi whispered. Being male and of average height, with light skin, his long black hair was wrapped in a ponytail. Brown eyes were focused on parking the D-Wheel as his muscles flexed under his jeans and T-shirt underneath a blue vest to control the vehicle. A pair of cracked goggles rested on his head above his eyes, some memento of the person they were about to visit.

"I... well, this is the first time I'm meeting your family," Alexianna offered. "You've seen Jean in _Maison d'arrêt de Fleury-Mérogis _but I haven't seen anyone else. It's..."

"Yeah, I know," Takeshi laughed. "Remember when we told Jean about our engagement? He tried to give me the Big Brother talk. Through the glass panel. At least Nee-chan won't be like that."

There was a bored receptionist at the Clubs' House when they entered the foyer. "Names?" the man's eyes lingered on Alexianna.

Takeshi bristled.

Alexianna walked up, directing her eyes that flashed red momentarily as she smiled at the man. "Ishihara Takeshi and Alexianna. Could you direct us to Ishihara Kaname?"

"N- No problem," the man suddenly turned much more willing. "Second door, west wing."

"Thank you, help us fill that form in, please?" Alexianna simpered as she dragged Takeshi off.

"I hate it when you do that," Takeshi groused as they walked down the corridors to the west wing.

"It got us entrance in," Alexianna defended, even though she knew that they could have gotten past easily, just with much more trouble.

Takeshi opened the door to the ward. "Nee-chan."

Ishihara Kaname was an attractive woman of average height, with short and messy brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. Even in the bed as she was, she still possessed an air of adamant strength, as she glared at the pair. "Takeshi. Who's the girl?"

Takeshi twitched. "Alexianna, this is my older sister, Kaname. Nee-chan, this is my fiancée, Alexianna LeRouge."

Kaname dropped all pretence to gape at him. "Fiancée? Idiot brother, you got engaged and you never told me?"

"Hey!" Takeshi defended. "I was busy! Besides, doesn't Shimotsuki update you anyway? You joined for this reason, right?"

"I told her not to," Kaname defended. "I can't do anything for her anyway."

"Nee-chan, well, I brought soup," Takeshi offered, holding up a Thermos. "So, how are you?"

"Fine," Kaname scowled. "But... sometimes I forget whole days. After the accident, that is..."

Alexianna looked at her. "You look fine."

"Thanks," Kaname answered, but without heat. "You look like a good girl. I should tell you to stay away from this useless brother, but then I'm an older sister. Break his heart and I'll hunt you down."

"I'm part of the Movement as well," Alexianna offered. "Well, usually the European Movement, but I'm here in Japan for a while, so I'm currently taking jobs with the Central Movement."

"Oh?" Kaname perked slightly. "I was... well, I guess I still am a member. Not that being a member actually saved me from that accident..."

"It's not your fault, Nee-chan," Takeshi defended. "We got revenge already. That's why, Nee-chan, forget it. Shall we?"

"Sorry, Takeshi..." Kaname whispered sadly. "I'm still not ready to step out into the light."

Takeshi nodded as he set out the soup. "Nakamura-san sent this."

"He did?" Kaname stared. "I never figured him as the type to cook. Though, seeing Boss, someone has to..."

"Shimotsuki is capable of cooking," Takeshi answered.

"Yes, Boss is so good at it!" Alexianna chipped in, and soon enough, the flow of conversation had washed away the awkwardness.

Kaname slumped back against the pillows as Takeshi and Alexianna left. "Sorry... I can't manage it just yet."

"Healing what the other wounds and wounding what the other heals, the cycle of pain perpetuates itself," an amused voice murmurs.

"Who?" her head whipped around as Kaname beheld the female magician. Her robes had a puffed-out collar, like petals, and her dark blue hair itself was arranged like a pistil. In her hand was an ornate rose-head staff.

"Good morning," the magician answered wryly. "I am the _Sorcière de la fleur Temps_. I go by the name Marguerite."

"W- Why are you here?" Kaname was about to reach for the call button.

"Wouldn't you wish to change?" Marguerite's words echoed something that caused her to stop.

"C- Change?" Kaname repeated.

"Words, once it has left your mouth, it cannot be uncalled," Marguerite nodded. "It cannot be nullified. People don't understand how strongly they're tied down because of it. But they continue to use that lock. Words are something living and sometimes, it can even tie down a person's life. You have tied yourself down, with the words... 'destiny' and 'fate'. Yet, there are things that are beyond the power of words. I can give you that power to take a gamble, to free yourself from this cage of words, to finally manage to overcome your limits... to make the seeds bloom. Well?"

Kaname should have demanded more answers. She should have done something like call for help. Yet, the promise hung tantalisingly, like water just out of the reach of the thirsty as she glanced at Marguerite. "You... you'll lead me to change."

"Yes, child of the eyes of Skuld," Marguerite nodded. "I will give you a 'seed', a 'seed' that will risk yourself in a gamble for change and power. Well?"

"I... I want to change!" Kaname answered.

Marguerite smiled, right as the aura around her changed. "Excellent. Then let us form a contract... and I shall grant you that chance, _Beira_."

With that, Marguerite disappeared once more, leaving nothing save for the intense smell of flowers as Kaname sunk back into the bed and writhed.

* * *

The Puzzle Area was somewhere near the Daimon Area itself. From even before the combination of the twin cities, it was already bad, an area just one step above Satellite. Even after the improving conditions, the Puzzle Area remained contaminated with the riff-raff of humanity in Neo Domino City, where delinquents and gangs still made their bases and homes right next to one of the most prosperous areas.

All the gangs there knew who to look out for. Once in a while there were people who decided to try slumming it in the Puzzle Area. Usually they ran out fast. Unless they were sent by Setsuka, in which they took out their DuelDisks and rapidly defeated anyone there.

The Duel Gangs and the Underground might be rather more stable in this area, but it was already clear which organisation was going to survive against the Arcadia Movement; none. Shimotsuki was not know to be merciful to disorganised gangs.

Now, the Arcadia Movement's black car was rolling past the area. A typical car owned by the Arcadia Movement was rather standard. It was black, came in a variety of makes, and had the Arcadia emblem of a castle and a lightning bolt. The lightning-struck tower, the sign of disaster to anyone who saw it, apparently.

There was no one stupid enough to try an extortion scheme. The one time an idiot had tried it, Shimotsuki had had the man run over. And his skull crushed. After which the body had mysteriously disappeared. There were no witnesses. The rumours of the current one inheriting her mother's powers were thus set in stone.

Saiga was waiting as the car peeled up to him. The doors swung open, and Setsuka came out, dressed in a thick jacket over her black uniform. "Saiga-san. Have you found him?"

Saiga pointed into a derelict building. "He's in there. Goes by Yoshiwara. Can I go now?"

"Then go. If you are lying, I shall find you and extract my price."

Saiga shuddered, even as he ran. Without showing any apprehension, Setsuka approached the building.

The door fell open to a well-placed foot as she entered. The interior was shrouded in shadows, but hardly a detriment to her as the inside was lit by a fire in a tin barrel. Boys in untidy uniforms of the well-established Domino High were hanging around here, and some of them bore DuelDisks.

"Who're you?" one of them sneered.

"I am hardly anyone you would know," Setsuka answered. "Is Yoshiwara here?"

"Well, what's a girl like you want with him?" the air grew tense as they gathered to stare at her, their eyes hostile and stances aggressive.

Setsuka's eyes narrowed. "How rude."

The sixth lout had hit the floor when Setsuka leapt out of the way of an explosion. "Yoshiwara, I presume?"

"Well, well, Shimotsuki Setsuka herself came to see me," the teenage leader bowed. "That witch said that you'd come, and if I kill you, I win."

"The arrowhead of fairies, I see," Setsuka nodded. "You've met Marguerite?"

"She said that one of us must be strong enough to kill you," Yoshiwara gloated. "If I kill you, I'll get more power, more than this lousy thing."

"How crass," Setsuka remarked as the next explosion sounded.

"Yes!" the man yelled. "I did it! I killed her!"

"Did you now?" Hands tightened around his neck as Yoshiwara was bent to an impossible angle back to face Setsuka, now behind him. "In these sort of battles, you're severely lacking. I absolutely refuse to die at the hands of someone like you. Where is Marguerite?"

"Don't... know..." he wheezed.

"The arrowheads of fairies," Setsuka pronounced as she took the small bag that hung around his neck. "Quite a valuable gift, I suppose. Tell me, why did you get them?"

"To... kill you..." he wheezed.

"Impudent boy," Setsuka sniffed. "Jenny."

The Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier nodded, her arms restraining Yoshiwara with deceptive strength.

"Drown him."

The monster pulled him under into a seemingly shallow puddle, bubbles frothing fiercely on the surface for three minutes before it stopped altogether. His body never surfaced.

The Dance Princess surfaced.

"Mmm," Setsuka nodded. "Excellent work. Since he does not know anything, and these powers are due to the arrowheads, obviously Saiga has not fulfilled his promises. We should go."

They left, and later the gang would wake up to find their leader gone. They would panic, they would scream, and several would swear to have seen a demon or a witch. Either way, the legend of Shimotsuki Setsuka would grow once more, yet unlike her mother the White Witch, or even before her the Black Rose Witch, another name would come...

… the White Queen.

* * *

Fudo Ryuusei could not remember seeing Duel spirits, or the first time that he had seen Duel spirits. Perhaps when Aunt Ruka came to visit and he asked, at three years old, why was there a unicorn in the living room. This of course led to many painful questions, especially with four years later, when his psychic powers began to bloom.

Even so, Ryuusei did not ever see a spirit partner. When he raised this question next, Aunt Ruka had looked more distressed than ever as consulted Regulus. The talking lion had given him a look and flatly declared that he needed no such thing.

_Dangerous,_ Regulus had said.

Still, he saw the Botanical Lion one day, and Dandylion thereafter. The Plant monsters, oddly enough, became his constant companions soon after. Botanical Lion may have faded as he approached thirteen, but Dandylion remained.

The next day, Ryuusei stirred into the waking world as the tiny spirit bounced above him. "Good morning, Dandylion."

The spirit flicked its nose, frowning and crossing its leaf-forearms as Ryuusei sat up.

Ryuusei looked at the clock. Five minutes late... he needed a new alarm. "Thank you, Dandylion."

The spirit affectionately nodded, bouncing about to perch on his shoulder, purring.

Ryuusei glanced out to the sole plum tree blooming outside the apartment complex. Somehow, the only tree that remained blooming and ripe all year was outside his room. His parents had been at a similar loss to explain why his affinity with plants stretched that in the years that the Fudo family had occupied the apartment, the tree had always been blooming.

A knock sounded. "Oi, wake up!"

"Rex?" Ryuusei blinked. "Oh, right. It's Sunday."

Dandylion purred in agreement.

"Why is it... that you're the only one I can see?" Ryuusei murmured as he absently petted the creature. "You're always hiding from Chase, Rex, all of them."

Somehow, the plant-lion just shrugged.

"Even Shimotsuki... say, I think Chase can see spirits," Ryuusei murmured. "What do you think?"

The plant merely remained silent, as all plants were wont to do. What Ryuusei had not realised was that plants had their own language, a language that was quiet and beyond the comprehension of others. It was... an ineffable language.

"You're late," Rex said as he jabbed his friend in the forehead. "You're not running a fever. Pull an all-night-er again?"

"No," Ryuusei answered. "Just... slept late. Where's Chase?"

"Here," Chase got out as the toilet flushed. "You're late!"

"Sorry," Ryuusei smiled, the smile small but sincere. "So, who's the opponent today?"

"They're all preparing for the Stygian Dirge," Chase pointed out, looking at him as the three took breakfast. "So, we'll just be having a look at the teams that Team Black Knights will be facing."

"Well, there's obviously Kings' rival, Team Night Sky," Rex pointed out. "Shimotsuki, Kujaku and Tenjouin, reserves Hinamori and Himemiya."

"Then there's also Team Central, with Elvin," Chase argued. "Night Sky isn't our only enemy."

"Team Ragnarok is also participating," Ryuusei said. "The problem is our lack of reserves."

"Oh, that," Chase shrugged. "Since it's not a school thing, Youkai's filling in. After all, Riding tournaments like these are super popular nowadays, that's why even people like Ryokai and Hibiki-san are in it."

"The Stygian Dirge is a tournament with many, many participants," Ryuusei considered. "There are standing Duels, and there are Riding Duels. There's even a rumour that this time it'd be fought in Battle Royale format."

"Huh. So a team strategy is needed," Rex concluded.

Chase remained silent, although his eyes continued flickering to the fine, invisible vine-like chains that flickered over Ryuusei like a veil of spider-web. "What is that? This is the first time I'm seeing it..."

_Is it? _Rei whispered. _Then it is close, the Crown of the Summer._

The dragon's green eyes flickered to the small Dandylion who held the chains together, the small Duel spirit squirming before it disappeared.

Ryuusei might not have realised the language of the plants, nor the warnings portended, but he would. He would, in time, know... Like others, he will learn what it means, to be equal to the Winter Queen.

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**_

_**Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. IV: Trust Guardian

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**IV: Trust Guardian**

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains of the four-poster bed as Setsuka Shimotsuki stirred awake. "It's morning already."

The tiger sleeping by the foot of the bed opened its yellow eyes. "_It is, Mistress._"

"He finally gave me something for White Day."

"_So he did?_"

"Dewloren," Setsuka changed the subject. "What do you think of her motives?"

"_She is searching for the Summer monarch,_" the Tiger King answered."_It could be a male, it could also be female. In the end, it depends. Until then, the Summer monarch will remain mortal. If we were to strike-_"

"I have no interest in that, Dewloren," Setsuka answered. "In the end, no matter how the Sorciere acts, she is merely a tool to correct the balance. To find the Summer monarch who can take on the crown without undue harm would require someone of exceptional Duelling skill within my own proximity. Therefore, the exceptional Duellists of the generation will gather in Neo Domino. Whoever wins, whoever loses, she intends to make this city a bloodbath to unlock the Summer monarch. Typical of Summer. There is no need to aggravate the situation."

"_Mistress, the Summer monarch will be the only one who has a chance of killing you once you have ascended. Are you certain of it?_"

"A reminder of mortality is good," Setsuka answered. "Like losing one's parents, like realising how alone one truly is... the Summer monarch will be the only one amongst many who will be intimately familiar with this. What I am certain of, is that whoever it is, they will straddle two worlds like me until they choose."

"_But, Mistress..._"

"It won't change the contract," Setsuka gently answered. "Until I can think like a spirit, I am human. While I have this human heart, I will remain. In th end, I am not completely spirit, just like the Summer monarch is not completely spirit, nor is he completely human, just like I am no longer completely human."

"_One would say that that is a paradoxical state of existence._"

"There are indefinite things in this world that remain unexplained," Setsuka answered. "The manga had it right. No matter how weird it is, mankind will always observe it. It will always be so with mankind. But it is the imagination. But it is the past. People are the strangest creatures."

Dewloren looked back at her. "_You are the Winter Queen, Queen of Air and Darkness, Queen of Air and Darkness, Chatelaine of Lia Fáil, and titled Great Queen of Phantoms and Lady of the Frost Moon. Regardless of whether you are human or spirit, your counterpart will be the monarch of Summer, Ruler of the Land and Light, Chatelaine of Cloch de Fáil, titled the Shining One, whether they are human or spirit._"

"And lives will be lost," Setsuka noted.

"_And lives will be lost,_" Dewloren agreed. "_The cruelty of the Sorciere de Fleur is an arbitrary, random one. It is not deliberate. That makes the fates that the 'seeds' she scatters even more cruel, even if the basis is silly as it is. Because only one of those many, innumerable seeds will bloom into the one to match Winter._"

Setsuka lazily stretched as she crawled out of the high-thread-count sheets. "Well, it is useless to think about such things. It would be better to think of whether locating the Summer monarch ourselves or playing along with this game is better."

"_I am not aware that you are able to locate the Summer monarch._"

"You said it yourself, the Summer monarch will be my counterpart," Setsuka pointed out as she lifted the curtain. "It is conceivable that they are already amongst us. In the Arcadia Movement... in that case, if 'seeds' that are beyond any psychic or normal power are introduced into the pool of talents at the Movement, what do you think will be the result?"

"_They will inevitably challenge- I see! So-_"

"I am being used to uncover the Summer monarch," Setsuka nodded. "In the end, for all her skill at time magic, that is the ultimate plan. What a simple plan. Simple, yet clever."

"_Still, we could stop this plan. We merely need to inform the pieces we know._"

"The rock, once it starts to roll down the hill, it won't stop," Setsuka answered. "It will keep rolling until the end of the road. If we stop this plan, she will try another. Spirits are nothing if not persistent, after all, and if she tries something else, this mortal world might well fall apart. On the other hand, she may find the Summer monarch. She may not. Gifting so many 'seeds' will only drain her power until there are only dregs of it when she finally finds the true Summer monarch, and knowledge is one of those things she will find difficult to pass onto him. We will have an inexperienced monarch on our hands. Thus, however you look at it, I win."

"_As expected of our monarch,_" Dewloren bowed his head. "_Our relationship has been formed. No matter how trivial the meeting and the incidents that follow may seem, a relationship is made. Even if it is for a short amount of time, a knot that has been tied does not unravel. You will use this link, and in the end the Summer monarch is under your influence._"

"That depends. If the monarch is an enemy, I will destroy them. It serves no purpose for a senseless war to continue."

* * *

Ryuusei liked class. People were usually paying attention to something else, namely the teacher. And woe betide the idiot that did not pay attention to Marufuji Ryou-sensei.

Dandylion was playing over his desk as he scribbled down the gist of the whole thing.

"Where is your sense of restraint...?" Ryuusei muttered. "Still, it's odd... you've never been this active."

"What's up, Ryuusei?" Chase asked once they settled for lunch in the cafeteria. "And what's with the sunflower?"

"What sunflower?" Rex asked.

"That's precisely it," Ryuusei answered. "It's Dandylion. He's never been this active before."

"_Tanpopo_," Rex muttered. "Then that's rather odd, right? That Chase thought it was a sunflower..."

"It looks like one!" Chase defended. "Anyway, why would a spirit suddenly be stirring?"

"An omen...?" Rex suggested.

"Please, no," Ryuusei muttered. "Omens usually come in the form of..."

"Yes...?" one slender hand reached over and sharp fingernails poised over equally blue eyes as cold blue-grey eyes crinkled. "Were you going to say something, Fudo Ryuusei?"

"Not if you're doing to dig out my eyes, Shimotsuki Setsuka," Ryuusei countered. "Aren't you supposed to be eating over at Queens?"

The now second-year head prefect Setsuka crossed her legs as she took a seat at the circular table. "I have an assignment only you can do."

"I refuse," Ryuusei automatically answered. "Youkai-sempai isn't acting up because of Chase-"

"Oi!" Chase protested.

"-and Kisara is dating Rex, and they're fine. As long as nothing happens in our sphere, there's nothing you can do."

"Oh?" Setsuka pointed to a spot at the table, which to the spiritually aware contained a bristling Dandylion. "_Tanpopo_... how cute. Your assignment is to investigate why is this acting up."

"Dewloren can't act for you?" Chase interrupted.

"A three-hundred pound tiger walking around with me leading it," Setsuka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, good point," Ryuusei looked away. "But then, you have a whole contingent to choose from."

"Today I'm also occupied by the Queen of Queens tournament committee," Setsuka answered. "There are only three people who can see spirits, that is, me, you and Chase Princeton. There are only two in the Arcadia Movement, so it's between you and me. I'm occupied, so you're the only one left."

"And why do I have to go?" Ryuusei muttered.

"So far, no one is attacking Sanctuary," Setsuka answered. "Therefore, it may be reasonable to assume ties to our school. My Dewloren and your Tanpopo-san has been acting up since we entered the school. In short, there is something about the campus that is disrupting the spirits. Therefore, before that happens, deal with it."

"You're leaving already?" Rex asked as Setsuka stood. "He hasn't even given you an answer."

"You forget, I know your type, Fudo Ryuusei," Setsuka murmured. "You won't let these mundane people get hurt when you can afford to. That is the kindness of your heart."

"We're going to investigate this, aren't we?" Rex muttered once she left.

"Yes," Ryuusei muttered. "Yes, we are."

* * *

If the rest of Duel Academia Kings were confused as their star was wandering about the campus, they never showed.

The buildings of Kings and Queens were arranged like a flying-goose formation, Kings lying to the east of Neo Domino, and Queens to the west, with the main auditorium and administration building held in the centre. Aside from the usual buildings of classrooms, facilities and lecture rooms, the shared facilities were scattered about the rest of the campus. It was hardly as large as, say, Central, but for a Duel Academia which held an elementary school, a middle school and a university-like high school within the same general area under the banner of Duel Academia, it was plenty large for a city like Neo Domino

"Dandylion, are you sure it's here?" Ryuusei held back as a stench of flowers reached him. A familiar, familiar smell...

_"Samildanach,_ you are here."

Ryuusei turned to be faced with the pink-robed magician. "You're... Marguerite..."

"Equally skilled in many arts, how suitable a 'seed'," she whispered as the plant-lion bristled in agitation, her expression serene. Her expression turned sour, no, angry at seeing the lion.

"_What_, are those _chains_?" she spat as the smell of flowers grew stronger.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuusei defended. "You're... wait. 'Seeds'... then, you're the one who turned Hazuki into that state?"

"Oh, you mean the _Eriau_," Marguerite answered absently. "Her seed was brilliant, but she wasn't ready for it to bloom. Not for a long time, but at least it's not like it was never meant to bloom."

"You injured her, and she could have died!" Ryuusei defended. "Do you even care?"

"Should I?" Marguerite inquisitively asked. "In the end, her death would have been sad, but it would have meant nothing. What is important is finding that important person. As the holder to a 'seed', you must know as well, nothing is more important for a 'seed' than to bloom, and bloom well. I must find that person."

Ryuusei looked at her for a long moment, under which she stared back. "Then... if I help you find that person, will you stop causing people to be injured?"

"E- Excuse me?" Marguerite paused, and her serene expression actually looked stunned.

"I'm sure, that this is also troublesome for you," Ryuusei pleaded. "And, if you're searching for such an important person, then surely having more people to help can't go wrong, right? I'll help you."

"You'd... do that?" Marguerite whispered. "But... I hurt your friend. Why would you do that...?"

"Why were you searching so desperately?" Ryuusei questioned. "Because you also have things precious to you, right? So precious, that you'd even hurt others for that. To pursue a thing even if the present world is lost. Even when comfort is abandoned, knowing the importance of the thing to be lost and the pain it brings though. Still yearning for it, existing for it. That is true determination, isn't it?"

"I... I don't know," Marguerite whispered. "I... I just need to find that person. But, that you'll help me... you're just a human! A human... holding a 'seed' that has yet to bloom... _how can you help me_?" The last part was almost mouthed in a silent scream.

Ryuusei choked on the smell of flowers. "I'll help you!"

"You... you will..." Marguerite whispered in disbelief. "You... mortal... no, human. What is your name?"

"Name?' Ryuusei started as the winds blew. "Well, this is sort of the first time we've talked face to face. I'm... wait, is this so important? I mean, I heard that you can control a person knowing their name."

"Names are very important, names have power," Marguerite nodded. "It doesn't matter if it's living or not, once you give it a name, you embodied that person or object with the same amount of power. Very well. I am the Sorciere de la Fleur Temps. I go by the name Marguerite."

"Marguerite... that's French, right?" Ryuusei nodded. "I'm Fudo Ryuusei."

"Ryuusei... the unmoving meteor," Marguerite translated. "A star... yes, my adopted name is French, a word for the flower mortals call _Leucanthemum vulgare_, or the daisy flower. Fudo Ryuusei... you are the first person to have offered to help me search for that person. For that... I thank you."

Ryuusei coughed, looking away. "So... who is that person?"

* * *

Many hours later, it was dark and Ryuusei was still struggling to interpret the name of the person. "Regina Titania Helena, er, what's this-"

Marguerite, still invisible, coughed delicately. "The mortal worlds would know her as Titania, Queen of the Faeries. It is her soul, that of the Summer monarch, that I seek."

"Oh," Ryuusei nodded, crossing his legs from his perch on his chair by his desk as he looked at Marguerite sprawled out on the bed he never occupied. "Do I dare ask why?"

"... I suppose it fair to answer," Marguerite nodded. "You are aware that the Winter Queen has taken mortal form in the girl, Setsuka Shimotsuki?"

Ryuusei nodded. "I saw you, at that castle with the parapet of Lia Fáil when we went to get Shimotsuki."

"Yes, I remember now," Marguerite confessed. "At the time when you came, Night Rose Knight, Tytannial was merely serving as regent queen, in place of the true queen and king consort Titania and Oberon, hence the name corruption and the title of Princess of Camellias. Although Tytannial has finally regrown herself, she has proven to be an incompetent monarch. Winter grows stronger in these dark and cold days, and the balance of powers remained threatened.

"The rivalry of the then-Queen of Summer Titania and the Winter Queen Maeve was legendary, but the balance was kept and everyone was happy... until Queen Titania was killed. Then, King Oberon marched into battle and killed Maeve in a fight to the death. Neither survived, and they entered the cycle of rebirth. Now, the Winter Queen is back, but the Summer monarch is nowhere to be found. I must therefore find the one who holds the soul of Titania and restore them to the Ivory Throne of Cloch de Fáil. The Warm Monarch is the only one who can face the Cold Queen."

"Did you know Titania...?" Ryuusei trailed off.

"...I was her handmaiden," Marguerite confessed. "We spirits do not make friends easily. I was a new spirit then, born from the Necro Fleur. Titania took me in and raised me, and thereafter I owe my everything to her. Even my mastery of time magic. It is because I wish to meet Titania, or whoever she may be now, that I am here..."

"Oi, are you alright?" Ryuusei asked as Marguerite doubled over suddenly.

"Duel spirits like me are physically incapable of staying in the mortal worlds for so long without a mortal shell to bind to," Marguerite coughed, her body wrecking. "I... I have power, but not enough to remain for so long a stretch of time."

"You just need a mortal shell, right?" Ryuusei asked. "Then...?"

"You... if you do so, we shall form a contract," Marguerite nodded. "If we do... you are far too kind, did you know that, _Samildanach_?"

"Well, it's obviously causing you discomfort!" Ryuusei snapped even as the Dandylion vibrated in agitation. "You still have to search for Titania, right? You can't continue like this! Someone who took you in wouldn't want you to be in pain!"

"I..." Marguerite shivered. "You are far too kind, _Samildanach._.. no, Ryuusei. I have never granted you a 'seed', nor have I caused your 'seed' to bloom. If you would serve as my anchor to this world, then a debt is incurred. I will repay it."

"So... how do we form a contract?" Ryuusei asked. "There's no funny ritual involved, is there?"

"Ha!" Marguerite coughed. "The ritual is an agreement. If you would take me in, three services I render to you. Do we have an agreement? Answer yes or no. I will promise to obey the laws of your world to the best of my understanding."

"Agreed." Ryuusei nodded even as the Dandylion became frantic.

"Then, contract sealed," Marguerite murmured as a rope of light formed between their wrist and a transparent fleur-de-lis bearing three petals blinked onto his forearm, before disappearing. Right at the same time, the breathing of the Duel spirit seemed to ease some more. "I... should make your 'seed' bloom, shouldn't I? You wish for power, don't you?"

"...power isn't bad," Ryuusei admitted. "But, what I really wish for is something you can't give me, or something that's easy to get. I already have two constant companions, who remain even with my psychic powers being the thing that isolate me from them. They try, they do try. I don't regret having friends. I have relative wealth, a good family, good health and I can control my not-inconsiderable psychic powers. There's nothing wrong with my life right now. That's why, there's nothing you could give for me that I already have, but thank you, anyway."

"...you are a man of relatively simple wants, then," Marguerite whispered, closing her eyes. "I have met many humans in my quest to find the perfect 'seeds' that Titania-sama may hold. Some are greedy, some are desperate, some are pitiful. All of them, when faced with the promise of power, immediately reach for it, without knowing the consequences of their actions or the responsibility of their power..."

"...you're crying," Ryuusei whispered.

"I am...?" Marguerite echoed as she clawed at her face. "So these are tears...? What are they? In the imaginary world, this phenomenon does not exist..."

"What kind of world is that?" Ryuusei echoed.

"It is within the forests," Marguerite whispered, as if in a dream. "A place where sickness and death did not exist. It was a place of eternal youth and beauty. Here, music, strength, life, and all pleasurable pursuits came together in a single place. Happiness lasted forever; no one wanted for food or drink. We had humans wander through it. Some call it Tír na nÓg, some Mag Mell, but I knew it as Cloch de Fáil, where the Ivory Throne resides."

"Lia Fáil," Ryuusei recalled the castle as the top of th imaginary world from which Setsuka had been torn from.

"Yes," Marguerite nodded. "Cloch de Fáil stands opposite Lia Fáil. But, here, in this mortal world... there is pain, there is sorrow, there is distrust and rage and regret. Yet the happiness, the sweetness, it is far stronger. It is... different. I... I do not understand."

Ryuusei harrumphed. "So, what do we do? To find Titania?"

"Well..." Marguerite considered. "The first criteria is a 'seed' that has bloomed, and bloomed magnificently and the wielder has an innate proficiency to use it. The second is to combat the Winter Queen."

"Shimotsuki?" Ryuusei echoed. "Then that means that they would have to face Shimotsuki sooner or later."

"Yes," Marguerite confessed. "Yes, Summer and Winter must clash sooner or later. That is why, whatever 'seed' that has bloomed must face that terrifying power, that of the _Morrigan._ If I have found Titania-sama, I will bring them back to Cloch de Fáil to be crowned."

"... what happens if you don't?" Ryuusei asked in curiosity.

"I will," Marguerite affirmed. "Titania-sama will exist in the same plane as Maeve. She will be in this plane."

"If you're certain," Ryuusei nodded as a card fluttered to his table. "What is...?" he trailed of as he held up the card, Marguerite's exact likeness apparent.

"A mark of our contract," Marguerite answered.

Ryuusei nodded, slotting it into his deck. "I'll try it out. So, do you eat? Well, you're a spirit, so I don't know if I should invite you or something."

"E- Excuse me?" Marguerite blinked. "No..."

"Ah, that's sad," Ryuusei answered. "Seika's cooking is good enough to die for."

"I... I am able to perceive tastes through our contract," Marguerite answered, looking away. "If you are to eat, I will be able to perceive them through you. Then..."

"Ah," Ryuusei seriously nodded. "I'll be sure to taste enough foods for you, then."

Marguerite stared at his back as he left the room.

* * *

She was still staring as Fudo Ryuusei fell asleep. The green chains around him held by the Dandylion, the fact that he could see her, a trait far less common in the mortal worlds, and his very self... mortals were unusual.

Dandylion bristled as she tried to approach.

"Oh, shush, you," she sighed as she glanced at the man, asleep on the floor despite the bed present. "Now, let's see those chains."

The plant-lion growled, actually snarling as it began to bounce out of her otherwise magical reach.

"Hold still," Marguerite growled, trying to reach for the little monster that kept the chains. "Why? Why is this man chained to such an extent? Such fine work is beyond most Spellcasters, not even Queen Maeve could have woven something like this... I said _hold_!"

The Dandylion snorted as it landed in Ryuusei's embrace, almost daring her to reach.

"Lions... lions like you are the sign of royalty," Marguerite whispered. "So, why are you with him?"

The plant-lion continued its passive-aggressive stance.

"Tanpopo, be quiet..." Ryuusei murmured sleepily as he took the Dandylion to hug, the plant grinning all the while.

Marguerite gazed from the oddly loyal Duel spirit associated with royalty, to the constantly blooming plum blossoms outside the room by the window in the night. For a shining star and a witch to meet like this... "You... are a very strange mortal, Fudo Ryuusei. I think this contract will be very interesting. Now, let's start on that first chain."

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**_

_**Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. V: Guardian Treasure

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**V: Guardian Treasure**

It was late at night when they finally touched down. After going through customs, collecting their luggage, and generally complaining about stringent regulations, two girls finally came out.

One girl had short brown hair, bright green eyes set in tan skin. She wore cargoes, a T-shirts bearing: 'A Wizard's Staff has a Knob on the End' and a grey fedora. The other was dressed like a typical Goth, but in a way that promoted manoeuvrability against a tan skin. Her long black hair and black eyes lent an aura of malice that did not soften except through the first girl.

"Yes, we're finally through!" the first girl shouted. "Goodbye, thirteen-hour flight!"

"You..." the second sighed. "Anna, we're still going to have to sit thirteen hours on the way back. Don't celebrate yet."

"Aww, Rose..." Anna nearly cried. "We're finally here in Neo Domino! Here where the Queen is! We're finally here where all the action is!"

"Yes, yes. Now let's get to that hotel before we find the Queen," Rose patiently explained. "Only you would want to participate in a Duel spirit war even against all odds..."

* * *

Fudo Ryuusei yawned lightly as he awoke to the waking world. As usual, the air inside his room was perfumed with plum blossoms in spring... scratch that, the whole year his room smelt of plum from the window. The Dandylion was bouncing in- no, it was bouncing in a lap covered in a long skirt in cherry pink-

"Good morning," Marguerite greeted. Something green played in her hands, almost like a vine of ivy that had trailed about somewhere in the wind. "Did you know that your gift was being restrained?"

"...excuse me?" Ryuusei repeated. "Restrained?"

Marguerite held up the ivy-like vines. She was kneeling on the clean parquet flooring, her fingers poised as if teasing apart the chains like thread. "These 'weeds' you see have been robbing your 'seed' of power to flourish. This one, for example, has held off your gift of True Sight. Perhaps it accounts for that you have very rarely seen spirits, for that gift is weakened by the chains that restrain yourself."

He had to ask. "Who would want to chain me?"

"Who knows," Marguerite shrugged. "There are numerous reasons I can think of to restrain such power, especially considering the number of chains. I can unbind you, but it shall take power and time."

"Thanks," Ryuusei answered.

"Consider it a service rendered," Marguerite answered. "It is only mortals who could have used this particular shadowy magic. Only those of that bloodline..."

"Huh?" Ryuusei blinked.

"There are very few spell-casters in this mortal world now," Marguerite mused. "Especially of this magic. I knew of only two people who could have used it to 'bind'..."

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Ryuusei nodded as he stepped into the bathroom.

It was after freshening up that Ryuusei found the ghostly spirit of the Sorciere de Fleur in the kitchen, poking curiously at the rice. "What is this?"

"Good morning, Nii-chan!" Seika called.

"Morning," Ryuusei sat down at the set place. "_Itadakimasu_."

Marguerite and the Dandylion remained silently hostile at each other as Ryuusei ate his way through and finally left home for school on the Meteor Stream. This silence lasted until their partner got impatient.

"Okay, what's with the silence?" Ryuusei quietly asked, touching the visor on his red-streaked helmet as he reached a red light.

"It is nothing," Marguerite confessed. "It is... emotions are more intense. In my spiritual form before, every interaction of your world was like being immersed deeply in the seas, there was almost no way of communication. Through you, I perceive... differently."

"Is it like that with all spirits?" Ryuusei asked as the red light changed and he got back onto the road.

"Who knows," Marguerite cryptically answered. "The only moments of clarity would come only when I have caused 'seeds' to bloom, and in exchange I would feed on the darkness that exists that makes them wish for such power. It is only a moment, a moment that shall pass. You are the first mortal that has made a pact with me that lasts."

"I think that's sad," Ryuusei commented. "To have to interact with people for only an instant. Surely you must have been lonely."

"I... I didn't think of that," Marguerite whispered quietly as the Meteor Stream swerved into the campus of DA Kings.

"Yo," Chase greeted at their usual places in the classroom. "Ryuusei, the Tanpopo is still acting up."

"Huh? I guess you can say that..." Ryuusei mused. "But whatever causing this is gone anyway, so it should be fine, right?"

"Oi, wake up," Rex said. "Tenjouin-sensei."

Tenjouin Fubuki smiled as he stood at the front of the class. "For your graduation trip we have a choice of Heartland next door, Academy Island and Tokyo. However... we have no idea which trip to give you guys!"

"_Don't smile when you're saying that!_" the class chorused at him.

"That's why, we'll be sending a class representative to battle it out with the other class representatives," Tenjouin-sensei smiled. "The winning class of the three-way battle gets to choose! Now, choose your class representative!"

Unanimously, the class pointed to Ryuusei.

"Fudo, you're up!" Tenjouin-sensei smiled. "So, get the Island trip for us, okay?"

"Sensei, that's completely unfair! What about Tokyo!"

Tenjouin-sensei frowned. "But, Academy Island has a five-star accommodation..."

"_Okay!_" the class turned to Ryuusei. "_We're counting on you!_"

Duel time rolled around to see Ryuusei facing Shirahane Ren and Ishihara Takeshi from the next class.

"May the best man win!" Shirahane was smiling.

"Duel!"

Ren: LP 8000

Takeshi: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Draw!" Ren called. "I summon T.G. Catapult Dragon [900/1300] to the field in attack mode! Now, I special summon T.G. Jet Falcon [1400/1200] to the field using the effect of Catapult Dragon! Tuning, level two Dragon to level three Falcon! Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on, Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

In a flash, the infamous white-robed magician appeared [2400/1800].

"Using the effect of Jet Falcon, both my opponents take five hundred damage!" Ren called.

Takeshi: LP 8000 → LP 7500

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 7500

Ren: LP 8000

"I'll set a card, turn end!" Ren called.

"Draw!" Takeshi called. "I summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant [400/800] to the field! Now, since I control no other cards, I banish two Nordic monsters to special summon two Einherjar tokens [1000/1000]! Tuning, two level four Tokens to level two Valkyrie! North star in heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority! Synchro Summon! Rule the heaven and earth! The Supreme God, Odin, Father of the Aesir!"

In a flash, that monster appeared [4000/3500], magnificent and proud.

"I'll set a card, turn end!" Takeshi called.

"Draw!" Ryuusei announced. "The battle royale rules state that no one can attack on the first round... I'll play the Spell card, Tuning, to take Junk Synchron and mill a card. Because I milled Dandylion, I get two Fluff Tokens on the field. Then, I use Heavy Storm."

The other two grimaced as their cards were swept away.

"I summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400] and using its effect I tribute it to special summon Gigaplant [2400/1200] to the field," Ryuusei announced. "Equip Supervise to activate its Gemini effect and revive Lonefire Blossom. Now, I tribute Lonefire to special summon the tuner Spore [400/800] from my deck to the field. Tuning two level one Tokens to level one Spore! Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

"Crap!" Both swore as the dragon tuner [500/1400] folded its wings as it appeared.

"I draw a card!" Ren quickly called.

"Activating Twilight Rose Dragon's effect, once per turn, I can tribute a level five or higher Plant Type monster to special summon a Plant Type monster or Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard," Ryuusei called. "So, I will tribute Gigaplant to special summon Spore again. Because Supervise leaves the field, Gigaplant is special summoned to my field once more. Tuning, level six Gigaplant to level one Spore! Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower set in bloom! Synchro summon! Bloom, Black Rose Dragon!"

The majestic dragon appeared, as the darker and smaller dragon cried out in answer.

Ryuusei glanced from the two dragons to recall, when Black Rose first entered his hand...

"For all those redeemed nightmares," he whispered. "Tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon to level three Twilight Rose Dragon! Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

The sky turned dark. Wisps of black whirled overhead, and then, slowly, very slowly, the miasma condensed into the form of an enormous dragon. Its narrow head and slender neck was velvety black, as were its wings, formed by countless rose petals. The dragon was coated with brilliant stardust, glowing and glittering, like a night sky unseen by civilisation [3000/2500]. It was also awesome enough that Takeshi and Ren instinctively stepped back.

Takeshi frowned. "But, Odin is still stronger..."

"Night Rose Dragon's second effect," Ryuusei called. "Once per turn, I can halve the attack and defence power of a monster my opponent controls [4000/3500 → 2000/1750]."

"...well, crud," Takeshi openly admitted.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn," Ryuusei declared.

"What a strong opponent," Ren muttered. "But... I summon T.G. Cyber Magician [0/0]. Using the Rush Rhino in my hand, I Synchro summon! Tuning, level four Rush Rhino to level one Cyber Magician! Limit release, Level 5! Booster launch, OK! In-creation, OK! Ground support, all clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Synchro tuner, Tech Genus Wonder Magician!"

In a flash, the pink-haired magician [1900/0].

"I draw a card," Ren called. "Now, tuning, level five Hyper Librarian to level five Wonder Magician! Limiter Removal Level 10! Main Bass Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite Power, unleashed here and now, break through this very dimension and beyond! Go! Accel Synchro! Come on, Tech Genus Blade Blaster!"

Green armour shimmered as the bayonet of the monster flashed [3300/2200].

"Blade Blaster, attack Night Rose Dragon!" Ren called. "Shoot Blade!"

"Trap card, Blaue Rosen!" Ryuusei called. "When a Rose Dragon is chosen as an attack or effect target, I can redirect the target to another card on the field! I choose Odin!"

"Damn!" Takeshi swore as his monster went under.

Takeshi: LP 7500 → LP 6200

Ren: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 7500

"Turn end," Ren scowled.

"At the end phase, Odin is revived!" Takeshi called. "Then, I'll draw a card. My turn, draw! I'll use Odin's invulnerability to Spells and Traps this turn! Odin, attack that Night Rose Dragon!"

"Trap card, Choking Thorns!" Ryuusei called. "I'll target one monster and equip this card to that target, which in this case is Night Rose Dragon. When Night Rose attacks or is attacked, during damage calculation only its attack with increase by half the power of the attacking monster or the attack target."

"What?" Takeshi yelled as Night Rose Dragon spread its wings [3000/2500 → 5000/2500] and Odin was brought low.

Takeshi: LP 6200 → LP 4200

Ren: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 7500

"There's got to be a trap in that," Takeshi growled. "I'll activate Burial from a Different Dimension to return the cards I banished to the graveyard. I end my turn, and at the end phase I banish Valkyrie to revive Odin! Turn end!"

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "Well, you're right, there's a trap. At my next End Phase, Choking Thorns basically forces my Night Rose to self-destruct and special summon a Rose Dragon from the graveyard, treating the special summon like a Synchro summon except that the special summoned monster can't be destroyed by card effects. But, I draw! I'll play the Spell, Angel Baton! I draw two cards, and discard a monster card. Now, I summon Junk Synchron [1300/500] and use its effect to special summon Tuningware [100/300]. Activate Machine Duplication, hello two more Tuningware. Tuning, level two Tuningware to level three Junk Synchron! Come, Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

Another white-robed magician appeared.

Ryuusei glanced from it to Ren. "Hey, it's you."

"Oi!" Ren rebutted.

"Now, banishing Gigaplant from graveyard to special summon Spore as a level seven monster," Ryuusei continued. "Tuning, level one Tuningware to level seven Spore! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Another one...?" Ren backed away as the monster [2500/2000] appeared.

"I draw a card," Ryuusei shortly declared. "And another two due to the two Tuningware. I discard a monster to special summon the tuner Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400]. Tuning, level one Tuningware to level five Quickdraw! "Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!"

Ren was already furiously chewing his nails at Synchro monster number four [2400/2000]. "Crap..."

"Night Rose Dragon's first effect!" Ryuusei barked. "Banishing Lonefire Blossom, I'll destroy Blade Blaster! Destructive Bloom!"

"Argh..." Ren sighed sadly.

"Now, Night Rose Dragon, direct attack with Witching Obscurity!" Ryuusei called. "Stardust Dragon, Drill Warrior, Hyper Librarian, direct attack!"

Ren: LP 8000 → LP 0

Takeshi: LP 4200

Ryuusei: LP 7500

"And I halve Odin's attack with Night Rose Dragon's Choking Vines effect [4000/3500 → 2000/1750]," Ryuusei nodded. "I'll set a card, and at the end phase Choking Thorns destroys Night Rose and then, I revive Night Rose Dragon!"

Dark wings spread, and the velvety black dragon coated with diamond-dust leapt into being before him, wings unfolding and shielding protectively.

"Turn end," Ryuusei nodded.

"Draw," Takeshi growled. "I'll summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts [1200/800] in attack mode. Then, I'll activate the card, De-Synchro to dissolve Odin. I'll set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei declared. Even though it was for formality's sake, it was clear who was going to win already. "Banish Spore and Twilight Rose, Odin and Tanngrisnir are destroyed. Night Rose, Stardust, direct attack!"

Takeshi: LP 4200 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"_So this is the power of the third-years...?_"

"_No, that's Fudo Ryuusei, the Prince of Duel..._"

"_So strong... Night Rose Dragon..._"

"_So he's the Night Rose Knight...?_"

"Go, Ryuusei!" Chase was calling as Ryuusei bowed to his opponents and got off the stage. "You won!"

"Yes," Ryuusei echoed hollowly. "Yes..."

* * *

"I'm back," Ryuusei called as he entered the house to take off his shoes.

"Oh, welcome home, Ryuusei," Dr Izayoi Aki smiled at him. "Dinner's just ready."

"Oh, Mom," Ryuusei acknowledged. "How was your day?"

"Good, no one died unexpectedly," Aki gave a small smile. "Yours?"

"Won a Duel. No rampaging Duellists."

"My son the Duellist," Aki nodded. "If only you weren't born with this curse..."

Ryuusei said nothing.

The fact that her only child had inherited his powers in a much stronger form from her, had almost broken Izayoi Aki. Even the tacit support of his grandparents and his father had not stopped her angst over that her son was a young child, bearing enough power to wipe out a city block. Not to mention the red bangs and Black Rose that gave him away as the son of the former Black Rose Witch, there was, well, that he attracted people to him.

"Erm, we have a career talk next week," Ryuusei blurted as mother and son sat to dinner, since the Professor was working late. "Tuesday. Well, do you have time, Mom?"

"That's nice," Aki nodded. "I'll definitely make time. So, how was Seika's performance? She's spending the night over with the Himemiya family, so I couldn't quite catch her."

"Fine," Ryuusei tried to sum it up. "The teacher was using a Beatdown strategy, so she mostly used Firey. She won before five turns were up, that's fast for a lower life point format. Uzuki was more creative, the Madolche Desperate Waltz effect damage loop."

"How innovative," Aki agreed. "How about you, Ryuusei? Have you thought about your career after school yet?"

"...I was thinking of building D-Wheels," Ryuusei carefully chose.

Aki smiled, her face brightening. "Just like your father, struck with the grease-monkey syndrome. But, you'll have to... well, Ava-san is very trustworthy, but I'm worried about any stalkers you might meet."

Fudo Yusei had first joked that the baby-napping nurse must have fallen for Ryuusei at first glance, even though his distinct hairstyle and familial resemblance quickly blew any chance of mistaken identity out of the water. The joke had turned old at his first stalker as five. "Mom, not every person I meet is guaranteed to be a stalker. Rex and Chase aren't."

"I trust your friends, but I think it'd be better if you dated in a while," Aki sighed. "You know that I don't mind if you're gay, Ryuu-chan, but you're barely even dating and you're in your third year already."

And his mother's worrying streak happens. "I'll start dating once the thing about Anjhel finally fades."

Aki's worry lines deepened slightly. "Ah, yes. Don't worry, Ryuu-chan, take your time. You don't have to give up finding someone as reliable as your father, you know."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You are a good Duellist," Marguerite noted as Ryuusei sat alone on the roof of the apartment building, watching the sight of Neo Domino in the night, as if the very city itself were alive. The plants on the sky-garden began to flower just by his very proximity, but Ryuusei ignored them out of long practice. "But... why use Black Rose over Stardust?"

"Because Stardust isn't for me," Ryuusei answered. "Stardust called to Seika a long time ago, that's why she has Dad's copy. All I have is a new, albeit rare, copy. And... I think I need to remember the sins Black Rose bears."

"The sins... ah," Marguerite nodded. "But it is pointless. You are instead a target."

"There are limits to what we can do," Ryuusei shrugged. "Instead of regretting what we cannot do, it is better to do anything we can do. Even if what we do can't bring us to our final goal, it brings us that much closer to it. Duel Monsters gave me friends, and my first friend was Black Rose. It seems fair that I make my name on it."

"Yet you are not going to pursue it," Marguerite noticed.

"Fame does odd things to people," Ryuusei replied. "I Duel for the thrill, and the strategy. I have faced loss before, that's what makes it more interesting. Loss brings you to sympathise."

"Well, you are certainly slightly more intelligent, I shall submit," Marguerite nodded, her fingers still moving as if they were playing cat's cradle. "The plants love you."

Ryuusei trailed a finger across a brilliant purple pea-flower. "Maybe. Maybe not. Did you find more clues to find Titania?"

"No, I was more preoccupied with the chains that bind you," Marguerite nodded. "They are complex, but not unworkable. In fact, I think I may recognise the signature of one of them. We shall begin on the morrow, I think. There are many gateways through here."

* * *

Somewhere on the Indian Ocean, Cheryl kept staring at the man, Natashi Kiyomi from her bunk in the tiny cabin. What his purpose was she could hardly care less, except that it involved taking down Setsuka Shimotsuki. If it were to dispose of the bitch who took her powers, Cheryl supposed that she would quite cheerfully trade her first-born.

Ignored and bullied as a child, Cheryl Madison had been a loner in the St Mary's Orphanage for Lost Children. Like most, the psychic powers that arose later in her life were connected to resentment and anger, especially against Olive and the gang. Well, Olive and the gang killed each other on her command, did they not. Power was exhilarating, and people were sheep that should be controlled by the powerful.

Her ambition to control had grown until she joined the Arcadia Movement, where her powers were having problems controlling the psychics there. Undeterred, she pushed herself, and would have almost taken over the British section if not for that the head of the Arcadia Movement itself was on a visit.

Setsuka Shimotsuki was a being completely unlike any other psychic, Cheryl Madison had realised that day when she tried to use her psychic powers. She failed completely, and ended up Duelling the White Queen for supremacy. The outcome was concluded within six turns, and once her hold upon others gone and her powers failed her before Shimotsuki's icy grip and ice powers, Cheryl was sent to prison to await trial in the Holloway hell-hole.

Until Marguerite came...

_Would you like power...?_

Yes. Yes. Cheryl wanted that security of power so much, so much to bind people to her _geas_ and use them as she would... the certainty that she was in sole and only control of her destiny. Fudo Ryuusei was the pawn she must get, and so she will. Once she got to the charmingly handsome one, and got him to defeat Setsuka Shimotsuki, her hold would be cemented. She would be powerful, and free, in control of her fate. Not the courts, not the world, and certainly not Shimotsuki.

She felt nothing like a doll. Nothing like a doll at all.

The intent of Natashi Kiyomi, on the other hand, was far more benign.

Born to a family of royal advisers even before America was independent, the Natashi house was financially well-off. A constant search for new knowledge had always been encouraged amongst the family, though they should have been more specific when referring to the various knowledges. The first son Harumi, his older brother, had always been the favourite for becoming a curator of the Museum, while his younger sister Kimimi was the baby of the family. Overlooked as the middle child born to a Japanese mother, Kiyomi had turned to physics, especially the theories of Professor Fudo regarding perpetual motion and emotional states. He had become an outspoken advocate of the Ultimate Energy the same day he had read that thesis.

Yet, there was a part in the afterword of Professor Fudo's thesis that had mentioned the supernatural worlds. More and more, his curiosity was awoken. Could it be... there were other worlds that could be reached? The power, this power of light and darkness, and with it open the doors to the worlds between worlds... worlds that contained knowledge and new things. That which has not been seen in the three thousand worlds... Harumi was, unfortunately, not a believer, and Kimimi was too shallow.

_You wish for power to question the world...?_

Yes, yes, he ached to find proof. Proof of the other worlds and to find them. Like the lost city of Atlantis itself, buried in dreams and uncertainties, he wanted to find it, question, and... and this power was a start. _Fragarach_ was the Answerer, but it would only work if he knew where to look. The Arcadia Movement must hold it... and Shimotsuki was the only barrier. There was only one truth. If it required the aid of a felon to search for it, Kiyomi was willing to risk everything.

Even combat the enemy that admittedly even the British Arcadia Movement was scared shitless of...

* * *

_**Twilight Rose Dragon**__**  
DARK LV3 500/1400  
1 tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Synchro/Tuner/Plant  
Once per turn, you can tribute 1 level 5 or higher Plant-type monster to Special Summon 1 Plant-type monster or 1 "Black Rose Dragon" from your Graveyard.**_

_**Night Rose Dragon**__**  
DARK LV10 3000/2500  
1 Synchro Tuner + "Black Rose Dragon"  
Synchro/Dragon  
You can banish any number of plant-type monsters in your Graveyard to target the same number of cards on the field; destroy them. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and halve its ATK and DEF.**_

_**Credit for the above cards go to **__**The Otherworlder**__**. Both were first featured in Chapter 13 of the story, **__**Born in Another World.**_

_**Blaue Rosen  
**__**Type: Normal Trap  
**__**When a 'Rose Dragon' monster you control is targeted as an attack target or by a card effect, you can switch the target to another card on the field. You must control a 'Rose Dragon' to activate and resolve this card.**_

_**Choking Thorns  
**__**Type: Normal Trap  
Target one Plant Type monster or one 'Rose Dragon' Synchro monster; equip this card to that target. If the target attacks or is attacked, during damage calculation only, it gains ATK or DEF equal to half the power of the attack target or the attacking monster. At your next End Phase,destroy this card and the equipped monster; special summon one Plant Type or 'Rose Dragon' Synchro Monster from your graveyard. This special summon is treated as a Synchro summon. The monster special summoned by the effect of 'Choking Thorns cannot be destroyed by card effects.**_

_**The above cards are created by your truly.**_

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**_

_**Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	7. VI: Lost Guardian

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**VI: Lost Guardian**

"What is a 'seed', exactly?" came the question one day.

Marguerite floated aside the Meteor Stream, following Ryuusei along their path. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, we call 'seeds' a lot of things," Ryuusei reasoned. "So, why in this case we call these special powers 'seeds'?"

Marguerite considered. "Because from a seed, one can get almost anything. Without the practised eye, a 'seed' can grow into a plant, a flower, wheat, maize. There are possibilities from seeds. Potential is the same thing. It is like the old tales of red and blue eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon will bring victory," Marguerite recited. "The Red Eyes Black Dragon will bring the potential for victory. However, one must fight for victory to happen. The Blue Eyes itself is born powerful, but it can rarely change. The Red Eyes is weaker, but many different forms exist because the Red Eyes hold the will to improve and change. 'Seeds' are like that scattered amongst mortals... unknown, unseen, sleeping beneath the earth until they find that chance to grow and blossom."

"Ah," Ryuusei nodded in understanding as he turned a corner.

"Many seeds pass into the cycle of nature asleep," Marguerite nodded. "A few awaken. I have made many seeds bloom until I have forgotten their holders."

"Well, let's hope that every one of them are handled in this lifetime," Ryuusei sighed as he paused.

Before his D-Wheel, in the skies, Silver-green shadows shimmered into an autumn-winged azure fairy, red bubbles of forest magic floating between her slender hands.

"The Fairy of Illusions, Dreamsprite," Marguerite nodded with a satisfied smile as she held up her staff. "We must be cautious. Hear me, lady of forests!"

The plant fairy cocked her head, hovering low enough for Ryuusei to give a courteous nod. She smiled at him, blowing a bubble of raspberry-red magic to float around his hair.

"Child of dreams, we seek answers," Marguerite explained as courteously as she could. "I have traced your signature from the chains that bind this seer. Why has a mere mortal been chained?"

Ryuusei debated taking offence. He decided that perhaps it was for the best, even if the wording was slightly offensive. The fairy paled, her magic glowing pink as she took the the skies, or tried as a magic circle clasped her to that part of space.

"Well?" Marguerite questioned. "You will not escape the Spellbinding Circle so easily."

"I'm thinking that Dreamsprite usually has a backer, right?" Ryuusei cautiously asked. "That circle doesn't look comfortable."

"...you're right," Marguerite admitted as a shadow loomed.

A wind blew, and the circle shattered. With a terrified and apologetic squeak, the fairy took off as the circle dissolved, leaving the human Duellist and the magician Duel Spirit to face the newcomer. The flower, pink and large like a carnation, bloomed atop the head of the feminine figure in green with thorned vines for hands.

"Rose Witch," Ryuusei readily identified the plant monster.

The monster inclined its head in answer.

"So you're the backer?" Marguerite noted as the Rose Witch took a defensive stance. "Tell me, why the chains?"

"I cannot answer," the Rose Witch replied.

"And sealing the boy's Sight?"

"I cannot answer."

"You know full well I can tell mortal magic when it is present."

"I cannot answer."

"And yet the names of numerous magics associated with the spirits in this region are woven into the chains. Redirection of danger from the fairy of illusions, sacrifice for good tidings from you, the Rose Witch... oh."

"Yes, Marguerite?" Ryuusei asked as he stared from the Rose Witch to her.

"Someone wove protection magics as they bound you at the same time," Marguerite frowned. "So... it's a benign bond? In that case, why bond him at all? Which mortal could have done it in the first place? This is akin to playing a game with fate itself..."

"It's a protection?" Ryuusei asked. "Then who did it? Please, Rose Witch-san, can you tell me?"

The Duel spirit looked at him. "The White Witch."

"The White Witch...?" Ryuusei blinked. "Madame Shimotsuki?"

"I cannot answer," the Duel spirit answered.

"But it is Madame Shimotsuki, right?" Ryuusei pressed desperately. "You're saying that Madame Shimotsuki did something to hide seeing Duel spirits from me? That even though I could see them it's only just one?"

With dead eyes, the plant-monster met his own blue orbs. "...I cannot answer."

In a single leap, the Rose Witch had taken to the skies and disappeared into empty space.

"...did you know this White Witch?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes," Ryuusei murmured quietly, his eyes hidden under his bangs. "She's Shimotsuki's mother."

"Of the Winter Queen?" Marguerite sounded surprised. "Where is she?"

"...she died," Ryuusei confessed.

"Then, why did she do this...?" Marguerite murmured in wonderment. "If she were to give birth to the Winter Queen, perhaps...?"

"No," Ryuusei sounded serious. "Shimotsuki was already born when I met Madame Shimotsuki for the first time."

Marguerite sighed. "Then what is the purpose of binding one's true power? The woman is mortal, or else you would not have said that she has died. She has no reason to protect you, does she?"

"...I joined the Arcadia Movement then," Ryuusei offered. "She would protect us."

"...I do not understand," Marguerite shook her head, her magnificent hair scattering. "We should find some more of these spirits."

Ryuusei blinked as the leaf-red head of the Dreamsprite appeared once more. "Huh?"

Giggling, the spirit flew about the Meteor Stream, before flying off.

"They like you," Marguerite noted as the D-Wheel took to the highways once more. "Odd, for spirits you have never seen until now."

"I think they're friendly," Ryuusei defended as the Meteor Stream neared the Puzzle Area.

"The sprites, yes," Marguerite nodded. "However, that Rose Witch had no reason to be, yet she was courteous even though in their eyes you must be nothing but a boy entrusted to them. You have never left the city, have you?"

"No," Ryuusei answered, confused. "I've grown up here my whole life."

"How convenient," Marguerite nodded. "Did your parents have the True Sight?"

"No," Ryuusei shook his head. "I don't think so. Dad had the Clear Mind ability, Mom had her psychic powers. If anyone could see spirits, it would be Aunt Ruka. But, they're all Signers chosen by the Crimson Dragon, or that was what they said. I'm not like them."

"You are a child of two Signers, born of two people with an important stake in destiny," Marguerite pointed out. "That is a unique tie to destiny."

"Rex is also the son of a Signer," Ryuusei defended. "What's so different?"

"He does not know that his mother was once the enemy of the Signers. That lack of knowledge defeats the purpose."

"Carly-san is a Dark Signer?" Ryuusei nearly crashed at that news.

"Was," Marguerite corrected. "She does not remember, but the taint of Aslla piscu will be apparent once I unlocked the chains binding your True Sight."

"That... is kinda bizarre," Ryuusei decided, recalling Carly Atlas and her ditzy way. "Well, that kind of explains how Uncle Jack actually married, I guess..."

"It does not matter," Marguerite shrugged. "His fate will be one of his own doing. That is a very good fate."

"It's not like you can see fates, right?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But it is apparent that he will make his own fortune. He is his father's son, that is apparent to anyone who looks at him," Marguerite flicked her staff into the air, where she perched on it side-saddle like a witch would on her broom. "Enough of the _Ruairi._ What of yourself? A binding so strong but benign on an individual so close to the Winter Queen is suspicious. Especially when myself is thrown into the equation, that there will be others searching for the soul of the Summer monarch. It is a mere suspicion, but perhaps... fate has led me to find you. From you there is a lead to where, perhaps, the soul of Titania-sama sleeps."

"I promised that I'll help you find that person," Ryuusei answered as he rode past into the Puzzle Area. "We had a deal, didn't we?"

"Yes, a deal..." Marguerite whispered. "When you decide to do something or not to do something, it is a promise to yourself. The only person who can break that promise is the person who made it. What strong will you must have..."

"Did you say something?" Ryuusei asked.

"Watch the road... Ryuusei."

* * *

Rex was at his part-time job, Ava-san had told him to take this week off, and Chase was with his lawyers handling business of the Manjoume Group. Thus Ryuusei was cruising along today.

A roar sounded, the Meteor Stream skidded to a halt before it.

"You money or your life?" Casually threatening, the girl glared at him. She had badly bleached hair, aqua eyes set in orange-tanned skin, and was unnaturally skinny even though her chest was large. She wore a purple-sequinned dress that was short and strapless, with strappy black five-inch heels. Ryuusei couldn't tell much else past the pounds of make-up on and glittery nail polish. On her arm, her DuelDisk pulsed with light.

The red-and-black-haired Duellist stared from the huge dinosaur to her, and back. "Neither."

Red wings lashed out as the Black Rose Dragon took flight, its vines casually strangling the dinosaur as the girl stepped back. "You're... just like me..."

"Are you lost?" Ryuusei asked. "Do you need to get to the Movement?"

"The M- Movement... oh, you're one of them too," her eyes widened as she backed away. "No, stay away! I'm not going there! If I go there... freeze!"

Ryuusei winced as the psychic hit brushed, yet he willed himself to get up. "Are you sure-"

"You're a monster!' She began screaming as she tried to run, but tripped and ended up backing away.

"Oh, this one," Marguerite nodded. "She has a 'seed', I remember."

"Marguerite, is that you?" her eyes widened. "Please, I don't want to be a monster anymore, Marguerite, you can take it back, just turn me back to normal! Please..."

"_Sèamhaich_, the calm," Marguerite murmured. "A wish for popularity within, but secretly to be at peace. I granted it by causing her 'seed' to bloom, along with the powers that were already present. She is like you, a Psychic Duellist."

Ryuusei stared at the sobbing _Kogal_. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"'Seeds' are supposed to compete with each other in a garden," Marguerite serenely answered. "The only way out is to smother the 'seed' or let it bloom somewhere else. She wished for such a power. I gave her that power to be calm around her friends, because, for a time, her friends would finally be silent."

"No!" the woman screeched. "I never wished for something like that, you witch! Now take it back!"

Marguerite glanced pityingly at her. "It is not mine to take, only mine to grow. You must find another 'seed' and surrender this. By doing so, you grant them your potential, your power over the future, to them."

"...I have a 'seed' too, right?" came the tentative question.

The Witch of the Time Flower glanced at him. "...Yes, you do. Do you intend to take her 'seed'? Do you intend to shoulder her past, present and future? She is pitiful. Her power is weak, weak enough to slide off you, even though yours has yet to be unlocked. It is not worth the effort."

"But she doesn't want it."

"Power is granted by fate. It is not something so easily given away. To give it away breeds disaster and ill intent on the receiver and the giver."

"Then... if it is won?"

"Then it is an agreement, and it is won," Marguerite languidly answered. "You are going to do it?"

"Then..." Ryuusei looked to her. "I challenge you to a Duel for that power you have, miss. Is that fine?"

"If I Duel... you can take it?" she faintly whispered. "Yes! Yes! Please Duel me!"

"Then the conditions are set," Marguerite murmured as Ryuusei got out his own Disk. "Well, the chains are dropping..."

"What's your name?" Ryuusei asked. "I'm Fudo Ryuusei."

"Fudo... I'm Brandy Gin," the girl laughed. "Just call me Brandy."

"Sure... Brandy-san."

"Duel!"

Brandy: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

Her eyes flashed dangerously as Ryuusei felt that pressure once more. "Draw! I special summon Gilasaurus [1400/400] in attack mode! Now I activate the Spell, Big Evolution Pill!"

"Quite a standard strategy," Ryuusei nodded as the monster disappeared.

"Now, I summon Black Tyranno [2600/1800] in attack mode!" Brandy called. "I'll set a card, turn end. Well, let's see how you fare against my Beatdown."

Ryuusei glanced at the giant dinosaur. "...Interesting."

"Most guys would say how it's not girly," Brandy replied in amusement. "Well?"

"Strategies depend on the person using them," Ryuusei reasoned. "If you do it well, there's no point in sticking to stereotypes. I summon Twilight Rose Knight [1000/1000] to the field in attack mode. Using its effect, I special summon Botanical Lion [1600/2000]. Tuning, level four Lion to level three Knight. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Bloom, Black Rose Dragon!"

With a roar, the magnificent black dragon appeared.

"Black... Rose... the Daimon Area's 5Ds monument...?" Brandy gaped. "Wait, you're-"

"I'm just a Duellist right now," Ryuusei answered. "Black Rose Dragon's effect, when it is Synchro summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field! Black Rose Gale!"

Brandy shielded herself as the dragon made short work of all cards, including Big Evolution Pill. "But, that leaves your own field-"

"Then, I play the Spell, Miracle Synchro Fusion," Ryuusei continued. "Come, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!"

Brandy gaped as the dragon-lancer appeared [3200/2000]. "...okay..."

"Draco-Equiste, direct attack!" Ryuusei called.

Brandy: LP 8000 → LP 4800

Ryuusei: LP 8000

Brandy winced as the attack hit. "It... doesn't hurt...?"

"Trained psychics can choose whether or not to hurt their victims, or even to use their powers," Ryuusei answered. "The Arcadia Movement exists to help psychics."

"But... I don't want to be labelled as a monster..." Brandy sighed. "Even after I changed my entire look, after so much effort to be liked..."

"...I'll set two cards, turn end." Ryuusei decided.

"Draw..." Brandy sighed. "I summon Rescue Rabbit [300/100] to the field!"

Ryuusei blinked as the tiny rabbit wearing a hard helmet with climbing goggles appeared. "... oh, my."

"Guess you know the strategy here," Brandy sighed. "I tribute Rabbit for two Sabersaurus [1900/900]. I overlay both Sabersaurus to Exceed summon! Come, Evolkaiser Laggia [2400/2000]!"

"A Dragon Type... right," Ryuusei nodded as the monster appeared.

"Now, I play the Field Spell, Xyz Territory!" Brandy called. "And I equip Laggia with the Equip Spell, Mage Power [2400/2000 → 3400/3000]. Laggia, attack Draco-Equiste!"

"Trap card, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast! Chain Trap card, Dimensional Regression!" Ryuusei called. "So, Twilight Rose Knight and Black Rose Dragon is returned to the extra deck, and your attack is negated, plus I draw a card."

"Chain, Evolkaiser Laggia!" Brandy called. "I detach two Exceed Materials from Laggia to negate Phoenix Wing Wind Blast! Also, Xyz Territory gives Laggia a two hundred attack and defence raise for every Rank it has [3400/3000 → 4200/3000]!"

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 7000

Brandy: LP 4800

"Turn end!" Brandy declared. "The tables have turned..."

"It's not over until the last card is played! Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I'll activate Angel Baton to draw two cards and discard one. Then, I summon Mystic Piper [0/0]. Tributing Mystic Piper, I draw. Since I drew the level one Battle Fader, I can draw once more."

"Battle Fader... I draw! Laggia, direct attack!" Brandy decided.

"Special summon Battle Fader, end battle phase," Ryuusei recited.

"Turn end," Brandy decided.

"Draw!" Ryuusei gave a small smile. "I discard a card to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400]. Since I discarded Dandylion, I gain two Fluff Tokens. I banish Botanical Lion to special summon Spore [400/800] as a level five monster. Tuning, two level one Tokens to level five Spore! Chilling flames engulf the world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

In a flash, Black Rose reappeared.

"Tuning, level one Battle Fader to level five Quickdraw Synchron," Ryuusei continued. "When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, that wish will become an invincible shield! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come out, Junk Gardna!"

The monster shimmered as it came out [1400/2600].

"Once per turn, Junk Gardna can change the battle position of one monster my opponent controls," Ryuusei recited. "Once per turn, at the cost of banishing Spore, Black Rose Dragon can change a defence position monster you control to attack position and for one turn, reduce its attack power to zero [3400/3000 → 0/3000]. Rose Restriction!"

"What?" Brandy gasped as her monster was wrapped in thorns. "But, Xyz territory will reduce battle damage..."

"It will," Ryuusei nodded. "But, three thousand damage isn't anything to sneeze at. Black Rose Dragon, attack with Black Rose Flare!"

"Xyz Territory will increase the attack of Laggia by eight hundred [0/3000 → 800/3000]!" Brandy declared.

Brandy: LP 4800 → LP 3200

Ryuusei: LP 7000

"But, Junk Gardna can still attack!" Ryuusei called. "Go, Junk Gardna!"

Brandy: LP 3200 → LP 1800

Ryuusei: LP 7000

"So... this is the difference in our strength," Brandy muttered. "Draw. I pass."

"I believe that you can do it," Ryuusei nodded as Black Rose lashed out. "So, Brandy-san, fight! Black Rose, direct attack!"

"Battle Fader [0/0] comes out!" Brandy defended. "Thank you, Fudo-kun. This is a fun Duel... even though I don't want this power, this is fun! I won't lose so easily!"

"Nice choice," Ryuusei nodded. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Brandy called. "I'll tribute Battle Fader for Frostosaurus [2600/1700]. Go, attack Black Rose!"

"Once per turn, Junk Gardna can move your monster to defence mode, regardless of whose turn it is." Ryuusei countered.

Brandy groaned. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I banish Dandylion to activate Black Rose's effect of moving Frostosaurus to attack mode and reducing its attack power to zero [2600/1700 → 0/1700]. Go, Black Rose Dragon!"

Brandy: LP 1800 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 7000

"It's funny... this is the first time, I've ever fought to win so much..." Brandy laughed, until she began to hiccough. "Thank you... Fudo Ryuusei."

"Brandy-san!" Ryuusei called as the hostess slumped to the ground and collapsed. A mote of white issued from her to float about Ryuusei, almost like a spark before it winked out. "What happened, Marguerite?"

"You placed the same pressure she did onto her," Marguerite answered. "So this is the power of _Samildanach_, to master each and every skill without distinction. What a terrifying power."

"I... what?" Ryuusei looked at her, then to the unconscious Brandy. "Well, we should get her to the Movement..."

"Oi, Ryuusei!" from the skies dropped an orange-haired grinning boy. "You alright?"

"Glen!" Ryuusei greeted the electrokinectic psychic. "This woman tried to accost me, and I think she's a psychic as well. Could you get her to the Movement?"

"Sure," Glen smirked as he summoned a Watthydra to take them. "See ya, Ryuusei."

"This world is full of monsters..." Marguerite remarked as Glen went off.

"Well, we should continue, right?" Ryuusei asked.

"And this is the number one monster," Marguerite muttered as she floated along the Meteor Stream again. "But, there is something... not right here..."

"Marguerite!" Ryuusei called as a shadow flickered and suddenly the witch was attacked.

"Ido!" Marguerite snarled as she blasted the shadowy blue devil.

_Kill..._

"Ido, the Supreme Magical Force..." Ryuusei hesitantly identified. "Marguerite, are you alright?"

"I will not fall so easily," Marguerite hefted her rose-staff easily. "_Envoûtant de fleurs_!"

The horrible choking smell of a garden of roses floated about for a moment before the Fiend gave a loud bellow and Marguerite staggered back.

"We should flee," Marguerite warned. "For a mid-level devil like such to be here..."

"No!' Ryuusei decided as the monster's next shadowy blast actually impacted concrete. "It's real!"

"It must still be fairly powerful and recently escaped," Marguerite determined. "There is no point in doing so-"

"But if we leave, it'll find a new target," Ryuusei pointed out. "I can't let innocent people be hurt!"

The monster roared, and a piercing scream sounded as a familiar blue form impacted near the Meteor Stream, Ryuusei only catching it in time.

"You... you tried to warn me...?" Ryuusei blinked.

The Dreamsprite nodded its autumn-red head, blowing a bubble of raspberry-red magic to float around his hair sadly.

"...Marguerite...?"

"You do it," Marguerite muttered. "Ungrateful little brat... your monsters should have effect on such a creature. You do know, right? Especially that one."

"Yeah, I guessed," Ryuusei answered. "Come, Black Rose Dragon!"

The jet-black dragon burst from the inferno, spreading wings of blood red rose petals as black vines covered in thorns exploded out behind it, writhing and twisting like serpents. The crest of rose petals that crowned its ebony head seemed like fire itself, and a mouth filled with needle-like teeth, almost like certain species of carnivorous fish, opened to let out a horrific scream of pure cold fury. Crimson eyes were directed into a burning gaze of malice at the Fiendish monster of the id as it let out another shriek.

Ryuusei rubbed his eyes. "It seems... more real than usual."

Marguerite smacked him. "You summoned the Duel spirit Black Rose! Obviously it's real!"

Black Rose Dragon lashed out with flames dark as night, with vines long and thorned, and they stabbed hard as the dragon fought the only way it could, right before it dug its vines within and ripped the shadowy monster bit by bit by bit.

"That's vicious," Ryuusei touched a petalled, leathery wing to calm the dragon as the Fiend decided to make a quick, whimpering escape but was caught.

"A mere beast, bound by pride," Marguerite dismissively scoffed as she held her staff over it. "Winter-bound... who sent you?"

"What are Winter-bound?" Ryuusei asked.

"Those who serve the Queen of Air and Darkness," Marguerite simply answered. "Mostly Dark, Water and Wind Attributes, however it is not fair to attribute an allegiance based on something far more primal than Summer and Winter. Yet, this vicious beast who indiscriminately kills can only be Winter, cruel and cold. Those sprites and the Rose Witch are of Summer, warmer but never better. There is hardly any distinction, do not forget that."

The Dreamsprite hovered, along with a green fairy-elf that danced in the skies as they nodded their thanks to Ryuusei before disappearing.

"For the sentence..." Marguerite glanced at it. "You must order your dragon to kill it. It is a beast, incapable of deciding its actions."

"Surely it must have wished to live," Ryuusei reasoned.

"But it will live, regardless of the wishes of others, selfish and self-centred," Marguerite replied. "Surely you wouldn't want the other spirits to suffer. It is not a reasoning thing, it is a beast. Beasts like this are incapable of anything else, like the Bone Dragon Ogre."

"But... but it's a spirit too-" Ryuusei was cut off as the Ido lashed out. "Black Rose!"

Black Rose's vine through its skull finalised the decision as the monster dissolved. At once, it seemed like the air of the Puzzle Area has lifted, becoming easier to breathe.

"See?" Marguerite's voice sounded haunting. "Beasts like this have no place in civilisation."

_No..._ was his first thought.

"Everything has its place," he answered later, when night had fallen and he was in his room again, staring at a map of Neo Domino.

"Its place is in the wild moors," Marguerite agreed, perched on her staff like a broom. "That makes it even more dangerous. It bears malice, without prejudice."

A breeze blew in, and the sound of laughter echoed as Ryuusei turned around. There, on the window ledge, a single stalk of wisteria.

"Power was needed to carry it here," Marguerite noted. "Surely, those sprites were grateful."

Ryuusei held up the stalk of wisteria. "Grateful... but I killed a spirit."

"It is the way of life," Marguerite answered. "You killed it to protect the humans of that area, and to protect the Dreamsprite and its fellows. Feel the guilt if you must. But if you wish to protect, sometimes you must make that sacrifice."

* * *

That night, in the Puzzle Area, Anna Shiloh paused. "Rose. A spirit died here."

"Did it?" Rose Gonzalez posed.

"It wasn't killed with ice, but with fire," Anna took a faraway look.

"Should we tell her, then?" Rose asked.

"It's fine," Anna answered. "It was a bad spirit anyway. Let's go."

"Oi, then the spirit?"

"Leave it," Anna waved. "We have someone to find."

* * *

Chase Princeton was glaring into the eyes of a dragon. Said dragon was glaring back. "What d'you mean, that Ryuusei is in danger?"

_I mean what I said. He holds a powerful 'seed', and he is bound by bonds that weaken him unintentionally to hide him. From what, I cannot imagine, but it must be incredible for such an intense binding. A side-effect from that binding is that periodically, power is released into the ether of the mortal world, and that should explain some attraction on the part of others to him. Theoretically speaking._

"So, this binding -whatever is the cause of the stalkers?" Chase asked.

_Concentrated power cannot cause a sudden attraction on the part of others, _Rei reasoned._ Only bewitchment can. And I know only one who can throw about such bewitchment so freely... yet, it is not possible... is it?_

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:  
Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. VII: Fairy Guardian

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**VII: Fairy Guardian**

"Finally," Cheryl groaned as her feet touched the solid ground at Neo Domino Harbour. "We're here."

"Quite," Kiyomi answered, tucking a lock of white hair behind his ear. "Try not to attract attention to yourself, remember. If Shimotsuki catches you, even I can do nothing."

"My deck's changed since then!" Cheryl bristled, but took it to heart anyway. "You just figure out who else is here. I'll track down Ryuusei and hit him with a _geas_. He'll be mine by sundown."

Kiyomi merely stared after her as she left, his gaze speculating. "Well, I tried..."

* * *

"And I want those shoes," Cheryl finished rattling off her list to the proprietor of the first shop she came to in the Puzzle Street of Neo Domino. Although the skyscraper-castle structure of the headquarters of the Arcadia Movement loomed in the distance, Cheryl was betting on leaving before the owner realised it.

Quickly enough, Cheryl left wearing the DA Queens' Obelisk Blue uniform. Although officially she was no student of DA, she had been in North Academia before her ignoble defeat and subsequent arrest at the hands of Shimotsuki. It felt fitting to wear the uniform once more, even though the crown of Queens mocked her when she had to wear the badge with it.

She left quickly once the tags were taken off, before the owner realised she had not paid. Her feet carried her down the Puzzle Street to buy a small meal. Kiyomi was a lot of things, but at least he had thought to supply some pocket change. Good man...

She hid as a shadow passed overhead, scowling at the sight of a blond student astride a flying horse. Even though no one looked up, sights like these were common as the range of powers available to psychics grew each day. Cheryl was savvy enough to recognise one of the world's top psychics when she saw him.

Again, she wondered where to hunt down Ryuusei. She paused as she consulted a flyer hanging by the pavement from the wall... _Duel tournament... Kaiba Dome..._

She smiled. It was a chance.

* * *

Ryuusei was, quite frankly, exhausted.

Even though he had yet to Duel, Rex and Chase were already being run ragged by the switching strategies even if he did not take the field, and by extension he was run ragged keeping Carpe Jugulum and The Throne in top condition. It didn't require much, but the effort invested was cumulative on his mechanic skills.

Still, Team Black Knights were taking the finals, and Rex was already well invested... that is, he had charged through straight ahead and won the first two Duellists. Now was Chase...

"Go, Infernity Destroyer!" came the cry as Chase dealt the finishing blow.

"The WRGP format is murder," he told Rex as Chase wheeled in.

"Tell me about it," Chase panted. "But this is necessary practice."

"Mmm," Rex growled. "But, Team Night Sky isn't here..."

"What is with you and them?" Chase irritably asked. "Shimotsuki's busy too. Besides, if the two of us could take them, Shimotsuki would wipe the floor with them."

"We don't know any strategies they might have for the Stygian Dirge," Ryuusei groaned. "And Shimotsuki is as good at formulating strategies as I am."

"More investigation," Chase groaned as the announcer's voice echoed their win. "Team Black Knights vs Team Night Sky and the Ladies of Queens."

"Not enough sleep?" Rex asked Ryuusei as they began to wheel out the D-Wheels.

"I'm fine," Ryuusei answered. "You have double-duty this week, right? Go already, or Zora-san will be complaining."

Rex looked doubtful, but left anyway.

"Chase!" Their friend, Misawa Nowaki a.k.a. Youkai was ambushing his other friend in a spluttering hug. That is, Chase was spluttering. "I missed you!"

"Get off me, I can't breathe!"

"Sempai, please don't kill him," Ryuusei dead-panned as Youkai released his grip.

"How are you, Ryuusei?" Youkai's crimson gaze seemed to pierce through even darkness. The Sylph of the Arcadia Movement specialised in night movement, after all. "The winds are rushing around you, you know."

"I'll take that under advisement," Ryuusei neutrally answered. "Have fun on your date."

"It's not!" Chase was spluttering as Ryuusei kick-started the Meteor Stream out.

_Sempai._..

Ryuusei scowled at the memory of his last stalker, frozen into a picture of adoring supplication at his feet by something of Shimotsuki. It was at moments like this that he almost envied his friend's more-or-less constant dating relationship. Even Shimotsuki got more action when Jimmy Cook came over... too bad he left for Australia once more.

So distracted he was that he almost hit the girl. As it were, he swerved just in time. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes," the girl answered. She was slightly muscular, with light violet eyes and long green hair braided together down her front, with the Obelisk uniform of Queens. Somehow, her gaze seemed compelling, but Ryuusei was far too distracted. "Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm very sorry," he sincerely said as he dismounted to help her up. "Did you drop anything? Oh, here." he picked up the shopping bag and gave it to her.

"T- thank you," she replied, still gazing unblinkingly at him.

Ryuusei looked back. "Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine," she automatically answered.

Puzzled, Ryuusei drove off.

* * *

Cheryl could only give a sigh as the red-streaked D-Wheel drove off. Fudo Ryuusei was handsome, especially in the flesh. Even his unusual hairstyle could not detract from the power of those soulful blue eyes and that face... and that he was basically perfect, as far as she could judge. But, his biggest asset was also her weakness; he had strong psychic power, enough to completely ignore her _geas._

This was going to be hard.

Finding a D-Wheel was easy enough, just by ordering a random mook to give her his D-Wheel. She used it to get to the Puzzle Area, where Kiyomi had directed her.

The light from a flaming barrel of steel was the only illumination as she entered the decrepit room, the bodies of injured gang members scattered around. Kiyomi himself was draped over the biggest couch in the large room like it was a throne, staring at her unblinkingly that she had to look away. "It's sundown."

"He's too powerful," Cheryl scowled. "We'll have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"And, you fail," Kiyomi chuckled.

"Shut up!" Cheryl scowled, staring at the three others stationed with Kiyomi. "What's with the three bitches?"

"Oi!" the tanned red-haired girl scowled. Her dark red hair was kept in a high ponytail that still reached long enough to sit on, and her silver eyes flashed. She wore some make-up, and a blue cropped strapless top with a black ballet skirt over ballet pink tights and black ballet flats.

"Sandra Torolini, the girl who replied," Kiyomi indicated as Sandra hugged a blonde girl who sniffed. "She's hugging Krissy Leola, and the last one is Shinonome Kisaragi."

Kisaragi was a slightly slender man with a vacant expression, but something gave Cheryl pause. Maybe it was with the bored, disaffected air that he wore, that indicated impatience and a willingness to kill.

"Erm, Lulta will come later," Sandra told Kiyomi.

"So I realise," Kiyomi informed her. "As you know, the 'seeds' granted by Marguerite are not infinite in power. Fortunately, Neo Domino is a hot stomping ground for such spirits. However, you have to be careful not to be caught, otherwise Setsuka Shimotsuki will get wise to us."

"Why is that bad?" Sandra asked.

"If she does, we can all disappear off the face of the earth," Cheryl scowled. "She's smart, cold and ruthless. It's not surprising if she kills us first because we're out to kill her."

Krissy shifted uncomfortably. "I... I just want to find my father... Setsuka Shimotsuki might have killed him."

"I'm with her," Sandra indicated.

"And you?" Cheryl turned to Kisaragi.

Kisaragi yawned. "Well, Marguerite said that whoever can win against Shimotsuki would be the Summer monarch. The Summer monarch has power, doesn't he? And I want that power."

Cheryl shuddered. A kindred spirit...

Something crashed.

"Argh, why now...?" Kiyomi groaned.

"I'll deal with it," Cheryl huffed as she got up.

* * *

It was a while away that she came face to face with a ridiculously tall man.

He was ridiculously taller than the average Japanese, with fair skin, short red and gold hair waved up in the front, and a long scar over his left arm. He wore a fitted red sleeveless t-shirt, a red vest with orange trim, red fingerless gloves, light blue jeans, a black belt, and red sneakers. Flaming, so to speak. Amber eyes gleamed from sharpened features that never as he looked at her. "Yes?"

Cheryl switched on her power. "_Leave._"

His body stiffened under her power, before relaxing. "Well, I haven't been hit by such a _geas_ for a while..."

Cheryl's eyes widened as she activated her DuelDisk. "Y- You know!"

"You're making a very big mistake," he answered. "You're here to kill Shimotsuki right?"

"I can't let you leave," she automatically answered. "Slit your own throat."

He laughed. "That sort of _geas_ isn't going to work on me. Well?"

"You're not getting answers from me without a fight," she scowled.

"Of course," he nodded. "I'm Shinamori Satoshi, by the way. What's yours?"

"Cheryl," she simply answered.

"Duel!"

Satoshi: LP 8000

Cheryl: LP 8000

"Draw!" Satoshi called. "I'll set a monster and three cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Cheryl declared. "I summon Alien Warrior [1800/1000] to the field in attack mode! Now, I'll special summon Alien Dog [1500/1000] from my hand! Warrior, attack the set card!"

"You hit UFO Turtle, funnily enough," Satoshi answered. "So, I'll search out an Flamvell Poun [200/200]! Chain trap, Backfire! You take five hundred damage!"

"Attack that Poun, Alien Dog!" Cheryl ordered.

Satoshi: LP 8000 → LP 6700

Cheryl: LP 8000 → LP 7000

"Activate the effect of Poun to special summon Flamvell Firedog [1900/200] to the field," Satoshi called as he touched his tender ribs where the impact had struck. "Great..."

"I'll set a card and play the Continuous Spell, Code A Ancient Ruins. Turn end," Cheryl decided.

"So, tell me, why is a psychic hiding out here?" Satoshi conversationally remarked. "I draw! I'll summon Flamvell Grunika [1700/200]! Now, battle! Grunika attack Alien Dog! Firedog, sic the Alien Warrior!"

Cheryl: LP 7000 → LP 6800 → LP 6700

Satoshi: LP 6700

"Trap card, Snake Whistle!" Cheryl called. "I'll special summon an Alien Telepath [1600/1000] in defence mode!"

"Well, the effect of Firedog activates, so I'll special summon the tuner monster, Laval Forest Sprite [300/200]!" Satoshi barked. "Activate trap, Urgent Tuning! Tuning, level four Grunika to level two Sprite! In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power, the rage of right! Synchro summon! Come, Flamvell Uruquizas!"

The monster roared as it pounded on the field [2100/400].

"Attack, Uruquizas!" Satoshi called.

"Trap card, Planet Pollutant Virus!" Cheryl called. "I'll tribute Alien Telepath, in exchange for destroying all your monsters without A-Counters!"

Satoshi debated. "Tempting... but I know what comes after. Activate Counter trap, Flamvell Counter. I'll banish the Flamvell Poun to negate and destroy that effect. A replay occurs, without anything, so... Uruquizas, direct attack!"

Cheryl: LP 6700 → LP 4600

Satoshi: LP 6700

"And, Uruquizas gains an attack boost when he inflicts battle damage [2100/400 → 2400/400]," Satoshi added. "I set a card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Cheryl bellowed. "When Dog and Warrior were destroyed, Code A Ancient Ruins gains an A-Counter per destroyed Alien. I remove two counters to special summon Alien Warrior [1800/1000] to the field. Now, I summon the tuner monster, Alien Ammonite [500/200], and use its effect to special summon Alien Telepath. Tuning, level four Telepath to level one Ammonite. Otherworldly beings pollute the land! Be that stronghold which exterminates races! Synchro Summon! Infect, Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"

A being that could only be described as chitinous appeared [2600/1800]. It was beyond descriptive powers of anything to describe, it was huge, and Satoshi could only stare. "That... is one effing _ugly_ monster."

"Once per turn, I can bounce back any number of face-up Spells and Traps on the field and distribute a number of A-Counters equal to the bounced cards amongst monster on the field." Cheryl explained. "So, I'll bounce my Ancient Ruins and your Backfire."

"...I think I know where this is going," Satoshi muttered.

"Now, the second effect of Gol'gar," Cheryl continued. "I remove two A-Counters from anywhere on the field to destroy one card you control, once per turn. I'll remove two counters to destroy your Uruquizas."

"...Yep, I know where this is going," Satoshi stated. "So, here's one of my favourite cards. Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai!"

Uruquizas went up in flames as Cheryl staggered back.

Cheryl: LP 4600 → LP 3550

Satoshi: LP 6700

Cheryl snarled. "Gol'gar, attack his Firedog! Warrior, direct attack!"

Satoshi: LP 6700 → LP 6000 → LP 4200

Cheryl: LP 3550

"Ow..." Satoshi groaned. "Kai was right... this does hurt."

"Turn end," Cheryl scowled.

"Draw!" Satoshi groaned. "Yes! I activate the Spell, Angel Baton! Now I draw two cards and send one. With that, meet the Spell, Rekindling!"

Cheryl blanched immediately as the Forest Sprite, Firedog, Grunika and a Magician [1400/200] appeared at the same time as a brilliant red fox with a white ruff [1500/200] appeared.

"And Kai pulls through once more," Satoshi muttered. "The fox is Inaribi, by the way. Because Flamvell Magician is a Spellcaster Type monster, he's special summoned from my hand. Kaido will murder me, but I think it's almost cute. Tuning, level four Inaribi to level four Magician! In brightest day, in darkest night, behold the core of the true might. To those who worship oppressive might, beware my power of fire-light. Synchro summon! The soul of fire, Blazeus – Dragon of the Roaring Flames!"

"_What_?" Cheryl yelped as the fiery dragon monster appeared. Its head, torso, wings, forearms, lower legs, claws, and the point of his tail look like it was wearing molten rock armour burning blue-white with heat, while the rest of his body looks like basic red dragon scales [3200/2700].

"When Blazeus is summoned, you take five hundred damage," Satoshi was almost smiling. "And I should really see about getting that Pyrorex, but it's tough work."

Cheryl: LP 3550 → LP 3050

Satoshi: LP 4200

"Now, tuning, level two Forest Sprite to level four Grunika," Satoshi called. "For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night. Hear them ring and join the fight, step forth, the stars burn bright! Synchro summon, fire-soarer, Lavalval Dragun!"

In a roar of rage, the dragon [2500/1200] appeared.

"How many times do you intend to abuse that chant!" Cheryl groaned.

"No point in wasting a good one," Satoshi pointed out. "Now, Blazeus, roast that Gol'gar extra crispy. Firedog, get the Warrior. And, Dragun, hit'em directly!"

Cheryl: LP 3050 → LP 2550 → LP 2450 → LP 0

Satoshi: LP 4200

"Dammit!" Cheryl snarled as she lashed out, her power throwing Satoshi into a wall as she ran off.

"Wait!" Satoshi called, giving chase. Barely had he moved when an alien reappeared to grab him.

Cheryl's expression was twisted in hate. "Just die."

Satoshi swallowed, before he blinked, looking behind her. "Er, not going to happen."

"Huh?" Cheryl blinked, right before she was hit behind by a fireball and the alien was incinerated.

Kaido placed his newly polished spectacles back on his face. "You're late, Shinamori. Why are you getting targeted?"

"It's not my fault!" Satoshi complained.

"Right," Kaido barely glanced as the Strength of Prophecy he summoned picked Cheryl's smoking formed up. "Cheryl Madison. Wanted by Interpol for the suspected induced suicide of Olive Lee and six other girls."

"Induced suicide?"

"Mind control, you idiot."

"Cheryl glared at him. "Let me go!"

Kaido frowned, wincing as he massaged his temples. "Boy, that's some _geas._ Now we should drag her to Boss."

"You suck!" Cheryl screamed under the iron grip of the Spellcaster. "Unhand me! Now!"

Satoshi was also clutching at his head. "You got anything to restrain her?"

"Fiendish Chain!" Kaido growled as he slapped the card onto his DuelDisk. The chains snapped out to bind over Cheryl, muffling her screams into mumbles.

The winds blew, and Kaido swore as the chains begun to dissolve. "What the..."

Cheryl recovered her breath as Kisaragi plainly studied the two men. "Ariyashi Kaido, the Spirit of the Books. Honoured to meet you."

"...same here," Kaido offered. "So, you're with her? How should I address you?"

"Shinonome Kisaragi," he answered. "You are one of four who holds the Treasures of Erinn."

Kaido frowned. "_Lia Fáil_, _Claiomh Solais_, the cauldron of the Dagda and the spear of Lug?"

"_Coire Dagdae_," Kisaragi acknowledged. "As expected, you have _Fianna Fáil_ with you. This _Geas_," he pointed to Cheryl, "Is still maturing. Do let her off."

"...you're one of the 'seeds'," Kaido realised. "So, which are you?"

"That I cannot answer," Kisaragi shrugged. "Go, _Geas_. The _Fragarach_ still has need of you before the _Morrigan_ realises it."

Cheryl scowled but backed away. "Right. I'm not thankful for this."

"If you know me, you must also know the others," Kaido reasoned. "You've already revealed that you know what Satoshi and I hold, and that on your side is the Answerer and the obligation, plus that you know the whereabouts of the Phantom Queen."

"As expected of_Ruadh Rofhessa_, the Mighty One of All Knowledge," Kisaragi nodded. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Fire raged again as Kaido threw his hand out, but Kisaragi danced out of the way, flinging a shot of red that had the psychic cringing back as he made his escape.

Satoshi checked the angry red wound that was caused. "What was that?"

"Something like your powers, Satoshi," Kaido groaned. "Bloody _hurts._"

"What, you mean Blazeus?" Satoshi asked, examining the wound. "Looks bad. Let's get that checked out."

Kaido wrenched his arm back. "Right. I'll do that."

"You can go to the hospital," Satoshi patiently pointed out as Kaido headed north-east towards the skyscraper.

"...Satoshi, I'd rather we get to the Movement," Kaido reasoned. "I hear things about Celtic mythology that has things nothing can cure."

"Fine," Satoshi reluctantly relented. "Let's go."

* * *

For the second time in a row, Tsugare was thrown out of the Arcadia Movement. "Why me...?" he was complaining again as he plodded along to the Ace of Spades. "Honey-trap my foot, she's just out to get me..."

"Hey!"

Tsugare ignored the predatory looks with the ease of long practice to make it to the counter of the club. "Rally. The Dark and Stormy."

"Wow, you're really in a bad mood," Rally muttered as he began mixing. "The boss hit you again?"

"You ever been told that your number one value is in being bait for a honey-trap?" Tsugare asked rhetorically. "I mean, it's dangerous espionage, but she could soften the blow! It brings home the fact that I look like a girl!"

"You do look like a girl," Rally answered as he served up the dark, frothy beverage.

"She didn't need to rub it in," Tsugare moaned. "And shut up, Rally. I know you get more propositions than me."

Rally blushed. "You don't have to say it out loud! At least, you're better off than him."

Tsugare looked to see a man with shaggy blue hair downing his own drink with a weighty _thump._ "Hey, do I know- Yes, I do."

The man glanced at him. Tsugare shrank back. "Right now we're just drinkers at a bar. Kapeesh?"

"Gotcha," Tsugare nodded, turning to Rally.

"Relationship problems," Rally diagnosed. "It's on-off for over a decade, apparently."

"Lucky him," Tsugare grumbled as he took a fortifying gulp. "I can't keep a relationship together for longer than a month." He turned to the other. "So, on or off?"

The older man glanced at him. "Not interested."

"'Course not," Tsugare nodded. "So, your partner?" In a world where homosexual relationships were becoming more prevalent, it was best to watch one's language. Tsugare had had that lesson beaten into him well.

Another gulp. "Three years younger. Irritating as hell. Doesn't stock Japanese drinks in the house. Can't mix a decent Ginza Mary for his life, but his Margaritas are superb. Martinis as well. Can mix almost any drink except for the ones that matter, you know? Highly talented. Won't bloody leave no matter what. Where did I go wrong...?"

Tsugare coughed. "He's faithful, I'd give that."

"No, he's a human burr that doesn't let go," the older Duellist groaned, clearly having imbibed enough. "I fly to Trinidad, he's there on a tournament. I run to London, he's _just come back_ from whatever opening he's graced with his presence. I come back to Japan for the first time, poof, there he is. We make a bet. Sooner or later I end up in bed. He's playing with me, I can tell."

Bartender and customer glanced at him. "You have it bad."

"Is it bad to want stability for him?" the duellist groaned. "I'm dying. I wouldn't mind dying. Maybe it'd drive it in that he should find another partner who can give him that thing I can't give."

The main speaker glanced at Tsugare's and Rally's frozen expressions. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"And what, pray tell, is that _thing_?" the sweet masculine voice answered. "Thank you, gentlemen. I'll take it from here."

The next order came after the two saw one famous Destiny Duellist haul the Hell Kaiser out of the bar. "Screwdriver."

Tsugare turned, looked at the light green eyes, ice blue surfer length hair, fair skin, a runner's build, and how uncannily approachable the man was. "Why, good evening."

Koichi Yamamoto turned, and saw an uncannily tall, fair-skinned person with shoulder-length dark purple hair with black streaks, a fairly long bang covering the left side of his face. The visible right eye was golden amber. The person's attire seems to consist of a Gothic style; black shirt, black cargo pants, and a silver chain hanging from the left pocket, black fingerless gloves and shoes, and a black choker with an amber crystal and an amber earring piercing on his left ear. This person was also uncannily _beautiful._ "Hello, miss."

Glass shattered as Rally doubled over, his shoulders silently shaking with stifled mirth.

"I'll _kill_ you, Rally!"

* * *

_**Blazeus - Dragon of the Roaring Flames**__**  
Level 8  
FIRE/Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner Monsters  
ATK: 3200/DEF: 2700  
Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, your opponent takes 500 points of damage. Once per turn, you can send one FIRE monster from your field or hand to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK. Blazeus cannot attack the same turn you use this effect. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard, your opponent takes 300 points of damage.**_

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:  
Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	9. VIII: Sinister Seeds

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**VIII: Sinister Seeds**

For the fifth time in as many days already, Ryuusei awoke to see the Witch of the Time Flower seated by the window ledge.

The smell of flowers had weakened, no longer an overpowering stench so much as a pleasing bouquet reminiscent of dry leaves in autumn along with wilting flowers. The plum blossoms stil perfumed the air, of course, and the commissionaire of the apartment block still kept the tree covered in bad weather because of personal reasons. Still, the sight of Marguerite looking at the narrow sunrise was surprising, the bewitching magician watching the progression of the sun.

"There is no concept of time in Tír na nÓg," Marguerite whispered. "Nor in the Gensokyo, not in the Cold Plains of Niflheim. It is always noon, or midnight. To see the sunrise... tell me, do mortals see this every time?"

"Yes," Ryuusei answered. "It's change. It'll come. A place where it's always day? Seriously?"

"The night is bright," Marguerite shook her head. "There is merely very little difference, but it is always summer. Some call the land Alfheim, because further south it becomes barren, deserted, the burnt forests of the Laval and Flamvell."

"It sounds wonderful," Ryuusei honestly answered.

"The mortal world has its charms," Marguerite waved. "But... perhaps, not so much advertising. No, what am I saying... there is more out there, that we know, and there is therefore no need to hurry, that is the mind of spirits. Why we do not write, why we have books on little else except magic, and even then incomplete, why there are ciphers and such things lost to time. Mortals are that; mortal. They therefore have to do what they can in their short time, and leave the rest to future generations. In a way, that is admirable."

"What is?" Ryuusei asked.

"That a man might, in one brief candle-flame of a mortal lifetime, amass such knowledge and then gift it to the rest of his kind, to be passed from hand to hand through the generations, studied and added to," Marguerite elaborated. "There is a power to it, a stubborn will to learn and grow that one never sees amongst spirits."

"I'm glad that there is some appeal of mortals to you," Ryuusei answered.

Marguerite turned to study him. "...How interesting. You are getting mouthy. If I were of a mind you would be one of the _Fleurs du Temps_ right now."

"And are you?"

Marguerite gave a tinkling laugh. "No. Not at all. It is refreshing."

"Breakfast?" Ryuusei offered.

"I cannot eat," Marguerite amusedly replied.

"I can, and you can taste through me. I wonder if there's chocolate in the spirit world."

"Oh, chocolate?" Marguerite leaned in. "Do tell."

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Kaido had just delivered the verbal report.

"Cheryl Madison," Setsuka repeated to Kaido in the Arcadia Movement's infirmary.

Kaido cringed her her cold, implacable gaze. "Yes. And someone else, I had no idea who."

"In front of you and Shinamori," Setsuka repeated. Needling Shinamori had become a favourite pastime, ever since she had returned from the other world. Kaido had never really thought about it, but the Boss could _really_ hold a grudge. Perhaps it was best that she was on the side of the angels... somewhat. Kaido had, after all, seen the result of the late Mr and Mrs Worthington after Mr Worthington engineered a mass ploy to discredit psychics. They were still in the Clubs House intensive treatment wing.

"_Gae Dearg_," Setsuka identified as Kaido rubbed at the bandaged wound. "It shall take a while to heal... or maybe not. We need to find the user. He was male, you said?"

"Er, yeah," Kaido coughed.

Setsuka smirked. "How fortunate then, that we have _Diarmuid_ here."

* * *

Tsugare woke up with a pounding headache. The words of his younger cousins and younger brother seemed mixed within his head, and for a moment he thought the words of his _grandfather_ were involved somewhere.

Well, that would _certainly_ suck.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with _that guy_. Bone-deep tiredness, that feeling that could be nothing like scratching an itch and more of throwing it out altogether-

Boss was going to kill him, was his first conclusion.

Despite the good-natured verbal abuse, Shimotsuki Setsuka was protective of her psychics. Even Tsugare had to respect how she had rescued kids from abusive households, how she championed the rights of psychics for job and education opportunities, and that she was actively preventing any potential governmental control of psychics with the Arcadia Movements worldwide, not to mention actively subverting attempts by psychics themselves to take power. Having to walk the fine balancing line could not have been good for her, especially as a teenager, or for her mental health. Tsugare appreciated it, he really did. Still, if the guy pulled the rape card, Tsugare was so screwed.

Even if the NDPD didn't charge him, the Boss was going to get _shirty_ with him. She could even use _irony._ And then the three spears... oh, wait. As he stood with the boss, he'd get hit by Brionac at most. Not too bad, still manageable. Just a few months of pain and numbness in the extremities, if he was lucky.

Wait... he looked down. Okay, he was bottom. That cleared one thing out. Now for the other thing.

"I thought you were a girl," that guy mumbled as he awoke, running a hand through ice-blue hair. "Oh god. How? I'm straight!"

Tsugare very carefully did not look at him. "I've been told that I'm more feminine than most girls. Erm... this is awkward, isn't it?"

"No shit," the guy groaned. "This is the last time I'm drinking on the job, dammit..."

Shirt, jeans, socks, and Tsugare was tugging the wrinkles into submission close enough. "Well... nice to meet you. It was... great. Don't worry, I tested clean just last month."

The guy gave him a searching look. "Why?"

Tsugare shifted. "It... wasn't an option. My Boss made me. She makes everyone." How true that last statement was...

"That's a small comfort," the man nodded. "I've been celibate for a year, and I tested clean last time. This... never happened. Got it?"

Tsugare shyly smiled. "Okay. Most likely we'll never meet again."

* * *

Alexianna was there when Takeshi got the call about a missing Kaname.

They were in Takeshi's apartment, having met together for activities of a conjugal nature that were frankly none of our concern, and therefore Alexianna was still awake. Even basking in the rush of endorphins had not lulled her away from the nagging worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a tired, breathy voice.

"Nothing. Just having a little trouble sleeping." She replied quietly out of respect to Takeshi's state.

He nodded, too tired to investigate further. "You look good," he softly complimented as he went to kiss her neck.

She smiled, coupled with a soft giggle as she felt his lips against her skin, enjoying the feeling as much as before but starting to find a familiarity and comfort with the action as well. "You smell good."

"Really? That's weird, I don't think we've ever been in such proximity before," he joked, inserting the lines in little breaks between his kisses he placed along her neck.

She laughed and mentally applauded him for being able to conjure up sarcasm in the morning. Even with the sun rising over the horizon and imminent lateness, it was no longer going to matter... "Alright, come on."

The phone rang as she was preparing orange juice, eggs and bacon, along with some herb sour-dough she had pulled from the bread-bin.

"_Moshi moshi_, Ishihara." A moment later, she almost dropped the plate. "What d'you mean, she's missing? Have you called the police? I see... thank you."

"Who was that?" Alexianna asked as she set the table.

"The Clubs House," Takeshi distractingly answered as he kissed her. "I'm sorry you had to cook."

"It's no problem, _mon_ _chérie_," Alexianna shrugged. "What about Kaname-san? Is she missing?"

"You heard, huh?" Takeshi distractingly muttered. "Yes. There was no way she could have gone, the staff assured..."

The nagging feeling returned. "Are we going to call the _gendarmes_?"

"Lex, I need to search for her," Takeshi groaned. "There are very few places Nee-chan could have gone. This is one of them. I... I have no idea what to do."

Alexianna remained silent. "And Odin?"

Takeshi gingerly touched his left eye. "No response. So there's no danger, presumably. But... Nee-chan has been cooped in there for five years, without money, or a means of transport, and they say she didn't take her cellphone either. I'm worried."

Alexianna sighed as seeing her love worry. "Could we ask Shimotsuki-san to conduct a search...?"

"No!" Takeshi's answer came immediately. "It's... Alexianna, she expects any service to be repaid. If Nee-chan causes her trouble, she'll be repaying it for the rest of her life, and I suspect beyond it. I can't do that."

Alexianna deflated. Setsuka's even-handed treatment of everyone was legendary; even a distant cousin would gain no favours. "But then, why would someone kidnap Kaname-san?"

"The nurses said that Nee-chan never made a sound," Takeshi corrected. "The question should be, why would Nee-chan suddenly decide to leave?"

* * *

"You look like hell," Setsuka told Yamamoto Koichi as he came in later. Kaido was sitting opposite her, also giving details on things Koichi did not care about.

Koichi groaned as he sat down, dispensing tacitly with ceremony since Setsuka had opened the conversation between friends, and not as an employer. "Chatted up a nice girl in the bars. Found out in the morning she was a guy. I mean, how did I not see it? I was drunk, but... he was so feminine!"

Kaido's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

":0 Shut up!" Koichi roared. "Don't tell me that never happened to you!"

"Well, a man who clearly wasn't in drag yet looked like a girl seduced the infamous Spirit Detective," Setsuka remarked. "That does call into question your sight, Yamamoto-san."

"My Sight is perfectly fine!" Koichi groaned. "Cheryl Madison escaped prison. I think she's headed here."

"Yes, Kaido spotted her," Setsuka answered. "Along with another man, who managed to injure him."

Kaido held up his injured forearm.

"Either way, Cheryl is clearly attached to a group, and we can flush out a group," Setsuka reasoned. "Or, rather, you can flush out that group. I presume that it is for this purpose that you came to Japan?"

"Yes," Koichi answered. "I'll help you... if you pay my fees, and give me a lead. I don't want to be haring off to nowhere like last time."

"Done," Setsuka nodded. "I will provide you with a connection to the local underworld. Misawa Tsugare is the eldest son of the Misawa family. Even though he was disinherited in favour of his younger brother, he is under my care as a psychic and he has connections, as a member of a legitimately dark family. Is that acceptable?"

"Fine," Koichi replied as the door opened.

"You called me, Boss?" That voice caused the Spirit Detective to take pause.

"You!" he accused to the beautiful male in his bed last night.

Tsugare gaped at him. "You!"

Setsuka glanced from him, to Tsugare. "Do you know each other?"

She deduced the chain of events as Kaido broke out into raucous laughter. "Oh, my. This is rather awkward."

* * *

"Ariyashi Kaido," Kiyomi was pacing frantically. "The Seer of Urd. You said he has the 'seed' of the cauldron, Kisaragi?"

"No doubt," Kisaragi lazily affirmed. "My _Gae Dearg_ almost missed him completely. He has the _Coire Dagdae_, yes."

"_Claiomh Solais_ is out of reach for now, that much we know," Kiyomi traced. "_Sleá Bua? Lia Fáil?_ Unknown. Ariyashi has the _Coire Dagdae_, the _Morrigan_ must know. But the _Fianna Fáil_ being a professional Duellist places a wrench in our plans, since tacitly, such protection must extend to the Winter Queen, the _Morrigan_."

"So we have one large hurdle?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes," Kiyomi nodded. "How is your plan with Fudo Ryuusei?"

"He's too strong of a psychic," Cheryl scowled. "I've got flunkies tailing him, but someone's protecting him, because all my flunkies never see him. There's no way but to do it the old-fashioned way."

"No," Kiyomi assessed. "A month ago, a younger student of Kings was arrested for first-degree attempted murder, second-degree attempted murder and attempted kidnapping over Ryuusei Fudo."

"It's always the good ones," Cheryl mumbled.

"He's bisexual," Kiyomi corrected. "Or celibate. The series of accidents that involves his paramours certainly ruins any prospects."

"_Series_?" Cheryl gaped.

Kiyomi coughed. "Starting from age five to now, including the most recent case, we have five stalkers all fitting a variety of profiles and genders. This also marks sixteen attempted kidnappings, ten attempted rapes and, in one case, a forced marriage, though that was never granted. In middle school, he dated one girl, but another got jealous and we had a double stabbing right there. In the most recent case, Ryuuga Satonaka and Rex Atlas were noted victims."

"Okay, I don't get the Satonaka bit, but the Atlas I get," Cheryl nodded. "So, no relationships?"

"It is conceivable that such bad luck affects only any potential paramour rather than friends, since the Fudo family still enjoy relative peace."

Compared to before, Cheryl was lost in space for only a few moments this time. "Oh. So do I force the whammy?"

"If you want to be pulled in by Setsuka Shimotsuki, then very well," Kiyomi waved. "The plan is to hit the Movement itself."

Cheryl shifted. "And the objective is to defeat Shimotsuki, right?"

"Yes," Kiyomi distantly affirmed. "Or kill her."

The doors of their new base crashed open as the two Duellists snapped to attention. "Who's there?" Kiyomi questioned.

"I..." staggering through, a wearied Kaname in hospital flats groaned. "Ishihara... Kaname... _Caislean._"

Then her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted.

"Oi!" Cheryl groaned, running a hand through her green braids. "What do we do?"

"_Caislean_, the Castle," Kiyomi muttered. "A 'seed' as well... the blankets, Madison. And the first-aid kit."

* * *

"You are very sure that the threat is dealt with?" Setsuka demanded the next day at the cafeteria of Queens. Most of the compound seemed to still at the sight of the head of th Disciplinary Committee in Queens.

Ryuusei looked away from that piercing gaze. "Probably."

Her eyes flicked to the Dandylion. "Yet Tanpopo-san remains out."

"He likes to play."

"And in the first two years of school he never came out."

The boss was too perceptive. "Could I... tell you after school?"

Setsuka fixed him with a look that was inscrutable. "I see. Unfortunately I am held up after school. If it is not something that can be addressed here, then at four pm, the Disciplinary Committee room."

"Okay," Ryuusei shrugged as Setsuka left him.

Marguerite's ghostly form appeared only when Setsuka was well away from them. "She's on to us."

"She can't really do anything, right?" Ryuusei asked in trepidation.

"Winter magic, especially the Unravelling, will undo our contract," Marguerite answered. "Which would then render me at her mercy. I have it on good authority she has none."

Ryuusei nodded. "So what do we tell her?"

"We blame the Ido you killed a few days previously. It is powerful enough to awaken weaker creatures' instincts, and it is a creature of fear, no matter how uncontrolled or beastly. She will say nothing; it reflects badly upon the Winter Queen if her vassal is responsible."

"Oh," Ryuusei considered. "That could work."

"What's with Shimotsuki?" Rex asked as Chase and he sat opposite Ryuusei.

"The results of the investigation," Ryuusei relayed. "Shimotsuki wants to know progress."

"Why are you still working with the slave-driver?" Rex shook his head.

"...Good question," Ryuusei agreed.

He had joined at first when the head of the Arcadia Movement had been a woman with a bright smile and dark hair like Shimotsuki's own, but worn loose. Madame Seiran Shimotsuki, or Madame, had preferred halter tops, and loved her husband with some air that Ryuusei had seen in his mother regarding his father and envied their bond for it.

_Well, Ryuusei? You and I will have some time together here. Shall we see this through? For the sake of the future, will you lend me that power?_

The Madame had been bright in all the right ways, but her daughter cold. Yet, both of them had sought the same goal; equality.

_Do not listen to the words of others. Look with your own eyes. Do you see monsters that terrorise the populace, or do you see instead children with no understanding of the powers they hold? I see both, and neither. Look with your own honest eyes, and accept what is different._

So, why had the Madame bound him?

"You are wondering," Marguerite guessed. "Why do you remain." It was a statement, not a question.

"I... I joined to ensure equality for psychics and humans," Ryuusei confided. "It's more or less achieved, but... there is still so much fear and hatred."

"There is an element of envy there," Marguerite whispered. "Mortals are afraid of the abnormal. It is the curse of the powerful to be distinct, different. And yet it is this same power that gives them the advantage to lord it over the worlds. It is power that rules, but also power that determines. That is why, even when it is warped, unclean, disgusting, mortals will still seek it, because they wish to determine themselves. And in the case of people like your Arcadia Movement, people who are born with magnificent power are targeted because of luck."

"I don't understand," Ryuusei admitted quietly.

"Of course not. I would not expect you to. It is one of those truths that only time can teach," Marguerite answered. "I have lived longer than you, and I will outlive you by far."

"I don't understand, but I will try," Ryuusei answered. "Because to try is all I can do. So I remain with the Movement, because Shimotsuki, for all her unjust treatment and lack of scruples, has the vision and power to make it closer to that ideal time."

"To pursue a thing even if the present world is lost," Marguerite nodded. "Even to abandon comfort, knowing the importance of the thing to be lost and the pain it brings though, still yearning for it, existing for it... true determination as proven by mortals. Willpower... I suppose that is mortal-kind's only advantage. Well, they have used it well."

* * *

In life there is a delicate balance. Trite, but true nonetheless.

It can be seen in a million of tiny ways. The blooms of flowers in spring changing, the flourish of summer, into the brown of autumn, seemingly dead trees sleeping only to flourish once winter's icy grip passes. From the minuscule bacteria that keep our bodies functioning, the ever-continuous workings of our bodies to keep themselves healthy, healed, happy.

There's the other side. The faint electrical traces that have been found, biochemistry and faint aura discolourations that can even be photographed, but which cannot be completely explained... these both helped to make up who we are, and how we see things.

Say, there was a third issue. A component that was only present on a fraction of people. Not a gene, or a mutagen, not a reactive disorder... but a whole new type of energy that infused the body.

Then... let us call these people magical.

This automatically destroys the balance of the natural world. Nature had things pretty much sorted, then these magical beings came about. So they need to be balanced. Imagine then that for centuries of being unbalanced, all the chaos that should have erupted in the natural world was being absorbed by another plane, another _unseen_ level of existence, one which had all the same composition and elements of the world they had originated in.

Then, let us say that the constant influx of bio-information forced this 'other' level, this separate realm to manifest an almost duplicate copy of the DNA and Magical codes of the worlds that was sending the excess unbalanced magic through. These factors combined to birth creatures that were a warped version of the first, normal, creations. But since they were trapped in this other place, no-one could find out.

Then, one day someone _did_ find out. Someone over six and a half thousand years ago searched for a way of boosting his magic, and stumbled onto this warped, blackened, dark, twisted plane, filled with magic for the taking.

Only it was unnatural magic. Shadow magic. Chaos Magic. This wizard changed, his own natural magic becoming unstable. He died, leaving the gates to this dark realm wide open.

Creatures emerged and were set free. Vampires, a dark reflection of Elves fled, taking all traces of themselves and disappearing, night-mares, the dark versions of unicorns did the same. Ogres, the dark reflections of the giants were unable to comprehend what was happening, so they stayed in their realm, only a scarce handful managing to make their way into the outside world. Soon, hundreds upon thousands of creatures had escaped. Most stayed in the area they were freed in, wanting to either stay close to their only source of Chaos magic, or too weak to flee.

The wizards in the area tried their best to subdue the creatures, new spells and enchantments being created continuously to stop the threat of the Shadows. Soon, the best wizards from around the globe managed to congregate and seal the gate.

Or so they thought... What they actually managed to do was set a temporary seal on the passage between the worlds, but with the chaos inside running unchecked, they knew it wouldn't last. Their own magic was also changing, they were not wizards any longer, their magic warping into something new, something completely unseen before.

Thus the race of mages and sorcerers, priests and clerics was born.

Soon they found ways of harnessing the power they'd trapped, and they became ever cockier with each generation being born. The newer generations forgetting the huge number of their kind which had perished trying to seal away the magic. They had been warned that there were none strong enough to seal the Shadows again, should they be released.

Warnings were forgotten and they carried on, the wizards eventually hiding themselves away when it became apparent that they were no longer working on the same wavelengths, their basic philosophies and beliefs slowly changing, their entire way of magic evolving into a darkness unprecedented. The chaos magic was trying to find a balance. Dark creatures bred and half their offspring were of other types of magic. Light, Wind, Earth, the magics born _ad infinitum_.

The Darkness was finding it's strength, and becoming balanced within itself, it's creatures and inhabitants increasing in strength as time progressed. It wasn't until a battle, nearly a thousand years later that the Realm of the Shadows was finally sealed for good. With it gone, the mages and sorcerers, priests and clerics disappeared, searching for other conduits of power.

With the only way into the Chaos realm blocked, the wizards were forced to change too. Their magic beginning to balance itself. Darker magics, curses, blood rites and even death curses started to be created, the chaos having no other outlet. Light and Dark clashed, as opposites had done. War began, and lasted for seven hundred years. When it ended, only a tiny number of wizards were left, those of the non-magical persuasion now outnumbering them a thousand to one.

The rest is history. The wizards fled, and hid themselves, magically wiping all traces of their existence as they licked their wounds and recovered. Eventually, they became mere myths. They became forgotten as the years passed, and they were never seen again.

Time, as it usually does, moved forward. The passages of her books losing all remembrances, the actions of the wizards and mages, sorcerers, priests, clerics and magical beings were lost forever, the seeds of potential awaiting the epoch of magic once again.

* * *

_**The last part was adapted from **__**Vacation Blues**__** by **__**Shi-koi**__**.**_

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:  
Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	10. IX: Spirit's Invitation

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**IX: Spirit's Invitation**

"This is boring!" Anna complained.

"Then go find a Duel partner," Rose reasoned. "Or even go to Queens and challenge the Queen there."

"Good idea," Anna sighed. "But I'll be hated. I forgot to call ahead~"

"Typical," Rose nodded. "So, what shall we do?"

"We should hit the Cubic Area!" Anna cheered up. "We'll go wild there!"

"Very well then. To the Area we go."

* * *

"Thank you, guys," Ryuusei sighed. "But, honestly... you don't have to bury my room in flowers."

"It is a sign of your regard amongst the local spirits," Marguerite laughed as she traced a pile of cherry blossoms. "Come, surely you must appreciate their efforts."

Ryuusei nodded his thanks to a smiling Dancing Elf. "I do, it's... well, they could use their power on other things, like staying alive. I had to lie to Shimotsuki about the Ido attack, she might manage to catch them."

"They chose to," Marguerite simply answered. "It is their appreciation for your help in the park the other day."

"I just... might have chased away a few people," Ryuusei sighed as the Dreamsprite gave a bubbling laugh. "Land developers, it was clear that they weren't wanted. What do I do with these flowers?"

"If I could..." Marguerite looked more solid as she pointed for a bunch of plum blossoms to float into her hand, before arranging the bunch to something more presentable. "Perhaps you could claim an interest in flower arrangement."

"Right," Ryuusei snorted in disbelief as she arranged the flowers into a presentable bunch, fishing out an empty glass container he usually kept for spare parts from his work area. "This okay?"

"Excellent," Marguerite presented the completed masterpiece. The smaller Duel spirits cooed and whistled in admiration. "You are learning."

"Thanks," Ryuusei set the flowers on his desk. "I'm going downstairs. Any particular order?"

"No, no," Marguerite waved as the man left. The witch sighed as the door closed, turning to the spirits. "Why are you here?"

"_You are undoing the bindings, Witch of the Time Flower_," the Dreamsprite intoned, hardly annoyed as much as concerned. "_He is protected, but ignorant. The White Witch protected him with those bindings._"

"He doesn't know about them," Marguerite stated. "They were meant for him to never come into contact with the spirit world, so she engineered for him to ignore it? What kind of binding needs this? Humans have come into contact with the spirit worlds before, fairy of illusions."

"_We cannot answer,_" the fairy murmured, floating in a bubble of raspberry-red magic. "_The sprites are thankful for him, but there are other things that would steal him away. The bindings have protected him as he did not touch our worlds, though we watched from afar._"

"You keep him ignorant regardless of his opinion," Marguerite questioned. "Why? He is no child of destiny, that much is certain. He would merely be a human with Sight, and great power, but mortal."

"_No,_" the Dreamsprite confessed. "_He will not. He would have been killed young by the Winter-bound gathering by the Winter Queen at the start._"

"Then why are the Winter-bound targeting him?" Marguerite groaned in frustration. Even the taste of chocolate from her connection with Ryuusei was not soothing her mind.

The sprites chattered. "_That, we cannot answer._"

"_You were in Titania's service, surely you can answer a retainer of the last Summer Queen,_" Marguerite pointed out.

"_No, we may not, witch. There are far greater obligations to observe._"

"To _whom_?" Marguerite raged.

"_That, witch, you should know. Titania has mandated his protection long before he were even born._"

To that, Marguerite had no answer.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ryuusei asked the quiet witch as she floated above the aftermath of a gym class with Kajiki Rikuo teaching, that is, stunned.

"_That_ is the most _disgusting_ sight I have ever seen," Revulsion was clear as Marguerite winced at Kajiki-sensei posing. "Humans will never cease to amaze me."

"Oh come on, surely..." Ryuusei reconsidered. "Okay, Kajiki-sensei is one of a kind."

"How thankful for the spirits that there is no one else like him," Marguerite agreed. "I..."

"Yes?" Ryuusei turned to look at her.

"...nothing," Marguerite reconsidered. "When we have time."

The magician remained oddly silent for the rest of lessons, which was unusual but Ryuusei dismissed it as nostalgia. He was not unoccupied; having to reject a few confessions again here and there, and hoping that none of them turned obsessive.

The stress was such that even Rex picked up on it.

"What's with you?" Chase started the ball rolling when the trio that formed Team Black Knights sat down for lunch. "You look like there's something haunting you."

"Did a favour for the Dreamsprite," Ryuusei answered. "They filled my room with flowers."

"Must suck," Rex commented. "Any plans for today? We need to practice for the Stygian Dirge."

"Of course," Ryuusei nodded. "But, it won't be held here, right?"

"Practice, perfect, etcetera," Rex waved. "Team Night Sky got their practice early."

"What are you, obsessed?" Chase joked, but relented.

Ryuusei did not pick up on that. Rex did not like Setsuka much, he knew. For what reason, he could guess. A lot of people did not like the head of the Arcadia Movement. There would be many who would happily say how unscrupulous, unfair and cruel she was... and be at a loss to explain how that was a bad thing.

* * *

"Brilliant," Rex was saying once he dismounted from the third run. "Fantastic, the engine."

"Thanks," Ryuusei acknowledged. "I was wondering how much more could we improve on it."

"Ryuusei, get off Calcifer so that I can tell you properly, the engine is fantastic."

"Don't call my laptop Calcifer," Ryuusei sighed but gave in.

"You built the damned thing, it's faster than almost anything on the open market, it's Calcifer," Chase pointed out.

"Dad helped."

"Father-son bonding aside, it's Calcifer."

"Chase..."

"I'm glad you're joking," the voice of Tenjouin Michiru spoke from the stands. "Still alright?"

"Yes, Michiru-san," Ryuusei acknowledged the dark-haired girl with midnight-blue eyes.

Shimotsuki had forced through a promotion for Michiru, given the latter's scholastic and physical ability, plus disciplinary stability under Shimotsuki's watch. This was why Michiru was now in the black uniform in her second year, although she looked uncomfortable without the closest to a friend she had. "I'm... I see."

"How is life with the Movement?" Ryuusei asked. "Tenjouin-sensei finally let you live with the Arcadia Movement, right?"

"Erm, yes," Michiru shifted. "Shimo- I mean, Setsuka, explained to the old man how it might be better if... if I entered the Movement. I still visit every week."

"That's great," Ryuusei nodded encouragingly.

He had pieced together some parts of Michiru's life from snippets here and there, although only Michiru herself, and possibly Setsuka and Nakamura had the entire story. To sum it all up, Michiru was socially awkward and unlucky, and being with the Arcadia Movement given her burgeoning abilities was probably for the best, for the entire family concerned.

Michiru seemed... well, not _happy_. Not the sickeningly _happy_ Nagatsuki Miyabi had been when Shimotsuki actually paid for her elopement with Abel Kinsman, which Takeshi had not forgiven. Satisfied, yes, but still holding on. Which was probably as close to happiness she could get.

It was proof that Winter was not always cold and cruel, Ryuusei understood. This was the justification of every single person Setsuka Shimotsuki had ever injured, of every unfair law, of every court case challenged and reporters and authority alike put down; for the happiness of its members.

He did not like Setsuka, that was clear. He had to respect her. That was even more clear.

* * *

He was mentally debating how much one could hate someone one respected as the spirit chased after the Meteor Stream on the highway. There were cars and D-Wheels and motorcycles alike getting out of the way as he shot like a red shooting star down towards the Cubic area.

Ryuusei coughed under his helmet. "You know, I think being hunted by a dragon is rather new."

"Hunter Dragons," Marguerite identified as she flew along a la her staff. "They are one of the beasts of the skies that serves Winter once more. For such a mindless Winter-bound servitor to be here... means that the Winter Court is experiencing dissention under the Queen."

"_What_?" Ryuusei yelped, still eyeing the highway as gashes enough to tear through steel barriers appeared about him as he searched for a deserted area.

"Ha!" Marguerite waved a hand. "_Cien Fleur: Closed Plant Gate!_"

Vines sprouted from the fluttering dark petals as they ran, and the Hunter Dragons roared as they were caught in the tangling makeshift net.

"Clausolas!" a roar sounded as a piercing cry echoed right as Ryuusei made it to the deserted Cubic Area.

"There!" Marguerite cast as the red-winged being in silver armour appeared. "The Divine Fowl King, Alector!"

The bird-like being landed with a thud. "You are the Witch of the Time Flower," it intoned. "I have no quarrel with you, spell-caster."

"Then why are you here?" Marguerite defended, and Ryuusei felt a spark as she shifted to a solid form. Her card was inexplicably on his DuelDisk plate, so she was using the Solid Vision...

"I am a hunter," Alector replied. "One who has allied with the Queen of Air and Darkness for centuries, Summer-bound. I hunt the one who killed my beast."

"He's high up," Marguerite muttered. "And Winter-allied. _Trienta Fleur; Blossom Bombardment!_"

"That shall not help you, witch," Alector reached out a claw and scratched through the barrage. "You have put down many of our kind. Forsooth; it is only fair play of the Duel that I do not end you here."

Marguerite staggered back from the blast of wind. "_Cien Fleur: Grace Illuminate!_"

Sparkles flashed as a female centaur knight appeared there, before cutting through to Alector temporarily.

"Come, we both know who has the advantage," Alector reassured. "Simply give yourself to my authority, and I shall merit your memory when I claim the Silver Throne."

"Dissent," Marguerite assured. "It is not unknown within Winter. The Winter Queen will slay you for this."

"Pah, she knows nothing," Alector dismissed. "What need has the Gensokyo have for the two-world queen? She is disposable."

"Is that so?" Even Alector had frozen at the cold pronouncement.

The White Night Dragon groaned as it descended from the darkening skies. It landed with a weighty thump, and its rider dismounted. As a blizzard fell, her braid was loosened to unlock to loose hair, the cold eyes unmatched, her aura implacable as a glacier and as iridescently beautiful as one. Even the standard uniform seemed to take on some air of inhuman elegance on her person.

Shimotsuki Setsuka was here.

"Y- Your Majesty," Alector stuttered. "I- I was going to deliver the head of the witch to you and-"

"Take my throne, was it?" Setsuka pronounced, her eyes alight but without compassion or pity. "You hunt one under my protection, even with the proximity of the Witch of the Time Flower, and you expect me to believe your empty words?"

Ryuusei would have been indignant at the possessive pronoun if the situation were not intensifying.

"You sent a mindless beast to do your work first, that was the first mistake," Setsuka counted. "The second was when you decided to send the Hunter Dragons for this one. The third, was when you publicly declared your intent to rebel against the one on the Silver Throne. You coming here I shall dismiss, but you broke one of the rules of the Herald."

Alector was probably horrified. Ryuusei felt so when faced with her awful power. Not for the first time, it occurred to him that perhaps, just perhaps, the rumours of Setsuka being the most bloodied head of the Arcadia Movement just _might_ be true.

The sound of wings fluttered as the white-winged harpy drifted from the skies overhead, ghostly flesh becoming more solid before the presence of the Queen of Air and Darkness.

"What have you done, Alector?" the Harpie Queen murmured, hardly amused.

"I merely tried for what was fair play," Alector gave a hollow laugh. "Aria, have you forgotten? We are rulers of the skies, and this mortal whelp of a girl dares to call herself the Queen of the Air. She herself cannot fly without allies, she cannot dance on the clouds or see far. Why are we the ones to bow our heads?"

"Because I am Queen, Alector," Setsuka answered. "And I shall fly. This time, I shall rip your wings off and I will use them."

Horror struck his face as bindings of clouded ice formed, even those wings of brilliant plumage bound in hard glacial chains and spiked through. "N- No..."

"Queen Winter!" the Harpie Queen protested. "Surely, it will do well to administer his punishment on a fairer basis? Before the judge of Lia Fáil, you will have satisfaction."

Ryuusei was almost mortified and amused as the boss actually considered it. "But I was going to fly."

"He is not worth dirtying your hand for, Queen Winter," Aria whispered. "Surely it is worth delaying judgement."

"Aria, do not curse me to a greater torment already!" Alector growled.

"I shall teach you not to raise against your betters, then," Setsuka... no, the Winter Queen declared. "The punishment will be the tree and the bower."

it must be horrible, for even Marguerite mimed gagging as Alector struggled to free himself. "No... no!"

"Fudo Ryuusei," Setsuka looked at him, and under that cold gaze, he could only dumbly stare back. "Be careful whom you speak of this about."

With a turn of the heel, the Harpie Queen, the Sovereign of Birds and the Winter Queen disappeared leaving a horrified witch and Ryuusei, staring perplexed where they had been.

* * *

"What is that punishment?" Ryuusei asked later as they rode home. "The tree and the bower?"

For a long while, Marguerite said nothing. "In Lia Fáil, you have seen the chained man on the parapet?"

Ryuusei frowned, recalling the sign of a mutilated arm and a man begging to be killed suspended from a tree of ice. "Yes."

"You do not understand his true torment," Marguerite answered. "There is pain, of course. But anyone can inflict pain. Pain is the natural order of the universe, and so it is hardly a tool mete for the Queen of Air and Darkness. She will torture him with kindness."

Ryuusei frowned, trying to imagine. "She leaves him hung up like that. And then she comes and saves him from it."

Marguerite smiled, the expression uneasy. "She heals his wounds, takes his pain. She restores his sight, and the first thing his eyes see is the face of she who delivers him from agony. She will care for him with her own hands, warm him, feed him, clean away the filth. And then, she takes him to her bower. Poor man. He knows that when he wakes, he will hang blind upon the tree again, and can do naught else but yearn her return."

Ryuusei shook his head. "You think he's going to fall for that?"

Marguerite shook her head. "Love," she murmured. "Perhaps, and perhaps not. But need. You underestimate the simple things."

Her eyes glittered. "Being given food and warmth. Being touched. Being cleaned and cared for and desired. Over and over, spinning through agony and ecstasy. The mind breaks down. Not all at once. Slowly, the way water will wear down stone. It is a slow process. A conversion by the smallest steps."

The skin by Ryuusei's limiter itched intensely for a moment, where the onyx met his throat.

"Yes," Marguerite agreed. "She is, you see, patient. She has time. And when the last walls of his mind have fallen, and he looks forward with joy to his return to the tree, she will have destroyed him. And he will be discarded. He only lives so long as he resists."

She closed her eyes for a moment and said, "This is wisdom you should retain. He grew too arrogant with the power he held. He thought he could overcome what stalks us all. Foolish. Queen Winter will have him taught the error of his ways."

Ryuusei suddenly understood. "That's _diabolical._"

"That is the way it is," Marguerite answered. "Those of power must safeguard it, and those who rule must punish upstarts. Your mortal world has a White Messiah, I think. He will not have faced as much torture as that Alector will for betrayal. Mortals will be hobbyists in comparison when it comes to visiting agony."

"Shimotsuki... she's just cruel," Ryuusei swallowed. "That man... was he human?"

"He is passed," Marguerite languidly answered. "Before your time, or even your father's time, he sold a soul to Exodia for power. He failed; he paid the price. He was gifted to the Queen of Air and Darkness, along with his human woman Echo who was his sacrifice as a coronation gift. He is an impudent one, I have long heard. He will have company, at least."

"We could have saved him," Ryuusei argued.

"How?" Marguerite cocked her head. "You are of those she protects. She has no obligation to hand him over. Your aiding him will mean betrayal on your part. Your are no monarch of the spirits, you have no right to claim him, especially since he is a traitor. He was doomed the moment he declared his intention to seize the Silver Throne without able backup. I would have had to kill him had the fight of powers continued. Like this, he will not pass into the embrace of Doma... although he will certainly wish for it when she is finished. And when he is gone, he will die."

Ryuusei shook his head as the smell of plum entered his room and the Dreamsprite appeared again, smiling faintly. "I... why? She didn't need to hold onto the spirit world..."

Marguerite looked at him. "She is no longer of this world. She is a cursed being here. The Queen of Air and Darkness is a being beyond your comprehension. When we have found the soul of Titania, no matter its container, the monarch of Land and Light will be equally inscrutable."

"But... but that's unfair."

"If everything was fair, then it would be very boring and painful. As it is, be glad that life is unfair. As a mortal, you will enjoy much to come, and much pain as well. Think how immortals must fare. They must jealously guard over the centuries, never knowing peace, for in the end only thyself will live."

"That must be lonely," Ryuusei mentioned.

Marguerite's expression clouded over. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. What does it matter to you?"

"Maybe I don't like to think of something in pain when I can see it," Ryuusei murmured. "It's sad, isn't it? To know loneliness."

"...you are a perceptive one, I submit," Marguerite submitted. "Yet, we are no closer to finding the soul of Titania-sama. Amongst the seeds, none of them have yet to find me, or to succeed in the task set out for them."

Ryuusei blinked at her. "What's the task?"

Marguerite's look could only be categorised as dangerous. "Why, child. To best the Winter Queen."

"Why?"

Marguerite looked taken aback. "...I'm sorry?"

"Clearly, you need to prove that whoever Titania is will be a good Duellist," Ryuusei pointed out. "But, is there a need to best Shimotsuki? Especially given how duelling with Shimotsuki is literally a dance with death."

"They are not worthy of the Summer crown if they cannot stake their lives on it."

"What defines worth? Is it you, or is it Shimotsuki? Clearly the 'seeds' of humans are separate from Titania. Right now, you're assuming that Titania is someone who will hold a 'seed' within them."

"'Seeds' are the mark of the spiritually powerful. To be powerful enough to see spirits is to be one in a million, nay, maybe more so." Marguerite pointed out. "Titania-sama will not be spiritually weak, even after so long. Maeve is the only one who has fought Titania to such a deep level that they can recognise each other almost immediately. Maeve was also the killer of Titania through treachery. If any would recognise the soul of Titania-sama, it would be the one who holds the soul of Queen Maeve, that is, the Winter Queen! It is fate for Summer and Winter to be at odds. Is that so odd?"

"...then it must be wearying," Ryuusei concluded. "That for a monarch, for even their vassals to have to resort to such barbaric methods to find them means that their vassals cannot recognise them, even when they have passed. That their vassals have never known their ruler, or that the ruler never has any true friends."

"It is the only thing I know!" Marguerite argued. "The cold creeps every day to Tír na nÓg. Summer weakens with each blow. The forest is crying out for its rulers, even Ancient Fairy Dragon cannot keep it forever. If it continues, our worlds will be at risk, if not from the Fimbulwinter, then overrun to the mortal worlds as Summer-bound. I want to go back to those lazy days in the sun, where I grew _Fleurs de Temps_ with Titania-sama! I want that warm smile, I want that security of knowing that, no matter what, there is a warm hand and a gentle smile and a watchful eye looking out for us! Is that _bad_?"

Silence echoed.

"No, it's not bad..." Ryuusei answered. "But, to want, even to the extent of disregarding life in yearning for that precious thing... that warm hand, that gentle smile... would Titania wish for it?"

"...I don't know," Marguerite whispered. "I just need to find her. It will be alright if I can find her and bring her back. It will be alright..."

"You're scared," Ryuusei whispered. "Of facing the possibility where Titania may no longer come back."

"...I'm scared...?" Marguerite whispered. "Is this what it means? To be scared?"

"We all face that once in a while," Ryuusei answered. "I mean, mortals. I don't know about Duel spirits, but mortals face a lot of fears, even fears about tomorrow. Even if we're scared of dying, even with that certainty that, one day, it will be over, we can only forge forward and face it. Once we face that fear... it doesn't seem so terrifying anymore, is it? What happens if Titania is not here, what happens if you disappear before that... you can only face it. Because, even if you... die... well, you tried, right?"

"...I see," Marguerite echoed. "So this is fear... is it this fear that drives the lives of mortals? How do you live it everyday? It must be boring, dull, commonplace. To imagine living with the knowledge that one day, it may all be over, even through no fault of our own, it would be crippling. I... I forgot. I forgot to fear for my own life a long time ago."

Ryuusei sighed. "Well, you're learning, aren't you? Dad always said that it is possible to learn many new and interesting skills in one lifetime."

"...I see," Marguerite echoed. "Yes, day by day... there is something to learn. In that one respect, perhaps... perhaps this is why the mortal-kind lives."

* * *

Far away, in the Cubic area, Anna Shiloh groaned as she hit a brick wall, creating a crater where the centre of her body was. Angry, living red marks stretched the length of her skin as she growled to face Kisaragi's grinning face and the lances he seemingly pulled out of thin air.

Beside her, Rose Gonzalez took up a stance, also injured from attacks by a solemn Kiyomi. "Looks like we've found our rebels."

"Yeah," Anna giggled, although she winced soon enough.

"You're affiliated with the Movement, I see," Kiyomi noted. "I am sorry for your impending loss, then."

Anna scoffed. "Rose."

"Yeah," Rose answered, flicking aside a lock of black hair from her face. "Let's do this."

"Let me tell you a story," Anna stretched as she glared at the two. "Long, long ago there was a black dragon that, with her teeth and claws and rage, destroyed everything around her. The only one unafraid of this monster was a medium, whose black eyes could see the spirits of the dead."

"No one would approach the medium out of fear or disgust, and even her own family would have nothing to do with her," Rose took up the story. "She recognized the dragon's similar pain. The medium taught the dragon how to be kind, human again."

"And the grateful dragon promised to never abandon the the medium, or to leave her lonely," Anna growled. "That's why I can't die yet. That's why, even if I die, I'll die with Rose, and I'll drag you guys down with me. We're the strongest. No matter how many times you cut us, we'll never fall!"

Kiyomi merely scoffed under the battle aura Anna was giving off. "Quite the 'seed'... _Areadbhair._ No... Slaughterer. And your partner... Kisaragi?"

"_Drynwyn_, the White Hilt," Kisaragi smirked. "Well, I'll be taking those 'seeds'!"

"Duel!"

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**__**  
Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	11. X: Painful Choice

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**X: Painful Choice**

_Surely a professional like you would be able to put up temporarily with such discomfort. The other Misawa I control is seventeen years old. Do you want a minor as your liaison? I thought not._

Koichi was, therefore, calling himself all kinds of stupid and banging his head against the nearest wall.

Tsugare watched this in mortified amusement. "Erm, well... I'm Misawa Tsugare."

"Yamamoto Koichi," Koichi relented. Dammit, if he'd known the man was a psychic... well, Setsuka would not have had this joke at his expense. "Listen, I'm a professional private eye. Therefore, right now, we're on duty, and I don't know you as the guy I slept with last night."

Tsugare's face turned blank. "Of course. If you promise not to stalk me after it."

"Me? Stalk you? Please," Koichi shook his head. "One, I'm straight. Okay? Two, I live across the world in London. Bit hard for me to do that."

"Hey, I just came back from London!"

And there was the fluttery feeling again. "Either way, you have my assurance of professional behaviour during the duration of this... job."

"That's quite reassuring," Tsugare smiled.

It sent his stomach flipping in pleasant ways. Koichi carefully began looking anywhere but at the man who was too feminine for his own good. "Right. Yes. Reassuring. Now, let's get the job done, or they'll be riding my ass about losing my touch."

"You're affiliated with the Movement, right?" Tsugare asked as they eased into the rented Honda, and he automatically took shotgun. "Boss said that you don't have powers."

"I don't," Koichi shortly answered. "I can see Duel spirits."

"That's impressive," Tsugare absently answered. "My cousin's boyfriend can see spirits, and my cousin can as well if he's in contact with his boyfriend."

"That's impressive," Koichi answered as the car peeled out. "So, my dear liaison, where do we hit? We've established that Cheryl Madison needed help to come to Neo Domino. There are only so many illegal hideouts in the city they can hide in, especially if it's a group, as Shimotsuki suspects."

"The Puzzle Area," Tsugare decided. "Plenty of seedy joints, illegal activities, and teenage gangs about to keep the police out. When it spills over the Boss just sends a team to kick heads in, but mostly they keep to themselves. Psychics found in that area tend to be hardened and rebellious, so Shimotsuki usually makes it a point to dissolve any gangs forcibly. If there's a larger area with a grudge against Shimotsuki and willing to keep them, it would be there."

"But then, the Cubic area is deserted at night," Koichi pointed out.

"There are also regular patrols there due to the numerous factories," Tsugare answered. "The Puzzle Area is almost hostile to psychics, especially the Boss. Well, each city has their bad areas, but it's improving."

"So what did Shimotsuki do?" Koichi asked. "To be hated?"

Tsugare remained quiet for a moment. "It's not Boss. It's the Madame."

"Madame Seiran Shimotsuki?" Koichi repeated in a hushed voice. The Madame was almost a legendary figure amongst all members. Well, anyone who gave birth to the ice queen would be, but the Madame even more so.

"The White Witch Massacre took place there," Tsugare dispassionately answered. "The police said that it was gang activity, but it was all the hardened gangs of the area against one woman with a DuelDisk. It was decided."

"Madame Shimotsuki won," Koichi whispered.

"Yes," Tsugare confessed. "Even after she died... well, the gangs all thought her ghost might come back to kick their asses once again. The Boss is scary enough. Even the student gangs keep away on a policy of tolerance without acceptance."

"Right," Koichi muttered. "But, I have a feeling about the Cubic Area. Should we go? We can get mugged in the Puzzle Area later."

"Not on top of my priority list, getting mugged, but I'll make an exception," Tsugare relented. "Hey... you're actually rather handsome."

Koichi coughed, wondering if this was how smokers felt when in nicotine withdrawal. "Thanks? You're really pushing the gay stereotype here."

"I'm bisexual," Tsugare cheerfully informed him. "Although most assume I'm gay right away. It's almost like the whole family is cursed to be pretty boys."

"The whole family?" Koichi swallowed.

"My younger brother, Ryokai, he's got black hair, plus that dark brooding air," Tsugare animatedly lined out. "Nowaki's got white hair and crimson eyes, he looks like an _oni_. And Akio... well, Akio's difficult to sum up. To me he's like a hidden psycho."

"What's with your family?" Koichi muttered. "All of you got it from the same place?"

Tsugare looked away. "My parents died."

"I'm sorry."

"Jii-sama is still alive, and Ryokai is taking over the family business from him," Tsugare shrugged. "With this face, I'm not cut out for the dark world, anyway."

"You'd most likely serve as someone's bitch," Koichi agreed.

Tsugare smirked, and Koichi realised with some growing horror that somehow, the seductive air had been ramped up to eleven. "Do you like this bitch, then?"

"No!" Koichi stomped on the brake a bit more forcefully than he should. "Look, I'm straight. Heterosexual. I bat for the straight team, see?"

"Kaido says that no one is hundred percent straight."

Koichi scowled. Of course Shimotsuki would put Kaido to educate about sex. "Kaido is too academically invested."

"Really? Kaido and his boyfriend have been going steady for a while."

Koichi nearly skidded again. "Kaido? Boyfriend? Seriously, the guy who spends winter hibernating in the library?"

"Yes, that Kaido," Tsugare uncrossed and crossed his legs, unconsciously getting Koichi to glance at them. "They have that... you know xxxHOLiC? Kaido is Watanuki with his flailing about, and the boyfriend is our stoic Doumeki."

"Never thought I'd be that bad," Koichi said with feeling. "How?"

"Apparently it started when Kaido was in college..."

Later, Koichi would reflect that wanting to know more about Misawa Tsugare should not be an appropriate response for a straight man to a gay man's advances. On hindsight, perhaps he should have seen the subtle hand of Shimotsuki's influence there. Or fate having a cosmic joke on him. All three looked more likely at the moment.

A ghostly puff of smoke passed through, waving to Koichi in agitation. Koichi's eyes widened as he swerved for the Cubic Area, nearly flooring the accelerator as he got to the place where the Cloudians were hovering about.

The injured forms of two girls greeted his headlights as he and Tsugare, both wearing professional façades, stepped out.

"They're alive," Tsugare quickly diagnosed as he felt for a pulse and breathing. "As far as I can tell. Get them in the car, I'm looking around for the assailant."

Koichi felt his respect go up. "How do you know about the assailant?"

Tsugare snorted. "We have Anna Shiloh down. _Of course_ there's an assailant. But to answer, there's a patch of blood some way there," he motioned.

Sexy, beautiful, and smart. _Crap. _"Are you-"

Tsugare shot him a look, that meant all business. "Psychic Duellist. Shut up and load the girls in, dear."

Koichi was loading the second girl when he realised what Tsugare had called him. Somehow, that made him even more hot and bothered than anything.

* * *

Misawa Tsugare had just rounded the corner when a hand shot out for him. Being prepared for ambushes, it hit the Naturia Beast instead, who bit down and held on. There was a red flash as he tried to free him arm, to no avail.

"Ow!"

"Shinonome Kisaragi...?" Tsugare hissed as he shone the light from his cell to see the slender man.

"I got caught by _Diarmuid,"_ Kisaragi sighed, still shrugging with the beast.

Tsugare recognised the cadence. "You're _Benibara_?"

While the owner was stunned, Kisaragi took the chance to haul his arm back. "Dammit..."

"I thought you ran out of town!" Tsugare demanded.

"I've just been hiding for my life from the group and the NDPD, no worries." Kisaragi snarked back. "What, I don't even merit a 'how are you' right before you attack me, Tsu?"

"You killed someone, Kisaragi," Tsugare sounded tired. "You got caught."

"He was too close to you," Kisaragi defended. "Who's the other guy?"

"Some detective from out of town. London. Shimotsuki got him to look into the situation," Tsugare gave him an appraising look. "You're _Gae Dearg_, huh? You didn't call me by my name when you... accosted me."

"Oh, drop the fancy shit, Tsu," Kisaragi huffed. "Shimotsuki's turned you into a real sissy now? Don't worry, hon, with Shimotsuki gone we'll be together again."

"Kisaragi, you attacked my previous three boyfriends, killed one of them, and you still think it's the Movement?" Tsugare shook his head. "How did I end up with you in the first place? I'm booking you for assault, possible illegal entry, and just because you're being an idiot."

"You're a cop now?" Kisaragi repeated, taking a defensive stance as he threw a spear of red light that Tsugare barely dodged. "Tsu, we were together. We wrecked the whole Puzzle Area. What changed?"

"If we recount, we'll be here until sun-up," Tsugare sighed as the Naturia Beast growled beside him again. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

In answer, a spear nearly jabbed his trainer. Tsugare stumbled back, into a warm chest and a familiar smell of cigarettes and water that could only be the Thames.

"I wouldn't do that," Koichi warned behind him.

Tsugare sniffed. "Why do you smell like you've been through a cloud?"

"How d'you know how clouds smell?" Koichi defended.

"Nowaki. Tell you later." Tsugare stood back up. "Kisaragi, I mean it."

Kisaragi gave a wan smile. "So do I. We're unstoppable together, Tsu. Come on."

"Kisaragi, was it?" Koichi muttered. "So you injured those two?"

In answer, Kisaragi threw a spear of red light that Koichi dropped to avoid.

"Beast!" Tsugare growled as the lion-plant-earth monster growled, about to make a leap.

Koichi pulled something and fired, the line flying out to connect with Kisaragi's DuelDisk.

Kisaragi frowned at the rope. "Death-match Duel Rope?"

"Let's do this," Koichi grimly informed him. "I win, you come with me. You win, you go free tonight."

Kisaragi gave a slow smirk. "Okay."

"Duel!"

Koichi: LP 8000

Kisaragi: LP 8000

"Draw!" Koichi called. "I'll play the Continuous Spell, Summon Cloud. With that, I special summon Cloudian – Poison Cloud [0/1000] in defence mode. With that, I summon Cloudian – Cirrostratus [900/0]. Cirrostratus gains two Fog Counters for each Cloudian I control, that's two. Now, I'll set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Kisaragi announced. "I'll summon Heroic Challenger – Spartan [1600/1000] in attack mode!"

"Heroics?" Koichi felt his eyebrows rise. "Well... right, I'm not going to joke about that."

"Spartan, attack Cirrostratus!" Kisaragi called.

Koichi winced as the attack cleaved through. "Cirrostratus can't be destroyed by battle."

Koichi: LP 8000 → LP 7300

Kisaragi: LP 8000

"I'll set two cards, turn end," Kisaragi signalled.

"Draw!" Koichi called. "I'll summon Cloudian – Turbulence [800/0]. Turbulence gets three Fog Counters because I control three Cloudians. I'll then activate the Continuous Spell, Cloudian Squall. Now, I use the effect of Cirrostratus. By removing two Fog Counters, I get to destroy one monster you control."

"Oh... say what?" Kisaragi slowly blinked.

"Poof," Koichi intoned as the warrior disappeared. "With that, I use the effect of Turbulence to remove two counters to special summon two Cloudian – Smoke Ball [200/600] to the field. That's a full field of monsters that I tribute for Cloudian – Nimbusman [1000/1000]!"

"It's... not very impressive," Kisaragi pointed out.

"Nimbusman gains five Fog Counters for each Water Attribute monster tributed for him," Koichi bemusedly answered. "Each Counter gives him five hundred attack power [1000/1000 → 3500/1000]."

"... well, crud," Kisaragi admitted.

"Nimbusman, direct attack!" Koichi called.

Kisaragi: LP 8000 → LP 4500

Koichi: LP 7300

"Trap, Damage Condenser," Kisaragi signalled. "I discard a card to special summon Heroic Challenger – Extra Sword [1000/1000] to the field."

"I'll set a card, turn end," Koichi called.

"Draw!" Kisaragi called, cackling. Somehow, Koichi did not like that look. "I'll summon Heroic Challenger – Double Lance [1700/900] to the field. With that, I use his effect to special summon another Heroic Challenger – Double Lance that I discarded last turn. Overlay Extra Sword and Double Lance, Exceed Summon! Come, Heroic Champion – Excalibur [2000/2000]!"

Cymbals clashed, trumpets seemed to flare as this warrior of the ages stepped up, its red and dark armour flaring in contrast with the shining sword.

From the sidelines, Tsugare swallowed. "Oh joy."

"What?" Koichi tried not to do anything in the face of the warrior that admittedly looked fantastic but was slightly lacking. "It's a bit... short."

Kisaragi's face set. "The effect of Excalibur – I detach both its materials, and its original attack doubles. Because I used Extra Sword, Excalibur gains one thousand attack [2000/2000 → 3000/2000] and then, now, it gains two thousand more until _your_ next end phase [3000/2000 → 5000/2000]."

"...okay," Koichi acknowledged. "But Nimbusman can't be destroyed by battle, so I just have to wait, right?"

"Wrong," Kisaragi smirked. "I activate the Spell, Heroic Chance, which doubles the attack of Excalibur until my end phase [5000/2000 → 10000/2000]."

Koichi gaped. He blinked, and gaped some more. "Erm... I have no words."

"I'm not done," Kisaragi informed him with much glee. "Activate the Spell, Mini-Guts. I'll tribute my last Double Lance, and the attack of your Nimbusman drops to zero [3500/1000 → 0/1000]. Heroic Champion Excalibur, attack with Finishing Move of the True Blade!"

"Trap card, Spirit Barrier!" Koichi called desperately.

"Like I'd let you!" Kisaragi countered. "Trap card, Dark Bribe!"

"...I am so dead," Koichi admitted as the attack went through.

Koichi: LP 7300 → LP 0

Kisaragi: LP 4500

The attack carried through to land Koichi in a wall across the street as the Death-match Duel Rope crackled, electrocuting the DuelDisk.

"Bye, Tsu!" Kisaragi waved as he ran to disappear into the dark.

Tsugare groaned, bound to follow the law of the Duel. Boss was going to _kill_ them.

* * *

Cheryl glanced at her new vacant-eyed flunkies. They were weak, unwashed, and nothing notable, whether mentally, on the face, or on the duelling field. Basically, pawns. However, pawns were certainly useful for grunt work and general threats, she was recalling to her delight.

"So, how did it go?" Cheryl innocently asked as the door opened and Kiyomi and Kisaragi staggered in.

"Bitches fought harder than expected," Kisaragi groaned. "We got two 'seeds', though. You owe me, _Fragarach."_

"I'll dispatch the details of _Diarmuid_ with all haste," Kiyomi answered.

"Excellent," Kisaragi licked his lips as he headed for the nearest couch. "Wake me up for dinner."

Cheryl fumed as Sandra walked in. "What's with him?"

"He got caught in two Duels," Kiyomi groaned. "And both of them were affiliated with the Movement."

"So what happened to them?" Cheryl asked.

"We dropped them somewhere," Kiyomi shrugged. "Any leads?"

"Well, the Shimotsuki bitch is onto us," Cheryl confessed. "I think. She might have gotten to one of my flunkies, but I always order them to forget."

"_Diarmuid_ would manage to loosen their tongues, sooner or later," Kiyomi groaned. "Fudo Ryuusei?"

"Regular schedule, but too public," Cheryl shrugged. "I thought I saw Marguerite about him sometimes, but, why would she hang around him? And she's always fiddling with a chain of some sort. Is it attached to this Summer monarch?"

"The Summer monarch is said to have a 'seed' far superior to any other," Kiyomi growled. "Equal to the Winter Queen's. Since the Winter Queen has other 'seed' holders on her side, we either get more holders, or get more 'seeds'. The latter is more preferable, though three people can't break into the Movement alone."

"Why him?" Cheryl pointed to Kisaragi. "I don't trust him."

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him either," Kiyomi admitted. "Neither do I trust you as well, but his I trust even less. But, he's relatively easy to control, he's got something about Shimotsuki as well, and he's got an abnormal fixation on a certain pretty boy. That makes him predictable and controllable, to some extent."

"And me?"

Kiyomi looked at her. "You're incapable of taking orders, you wish for power to hold power, and basically, you're an independent agent who can get flunkies everywhere. You're more difficult to control."

"I'm so glad you know your place," Cheryl dismissed. "How long more? I don't think you can pay indefinitely."

"Doesn't make a difference," Kiyomi shrugged. "I estimate about three days before we have to make a choice, either hide out or strike the Movement first."

"So what do you recommend?" Cheryl curled in on herself.

"...hide out."

"What?" The green-haired Alien Duellist spat. "No!"

"Six people," Kiyomi pointed. "Arcadia Movement. Even with the two 'seeds', unless we have one very strong psychic on the level of Shimotsuki, we have almost no chance. Kisaragi only just narrowly escaped being taken in because his opponent was playing a deck unsuited to handle Beatdown. Right now, we can't handle even the lower levels of the Movement, not even Shimotsuki."

"How do you know?" Cheryl demanded. "We might be able to make our way through."

Kiyomi gave a bitter laugh. "I did some secret research. Have you ever heard of the Elysium Circle?"

Cheryl frowned. "The ones that attacked Gotham, right?"

"Right. Setsuka Shimotsuki dealt with them alone, brought them all down and kicked heads in, and became the most bloodied head of the Arcadia Movement in its secret history," Kiyomi shook his head. "At eleven years old. They were an established group, with more funding, research and power than us. They all fell to her power. This is the Duellist who commands the Arcadia Movements across the world at her young age. This is the opponent we're facing."

Cheryl swallowed. She remembered, the icy touch, the cold eyes, the promise of pain that came even as she screamed and cried to win...

No, never again. She will win, and the face of Shimotsuki Setsuka will be staring blankly as she took over. Not a doll. Not a doll at all. "What do we do?"

Kiyomi shook his head. This was too easy. "Get Ryuusei Fudo."

Cheryl's face set. "Fine."

* * *

The monster lashed out at him as he drove past the Puzzle Area. As he swerved to narrowly skid to a stop, he gaped at the green-haired girl seated on the... creature.

"Fudo Ryuusei, come with me," she growled.

Ryuusei felt a prickling in his head again. "Why?"

She stared at him, her eyes prickling. "Come with me."

This time Ryuusei rubbed at the back of his head. "Why? Do you need something, Miss?"

She growled as her monster lashed out.

The smell of flowers intensified for a moment before the girl flew back.

"Ryuusei, my card."

Ryuusei slapped the Sorciere de Fleur card on the nearest DuelDisk, the holographic projection made real as Marguerite held her staff out. "Cheryl."

"_Marguerite_?" Cheryl sounded stunned.

"Another 'seed'?" Ryuusei asked quietly.

"Mmm," Marguerite affirmed. "_Geas. _The Obligation. Quite a desperate one, as well."

"I need your help," she muttered. "I need your power to kill Shimotsuki."

Ryuusei stared. And blinked. And stared some more. "Huh?"

"I. Need. Your Power." the girl slowly pronounced. "And I'm not asking, but challenging."

"That's... just pointless," Ryuusei made out.

"I don't care!" Cheryl snarled. "I just want to take my revenge on Shimotsuki. I'm sick of waiting." Behind her, her monster snarled in answer. "Gol'gar, attack!"

"Tytannial!" Ryuusei quickly drew and summoned, the monster coming out to deflect the tentacle with a sniff and a quick flash of red petals. "So you want a Duel."

"Yeah," Cheryl snarled. "If I win, you obey me. If you win, I leave you alone."

"Okay..." Ryuusei nodded, getting his DuelDisk.

"Duel!"

Ryuusei: LP 8000

Cheryl: LP 8000

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I'll summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400], before I tribute it to special summon Dandylion [300/300] in defence more. I set a card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Cheryl snarled. "I summon Alien Warrior [1800/1300]! When I do that, I can special summon Alien Dog [1500/1000] and place two A-Counters on your Dandylion. Now, I remove both A-Counters to special summon Alien Overlord [2200/1600]!"

Ryuusei frowned as the monster hit the field.

"Alien Overlord, attack the Dandylion!" Cheryl demanded.

"Dandylion gives two Fluff Tokens when it hits the graveyard," Ryuusei informed her.

"And those two are destroyed," Cheryl pointed out. "Bad hand?"

"Who knows," Ryuusei neutrally answered.

"Sucks for you," Cheryl shrugged. "I'll play Code A Ancient Ruins and end my turn."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I activate the set card, Limit Reverse. I'll revive Lonefire and use its effect to special summon Gigaplant [2400/1200]. Equip Supervise to activate its Gemini effect to revive Lonefire and special summon Copy Plant. Then, I summon Debris Dragon [1000/2000] and use its effect to special summon Dandylion. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

With a roar, the monster appeared [2400/1800].

"Dandylion gives me two Fluff Tokens," Ryuusei announced. "Tuning, two level one Tokens to level one Copy Plant. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro Tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

The dark dragon purred as it appeared [500/1400].

"Activate the effect of Twilight Rose, I tribute Gigaplant to special summon Lonefire Blossom once more," Ryuusei announced. "Tribute Lonefire to special summon Tytannial the Princess of Camellias [2800/2600]. Because Supervise leaves the field, Gigaplant is special summoned once more."

"Four monsters already," Cheryl gaped. "I was right."

"Tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon to level three Twilight Rose Dragon!" Ryuusei called. "Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

Brilliant diamond-dust appeared as the monster did too, its wings alight and gleaming [3000/2500].

"Activate the effect of Night Rose!" Ryuusei called. "I banish any number of Plant Type monsters from my graveyard to destroy a number of cards on the field equal to the number of monsters banished. That's Dandylion, Lonefire Blossom, and Copy Plant. Now, Tytannial, Gigaplant, Night Rose. Direct attack!"

Cheryl's eyes gleamed, even as she was attacked.

Cheryl: LP 8000 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"What power..." she breathed as she staggered back up. "I must have that."

"I don't believe that disposing of Shimotsuki will result in anything," Ryuusei pointed out. "Please stop this. There's nothing to be gained."

"I'll feel much better," Cheryl snarled. "Now, die."

Ryuusei felt the prickle increase in volume. "You said..."

"Yes, that I'd leave you alone," Cheryl snapped. "What better way than to make sure that you're dead?"

Night Rose screamed, a horrible echoing sound that reverberated about as the red princess leapt to defend him and Gigaplant snapped its jaws in her direction, the two monsters single-minded in their determination as they fought and gnashed at her. The exotic tentacles of Night Rose Dragon snapped about like a living mass of brambles.

Cheryl screamed as one snapped at her. "Die!"

Her Gol'gar advanced, or tried to, but under the blue-black fire of Night Rose's Witching Obscurity, Ryuusei staggered back and away, dispassionately watching as Night Rose growled, driving vine after vine into Gol'gar.

He was familiar with root action. It was where plant roots dug into the cracks of rock and expanded, exerting pressure at an unbelievably constant rate to slowly break apart the rock as the root diameter expanded, growing and growing to ease apart the crack and then finally crack apart the rock. He was witnessing the year-upon-year action of roots on stone condensed into a few terminally eye-watering seconds for the luckless Alien.

There was a sickening _crack_ as Night Rose dropped the bleeding, erm, tentacled... mess... of a monster that shattered to so much shards and pixels before Cheryl. Slowly, the angular creature of the night blooms advanced onto her. One vine snaked out to snatch out, grabbing. Another mote of light flickered, Ryuusei noted, but he was too absorbed in Night Rose's actions.

"Night Rose!" Ryuusei shouted.

The dragon was more interested in snapping out, its sharp pointed teeth growling and blue-black flames dancing as it was about to-

"Night Rose Dragon!" Ryuusei shouted. "Stop!"

The dragon gave a growl, almost like a whimper from a dog who knew full well who was its master but unwilling to give up. The vines dropped to the ground as Night Rose turned its head slightly to regard him with intelligent, bright eyes.

"Night Rose Dragon," Ryuusei repeated. "Come. It's over."

Red petals shifted as Tytannial craned her head to glance at him, and Gigaplant even seemed concerned, making noises that Ryuusei could only vaguely interpret.

"Communication," Marguerite noted. "Hearing. The second of the chains. Four more."

There was a thud, and Ryuusei whirled around to see that Cheryl had fainted.

"Oh, come on."

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**__**  
Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	12. XI: The Selection

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XI: The Selection**

Tsugare was wrong. Boss didn't kill them. It was _worse._

"He escaped," Setsuka amusedly repeated.

Tsugare swallowed. "Erm, yeah."

"Under your watch."

"Yeah...?"

Setsuka smiled. It reminded him of the shark in the Jaws movie. "Aren't you just a useless uke?"

Tsugare bristled, but said nothing. Parts of him, extremities included, throbbed in pain when he was faced with the angry Boss. Now, the Boss was beyond furious, especially with having landed the detective in the infirmary.

"You," Setsuka pointed to the blearily blinking Koichi. "Tsugare will take you to investigate in the Puzzle and Cubic Areas tomorrow."

Nakamura walked in. "Missy, Fudo Ryuusei has arrived."

"He's not due for an appointment."

"He brought an assailant."

Setsuka turned to the manservant. "The office. Bring them there. And get the ties."

* * *

There were many jokes about Setsuka Shimotsuki, the most prevalent one being that her office was called the Oblong Office. It was hardly oblong, if more squared, and was mostly monochrome. The only concession Setsuka had made had been the water fountain on her left table, beside the locked shelves of books and files. If the water occasionally had a reaction to luminol, it was hardly anyone's concern.

Here was where Cheryl Madison had awoken to find herself cuffed to a chair in front of the desk jokingly referred to as the Execution Table. The joke lost its charm as Cheryl realised that opposite her loomed the ice princess of the Movement itself.

Setsuka steepled her fingers and looked at her over the top of them. It was a mannerism that had unnerved many. "Good evening, Miss Madison. I am sure that we parted under inauspicious circumstances, so I am amazed as to why I have you here once more."

"Bitch," Cheryl muttered, struggling against the ties.

Setsuka's expression never changed. "You should thank Mr Fudo for rescuing you. I hear that the Puzzle Area is not very safe. At least, not this close to an imminent police raid."

Cheryl blinked. "A police raid?"

Setsuka gave a slight nod, as if she were a queen. "Indeed. Recently the Movement has been looking into making relations with the constabulary, and now we have two officers in a trial period with the NDPD. I'm afraid that they haven't submitted their first reports, but the prediction looks good."

"So, what?" Cheryl snarled. "I sit here, you talk, and I spill where are the rest?"

"I wasn't too sure if you actually made it alone, but now I am glad that I have not overestimated your intelligence," Setsuka shrugged. "If it would behoove you, please talk."

"Go take a running jump," Cheryl retorted. "What now? You turning me in to Interpol? I'm going back to Holloway?"

Setsuka glanced at her, but not unkindly. "I was thinking about ending your misery right here, since you are obviously just going to brainwash more idiots into becoming your flunkies. Did you not learn after what I did... five years ago?"

Cheryl's feet ached. She ignored it. "Doesn't matter, bitch."

"Aw," Setsuka murmured. "I was thinking that the red shoes should be refitted. Well?"

"Shimotsuki," that calm voice muttered. Cheryl's head almost had whiplash as she whirled to see Fudo Ryuusei there. "Please stop."

"Fudo Ryuusei, Cheryl Madison," Setsuka said. "Cheryl, Ryuusei. Ryuusei, this... worm is a wanted woman, wanted in Britain for prison escape, where she was serving time for forcing seven people to commit suicide. She is a beast that doesn't know when to stop. You can go now."

"You're not going to do anything, are you?" Ryuusei asked.

"I am going to do several things," Setsuka blandly replied. "Including but not limited to snapping off her fingers, for a start."

"Shimotsuki, you're not going to hurt anyone."

"That you have no say in deciding. I thank you for the time invested to bring her here. Now clear off, we need to have a... chat."

Ryuusei stood there. "Please, don't hurt her."

Setsuka turned to him. Her eyes gazed imperiously at him, the temperature dropped, and her stare was chilling, implacable, and like a glacier about to crush him underfoot and not care.

"Get. _Out_."

The door slammed as Ryuusei leaned against it, breathing hard from the sheer fear that had coursed through his veins. That was... that was...

"The _Morrigan_," Marguerite murmured in amusement. "She is skilled, and powerful."

"That..." Ryuusei finally found his voice as he rested his forehead against the cool dark wood of the door. It was electronically locked, had been once he had slammed it shut, and soundproof once closed. "I... I just... caved."

"Many would have," Marguerite shrugged. "Cheryl is useless now, anyway. There is no point in fighting the Morrigan of her rightful prey."

Ryuusei studied it. He could walk back in there... and be thrown out. Even with his own powers he was no match for the head of the Movement by sheer will.

He looked at the door. It was locked, but he had the pass-key...

He opened the door. Cheryl was still there, but whimpering already. "Please, I'll be good..."

Seated on the table, Setsuka gave an absent hum as she petted the bound creature by her foot. "Did you need something, Ryuusei?" Her eyes twinkled at him, cold, relentless eyes holding no compassion or pity... the eyes of the Winter Queen.

He met her stare equally. "You'll treat her right, right?"

"Someone who craves more power than is good for her is a mere beast," Setsuka dismissed. "Beasts like this should be punished, no? She has rebelled once. I spared her miserable life, and she was in a correctional facility. She came out and bit the hand that fed her. I have no use for single-minded beasts."

"But she's still a human being."

"No." Setsuka pronounced. "She has renounced it when she attacked the Movement and tried to make it her own personal kingdom."

Cheryl whimpered as one shoe brushed her cheek. "See? Now she knows her place."

"Shimotsuki..." Ryuusei growled. "She should at least face trial."

"There is no trial that can convince her of the crimes she did," Setsuka dismissed. "Quite a new addition, I believe. Dare I ask why you are here?"

"At least..." Ryuusei sighed. "Let her face trial like a human being."

"... you are too kind, Fudo Ryuusei," Setsuka whispered. "And what shall you give me as payment?"

Ryuusei held out a hand, where a mote of light glowed. "This okay?"

The Winter Queen gave an amused smirk. "More than agreed."

The mote of light floated to Setsuka, who accepted it in one hand. "Thank the nice Mr Fudo, Cheryl."

"T- Thanks," Cheryl whispered through bloodless lips.

"And, by the human legal system," Ryuusei stated.

"By the British legal system," Setsuka agreed. "And one more favour, for the price of such a thing. I will adhere to that. I am the Winter Queen. The stars will fall from the skies before I break my word."

He could accept that. That at least.

"That was expensive," Marguerite muttered as he took to the roads on Meteor Stream.

"It seemed right," Ryuusei sighed. "It's not like Shimotsuki would accept money."

"You gave her the 'seed', your right of conquest," Marguerite pointed out. "Surely you didn't intend on that."

"It doesn't matter," Ryuusei insisted. "She owes me a favour now."

Marguerite paused. "Why, that is... indeed. You are growing some wits, I see. A favour from the Winter Queen is a useful commodity."

Ryuusei scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I was thinking about... why do we have to do this?"

Marguerite shrugged. "It is the way things are. If you wish to change that, you will have to become the Summer King."

"How..." Ryuusei held his face in his hands. "How did this even start to begin with? Having to kill each other...?"

Marguerite did not answer for a long moment.

* * *

Slowly, slowly, sight cleared from darkness to a ceiling of peeling paint for Ishihara Kaname.

"W- Where... am I...?" she whispered.

"Oh, you're awake," a masculine voice spoke as she sat up to meet eyes with a white-haired man. "Are you hungry?"

A bowl of congee offered made her aware of just how hungry she was. But... "You are?"

"Natashi Kiyomi," he set down the bowl on a small table beside the couch. "You came in here, named yourself and fainted. What do you expect?"

"I..." Kaname racked her head. "Marguerite..."

"I figured," Kiyomi nodded. "You're a 'seed' holder, aren't you?"

"I- Yes," Kaname nodded. "I wished... I wished to change. I wanted... to change myself. _Caislean_..."

"So you're just like us," Kiyomi nodded. "I'm _Fragarach._ Nice to meet you. How did you find us?"

"I..." Kaname shrugged. "I... just wanted to. I wanted to find something that would let me change."

"Oh, she's awake," Kaname turned to see a rough, but slender-framed man standing behind Kiyomi. "So, princess, what's your poison?"

"The congee," Kiyomi warned. "No solid foods yet."

Kaname coughed slightly. "I'm... sorry. For all the trouble."

"She's not going to get in the way, right?" the other demanded.

"No, Kisaragi," Kiyomi answered. "Anyway, Kaname-san, this is Shinonome Kisaragi. We have... had another member. She got caught by the Arcadia Movement."

Kaname's heart stilled. "Caught?"

"Oh, you're hiding from the Movement as well?" Kiyomi asked. "Well, most of us have something against the Arcadia Movement, you see. We're gathering to take down Shimotsuki, at least, to fulfil the price necessary."

"P- Price?" Kaname echoed. "Mine was... I would have to cut off my own past regret."

"Mine was to devote myself completely to the ever-changing knowledge," Kiyomi offered.

"What was yours, Kisaragi-san?" Kaname asked.

"Love." he shortly answered. No one dared clarify it.

"We're going to have so much fun," Kisaragi suddenly broke into a smile. "Cheryl got herself captured."

"She has no information," Kiyomi shrugged, but his hand shook. "It means nothing if she is captured. We merely need to step up the schedule. Kisaragi, the next targets are on the table."

Kaname blinked as the man, Kisaragi, moved over. "Shit, really?"

Kiyomi turned to Kaname. "Well? Are you interested?"

Kaname gaped at him. "I... I'm sorry. I have to find my brother. Thank you for... all the help..."

There was a long silence between two two men before Kiyomi shrugged. "Finish your congee first, then. We'll talk later. Kisaragi?"

"Yeah, I got it," Kisaragi waved behind him to a pile of things. "But... shit. Five people?"

Kiyomi gave a wan smile. "Overwhelming odds are your speciality. We need the plans to the Arcadia Movement anyway if we are to break into it."

* * *

Alexianna was nervous. No, she was beyond nervous and veering into terrified already. Kaname-san had been missing for over a week and Takeshi was running himself ragged trying to track her down. She was doing the only thing she could now...

Setsuka looked at her own distant cousin. "You want me to pull resources to locate Ishihara Kaname?"

"Yes," Alexianna nodded, vaguely surprised that she wasn't fainting.

"In exchange, I require a service of you," Setsuka stated. "I do not do anything for free. I have not since Father and Mother died. If you wish something of me, you must pay for it. Even from you, Alexianna."

Alexianna bristled. "We're family!"

"You're distant family that lives in France," Setsuka coolly answered. "If anything, our spheres would not meet unless you had committed a crime and abused your powers, at which I would not have _cared_ if you were family. I am not a believer in nepotism, Alexianna. If you had involved me as just Shimotsuki Setsuka, I would not mind. However, you involve the Movement. To invest yet more resources in finding Ishihara Kaname requires a cost."

Even angry, Alexianna could see her point. "I'll place myself as a psychic to you for once. In short... I'll become a pawn at your service only once."

"That's pretty heavy," Setsuka commented. "To become one of those psychics I place for the services demanded upon the Movement to keep it afloat, even once could be a death sentence."

"I've done it before for the European Arcadia Movement," Alexianna whispered. "I will do it again."

"...Twice, and I'll cover your elopement and all associated costs," Setsuka listed off. "Is that alright?"

Alexianna blushed, her anger forgotten in relief and confusion. How had the other psychic figured out their wedding plans...? "Thank you. I realise that it's placing a burden on you once more."

Setsuka nodded. "Now, about that payment. How do you feel like attending a ball, Alexianna?"

* * *

Although Neo Domino had a perfectly functional hospital, the infirmary was still kept for those occasional nasty injuries each Movement had. This was therefore why Yamamoto Koichi woke up to come face to face with Tsugare sleeping on his arm in the infirmary of the Arcadia Movement.

Swallowing nervously, Koichi tried to yank his arm off. Tsugare just clung onto it. "Mmm..."

Koichi sighed. "Get off my arm."

"Mmm..." Tsugare opened his eyes, and Koichi spotted that his left eye was amethyst before it was comber over by a dark purple lock. "Oh, you're fine. I thought... you might end up like them."

Koichi looked to where Tsugare was looking. The beds containing two women greeted his sight. He looked back at Tsugare. "You knew the guy."

"Shinonome Kisaragi," Tsugare affirmed. "Well, yes."

"Former boyfriend?"

Tsugare gave a harsh laugh. "Maybe. Yes. No. More like... we were... friends. Partners."

Koichi slowly nodded. "She knows, right?"

The door opened quietly. "Yes," Setsuka answered as she walked in. "I am fully aware. That is why I will employ both of you in the next mission anyway."

Koichi winced. "I... I don't think my ribs can take it."

"I'll make an appointment with Hadrian, he'll make sure you manage," Setsuka dismissively answered. "After all, I am the head of the Arcadia Movement. No matter what, you must deliver what you promise..."

Both men stared at her.

"You're scary, you know that?" Koichi finally admitted.

"I am the psychic Duellist who has held onto power in the Movement for seven, close to eight years already. What do you think?"

* * *

"I don't think it was always like that."

Ryuusei looked up from where he was taking a walk through the Mutou Memorial Park, assisting some of the Fairies in getting back their things from the murder of crows. "About what?"

"The Summer-Winter rivalry," Marguerite answered. "I think... no, I do not think it was of any fault of Maeve. It was... for us. For us avaricious creatures of the forests that the Summer Court of Land and Light was created to counter the one who called herself Queen of Air and Darkness. I do not remember who threw the first fight, or how the war began, or how, millennia onwards, we are still rivals. But, it continues."

"I see," Ryuusei whispered.

"But..." Marguerite sighed as she spotted a Dark Elf waltz about and the Gemini Elves wink at him.

"Marguerite," Ryuusei whispered. "I wish to help spirits. Even with my lack of knowledge... I want to help, but I don't want to be a burden either."

"And?" Marguerite asked.

Ryuusei held up the fleur-de-lis. "First favour. Teach me everything you know about spirits I can use."

"That... is very valuable knowledge," Marguerite noted. "There will be many after you who wish to break that barrier between worlds. You will be prosecuted, isolated, mocked for seeing that which others cannot see."

"I know," Ryuusei answered. "But... these Duel spirits are friends of mine as well, aren't they? I can see them, hear them... but I can't touch them."

In Marguerite's sight, one of the chains snapped.

"...I wish to help them," Ryuusei continued to the oblivious witch. "Marguerite?"

"...So be it," the witch answered. "One service I pay to you. Twice more you may call upon my aid. I will, indeed, teach you the ways of the spirits, but only as far as I know of them. So mote it be. _Fleurs envoûtantes; floraison d'accord_."

The smell of flowers spread as the sprites and spirits of the Park itself came out to celebrate in the waxing moon.

* * *

Nakamura Iemitsu had had the dubious distinction of serving the Hunter family, which later married and changed to the Shimotsuki family, for most of his lifetime.

Born to a traditional family that adhered strictly to the rule of the Bushido, Nakamura Iemitsu had been satisfied, if not particularly happy. It was in a time of relative intolerance to differences, that is, the era of Yuuki Judai, that accidents kept happening and duels with him turned real, and thus into horrific slaughters. He had been turned out of the house, and it was on the streets that he had first met the man named Apollymi Hunter.

While Apollymi Hunter would go down as the first man to be murdered by his own Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, Nakamura Iemitsu would narrow escape federal custody to enter the service of his equally powerful sister, Diana Hunter. Even when she married Rafael Eatos, even when they had changed their name to Shimotsuki – the Mistress had a fondness for the Japanese – and even through the birth of the young Mistress, he had been present.

He had been the one to tear the young Miss Setsuka to safety with the embodied Guardian Eatos when the master and mistress had met their untimely end. From there, he had seen the broken young Missy turn into the cold, intelligent, manipulative head of the Arcadia Movement and being equality a shade closer into reality; an admirable feat for anyone, never mind a child. He had been the one who did most of the research for toppling the Elysium Circle. For most of the Missy's life he had been witness to, and his witness would be key to any prosecutor acting against the Shimotsuki itself, if not for his staunch loyalty to a Missy with a tragic past forced to grow up too fast.

Sometimes it terrified him, that he whom the blood of his hands could never be rid of would care for such a Missy. Although...

He had been there to most of the Missy's killings. There was not a single head of the Arcadia Movement who had not killed, but his Missy had done it in a way that the bodies were never found... sometimes it terrified him. Most people openly showed their hatred. His Missy hedged her bets and held her cards close, a talent no doubt learned from the Mistress herself, and she was patient. She waited two years for revenge upon Regina Mackenzie, after all... and she had waited longer.

"Will you talk?"

He had had the dubious distinction of being one of the few entities trusted by Shimotsuki Setsuka. That also included a formidable knowledge of weapons. Seeing those self-same blades held by the young Missy to that green-haired girl who had offended her in some manner... it was almost chilling. It was like seeing the late Mistress herself in the aftermath of the White Witch Massacre, covered in blood that was not her own.

_The female line of the Hunters... no, the Shimotsuki... it will be glorious_, so the Mistress had said when cradling her daughter.

It was terrifying, he could honestly say.

"Let me go!"

_Snap_. There went a finger.

More screams.

The Mistress had preferred burn damage to her victims when _interrogating. _Mr Hunter had liked Ruin to chop off their limbs one by one he reflected. The Missy chose to freeze a limb into a solid block before snapping fingers and toes off. If people were lucky, they just lost a fingertip. Sometimes she took off a whole arm to make her point.

It was definitely cleaner. He was in no position to point fingers, he himself guilty of many things in the name of the masters.

"You will not talk?" His young mistress, the Miss Setsuka coolly stated as she glanced down at the broken body. One left hand was already frostbitten, and the right hand had two missing fingers, which laid beside the body. Knees bled from where Miss Setsuka had swung the bat to make sure that the other girl did not run.

"Bitch!"

He had taught the Missy thoroughly. It was that, or endanger his Missy. He was too loyal a retainer to leave the young Mistress ignorant. Even though his contract was relatively flexible, and his salary more than adequate, the young Mistress truly had no one left to trust. He was one of the only humans she could trust... he would not lose the last link to the Hunters again. Not to the pet tiger Dewloren, not to the smarmy Raiho. Not to the Duel spirits, no matter what the prophecies said about her and the Winter Queen.

"Then it is pointless," Setsuka dismissed. "You may as well disappear. Trident of the cold death, the swing of the pendulum is ever frozen. May the three thousand worlds linger forever in winter."

His young mistress was precocious, headstrong, and beautiful. It was a dangerous combination, because she was also cautious, and hardly prone to megalomania. No... it was more accurate to say that his young Mistress had nothing resembling human moral sense as much as a blue and orange morality.

It was with a soft gasp that the girl disappeared, and her fingers with her. Shimotsuki Setsuka hefted the bat. "Could you get the Dettol, Nakamura-san?"

The cleaning supplies were always prepared first. There would be no trace that Cheryl Madison ever stepped into this room. And Cheryl Madison had faced her first trial via web conference today. In a sense, his young Missy had kept her promise. "They are here, Missy."

"Thank you, Nakamura-san."

She cleaned up after herself. It was a punishment, she had told him once. A punishment for having to use force and to kill.

"Missy, the First Investigation Division is getting a new captain, Kaname Yuuko."

"Not the Ichihara?"

"No, Missy. If I recall, the Kaname family were old friends of the late Master and Mistress."

"And? She never actually contacted me, did she? The numbers have hardly changed. Let her come if she wishes."

"Missy, perhaps she might not be aware of... their circumstances."

"Ignorance is not an excuse, Nakamura-san. You of all people know the media fallout from that summer night. I for one do not believe that she did not read a single paper during that time, or even looked it up on the Web."

"Missy..."

"I have made my opinion clear, Nakamura-san. I do not wish for the trouble of an inexperienced person to enter my world."

"Miss Setsuka. Would you not prefer to know your old friends again?"

The Missy had paused, having already cleaned the area and was now kneeling. "Nakamura-san. Surely you know already that my preference would not protect them."

It was at these times that he found himself at a loss against her cold rationality. "I am sure... that they will be happy to see you making an effort."

"It's not that. It's my agreement with the spirits."

And here Nakamura Iemitsu wished for a way to prevent her from making unwise deals, or turn back time.

"Over time, I will slowly lose what is left of my humanity," the Missy told him. "I will, of course, remain rational. However, I will no longer recognise compassion, or pity, or human love. In short, I will completely revert to the Winter Queen. I have told you before that, when your life ends, Nakamura-san, I will live. And then, I will truly be a monster."

It was at these moments that he wondered if the Madame would have died with the Master, or fought to live, had she known that her daughter would become this broken, cold queen.

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**__**  
Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	13. Star Light, Star Bright - Ryuusei POV

_**Boss Rush: Star Light, Star Bright**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Dedicated to Ten Commandments for 50**__**th**__** review!**_

_**Sorry it took so long, but I had slight writer's block... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Today is a clear day, the weather clement, and unlikely to rain. I am Fudo Ryuusei, and we are washing the D-Wheels meant for our team, Team Black Knights.

The naming was a coincidence, but it is an amusing one.

"Ryuusei!" Rex yelled. "Why do we have to do this?"

"Rex, you promised to take good care of the Throne," I warned. "Remember?"

"Yes, yes," Rex grumbles. My best friend might complain, but I know that it is merely his exterior demeanour that makes his like that. He is very much like Uncle Jack, but with more common sense.

Apparently, that is a good thing, a Jack Atlas doppelgänger with more common sense. Perhaps, perhaps not. That is why he is not pressing the argument of why do we have to wash the D-Wheels.

"Shut up and bring the soap already," my other best friend, Chase Princeton, scowled. Oddly enough, he wore a grey shirt and shorts instead of his usual black attire that made him look like his own Uncle Jun. "The forecast said it'd rain by the evening." His look clearly communicated that arguments had better wait, and that is why Rex is not arguing.

Today we are starting on one very important task for any D-Wheeler; washing the D-Wheel. It is a delicate process; I cannot tell you how many fragile circuits and parts have been lost to rust and soap by incorrect washing. Unlike a normal car, a D-Wheel was more like a computer with a very hardy outer shell and a power core connected to Momentum where the feed-back could explode like some miniature reactor and cause untold casualties in an enclosed area.

Zero Reverse was a very horrible truth, after all.

So, any romantic notions of washing were discarded by the actual process of taking apart the D-Wheel and treating each part by hand with a soaped damp towel, periodically dunked into silvery water. It is not a process by which the common man can gain any enjoyment; in fact, it is a tedious activity best done with other people. Since the hands and legs may be somewhat occupied, there is only one known way to pass the time, conversation.

Or, in Rex's case, blasting the radio.

Chase winced at the harsh grating music Rex seemed to favour. "Turn it off, git." His British was clearly showing in his irritation.

Rex scowled back but switched channels to something else. "_And Team Unicorn does it again-_"

"Do you think the next WRGP would be won by Team Ragnarok?" I asked. This prompted a discussion between Andre vs Dragan and Breo's chance of taking Brave. Our conclusion later was that Team Unicorn was unlikely to dominate the WRGP this year either.

As usual, our conversation would swing to the Arcadia Movement. "Oi, Ryuusei, what's Shimotsuki's next plan for the summer?" Chase asked.

It seems to be the sole ambition of Shimotsuki Setsuka to become the domineering force of any life I choose. It always seems like that. Chase might be well-meaning, and I could see the bags under his eyes that spoke of a rough night, but that did not mean that he had escaped her insidious influence.

For a moment, I believe that Shimotsuki might actually take that as a compliment. She does take a very Vetinari approach to life.

* * *

I first met the Arcadia Movement at age seven, when the Black Rose Dragon made its physical appearance in Satellite and required Rex and Dad to rescue me from it. At that time, Mom did not... like it much. Neither did I, to be honest; Dad had related to me what Divine Mizuki did. However, he had also added that the new head was something much more different from Divine could ever be.

I asked why. Dad smiled, and said that I would know in the future. Later, I read that Divine Mizuki had committed suicide in prison after a two-week-prior visit from Madame Seiran Shimotsuki.

Either way, I did not know that at seven years old, and with my lack of control, the garden about the apartment complex was growing out of control. Hence I visited the Arcadia Movement for the first time.

It was a building best described as craggy.

Somewhere in Neo Domino City, between the rich Tops districts and the middle-class shopping and Duel district of the Daimon Area, there was a building of medium height, barely a skyscraper. This building stood on the site of the former Arcadia Movement building itself, and contained the reinvented Arcadia Movement.

The outside of the building was black stone, some panels polished smooth as mirrors, some panels rough as cliffs, some etched with symbols and esoteric art. The main entrance itself was dominated by an arch of black marble, which, if you looked at it right, you would see the mica gleaming from reflected light like so many stars in the night sky. It was a castle of sanctuary, stolid and stable and eliciting a feeling of security in darkness for all who looked at it.

Of course, like all buildings, it changed with the age and times. The office of the head then, which was yet to be referred as the Oblong Office, was brighter, fresher, and less monochrome but more reassuring in a way.

It was in this office that Dad and Mom brought me to face the Madame Shimotsuki for the first time.

"Hmm, so many types... there's no one-size fit-all." The Madame was beautiful, I had thought. She had ebony hair bound up in a simple ponytail tied high on her head, and she carried herself with regal grace like royalty itself. She wore a simple-cut suit, but like a gown. She was not the fiery beauty of my mother, but hers was something of elegance born from intelligence and some aura of danger about her. She was the White Witch, and it showed in the paleness of her suit. Beside her, on a smaller desk, had perched the then-young Miss Shimotsuki Setsuka herself. Shimotsuki Seiran would bring her daughter to work, I recalled.

"Stainless steel," Madame Shimotsuki declared on the limiter. "No opals... boys are so troublesome... stainless steel, dog tags. I think we'll have to commission Dr Fudo for this. Ryuusei, you see? Even your papa's going to help."

"Papa makes limiters?" I had blurted. I was seven, and Dad was still Papa who had done everything for me.

"Yes," she had answered, almost kindly. "All-metal limiters, for more professional purposes. The Movement usually uses some form of jewellery, but we have people working overseas that want something discreet. For such professional jobs, Professor Fudo has been delivering consistent results. He's been doing that ever since he was informed of your re-emerging powers, Izayoi-san."

"For us..." Mom had echoed as Dad hugged me.

"You have a wonderful husband," the Madame was teasing, her voice bubbling with laughter. "Watch him well! "

She then looked at me. "Well, Ryuusei-kun? You and I will have some time together here. Shall we see this through? For the sake of the future, will you lend me that power?"

I wanted to. I desperately wanted that promise, vague as it was, that she held. "Yes."

She laughed. "I accept. Oh, and, Ryuusei, what's your epithet?"

"Epithet?" I repeated.

"Another name we use for your file," the Madame smiled, an expression that graced her face well. "It's a word we use to disguise people, so that members are kept confidential unless requested by the authorities from us. A form of identity protection. I use Endymion, and Setsuka here is Polaris. After all... isn't it exciting? A name used to address you within the Movement itself, it's like in a spy movie, right?"

I remember smiling with her, at ease. "Regulus."

"The little prince," she entering it quickly and professionally. "Regulus it is. Well then," she coughed, her voice now formal. "Ryuusei Fudo, code-name Regulus. Welcome to the Arcadia Movement."

That was how I joined. Nine years had passed.

* * *

I was broken from going down memory lane by Rex dropping a part. "Seika!"

"Nii-chan, Rex-nii, Chase-nii," my adopted sister greeted. "Lemonade?"

She was an angel in the kitchen. "Thanks, Seika."

"I'll leave it by the side," Seika paused. "Oh, and, Setsu-chan brought cakes along."

Seika was one of the few beings on this earth capable of calling the most dangerous psychic of the Arcadia Movement _Setsu-chan._ That was bizarre beyond any definition, if only because Seika would have been adopted by the Shimotsuki family if not for Mr and Madame Shimotsuki's death.

"Lemonade and cakes?" I heard that smooth voice. "Quite an inventive taste, Seika-han. Perhaps your brother might relish it more than I."

I am all for sarcasm, but when faced with the exercise of it from a nearly seventeen-year-old who not only had the power to kill me, but also the practicality of mind to make the body disappear, I am left to wonder about the state of the world today.

"S- Shimotsuki?" Rex gaped. He had taken off his shirt in the summer heat, and now the cold eyes of Shimotsuki Setsuka were scanning him.

"Hmph," Shimotsuki was unperturbed by his musculature, even though I am sure that James was not as tall or as packed as Rex.

Rex was the boy whom I had fought with at six years old, and thus cemented one of the most stable of friendships by his calling me a girl. How did I resemble the female form in any way I am at a loss to calculate, but call me a girl he did, and we did fight, and we became friends that day once we had knocked each other to the ground. Rex also packed a mean right hook, I knew from experience.

"Why...?" Chase sighed as Seika brought out an entire tea set. "And what's with the tea-set?" Chase was always prone to over-reacting...

"But, Setsu-chan brought tea as well!" Seika pointed out in that innocent way of hers that remained firmly convinced that Shimotsuki Setsuka was still the innocent, albeit cold girl that had nearly become her older sister. "And, Nii-chan, you're not the only people who own the veranda!"

Perhaps I should explain. Our apartment was on the ground floor, thought effectively my grandparents must have bought the entire complex in a fit of wedding frenzy, I believe. The back of the apartment was occupied by the garage and veranda, with the plum blossom tree nearby that hung at the window of my room. It was still late spring, so the plum blossoms did not look out of season though they bloomed all the year around in some way I am still at a loss to explicate. Overall, I realised that two two girls, it made the perfect place to kick back and have a snack, unlike that flower-viewing party Shimotsuki had dragged us to Mutou Memorial Park for.

Even though the smell of flowers subtly changed, even as the witch of the time flower remained staring at the plum blossoms long after the sun had set, even when we had finally finished with cleaning and maintenance and got started on the lemonade, even when Shimotsuki beat Rex at chess but drew with me, even when we began another conversation on the new Fire Fist archetype, it was... good. Peaceful. A crystallisation of everything I had ever wanted; friends, family, and relative cash to be fed and happy.

* * *

Everyone wishes for power. I wished for power to protect and get what was needed. Where power corrupted, and where it was beneficial, I did not know, but I fervently wished never to cross that line. Even though my name and my ability would always draw people to me, and not all of them were good; though the presence of Marguerite with me would draw those with powers beyond psychic powers and without the scruples to use them for their own ends; I cannot understand them, but I wish for peace. It is hardly coming, peace is something that not all wish for, apparently, but I try.

I thought I heard the cry of agreement from Night Rose Dragon. Black Rose, Night Rose, both were mine to bear as the son of the Black Rose Witch. Both were my inheritance, from the Shooting Star, and from my mother. Even though both marked me as targets, they were mine, a reminder that I am not alone.

"Oi, Ryuusei!" Rex yelled at me as I realised that I was daydreaming again. The sun had set, and my friends were sleeping over. It was warm, the remains of Seika and Mom's cooking lingering, and Dad was giving a rare laugh from some incident at work Mom was relating before the conversation turned to Duel Monsters.

Somewhere, I heard Marguerite laugh, and I tuned it out. Just for a moment, I was not hiding a secret of the Duel spirits, even though Chase was looking at me with a puzzled expression. Just for this moment, we were just friends instead of nearly brothers-in-arms, and we were happy in this rare intermission in our lives. Maybe, this is how the lone star feels in the skies.

Perhaps, I should have anticipated or noticed how the star shone alone come the dawn.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	14. XII: Gambler of Legend

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XII: Gambler of Legend**

Every power-oriented organisation had its own nicknames for that special team gathered together for dangerous or important missions. The Arcadia Movements across the world held that as well. The European Movement used the codename of Black Roses for its alpha team, the North American one used military jargon, even the African Movement had code-names assigned to its greatest members, aside from each member's own personal code-name that was used to register files into the computer databases.

The Central Movement was no exception. However, as every Movement head held their own discretion, so did Setsuka about the name for the team; Royal Flush. Yet, for eight years until now there had been no need to form one, since the presence of the so-called White Queen was usually enough to prevent most crime already.

The first Royal Flush assault team was formed that day, beginning with the other most powerful psychic within the Central Movement.

"...which is therefore the goal of every single effort our organisation carries out..."

Briefly, Fudo Ryuusei considered yawning. That passing thought of rebellion faded as soon as it came. You yawned in front of Shimotsuki Setsuka only if you wanted that tongue fed to you, and Ryuusei was very attached to various parts of himself, including the articulator. Besides, this conversation was important as well...

"And thus, Regulus, you would do well not to embarrass your peers..."

…but it was getting repetitive. "We've been through this. Spare me the talk, please."

Setsuka paused in the middle of her perfunctory lecture to give him a look. "Fine. But, this is a highly sensitive arrangement. It will be the first time I am actually employing you in such a sensitive capacity. You realise that I cannot guarantee your life, correct?"

"I've been through enough missions you give us," Ryuusei nodded, still awake. "Basically, you're expecting a big handout from this, aren't you?"

"_I_ am not," Setsuka answered. "Duel Academia is. Therefore, the protection detail. You'll be working with White Rose, Sylph, and Angel."

"Angel?" Ryuusei mouthed. "Who's that? And what happened to Glen and Reggie?"

"I loaned them to the police," Setsuka answered with relish as her office door opened. "Misawa Tsugare, you look as pretty as I saw you last. How many attempts was it now?"

"Boss, that's just cruel," the tall thin purple-haired man sniffed, clutching onto the shorter white-haired doppelgänger beside him for comfort. Both of them wore stylish black, Tsugare with belts and chains, and his younger cousin Misawa Nowaki, more popularly known as Youkai, wore a scarf.

"Boss," Youkai greeted, short, perfunctory, and unlike the trickster. Ryuusei knew for a fact that it was because of Rex's idea of a joke that Youkai ended up not getting into his boyfriend's room last night that had the white-haired psychic so listless. Raging hormones aside, Ryuusei then turned to the last member of the group.

"Shimotsuki-san," the girl greeted. She had extremely long blue-black hair done in a French plait, was extremely pale and skinny, with large, round indigo eyes, deep red lips, and a decidedly French air about her. She wore a red beret, a black strapless shirt, knee-length black skirt with white polka-dots on it, along with a red blazer, black Converse, and a very modest diamond ring on her engagement finger.

Ryuusei looked from Alexianna LeRouge to Setsuka. "Seriously? And Ishihara isn't throwing a fit?"

"Ishihara Takeshi does not decide how the Arcadia Movement is run," Setsuka archly replied. "Neither, in fact, can he control his fiancé's actions. If Angel was to decide to wish to contribute to our ever dwindling coffers, then obviously giving her some work is the best thing to do."

"Sherry-san...?"

"Madame LeBlanc is entirely amenable," Setsuka replied. Which could mean a lot of things. "I did, after all, offer to cover for not only her upcoming elopement, but also all subsequent overhead fees incurred. Such as the damages done in a certain-"

"Thank you very much, Boss!" Alexianna called loudly. "I'll repay you, I promise!"

Setsuka's cold gaze swept from the nervous Tsugare, to the spooked Youkai, to Alexianna, and finally to Ryuusei. "See that you do."

Ryuusei paused. "Do you hear someone laughing?"

"No," Setsuka crossed her arms. "The target is the City Hall, where the Policeman's Ball is taking place. During that time, for charity's sake, a stack of Duel Monster cards will be placed on auction for charity. This will be a five-man protection detail."

Ryuusei glanced from Tsugare to Youkai, Alexianna and then himself. "Who's number five?"

"I am," Setsuka answered shortly. "I will be attending in the crowd. Tsugare, Nowaki, you will be part of the... performance detail, if you cannot find your own way in. Ryuusei, I suspect that your grandfather will be appearing, so you will meet him there. Alexianna, you will be representing LeBlanc Gaming in this."

"What?" Alexianna protested. "But... does Aunt Sherry know?"

"Of course," Setsuka answered. "LeBlanc Gaming is already looking into expanding into Neo Domino anyway. Anyway, Mayor Yeager himself asked, no, begged for additional protection."

"What kind of cards are being sold?" Ryuusei asked.

"I know for a fact that a first edition of Witch of the Black Forest is amongst the pile," Setsuka murmured to much amazement from the other members. "There is also an edition of Blizzard Princess, and possibly a Five God Dragon, on top of the Pyrorex the Elemental Lord I am eyeing."

There was a collective hiss at the list's rarity. Ryuusei quickly calculated, and realised that since James Cook's return to Australia, Setsuka had been getting more irritated.

Setsuka continued. "Now, for the purposes of this mission I will have new code-names assigned. Alexianna, Ten. Tsugare, Ace. Nowaki, Jack. Ryuusei, King. Myself, I will take Queen. Any questions?"

"Why poker?" Ryuusei asked.

She smirked. "This is a gamble. Why ever not poker?"

* * *

Koichi stared. "I have to act stuck up."

"Yes, you do," Tsugare shrugged.

"Why one week?"

"City Hall is publicly open, otherwise there's a lot of problems associated with entering the building for the party."

"Then, shouldn't we watch the catering people?" Koichi pointed out.

"Too many associated catering companies," Tsugare waved. "It's not that important of a gathering anyway, not like there's anyone being gunned for. Besides, can you think of any other job than bus-boy that lets you get into the main area?"

Koichi touched his own ice-blue hair. "Okay, you have a point. But a suit is going to look weird."

"Suck it up or dye your hair," Tsugare pointed out. "I can't believe Boss suggested this disguise..."

"Yes," the white-haired Youkai sneaked up on his older cousin. "You're going as an escort, Tsu-nii."

A vein throbbed in his temple. "Say it again and I'll strangle you, Nowaki..."

"I can see the family resemblance," Koichi glanced from Youkai to Tsugare. "What horrifying blood."

Youkai glanced from a nervous Tsugare to Koichi, before breaking out in a grin. "Oh. So you're-"

"Absolutely not!" Tsugare broke out. "He's straight!"

Youkai gave him a look that plainly communicated: _nice try_. "So, a private dick."

Tsugare groaned at the horrible joke. "Shut _up_, Nowaki."

Youkai glanced at Koichi with glimmering crimson eyes. "Well, I'll trust Tsu-nii to you. But, break his heart and you'll suffer from Ryo-nii."

"Nowaki!" Tsugare growled as the younger Misawa laughed. "Geez, younger cousins..."

"Well, someone's got to look out for this useless teaser for sexual predators," Youkai pointed out. "By the way, did you see the costume you need?"

Tsugare and Koichi glanced at the boy.

"A _dress_," Youkai cheerfully dropped the bombshell.

Granite seemed to ring as Tsugare gently let his head fall on the nearest wall. "I have to go _in drag_...?"

"There's no difference between you and a woman when you put your mind to it," Youkai remarked.

"I don't want to hear it from you," Tsugare snapped back in answer. "Anyway, why do I have to go in drag...?"

"Shinonome Kisaragi's seen you as a guy," Youkai countered. "Unless you two played bedroom games or something, I don't think he's ever seen you as a girl."

Tsugare flushed red. "No, he's _never_ seen me as a girl, and it's going to remain that way."

"'Kay. Then he won't recognise you," Youkai pointed. "Work on that falsetto."

"Hang on, who am I accompanying?" Tsugare swallowed. "If it's-"

"You'll be accompanying Kaido," Youkai scoffed. "He's been called in as an authentication expert for that day, and Shinamori isn't around."

"What a relief," Tsugare sighed. "For a moment I thought Boss had to call in a favour..."

"In _drag_?" Koichi coughed. Somehow, he found that Tsugare as a girl was really convincing, from personal experience... "Really?"

"Boss is a true sadist," Tsugare complained.

"You're a useless uke, so you might as well tolerate this," Youkai smirked. "Honey-trap."

"You're a honey-trap as well!" Tsugare hardly sounded convinced.

"Well, I don't look so feminine like you. Besides, my speciality is in pursuit," Youkai argued. "So, I'll leave you two love-birds alone."

"_We're not love-birds!_" Tsugare and Koichi yelled as the white-haired boy laughed and left.

An awkward silence fell.

"Erm, sorry about him," Tsugare muttered. "He's just snippy and in love."

"Oh?" Koichi noted. "Must be a lucky girl."

"Guy."

"...oops."

"Dammit," Tsugare muttered. "I _hate_ drag."

"Then tell her," Koichi pointed out.

"Well..." Tsugare muttered. "It's necessary. Have you ever tried arguing with Shimotsuki's pure rationality?"

Koichi shivered. "No, but I've seen the result. Reduced to a puddle of crying man... terrible... Do you do this often? Dress up in drag?"

"Well," Tsugare sighed, and Koichi found himself drawn to the man again. "It's just one more time. Besides, there are _some people_ who mistake me as a girl even when I'm not in drag..."

Koichi coughed, deciding to change the subject before the image of Tsugare in a dress was permanently seared into his head. "So, you were in London, right...?"

* * *

Ishihara Takeshi put his face into his hands later. "_Why_?"

Alexianna stood nervously in front of the dark-haired boy. "Because... we need to find Kaname-san."

"But..." Takeshi groaned. "You placed yourself in debt to Shimotsuki! Do you know what that means!"

"I'm going to the Policeman's Ball," Alexianna answered. "I'm going to watch a stack of rare cards sold off in a raffle. With that, my agreement is finished."

"It's never so simple where Shimotsuki is concerned," Takeshi scowled. "I... Nee-chan lost herself in the work just _because._.. I don't want to lose you either..."

"Takeshi..." Alexianna whispered as she pulled him into her embrace. "It's going to be fine. I'm going to be alright. I did this with the European Movement before..."

"Yes, I know," Takeshi shortly answered as his own arms wrapped around her. "You got revenge against the guys who introduced Jean to drugs. But... you know that there's a very good reason why working for the Movement in Neo Domino is somehow always more complex, because that girl is the lynch-pin of everything."

"I know, Takeshi," Alexianna tried to smile. "Don't worry. I'm not going down so easily. I'm not one of the Black Roses for nothing."

Takeshi's hand stilled. "I know. I know."

* * *

"You can touch spirits now," Marguerite said. It was an observation, not a suggestion.

Ryuusei looked up from where some of the spirits had been sitting on his desk. "Ah. Yes, I can. I don't know when it started, but I can."

_Three more chains bound... if we assume that each chain correspond to a sense, then, Sight, Listening, and Touch has been unbound... only Smell, Taste, and Understanding remain. If that is so, then spirits would be able to sense him on these three levels, because if you can sense something, something can sense you. By the laws of the sense..._

"You know, I think my psychic powers are growing stronger," Ryuusei remarked. "The plum blossoms are blooming already."

"Ah," Marguerite answered. "Because you think that you can, hence they obey you."

The sprites tittered. "Marguerite... what do you think Shimotsuki is doing?"

"It can be something innocent, or it could be something else," she answered dutifully. "What do you think?"

"I think that group with Cheryl might be hitting the City Hall," Ryuusei answered. "Otherwise, why would Shimotsuki herself even participate? Wouldn't this mean that the leaders of both groups might cross here?"

"Oh, but there you have it wrong," Marguerite pointed. "Is there only two groups? Activities might suggest so, but, can there be more than one group? Never assume that there is only one enemy. All spirits are following their own agenda. It is even possible that I may be the puppet-master."

The boy and the magician exchanged a long, level look before Marguerite looked away. "Never forget that. There may be another traitor like Alector that is supporting the other side. Well, either way all parties will gather there. So... dress well."

"Of course, Marguerite."

"That's good..."_...only three more chains..._

* * *

Kiyomi glanced from the three girls, to Kaname, and to Kisaragi. "I'm sad to say... that Cheryl never made it."

There was a collective gasp from Kaname and Kisaragi.

"What do you mean, never made it?" Lulta protested, her caramel eyes glimmering. "She's..."

"Cheryl was a wanted felon who ran afoul of the Arcadia Movement," Kiyomi answered with a dead tone. "It is not unusual to suspect that she may have already been disposed of."

"Disposed of?" the fiery one of the trio, Sandra, demanded. "How can you speak so coldly of her... even though she wasn't nice-"

"Cheryl Madison is nothing to Shimotsuki Setsuka," Kiyomi cut in. "Do you know what happens to people who oppose the Movement by violent means?"

"They..." Kaname drew in on herself. "They die."

All eyes flicked to her as Kiyomi nodded in affirmation. "They die. And there is no record of them, because they disappear. The only one who might actually know what happened is Shimotsuki Setsuka herself."

Krissy looked at him. "So, the only one who may have an idea is Shimotsuki Setsuka?"

"Yes," Kiyomi affirmed in answer. "One way or another, we all have a goal that the Shimotsuki line is preventing us from fulfilling. Alone, there is no way we can stand up to the power she holds. Together, we may have a chance. Krissy, to find your father... Sandra, Lulta, to help her and to fight the Shimotsuki respectively. Kisaragi, to get to a certain pretty boy. Myself... I want to find knowledge and settle a score between the Natashi and the Shimotsuki, a feud that extends to the White Witch herself. To recover that knowledge, the key to knowledge... I, _Fragarach_ the Answerer, will pledge the 'seed' of power to this cause, as well as _Dyrnwyn_ the White Hilt to this cause."

A moment of silence before Krissy nodded.

"Well, that settles it," Lulta shrugged as Sandra just sat back. "We're in."

"I'll pledge _Gae Dearg_ the Red Spear, and _Areadbhair_ the Slaughterer to this," Kisaragi stepped up.

In the ensuing heavy silence, there could only be heard the echoes of their voices, the echoes of darkness.

* * *

It was not an oft-publicised thing, but the Arcadia Movement building itself functioned as a sort of dorm room for psychics with no place to go.

Being approximately fifty stories in height, it was on freehold property held by the Shimotsuki family itself, and therefore subject to the whims of Setsuka Shimotsuki. Residents paid a nominal fee in either work or services, which included cheap meals and facilities, but also with the understanding that here was a place where its residents worked for their keep with the head of the Movement, and her charity only extended so much. There were families who paid for their wayward wards for rehabilitation or isolation, but the head did not care. Outside the building, everything was not her control. Inside the building, she was queen of the castle. Before her, everyone was equal; below her, that is.

Of course, the building therefore held its own penthouse suite, which took up the entire top floor of the building. It was occupied by the one and only Shimotsuki Setsuka, and had been since the murder of the Shimotsuki master and mistress almost seven years ago. The old manor house itself was maintained on the outskirts of the city, still being cared for by paid hands...

"_Your Majestyis aware of who is responsible,_" the voice of Dewloren spoke as Setsuka stared of the large windows towards the north, where, if one looked closely with a telescope, the old manor might be glimpsed. "_For the escape and travel of the Madison girl._"

"I presume then that Cheryl Madison made it safely?"

"_She has faced human trial, and expected human imprisonment. Imagine her surprise when she faced us of the Ice Barrier tribe, My Queen._"

"Do not let her off lightly, Dewloren. I will be sorely displeased."

"_As you wish. Winter is cowed into power once more by Your Majesty's ability. Is there anything on this mortal plane that worries Your Majesty?"_

"There is a group that seeks to end my life with powers caused by the 'bloom' of Marguerite's magic. I have established that there may be a link between Fudo Ryuusei and the Witch of the Time Flower. I see him with greater clarity in the spiritual sight, Dewloren, and I believe it an indication of things to come. In the days to come we may or may not clash. I believe... I believe that the Summer monarch may show itself there."

"_Perhaps. Who knows the whims of Queen Titania. Even yourself, who hold the soul of Queen Maeve will not understand her occasionally. Shall I prepare a contingent, then?_"

"No. I will call upon you if I require my guard. Until then, Dewloren, you may allow the lower levels rein into the mortal plane."

"_But, Your Majesty, previously you have not wanted us._"

"... I miss my court."

"_... as you wish. Shall myself be present?_"

"I do not believe that it may be necessary, but if I require my majordomo it shall certainly be done," She answered as she walked out to where the four others were waiting along with a group of her regular tailors.

"All of you are representing the Arcadia Movement," She began her lecture. "Even if you're not, you will be presenting yourselves before the upper crust of Neo Domino. You may think nothing of making fools of yourselves, but I am relied upon to ensure that at the very least, anything you may to make a pig's ear of it would be discounted as the fallacy of youth. Because, here is more than just your reputation at stake. Here..."

* * *

"Explosives?"

Kisaragi pointed to a bunch of sticks taped together. "Check."

"Cutters?"

Sandra held up the implements. "Check?"

"Reminder why are we doing this?" Krissy called.

Kiyomi looked up from his list. "Because we are doing more than breaking into Neo Domino City Hall when it's full of cops. We will be facing off against the Arcadia Movement for the first time. We will be facing our enemy for the first time. In shirt, this..."

* * *

"... will be the ultimate gamble." So the promise was made.

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**__**  
Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	15. XIII: Guardian Formation

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XIII: Guardian Formation**

Setsuka sighed. The first edition of the Witch of the Black Forest had been sold, even for such an old card. Next up was the Pyrorex she intended to get at all cost. She already held Moulinglacia, and she knew that Tsugare and Hinamori Seiran, another powerful psychic, had Grandsoil, the cards being a gift from herself. But Pyrorex would make a perfect birthday present to send to Australia.

She was a woman not out to forgive anyone.

"Next up, Pyrorex the Elemental Lord! A first edition, newly minted! For sale at ten thousand!"

Waiting, she saw him. The tall thin, semi-muscular and slightly pale man in bus-boy outfit, with long white layered hair, honey eyes and rosy lips. He might be beautiful by normal standards, but she was cold enough to see past the pretty face to the intense aura, like a clashing wave against a cliff.

Raising her hand, she summoned a drink, and he came to her.

"Not a very remarkable night now, is it?"

* * *

Natashi Kiyomi was not patient in his very nature. He was more tempted to rush to find proof, rather than conjecture possible paths. In his chosen career as a scholar, perhaps it was not for the best thing.

Proof of the other worlds and to find them. Like the lost city of Atlantis itself, buried in dreams and uncertainties, he wanted to find it, question, and learn even more. _Fragarach_ was the Answerer, but it would only work if he knew where to look.

The Arcadia Movement must hold it... so he was convinced.

Natashi Kiyomi was not a believer in magic. Several things had convinced him otherwise, but before, he was not a believer of magic. Of course, what truly convinced him was not seeing magic first-hand, but rather...

The Natashi clan had had a relation to Baron Sheldon, who had been one of the Four Game Masters under Kaiba Corporation. Of course, like all the others, the Baron had been laid off after his loss to Yuugi Mutou, but they remained in contact.

Once Kaiba got about to getting four more game masters, the Natashi was included in the form of Kiyomi's own father. Amongst that group itself was a unique individual; Diana Hunter, or as she would later be known, the White Witch Seiran Shimotsuki. She had had magic, Kiyomi was sure... magic of the games that could be used in his quest. And since old traditions were passed from mother to daughter... Setsuka Shimotsuki must know, the secret of the Dark Games themselves that the Madame had held onto and brought to the grave.

There was only one truth... that truth he needed to know.

Slowly, he smirked as he handed the drink to the girl in the blue gown, and met cold chips of ice for eyes. He saw the regal queen, the queen that protected the knowledge he wanted... the knowledge he must dirty his hands for.

She summoned a drink. He approached quickly.

"Not a very remarkable night now, is it?" Setsuka remarked to him once he was within earshot.

His smile faded. "I- I'm not sure, Miss..."

"You don't fool me, _Fragarach_," she muttered. "I can smell the iron off you. The Answerer himself intends to fight me?"

Before her gaze, he thought he might have heard the sound of crows in flight, the sound of their wings echoing in the seemingly present silence even through the raffle. He felt lower than a worm itself, if that were indeed possible.

"If you interrupt this raffle I shall be sorely displeased," she continued. "I might not even guarantee your life. Is that understood?"

He could tell. "_Morrigan_, the Phantom Queen. You order me?"

"It was a request. Surely you don't intend to involve the police force into this private battle?" Her eyes held a challenge at him.

Sensing imminent defeat, he opted to bow out. "Of course. Until the dance, then."

As he left, the Pyrorex the Elemental Lord that had been on offer was sold to her.

* * *

Alexianna LeRouge was bored.

She was dressed to the nines, in a red and black short sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline and silver trim in lace with red pumps. Her beret had been replaced with an elegant French bun for tonight, and she looked pretty enough, if not as dignified as the well-practised Setsuka. Seeing as she was ostensibly representing the LeBlanc gaming empire in this, she was trying her best in socialising with the few introductions she had had from Setsuka. Even though, frankly, she was of the opinion that the NDPD held enough, still, she recalled some broken cruisers and how they could be improved, especially in Satellite.

"Champagne?"

Alexianna was about to refuse when she spotted the man holding the flute. "Take-!"

"Shh!" her fiancé hissed. "That woman said that I should be here, so I'm here. Where's the fire?"

Alexianna was familiar enough with Setsuka's words. "Takeshi... she was saying how I should take you along with me. That's it."

"...I got played!" Takeshi figured it out.

The intermission came, as a graceful, flame-haired dancer stepped up and began to perform a twirling Chinese dance involving a lot of ribbons and gracefully acrobatic moves.

"Why didn't you want me to come?" Takeshi asked.

"Because... I was afraid. Afraid that you would see the monster that became one of the Black Roses." Alexianna confessed.

He held her close as the slow dance began. "Lexy, I love you."

"I know, I know you do. I'm just... afraid."

Music began as Takeshi led her to the dance floor, and she was spellbound enough to follow.

* * *

Krissy Leola kept watch from the sidelines as the dancing began. Her partner, Sandra, was dancing on the stage, yet Krissy could only be a wallflower.

"Father, what did you do...?" she whispered, keeping an eye on the blue gown that was attached to a beautiful, young heiress. The beautiful young heiress being their target...

_What would you do if you knew, then?_

"Will this really give me answers...?" she whispered as she watched the clock tick closer to midnight.

* * *

Tsugare scowled, wrenching the black full-length gown in place. Damn perverts, he would have decked the lot of them if it wasn't that he was under the watch of the Boss herself. The flats were killing him, the corset was tight, and he was becoming breathless due to a reason unrelated to a sudden attraction to people and more of the corset crushing his lower ribs and diaphragm as he took about four inches off his height just by posture _alone_. To top it all off, Kaido had absconded the moment he was done with the evaluation, leaving him with no arm candy by which he could fend off the predatory perverts here.

All in all, he concluded, being a girl sucked.

"Are you alright?" Koichi mouthed to the beauty in a dark purple dress that stepped out of the handicapped wash-room. "I mean, I saw how they put you in the dress."

"The shoes are torture implements of the modern age, the harness sucks, and I just want to get out of this dress," Tsugare looked at Koichi. "Could you help me...?"

Koichi blinked, looking at the dark dress that was tied at the back tightly, contrasting against fairer skin, with that sort of breathless expression...

"Nosebleed...?" Tsugare mouthed as Koichi fainted. "_What_ was he thinking about...?"

"Nii-san?" a voice spoke. Tsugare's back stiffened. Surely not...

"Tsu-nii!" Youkai readily identified. Yes, _yes_, the fates hated him.

"Oh, my," The calm, smooth voice of Hibiki Akio remarked. "Tsugare, is that you? Are you really someone's woman no-"

"Akio, you have the worst choice of words, as always," Tsugare put on a fake smile as he turned around. "No, despite your jokes at my expense, this is _purely_ for work reasons."

"Shimotsuki makes you dress up like a girl for work?" Misawa Ryokai demanded. Unlike the taller Misawa, Ryokai was of average height, with long crimson hair with black highlights he wore back neatly with one long bang combed over his right eye, which gleamed amber. He was also admittedly stocky of build where Tsugare was leaner, a swordsman's build in contrast to a gymnast's build, and he wore a designer suit better. There was no way anyone was going to mistake the new heir of the Misawa Group for a woman, unlike his older brother. "Why?"

"Honey-trap," Youkai contributed.

"Bait," Akio simply spoke up beside Ryokai. Akio was the next tallest amongst the cousins, being only about five centimetres shy of Tsugare himself. His own crowned-cut was navy-blue, but kept neater and he seemed someone to be feared, which was good for his job as a lawyer.

"What on earth are you doing, Nii-san...?" Ryokai mouthed.

"Oh god," Koichi swore as he looked up to all four of them and compared it to Tsugare. "You're right. What horrible blood..."

Ryokai's amber eyes narrowed at the man's proximity to Tsugare. "Who are you?"

"Yamamoto Koichi," Koichi held up both hands in surrender before he produced from his jacket pocket a name-card. "Private detective, based in London. I'm working with the Movement on the possible escape of a British criminal targeting Shimotsuki Setsuka."

Ryokai's expression still did not change. "Right... Nii-san, tell me when you're tired of him. I'll make sure it isn't traced to you."

_What a horrific implication..._Koichi thought as the two older Misawa left, leaving the two psychics there.

Youkai smiled up at him. It was not a warm smile. "Like I said, break his heart, and your body will feed the crows of Neo Domino."

"I don't even have it!" Koichi weakly protested as Youkai left them. He turned to Tsugare. "Your family is weird!"

"I'm sorry..." Tsugare made eyes at him.

"...I apologise with every fibre of my being, please don't make those eyes at me..."

* * *

Ryuusei was bored, simply put. After the small talk, requisite slipping away from young débutantes and snacking, he was bored of watching.

"Are they here?" he asked. A normal person would have thought that he was speaking to empty air, where instead he was speaking to the Duel spirit of the Sorciere de Fleur.

"Yes," Marguerite answered. "_Caislean_, _Fragarach_, _Gae Dearg_, _Areadbhair, Drynwyn, Lúin Celtchair_ and _Caledfwlch_. I sense all the enemy 'seeds', as well as the sleeping 'seeds' within our own allies... and the seeds that has awakened."

The clock struck twelve, and the unseen battle began with an explosion...

* * *

Kiyomi smirked as he left the ballroom, heading instead for the City archives, He did it coolly, smoothly, keeping with the self-imposed timing he placed as the rest of the team moved into action as well. The four kept a lookout on the exits as an evacuation began, and already the people from the Arcadia Movement were rushing to secure them.

He reached the archives room, clicking quickly. He took out the USB and hooked it into a random terminal, waiting. Soon the written programme had hacked through to the necessary files:

_Arcadia Movement, download: 0%. Estimated time: 6 minutes._

"You know, I could easily break that terminal right now."

Kiyomi whirled around to meet face-to-face with the cold queen of the Arcadia Movement with her arms bared, and a DuelDisk ready. "Oh. Then I shall be very disappointed. Natashi Kiyomi, at your service. A pleasure to meet you, Shimotsuki Setsuka... no, the Winter Queen."

"So you're one of Marguerite's?" Setsuka asked.

_Arcadia Movement, download: 10%. Estimated time: 5 minutes._

"Ah, yes. I made a contract with the Sorciere de Fleur," Kiyomi answered. "With the power of the _Fragarach_, it is impossible to tell a lie to me, Winter Queen. You have the _Morrigan_, do you not?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"And you know that I have _Areadbhair_ and _Drynwyn._"

"...Yes. Stop this."

"So..." Kiyomi swept out a hand as a nearby shelf caught on blue fire. Dispassionately, both of them watched the implement burn. "Have you figured it out? It is pointless to request, Shimotsuki Setsuka."

"It... wasn't a request. Just like 'kill yourself' is not a request. It is an _order._"

_Arcadia Movement, download: 20%. Estimated time: 4 minutes._

"Well, this is a surprise," Youkai gave a choking laugh as he floated on the rafters. "Here I was hoping that Chase would wear a suit here, but instead he's at home with a cold. What a shame... he does look so dashing in a suit."

The _cantera_ stone of the floor broke as giant vines grew to defend Tsugare from the red spears as Tsugare ripped through the gown. "Shut up, Nowaki. No one cares if your boyfriend didn't turn up."

_Arcadia Movement, download: 30%. Estimated time: 3 minutes._

"Oh, right," Youkai gave a yawn as winds blew more slashes off course and deflected blows that would have otherwise decapitated him. "Because we have your loser of an ex to deal with."

Kisaragi glared at Youkai. "You're a 'seed' holder too?"

"I'm not too familiar, but I'm pretty sure mine is called _Slaugh Ghairm_," Youkai commented as he stretched. "A battle of projectiles, is it? I'll be quite happy to oblige."

_Arcadia Movement, download: 40%. Estimated time: 3.5 minutes._

"Well, that's troublesome," Kisaragi commented. "Ah well."

"Watch out for those spears!" Tsugare barked as Youkai flipped to avoid them. "They're pretty painful!"

"_Gae Dearg_, the Red Spear," Kisaragi affirmed. "You know, it used to belong to the very same figure whom your 'seed' is named after, Tsu. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne... or the Diarmuid of the love spot."

_Arcadia Movement, download: 50%. Estimated time: 2.5 minutes._

"Yeah, I watched _Fate/Zero_," Tsugare snarked back as he dodged behind a series of tables. "Vines!"

"Plants?" Kisaragi sniffed as the growing vines were beheaded. "Anyway, Tsugare... I didn't expect you to come in drag."

"Nope... bean vines," Tsugare answered as they grew to bind onto Kisaragi's legs. "Nowaki!"

"Seen a hurricane up close?" Youkai commented as he did a jump-kick and blew Kisaragi to the nearest wall.

"Hmph," Tsugare reached out and plucked Kisaragi's skull to glance into his eyes, lifting his left bang with a practised motion. "Shinonome Kisaragi, you are under my spell."

_Arcadia Movement, download: 60%. Estimated time: 2 minutes._

"Why does it feel like we're being underestimated...?" Alexianna commented as Ryuusei and her faced the two girls.

"Lulta, where's Krissy?" the red-haired dancer demanded.

"I don't know!" the other cried. "Kaname took her!"

"Kaname... Kaname-san?" Alexianna blinked.

"Damn, and these guys..." the red-head, Sandra snarled. "_Caledfwlch!_"

"What!" Ryuusei shouted as Alexianna and him dived, right as an invisible blade seem to cut everything in an arc about twenty metres in radius from the dancer, Sandra. "What was-"

"_Caledfwlch_ was another name for one of the legendary swords," Marguerite answered. "_Excalibur_..."

"Lulta, you find Krissy!" Sandra called to the retreating girl as she glared at Ryuusei. "Marguerite...?"

"It is I, child," Marguerite answered. "So, that Krissy is the one you made an agreement with me to protect."

_Arcadia Movement, download: 70%. Estimated time: 1.5 minutes._

"W- Where are we going, Kaname-san?" Krissy protested as the brown-haired Duellist led her through.

"To find the truth... the truth of your father!" Ishihara Kaname answered. Somewhere she had acquired a Duel Academia Blue Uniform. "Come on! _Caislean_!"

They crashed through the great hall, which was now empty, to run down another hallway, towards the archives room.

_Arcadia Movement, download: 80%. Estimated time: 60 seconds._

"I said I held the _Morrigan_," Setsuka commented as she crossed her arms, leaning on the door-frame as she watched Kiyomi struggle against her order. "I never said that it was the only 'seed' I had. The _Geas_ that Cheryl Madison held, that was paid to me for a favour... you asked the wrong question, Natashi Kiyomi."

"Of course... I fell for that trick..." Kiyomi hissed as he kept struggling. "You used the _Geas_ under the guise of an entreaty..."

"I make a point never to negotiate with terrorists," Setsuka answered coldly. "Well? I call check."

_Arcadia Movement, download: 90%. Estimated time: 30 seconds._

"Wait, Shimotsuki-san!" Kaname screeched as she dived in. "Stop this! _Caislean_!"

Psychic and scholar backed away the moment Kaname shouted as they glared at her.

"Ishihara Kaname," Setsuka muttered. "Are you with me... or against me?"

_Arcadia Movement, download: 100%. Estimated time: Complete._

* * *

The remains of the bookshelf crackled merrily, the embers winking out before Kaname's presence.

"What a remarkable 'seed', _Caislean,_" Setsuka observed. "To be able to extinguish all 'seed' influence within an immediate area. Quite a protective barrier, Ishihara Kaname-san."

"Ishihara Kaname..." Kiyomi coughed. "Thanks..."

"I didn't do it for you," Kaname defended. "But, Krissy has a few questions for you, Shimotsuki-san."

"Oh," Setsuka dismissed as she took the USB from the computer terminal. "And to do that, you broke into City Hall, assisted in stealing secret building plans, and even assisted a known felon. Very interesting. There are less troublesome methods of seeking my attention."

"Please don't joke about matters like this, Shimotsuki-san," Kaname answered. "You of all people know the value of the truth. This girl, Krissy Leola, she's been searching for her father."

Krissy herself stepped forward. "Good evening, Shimotsuki-san. I guess... this is rather awkward... but do you know of a man named Kurogane? Kurogane Hayato."

"I do not know Kurogane Hayato now," Shimotsuki answered. "I _did_ know Kurogane Hayato. What is it to you?"

"H- He's my father..." Krissy whispered. "I... see."

"Have you not figured it out?" Setsuka answered to the shocked girl. "I _did_ know Kurogane Hayato, but I _do not_ know him. Somewhere in the past, that man betrayed the Arcadia Movement. My mother was in charge then. I do not know where he is, nor can I assist you in searching for him. Does that finally answer your question?"

"Basically, he was murdered, wasn't he?" Kiyomi drawled as Krissy paled further. "Murdered by Shimotsuki Seiran... you're pretty bloodthirsty, all of you Shimotsuki."

"And you challenge me, knowing this fact," Setsuka countered.

"Yet, you're the only one who can answer my question now," Kiyomi dismissed. "When the Four Game Masters of Kaiba Corporation were gathered once more, the line-up changed. 'Intelligence' became Natashi Hiroto, 'Will' became Damon, and Aileen Rao who represented 'Strategy' was replaced by Shimotsuki Seiran... no, Diana Hunter. Aside from the legendary Game King Yuugi Mutou himself, Diana Hunter was the only other said to have mastered the magic of the Dark Games guarded by the Ishtar family. Those secrets, the secrets of the White Witch, did she teach them to you? Or are they lost to beyond the grave?"

"...how futile, then." Setsuka distantly answered. "You are a thief of knowledge, I see. Does it matter? There is a force beyond human comprehension in games, after all."

"That is no answer to the question."

"_Fragarach_ compels the questioned to answer with the truth. To which degree of truth, well that depends on the questions asked by the questioner," Setsuka answered. "I will never answer your question directly. Knowing that my mother had such access to dangerous magic is quite enough, there is no need for confirmation."

"Well, no matter how I see it, we're leaving too many loopholes to the questions," Kiyomi remarked. "Well, this is for Krissy. Concerning Kurogane Hayato, do you know his current state of living?"

"That, it is not my right to answer," Setsuka replied coldly. "It is an obligation I hold to those who ask this of me."

"Damn, this woman's good," Kiyomi cursed. "Using the loophole present in the question like that... that means that, either he is dead and you're covering up, or he's alive and you're covering up for him. So, the question we should ask is; Is he alive?"

"... as far as I know, yes."

Krissy gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's over," Kaname sighed.

"Hardly," Setsuka held up the USB. "Your aim is this. I wonder if this technology will stand up to the negative two hundred degrees Celsius I will expose it to. Shall we test it? Natashi Kiyomi, this is a chance to see if truly, the Shimotsuki bloodline is composed of what you think of it."

"Fine," Kiyomi countered. "Krissy, get out with Ishihara-san. This will get ugly."

"I... thank you, Shimotsuki-san!" Krissy bowed out.

Quietly, both of them watched as he two girls ran out. "You didn't notice, did you?" Kiyomi lightly murmured. "That I had a third 'seed' holder?"

"Really?" Setsuka answered. "Didn't you notice that Ishihara Kaname knew me? Precisely," Setsuka answered to his gob-smacked face. "Ishihara Kaname is a psychic duellist. Any moment now, that girl will be in our custody. Seeing as she has no powers, I can only think of one reason why you keep her here; to control 'seed' holders. Why, taking a hostage?"

"Nothing so inelegant, witch," Kiyomi countered. "So the third holder was yours. Then... We have seven more minutes. Let us begin."

* * *

Ryuusei was hiding behind a pillar as the flame-haired girl fought off Alexianna's dark angels, her invisible sword slicing through them.

"_Caledfwlch_, the Blade of Victory," Marguerite murmured. "Well? Have you figured it out?"

"I... I think I can try," Ryuusei whispered. Glancing at the enraged Sandra, he held out a hand, visualising the sword... a simple blade... and he ducked out. "I'm right here!"

Sandra swung one arm out. He swung to meet her. The two forces clashed in mid-air, sending Alexianna skidding back into strong arms.

Takeshi, his left eye glowing with the rune of the ash, widened his eyes. "What is that?"

"You... have it too?" Sandra stared at the man who had blocked her power with power identical to her own. "_Caledfwlch... _who are you?"

"_Samildanach_," Ryuusei introduced himself using the name of his so-called power. "Master of All Arts."

It was Sandra's turn to dodge behind an overturned table as Ryuusei made the nearby stone crack in a slash. "But... the _Caledfwlch_ is one-of-a-kind! How can you have it!"

"There are many different skills, each an individual that is highly prized,"Marguerite murmured. "Being skilled at all skills, however, is also a skill."

"So I can copy other people," Ryuusei muttered to himself. "Great, I'm a plagiariser."

"It is not the power of the 'seed' that defines you," Marguerite warned. "But the exact opposite. _You_ define its power, because this is your potential. That is why 'seeds' can never be taken away, only given up... because they are your potential."

Ryuusei ignored her in favour of the more pressing problem, that is, to raise both hands in a conciliatory gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The look in the red-head's eyes turned to one of surprise. "You're working with the Winter Queen, aren't you? Then why?"

Mentally, he groaned. "We're just here to protect the cards being raffled off. Frankly, it was just coincidence that led us here."

"Ryuusei, we have to..." Alexianna waved. "Capture or incapacitate."

"I know, Alexianna-san," Ryuusei answered as he opened his DuelDisk. "I am a psychic Duellist under the Arcadia Movement. Under the Neo Domino Arcadia Rights Bill of 20XX, I can perform citizen's arrest in my capacity as a disciplinary member upon suspicious activity or imminent threat."

Sandra eyed him. "Are you... _reading me my rights?_"

"Is that what they call it?" Ryuusei answered. "Either way, under direct threat to any surrounding area of a psychic duellist, the psychic is obliged to assist in the capture and detention of the threatening party, so long as the threat is directed to himself or herself with the possibility of harm being caused to surrounding innocent parties. It's not used often, so people don't usually know."

Sandra stared at him. "You're serious," she echoed. "I'm being _arrested_." Her disbelief was leading to hysteria. "Arrested... by a baby-faced wannabe officer..."

"I told you, I'm just a member, I'm not even of age yet," Ryuusei sighed. "Bloom, Black Rose Dragon!"

Vines burst from the ground as the massive dragon appeared, the thorny tendrils curling to secure Sandra quickly. The redhead herself also seemed unlikely to resist arrest, not when he was being obliging.

"Sandra!" Krissy's voice rose in pitch as the blonde appeared to see her wrapped in vines. "Sandra!"

"So you've read the Arcadia rights to them?" Tsugare's voice echoed as the slightly battered man appeared with his cousin, groaning. The black gown had had its skirt torn off for room, and the flats made Tsugare seem oddly more sexual. Youkai's shirt was messed up, his white hair containing dust and his crimson eyes dull with pain from the angry red marks. "Kisaragi ran the moment I tried to read him his rights."

"Tsugare-san, Youkai-sempai," Ryuusei greeted momentarily before he was knocked flat on his back.

"Let her go!" Krissy screamed, her hands digging into his throat. The nails hurt as he gasped out in surprise more than any lack of air.

Agitated, Black Rose Dragon swept its vines out in a wide arc in a scream of agony. One of them caught on to Krissy, before it threw her across the hall. She hit the wall with a sickening _thud._

"Krissy!" Sandra screamed as the stone tiles tore up again in an invisible slash. "You'll pay!"

Ryuusei groaned, massaging his throat as the invisible blade seemed to cut a tentacle of the Black Rose Dragon, the reptile becoming even more insensible as it directed its anger to the flame-haired dancer charging at it. "Black Rose! Stop her!"

The dragon lashed out, slicing off part of the hem as another tentacle reached and threw Sandra down. The dancer landed with an _oof_ in the pile of wreckage that was a row of tables and serving trays. The beast drew its head back, the petals that was its flare about to rise and incinerate.

"Black Rose!" Ryuusei snapped. "No killing!"

Snapped at by its master, the dragon drew back, the flames scattering as Ryuusei surveyed the wreckage with an eye for detail beaten into him by Setsuka and one too many of Brionac. It turned its narrow head to Krissy instead, focusing on using its vines to tie the unconscious blonde up.

Something else exploded, as the double doors banged open and armed members of the NDPD swarmed in. "What happened?" one of them called.

"Rogue psychic!" Alexianna cried out as Sandra got up, spared a look and ran. "Regulus, restrain those remaining, the rest of us will give chase!"

The two Misawa nodded in agreement as Alexianna and them ran from the hall, leaving an exhausted Ryuusei to deal with the cops. Behind him, Black Rose Dragon sniffed in agreement.

Ryuusei sighed. "Erm... where to begin?"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	16. XIV: Gate Guardian

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XIV: Gate Guardian**

Kiyomi was running. His legs did not seem to want to obey him, still acting under _Geas._ Shimotsuki Setsuka was obviously more proficient and cunning than he had first thought, tricking even him with his own statements and powers. Exactly how much had she touched upon during that short conversation? Was this a trait of the awakened Winter Queen, or had she always been able to twist words and play games with the mind?

His hand throbbed, the fingers white and numb with cold. His DuelDisk was frozen over, a chuck of ice that he was trying to melt with _Drynwyn._ Admittedly, using a Water Attribute deck against an ice-user was a juvenile move, especially against a woman with the presence of mind to not only set off the sprinklers, but also control water better than him. At least he had recovered the USB, even if his entire hand had been frozen in the attempt.

Behind him, he could hear the footfalls of the tiger Dewloren, the Queen's majordomo running after him.

"Fuck," Kisaragi was running alongside with him. Kisaragi had bruises on his face and a split lip, plus what looked like a broken nose, especially as he ran like his ribs were just that side of tender that hurt. "Tsu was here, teamed up with his flighty cousin. They're both 'seed' holders, I mean, what's the chance...?"

"Kaname follows Winter," Kiyomi groaned. "Krissy's got her answer, which means that Sandra is out of our control-"

"Out of the way!" Sandra herself was running behind them for the emergency exit. "They've got Krissy!"

"We'll need to run," Kiyomi groaned as the ice finally broke. "_Caledfwlch_, I spotted it in the security feed. When did you make an agreement with Marguerite?"

"Long story," Sandra countered. "Help me, Natashi, and I'll help you get to Shimotsuki."

"Victoria!" Alexianna's voice commanded as the dragon-controlling Fairy monster snapped at their heels with its staff.

"Done," Kiyomi concluded as Kisaragi broke the window. All of them ignored the warning and the alarms as they vaulted over to make their escape.

"I'm giving chase!" Youkai prepared to jump after.

"No need," Tsugare stopped him. "Let's go. Boss will need the report. Alexianna, you're capable of projection, right? Can you get a monster to follow them?"

"Nothing small enough," she replied. "I have to help Takeshi with Kaname-san as well."

"Mmm," Tsugare analysed dispassionately. "We'll go back to Boss. If we pursue them they might take hostages."

It was with great reluctance that the younger members backed away.

* * *

The Arcadia Rights Bill of 20XX was a law unique to Neo Domino City. Under the administration of Mayor Yeager, it aimed to minimise civilian casualties by permitting psychics to use force to deal with threats to their own person, and the surroundings. There were anti-psychics not above hurting a few passers-by to achieve their aim of alienating psychics, and these were the sort that Neo Domino did not tolerate. It worked, to some extent. Yet, it was rarely used for a few reasons.

Right now, Ryuusei was facing one of the biggest reasons why the Arcadia Bill was hardly used; the word 'threat' was often vaguely defined, and any use of the bill required a full report. It was easier when there were police officers to vouch for them when the law was being put into practice; when that happened, the arresting officer became the one who did the report.

The highest-ranking officer, Captain Kaname Yuuko, glanced at him past her spectacles. "And the others went to secure the rest?"

Ryuusei nodded as he directed Black Rose Dragon to unwrap a pale, shaken Krissy from the vines to be arrested. "Yes."

"You remained behind to guard the prisoner?"

"Yes. Black Rose is hardly something that can be easily transported."

Yuuko's mouth twitched as he dissolved the dragon and put away the card. "I see. Well, thanks for your work, Fudo-kun. We'll be in touch."

"It's done?" Setsuka appeared, her dress torn slightly but mostly in good shape. "The others escaped. I caught them trying to steal files from the archives. You should get an information technology specialist there to check what had been duplicated and stolen."

The Captain's eyes lingered on Setsuka for a moment. "I see. We'll start on that, Setsuka-chan."

Setsuka's face twitched as Ryuusei gaped at the police Captain. "Captain Kaname, I know that we knew each other, but it is highly unethical to address people so informally, especially in the middle of an investigation of this magnitude."

The Captain flinched as if she had been slapped. "I... see. Thank you, Shimotsuki-san. Do you require assistance?"

"I am fine," Setsuka groaned as she headed for the double doors. "Kindly keep any and all involvement concerning the Movement's psychics out of the news. Most of the parties involved are underage."

Yuuko nodded, her silver hair bouncing slightly. "We'll do what we can. Do you have any idea who did this?"

"I have suspicions," Setsuka shortly answered. "If you have further questions, you may contact the Movement. Ryuusei, with me. The rest of us are assembling."

Tiredly, Ryuusei still followed her command to get to the waiting car, where the boss actually handed him a bottle of water. He cracked the seal and downed the entire thing in two minutes flat when Tsugare and Youkai slipped in, followed by Alexianna, a tired Kaname and a relieved Takeshi. It was a bit of a squeeze, but the car was large and spacious, and soon enough it was moving and on the highway, the progression smoother than anything he had expected.

"Truthfully, it was quite a success," Setsuka began the debrief. "We found out the members involved, we have a location due to the coincidence that Kaname-san was involved, and no one died or was severely injured."

"Speak for yourself," Youkai grumbled, nursing his scratches.

She ignored him. "Welcome back, Kaname-san. It seems that we were lucky to have you."

"Nee-chan," Takeshi slowly spoke. "Why did you leave?"

Kaname gave a tired sigh. "Instinct. Sorry, Takeshi, but the instinct was all-consuming."

"Yet, the plans for the Arcadia Movement building were stolen," Setsuka outlined, ignoring the siblings. "It may be assumed that we need to step up security about, but the cards were safely raffled off. Good job everyone, especially Ryuusei, who managed to net an arrest."

"Who was it?" Ryuusei quietly asked. "The people responsible?"

"The whole thing will be pieced together tomorrow," Setsuka replied as the car door opened and Ryuusei realised that it was outside his house.

Feeling less creeped out, he got out and watched the extra-large vehicle drive off before he turned to the house. It was with some difficulty that he snuck through back into the sanctuary of his room before he crashed on the bed, not caring.

"You have awoken the _Samildanach_," Marguerite intoned tiredly.

"Yeah," Ryuusei muttered. "It's... very scary."

"How surprising," Marguerite whispered. "That you believe your own potential to be terrifying."

"Isn't it?" Ryuusei asked. "I could copy even the _Geas_, or maybe Shimotsuki's power."

"Yet, think of it this way," Marguerite suggested. "It is a weapon that will only harm the enemy, but not your allies. Is that not useful?"

"Yes, but..." Ryuusei stilled at the memory of Krissy's scream and Sandra's rage. "I don't like to hurt people. What's the point? They... just wanted answers."

"Answers do not come easily," Marguerite replied. "They must be wrenched from screaming spirits. That is what makes them valuable, enough to maybe even kill for. But, it is because this is pointless, that it has a hidden purpose."

Ryuusei remained silent. "Did you sense Titania?"

"Yes," her answer had the mortal taken aback. "In the hallway, in the great hall with the girl-boy, the one of the Fallen and the sylph, with the Winter Queen. Can you look at my hand?"

Ryuusei did so, blinking at the two chains trailing from it. Both looked like ivy vines, but wasted and emaciated like having dried out in summer. "What's that?"

"Taste, and Understanding," Marguerite whispered. "There were six chains to begin with; Sight, Hearing, Touch, Smell, Taste, and Understanding, each locking away a sense that communicates with spirits. Sight was shattered the day we made the contract, Hearing soon after, Touch after that, and this night Smell. Now, on four levels you are recognised by spirits; sight, hearing, touch and smell."

Slowly, Ryuusei nodded. "So... how do I smell to you?"

"Like sunlight," Marguerite answered. "A sense of warmth, choking heat, so much that it presses and sets aflame."

Ryuusei shifted uncomfortably. "And... Shimotsuki?"

"Cold, horrible and absolute, winding glacial limbs, stealing away strength," Marguerite quietly replied. "Now you can be tracked by scent amongst spirits, so I would prepare. The next day you may be quite occupied."

What that warning meant, Ryuusei had no idea.

"I mean, sleep already." Marguerite's voice was irritated with a side of laughing.

Chagrined, Ryuusei went to change and turn in for the night.

* * *

Chase Princeton woke up suddenly. He was in a cold sweat, and his head pounded like Jack in one of his building frenzies.

Overall, being sick _sucked_.

_You mortals are weird,_ was the assessment of Rei the Duel spirit. _Amongst spirits there are hardly such maladies._

"Yeah, yeah," Chase grumbled in answer as he heard running water and groans. "Why am I awake...?"

_Is it not obvious? You are _Anam Ghairm_, the Spirits' Cry. You would have heard the cry of spirits across the metropolis this day._

The door opened a cracked as a dressed-down Youkai snuck in and crawled under the bedclothes. "Are you alright, Chase?"

"You should wear a mask," Chase gave a muffled reply to his boyfriend. "How was it?"

"How do you feel?" Youkai whispered.

"Horrible. Back to my question."

Youkai sighed. "We got an arrest, but the rest escaped. The plans to the Movement building were stolen. Boss expects an attack on the building itself at any time. I thought you should be asleep."

Chase nodded. "Ah. Rei woke me up. Or I woke myself up."

Youkai's night vision was slightly better than the average human. Hand in hand, he could make out the tiny outline against the windowsill of the dragon personified through Chase's gift. "You haven't told Ryuusei, have you?"

"He knows, but I get the feeling that there's more on his plate than I'm handling," Chase answered shortly.

_Do you smell that?_ Rei suddenly whispered.

"What?" both boys looked at the eerie dragon.

_Like sunlight and fire... _it whispered, almost in wonder._ Land and Light._

* * *

Tsugare's groans was the first thing Koichi heard once the door to the dormitory room Setsuka was putting him up at opened. "Dear god..."

"What?" Koichi gaped at that ruined gown. "Erm..."

"Help me," Tsugare panted, struggling out of his flats. "Stupid corset..."

Koichi steadily moved over. "What?"

"B- behind," Tsugare groaned as Koichi loosened the strings. "Oh, yes..."

The private detective swallowed at the breathy sound as the dark-haired Duellist struggled out of the medieval torture device, shrugging out of all the clothings and somehow retaining modesty by struggling under the blanket. "'Night?"

Koichi gaped at him. "Wait. You sleep...?"

Tsugare blinked at him, the lone amber eye surprised. "There something wrong?"

"No. Definitely not," Koichi answered quickly. Not that Tsugare's skin looked too smooth, or that he suddenly had envy for the bedclothes, or that he was now convinced that Setsuka was setting him up by putting him in the same shared room with Misawa Tsugare, the guy who could and did outclass all his previous dates...

Shimotsuki was out to get him. That he was going to remain fully convinced about, or else he would have nothing to distract him from the too-vulnerable beautiful man that slept just across his bed.

* * *

Exhaustion was something common to psychic Duellists. Having to use their powers to inflict real damage came at a cost; the law of conservation of energy was not something so easily dismissed.

On the contrary, Setsuka frequently suffered the opposite effect; her powers were based on the laws of temperature, hence the loss of heat energy usually meant that the energy was transported into her body. The average enthalpy of fusion required to freeze water was approximately three hundred kilojoules per kilogram; a lot of energy could be gotten by leeching off the sprinkler systems to replenish her stores of Duel energy, and she could probably get away without eating if not for the simple fact of nutrients. Of course, the reverse could also happen; she could freeze her own energy to make it redundant and therefore, leech off more energy, and effectively become an energy black hole. Quite a few had figured it out when she froze him into oblivion.

Still, she had a headache from fighting. Natashi Kiyomi had quickly figured out that he was at a disadvantage even though both of them were Water Attribute users, and beat a hasty retreat before she could even destroy the plans. Shinonome Kisaragi was smarter than she had given credit, or more inclined to trust Natashi Kiyomi than get arrested by the Movement. They had recovered Ishihara Kaname to fighting strength, and Setsuka would have to test if Kaname's strategy had degraded yet. Also, Ryuusei... Alexianna had told her how Ryuusei had conjured the same power as the dancer, Sandra Torolini. _Caledfwlch._.. Setsuka might not have had the extensive reading that was Kaido's forte, but she was familiar enough with certain aspects of mythology.

"Excalibur is a one-of-a-kind sword, and Fudo Ryuusei replicated that power," she spoke aloud in the safety of her study. Technically, it was her mother's study, but Seiran Shimotsuki had not been around to protest for nearly eight years already. "Alexianna said that Ryuusei called himself _Samildanach._ Master of All Arts... and he smells like sunlight and fire. Dewloren."

A shadow flickered, the Queen's majordomo appearing. "_My Queen._"

"Dispense with ceremony," Setsuka spoke, her cadence inhuman and otherworldly. "Fudo Ryuusei has materialised the _Samildanach_. I sensed the chains that broke, that was my mother's work, was it not?"

"_Aye, that is,_" Dewloren answered.

"Why?"

"_I would not know._"

"Why am I the Queen of Air and Darkness that you seek, then?"

"_It is one of those questions where it is perfectly safe to admit that I do not know, My Queen. You could have been a mere seer of spirits, but instead you are the Empress of the Six Domiciles and my mistress._"

A moment of silence passes. "Perhaps, it is for the same reason, that we do not know why."

"_But you will not be satisfied with such an answer, will you, My Queen? Many days has passed since I had last addressed you as my Mistress, but that part of you should not have changed. You will not be content with such a pedestrian answer._"

"My contentment is hardly pertinent," Setsuka removed the gown to leave a sheer lace top and garters over her body. "I would not be the Queen of Winter if I could not take at least this discomfort of not knowing. How are you, Dewloren?"

"_I? I am perfectly well, My Queen._"

"What was Maeve thinking, giving you the gift of speech?" Setsuka mused. "I do not know."

"_Queen Maeve was a reactive creature, if I must say. You would have called her... someone more prone to the short-term._"

"So she was not thinking, and instead she was merely lucky and determined. There is something to be said for fools being favoured by fortune. Yet, I am glad of it that we are able to converse as equals."

"_Quite. Your Majesty, have you any thoughts of the four-turn rotation?_"

"The Dai-sojo is keeping an eye out, he will tell me," Setsuka yawned. "I got the Pyrorex. I should mail it to James."

"_The boy will be pleased that you remember him that much._"

"You do not sound jealous," Setsuka observed.

"_Why ever should we? You will not bring him to Lia Fáil, you will not take him into our world of spirits, and he will pass in the brief candle-flame of mortal lifetime. As far as we are concerned he may as well not exist. Nor will you wish that existence onto him, though the pantheon knows you pledge yourself to him in those things that matter, and himself to you. He will pass soon, while you will remain until Doma comes the Winter Queen._"

"James would never have been happy in that world, only with his own world," Setsuka answered. "I will not have him walk in my shadow."

Dewloren gave her a long look that she challenged. "_Of course, My Queen. And the mortal, Fudo Ryuusei? He has yet to earn the curse of the spirits upon him, but he smells of sunlight and fire._"

"We will know in time. We can wait, after all."

* * *

"Nii-chan, it's time to- Nii-chan!"

Ryuusei awoke with a start at her scream. "Seika? Are you alright?"

Seika pointed at him. "Nii-chan, you're covered in flowers!"

It took him a moment to realise that his sister was right, and he was buried in a mountain of earthy-smelling flowers. Groaning, he sat up and blearily watched some of the petals shake loose upon the floor. "Erm... I have an interest in flower arrangement?"

Marguerite's laughter echoed as Seika glanced at the pile. "Oh... Nii-chan, it's almost time for school."

"Thanks, Seika," Ryuusei sighed as she got out of the room quickly. "I think she's suspicious. Why am I buried in flowers?"

"The Dreamsprite and her fellows came again," Marguerite answered. "One day you might want to give that creature a name."

"I've noticed this, but... are names very important to you guys?" Ryuusei asked.

"Names have power," Marguerite gravely nodded. "It doesn't matter if it's living or not, once you give it a name, you embody that person or object with the same amount of power."

"Ah," Ryuusei murmured as he began tidying up the leaves again. "So names are so important... in a way, it makes sense. Because I rarely hear Duel spirits with names... names are a mark of individuality as well, right?"

"You're getting it," Marguerite nodded. "Names can be used to control people's lives, if you wish hard enough. So, always be careful with names."

"Thanks," Ryuusei nodded as he swept up all the flowers into a waiting container, frowning at the first container that still held blooms. "I changed the water yesterday... but it's been two weeks. How long do flowers usually last?"

Marguerite said nothing as he walked out.

* * *

"You're late!" Chase hollered at him through the Multi-Voice System of the D-Wheels. "You're lucky we don't have school today!"

"Because they're getting ready for the field trip, I know!" Ryuusei countered.

"Why were you late?" Rex asked, right behind them in the gold and black painted Throne. "Ryuusei, you okay?"

"Yeah, just made an arrest last night," Ryuusei yawned. "I feel pretty tired too..."

_Sunlight and fire..._

Ryuusei paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rex asked as Chase stilled on Carpe Jugulum.

A bellow resounded through the highway.

Part of the road crashed. A crater seemingly appeared out of nowhere as cars scattered, and more craters were approaching.

"What the hell?" Rex swore.

Ryuusei stared at the yellow-furred creature levelling a bow at him. "Yellow-"

"Move!" Chase shouted as the three kicked their D-Wheels into high gear.

"Can they do that?" Rex asked the moment the craters appeared behind them.

"Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest," Ryuusei identified the moment they swerved. "It's coming after us!"

"How odd," Marguerite whispered. "Oh, my."

Ryuusei was just about to ask when suddenly the breath was stolen from his lungs. Coughing, the Meteor Stream swerved and wobbled dangerously.

"Ryuusei!"

"_Cien Fleur: Closed Plant Gate!_"

"Thanks," Ryuusei whispered as Marguerite blasted at the green creature which the baboon was also aiming at, the petals scattering in her wake as vines sprouted to trap them. "That was..."

"Air Eater," Marguerite identified. "Wind Attribute Fiend, most probably Winter-bound. And there's more..."

"We have to get these guys away," Ryuusei decided. "It's too far to the Cubic Area... but why are they chasing us?"

"Is it Duel spirits?" Rex took the news better than either had expected. "I can't see them at all..."

Rei appeared beside Chase, floating by the Carpe Jugulum. _Shadowknight Demon...of the Demons' Den, then._

"Pandemonium?" Chase muttered as the three D-Wheels made another turn with the flying green Fiend hot on their tails. "Let's put aside how their causing real damage, and focus on the why are they chasing after us for now!"

Ryuusei had to admire his friend. Even under fire, Chase Princeton sure knew how to prioritise. "Rex, follow us!"

"Of course I am!" Rex scowled but followed anyway. "Where to?"

"Daedalus!" Ryuusei barked in answer as they arrived. "Hello?"

"_Ryuusei,_" Setsuka's cool voice greeted from the communication on his dashboard.

"Duel spirits chasing after the three of us here," Ryuusei intervened quickly as he spotted the Air Eater. "Can you do anything?"

"_...hold your ground, Regulus,_" Setsuka snapped back into action. "_I will come, hold them off for now. Are there anyone with you?_"

"Rex and Chase," Ryuusei answered. "Rex can't see them."

"Er..." Rex blinked. "There's something fuzzy, like a heat haze. What is that...?"

"_Ruairi_," Marguerite whispered. "If that is so, then he may be able to see them better than first thought. But, it's the other... _Dreigoon._.."

The Air Eater gave a piercing scream.

"Come, Black Rose Dragon!" Ryuusei called.

The magnificent red dragon appeared, brandishing its vines as it lashed at the monster to drag it down and smash it repeatedly against the asphalt.

"Oh," Rex mouthed at the green monster caught in the dragon's vines, now visible. "So that's the thing."

A louder impact, and the ground shook as they stared at the now visible monster. The Yellow Baboon was hunch-backed, monstrously large, and drawing a bow at least one and a half times larger than the average one. Odder still was the staff-wielder standing by it.

She was dressed in brown and green, a green tunic and tights under a brown outer jacket of sorts. Her leggings were of leather, and seemed to have seen much wear. Despite the bulky-rimmed glasses she wore, the crystal-topped wood staff she swung with a proficiency that could only be from years of doing so. By her side floated what looked like a fat beaver with a horn centred on its forehead and leathery wings, like a bat. "_The Air Eater is destroyed... but not the demon,_" the Aussa, for Ryuusei was positive that she was an Aussa, if not exactly sure which one, declared.

The other demon bore a sword and shield. It wore a chest-plate like a horse's skull, and his legs resembled that of a horse. It had blue hair like a wavy mane, and was stalking towards the three with intent to kill. "_Sunlight...fire...die!_"

"Ryuusei!" Both yelled as the red-head threw himself out of the way of the oncoming sword. Moaning, Black Rose Dragon tried to intervene, but the Shadowknight Archfiend was shot from behind, falling due to the bolt buried through its chest.

"_Made it,_" the Aussa panted, staring at Ryuusei. "_Are you the monarch?_"

Ryuusei gaped. "Excuse me?"

"_The Fairy of Illusions told me,_" the Aussa panted. "_Are you? Monarch of the Land and Light?_"

Behind her, the Baboon rumbled.

"Sunlight and fire..." Her eyes seemed far away before they narrowed and the Earth Charmer danced away, right as an ice spear hit where she would have stood. "Winter Queen!"

"From that, I assume you're Summer-bound, then?" Ryuusei had never been so glad to see Setsuka arrive, seated side-saddle on the back of the White Night Dragon.

"Baboon!" Aussa clicked her fingers as the beast raged.

"None of that," Setsuka countered as she landed on her feet. "Down!"

The Yellow Baboon gave a roar as it settled.

"What...?" Aussa growled.

"Right now, that beast is debating, does it follow a spirit envoy, or does it obey the Queen of Air and Darkness," Setsuka bemusedly answered. "Well?"

Aussa growled. "That..."

"Oh my, a Shadowknight," Setsuka dispassionately observed as Black Rose growled. "And Air Eater as well... get them."

The White Night Dragon lashed out, cold energy covering both Fiends in an icy grave.

"How cold..." the Aussa whispered. "You..."

"I have no interest in Summer-bound who do not know the situation. Leave," Setsuka turned away from the Duel spirit.

After a moment, the Aussa faded.

"Fudo Ryuusei, Rex Atlas, Chase Princeton. You should be at school." Setsuka turned to them.

"Thanks..." Ryuusei answered as his friends got on the bike. "How are you going to...?"

"Cryonics," Setsuka pointed to the fallen Wind spirits. "Even a beast can be made to talk under enough aggressive interrogation. This is a good lesson for you, that even when you're dead, there is no way to escape my reach."

All of them shivered as they left. "How did they manage to cause real damage?" Rex grumbled.

To that, Ryuusei had no answer.

"I told you, once you can be smelt, you are a target," Marguerite murmured, flying like a witch on her staff by the Meteor Stream. "Sunlight and fire... I wonder how you would taste, really."

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**__**  
Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	17. XV: Dark Element

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XV: Dark Element**

Due to having to transport the spirits, Setsuka was late for school. It was nothing much, really. Duel Academia Queens was more understanding of her situation, since Setsuka had made it that way with an iron rule and casual threats.

A voice began the moment she stepped within the compound. "I challenge you-"

"Michiru-san, you shouldn't issue challenges unless you're prepared for them," Setsuka interjected. "I see you were waiting."

Tenjouin Michiru kept her arms crossed, pouting at her. "What do you think? Oh, and Satsuki-san said that she's stopping, so we have to field either Himemiya or Hinamori."

"I believe Hinamori Seiran will make an admirable first wheeler," Setsuka answered. "The Stygian Dirge is in October, but we're already preparing for it, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Michiru squealed. "I can't believe that Dark Epilogue is mine~! Thank you, Setsuka!"

"...it is a necessity," Setsuka answered. "And you are currently one of our members. Speaking of which, are you free today? We have disciplinary work to do, and I have no wish of taking Hazuki with me."

"Okay, if it gets me out," Michiru yawned. "Where?"

"The Puzzle Area."

"Are you- no, wait, never mind," Michiru sighed. "Who else are you dragging along?"

Setsuka's eyes sparkled with some hidden feeling that was definitely not good. "I'll leave you to guess."

"Don't leave me in the dark..." Michiru warned. "Say, what happened to lizard-for-brains?"

"He went back to Australia."

"Must be hard, having a long-distance relationship," Michiru leaned closer. "Say, Setsuka-"

Cold eyes met cobalt eyes, enough that had Michiru backed away. "We are at Queens. Hold yourself with the pride of Queens."

"Fine," Michiru scowled.

"Good girl. You'll have what you need by tonight."

"What?" Michiru raged. "But, Setsuka~!"

"We are going into one of the city's more dangerous areas," Setsuka answered. "If you cannot get your head together, I shall ensure that you are properly disciplined."

"You do realise that anyone would misunderstand at hearing that...?" Michiru snickered as she followed the head prefect of Queens into the building.

* * *

"We'll be visiting the Puzzle Area today. You're coming along."

If Ryuusei had been drinking, he would have done a spit-take at Setsuka's flippant order. "_What?_"

"We'll be visiting the Puzzle Area today. You're coming along." Any hope of having misheard was crushed as Setsuka repeated herself.

"Oi, that's unreasonable," Rex argued. "Ryuusei's not part of Queens!"

"You're not going to let two defenceless girls walk into one of the city's most dangerous areas alone, are you?" Michiru's innocent act fooled no one.

"The people from City Hall last night are still there," Setsuka answered coolly. "Unless, of course, you would prefer having people with explosives running around in a public area."

Ryuusei could see her point, but... "Why Michiru? Last I know, she doesn't have any psychic powers."

"_Claiomh Solais_," Setsuka answered, her cold eyes wandering over the other brunette. "She had one of the 'seeds' that are the Four Treasures. In case the _Morrigan_ and _Samildanach_ is not enough, the Shining Sword would be too much to resist, no?"

"What about Youkai-sempai?" Ryuusei pointed out.

"He's going on a date," Setsuka answered. "We're not going to be alone, but in this case it's best to have three people, so that two people can carry the third in case of injury."

Eyes narrowed, Ryuusei and Rex turned to the blushing Chase. "No wonder the third party never said anything," both of them muttered.

"Erm, we could cancel..." Chase muttered.

"Oh, no," Setsuka's smile could be as icy as the Arctic itself. "I insist you go on that date. After all, you've been such a good influence on Nowaki that the local typhoon alerts haven't rung all year.""

"So, the weather of Neo Domino actually depends on you keeping him happy...?" Ryuusei mouthed.

"Good luck, Chase!" Rex gave his friend the thumbs-up.

"Bastard..."

"Will you come?" Her eyes seemed to bore into his very soul, those eyes...

_Are you? Monarch of the Land and Light?_

"Fine."

* * *

Due to the high chances of getting D-Wheels stolen, the three and Rex had elected to move on foot. Thankfully, it seemed that Chase's date role in this operation, for this was certainly a sting operation, or something along those lines as Ryuusei thought, was to provide an excuse for the black cars of the Arcadia Movement a legitimate excuse to hang around the Puzzle Area. Whatever the case, or however flimsy the excuse, Ryuusei still felt trepidation at leaving school during the daily Duel Time to 'slum it', in Neo Domino terms.

They attracted stares the moment they entered the area. It was a generally prosperous area, if overrun with all the wrong types of shops minors should not find themselves in. Occasionally a gang of them would stare, cigarette butts in hand and hard eyes watching for weakness. Ryuusei felt quite a few stares on himself as well, and only Rex's constant presence kept him from gravitating towards Setsuka in an attempt to be rid of those hungry... no, predatory stares. On hindsight, he reflected, those stares were very much like his last date's stare. Half admiration, and half insanity. Of course, that was the same date who had tried to murder his best friend, so he may have been slightly biased there.

"When I think about it now, you're too attractive," Setsuka grumbled. "I don't even get it. Still... they're in that building."

"How do you know?" Ryuusei quietly asked.

"Tracker," Setsuka replied. "Handy things, aren't they? Michiru and I shall take the front. Rex and you, evacuate. Once no one is around, follow us in."

"Got it," Ryuusei answered as the two girls, one in black, and the other in blue, entered the squat block. The two proceeded to the nearest gang, composed of a bunch of chain-smokers.

"What?" one of them scowled as they approached.

"Arcadia Movement," Ryuusei shortly answered. "We're setting up an assault on that building. Leave if you want to live."

There was something in his tone, for the older man quietly persuaded his fellows to leave with him. Slowly, surely, the gangs milling around the specified block left under threat, and Ryuusei glanced slightly at his stoic friend before he looked to the abandoned building. "Erm, you don't have to-"

"Stop being an idiot," Rex shortly answered. "Come on, I got your back."

"Oi!" In the distance, Chase was running up to them. "Made it... I'm not going to leave you alone!"

"You could fly, you know," Youkai casually mentioned as he dropped from the skies. Ryuusei had long given up on deciphering that trick, it being a speciality of Glen and the Sylph of the Arcadia Movement.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Chase retorted.

"Well?" Rex prompted.

"... thank you," Ryuusei quietly answered. "Let's go, then."

* * *

"Dammit!" Kisaragi swore. If Shimotsuki Setsuka alone was already more than able, the help she brought this time was even more irritating. The graceful beauty with long raven-colored hair that reached her chest and a pair of midnight blue eyes with ominously cold glares that gave chills with her smirk, and in an Obelisk blazer as well... not only good at Duelling, but she had also been leisurely countering his red spears with light blades.

Another 'seed' holder... just the thing to prove how outclassed they were.

"Let's do this," she snarked as she unlocked her DuelDisk. "I'm the Black Princess of Duel Academia Queens, Tenjouin Michiru!"

"I'll make sure you regret it," Kisaragi promised. "This Shinonome Kisaragi will beat you!"

"Duel!"

Michiru: LP 8000

Kisaragi: LP 8000

"Draw!" Michiru called. "I'll play the Spell, Card Destruction, to discard both our hands and draw five more cards."

"Heh," Kisaragi smirked as he did so as well. "Bad start?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Michiru smirked as a small three-headed red-furred dog appeared. "The Fabled Cerburrel [1000/400] is rather faithful, isn't he? To be special summoned even after discarding. Now, I'll discard two Fabled Krus in my hand to retrieve the two Fabled Kushano, and use one Krus to revive the other Krus [1000/800] and one Fabled Raven [1300/1000]. Then, I send both Kushano from hand to grave to revive Fabled Soulkius [2200/2100]. Tuning, level six Soulkius and level two Krus to level two Cerburrel!"

"Level ten Synchro?" Kisaragi mouthed.

"Legends sunk long ago into the darkness of time, arise to begin the revolution of the tales!" Michiru chanted. "Synchro summon! Lord of the monsters, Fabled Leviathan!"

Red, large leathery wings flared, long red hair hanging loose on its head as it floated, indulgently smiling even though its eyes were covered by a mask [3000/2000].

"I'll then discard a card from my hand to special summon The Fabled Nozoochee [1200/800]," Michiru declared. "I can then set The Fabled Peggulus [100/1600] and special summon a level two or lower Fabled from my hand, such as Fabled Lurrie [200/400]. Tuning, level two Nozoochee and level one Lurrie to level two Raven! Legends shrouded in false darkness for too long, spread your wings and fly into the light! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Fabled Ragin!"

"...Shit," Kisaragi swore as the armoured monster [2300/1800] appeared.

"When Ragin is Synchro summoned when I have one or less cards in hand, I can draw until I have two cards," Michiru announced. "I'll set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Kisaragi muttered. "I summon Heroic Challenger – Double Lance [1700/900]! By its effect, its brother in the graveyard is also special summoned. I overlay both level four monsters! Come, Heroic Champion – Excalibur [2000/2000]! Now do you see-"

"What an uninteresting play," Michiru scoffed. "Trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole."

"..." Kisaragi deflated.

"Well?" Michiru pressed. "Are you quite done with your moves?"

"I... I set a card, turn end," Kisaragi whispered.

"Draw!" Michiru called. "I flip open The Fabled Peggulus. Then, I'll discard The Fabled Ganashia in my hand for Kushano, and thus special summon The Fabled Ganashia [1600/1000 → 1900/1000]. Now, I summon Snipe Hunter [1500/600]. I discard Kushano again, and let's roll the die of fate!"

Cackling, the monster's roulette clicked... until a two was reached.

"Too bad," Michiru smirked as Kisaragi's lone card on the field blew up. "Now, tuning, level four Hunter to level three Ganashia to level one Peggulus! Legends long hidden in the false lies, rise from the fires of doomsday to show the authority! Synchro Summon! Terrify, Fabled Valkyrus!"

In a flash, the last of the Fiend Roar Deities [2900/1700] appeared in shining armour.

"Hmm..." Michiru clapped. "Get him, boys."

Kisaragi kept staring, his eyes wide as he was thrown back. This was not supposed to happen...! Such power...! "W- Who are you?"

"The Black Princess of Duel Academia Queens, or, the Fabled Queen," Michiru laughed. "Carve the name of Tenjouin Michiru into your body."

"Y- You're a 'seed' holder as well..." Kisaragi gasped.

"Huh? Yeah," Michiru conjured a ball of light. "Hey, do you know the principle behind lasers? It's actually a lot of beams or photons concentrated together into a very small area, you know. There are lasers being used to cut, transfer, and basically do a lot of things. You know, I bet you'd become ash in a laser."

"W- What are you doing?" Kisaragi muttered as glowing bright white motes surrounded Michiru.

"Oh, this?" Michiru smirked. "This is my power, _Claíomh Solais_. This shining sword actually demands your blood as payment, so... mind dying~?"

Kisaragi started, shivering as Michiru made to lick an invisible blade before his eyes rolled back into his head and he conked out.

"...damn," Michiru muttered, making the sword disappear as motes of light gathered from Kisaragi to her. "I must have laid down too much scary."

* * *

Elsewhere, Setsuka was lazily pursuing Kiyomi when Sandra stood before her. "Where's Krissy?"

"Ms Leola is currently enjoying the hospitality of the Arcadia Movement," Setsuka casually answered as she dodged a slash and the _Caledfwlch. _"Sandra Torolini, I am a psychic Duellist under the Arcadia Movement. Under the Neo Domino Arcadia Rights Bill of 20XX, I can perform citizen's arrest in my capacity as a disciplinary member upon suspicious activity or imminent threat. Hence, for suspicion of terrorist activities, vandalism of public property, resisting arrest and breaking and entering, you are under arrest. You are allowed one chance to escape in a Duel."

"I'll take the Duel," Sandra countered, unlocking her DuelDisk. "Let's do this."

"Duel!"

Sandra: LP 8000

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Draw!" Sandra called. "I'll summon Flamvell Firedog [1900/200] in attack mode! Then, I'll set a card, turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka intoned. "I play the Spell, Medallion of the Ice Barrier to pull a Prior of the Ice Barrier from deck to hand. Then, I play the Spell, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier to reveal Prior, General Raiho and Strategist of the Ice Barrier to destroy your set card."

Sandra scowled as the set card was destroyed.

"With that, I special summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600]," Setsuka announced, never breaking stride. "Then, I discard a card to draw again. I normal summon Prior of the Ice Barrier, and tribute him to use his effect to special summon General Raiho of the Ice Barrier [2100/2300]."

A Chinese-looking man in loose robes of blue and a cap, both bearing the hexagonal snowflake symbol of the Ice Barrier, appeared.

"Battle," Setsuka crisply announced. "Raiho, destroy the Firedog. Strategist, direct attack."

Sandra shielded herself as the wave of cold ice blasted at her.

Sandra: LP 8000 → LP 7800 → LP 6200

Setsuka: LP 8000

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Setsuka declared.

"Strong..." Sandra gritted her teeth. "Draw! You're the one who killed Krissy's father, was it?"

"Kurogane Hayato betrayed the Arcadia Movement," Setsuka distantly answered.

"How bloodthirsty," Sandra commented. "I'll summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress [1700/200] to the field. Though we have nothing against each other, you caused my Krissy to be hurt."

"Continuous Trap, Eisbahn," Setsuka declared. "All non-Water Attribute monsters are moved to defence mode."

Sandra scowled. "I'll then set a card and end my turn. At the end phase, I have to mill two cards from deck to graveyard."

"I know," Setsuka answered. "Draw. I discard another Ice Barrier monster to draw again. Now, I play the Spell, Surface to revive Prior. I then tribute Prior to special summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier [1700/900]. I reveal Warlock of the Ice Barrier in my hand to bounce that set card, and I normal summon Warlock of the Ice Barrier [400/1000]. Now, both of us must set Spell cards before they are activated, and can only activate them at our next turn."

"...crap," Sandra muttered.

"Strategist, please deal with Lyla," Setsuka indicated with an elegant finger. "Raiho, Dance Princess, Warlock, direct attack."

Sandra: LP 6200 → LP 2000

Setsuka: LP 8000

Sandra coughed as she stood back up, staggering slightly. "That... _hurt_. Don't you face police brutality charges?"

"You are engaging in a Duel against a psychic duellist," Setsuka archly replied. "You certainly took it better than Ms Leola, at any rate. Turn end."

"What did you do to Krissy?" Sandra flared. "Draw! I'll... I'll set a monster and a card, turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka answered. "I reveal Medium of the Ice Barrier in my hand to bounce your set card. Raiho, the monster."

"Heh, UFO Turtle [1400/900] allows me to search for a weak Fire Attribute monster when destroyed," Sandra muttered. "And that monster will be moved to defence mode by Eisbahn, so too bad! Here comes the second UFO Turtle!"

"Ah," Setsuka nodded. "Then, Strategist."

"The third," Sandra answered as another UFO Turtle appeared.

"Dance Princess," Setsuka added.

"Flamvell Guard [100/2000]!" Sandra scowled in irritation.

This gave Setsuka pause. "I see. I discard Medium to draw another card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Sandra announced. "She's pushing me back by pure Duelling ability... so this is the power of the head of the Arcadia Movement... I set a monster and a card, turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka distantly replied. "I reveal Samurai of the Ice Barrier in my hand to let Dance Princess bounce that Rekindling you've been trying so desperately to activate for the past few turns."

Sandra muttered a few invectives.

"Well, then, I summon Samurai [1800/1500]. Raiho, the Flamvell Guard, Dance Princess, attack that monster," Setsuka murmured, barely flinching as the set Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter blew up her warlock. "Samurai, Strategist, deal the finishing blow!"

Sandra: LP 2000 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 8000

Sandra clutched at the places where the monsters had hit and slashed at. "You're... a monster... like that kid with Marguerite on his side..."

"Funny, that was what Ms Leola said as well," Setsuka replied. "That was before I informed her that I knew nothing whatsoever about Kurogane Hayato, and that he was alive. Where, I hardly know or care, but the moment he steps out into public he will rue that day."

"He's... alive...?" Sandra's expression slackened. "Then..."

"You are still under arrest," Setsuka loomed as motes of light flew from Sandra to her as the very air itself seemed to chill about her. "What kid?"

* * *

Ryuusei was searching the whole building, the four boys having split up to cover more ground when he saw her. The Aussa from this morning was still there, the Yellow Baboon gone, and she was facing a panting white-haired man.

"_You lie!_"the Aussa raged. "_You are not the Monarch!_"

"Please..." Kiyomi panted. "I never said I was..."

"_We attacked them for you, and we found him!" _the Aussa was clearly not in the mood to argue with him. "_You made us attack the King!_"

"Oh, come on..." Kiyomi groaned. "I'm the only one who has an idea of who the man is. Unless you'd rather ask the Winter Queen... yeah, I thought so."

Ryuusei glanced. From the cadence, and that he was too clean to be part of the gangs about here... "You're under arrest for suspicious activities."

The white-haired man looked up to him. "Fudo Ryuusei, was it?"

The Aussa started, large eyes glancing at him with some unreadable expression. "_King Summer..._"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ryuusei informed her. "As for you... erm, how do I address you?"

"Natashi Kiyomi," the man lazily waved a hand. He was considerably beautiful, but Ryuusei spotted that one hand of his seemed to have hardened, white and numb like it had been frostbitten. And only one person he knew used ice as a deadly weapon. "You came because Shimotsuki told you to, right?"

"You're under arrest," Ryuusei repeated as he reached for his deck. "You have the right to remain silent, but anything you say can and will be used against you as evidence in court. You will be allowed-"

"Oh, please, drop the Miranda act," Kiyomi scoffed. "You and I know that Japan has a different system."

"Erm, actually we have to read the rights when we arrest people under the Arcadia Rights act," Ryuusei replied. "You are also entitled to one Duel."

Kiyomi stared at him suspiciously. "Why the Duel?"

Ryuusei shrugged. "I guess Shimotsuki thought we might injure them enough that it doesn't matter."

Kiyomi slowly nodded. "Okay... from what I know of your boss, that sounds likely." he waved the numbed hand to make his point.

"She's not my boss," Ryuusei answered. "Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kiyomi rhetorically posed. "Then let's duel."

"Duel!" both called.

Kiyomi: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Draw!" Kiyomi called. "I summon Atlantean Heavy Infantry [0/1600]! With that, during my main phase I can normal summon a level four or lower Sea Serpent Type monster, so here comes Atlantean Attack Squad [1400/0]! Atlantean attack Squad gains eight hundred attack points when I control a Fish, Aqua or Sea Serpent Type monster other than him [1400/0 → 2200/0]. Now, I set two cards, turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei called. "I play the Spell, Reincarnation of Hope! I'll discard two monsters, and in the next two turns from now I can add a monster of choice from deck to hand. Now, I summon Junk Synchron [1300/500]! With Junk Synchron's effect, I can special summon Evil Thorn [100/300] to the field."

"Nice," Kiyomi whistled appreciatively. "But, not good enough. Continuous Trap, Discord!"

"Ah," Ryuusei nodded. "I tribute Evil Thorn to special summon two more Evil Thorn from my deck and inflict three hundred damage to you. Activate the Spell, Super Solar Nutrient, I tribute one Evil Thorn to special summon Lonefire Blossom, and tribute the other Evil Thorn per Lonefire Blossom to special summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias [2800/2600]. Entering battle phase, Junk Synchron, attack Atlantean Heavy Infantry!"

"Trap card, Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord!" Kiyomi called. "This turn, all level three or lower Water Attribute monsters cannot be destroyed."

"But you will still take damage," Ryuusei reasoned. "And now that I know that, Tytannial, attack Atlantean Heavy Infantry!"

Kiyomi: LP 8000 → LP 7700 → LP 6400 → LP 3600

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"You duel very well," Ryuusei complimented.

"Same to you," Kiyomi answered. "So, why haven't you tried to defeat Shimotsuki yet?"

"It's a long story," Ryuusei shortly answered. "Why are you trying so hard? More people will suffer."

"Like many haven't already done so under Shimotsuki?" Kiyomi countered. "The Arcadia Movement is stifling, don't you think? And let's not forget those who cross that family. Do you know what her mother did to my father? My father was merely curious enough to ask about the game gotten. Shimotsuki Seiran landed him in a coma, I know it! But that's not important, you see. I don't care about that. What I do care is how it's done, so I can use it. The world would be so much better if I could use that power, possibly to reach beyond worlds..."

"So... you just want power," Ryuusei guessed.

"Power to reach beyond," Kiyomi whispered. "Power to break free. Join me, and we could be unstoppable."

_Sempai... you could be unstoppable..._

Ryuusei shivered. "I'll set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Kiyomi announced. "I activate the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean. To such a distinguished Duellist as yourself, I doubt I need to tell you exactly what this means, right?"

"All Water Attribute monsters gain an attack and defence boost, as well as a decrease of one level on the field and in hand," Ryuusei nodded as Kiyomi's monsters glowed [0/1600 → 200/1800] [2200/0 → 2400/200].

"I'll summon Deep Sea Diva [200/400 → 400/600]," Kiyomi announced. "With that, I can special summon Atlantean Marksman [1400/0 → 1600/200] to the field from my deck. Now, I tribute Diva, Heavy Infantry and Marksman to special summon Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon [2800/1600]!"

"What!" Ryuusei shielded himself as the gigantic, trident-tailed blue dragon appeared in a splash that nearly knocked him off his feet.

"When Poseidra is special summoned by this effect, I return all spells and traps on the field to the hand," Kiyomi announced. "Not to mention, if three or more cards are returned by this effect, my opponent's monsters lose three hundred attack per card. But, when Marksman is sent to the graveyard as a cost, I have to destroy a set card on the field."

"Chain Trap card, Waboku!" Ryuusei called.

Kiyomi sighed. "Either way, Discord and A Legendary Ocean returns to the hand. Due to Heavy Infantry being sent to the graveyard as a cost for Poseidra, I can destroy a face-up card on the field, such as Tytannial!"

"The effect of Tytannial, I tribute Lonefire Blossom to negate that effect and destroy it," Ryuusei countered as the sparking bulb was swallowed into the ground. A fine gold mist seemed to surround them just like that.

"Yes," Kiyomi considered. "And thanks to Waboku, even if I used Poseidra [2800/1600] to attack with its power augmented by A Legendary Ocean, your Tytannial will survive. I'll reactivate A Legendary Ocean and set a card before I end my turn."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I play the Spell, Angel Baton! I draw two cards and discard one."

"Activate Discord once more," Kiyomi mocked. "Are you troubled, Fudo Ryuusei? Of course you should be, without your precious Synchro monsters. Synchro monsters that revolutionised Duel Monsters, and your father was at the forefront of change. It looks like you didn't quite match up."

"I don't insult your parentage, kindly refrain from doing the same," Ryuusei countered. "I tribute Junk Synchron to normal summon Gigaplant [2400/1200]!"

"Ah," Kiyomi answered dispassionately as the giant monster appeared. "But, you cannot do anything..." Kiyomi trailed off as Ryuusei revealed the other card in hand. "Oh."

"Meet Supervise," Ryuusei gravely answered as he slotted the card in and Gigaplant roared, glowing. "And then, Gigaplant revives Lonefire Blossom, which brings out in defence mode Oberon, King of the Fairies [2200/1500]!"

"Quite an unusual theme," Kiyomi spotted as the king consort of the Fae appeared kneeling beside the Queen of the Fairies.

"It was a gift," Ryuusei muttered. "I'm still wondering myself. Either way, if you won't let me Synchro summon, Tytannial has three thousand three hundred points as Oberon grants an attack and defence boost to all Plants [2200/1500 → 2700/2000] [2800/2600 → 3300/3100] [2400/1200 → 2900/1700] I control. Tytannial, attack Poseidra with Judgement Bloom!"

Kiyomi was blown back as the queen struck.

Kiyomi: LP 3600 → LP 3300

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Now, without Poseidra, your Atlantean Attack Squad loses its boost," Ryuusei observed [2400/200 → 1600/200]. "Gigaplant!"

The Venus Fly-trap gleefully chomped down.

Kiyomi: LP 3300 → LP 2000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

The red-headed Duellist looked frustrated. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Kiyomi called. "Well, I activate the Spell, Aurora Draw, to draw two cards. Now I activate the quick-play Spell, Call of the Atlanteans! I can special summon three level three or lower Sea Serpents from the graveyard, but this turn I cannot special summon other monsters. Come, Heavy Infantry in defence mode, Marksman in attack mode, and Attack Squad in attack mode! Now, Attack Squad, finish off Oberon!"

Ryuusei frowned, gritting his teeth as the monster was destroyed in the swipe of a single blade. "At least it's in defence mode."

"If you think so," Kiyomi shrugged. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Ryuusei whispered. "Due to Reincarnation of Hope, I can add a monster from hand to deck..." he paused, calculating.

"Use me," Marguerite whispered. "Come, my card is within your deck. You know that assembling three weak monsters like this could only have one reason."

"You'll trust yourself into my hands, Marguerite...?" Ryuusei took a deep breath. "I choose the monster Sorciere de Fleur."

"...that was never in your data," Kiyomi flatly replied. "When did you...?"

"I guess..." Ryuusei shrugged. "Sorry... main phase, Gigaplant revives Lonefire, which I use to special summon Copy Plant. Now, I tribute both Gigaplant and Copy Plant to advance summon! Appear now, Witch of the Time Flower, Sorciere de Fleur [2900/0]!"

"M- Marguerite..." Kiyomi hissed as the pink-robed magician appeared. "You're siding with him... why? We're working to fulfil the contract, weren't we...?"

Marguerite never answered.

"Using the effect of Sorciere de Fleur, I can special summon Poseidra!" Ryuusei called as the blue trident-tailed monster appeared [2800/1600 → 3000/1800]. "Poseidra, attack Atlantean Attack Squad! Sorciere de Fleur, attack Atlantean Marksman!"

Slowly, the sorceress swung her staff out in a wide arc. "_Mille Fleurs: Fragrance Storm!_"

Kiyomi: LP 2000 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 8000

The blast threw Kiyomi into the wall, growling as he struggled. "That..."

"Wait!" Ryuusei shouted, taking chase as he took after Kiyomi beginning to run. Both of them went down in a full tackle as the bodies rolled slightly.

Kiyomi came up first, only to be met with the staves of Oberon and Marguerite, Gigaplant's jaws, and Tytannial carrying a disapproving expression. He was forced up, painfully contorted to match as Ryuusei was helped up by the Aussa by the sidelines.

"_Your Majesty...?_" she whispered. "_Is that you, Your Highness?_"

Discomfited, Ryuusei quickly got to his feet. "I don't know what are you talking about."

"_That's impossible,_" the Aussa pointed out. "_You smell of sunlight and fire. Have you no recollection? Summer needs you more than ever_,_ what with the upcoming battles about to begin-_"

"_You're_ the Summer King?" Kiyomi started

"Help me," Ryuusei mouthed as Marguerite.

"Avalanching Aussa," Marguerite addressed. "He has no recollection, and he is... unlikely to be the Summer monarch." Ryuusei still saw her study the chains in her hand, there remaining only one corroding pairings of links.

"_So he does not know, then?_" Aussa archly remarked. That was before he was pulled into a deep kiss that felt soft and real and- and _roots were digging into his head_-

In the hand of Marguerite, the last links of the chains broke.

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**__**  
Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	18. XVI: Spiritual Forest

**_Boss Rush_**

* * *

**_XVI: Spiritual Forest_**

He awoke in what looked like a section of forest, cool and leafy and generally unfamiliar. Trees and greenery grew so thick that the edges could hardly be perceived, and there was a permanent shroud of shadows. Sounds were vague in the distance, and could almost not be heard over the buzz of locusts and the chattering of some kind of animal he did not recognise in the distance. Wind rustled the forest around him, and silver moonlight, brighter than he would have thought possible, gave everything an eerie, surreal beauty in the dark night.

"What...?" he muttered as he got up.

He was on a trail through the forest. Following his instinct, he followed it. It was not a long walk. The trail wound, back and forth, and then opened onto a grassy glade. No, not a glade. More like a garden. A pool rested at its centre, still water reflecting the moon overhead. Benches and stones of a good size for sitting on were strewn around the landscape. Statuary, most of it marble and of human subjects, stood here and there, often framed by flowers or placed between young trees.

On the far side of the pool stood, what at first glance he took to be a gnarled tree. It was not; it was a throne, a throne of living wood, its trunk grown into the correct shape, branches and leaves spreading above it in stately elegance, roots spreading and anchoring it in the earth.

The throne was made even more regal by the woman seated on it. Her long black hair was worn loose, but seemed more elegant and civilised than even the most elaborate of French buns. Her simple white gown was a normal curt, but flowed about her even as she stood. As she seemingly floated to him, leaving little ripples as she strode confidently over the still water of the pool, Ryuusei's breath caught in his throat.

"Ryuusei," she greeted, her voice a lilting melody of tinkling bells. Her eyes gleamed sapphire blue in the impossibly bright moonshine at him, warm instead of the familiar cold and pitiless that had greeted him for over seven years.

"M- Madame Shimotsuki?" He tripped over his own tongue.

Seiran Shimotsuki smiled, as beautiful as she had been in life and in death. "So you finally broke the bonds. I thought you might."

"You knew?" he said.

"Not at first," Seiran Shimotsuki tried to smile, but her expression remain heavy. "Over time, I did. You came to me to help you control your power. But you had so much power, like Setsuka, and without the restraints that could be trained on yourself borne from the bloodline. I doubt that the Signers and the Crimson Dragon had anything to do with it, but you are essentially a force of nature unto yourself if you wish. I bound you, hiding you from the spirits by sight, hearing, touch, smell, taste, and finally understanding. I expected that slowly, those chains of power would erode over years and years, until you were ready to return to nature and there was no more need to live your life."

"So you sealed my sight, but... the Dandylion?" Ryuusei started as Dandylion played, frisking about his legs before he scooped it into his arms. "They still remained, right? You used them to bind the chains to me... So you were why I couldn't see anyone else?"

"They understood," the Madame replied, beckoning him to follow. "A child with too much power will kill himself from the power, whether intended or not. You would have been hunted, prosecuted by spirits, recognised as like them but different. Your psychic powers inherited from Izayoi Aki was already powerful enough, augmented by the blood of Fudo Yusei. To cast you the die that fate intended so early would have damned you, stolen you away to the shadowed world. You came to me for sanctuary, and I can only give you this much."

Ryuusei frowned. In life or death, the Madame was still talking in riddles. "Where are we?"

"Well... I suppose we would call this a soul room," Madame Shimotsuki answered as they began walking on the pool. How, he could hardly guess at, but he attributed it to imagination. "You know, in a person's heart everyone has a room that represents them. A wide open forest indicates hiding in plain sight, the mysteries, that sort. Flowers, life, the midsummer night is bursting with it, an inheritance from your mother, I guess. And, look, the stars."

Ryuusei glanced up to see the full view of the heavens, the starry sky unlike anything seen from city or map or isolated camp. "It's..."

"Stars," she agreed as they reached land. "And the statues, see, there's so many."

He looked around. Most of them featured the same, cheerful individual, socialising with many different people, beginning from one end of the trail to advance further... and even the perfume of roses was prevalent. "These... are my memories."

"Happy memories, immortalised in stone," the Madame clarified, her eyes half-lidded. "Of course, I am a mere illusion, a shadow of the true Diana Hunter, or Shimotsuki Seiran as you knew her when she cast the bonds upon you. I give you  
sanctuary here. As you advance, the world of spirits will slowly, surely pull you in, just as they will my daughter. It is the curse of your fate now."

"Why is it a curse?" he asked.

"Who knows," she shrugged gracefully as the winds stopped to let the heat of full summer descend over the glade, muggy and stifling as she moved him to the tree throne. "Midsummer and Midwinter, Beltaine and Samhaine. Those dates are the most important. Slowly, slowly, memories that were yours but are not you will come to you. You will learn things that no one will teach you through them. But, always remember... no matter how many memories you have, no matter how many titles you wear to defend yourself, you are Fudo Ryuusei. Even if you are the Summer King, even if you are the Night Rose Knight, you are Fudo Ryuusei."

The younger man choked as her arms wrapped around him. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"You will," she confided as her breath played over his hair and face. "You will. One day, you will thank me for these years where you cannot see them, and I will never have heard them. Now, I am going to leave, so do you have any last questions?"

"Did it hurt?" Ryuusei swallowed. "Dying?"

"At the start. After that... it's like falling asleep." Even so, her voice sounded sad.

"And... is this real?"

She laughed, like a chorus of bells again. "To paraphrase an old fogey of a fictional wizard, of course it's all in your head, but why should that make my words any less true?"

* * *

Although there was a perfectly functional hospital, Setsuka had something about injured and vulnerable Duellists in public view where things could happen, and so it was that on operations like these that other psychics ended up in the infirmary instead of the hospital with alarming regularity. Ryuusei held back his sigh when he awoke to face the infirmary ceiling.

On the bright side, his insurance covered medical treatment most of the time. Sometimes he wondered exactly how did Shimotsuki justify the insurance, or even who was her agent. Surely no company in their right mind would insure the Arcadia  
Movement.

He also idly reflected that it was cold here, for once. Usually the thermostat would be set to a comfortably cool level, so why was it so cold?

"You're awake!" Rex's voice rang as Ryuusei struggled up. "You alright?"

"Ow..." Ryuusei moaned, cradling his head as his red bangs fell past his fingers. "My head hurts, but I think everything's fine."

"Great," Rex nodded. "What went wrong? One moment I was searching and the next thing I knew the entire building was shaking-"

"Did anything happen?" Ryuusei demanded, before the pain eclipsed any concern he could have had.

"Nope," Chase's crisp voice came in from the other side as Ryuusei recovered from the second wave. "You were the only one who conked out."

"Well, considering what you did to the building, I guess it's expected," Youkai's voice broke in.

"What did I do to the building?" Ryuusei asked in trepidation.

The three exchanged looks for a moment before Rex puled up a holographic screen.

"_...sources report that the Arcadia Movement were conducting an operation within_ _the walls of this building, but exactly what could have caused such an accelerated __rate of growth here is simply beyond measure..._" There was a picture attached.

Before, the building was a squat monolith that had survived the joining of the two cities and the WRGP. Now, it resembled a mass of brambles about two storeys tall, crawling and digging into the walls by sheer growth and the thorny vines sprouting  
about, climbing the walls and digging into brick and cement. Here and there, a flower bloomed, bursting through glass or even metal pipes where needed, and plaster cracked here and there from the plant mass running through it. It was a bramble  
beyond the wildest imaginations of most gardeners, a living ruin embodied in hard black vines and green tendrils and woody forestry unseen till now.

Ryuusei set down the screen. "I did that?"

"Er, yeah," Chase scratched under his eye with his right hand. "Well, it was meant to be demolished, so it's a public service, really..."

"I did that," Ryuusei numbly repeated. The brambles and vines continued to haunt his vision even long after the fact.

* * *

Ryuusei got a visitor in the form of Shimotsuki Setsuka herself later.

His teeth were on edge, the icy waves that rolled off her embroiling him in cold that threatened to steal his strength even though there was a clear half-metre of space between them. "Shimotsuki... this is..."

"Winter," Setsuka whispered. "You're of Summer, so obviously you feel repellent to me. Can you manage? It will take a while to get used to it."

Ryuusei struggled to breathe air that was not laden with the sickly cold that seemed to fairly emanate from the immediate region of Shimotsuki Setsuka. "I... think so..."

"Good," Setsuka murmured in approval, why he had not a single clue.

The Witch of the Time Flower appeared, a vision of pink robes and elaborate staff and a pensive expression. "King Summer, Queen Winter," she carefully addressed.

"He's not King yet, but you may call him a lord," Setsuka dismissed. "I should have guessed that it would be you, Ryuusei."

"Wasn't... expecting it, myself," Ryuusei answered. "I feel... cold."

"This is my centre of power, so Winter influence is fairly clearly marked here," Setsuka's voice was dry. "If you're going to keel over at every cold area, though, I suggest you try to use that power you have to keep warm. Imagine, a flame within  
yourself, and pull it out mentally."

Ryuusei pictured it, and soon the numbness and cold faded all the way to his extremities. "Thanks for the tip."

"As fellow monarchs," Setsuka answered.

"I'm not a king," Ryuusei automatically answered.

"No, you are not," Marguerite agreed. "Or at least, not yet. But, the proof of kingship certainly lies with you. I cannot believe this, but I can accept it."

"I- I don't understand!" Ryuusei burst out. "Why? Why do you Duel Spirits always choose amongst humans? What's with this about destiny and battles? Okay, I get that Summer and Winter are opposites, but why-"

"-do we have to get involved, is that right?" Setsuka continued for him. "Summer and Winter are rival entities, not enemies. This battle is to determine the balance of worlds, and most importantly, the change of seasons. Neither can have the edge when tall is said and done, or there shall be chaos, either the next ice age, or an era of rampant growth not unlike the bramble thicket you turned the building into."

Ryuusei coughed awkwardly. "That last one doesn't sound so bad."

"No. Not if you're an Ebola virus. You'll have plenty of friends."

"Oh. Bad, then." Ryuusei frowned. "The building. I did that?"

"And more," Setsuka mused. "There was blood. I have no idea why, but I will get back to you on it. Rest well. When you are out, Marguerite will brief you on what to expect."

"Wait!" Ryuusei stared at her. "Why not...?"

"You are Summer," Setsuka slowly repeated. "I am Winter. In the Movement, I am responsible for your well-being and in the physical world I have a deep attachment to your continued state of living. In the world of spirits, you are my mortal enemy, if not my rival. In these matters, you should consult the advisor you somehow acquired rather than the person who would become your worst enemy."

"Besides, there are many secrets exclusive to Summer that Winter cannot do, just like there are things Summer cannot do that Winter can," Marguerite said, twirling about. "Oh, my, what a turn of fate. I'll have the duty of teaching the Summer King~!"

"But I have a normal life!" Ryuusei pointed out. "I don't know..." He paused as a wave of sights crashed onto him, of flowers and a garden and battles. "W- What?"

Setsuka rubbed her forehead with two fingers. "It seems a little late, but welcome, my counterpart. Now I have to go."

"I don't understand!" Ryuusei shouted at her retreat. "Shimotsuki!"

"You will," Setsuka answered. "Soon, you will."

"Sunlight and fire," Marguerite murmured. "Quite an obvious indication, on hindsight."

"I'm not the Summer King," Ryuusei told her.

"Like it or not, you are, or you will be," Marguerite whispered as she tapped her staff and the windows of the infirmary opened. Sprites and elves, tiny and lithe, floated in, each bearing flowers that they dropped by his pillow, giggling.

"Oh, you're awake," Aussa floated outside, perched on her staff. "My King."

"I'm-" Ryuusei coloured up at the memory of the kiss. "Erm, er... why am I not asking questions?"

"I provided an explanation," the Aussa spoke up. "The knowledge and understanding you require is part of your mind now; there is no need to argue or explain. You merely need a few minutes to accept this knowledge."

Ryuusei gaped at the spirit who meddled with his mind, all the while wondering. "So... I'm the Summer monarch?"

"King," Aussa supplied. "By the agreements of the land Inis Fáil, and to the Imaginary World of the Gensokyo, within the expanse of the floating world of Ukiyo, and by the Illusory Gods of the twelve worlds, and the gods of the three thousand  
worlds beyond, you would be monarch of the Summer, King Summer, Chatelaine of Cloch na Fáil, titled Lord of the Black Garden and..."

"She was a herald back in the days of Titania-sama," Marguerite whispered as Aussa threatened to drone on and on. "Heralds had to remember every single title in case the royal is late and recite them until they appeared."

"... that sounds like a very painful process," Ryuusei finally answered. "Erm... you're Aussa, right?"

"Yes," Aussa nodded as she landed in the room, shivering. "Winter's cold permeates here. Aussa was another Spellcaster that served in the days of Titania-sama. Aussa has remained loyal to the Ivory Throne even throughout the times when Tytannial has reigned, thought the Queen Summer then did not quite agree with Aussa's opinions."

"Tytannial was an upstart," Marguerite staunchly dismissed. "She did not deserve to be named as regent queen."

Ryuusei shook his head. "What does it mean? I mean, what do I even do?"

"The Monarchs of each court, Summer and Winter, have duties, by caring for and protecting all subjects within their domains, by protecting the interests of Summer and battling their enemies," Marguerite answered.

Ryuusei gestured for her to go on. "Tell me about their enemies."

"Winter," Aussa bitterly replied.

Marguerite looked surprised. "Not so, child. If Winter were an enemy, he as a vassal of Queen Winter by proxy would not be King. Winter is... a rival court. We do not always get on, and neither of us can hold the advantage for long; you know the risks of permanent imbalance. But one cannot – must not – exist without the other. Summer's enemies are those who would harm us and our vassals, and those who would overthrow power in any realm."

That... made a sick sort of sense. "And the interests of Summer?"

"Manifold. Foremost is to lay down and protect the laws," Marguerite elaborated. "That is, you are the law of Summer, and you may be as merciful or as cruel as you deem fit."

"That's tempting," Ryuusei shivered. "Being able to do anything you want to anyone you want and no one saying no."

"It has destroyed rulers from kingdoms far smaller and bigger," Marguerite agreed. "Another is to secure land and territory for Summer-bound to live and work, as well as protect existing territory. The forests and lands were traditionally ours, as Winter took the mountains and plains, but since the Laval and Flamvell attacked, parts of the Searing Land had been taken by Winter. We lose more with every victory Winter holds."

"...what happens if I don't want it?" he swallowed.

Marguerite's expression conveyed very clearly, that he was being deliberately obtuse or particularly dim. "For there to be balance in this world, there must be a ruler in each Court, Summer and Winter. And the rulers of the Courts do not – as a rule – retire. Nor do they quit. They certainly cannot be dismissed. Each serves for their lifetime, which amongst spirits can effectively mean eternity. And if there is a successor who will not take up the mantle while his predecessor still lives, however  
unlikely in Summer, the current ruler must retain the position, at least officially, until the successor changes his mind... even if the current one is no longer worthy of the title."

"I killed Tytannial," Ryuusei bluntly replied. "Erm... officially..."

"Tytannial was revived by the World Tree," Aussa relayed. "Though officially she is on the Ivory Throne, everyone knows that she does not have Titania's soul, and she is paying the price."

"Tortured," Marguerite supplied. "So, she's looking at a long time of torture, or until you say yes, or you die and we search for the next one who holds Titania's soul, whichever comes first."

This...wasn't good. All Ryuusei could do was tell the absolute truth. "I don't want the job. I don't want to give up being a Duellist, or my friends and family, or Neo Domino, or anything else that makes my life matter. I don't want anyone to have the kind of power you're talking about. And I really don't want to become like Shimotsuki is."

Powerful. Isolated. At the top of the world alone.

"You are nothing alike," Marguerite persuaded him. "Setsuka Shimotsuki had had her life ruined because of her inability to control the great power of Queen Maeve at her tender age, already powerful and precocious without the glacial power of Winter and the Ice Barrier. She became alone and isolated to lead the Arcadia Movement and protect those members from following her life path and being targeted for their powers like she had been, with the Ice Barrier at her beck and call as their Empress. You have had a happy family. Why are you afraid of becoming like her? You are stronger than you know it, child."

"We need the Summer King more than ever," Aussa whispered, her expression hopeful. "The Laval and the Flamvell wreck our lands, and only those who inherited the will of Titania could have a prayer at controlling them within Summer. We Duel  
spirits are largely autonomous, but Titania gave us security and we were proud to serve the Ivory Throne. Aussa hopes that Cloch na Fáil will become warm again."

The pixies chittered above, and the Dreamsprite lingered closely as Dancing Fairies wove a garland. The smell of flowers were sweet and comforting, the room turning warm and the atmosphere hopeful once more...

"Please, Your Highness," Aussa pleaded. "You are a symbol of hope to us."

Her quiet desperation reminded him of Marguerite's driving force, why she had unleashed chaos across the earth. _I want to go back to those lazy days in the sun, __where I grew Fleurs de Temps with Titania-sama! I want that warm smile, I want that __security of knowing that, no matter what, there is a warm hand and a gentle smile_ _and a watchful eye looking out for us! Is that bad?_

Sanctuary... Shimotsuki had been providing this sanctuary for a very long time. He probably could not be as successful as she... but he could try.

Ryuusei shut his eyes as tiny sprites tangled in his hair and he fished out one that played with his bangs. "What do I do?"

* * *

It was a groaning Natashi Kiyomi that managed to struggle away from the building. "Dammit..." His right arm was scratched from where the storm of brambles had caught on it when he was running, and he was lamed from where another thorny vine  
had dun into his thigh, but otherwise he was intact and in one piece.

"Is there something wrong?" A gentle masculine voice whispered as he came into the darkly lit room, that only had a single bulb as illumination.

"Obviously he failed, he failed!" A girly voice celebrated.

"Oh? So the Summer monarch has been found?" A third chirped.

"Dammit!" Kiyomi growled at them. "Kisaragi fell, he's taken in as well... Cheryl was probably killed by Shimotsuki."

"You didn't tell them anything, right, Kiyomi?" the first drawled.

"Neither of them know anything..." Kiyomi agreed. "I'm the only one who knew, I was the one who got in touch with Sandra Torolini. Neither of them know that you're involved..."

"Excellent," the second, childish voice chirped as the buzz of insects sounded. "Let's kill him." The light swung to reveal a short, white-haired beautiful girl with soulful brown eyes that proved a dichotomy to her words.

"W- Wait!" Kiyomi gasped as he nearly backed away, before fires raged. "I- I have two 'seeds'!"

"Be patient, Lilith," the first man warned. "Kiyomi still has that power, along with more, right? What do you present to us?"

_"Drynwyn,_ the White Hilt," Kiyomi gasped. "Unfortunately, _Areadbhair_ and Excalibur were lost, along with _Gae Dearg_."

"The Red Spear was useless without Diarmuid on our side anyway," the first man dismissed. "But, the Slaughterer and the Blade of Victory... well, we may have some use out of you yet."

"Thank you sir," Kiyomi bowed deeply.

"No need, my boy," the first man laughed as the light hit him. He looked like a lazy gentleman, with almond-shaped red eyes like two setting suns. His cropped hair was the colour of milk chocolate, worn in a practical, precise style. He is short, with a  
masculine build, pale skin and a weak chin. His wardrobe is professional, with a lot of black and brown. "Between Arden and me? Kiyomi, my boy, we're going to blow them all out in the Stygian Dirge."

Kiyomi gingerly nodded. "Yes, Mr Fumizuki."

"Call me Hakuro, son."

"Hakuro, why do we have to do this?" the third voice rumbled.

"Dunames," Fumizuki Hakuro sighed. "Pete, you know the viciousness of that woman. What makes you think her bloodline isn't the same?"

Kevin said nothing for a long while. "I am sure, that Rafael's blood must be somewhere in there."

Hakuro's smile faded. "His single-mindedness, maybe. Both of them make terrifying foes, and their daughter even more of one."

"Yeah, I know," Lilith snarled, shivering. "She freaking disassembled me molecule by molecule, and then sold my soul to Exodia! I... I'm going to crush her. I'm going to carry this grudge for a long time, you hear me...?"

Hakuro sighed, reaching for a framed photograph. The frozen form of Shimotsuki Seiran hovered, resplendent in a white gown and little discreet jewels on her neck, earlobes and a small ring. "Dear, dear Diana..."

"I don't understand," Kevin spoke up. "How can you fall for a demon like that woman?"

Hakuro smirked as he stroked the picture. "None of your beeswax, Dunames. Diana, darling. I'm going to win, okay?"

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	19. XVII: Witch of the Black Forest

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XVII: Witch of the Black Forest**

"Oi, you sure he's fine?" Tsugare's voice seemed higher in pitch as the heterochromic Duellist hissed to Kaido. Both psychics were staring at the unconscious Kisaragi, cuffed to a chair with plastic ties. "I think Boss is rubbing off on Michiru-chan..."

"Yep," Kaido answered dully. "Guaranteed the maximum amount of discomfort for the least chance of escape while making sure that blood flow is not impeded."

"-.- T- That's not what I meant, Kaido..."

"Erm..." Koichi swallowed. "We can't interrogate him in this condition, right? And he won't wake up..."

"No problem," Kaido began taking off his spectacles. "I'll read his life story."

"Oi, oi, are you sure?" Koichi nearly flinched as Kaido pulled out his deck.

"Shuffle," Kaido indicated. "Celtic cross spread. First card, the present. Stoic of Prophecy, or _Le Pendu_, the Hanged Man. Giving up. Second card, Amores of Prophecy, or _L'amoure_, the Lovers. Facing love problems... well, Kisaragi ended up here because of the useless honey-trap anyway."

"OI!" Tsugare protested.

"Third card, distant past, the root of the problem," Kaido ignored the other. "Hmm, an Exceed card... odd, when did I shuffle my Exceed monsters in? Ah, well, Empress of Prophecy, the Empress. Boss, heh? Fourth card, Charioteer of Prophecy, reversed. Victory reversed, defeat. Well enough... the best right now... Spellbook Library of the Crescent, the Moon. Illusion... Factors or inner feelings, sixth card, The Grand Spellbook Tower."

"That bad?" Koichi asked.

"Disaster struck," Kaido shortly answered. "Seventh card, external forces. Justice of Prophecy, Justice. Impartiality... or justice? Ninth card, hope or fears... Fool of Prophecy? How unusual, a card of beginnings... and the final outcome..."

Tsugare and Koichi's eyes narrowed in the face of the card, the magician bearing a scythe. "Erm, Kaido..."

"Reaper of Prophecy, or Death, _La Mort_," Kaido considered. "A great change..."

The door burst open. "What are you guys doing...?"

All three men froze in the face of the cold queen. "Erm..." Tsugare winced.

"I'm reading his past," Kaido pointed.

"Excellent work," Setsuka nodded. "Tsugare, the Movement is going to participate in the Kings and Queens Festival this year."

"Festival?" Tsugare repeated. "So... what are you intending to do...?"

"Last year was a fairy garden theme, and before that there was a maid café which I forced Nowaki into..." Setsuka mused. "This year's mecha theme was also taken by Kings, so... we'll do a magical theme."

"M- Magical theme?" Tsugare gaped.

"Yes," Setsuka was already ignoring them. "A magic theme. Witches, wizards, books. Kaido, you'll be the fortune-teller."

"B- Boss, my opinion wasn't asked for..." Kaido muttered.

"Is there something wrong?" Setsuka asked. "after all, you're still between jobs, right?"

An arrow struck him in the heart. "Boss! I- I'm just... settling in..."

"Oh, but Shinamori only returned to the pro scene recently," Setsuka needled. "Why? You're helping him rearrange that deck?"

"I don't need to tell him what to do!"

"But, Shinamori's most recent key play is the magician and the Inaribi, right?" Tsugare whispered to Koichi.

"It's settled!" Setsuka snapped. "Kaido will be the fortune-teller. Koichi, you'll be pursuing a lead with this useless uke here."

"Boss!" Tsugare protested.

"What kind of lead...?" Koichi muttered. "I mean, it's a school festival..."

"It's only been a week since Ryuusei turned that building into a bramble thicket," Kaido severely answered. "I'm in..."

"Because Shinamori's too tired to satisfy you?" Tsugare snickered to be hit in the head by a thick book.

"Our sex life is very satisfactory, thank you," Kaido muttered.

"No hesitation to use blunt weapons, good," Setsuka clapped as Tsugare whimpered.

Koichi awkwardly rubbed the bump. "You're fine..."

"You're the only nice one, Koichi~" Tsugare whimpered.

"Oh, again?" Setsuka and Kaido commented as Koichi fainted nearly due to severe nasal blood loss.

* * *

The regular café appearances of the Arcadia Movement were rapidly growing popular. This year, a magical theme was put on. The inside of the allotted room on the Queens campus resembled a very dusty library, or a wizard's workshop or some variant thereof. There were chairs and tables arranged haphazardly about, and at the counter was a staff of magicians. The inside was packed as usual, with waitresses and bus-boys dressed as wizards or witches or cos-playing Duel Monsters going about their business.

"Welcome," Shimotsuki Setsuka greeted from her very comfortable couch on the counter.

Ryuusei gaped. "W- Why are you following xxxHOLiC?"

"Because."

"Because of _what_?" Ryuusei demanded.

"Because it's interesting," Shimotsuki archly replied.

"You just want an excuse to lord it over us, don't you...?" Ryuusei muttered.

"Get to work," Shimotsuki dismissed as a few of Kings' students began to fawn at her feet.

"_Ryuusei-sempai!_"

"_Fudo-sempai!_"

"_Kyaa, he's looking this way!_"

Impatiently, Ryuusei waved the sword that came with the fake armour, cyan wig and cloak he had been made to don. "Why, of all characters, this?"

"Isn't it interesting? Protector of plants and summoner of them," Setsuka observed. "I even had it specially made, Night Rose Knight."

"And what are you supposed to be?" Ryuusei pointed at her Gothic Lolita dress bearing purple roses, the frilly Alice band and her rose-tipped staff.

"Why, Witch of the Black Rose, of course," Setsuka was play-acting as she reclined, and a few of Kings' students admired her from afar.

"What an interesting festival," Marguerite, in her ghostly form murmured. "That armour suits you, but the wig..."

"It's costume play," Ryuusei scowled. "Shimotsuki, don't tell me..."

"HAHAHAHA!" Rex's howls echoed slightly in the packed café. "Ryuusei, you've really outdone yourself this time!"

"Shut up," Chase, Youkai and Ryuusei told him together.

Chase was dressed like the Infernity Avenger, and Youkai wore a Gusto Psychic costume and even dyed his hair green. In comparison, Rex was dressed as the Marauding Captain.

"See? Everyone is dressed," Setsuka pointed out.

Ryuusei sighed. "I'm only dressing because..."

"Everyone!" a high-pitched cry came out. Seika tripped over in a black leotard, black tights and a yellow jacket, a yellow wig and a black band jammed over her head and make-up to tint her skin eggshell yellow. "Nii-chan, you wore the costume!"

"Fortune Lady Light, huh?" Rex muttered. "No wonder..."

"And I'm Madolche Puddingcess!" Himemiya Uzuki boasted as she marched up in her poufy dress and her wig's curls went askew over red curls.

"Behave," Hazuki turned up, decked as Rose, Warrior of Revenge. "Setsuka-san, Ryuusei-san."

"Setsuka!" Michiru bounced up, decked out in an outfit featuring a light orange bodice, huge wings and a body-hugging figure.

"Photon Papilloperative?" Setsuka identified.

"The old man went overboard with the decorating," Michiru sighed.

"Quite well made," was the agreed consensus of Michiru's costume.

"Right, isn't it?" Tenjouin Fubuki himself appeared, dressed as an idol. "So, are any of you coming to see my idol act...?"

"No one wants to see your idol act!" Michiru yelled at him.

"But, Michiru~..."

"It sounds like fun," Marguerite laughed, though she looked uneasy.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryuusei quietly whispered amidst the hubbub of chattering students.

"It feels... like a few spirits decided to mingle," Marguerite noted. "Today is a very special day, Duel Monsters Spirit Day."

"What?" Chase heard.

"What?" Rex asked him. "Yelling for no reason..."

"He probably recalled that today is Duel Monster Spirit Day," Setsuka answered. "A day where Duel Spirits can take a solid form in this material plane."

"What?" this prompted quite the reaction.

"So, later there will be a Cosplay Duel," Setsuka clapped. "Of course, I should change costume for this-"

"You don't have to," all three guys answered.

* * *

"_Cute? Cool? Chilling?*_" the Student Council President of the shared campus echoed. Hinamori Seiran was currently dressed as the Fire Sorcerer, and doing a good job of attracting eye candy everywhere. "_How interesting! So, we'll be doing the commentating for today's main event; the Cosplay Duel! Today for commentary you'll be having me, the Fire Sorcerer!_"

"What happened to me?" Ren, dressed as the scholarly T.G. Hyper Librarian, complained.

"_Your broadcaster is Kings' T.G. Hyper Librarian!_" Seiran gave a V as the crowd cheered. "_So, let's get to the main event! Who would like to duel!_"

"Please..." a black-robed dark-haired witch strolled up to the stage. "I'll duel."

"_Very well! We'll commence the Cosplay Duel between Fudo Ryuusei and Witch of the Black Forest! Doing commentary is me, the Fire Sorcerer! Your broadcaster is the legendary T.G. Hyper Librarian!_"

"_Right! Hey, why am I broadcasting!"_

"_Because I said so!_"

"Shall we?" the Witch smiled.

"Of course," Ryuusei nodded.

"Duel!"

Witch: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"I'll begin, draw," the Witch announced to great cheer. "I'll begin with the Field Spell, Tomato Paradise. Now, I summon Botanical Lion [1600/2000]. Due to the effect of Tomato Paradise, each player can special summon a Tomato Token [0/0] to the field in defence mode. Then, the effect of Botanical Lion activates, allowing it to gain three hundred attack points for every Plant Type monster I control [1600/2000 → 2200/2000]. I'll set a card, turn end."

"_Hmm, quite a solid play there, having a powerful monster. But, if I know Ryuusei, then neither side gets a significant advantage."_

"_As expected of our Student Council President, Queens' youngest Lady, Hinamori Seiran!"_

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei declared. "I'll play the Spell, One for One and discard a Monster to special summon the tuner monster, Spore [400/800] in defence mode."

"Continuous Trap, Rose Tombstone," the Witch suddenly declared. "When my opponent uses a Spell or Trap, he shall take three hundred damage."

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 7700

Witch: LP 8000

"_Oh, that's quite a pickle..."_

"Dandylion activates in the graveyard, special summoning two Fluff Tokens." Ryuusei continued. "So, I get two Fluff Tokens. Tuning, four level one Tokens to level one Spore! Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator open! Thruster warm-up, OK! Up-link all clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

In a flash, the white-robed monster [2400/1800] appeared.

"_It really looks like you, Shirahane."_

"_P- President..."_

"I normal summon, the tuner monster Cherry Inmato [700/400]," Ryuusei continued. "With that, I special summon one Token. Tuning, level one Token to level two Cherry Inmato! Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro Tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

"Synchro Tuner?" the Witch gaped as the monster appeared [500/1400].

"I draw a card due to Hyper Librarian," Ryuusei indicated. "One Token gotten. Now, I activate Angel Baton, allowing me to draw two cards at the cost of discarding a monster."

"But, Rose Tombstone will inflict damage!" the Witch pointed out as Ryuusei was pelted.

Ryuusei: LP 7700 → LP 7400

Witch: LP 8000

Ryuusei shook his head. "Banish level four Botanical Lion to special summon Spore as a level five monster, one more Token. Tuning, two level one Tokens to level five Spore! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Bloom, Black Rose Dragon!"

"That's your plan?" the Witch spat as the florid dragon [2400/1800] appeared.

"Now, tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon to level three Twilight Rose Dragon!" Ryuusei called. Here, he paused, looking up at the two dragons and remembering. Remembering a garden, blazing gold fire like a thousand Julys burning in defiance of Winter.

"For all those redeemed nightmares," he murmured, "Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

Wisps of black whirled overhead, condensing into the form of an enormous dragon. Its narrow head and slender neck was velvety black, as were its wings formed by countless dark purplish-red rose petals. The dragon was coated with brilliant stardust, glowing and glittering like a starry night sky [3000/2500].

"N- Night Rose..." the Witch gasped.

"I draw two cards due to Hyper Librarian," Ryuusei next announced. "Activating Night Rose Dragon's first effect! I can banish any number of Plant Type monsters in my grave to destroy the same number of cards on the field. I will banish Spore and Dandylion to destroy your two face down cards."

"But, I'll still have life points," the Witch considered.

"The second effect of Night Rose Dragon," Ryuusei continued. "I choose your Botanical Lion, and its attack and defence power is halved [1900/2000 → 950/1000]."

"_Demon!_" someone booed from the stage.

"_Take it easy, your opponent's a girl!_"

"What's the difference between a girl and a guy?" Chase's voice yelled.

"That's right!" Rex bellowed. "Man or woman, we're all Duellists!"

"_Shirahane, those two are right, now get your head checked!_"

"Battle!" Ryuusei called. "Night Rose Dragon, attack with Witching Obscurity!"

Witch: LP 8000 → LP 5950

Ryuusei: LP 7400

"Now, Hyper Librarian, direct attack!" Ryuusei called.

Witch: LP 5950 → LP 3550

Ryuusei: LP 7400

The Witch sighed. "I thought... that I could have fun..."

"What's wrong?" Ryuusei asked.

"It's..." the Witch hesitated. "When I first appeared, everyone loved me. I was constantly being challenged, duelled with... then, one day, no one came anymore. I found it hard to find a Duellist..."

"Well, let's do our best, okay?" Ryuusei offered. "We're all here to enjoy ourselves. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Try..." the Witch nodded slowly. "Draw! I'll summon Tomato in Tomato [1000/1400], which allows me to special summon another Tomato in Tomato from my hand or deck. Now, I activate the Spell, Closed Plant Gate. During my opponent's next turn, they cannot declare an attack."

"_Oh, Witch-san managed to buy some time!"_

"_Quite a good move."_

"Now, I activate the Continuous Spell, Catapultomato!" she called. "I can tribute one Plant Type monster to inflict four hundred damage to my opponent. I tribute both Tokens to inflict eight hundred damage! Fire!"

Ryuusei: LP 7400 → LP 6600

Witch: LP 3550

"Not bad," Ryuusei admitted as the smoke died down.

"Turn end," she announced.

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "Activate Trap, Lost Star Descending. I special summon Twilight Rose Dragon with one level decreased and its defence at zero, on top of having its effect negated. One Tomato Token is special summoned. So, I tribute the Token to summon Gigaplant [2400/1200]. Equip Supervise to Gigaplant. With this, the present is complete."

"Present?" the Witch echoed.

"Tuning, level six Gigaplant to level two Twilight Rose Dragon!" Ryuusei called. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!"

"_This chant... can it be? A level eight Synchro monster..._"

"Synchro Summon!" Ryuusei called as white wings like sails, a draconic roar and stardust scattering in its wake screamed [2500/2000]. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"_The legendary ace monster of Fudo Yusei... Stardust Dragon...!"_

"_So, in a time when he couldn't attack, he uses this to bolster his offence..."_

"Because Supervise is removed from the field to the graveyard, Gigaplant is special summoned to the field." Ryuusei elaborated. "Turn end."

"W- Why would you summon that legendary card here..." the Witch spoke in a hushed voice.

"Well, as Duellists, we should go all out, right?" Ryuusei reasoned. "To do less is to insult our opponents."

"I... see... Draw!" the Witch called. "How interesting! I summon Tomato Knight [1100/800]! Now I create an Overlay Network with three level three monsters! Exceed summon, Tomato King!"

"It should have some hidden effect..." Ryuusei muttered as a giant tomato wearing a crown appeared [1600/800].

"I tribute both special summoned Tomato Tokens to inflict another eight hundred damage," the Witch reported. "Furthermore, I activate the effect of Tomato King, detaching one Exceed material to double his attack until my next standby phase [1600/800 → 3200/800]."

Ryuusei: LP 6600 → LP 5800

Witch: LP 3550

"Battle!" the Witch called. "Tomato King, attack Night Rose Dragon!"

"_Duel Academia's Prince of Duel obviously has something, right? Right?"_

"Nope," Ryuusei shook his head as Night Rose Dragon was destroyed.

Ryuusei: LP 5800 → LP 5600

Witch: LP 3550

"Trap card, open!" Ryuusei snapped. "Miracle's Wake!"

From above burst forth the gleaming dragon once more [3000/2500].

"Turn end," the Witch whispered.

"Draw!" Ryuusei announced. "Let's do this! Night Rose Dragon's second ability, Sapping Bloom!"

Night Rose snapped its jaws as some miasma surrounded the Tomato King [3200/800 → 1600/800].

"Now, Night Rose Dragon, attack with Witching Obscurity!" Ryuusei called as the dragon's breath fried. The smell of cooking tomato filled the air.

Witch: LP 3550 → LP 2150

Ryuusei: LP 5600

"Stardust Dragon, direct attack with Shooting Sonic!"

Witch: LP 2150 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 5600

"_And the Prince of Duel wins again!"_

* * *

"Ah, that was fun," the Witch laughed as she met Ryuusei later somewhere by the huge _sakura_ tree on the campus. Dusk was fast approaching overhead as the festival entered the last stage of the party.

"Thank you," Ryuusei politely nodded.

"No, thank _you_, Knight-san," the Witch smiled. "When did you realise it?"

"A while ago," Ryuusei acknowledged. "You're the real Witch of the Black Forest, aren't you?"

The Duel Spirit gave a tender smile as she began to fade. "I have been around ever since... well, the start of the game. Soon after that, I was played by almost every Duellist. I was loved... or so I thought."

"Oh, the Forbidden List," Ryuusei muttered awkwardly.

"It was lonely soon enough," the Witch sighed. "I still had people who played me, but not as often, and soon I was forgotten in favour of cards like Black Magician Girl. The city continued to change, and mortals forget, but... the cards remained. Today was fun, like sunlight on a dreary existence."

"Oh," Ryuusei quietly answered. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I'm so glad..." the Witch gave a throaty laugh as she pecked him on the cheek. "Like roses. With you around, I can rest easy. Thank you, Your Majesty, for coming back."

"E- Eh?" Ryuusei gaped as the Witch twirled and disappeared in a flash of black robes.

"She finally came out," Marguerite sounded surprised. "She's one of those spirits in the park."

"You mean, with the Dreamsprite?" Ryuusei asked in surprise. "I've never seen her..."

"Who would?" Marguerite rhetorically posed. "Witches of the Black Forest are primarily healers and searchers, not battlers or tricksters. For her to come out, she must really feel safe. Your presence is one that grants us spirits allied with Summer comfort, you must realise."

"Really?" Ryuusei murmured as giggling and more fairies appeared to surround him and even tug at his cloak and sword. "Well... you're my friends as well..."

Laughter rang out, merry and sweet in the heat of midsummer as more danced about. "Why, thank you," Marguerite whispered before he was pulled into a clumsy waltz by some of the fairies.

It was a while before Ryuusei had to extricate himself and move back to where the festival was being held, where a body crashed into him.

"Oh, sorry," the older man rumbled as he left.

"Don't worry about it," Ryuusei frowned as the man left. "That aura... was it my imagination?" he paused, before shrugging off to join the rest of Kings and Queens in the festival of Midsummer's Night.

* * *

"Waah!" Ryuusei gaped at the Aussa that was hiding in his room. "You..."

"Is there something wrong?" Aussa blinked owlishly at him. She was half-dressed in her worn robes, and there was another half-dressed girl with a staff, this one with fiery red hair and a Fox Fire for a familiar spirit. "This is Blazing Hiita, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Ryuusei greeted. "Back to the point... why are both of you half-dressed in my room? Better yet, why are you in my room?"

"This is your demesne, is it not?" Aussa tilted her head. "It is normal for bodyguards of royalty to remain in the same room, perhaps closer. As for our state of dress, it is hot."

"Oh, Aussa?" Hiita smirked as she caught the Earth Charmer in a headlock. "What she means that we were Queen Titania's handmaids rather than bodyguards, seeing as you mortals don't really get the concept."

"But I don't need any servants," Ryuusei answered, perplexed.

"Oh?" Hiita sauntered up would have reached if not for Marguerite's kind hand.

"He does not need more information passed that way," the Witch of the Time Flower warned.

"... this is one of those complete disregard of personal space things, right?" Ryuusei realised.

"No, this is a way to implant information into a person's skull," Marguerite answered. "I forget that mortals are not aware of such communication, but Aussa gave you information by directing everything into your head, reducing the need to argue or explain."

"Erm... please don't do that again," Ryuusei muttered.

"Did it displease you?" Aussa cocked her head. "I was sure that Your Highness required a clear explanation. This was the most expedient way of delivering it."

"..." Ryuusei gave up arguing about the semantics of a kiss. "The question. I don't _need_ servants."

"Surely you have no wish to be attacked in your sleep," Marguerite considered. "You may not require them, but your family will. Perhaps you do not realise, but you are a target now. And the predators after you will not hesitate to kill, especially amongst spirits. Former Signers or not, your parents have escaped their destiny but lost the protection of the Crimson Dragon. Your safety is paramount amongst the Summer-bound. As for why Aussa and Hiita is here, that is to weave the barrier to protect at least this house and keep malicious influences out, be it from Winter or from Summer itself."

"Summer itself...?" Ryuusei gaped. "I'm being targeted because of _politics_?"

"When it concerns who holds power within the Court, is it not obvious?" Marguerite questioned. "I will teach you more in the future, but for now, the only protectors you have are those steadfast partners you hold within your deck and the three of us. Surely you can live through this."

"Y- Yeah," Ryuusei slowly nodded, having not been a stranger to danger ever since the attacks on himself. "It's... new, I guess. Being targeted for some reason other than being a powerful psychic or for my looks."

Marguerite coughed vaguely.

Ryuusei's eyes narrowed. "Marguerite. You're not telling me something."

The Witch of the Time Flower looked vaguely discomfited. "Well, when a flower blooms, the initial fragrance will draw bees to its sweet nectar-"

"_Marguerite_."

"You may face more attacks from monsters who want to eat you, whether literally or metaphorically." Hiita lasciviously smirked. "And, Your Highness?"

"Call me Ryuusei," Ryuusei answered. "Both of you."

"Ryuusei," Aussa tested. "Meteor... we spirits by nature do not differentiate by gender or sex. You _will_ be a target."

"As you have been ever since you could be smelt," Marguerite murmured. "Aussa, how did he taste?"

"Like roses," Aussa answered.

"Why are all of you discussing how I smell and taste?" Ryuusei grumbled.

"There are monsters who are going to eat you," Marguerite began.

"Yes?"

"Those monsters are going to judge their perception of your value as a food or mate based on scent and taste," Hiita took up.

"Aussa thinks, it would be the most logical thing to do, to discuss exactly what makes Your Highness's scent and taste more enticing in order to mask those effects," Aussa took up.

To that, he could not give an adequate reply except to sink his face into his pillow and curse fate. "Please stop with the title already...!"

* * *

_***Note, this is a Japanese pun: Kawaii, Kakuaii, Kowaii, or something like that translated...**_

_**Twilight Rose Dragon**__**  
Dark LV3 500/1400  
1 tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Synchro/Tuner/Plant  
Once per turn, you can tribute 1 level 5 or higher Plant-type monster to Special Summon 1 Plant-type monster or 1 "Black Rose Dragon" from your Graveyard.**_

_**Night Rose Dragon**__**  
Dark LV10 3000/2500  
1 Synchro tuner + "Black Rose Dragon"  
Synchro/Dragon  
You can banish any number of plant-type monsters in your Graveyard to target the same number of cards on the field; destroy them. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and halve its ATK and DEF.**_

_**Credit for the above cards go to The Otherworlder. Both were first featured in Chapter 13 of the story, Born in Another World. **_

_**Please review!**_


	20. XVIII: Magician's Circle

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XVIII: Magician's Circle**

Dark, wet and unbelievably scary were good descriptors of the Puzzle Area of Neo Domino City. This area, and the adjacent Daimon Area, was a good place to look for serious Duellists, and equally bad as living quarters. Of course, no one expected the underground Duel arenas to be light, dry, or filled with hope and dreams, especially not those whose activities had to be carried out in secret from the eyes of the Arcadia Movement lest the Cold Queen came upon them with extreme prejudice.

"_Is it here...?_"

Something was amiss. Duellists, those who boasted of bravery and strength and intelligence, would take one look to the shadows and cower back in fright. People were run over by other people in efforts to get away from that shadow. A dark aura was dripping out of the mysterious blackness. From above, the raggedly robes of the boy flapped in the night winds of Neo Domino City.

"Feh..." It was no different from the rest, a teenager in fact, with brown hair and fair skin covered in tattered clothes and gripping a staff that had what looked like a scythe or a horned bird's skull at the very top. All in all, it did not look extremely frightening. "Okay, where the freak are we?"

From around his perch on the street-light, the Meda Bat's eye throbbed. _We're not exactly making progress here._

"Shut up, Meda Bat," Dharc groaned. "Just because right now we're Familiar-Possessed doesn't mean I can't shut you up, you know."

_Oh, look, we didn't need to come to the mortal world. I mean, why are we even finding the guy? Just because he taught you freedom... or what it meant to be free... or even helped in the Battle of Shine Palace... and won against the Lightsworn... okay, we owe them way too much. Have you even thought about where to _start,_ O master of the arcane lore?_

"Either Warm or Cold," Dharc flippantly answered. "Aussa mentioned that she and Hiita were going to the mortal world. If that's the case, then Eria and Wynn might already be here. I just need to home in on either of them."

_Which would be an indication of taking sides. So we can look forward to death by burning, or buried, or drowning, or being blown far, far away. Wonderful._

"Meda Bat, you're awfully negative about meeting them again."

_Yeah, and you couldn't think about bringing Lyna along?_

"She wouldn't understand," Dharc muttered. "Queen Winter's explanation would have saddened her."

_Fate is an unusual creature, that mortals can become two of the Shadow Realm's important members._

"Yeah," Dharc muttered as he leapt into the skies. "Fate is."

"Oh, it's you," a feminine voice drawled as Dharc landed on the next street-light. "You finally mastered Familiar-Possession?"

"Wynn," Dharc acknowledged the fellow Charmer, her green hair askew and her dragon-topped staff nearly out of her hand. "Storming Wynn now?"

"From charmer to summoner, story of my life," Wynn shrugged as the Petit Dragon beside her gave a hiccough. "Lyna's not with you?"

"She's with Milla-nee in the Luminous Spark."

"Yeah, I heard about the Lightsworn Revolution," Wynn agreed, producing a wineskin and taking a drink. "Have a drink?"

"What's inside?"

"Supremacy Berry juice, fermented."

"I'll pass," Dharc frowned. "Isn't that _only_ for medicinal purposes?"

"Nice to meet you too, Dharc," Wynn sarcastically answered, before her face smoothed over in curiosity. "Did you _really_ kill Celestia?"

"Yes."

"...damn," Wynn took a swig of the wineskin again. "I thought that was a myth, that Dharc killed Celestia. I mean, we're charmers, but we're nowhere close to the Lightsworn. How did that happen?"

"Someone taught us freedom," Dharc whispered in reply, his usual stoic expression melting into wonder. "I told the city that. Freedom echoed throughout the city that day."

"Don't get it," Wynn admitted. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm on an errand for Kuraz-sama," Dharc defended. "He couldn't actually leave, so I'm carrying a message for both monarchs of Summer and Winter concerning the upcoming games."

Wynn frowned, her half-drunk expression fading slightly. "I heard from the winds that Aussa and Hiita already found the Summer monarch. The rulers of Summer and Winter were in the same city, and he was under Winter's protection before his power awakened and the chains broke."

"In the same city?" Dharc frowned. "Wouldn't that mean...?"

Wynn took another sip as a breeze blew. "Who knows... either way, this city will become the chessboard where Summer and Winter can cancel each other out flawlessly. It's just a game."

"I heard that the Flamvell and Laval are regrouping again," Dharc suggested.

"Does it matter?" Wynn shrugged carelessly.

"You're not scared? Of losing?"

Wynn gave a laugh, the sound broken and sad. "You've never really met the Queen of Air and Darkness, have you? She's reassuring and dark, cold like she always has been, practical and safe. I can't imagine it. But... it's sad, you know? That we have to keep fighting."

"Maybe not," Dharc murmured. "Summer and Winter have brokered a truce before. We could do it again, this time with new, more reasonable rulers."

"Yeah, they have," Wynn agreed. "Until Titania died."

Mockingly, she raised her wineskin. "To lasting peace!... right..."

Dharc shook his head and left, Meda Bat's wings and his own silhouette resplendent against the white moon.

A breeze blew, as the Storming Wynn disappeared into the night as well.

* * *

"_Itsy Bitsy Spider crawled up the water spout~  
Down came the rain, and washed the spider out~  
Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain~  
And the Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the spout again-_"

"Oh, shut up!" the man who yelled might have been considered beautiful and cultured normally, but twenty different renditions of the same song, each becoming increasingly more gory until the first innocent song, had sorely tried the patience of Natashi Kiyomi. "Arden, don't you have anything else to sing?"

The other sourly gave him a glare. Liliana Arden had been pretty, short with white hair and brown eyes and demurely dressed in a white school uniform from Duel Academia. However, hers was a case where the outside did not match the inside; she had been one of the Underground Arena's most sadistic and ruthless recruiters masquerading as a teacher in Duel Academia Central with the code-name Lilith. Her only saving grace had been her intelligence and willingness to change, as long as she got paid for any job, or she held power over something. It had been until she got ambitious in a trip to Neo Domino and tried to figure out who had made Neo Domino's undisputed recruiter disappear.

That path had taken her to Shimotsuki Setsuka, who obviously did not tolerate the underground anywhere near the Daimon Area or the city in general, and Liliana Arden had obviously fallen on the wrong side of the Cold Queen. Her material body subjected to sheer cold and broken up into a condensate or mere particles, her soul ripped out of its mortal shell and cast, and the innocent teenager who was not only the Winter Queen but also the head of the Arcadia Movement had even cast her to Exodia in a fit of unmatched sadism.

It had taken a while, but Liliana Arden, or Lilith, had escaped, although not unscathed. Here and there, her material shell flickered, skin puckered or torn from her time cast to the dimensions of darkness, and her eyes were bright, as if she had a constant fever.

"Well?" Kiyomi repeated in a softer voice.

"You should add a 'san' there," Liliana replied dreamily. "I'm way older than you, boy."

"I'm the one planning to break into the Arcadia Movement here," Kiyomi scowled. "And you? You're just sitting there, waiting for me to slot you in."

"Boy, I know more about Shimotsuki Setsuka than you can ever imagine," Liliana laughed. "She shouldn't have saved a single piece of me, you know... it hurts. And I'll visit that pain upon her soul many, many times."

"Yes, yes," Kiyomi dismissed. "You've said that many times, but you never really said what she did to you."

Liliana was silent for a few moments. "Do you know how absolute zero feels like?"

Kiyomi stopped to stare at her.

"Yes," Liliana sighed. "And worse."

"Have you figured something out?" a gravelly voice muttered.

"Not yet, Dunames-san," Kiyomi greeted the oldest of the Duellists. "I think Satonaka Ryuuga might be willing enough to participate if we pay him, but otherwise we can only depend on the 'seeds' we have."

"These 'seeds', they come from Marguerite the Sorciere de Fleur, yes?" Kevin Dunames asked.

"They're human potential for special abilities, intensified by the Sorciere," Kiyomi clarified. "Hence the parlance 'seeds'. But for these 'seeds' to grow, we need a form of time magic, and Marguerite is one of the few Duel spirits who can control time magic and is also in the human realm."

"We need those of power on our side," a fourth voice muttered as a brown-haired gentleman walked in, his red eyes gleaming. "Either psychics or 'seed' holders."

"But, almost all psychics go to the Arcadia Movement," Liliana pointed out. "I remember because I could hardly recruit any psychics in my time with the Underground Arenas."

"Recruiting psychics, even young ones, will attract too much attention from the Movement," Kiyomi concluded. "Shimotsuki Setsuka employs a difficult security system that, while not impossible to crack, does label what information we stole and where, basically a tracker on all information taken from the Movement's data banks, so gathering unaffiliated psychics is also difficult. There are also many who prefer to discreetly report their children to the Movement rather than the authorities first due to the trust that has been built up."

"Basically, aiming for psychic Duellists will be like painting a big bulls' eye on us," Hakuro nodded. "And 'seed' holders?"

"Can be much more if we can find Marguerite," Kiyomi acknowledged. "However, Marguerite's deal with us was concluded when she found the Summer King, and therefore have no more need to distribute 'seeds' as the saying goes."

"Well, we can't really do much with what we have now," Hakuro shook his head. "Who is Marguerite with? You can get anything if you pay enough, a captured Duel Spirit included."

Kiyomi breathed. "We don't know. Marguerite's 'seeds' have been distributed from Neo Domino City to as far as Britain and even the United States. She may well be able to cross the world using her magic. However..."

"Yes?" Hakuro urged.

"She distributed all of those powers for the sake of finding the one who holds Titania's soul, the Summer monarch," Kiyomi murmured. "Maybe, she hangs around the Summer monarch."

"Whatever this Summer monarch is, where do we even begin?" Lilith posed. "There are still about six billion people on this planet, don't forget."

"I know who it is," Kiyomi defended. "The polar opposite of Shimotsuki, the other psychic in the entire Arcadia Movement who could probably match the Cold Queen. The son of the Black Rose Witch."

"That guy?" Lilith repeated.

"Yes," Kiyomi nodded. "That guy..."

* * *

Night in Neo Domino tonight was tranquil, breezy for summer. A breeze blew past the harbour as thunder rumbled overhead. There was the makings of a light rain here, right as the sound of wings rustled.

A pair of feet, shod in sneakers, thudded ever so softly onto the roof of the warehouse. "Sylph in position above."

From either side of the warehouse entrance, two men, one with amethyst hair tied back, and another in a hat and coat, stood by either side of the entrance. "Fog and White Rose, in position."

From behind, at the secondary doors, a dark-haired girl sighed as she adjusted her red beret. "Why did my second favour have to take me to stay up, _Mon Dieu_..."

The other dark-haired girl dismissed her with a huff. "Angel and Devil, in position."

From around the building, a blond boy was seated on the roof of the right adjacent building. Across him, on the opposite warehouse around the one the psychics were all centred across, a shock of orange hair could possibly be spotted given night-vision telescopes and a bird's eye view. "Siegfried and Hydra in position."

"Excellent work," a masculine voice masked by a scrambler reported. "Spirit of the Books will be your host for today. Targets count at five men as buyers and ten as sellers. Our mission is to shock, incapacitate, and leave for NDPD before the Patroids come. Any last requests?"

"Erm, why are we on point...?" the one named White Rose asked.

"Because Boss decided you might be better than a meat shield or bait for once, honey-trap," the coordinator snapped in answer.

"That's so mean...!"

"Right, Polaris will be taking point," there was a collective gasp across the airwaves as clicks could be heard.

"Polaris, in position," the crisp feminine voice came in. "Execute Operation Dragnet. Begin."

The doors of the warehouse were kicked down, various men in suits going for guns and knives before their senses registered impossibly chilly air and that there was an ice dragon heading straight for them. At the same time, a shock of white hair could be glimpsed as the skylight burst open in a clang of glass and metal, the front and back doors crashing open at the same time. Various, malevolent spectres of monster and warrior alike appeared, mere spectres as the men were quickly taken down by a combination of fear and quick action.

"_W- What?"_

"_The Movement!"_

"_Shit, they're with NDPD!_"

A delicate cough. "I am a psychic Duellist under the Arcadia Movement. Under the Neo Domino Arcadia Rights Bill of 20XX, I can perform warrant-less arrest in my capacity as a disciplinary member upon suspicious activity or imminent threat. For suspicions of drug trafficking, drug pushing, and the violation of various anti-narcotics laws, you are hereby under arrest by the authority of the Neo Domino Police Department through the Arcadia Movement."

One of the suited men tried to reach for his stun gun, but got his hand crushed underfoot. "M- Monster..."

He met cold, pitiless eyes as the cold intensified. "What an astute observation. And another charge for resisting arrest."

"Angel reporting. Fifteen men secured."

"Devil reporting, same."

"Siegfried, Hydra, Sylph, reporting, same."

"Fog and White Rose reporting, same."

At the head of the pile of bodies, Shimotsuki Setsuka absently gave the crushed foot a kick. "Polaris reporting. Fifteen secured, phase one success. Begin ribbon wrap and exit."

"Understood," came the chorus as the bodies were piled up and notes laid out along with evidence with great care and gloves.

The sirens were beginning to wail as the psychics left by various means of transport, the cruiser headlights shining upon a human pile and a simple note:

_By the authority of Neo Domino Police Department, courtesy of the Arcadia Movement._

Misawa Tsugare stretched as he and Yamamoto Koichi ambled off. "what are we doing now?"

Koichi fixed a look on the slender man. "No one said anything about a we."

"You're a stranger," Tsugare muttered. "You need me."

"Like I need a distraction," Koichi mumbled.

"What was that?"

"These shoes are losing traction."

"Huh?"

Koichi gave a slight cough, changing the subject. "Either way, since there was clear evidence that Natashi Kiyomi could not have rescued Cheryl Madison alone, we are investigating any suspicious parties. That means anyone with the motivation to get Cheryl into Neo Domino City, along with provide Kisaragi the means by which revenge could be gotten. So..."

"Yeah...?" Tsugare hazarded.

Koichi held up a card, the picture gleaming slightly. "Excalibur. Pretty rare, this one. We're going to trace these things back to their last owner, Suzuki. Got me?"

"Suzuki... oh, that guy hangs around the Ace of Spades regularly," Tsugare flippantly replied. "Well, he'll definitely talk to me, but you... unlikely."

Koichi stopped, giving him a dirty look. "That sounds awkwardly like a date."

"Ah, it does," Tsugare faked surprise.

"I'm _straight_," Koichi emphasised.

"Yes, I know that," Tsugare answered. "But Suzuki is one of those romantic types. If he thinks you're with me, he's more likely to talk." Daringly, the eldest Misawa of the generation leaned to challengingly meet Koichi's eyes. "What's it going to be, Mr Detective?"

Koichi weighed his options, his eyes running down Tsugare's form as he swallowed. "Er, I'll buy supper."

"Of course you will. You need to act well."

Mentally, Koichi began cursing every god of every pantheon he knew as the unbidden temptation dragged him off into a nightclub to further drown himself in sin.

* * *

Fudo Ryuusei spent Friday night, or May fifth, feeling extremely awkward. His only consolation was that, as bad as he felt outside, it was nothing compared to how awkward Rex must feel in the same ward as the screaming banshee, or Carly Nagisa in labour.

"Erm... well, the head's out!" Rex Atlas was yelling, and Ryuusei exchanged a tired glance with Chase Princeton as they exchanged tired looks at how it must be Papa Atlas on the phone. "Oi, I'm not the one substituting for the guy who should be here!"

Up the hallway comes the World King, Jack Atlas himself clutching a cellphone and yelling: "You disrespectful son!" as he ran up.

"They're inside," all three bystanders pointed.

"Thanks," Jack nodded as he went in. Barely a minute later, a grey-eyed doppelgänger wearing a casual grey shirt and pants under a sports jacket and sneakers was unceremoniously thrown out, still holding onto his own cellphone.

"Damn him," Rex muttered, hanging up and putting the device away. "Children's Day, of all times?"

"How lucky," was the vague reply. Even so, all of them could tell that the Atlas son's stoic face was a mask and that he was really worried.

A darkened shadow appeared by Chase. _Your human rituals are unusual._

"It's a birth, duh," Chase hissed back to it.

"Chase, stop talking to your imaginary spirits!" Rex's mask was cracking. "That's my mother and sibling in there!"

A scream ripped through the other side as all four winced. "Last time I'm sleeping over," Chase muttered.

"God, Buddha, whoever is up there..." Rex ignored them.

Another shadow appeared beside Ryuusei, taking the form of a slender pink-robed magician with flyaway blue hair and a rose-topped staff. "A birth?" Marguerite whispered. "Well, it seems that birthing still remains as painful as it always has been."

Ryuusei paled as another scream ripped through. "I wonder how my own went like..."

"Ryuusei!" his mother ran up to them, panting. "Carly's inside?"

"With Uncle Jack," Ryuusei answered. "Mom... how was mine like?"

"Hmm... very textbook," Fudo Aki nee Izayoi answered. "Barely any trouble. You were a model baby too, so quiet after the first bout of crying, unlike Rex. Still..."

"Hey!" Rex protested.

All five started as another scream ripped through, followed by a baby's cry.

"Finally..." Chase sighed for all of them.

It was a long while before they were face to face with the new member of the Atlas family. Reina Atlas was smaller, barely the length of Rex's own forearm. Her tiny eyes, the violet of Jack's own, peered up at them from her position on her back through pudgy folds. Her tiny feet kicked, and she waved one small arm at them, gurgling especially at Rex and Ryuusei.

All four boys carried expressions akin to a priceless treasure being horrendously manhandled when Aki scooped up the child to bring to a tired Carly. "Here you go."

Rex kept hovering about the mother and daughter as Ryuusei drank in the sight, that was a new life just barely formed hours before from hours of pain and labour and teeth-biting nervousness.

"Do not forget," Marguerite's words whispered. "Life is that something precious that is always valuable. Never forget that it is a miracle that even time has not eroded. Because life is always short, and time is always merciless, that is why birth is so celebrated."

"It's beautiful," Ryuusei confessed quietly as Reina began to wail once more, the very act itself seeming to be proof of living.

* * *

_**As the beginning of Arc II: Fragrance Storm, I decided to do a refresher chapter as an introduction, as well as slowly integrate our antagonists here into the story! As you can tell, Duel spirits will still play a very large role in this story.**_

_**Please review!**_


	21. XIX: Ivy Shackles

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XIX: Ivy Shackles**

As was customary, Ryuusei awoke, awash in the scent of plum blossoms through no fault of his own, but by the blooms of the plum tree growing outside of his room by the window.

As following his usual school day schedule, he absently ruffled the petal-mane of the Dandylion at the foot of his futon, rolled out, stretched, and proceeded to freshen himself up and change for breakfast.

This would then be followed by a fairly brisk walk to the dining room. Depending on the schedule, either he was stuck with toast and butter, or Seika would have a full Japanese breakfast ready for everyone, or his Dad actually managed to wake up long enough to make something passably edible.

Between this time and actually leaving for school may be a rush to tidy up the Meteor Stream, or finding his homework, or actually grabbing the necessary items, Ryuusei would be decked in the senior blazer for Duel Academia Kings and ready to leave, helmet and bag in hand and D-Wheel.

Right around this time, there are three available routes from the Fudo apartment complex to Kings, each reachable. One is to walk, which he had done until he finally got his license. The second was a shorter, less complex route directly to Kings.

Instead, Ryuusei took the third route, which would take him through a mostly empty highway where the attacks would begin.

"Today we have a Dreadscythe Harvester," Marguerite materialised beside him, perched on her staff like a witch on a broom.

Ryuusei narrowly swerved to avoid the oncoming scythe. "Yes, I can tell."

"Oi, Ryuusei!" Casually calling, Chase swerved over on the red and black Carpe Jugulum. "So, today's Dreadscythe Harvester? Rex, don't get caught!"

"Like I would!" Rex scowled as he pulled behind on the black and gold Throne.

Ryuusei glanced at the black and gold, to the red and black, to his own red and gold. The three D-Wheels had been made as a set, a testament to their friendship where Chase had contributed the funds, Rex used his contacts to source valuable parts, and Ryuusei had made his project to build. All together...

"Ryuusei, watch out!" Chase's furious yell caused him to accelerate, narrowly missing a death via decapitation. "Dammit, Ryuusei, stop putting Calcifer at risk!"

"My laptop is not Calcifer!" Ryuusei answered heatedly.

Marguerite flew by the Meteor Stream on her staff. "You know, I swear I saw something familiar..."

The huge dragon materialised by Chase's Carpe Jugulum. _You presume too much, witch._

"Ah, we're here," Ryuusei interrupted both monsters' bickering to swerve, all three D-Wheels rolling into the compound of Duel Academia Kings as the Duel Spirits continued to bicker and a bell rang. Just another day of school in Neo Domino City... for these three, at any rate.

* * *

"Ahem," Marufuji Ryou-sensei stood before his students. "Pay attention."

The entire class was silent. No one spoke up if Marufuji-sensei told them to be silent.

"As you know, Philosophy becomes one of the few electives offered in Duel Academia Kings during the third year," Marufuji-sensei began. "But, because Maeda-sensei has finally retired, I'd like to introduce your new Philosophy teacher, Kevin Dunames-sensei. Treat him well, or Coppermine-sensei will not be happy."

Everyone shivered at the thought of the terrifying Vice-Chancellor Pete Coppermine.

"Thank you, Marufuji-sensei." Kevin Dunames spoke up. He looked older than most teachers at Kings, which was to say approximately middle-aged, and his short blue hair, shorter height with sickly pale skin and red eyes made for a very interesting individual. Around his left eye was a rune drawing, complex and esoteric. "I am glad to be your Philosophy teacher. Even though we'll have less than a year together, I hope we can make some significant progress. Shall we begin?"

"Maeda retired?" Chase muttered. "Impossible..."

"I'm sure he had his own reasons," Ryuusei reasoned, frowning.

Philosophy is the study of general and fundamental problems, such as those connected with reality, existence, knowledge, values, reason, mind, and language. That Ryuusei knew well enough through Setsuka's cold-blooded rational arguments. Philosophy is distinguished from other ways of addressing such problems by its critical, generally systematic approach and its reliance on rational argument. For the purposes of the syllabus, the ancient philosophies of faith vs free will was debated as an example, contrasting Eastern and Western schools of thought.

Either way, it was very tiring, but Ryuusei remained when Kevin dismissed the class.

"Is there something you need, Fudo Ryuusei?" Kevin inquired.

Ryuusei started. "H- How did you know...?"

"I'd have been living under a rock if I couldn't recognise the Prince of Duel," Kevin shook his head. "Do you have questions about the class?"

"Erm... well, I had questions about class and Maeda-sensei," Ryuusei frowned.

"Maeda had family problems," Kevin gently answered. "Your question?"

"Oh," Ryuusei nodded. "Erm, when you were debating Confucianism and Legalism then, which would be a more logical argument to fulfil?"

Kevin gave a sad smile. "Which do you think it is?"

"Neither," Ryuusei stoutly answered. "Or both. Because, even if a human being is incorrigibly selfish, they can learn, improve and perfect themselves using their selfishness as their motivation, right?"

"That does seem plausible," Kevin sighed. "So if you knew that, then why ask?"

"Because I wasn't sure."

Kevin smiled. "You're an unusual child, Fudo-kun. I wish there are more students like you. Well, off to your next class."

"Thank you, Dunames-sensei."

"Fudo-kun?" Kevin's words gave him pause. "I am curious. How exactly did you touch upon the idea that humans can improve themselves due to their own selfishness?"

"Oh, I'm in the Arcadia Movement," Ryuusei answered cautiously. "In the Movement, we're taught first to improve for ourselves, before we figure out what else do we want to protect to focus our powers."

Kevin's expression did not change in the slightest, yet Ryuusei felt the tension increase. "I see. You may go."

"See you next lesson, Sensei."

Kevin quietly watched him leave. "Such a bright boy... quite an interesting insight, as well. It's almost sad that Shimotsuki Setsuka has her claws in him, but he is young yet. He will thank me when she is gone."

* * *

"I do not like that man."

Ryuusei paused at one of Marguerite's comments. "Oh?"

"I remember him," Marguerite simply said.

"You do?" Ryuusei remarked, before he did a double-take. "Wait, you do... he made a contract?"

"His need called to me," she answered. "He wished for power to eliminate evil, allowing justice to flourish. He believed that there are those with power that abuse it in the world who had formed a collective, and he wanted power to oppose them, no matter what. He was sickly, ill then, and I sensed a mortal curse on him. I did not grant that wish."

"Why not?" Ryuusei frowned.

"Simply because he will be too dangerous if given power," Marguerite replied. "There has never been a true war that was not fought between two sets of people who were certain they were in the right. The really dangerous people believe they are doing whatever they are doing solely and only because it is without question the right thing to do. And that is what makes them dangerous."

"He would have opposed, maybe even finished off Shimotsuki," Ryuusei guessed.

"Perhaps, or he would have paid dearly for his folly," Marguerite acknowledged. "He had the True Sight, hence I hid myself. However... he is truly and unquestionably dangerous."

"He hates psychics?" Ryuusei frowned.

"Yes and no," Marguerite answered. "He claimed that his illness was due to psychic Duellists, and from his old hatred of those with power arose the darkness of his heart. He has yet to realise that pain is the natural order of the universe, that anyone could be a harbinger of destruction."

"So he doesn't understand," Ryuusei murmured quietly.

"Oh, Ryuusei, you're here," Setsuka walked up to him, a scowling man with a shock of orange hair in street clothes following her.

Ryuusei stared at him. "...Kurosaki Ichi-"

"_No_," the man answered.

"This is Rick Larson, Vice-chair of the North American Arcadia Movement," Setsuka introduced. "Larson-san, this is Fudo Ryuusei, the only other Class V psychic in Neo Domino City."

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Ryuusei shook the offered hand, bowing slightly. "I thought... it's a very stunning likeness."

"Thank you," Rick nodded. "I have had many comments about my coincidental likeness. It is a pleasure to meet another powerful psychic."

"Well, it's not like that," Ryuusei assured. "Shimotsuki, why is he here?"

"This guy is in charge of personnel," Setsuka answered. "Therefore we will be stopping by the infirmary before your appointment."

Ryuusei groaned. Of course... that date was today.

"Ryuusei?" Rex repeated as school ended and Ryuusei took a different road.

"Sorry, guys," Ryuusei shook his head. "I have an appointment with Shimotsuki."

Both of them had sympathetic looks.

* * *

A tray hit the wall as all three psychics entered the infirmary later. "Oi, when are we getting out?"

Ryuusei was about to open his mouth when a shoe flew from behind him to whack the brown-haired girl in the face. He continued to stare as Rick marched forward.

"You guys got yourself into hospital, and you're still complaining?" Rick drawled, looming over her.

"Rick, bastard, when did you get here?" Anna yelled back.

"I only just got off the plane!" Rick bopped her. "And then I have to entertain the head of the Arcadia Movement herself and apologise for you incompetent idiots! Anna, you haven't even finished your paperwork before leaving!"

"Who cares about the bloody paperwork, you ******! Rose is injured!"

"**** that! I do! Waller might let you off, but I won't! I brought the important stuff over, you're going to do them while you're laid up! Gonzalez knew what she was getting into with your insanity, Shiloh!"

"**** you!" came the eloquent reply.

"..." Ryuusei turned away from the storm of invectives. "They sound insane."

"The North American branch covers the entirety of North America," Shimotsuki answered. "And the one coordinating all personnel is Rick Larson. However, like all other Movements, they depend on the reputation built up by the Central Movement to function and operate, though a certain autonomy is granted."

"Should we step in?" Ryuusei muttered amongst the yells.

"Leave them," Setsuka dismissed as both Japanese left the two to their shouting match. "Have you touched upon the extent of Summer's powers?"

"No," Ryuusei shook his head as he followed her into the elevator and the doors gave an innocent _ding_ as they closed. "I still have botanokinesis, just like you have cryokinesis."

"And the 'seed'?" Setsuka casually mentioned, waving to a security camera as they passed through the clean lit underground passageway. Ryuusei knew it was to prevent flooding of the passageways to drown people, though neither the reasons such a security precaution had to be implemented nor how did the Movement get permission to build the things to begin with understood.

"Who knows," Ryuusei answered as he stood opposite her. "What is the purposes of using this underground arena, to begin with?"

Setsuka smirked as she took one of the wooden swords that hung on the stands nearby. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Both silently faced each other for a moment, neither daring to move. "There aren't any plants here."

"Improvise," Setsuka crisply answered before she leapt into action. Ryuusei narrowly dodged, about to grab the sword before she let go and the temperature dropped. The wood hit the ground as Ryuusei ran from her icy hand, knowing full well that any contact with it would numb his own extremities for a long while.

The bamboo sprouted, green shoots spiking up like stakes as Setsuka stepped back from the fast-growing tree. "Your reaction is getting faster."

"No thanks to you," Ryuusei panted, reaching a hand out.

His opponent neatly sidestepped the next stake. "Really? It would take forever to root out those shoots. Yield."

Ryuusei twitched as the influence of the _Geas_ hit. "N- No! You yield!"

"_Samildanach_ gives the power of power mimicry," Setsuka murmured as she too flinched, fighting off the other _geas. _

By the end of the fight, they both stood, one surrounded by bamboo stakes, and the other surrounded by desolate ice remains.

"Shall we up the stakes, then?" Setsuka murmured.

"I brought my DuelDisk for this reason," Ryuusei heatedly answered as they reached for the main weapon of all psychic Duellists.

"Duel!"

Setsuka: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw," Setsuka announced. "I'll summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier [1700/900] in attack mode. Then, I'll set two cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400]. Then, I'll tribute it to special summon Spore [400/800] in defence mode. I set a card, turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka announced again. "I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600] to the field, then I discard an Ice Barrier monster to draw again. I special summon Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] and then use his effect to tribute him and special summon the tuner monster, Dewdark of the Ice Barrier [1200/800]. Tuning, level four Princess to level two Dewdark. Amidst the howling winds of winter, the roar of the king echoes. Synchro Summon! Ruler of the icy plains, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!"

The armoured white tiger bounded onto the field, roaring [2000/1400].

"I then bounce the two cards on my field to increase the attack power of Dewloren," Setsuka announced [2000/1400 → 3000/1400]. "Battle. Strategist, attack Spore! Dewloren, direct attack!"

"Trap activate in response to direct attack, Defence Draw," Ryuusei muttered. "Battle damage is reduced to zero, and I draw a card."

"I'll set two cards and then play Swords of Revealing Light," Setsuka decided as the shining swords surrounded his field. "Turn end."

Ryuusei frowned. If he was right... "Draw! I normal summon Mystic Piper [0/0]." the piper monster appeared next to him. "Activate Mystic Piper's effect, I will tribute it to draw a card." After he drew, he turned the card over for his opponent to see. "Since I drew into the level one Battle Fader, I can draw one more card. Now I will set two more cards and end my turn."

"Battle Fader? Are you trying to stall?" Setsuka repeated. "Draw! I discard another Ice Barrier monster to draw a card. Activate Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted. I revive Prior, which I then tribute to revive the discarded General Raiho of the Ice Barrier [2100/2300]. Dewloren allows me to bounce back Call of the Haunted and Swords of Revealing Light. Battle! Dewloren, direct attack!"

"Upon the declaration of direct attack, special summon Battle Fader [0/0] from my hand and end the battle phase," Ryuusei responded easily.

"I set two cards and play Swords of Revealing Light once more," Setsuka answered. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei smirked. "Activate Enemy Controller, tributing Battle Fader to take control of General Raiho."

"You..." Setsuka muttered as Raiho left her field.

"Raiho's monster effect lock would have been even more troublesome than Dewloren's loop," Ryuusei acknowledged. "I summon the tuner Copy Plant [0/0]. Tuning, level six Raiho to level one Copy Plant. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Bloom, Black Rose Dragon!"

In a wave of petals, the monster appeared [2400/1800], howling its anger at her.

"Activate set Graceful Revival, I revive Mystic Piper to use his effect once more," Ryuusei announced. "I draw level one Level Eater, and then I draw once more. Activate One for One, I discard Level Eater to special summon Tuningware [100/300]. I banish Copy Plant to special summon Spore as a level two monster. Tuning, level one Tuningware to level two Spore. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro Tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

"Accel Synchro?" Setsuka closed her eyes, as if waiting. "So you will summon your strongest servant right here..."

"Tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon and level three Twilight Rose Dragon," Ryuusei called. "Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

A single roar, and the velvety black dragon coated with diamond dust leapt into being [3000/2500].

"Night Rose Dragon's first effect!" Ryuusei called.

"Trap activate, Imperial Iron Wall," Setsuka indicated, almost lazily. "You may _not_ banish Plants for Night Rose Dragon's cost."

"Fine," Ryuusei decided. "I use the second effect to reduce the attack and defence power of Dewloren by half [2000/1400 → 1000/700]. Then, I set a card. Turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka indicated as her expression sharpened. "I play the Spell, Magic Planter to send Imperial Iron Wall to the graveyard and draw two cards. Then, I activate the Spell, De-Synchro, dissolving Dewloren to special summon Dance Princess and Dewdark of the Ice Barrier." The pig-tailed princess and the ninja reappeared. "I reveal Warlock of the Ice Barrier in my hand along with General Gantala of the Ice Barrier to bounce both set cards to your hand per the effect of Dance Princess."

"Trap activate," Ryuusei murmured.

"Finally, I discard Gantala to draw a card by the effect of Strategist before I summon Warlock of the Ice Barrier [400/1000]. Tuning, level four Dance Princess to level three Warlock to level two Dewdark."

Ryuusei could feel his teeth chattering even though Night Rose growled and complained. Having summoned his strongest servant, of course he was expecting the most powerful servitor of Shimotsuki Setsuka... but not this fast...!"

"Trident of the cold death, the swing of the pendulum is ever frozen," She whispered. "May the three thousand worlds linger forever in winter. Synchro Summon! Touch the three worlds, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Three heads roared as one, sheer cold sweeping the field, and before this mighty behemoth that had frozen time and civilisation long before, he could not do anything.

"When Trishula is Synchro summoned, I can banish a card from my opponent's hand, field and graveyard," Setsuka murmured. "Leave us, Night Rose Dragon."

Night Rose cried out as it was frozen over and dissolved, along with Twilight Rose and the Bloom in Night in Ryuusei's hand.

"Activating Call of the Haunted, special summon Prior," Setsuka continued. "Tribute Prior to special summon General Gantala of the Ice Barrier [2700/2000]. Activate Monster Reborn, special summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier. Tuning, level four Strategist to level two Dewdark. Amidst the howling winds of winter, the roar of the king echoes. Synchro Summon! Ruler of the icy plains, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!"

With a mighty roar, Dewloren [2000/1400].

"I bounce Swords of Revealing Light and Call of the Haunted once more to augment Dewloren's strength [2000/1400 → 3000/1400]," Setsuka declared coldly. "Trishula, Gantala, Dewloren. Direct attack!"

Before the merciless onslaught of the Winter Queen, Ryuusei was thrown back into the wall. Yet, as a spray of rose petals swept through, Setsuka was blown back as well.

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 8000 → LP 0

"What?" Setsuka coughed, doubling over as cuts appeared on her forearms, legs and skin.

"You... fell for it..." Ryuusei struggled. "When you used... Dance Princess... this was activated."

"B- Bloody Roses...?" Setsuka read. "I see... the opponent will take the same amount of damage as the original player..."

"Still, that attack hurt..." Ryuusei cursed as red petals seemed to fluttered about him, the tension from the battle gone. "Were you planning to ice me or something?"

"Pain is the natural order of the universe," Setsuka answered solemnly. "One day, we must break this tie, you know."

"My assessment?" Ryuusei asked as he was tossed a towel from a rack hanging nearby.

"Main power of botanokinesis, no change," Setsuka briskly answered. "Strategy-oriented damage, no change. Strategy, no change. Power levels, no change. Focus also no change. Basically, we're still equal overall, Class V."

"How can you tell?" Ryuusei countered.

"Because you still fight the same way this year as you did last year," Setsuka automatically answered. "In these battles, we are not meant to hold back. This room is also outlined with sensors by which we evaluate that power. The effectiveness of this room is questionable, giving only a rough overall analysis as opposed to a detailed analysis gotten from electrotherapy, but it assures that we do not strap our members to a chair and constantly shock them."

"Does that even work?" Ryuusei answered.

"Theoretically," Setsuka replied. "But only to an extent. Potential is decided by hard work and determination, not by machines. Have you manifested any powers besides _Samildanach_?"

"_Sèamhaich_ stopped a crowd at the Daimon area a few days ago," Ryuusei recalled. "And _Caledfwlch_ I used recently to prune the plum tree in Mutou Memorial Park."

Setsuka stopped to stare at him.

Ryuusei shrugged. "The shears were broken and the fairies needed wood."

She sighed. "Only you would use one-of-a-kind powers for your mundane tasks."

They hardly liked each other; most of the time Ryuusei even thought of the head of the Central Arcadia Movement as some benevolent dictator. However, as the only other person who might even have experienced what Ryuusei was going through now, Ryuusei thought that perhaps, he might have gotten some inkling as to what drove Setsuka, what drove the Queen of Winter.

"Your power as Summer King might already be more active than you can imagine," Setsuka murmured as Ryuusei bound up his injuries. "Tell that witch that hangs around you that I do not care for games."

"Bye, then," Ryuusei nodded as he got up and left the Arcadia Movement and the strangely chilly room.

* * *

"That was a deliberate jab against us," Marguerite huffed as she flew beside the Meteor Stream once more. "Why, she has the gall to think that it was a game!"

"You did, technically, release 'seeds' across the earth," Ryuusei pointed out as he neared the short-cut back home through the Puzzle Area. "So, aside from running from various monsters because I've become prime bait, and helping the Spirits here and there, my life hasn't changed much."

"Are you impatient?" Marguerite murmured. "No, it has not. Enjoy these peaceful moments for now."

"What was that?" Ryuusei muttered as a wave of cold and dark shrouded past him.

"Magic...?" the Witch of the Time Flower muttered. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Ryuusei moved the Meteor Stream towards the source of the disturbance, skidding to a halt after many turns when the explosion sounded.

"Ah, that's my favourite robe..." a voice muttered as Ryuusei spotted the dark-haired magician and his bat-familiar. "Meda Bat, I hate these humans..."

"What are you doing?" Ryuusei murmured.

The Dharc turned to look at him. "I... I think I recognise you... hey, Meda Bat, do you recognise him?"

It might have been an illusion, but Ryuusei swore that the Bat had nodded quickly.

"You were at the Lightsworn Revolution!" Dharc realised. "Oh, you were with the Winter Queen! Do you remember me? I'm Dharc, Familiar-Possessed – Dharc!"

"You're..." Ryuusei sighed. "You're... you were the Dharc that Stardust Dragon blessed... oh."

Dharc's expression soon fell as he narrowed his eyes at Ryuusei. "You smell... like sunlight and fire..."

Ryuusei blanched as he heard Marguerite's tinkering laugh. "It's not funny, Marguerite!"

Dharc's expression fell. "You were... Ryuusei... although, I suppose it's better if I called you King Summer now..."

"It's fine," Ryuusei quickly interrupted. "How did you get into the human world, Dharc?"

"I travelled," Dharc answered, his expression troubled. "I never expected to meet two monarchs in one lifetime... it is not auspicious that we meet again in such conditions."

"What conditions?" Ryuusei asked in trepidation. "Oh, and you can just tell me directly rather than transfer it directly," he added hurriedly.

Dharc's expression temporarily turned to confusion before it morphed to understanding. "Ah, yes, you mortals see things differently from us Spellcasters. I am to carry a message to King Summer, since the Summer Court is the Imaginary World has confirmed the existence of the successor of Tytannial. Though we are to dispatch independent messengers to Queen Winter as well, so as to prevent a misunderstanding of importance, one messengers has been waylaid in the Dark World and therefore the message carried to Queen Winter via Blizzed is rather late."

Dharc cleared his throat. "The message is as thus, from Kuraz the Light Monarch to the Monarchs of the Court of Summer. We have looked over the declaration of war as agreed between the alliances under the banner of Summer and Winter, and have agreed to place the Luminous Spark as a neutral zone by which an armistice may be conducted. In the interests of stopping the fighting between both empires, please respond."

"I believe we should discuss this privately," Marguerite interrupted Dharc. "The monarch does not know-"

"Fighting?" Ryuusei echoed numbly. "War? Marguerite... when were you going to tell me that there was a war going on?"

"Because it always has," Dharc answered in surprise. "Did you not know? I thought you were there. Summer and Winter have been fighting continuously for a very long time."

* * *

_**Bloody Roses (Chimamire no Bara)  
**__**Type: Quick-play Spell  
Effect: When you activate this card when you control a 'Rose Dragon' monster, your opponent will take any damage you would have taken this turn. During the turn this set card is removed from the field, your opponent will take the same amount of damage as you (including battle and effect damage). Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card.**_

_**Please review!**_


	22. XX: Vestige of the War

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XX: Vestige of the War**

All stories began with 'a long, long time ago...', so it was said.

Light. Darkness. Polar opposites that had begun since the beginning of time, longer than mere records and human memory can take. There are battles that have been continuing even before the invention of records, stretching millennia with only periods of intermittent fighting between centuries of relative peace.

How did it begin?

Well, perhaps it began with the first person to use a hunting knife against another person. Or a fist-fight. Sooner or later, when humanity grew advanced enough to gang up, gangs fought against gangs, groups against groups over land, food, maybe even conflicting ideas.

There are indefinite things in this world that remain unexplained. No matter how weird it is, mankind will always observe it. It will always be so with mankind. But it is the imagination. But it is the past. They have perfected the art of killing through civilisations and centuries, millennia of history and art and culture built upon the blood-soaked bodies and souls of yet more generations, the cycle of pain echoing throughout by which necessity becomes prevalent to birth creation. Death begets life, and life begets death... and everything becomes like the paradoxical question of chicken versus egg.

_Bellum omnium contra omnes. _All against all. People are the world's strangest creatures.

* * *

Tenjouin Michiru was enjoying life in the Arcadia Movement.

Born as the first daughter born to Tenjouin Fubuki, she used to smile with her clown of a father, being Daddy's little girl. She had been the envy of everyone once she entered school.

It got worse when her so-called friends tried to integrate her, and she never felt herself. Personality, clothing, make-up, she hardly felt herself wearing their choices. Being called the Ice Queen and always acting like it just like Aunt Asuka had been bad, and Duelling was her only solace, though her so-called 'friends' only made things worse... being unused to boys, and ill-treated by the girls who used her to just see Fubuki or get some popularity, reacting immediately into violence without thinking only led them to hospitals and rehabilitation to recover from her mental instability.

Although, after being released, they were all terrified of her, as rumours spread out that she had cursed people just to get some fame. Rehab barely done any good to her values and ethics as someone pointed out that Fubuki was unlucky to have a daughter possessed by a demon... whether it was meant to be a joke or an observation, she had no idea. She had been lucky enough to have even graduated from school and was forcefully placed into Duel Academia Queens, though it did not help that she often skipped classes to avoid any gazes, signs of pity or meeting with anyone at her old school.

She would hang out around Neo Domino City, either duelling, chilling out, or trying to kick people's butts in fights – though that didn't help when it came to bruises. If it were not for constantly skipping, she would have been in Obelisk Blue, though her poor decision almost got her expelled and luckily transferred to Red due to the situation and the insistence of her father. She was good at Duelling, but disliked showing off her skills to others.

She knew how lucky she had been. She had met Shimotsuki Setsuka, after all.

"_Mental Sphere Demon, direct attack!"_

The examiner had been finished in a single turn by a beautiful dark-haired girl who had worn her hair loose, something in her eyes enough to terrify the teacher into submission even without the snowflake locket on display around her neck. Michiru had heard of the Arcadia Movement and its limiters, but never seen one until then.

"That's not her deck," Fudo Ryuusei had mentioned by the sidelines, looking mildly insulted. "That's a mid-range training deck used by the Arcadia Movement. Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know her real deck."

That had been enough to pique her interest. Having seen the Duellist titled Prince of Duel fend off a few robbers with a dragon, she had been curious; exactly how powerful was her real deck if this Psychic deck was only mid-range? She had even failed to finish off the examiner in two turns, though not from lack of trying.

_"Tenjouin Michiru, why are you following me around? Only Discipline are allowed to remain outside of school grounds during this time."_

_"You... You're Shimotsuki Setsuka... no, Polaris. That great power...Duel me! You're different from those blind humans... that's why, ally with me!"_

_"I refuse. If you have nothing worth my time, then please see yourself back to school."_

_"True... of course... someone like you won't be an underling. That's why... I challenge you! For the Discipline Committee... if you win, I guarantee perfect behaviour for a month, after which we challenge again. If I win, then... for a month, be mine!"_

_"...very well."_

What had driven her to name that challenge, she hardly knew, but she had lost. Beaten to the ground, incapable of fighting back, and having realised pain... Shimotsuki Setsuka had become her goal.

_"You have much to learn, Tenjouin Michiru," Shimotsuki flicked a loose lock of hair out. "If you want to act cool, then keep that temper in. Frozen Tundra."_

_Dewloren roared, and the world rumbled along with the sheer elemental power behind it as Michiru screamed, tumbling back as her monster shattered._

_"How...? How... can I gain power...?"_

_"It has nothing to do with psychic powers," Shimotsuki Setsuka had answered as she turned her back on the other girl. "I just have stronger ideals than you to fight for. Our bet has been concluded... with an additional stipend."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You will be assisting me for the one month until our challenge," she clarified. "Well?"_

_Michiru scowled, but accepted the proffered hand. "Fine."_

She had learned of the tragic past of Shimotsuki Setsuka, had slowly approached her, and, amazingly, Setsuka had not cared. Not about the records, not about her social awkwardness, not even as her powers had begun to manifest...

_Perhaps it would be better, Mr Tenjouin, if Michiru were to pursue an alternate living arrangement with the Arcadia Movement..._

When Setsuka had proposed that, Michiru had celebrated. Sure, it meant that there were still people who checked her homework, but there was a whole building to do so, and the other psychics that lived within the Movement's dormitories were hardly bad, though none of them were as awesome as her friend, Setsuka.

_Friend_. It was unusual, seeing as Michiru considered the distant young head of the Arcadia Movement the closest that she had to a friend, but that was life.

She giggled, glowing motes of light surrounding her. Claíomh Solais... the wish she had made to the Sorciere then had been worth it...

"Michiru," Hinamori Seiran crossed her arms, sitting on the chair opposite her. They and two others were in the archives room of the Arcadia Movement building, halfway through homework for Monster Effects (Intermediate). "Are you even listening to me?"

"No," Michiru drawled, smirking as the blonde seemed to swell in indignation. Though, Michiru's eyes kept flickering towards the corner where a large armchair was positioned. It was never a good idea to annoy Seiran without someone to hold her back...

"Both of you, please stop," Himemiya Hazuki sighed. "Seiran, what's the application for the effect of Endymion?"

"Later, Hazuki," Seiran growled as she seemingly pulled a sword out of thin air, through Michiru recognised it as the Sword of Sparkles. "I have to cleave Michiru for now."

"Bleh!" Michiru giggled as she dodged the sword. "Oi, no swords in the library!"

"This isn't a library!" Seiran countered.

"Well, to Ariyashi it might as well be!"

A book flew from the armchair and hit Seiran on the back of the head. Michiru chuckled before another tome flew and hit her on the forehead.

"Both of you, shut up." Setsuka was up, awake, and clearly a bear. "Or you're all on duty for the next week."

All three gulped. "Sorry..."

"What were you staring at?" Hazuki enquired as Setsuka joined the main table. Her own homework had been completed and put aside much earlier, enabling the cold-eyed psychic to take a nap while the other three slaved away. It was surprising; usually Setsuka would spend this time handling the business of the Arcadia Movement, the everyday tasks required to keep an extensive organisation running and helping people day by day. Even so, none of then begrudged her the time to sleep, especially at Nakamura-san's request that the Missy was undisturbed. Still, seeing someone sleep with their eyes open was surprising until they realised that their almighty leader was staring at nothing in particular.

"Who knows," Setsuka gave a careless shrug, though Michiru guessed that there was some deeper meaning. "There is an armistice at hand..."

"Was there a war?" Hazuki commented.

"Perhaps," Setsuka answered. "When has there not been one since the Movement was formed?"

It was a good answer as they were going to get, and yet Michiru felt that whatever it was, it was Setsuka's private business. She did not question it even when Setsuka declared an hour later that it was late and they should turn in.

She could wait for the boss to tell her, after all.

* * *

Kaname was laughing at him, Takeshi could guess. She was his sister, after all.

"Nee-chan," he frowned as Kaname stuffed her bread roll into her mouth. "Please stop with the jokes at my expense."

"B- But... breakfast in bed..." Kaname gave up any semblance of dignity in favour of hooting at him. "Whoo! My baby brother scored big!"

"Nee-chan!"

"I'm supposed to make fun of you at your expense," Kaname sniggered from her perch on the couch. "Isn't it written in some guidebook somewhere?"

"Nee-chan, please... close your legs."

Kaname pouted but did so anyway. "Not anything you haven't seen before."

Takeshi's face turned beet red as he turned away. "Lexy is sleeping in today from yesterday's torture with the Arcadia Movement."

"Ah, yes," Kaname had a dreamy expression. "I've done my visit of Krissy and Sandra, and today I'm just going to leave you love-birds to nest. Or did you not think that I didn't spot the leave of absence you took for today?"

If possible, Takeshi looked even more embarrassed as he turned away from her sly expression. "I- It's Harald-shishou! I was going to greet him at the airport like any apprentice would!"

"Rich, handsome, and cultured, who wouldn't like him?" Kaname slyly answered.

"Anyway, Nee-chan, you're more... open these days," Takeshi chose carefully.

Her smile slid like oil off water. "I guess... there was a lot to reflect on in the Clubs House. About Satonaka, about you... a lot of things. I'm making up for lost time now, I guess."

"Nee-chan..." Takeshi sighed as he arranged the tray.

Kaname's expression then turned sly once more. "Did you really have to buy the rose?"

"Nee-chan! For your information, I got it upstairs!"

"So you're a flower thief now. Ah, young love..."

"_Nee-chan_!"

"Good morning," Alexianna walked out, her slender body wrapped in a terry-cloth robe tied shut, yawning politely. "Is there breakfast? Oh, Kaname-san, good morning. Takeshi, did you serve tea?"

"Busted," Kaname muttered as Takeshi turned more mortified, if even possible.

"Erm, well..." Takeshi held up the toast soldiers, half-cooked eggs set into a bowl, and a pot of tea. "I was thinking... of serving..."

Alexianna's face brightened before she, too, blushed.

"I'm going out now," Kaname's voice warbled as the older Ishihara got up. "You two love-birds spend breakfast mooning together. By the way, Takeshi, when was your master supposed to come?"

"Erm... ten o'clock..." Takeshi quickly glanced at the clock. "Crap! I'm going to be late! Sorry, Lexy, enjoy breakfast! I'm going out!"

"Takeshi, you _idiot_!" Alexianna's scream followed him as the younger Ishihara ran out, goggles in hand as Kaname snickered.

"Don't mind him, alright?" Kaname whispered. "He's an idiot."

"I know..." Alexianna glumly answered. "He'd immerse himself in Lord of the Rings if I didn't hide them away."

Kaname leaned forward as Alexianna got started on the soldiers. "Where _did_ they go, anyway?"

"I put them in the big box he keeps next to his bedside table."

"Huh?" Kaname blinked. "Huh, I'd thought that he'd had found it by now, seeing as that's his stash of por-"

Alexianna choked halfway through one of the soldiers.

On the highway, Takeshi suddenly sneezed. "Huh... come to think of it, I haven't checked my stash box for my trilogy yet..."

* * *

Ryuusei had not spoken to Marguerite for the entire night throughout. Even with the Dandylion bouncing about, the three boys had been more occupied with the new arrival of Reina Atlas into the Atlas home somewhere in the middle of their customary sleepover. Rex had been more excited than anyone would have thought possible about a new addition to the household.

"She'll become Daddy and Big Brother's little girl soon," Carly cooed as Reina gurgled in Rex's hold, or more accurately Rex's death grip upon the tyke. The older brother in question looked as if he were holding some priceless treasure made of spun glass with his bare hands and had been told that it could break at any moment. Reina gave a happy laugh as she kicked her tiny feet out, a large difference from the demon baby who had kept the Atlas father, mother and later oldest son up.

Ryuusei could actually admire his friend's tenacity in not falling asleep into his cereal, having never really had baby siblings. Seika had been about eight and cooking better than his mother when he met her, after all.

"How cute," Chase muttered into his cereal. In the chair beside him, Youkai looked equally warm and sleepy. The white-haired psychic had been taken in by the Atlas family upon request by Shimotsuki Setsuka herself, and Carly had been over the moon. So had Youkai when he was told that he was moving into Chase's room when they were converting a nursery.

"Oh, hush, Rei-chan," Carly murmured to the gurgling infant. "Ryuusei, would you like to hold Reina?"

Ryuusei tried to escape, he really did, but soon his arms were filled with infant and he was staring at the gurgling babe. Tufts of blonde hair stuck up from her scalp, baby-fine and smooth, and her cheeks puffed out under a pair of grey eyes. Apparently, both siblings had inherited their mother's eyes.

Reina laughed as she smacked a tiny hand on his wrist.

"She likes you," Carly murmured.

"Thank you, Carly-san," Ryuusei awkwardly murmured as he tried to hand her back, but the baby cried until she was perched on the red-haired man's lap once more.

"Don't you dare steal my baby sister," Rex warned.

"Yes, yes," Ryuusei muttered.

"Oh, I remember when both of you were still babies," Carly cooed. "Rex was always noisy and demanding, and Ryuusei the model baby. I remember telling Aki that he was a marvel, being so quiet and not so fussy. Of course, he made up for that later."

Ryuusei flushed at Carly's reference to his troubles once of school age. "There weren't that many kidnapping cases."

"Oh, not just them, Ryuusei," Carly's features scrunched. "Jack, what was the first trouble Ryuusei met?"

The Atlas patriarch woke up from coffee. "Huh? Ryuusei? The paedophile of a teacher or the fighting students?"

Ryuusei glared as Rex and Chase let out twin snickers. "It wasn't that bad."

"No, it wasn't," Jack sagely nodded. "Something about prompted long-dormant instincts or something."

Ryuusei was about to argue otherwise when the doorbell rang, and moments later a shock of orange hair and a wide smirk made its appearance behind. "Jack! You called all the way from Paris to be godfather! So where's brat number two?"

"Morning, Uncle Crow," all of them chorused.

"Shut up, it's morning," Jack muttered. "Reina, meet your godfather, Uncle Crow. Uncle Yusei is Rex's godfather, so I had to ask the dwarf."

Reina took one look at Crow and promptly began crying.

"O- Oi! Brat!" Crow began to panic when faced with the crying Reina, as laughed echoed about the dining room at his expense.

The peace of the morning breakfast was forgotten when Ryuusei started on the road to school and Marguerite's silhouette made itself apparent, when his anger had waned. "Why?"

"I needed you to take the throne," Marguerite confessed quietly. "Few mortals would have if it meant that they were about to become commander-in-chief of an army of spirits currently making war."

Ryuusei sighed. "You said it before, that I'm the Summer King now. I might not like it, but I feel responsible for this job, and I have no intention of cursing anyone else with it. Can we do this?"

"You can," Marguerite answered. "I cannot."

Ryuusei took a deep breath. "You were a handmaiden of Titania before, I remember."

"I was." There was pride in that confession.

"Then, we still have these," Ryuusei held up what remained of the original mark of the fleur-de-lis. "Teach me. Teach me the ways of ruling spirits, how I can help Summer."

"Even more valuable knowledge that you seek," Marguerite murmured. "I warn you, you will lose your touch upon the mortal world. It will happen. It will not be like this distant care for spirits that you will have demonstrated. And, you will have to choose one day, between our worlds of mortals and immortals, for you cannot straddle both indefinitely."

"I want to do this," Ryuusei confirmed as he took the Daedalus highway, the two others of Team Black Knights having yet to catch up. "After all, people like Aussa, Hiita... they believe that I'll bring them hope. My father was called the Shooting Star because he brought hope to many many people and Neo Domino City. More than anything, I want to help those in front of me, I want to use my mother's legacy of pain and turn it into hope for people as well rather than a harbinger of destruction. Black Rose Dragon... Night Rose Dragon... Marguerite, will you?"

"...very well, I will show you the lonely path of the ruler of Summer," the witch answered. "Twice I pay my trade in service to you. Once more you may call upon my aid. So mote it be; in one week I will teach you everything needed in time. _Fleurs envoûtantes; floraison d'accord_."

The smell of flowers in the wind was strong and powerful as Chase and Rex caught up.

* * *

The staff rooms of schools was a cramped office space, cubicles set aside for each teacher to mark, work or generally linger at during their free periods. Duel Academia Kings had the same system. Kevin Dunames found this system extremely lacking for the purposes that he intended, hence his continued lingering presence outside at the balcony, staring out to the view of Neo Domino.

_Master, the Winter Queen is here._

Kevin quietly shushed the Ojama Blue as the black-clothed prefect approached. "Dunames-sensei. The report you requested."

"Thank you," Dunames brusquely murmured as he took the report. "You're Shimotsuki Setsuka, yes?"

"I am a mere student within the confines of this school," Setsuka carefully answered.

"Why not Sanctuary?" Kevin pressed. "They have an admirable programme, do they not?"

"Psychics must never forget that we are human," Setsuka automatically answered. "Neither must we shy away from the truth of our existence. Good day, Dunames-sensei."

"Quite harsh," Kevin remarked.

_What will we do, Master? The Winter Queen is right there...!_

"You are very sure that the Summer King is Fudo Ryuusei?" Kevin considered.

_Of course we are! As sure as the boss of my comrades are Manjoume Jun, Red and I are only truthful in our report. The boy of sunlight and fire can only be King Summer!_

"The he is the force of good that will finish off the Winter Queen," Kevin murmured. "Add that he has Marguerite on his side... Keep tracking the two of them. Inform me of any important developments."

_Of course. If it will bring down the Winter Queen. _

"Marguerite..." Kevin rumbled. "I will know why you did not accept my request then. And then, with or without you, I will finish it... those who cause misery and despair will never be forgiven."

* * *

Satonaka Ryuuga had had a fairly normal life as an outlaw.

Granted, he had had his share of stupid moves, such as being hired by a rich kid to simulate a kidnapping of a boy he later found out was a psychic Duellist when he was forcibly kidnapped to an audience with Shimotsuki Setsuka herself. After a lengthy explanation by which he carefully revealed nothing only to his own detriment, he had almost been killed by his own client, once with a truck off the Daedalus highway, and another with a killer card. But, he was making progress, at last...

Still, being pursued was a new one, even for him. He thought so as well when he got to the apartment door, panting.

"Nee-san," the man greeted the woman who opened it. She was a beautiful woman, with dark brown eyes and short black hair, dressed fashionably in slacks and a T-shirt.

"Ryuuga?" she exclaimed softly as she let him in.

"I saw her," Ryuuga hissed. "Ishihara Kaname. If, just maybe, I can track down that bastard..."

"Ryuuga..." she sighed. "Please, give up on that monster already..."

"Erika Nee-san," Ryuuga insisted. "I _need_ to do this."

The woman, Erika, sighed. "Then what will you do about this Kaname?"

"Nothing," Ryuuga insisted. "My aim is Takeshi, her brother. But, I need you to find out about Ishihara Takeshi, could you?"

"I'll try," Erika sighed as Ryuuga stood up. "What will you do now?"

"I'm going back out," Ryuuga stopped for a moment. "Also, Nee-san... thanks for everything."

Erika stared down at the KC logo on her employment tag. "Ryuuga... what exactly are you doing?"

In an alleyway right by the apartment building, the tall, slightly overweight Ryuuga was caught and slammed into the brick wall. "Finally caught him. Natashi says to be careful."

Ryuuga slammed his head back, dislodging the one holding him. "Oh, you."

Kiyomi nodded. "You have a lot to answer for, _Cu Sith_. Hakuro told you to lie low."

Ryuuga shrugged. "Look, you gave me some fucking power, great, but as far as Hakuro is concerned he can stuff it. I mean, all I have to do is help them take care of the Arcadia queen bitch, right?"

"You're not supposed to go haring off!" Kiyomi hissed.

"What's the big deal?" Ryuuga groaned. "I'm just visiting my sister. Or do I have to cover that up as well, pretty boy?"

In answer, part of the brick next to Ryuuga caught on fire, burning blue-white.

"Be careful," Kiyomi warned. "I found a compatible power and granted it to you, Satonaka Ryuuga. I can take it away just as easily."

Ryuuga snorted as he followed the white-haired model down the alleyway. "Right, right. No need to flaunt it in my face. So, what does our boss want now?"

Behind them, the brick's flames snuffed out.

"To get as much explosive as you can get your hands on."

Ryuuga's face split into a grin. "We're going to blow the castle sky-high?"

"Shimotsuki Setsuka is an incredibly powerful individual," Kiyomi answered. "We need leverage if we are going to corner her into a trap."

"And that's where the explosives come in?"

"No, the explosives are for the actual job itself. Basically, Hakuro needs a secret from Shimotsuki that only she can provide. After that, do you really think that Shimotsuki would leave us alive?"

"Maybe," Ryuuga looked doubtful.

"This secret is equal to that dragon spirit you told Hakuro about," Kiyomi groaned. "Now do you really think Shimotsuki is going to talk about it willingly?"

"Oh. No way."

"Precisely."

"But... explosives? She's just a _kid_."

"You've met her."

"Okay, a scary kid, but... overkill much?"

In answer, a slash dug through the brick beside Ryuuga. "Satonaka Ryuuga, you are not being paid to question my plans. You are in fact being paid to _facilitate_ them. That means providing explosives without question, that means using that power I risked my identity to get for you to help me break into the Arcadia Movement, and that means getting the means by which we can interrogate Shimotsuki Setsuka, who is either Wu Zetian reincarnate or a female Lord Vetinari, depending on your belief and perception of her. Either way, we are talking about the woman who had ruled the global network of psychic Duellists for approximately nine to ten years and is respected if not actively feared by them. Do you understand me? In dealing with people like Shimotsuki Setsuka, you _literally_ have to put your life on the line, because otherwise, if she wins, you will _wish_ you have died when she is finished with you."

Ryuuga stared at Kiyomi's wide, mad eyes, and suddenly, he was wondering if every rumour he had heard about the ice princess was true.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	23. XXI: Unification

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXI: Unification**

It might be difficult to imagine, but Fudo Ryuusei, ridiculously skilled motorcycle rider, wonder mechanic and teen Duelling genius according to many, actually enjoyed hiking. Sure, it may have something he picked up from his parents, but he grew to love the activity. Feeling the wind in your hair – more like helmet – while speeding down the highway was thrilling, but there was no way to smell the flowers or appreciate anything on a motorcycle – except if said thing was run over.

His walk took him through a large forest, filled with flowers and teeming wildlife that included everything from blackbirds to weasels... as wild as anything could get on Academy Island. The weather was good enough to sit and appreciate the coming summer, crisp and just that side of warm, the presence of squirrels and ducks glaring at him notwithstanding.

Still, the local fauna should _not_ include a dragon, like the one standing in front of his path right now. Black Rose Dragon's wings spread out wide like an impenetrable wall, the black, serpentine neck curve low, and a pair of sinister golden eyes stared at him from a space too close for comfort.

Giving it a stoic poker face, Ryuusei sighed internally. "Black Rose, you are not allowed to stab students because they're persistent. Or eat them."

The dragon gave a low harrumph, or snort, which Ryuusei suspected was its version of a whine. The large, serpentine black head was inches away from his shoulder, and a pair of big golden eyes was staring at him intently. That bony face was wearing an expression usually termed 'puppy-dog eyes', if the term could really be applied to essentially a giant lizard with wings.

Ryuusei sighed imperceptibly and slowly sat up. With all the bustle and chaos of the trip, barely even into the first day, he really could use some peace and quiet, without the Black Rose Dragon acting essentially like a toddler. If the Black Rose Dragon's ultimate goal was to give him a lesson in dealing with unreasonable and obstinate children even before the thought of marriage had even come into play, then the overgrown lizard was succeeding.

"Oh, you're there!" Chase and Rex found him, both staunchly ignoring the black dragon. "Ryuusei, why did you leave?"

"Come on," Rex offered. "It's our graduation trip to Academy Island!"

It had been three hours before. One of three graduating classes had been packed onto a ferry bound for Academy Island. Another had been pushed onto a bullet train, and the last bound for a coach headed to the neighbouring Heartland City.

Ryuusei, Rex and Chase were now seated on the outside deck of the ferry heading for Academy Island, wondering exactly _why_ Tenjouin-sensei had been so adamant about Central Duel Academia.

"I smell a rat," Rex muttered.

"Why would any sane person pack off Kings' admittedly best class onto this boat, you mean," Chase muttered, sneaking covert glances at the dark-haired girl seated with her legs between railings over the deck, her hair floating in the winds. "Or why is Shimotsuki here...?"

"You're not the only one!" Kujaku Satsuki booted him. Like the namesake of her last name, Satsuki had long blonde ringlets, but honey-coloured eyes. She was also the student of Crow Hogan, having perfected the Black Harpies style. "We don't know why, but Queens also sent their best students along with Shirahane and Ishihara."

"Don't ask me," Takeshi was sitting cross-legged beside Satsuki, Alexianna on the other side of him. "Sanctuary's best is also coming along."

"Chase~!" Misawa Youkai was greeted with a punch to the head.

"So, how was Queen of Queens?" Rex asked, referring to the school's own bi-annual tournament.

"I won," Setsuka shortly answered.

"We thought so..." was the general consensus.

"Anyway, this is suspicious," Setsuka indicated. "For one thing, all of Duel Academia's best students in Neo Domino are being shipped to Academy Island. Be it from Queens, Kings or even Sanctuary, or even across the world, there is great movement. You were told to bring all your cards along, right?"

"Ah, right," Ryuusei nodded.

"For a Duellist to bring their decks and DuelDisks is almost natural," Setsuka reasoned. "But, why else bring a side deck than for..."

"A tournament!" the trio of Team Black Knights realised.

"No way..." Chase looked green. "And I thought this would be a relaxing graduation trip... Duel Academia Central..."

"Since its inception, the GeneX tournament has been growing in importance," Setsuka answered. "Held only once every ten or so years, that tournament decides the best of the new generation amongst the younger pros and the best students of the Duel Academias worldwide."

"Then Cook-san would be here, right?" Ryuusei pointed out. "Is that bad?"

"They'll be facing each other as opponents," Chase scowled.

"Shimotsuki-san..." Hazuki mumbled.

"Hang on, Kisara isn't with you?" Rex asked.

"Kaiba-san arranged for a helicopter transport," Setsuka answered.

"What?" Rex grumbled. "So we're all stuck on a ferry as she's being flown over? Well, it's to be expected..."

"You are representing Duel Academia Kings," Setsuka answered. "I do not need to emphasise on the importance of this tournament for you all. However... here is a very risky battlefield."

"Because outsiders will get to enter Duel Academia for once," Michiru understood. "Including our enemies."

"Yo!" a voice greeted them when the ferry stopped.

"Ayame-san!" Ryuusei greeted the enthusiastic brown-haired girl.

"Oh, it's you," Rex acknowledged. "True, it's a graduation trip..."

"There are a lot of students there," Ayame warned, smiling as she indicated the crowd of red, yellow and blue. "Because Academy Island is the only place large enough to hold something on the scale of the GeneX tournament, the entire student body of Central is participating as the right of the host. Therefore, if we work according to probability, Central has the home advantage."

"But, we're not Kings and Queens for nothing," Rex growled as the disembarked, all students forming an orderly line behind Dunames-sensei.

"_Kyaa! Ryuusei-sama!_"

Ryuusei blanched. "Kobayakawa... crap."

"Looks like you have fans here as well," Chase commented.

"_That guy looks a lot like Manjoume Jun, doesn't he?_"

"You're not going to escape flack here either," Rex pointed.

"_What's with the Jack Atlas cosplayer?_"

"This is natural!" Rex bellowed back.

"Be quiet," Setsuka ordered as Marufuji-sensei greeted the elderly man in a purple blazer.

"Samejima-kochou," Dunames-sensei nodded, along with Kageyama-sensei of Queens. "Duel Academia Kings and Queens proudly present our best students. We bring greetings from Chancellors Tenjouin and Fujiwara."

Samejima beamed. "You've entered teaching, Fubuki... I'm proud of you. Is Asuka well?"

"Yes, she's well. Well, I even have a daughter," Tenjouin-sensei answered sheepishly. "Heh-heh... erm, we sort of tricked our graduating class into coming."

"_We thought so!"_ the Kings and Queens students bellowed. "_What kind of irresponsible teacher are you?_"

"As usual..." Samejima muttered. "He became a teacher pushed around by his own students, like I envisioned..."

His eyes lingered over the students of Kings and Queens, lingering on Team Black Knights and Team Night Sky. "Looks like Kings and Queens have their own jewels as well. Come, follow me."

"Ryuusei-kun!" Madas Elvin acknowledged from the sidelines. Madas Elvin was a light-skinned third-year with blue eyes and green hair. A black trench coat with coattails that extend only by his legs with a red in-seam, black pants with matching boots, and white gloves were worn with his Obelisk blazer. A fedora, along with a magic-themed DuelDisk completed it. "You're here!"

"Madas-san," Ryuusei greeted the other. "You look well."

"Well, the same back to you," Madas lightly greeted.

"What, Madas, you know someone from Kings?" A teacher wearing a Red blazer drawled.

"Yes, Sensei," Madas answered. "Ryuusei, this is Tyranno-sensei. Tyranno-sensei, this is Fudo Ryuusei, my opponent on that last trip we had to Neo Domino.

"Not the Prince of Duel?" Tyranno answered, his eyes wide. "I've heard only good things about Team Black Knights! Looks like there are quite a number of interesting opponents here too. And this year's Queen of Queens as well..."

"Allow me to show you all to the grand auditorium," Samejima nodded. There were quite a few looks cast at the famous students, but most ignored it.

"Welcome, students of Duel Academia," Samejima was announcing to students gathered from across the globe. "Duelling to determine the number one amongst the world's next generation! I now declare the commencement of the third GeneX Tournament!"

There was a collective hiss at Tenjouin Fubuki from Kings at the cheer sounded in general.

"All students of the Duel Academias are qualified to participate in this tournament," Samejima elaborated. "It is also open to representatives from other Duel Academias here, as you can tell from the multitude of the best students from our sister schools across the globe. Furthermore, Duellists in the Pro Leagues who wish to participate are also welcome. This will be a tournament open to pros and amateurs alike!"

A collective cheer arose.

"The entire island will serve as your Duel arena, and all participants will receive these qualifying medals!" Samejima continued, holding one up. "Participants are obliged to Duel once a day and they are unable to decline the first duel they are challenged to. The winner will obtain all of their opponent's medals. The final two medal-holders will compete in the finals. The best veteran Duellists of the generation around the world will each be landing here shortly. And so, I wish for you to all do your best. We will have a very special prize prepared for the victor."

"Interesting," Ryuusei considered. "If you consider the format of the tournament, basically it's a single-elimination, sudden death format with winner takes all."

"It depends on stamina and how often the deck can change," Rex considered. "And considering the multitude of Duellists on this island... we have two weeks."

"Two weeks straight of Duelling... well, half will be dropped at the first round," Chase calculated. "From the twenty or so in our class, three hundred of Central's students, and who knows how many pros... assuming that everyone duels once a day, we'll be finished once the week is up. It'd be quite the battle of attrition, this one."

"So, why are you _really_ here?" Ryuusei turned to Setsuka. "There's no way the implications of this escaped you."

"This Duel Academia is one of the places where the veils between worlds are the shortest," Setsuka answered. "Even more so, this century the Luminous Spark touches on this area as well."

Ryuusei gaped at her for a moment, before... "Oh, right. I forgot. The armistice."

"During these two weeks, we will be Duelling in the day and negotiating at night," Setsuka murmured. "Be prepared. Of course, I came for another reason than those two as well..."

Ryuusei swallowed at the prospect.

Therefore, it was after collecting his own medal, that he had taken a look at the milling crowds and hid until he was found.

"Besides, haven't you even found an opponent yet?" Chase muttered. "More than this Dark Lord and Knight of Zero, you're the Prince of Duel! You're obviously going to be a target!"

"Chase, do you realise something about this island?" Ryuusei asked.

"I?" Chase blinked. "Erm, something strange..." Chase's eyes widened and he swallowed. "I can hear something _underground_."

"The Three Phantom Beasts were once stored here," Setsuka's voice gave them all pause as the woman herself appeared. "It would not be strange if you could hear the echoes of darkness till now."

"The Three Phantom Beasts?" all of them swallowed.

"Anyway, Ryuusei," Setsuka slyly added. "The third reason I was dragged along onto this island. You know, that at my coronation as Queen Winter, I received a few presents."

"Yeah," Ryuusei stoically muttered.

"From the Phantom Beasts, I received the spirit of the last vampire, Carmilla or Camula," Setsuka continued blithely, as if they were discussing the weather. "Somehow, Camula had escaped, and she is on this island right now."

"V- Vampire?" Chase stared. "Y- You're not serious, right...?"

"Unfortunately," Setsuka's face lost any and all semblance of a smile. "Of course, Camula lacks a solid form right now, so it's most likely that she's possessed some helpless girl and is currently going about accumulating Duel energy from Duellists on the island. And... how hungry do you think a millennia-old vampire would be?"

Rex and Chase swallowed nervously.

"However, we are lucky that she has a fixed type," Setsuka continued. "Tall, moody, strapping, and stoic in the face, preferably dark of hair."

"Rex in a wig?" Chase suggested.

"Who knows," Setsuka murmured. "We will have to wait until sundown, anyway. Have you found your opponent?"

"No," Ryuusei answered.

"I suggest you find one," Setsuka whispered as she walked off. "I shall send a messenger to you once I have affirmed a fact."

* * *

"What do you think, Marguerite?" Ryuusei murmured as he followed Rex and Chase through the forest.

The shadow of the Sorciere de Fleur appeared. "It is very likely. I too feel the darkness of the Three Phantom Beasts and the thin veils. It will be much easier if we could have notified the Charmers within."

"Ah. Right," Ryuusei muttered. "Where are they, anyway?"

"They will probably find a way to cross the water," Marguerite assured. "Aussa and Hiita will be here, as will Eria and Wynn. Whether Dharc will make it remains to be seen."

"You're right," Ryuusei nodded.

"Oh, will you be my opponent?" a feminine voice whispered as all three boys turned to regard the blonde student wearing an Alice band. "You, with the red hair."

"Fine," Ryuusei sighed internally. "How should I address you?"

"My name is Carmilla," the woman answered, smiling. "And you, good sir?"

Alarm bells were beginning to ring. "Fudo Ryuusei."

"An excellent name," Carmilla acknowledged.

"Duel!"

Carmilla: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Draw," Carmilla indicated. "I'll summon Vampire Lady [1550/1550] to the field in attack mode. Then, I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei announced. "I summon the tuner monster, Twilight Rose Knight [1000/1000] in attack mode! This allows me to special summon Botanical Lion [1600/2000] to the field! Tuning, level four Lion to level three Knight! Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"What?" Carmilla looked taken aback as the monster appeared [2400/1800].

"Black Rose Dragon's effect, I can destroy all cards on the field!" Ryuusei called. "Black Rose Gale!"

"My cards...!" Carmilla hissed.

"Now, I activate the Spell, Miracle Synchro Fusion," Ryuusei indicated. "By banishing Twilight Rose Knight and Black Rose Dragon from the graveyard, I can fusion summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste [3200/2000]! Now, Draco-Equiste, direct attack with Spiral Javelin!"

Carmilla: LP 8000 → LP 4800

Ryuusei: LP 8000

Chase rubbed his chin. "A vampire-themes Duellist coming up to us at the same time we were told a vampire escaped..."

"What are the odds...?" Rex agreed.

"I'll then set a card and end my turn," Ryuusei announced.

"Draw!" Carmilla hissed, incensed. "I'll play the Spell, The Shallow Grave to special summon Vampire Lady."

"Due to the Shallow Grave, I can special summon Botanical Lion [1600/2000 → 1900/2000] in defence mode," Ryuusei added.

"I tribute Vampire Lady to special summon Vampire Lord [2000/1500]!" Carmilla laughed as the lord appeared. "Now, I play the Spell, Overpowering Eye. This allows Vampire Lord to attack you directly!"

"Ah!" Ryuusei flinched as the attack hit.

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 6000

Carmilla: LP 4800

"I declare monster," Carmilla announced. "Hence you must send a card of the declared type from your deck to the grave."

"Okay," Ryuusei chose. "Activate trap, Dimensional Regression. Now all banished cards are returned to the owner's deck."

"I'll set a card, turn end," Carmilla decided.

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei called. "I'll play the Spell, Angel Baton, and draw two cards at the cost of discarding one. I summon Junk Synchron [1300/500]! Now, Junk Synchro can special summon Tuningware [100/300] from the grave. Tuningware can be treated as a level two monster in a Synchro summon. Activate the Spell, Machine Duplication, special summon two more Tuningware from my deck. Tuning, two level two Tuningware, level one Tuningware and level three Junk Synchron. Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

In a flash, the Asura-like monster [2600/2500] appeared, wielding blades.

"When Junk Destroyer is Synchro summoned, I can choose to destroy as many cards up to the number of non-tuner monsters used for the Synchro summon of him," Ryuusei announced. "Destroy Vampire Lord and the set card!"

"What?" Carmilla snarled as her vampire was destroyed.

"Vampire Lord might return next turn, if there was one to begin with!" Chase hooted.

"Battle!" Ryuusei called. "Junk Destroyer, Draco-Equiste, direct attack!"

Carmilla: LP 4800 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 6000

"You have done very well," Carmilla praised, holding out her three medals. She dropped them into Ryuusei's offered hand, before grabbing his wrist, turning it up with supernatural strength. Her hair lengthened and faded to green, her clothes changed into a long gown, and her mouth opened to show long fangs and drool dribbling down a long tongue-

The sun's rays died, over the horizon.

"_Stop!_"

* * *

The cup of tea Setsuka was about to reach for subtly tilted and broke, the dark liquid spilling onto the tablecloth of the dining table of the Obelisk dorm. Of course, their hosts were very obliging, but Setsuka frowned. Bone china was not supposed to shatter at a touch...

Her cellphone vibrated.

"Excuse me." She clicked it open once she got to a private area. "Shimotsuki."

"Shimotsuki!" Ryuusei's voice poured in. "I- there was a Duellist, Carmilla, she was a vampire and I _turned her into stone!_"

A moment of silence. "Where are you?"

Getting to the described area would have been a hassle for the normal student of Duel Academia, necessitating a trek through the forest that isolated the dorms so. Setsuka merely summoned a dragon and soon enough she was at the clearing where the young adult was waiting.

"Quite a neat work," Setsuka murmured as she considered the stone masterpiece of Camula the vampire, petrified and frozen into solid granite, her tongue still lolling out and one hand outstretched. "What happened?"

"S- She tried to drink Ryuusei's blood," Chase stuttered slightly. "He yelled 'stop', and there was this flash of fire and then... well, instant statue."

"A petrification curse," Setsuka observed. "Like the sheer cold employed by Winter, the bonds between particles are solidified between particles to the extent of causing petrification into stone. An endothermic process with positive enthalpy change."

"Enough with the science!" Rex yelled. "Can you fix this?"

"If created by Summer, obviously its polar opposite will be able to unmake it," Shimotsuki answered. "However... the price required is not cheap."

"You owe me," Ryuusei reminded her.

"I do," Setsuka acknowledged. "If I do this, all debts are settled between us."

Ryuusei nodded. "Do it."

Strands in her hand solidified into a woven wrap, threads hanging loosely as she held it up and began to pull the strands apart. Some dark gravity washed over, raking and clawing at senses as it came apart, strand by strand and line by line.

Rex harrumphed. "Erm, I don't dare to ask, but... what does the Unravelling do?"

"What is the price you are willing to pay for such information?" Setsuka murmured.

"It's an unmaking," Chase whispered. "Bound within those threads is the power to undo any enchantment done. Touch the cloth to that which must be undone. Unravel the threads. It will be so. Even that which anchors us to life."

It exploded into cold white light. The light washed over the statue in a wave, and as it passed, granite warmed into flesh, tresses into blonde locks. Carmilla, or Camula, gasped and blinked dazedly.

The three boys stiffened as Setsuka's hand clasped over the vampire's throat, the other hand grabbing onto the long sticky tongue as she purred, "Hello, Camula. We should have a talk."

Carmilla, or Camula widened her eyes, struggling, little puffing noises made without the use of the articulator currently captured. Gone was the little girl, and in her place the inhuman beauty with the gentle smile this side of sinister.

"Gwyneira," Setsuka gestured, as the solid-formed pig-tailed princess bearing a large ice-ball staff appeared. "Princess of the blizzards, see this runaway back to the garden of Lia Fáil. I wish for her to grace my flora once more."

The princess did a bob and nodded as it grabbed onto the tongue and disappeared. "My work is done," Setsuka waved as she left as quickly as she had come.

Camula's screams lingered behind her.

* * *

Natashi Kiyomi was reclining, stretching his legs from planning. Hakuro's backing had meant that he had been taken seriously and was well on the way to getting what he needed. A bit of charm here and there did not hurt either.

"The news?" Lilith, who looked way younger than her age, asked.

"We wait until Shinamori sets out for the GeneX," Kiyomi answered. "With Shimotsuki out at the same time, the Movement will have only a skeleton staff. We can thus begin phase one, setting up traps in the Movement itself. Then, once the runner work is done we can plan for the real assault."

"Heh," Lilith sniffed. "Why not just intrude and lie in wait?"

"The Arcadia Movement itself numbers in the hundreds," Kiyomi gritted his teeth. "Let's not forget support staff, crew, and unofficial members, and we have a spider-web of powerful psychics. If we're caught, then Shimotsuki can leisurely take her time with the GeneX and still come back to make us disappear from the face of the earth."

"Not me," Lilith sniffed. "I was killed once by her. You can't kill a person twice."

To that, Kiyomi merely fixed a look at her. "I can imagine worse things than death," he simply answered.

* * *

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**__**  
Name:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	24. Painful Return: Story of the Charmers

_**Boss Rush: Painful Return**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Dedicated to Serpentdragon for 100th review!  
**_

* * *

_The darkness of Water and Wind..._

Lightning struck through the darkened skies of night, warm summer rain falling, right over the fields of battle. The sound of wings flapped over the winds of the Mist Valley, fires glowing bright against the dark of night as the Gusto took to the skies.

Winda, or Wynn as had been her name, was trying. Her powers consisted of channelling the power of the enemy, the Flamvell having tried to home in on the rick resources of the Mist Valley finding themselves meeting the cyclic defences of the Gusto. Others of the Gusto, Kamui, Reeze, Caam, Musto were still fighting overhead, it was not time for Gusto Gulldos to be awakened yet. The creatures of the Mist Valley fought with them against burning conflagrations and raging fires and hounds of fire, descendants of the Mist Valley tribes desperately holding their ground for reinforcements.

"Ah!" a scream rent through the air, the smell of cooked flesh prevalent as a warm body thumped nearby. Daigusto Falcos, or now just Falco, swooped about, crying out for its lost partner.

"Kamui!" She screamed at the familiar boy's face. "Kamui! Musto, please, help me!"

"No..." the Hope of Gusto, the young heir of the tribe, smiled wanly. "Winda... no, Wynn... take care of Falco for me."

"Kamui!" Wynn screamed as the boy disappeared in a rush of fine dust that was lost to the winds. Overhead, Gusto Falcos cried out in pain and loss.

_Power to call upon the winds... this power will come at a great cost..._

Somewhere from above, Petit Dragon cried.

"A sacrifice borne of pain..." Wynn growled as she aimed her staff at Falco. "Falco, be my sacrifice! Henceforth, I renounce the title of Winda, Priestess of Gusto! I will be the summoner of the Winds, Storming Wynn!"

The skies were cleaved as fire burned and the armies of the Flamvell continued, but the former Charmer stood her ground.

"I offer the lost familiar, Gusto Falco as a sacrifice!" Wynn roared. "Until thy cursed fate ends... thou shalt be servants of Wynn, gale and breezes! Simorgh the God Bird, I beseech thee! Answer thy call!"

Green wings spread, the cry of the birds roared, surprising the cavalry as armies of blue and green and dragons armed with riding winged creatures appeared from the mountains above the valley. The cavalry had arrived.

Gishki Noelia stood by, the infamously cold Spellcaster comforting the younger members of the Gusto. Caam faced the ruined and plundered Shrine of Mist Valley, her usual serene expression tinged with pain echoing the loss of the entire tribe. Winda, now Storming Wynn, stood strong, her old familiar of Petit Dragon moaning and trying to cheer her up.

A pair of laced sandals entered her view. She looked up to an individual with blue hair, a serene expression tinged with pain, and brown robes stained numerous times. Her staff was topped with an amethyst crystal, clearer than any other she had seen, and beside her the tiny Gigobyte lingered.

Wynn stared. "Eria? You too?"

"Yes."

"You Chose to become a summoner?"

"The Vylon attacked our tribe. It was either summon, or let the tribe perish."

Wynn gave a tired sigh. "I don't suppose that Doriado-shishou would be happy with our Choice."

"It doesn't matter. Not any more. Her people, the Fairies took my kind from me. The Gishki are going to side with Winter, to fight against those Summer bastards who did it." Eria was surprisingly eloquent.

"After this attack..." Wynn bit her lip. "Do you think that... that maybe, I could join Winter as well?"

"Come, then."

The Charmers of Wind and Water thus Chose the Empire of Air and Darkness.

* * *

_The sacrifice of Fire and Earth..._

Hiita laughed, enjoying her stroll through the Searing Land. Muspellheim was hot, and exactly the way she liked. By her feet, Fox Fire trotted along, yapping.

"Oi, I caught a Bunil... la..." the fat rabbit dropped to the ground as Hiita stared at the carnage that had been the camp of the Laval.

Sisters, the Forest Sprite and Volcano Handmaiden were chanting protective barriers, the Lancelord and the Dragons were being mobilised, every weapon of the Flame tribe employed to fight against insectoid demons of darkness that was interrupting the

Rekindling...

The Verz, Hiita realised.

It swept like a wave, the battle, and even Hiita herself had to fight, the Familiar-Possessed hardly enough to help against the strength of these beasts, fellow Laval slain and left to die and dissolve by the will of the Three Illusory Gods as blood spattered on charmer and familiar.

Tiny will o' wisps scattered from the remains of the Searing Fire Wall, a monster...

...that could grow stronger.

Hiita held onto her torch-staff. "A sacrifice borne of pain... be my sacrifice! Henceforth, I renounce the title of Raging Flame Sprite! I will be the summoner of the Fires, Blazing Hiita!"

The skies were cleaved as thunder clapped and the Verz advanced.

"I offer the Laval monster as a sacrifice!" She roared. "Until thy cursed fate ends... thou shalt be servants of Hiita, flame and conflagration! I beseech thee! Answer thy call! Fire of hatred, Goka, the Pyre of Malice!"

The flames of her people were solidifying... the Pyre of Malice, Goka, she recognised from her studied with the Elemental Mistress. The souls of hatred of the Laval would be borne on its remaining successor as her familiar grew in length and growled.

It was then that swords rang, clashing as insect, warrior and beast-warrior alike charged.

By the end of the battle, many of the Laval were dead, and Hiita had collapsed by a nearby stand. A staff, topped with magical stones glimmering like crystals, met her view as she glanced up into a face blocked by thick glasses. "Aussa...?"

"You too," Aussa stated in answer.

"You too," Hiita noticed the Demon Beaver chatting with her familiar. "So, you Chose?"

"Yes."

"Dammit," Hiita swore, with more feeling. "If the old bag were around she'd really yell at us."

"The X-Saber are with Summer," Aussa murmured. "We can get you sanctuary with Queen Titania. The tribes are all moving to either Titania or Maeve already, let's hurry."

"Which side are the Verz with?"

"Erm, Maeve. Winter."

"I'll stand on the opposite side," Hiita snarled. "No matter what. Those bastards will pay."

The Charmers of Fire and Earth thus Chose the Kingdom of Land and Light.

* * *

_The path which is Light and Dark... we enter the present age..._

* * *

_A Charmer of Doriado... both of you. From young, six gifted children of the different tribes entrusted a child to the Elemental Mistress. She taught them all to charm and ally with monsters of their own Attribute, from the Gishki to the Gusto to the warriors to the Flamvell... and the children who would guide chaos..._

_Fate decreed you would come to this city, and here two paths will open. What you do will lead your choice. One, is that you and that girl will become martyrs of the chaos that Milla will call upon. Another, is that, against all odds, you will kill Celestia, and finally... the hold of the Lightsworn will be over..._

Dark eyes opened as Dharc awoke.

Meda Bat flapped its wings. "You're a pretty useless master, you know?"

"You say that all the time, so why are you here?" Dharc muttered as he walked up from the fairly comfortable bed to the window, the open portal giving a view of the Luminous Spark and the far-off Realm of Light from the Shine Palace itself. It seemed so long that he and Lyna had been working as serfs, enduring secret teaching from the Shadowpriestess of Ohm before it got too dangerous to remain any longer. They had escaped, and, against all odds...

_Let's suppose we call your enthusiasm an endeavour. By relying on the kindness of others and being a nuisance, is that your way of living? I'll say it again. Those who can't grasp their own fortune are bugs. We can't call the ones who continue being bugs as people._

"_...please... turn us into people."_

_A bug... that ceased to think... and gave that treasure to someone else... No matter how comfortable that path, anyone who abandons it will turn into mere bugs. I won't become a bug... because I am a person! No matter what the Lightsworn believe, even for a lowly Dark Attribute monster such as I... I am free! Free to stand here and say, and ask; what kind of Light this is, that would exalt only itself and not the rest of the world it illuminates! _

"What are you thinking about?" Meda Bat rumbled.

Dharc chuckled as Lyna ran up to him. "Nii-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

"Thank you, Lyna," Dharc mumbled.

"Oh, and Kuraz-sama says that he finally has a job for you!" Lyna added before running off happily. "I'm going to find Milla-nee!"

"I wonder... how are the rest of them..." Dharc mumbled. "Wynn, Eria, Hiita, Aussa... are they happy?"

"Who knows," Meda Bat mumbled as Dharc entered the great hall of Kuraz the Light Monarch to come face to face with a familiar sight.

"Eria? Hiita?" Dharc mouthed.

"Dharc!" the other Spellcasters answered.

Dharc glanced at the two of them, their stronger familiars, and felt a stab of pain. "You..."

"We Chose," Hiita's jaw set. "Ice-Statue and I are messengers of Queen Winter and the Summer monarch respectively. Aussa and Wynn are with her and me respectively. When did you get here?"

"It's a long story," Dharc mumbled, touching the cuff on his right wrist. "Lyna is here as well. So... shall we?"

_So the Six Paths gather once again._

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	25. XXII: Messenger of Peace

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXII: Messenger of Peace**

Unbeknownst to Ryuusei, Duel Spirits had their own methods of long-distance travel despite the lack of physical body, funds or even voices by which normal humans could perceive them, and several of these ways were faster than anything the mortal world had imagined. This effectively meant that approximately three hours even before the arrival of the ferry to Neo Domino Jetty, five Duel Spirits were already high-tailing it across water to the island in question.

"First place!" Hiita crowed as Aussa and her barrelled through the veil between worlds, hidden away on the island the humans used to hold the _Sangenma_ once.

"Hiita!" Aussa scolded. "We're supposed to be watching out for Ryuusei-sama! Don't take it as a joke!"

"It's fine, right?" Hiita complained. "I mean, the Summer King right now is way better than Tytannial ever was, right?"

Aussa sighed. "It's not about whether the king is better or not. It's that..." she trailed off as two more appeared by the portal.

"Oh, someone came before us." There was completely no inflection in Eria's voice as Wynn and her noticed their fellows.

"Wynn! Eria!" Aussa greeted with forced cheer. "Erm, wow, all four of us in the same place for the first in a long time. Where were you?"

"Lia Fáil," Eria tonelessly answered. "With the Winter Court."

Aussa could almost visualise Hiita's spine straightening behind her. "Oh... did you see Dharc?"

"I did!" Wynn smiled. "That guy finally mastered Familiar-Possession!"

"I know!" Aussa exclaimed. "It was only three months ago that I saw him, and he already mastered it! I wonder how Lyna and him are..."

"But, if you're with Winter, then we'll be facing across, right?" Hiita spoke up.

Complete silence greeted them.

"H- Hiita!" Aussa exclaimed. "L- Let's not talk about those negative things when we meet each other for the first time in a very long time, shall we... oh, right, Wynn, how did you join up with Winter?"

"The Flamvell attacked my clan," Wynn simply answered.

For a moment, no one said anything. "Then, Hiita, I thought you were the type to be independent," Wynn finally threw in the towel.

"The Verz tribe attacked the tribe," Hiita scowled.

The tension between the two seemed to grow more intense, that is, until a hooked staff landed. "Alright," Dharc wearily shook his head. "Stop arguing already and follow me. Or do you want your precious king to be horribly lost somewhere?"

"Ah!" Aussa started. "I forgot to tell Ryuusei-sama how to get here!"

"Is there a need?" Hiita scowled. "He's got Marguerite, the Witch of the Time Flower can teach him."

"You're right," Aussa nodded sheepishly as they five gathered in a circle. "Come on, Hiita. We should prepare the welcome."

Words of power whispered, the Charmers were then swept up in a wave as they were cast to the Shine Palace. There, history would be made... hopefully...

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Marguerite whispered. The three had found their way back to accommodation and stored away their medals, and were now trying to sleep. At least, two were resting while the last debated inter-world politics with an invisible Duel spirit.

"Yes. No. Maybe." Ryuusei admitted. "What... what did I do? Just now?"

"You turned her into part of the land," Marguerite dismissed. "All living beings will return to nature one day. It is merely a matter of time."

"I... I _turned her into stone_," Ryuusei emphasised.

"It is within the right of every individual to defend themselves," Marguerite dismissed.

"Marguerite! I can't just turn people to stone!"

"Why ever not?" Marguerite questioned. "Queen Titania used to do such a thing. Why, we even had to use some of the punished as target practice when the gardens got too crowded."

Ryuusei swallowed. "But... but it's not right! That's not good!"

Marguerite blinked slowly. "If they have defied or attempted revolt against the regnant monarch, obviously some time in reflection is due, whether in the process of petrifaction or thrown into the dungeons," the witch enunciated.

"But... but what about good and evil?" Ryuusei was grasping at straws.

"Good and evil are human concepts, and so obviously cannot be applied to something that is not human." Marguerite answered.

"But... never mind," Ryuusei gave up debating morals. "Can you tell me which areas are we still supposed to hold onto? And, how are we supposed to get to the place, anyway? You don't think that it's going to be just us coming to the human world?"

"Of course not," Marguerite dismissed. "Tribal leaders from both Summer and Winter will be present, not to mention the arbitrator, Kuraz the Light Monarch, and the Winter Queen. We will be going to the Imaginary World. It is high time you learned, anyway. As for your first question..."

Petals fluttered, flickering to conjure a map or a scribble thereof of the landscape. "Lia Fáil to the north, with the Ice Barrier Mountains and the Dragon Mountains encapsulating the Ice Barrier Plains," Marguerite indicated the northernmost part. "From there, to the west is the city of the Luminous Spark, east is the Shogunate's sphere, held by the Castle of Mist at its stronghold. Our stronghold, Cloch de Fáil, is within the Deep Forest, around the Spiritual Forest that skirts Black Garden and edging the Closed Forest where the Ancient Forest may coincide with Naturia Forest where most food supplies are gotten. Further yet north from the forests is the Searing Land, Muspellheim, which stands between the Shogunate and Cloch de Fáil and the Forest territory immediately and stretches to touch more forest, where the Secret Village of the Spellcasters may be."

"So we have to secure the Searing Land, and Naturia Forest the most," Ryuusei guessed. "Since these were taken over by Winter."

"And since the Shogunate has traditionally recognised Summer as its nominal ruler, we leave them alone," Marguerite added. "The lands in between are for debate between Summer and Winter, as always."

"We have to solve this, then," Ryuusei tapped the disputed area as he heard a tapping by the windowpane. He looked up to see Chase stare at the large bird. The white beast spread its wings, beckoning at him.

"Queen Winter has found the gateway," Marguerite intoned. "Come, then."

"I'm going for a walk," Ryuusei told the other two as he got up.

"Right," came the twin choruses that he tuned out.

Even as he walked out of the dormitory, Ryuusei suddenly realised that he was under-dressed in just jeans, a T-shirt with the Blue blazer thrown over it, and sneakers. "Marguerite... are you sure I can face Kuraz like this?"

"What- oh," Marguerite dismissed as they followed the bird. "Silly child. There are tribal leaders out there that will dress much less than you. Although... I will show you another trick later."

Ryuusei followed the beckoning spirit, for it could only be a spirit if Chase and he could see it but Rex never raised his head. It led him down a path through a copse of flowering trees, the petals seemingly giving a luminescent air to the muddy path itself under faint moonlight.

_King of Summer..._

Ryuusei stopped abruptly at the whisper. "What was that?"

"Mere shades," Marguerite dismissed. "They will fade with time. Heel, Blizzed!"

The bird, or Blizzed, beckoned further. Ryuusei was beginning to stumble. "I should've brought my flash-light..."

Marguerite coughed delicately. "You are the Summer King, Monarch of Land and Light. Make one."

"Huh?" Ryuusei glanced at her. "I don't think I have any light-based Duel Monsters either..." he trailed off under the witch's glance, which communicated perfectly that he was, again, missing the point.

Marguerite pointedly held up an index finger. _"Flamme._"

A small flame of violet flared to life on the tip of her finger.

"Your turn." Marguerite indicated. "All the rulers may bend the aspect by which they rule to their whim, to an extent. No force of nature may be completely tamed, not without changing deeply."

Ryuusei frowned down the darkened path, the beckoning white Blizzed, and swallowed. "This is going to take a while."

Calling power had been easier than first thought; in a way, Madame Shimotsuki had taught him how to control his psychic powers this way. In a way, he just had to remove the idea of a DuelDisk and focus on creating the images himself, ignoring any principle of physics and/or common sense that screamed impossibility. A literal form of mind over matter... It was like magic, and perhaps it could have been a form of magic. The darkness split in a wave of brightness, taking the form of wings and tail.

"Took you long enough," Marguerite murmured. "Still, I hardly expected a shape as much as a mass of flames for a first attempt."

Ryuusei groaned at the flying bird, wiping sweat from his brow. "What?"

"A crow," Marguerite cast a look at Blizzed. "Blizzed is a raven. In short, the opposite of Winter's chosen messengers."

Ryuusei grumbled as he followed along, the flames condensed in the form of the crow lighting the way in warm orange as Blizzed grunted, following along. Soon the large white raven alighted on an outstretched arm, and Ryuusei nodded in greeting to its mistress as his own alighted by his side, the bird tiny in comparison.

"You've finally learned that trick," Setsuka commented tonelessly. "I thought you might have chosen a different emblem."

Ryuusei looked down. "I may have been focused on origami."

"Hmm," Setsuka dismissed the bird as it flew, grunting lowly. "The gateway is below this hill."

Ryuusei took a look at her black uniform with white hem. "A- Are you sure-?"

"Come," Setsuka commanded, walking in. The fire-crow took flight, beckoning as it glided. Ryuusei rushed after, his feet almost tripping as he walked in.

The night air grew even colder as he followed, though the worst must have been kept at bay as the crow floated by him, the smells of wet earth dampened by cold. Around him, in the cave, spectral colours shifted, faded, changed, and melded like the Aurora Borealis against the very rock itself. Obviously, Setsuka had set up while he was settling his daily Duel.

"Apart," Setsuka whispered commandingly.

The colours shifted, their flow deepening, the flow quickening. A light breeze blew past, bringing in the earthy scent of water and mud, along with that distinct fresh smell of plant life and grass, rich and fruitful. Dark greens and bright yellow came to dominate, and a moment later resolved themselves into rolling fields of flat green with eggshell-white walls of a fort visible in the distance, high and strong.

Sunlight played from overhead, the orange-yellow darker light of dusk or dawn, and the breeze played over their hair and faces like a lover's fingers.

It was only then that Ryuusei realised, that the way was open. She had brought it forth so smoothly that where image gave way to reality was indistinct.

"You will learn," Marguerite scowled, floating beside him. "Anyone can do this. It is merely a matter of focus."

"We're... we're back," Ryuusei whispered, deciding to suspend disbelief like he had when the Madame had taken him through her full range of abilities. "But... the Luminous Spark is so far..."

"To use the power of Summer that dwells with you, you must discard the ideas of human rationality," Setsuka's words snapped him back to reality. "We will travel by air."

"Huh?" Ryuusei blinked as she raised a hand. "We're currently in the middle of-"

"This is the Sogen, which flows by the river of nine diversion, or Élivágar as it is called in this world," Setsuka answered. "Come to your queen, Clausolas!"

Mere moments had passed as a high-pitched whistling filled the air and overhead, the sleek bird-like machine descended, gleaming in the faint light.

"Call something large enough to hold you," Setsuka told him as she mounted it. Despite that there was no saddle by which to make mounting easy, she swung up as easily as if she had caught a stirrup in mid-air. "Of course, it must be a creature that is under Summer's command that will come to you. Otherwise..."

"I don't have to call its name, right?" Ryuusei muttered, looking away.

"Names have power, but feel free to do what you wish," Marguerite, now solid, answered. She was riding her staff like a broom again, the flowered end pointing back as she floated. "Well?"

Ryuusei put his fingers to his lips and whistled. For a while, nothing happened until a whinny split the silence and gallops sounded across soft ground, the Firewing Pegasus folding its wings as it slowed to a canter with its hooves touching the ground.

"Erm..." the young man regarded the flaming horse warily, running a cautious hand along its mane. Once satisfied that the mane was not about to set him on fire, it took a while to figure out how to mount a horse bareback.

"Bravo," Setsuka clapped as he took a running jump, grabbing the horse as a vaulting horse before neatly sliding to grip with his thighs.

"Never thought that Kajiki-sensei would have something good to teach..." Ryuusei muttered mutinously.

The equine monster pawed for a moment, testing, before it started on a trot that accelerated to a canter and gallop quickly, before a single thump and the flaming wings spread wide. For security, Ryuusei had ended up hooking his legs on either side of the wings' roots, which hardly seemed to disturb the horse as he held on for dear life.

Beside him, Marguerite was laughing. Setsuka was primly riding the Ally of Justice monster side-saddle and hardly seemed affected that they were flying.

"How are you not slipping off?" he demanded hotly. The Pegasus gave a whinny to which he responded with an apologetic pat. Again came the looks.

The Luminous Spark came closer, the wings of metallic and flaming spread wide as the walls loomed against, gliding with a grace and speed that should not have been theoretically possible. They did a circle around the towers, gliding out as they reached a stretch of turrets.

It was at the looming turrets of the Shine Palace that the Firewing Pegasus harrumphed, its hooves ready to lash out and its wings spread low. It suddenly reared up, the force billowing against the fiery wings like a parachute, the drag force slowing enough for the Pegasus to hit ground at a fast gallop. Ryuusei groaned, grabbing on for dear life.

There was a soft scream as Firewing Pegasus slowed to a canter soon enough, and then to a trot, right before it stopped altogether, pawing the ground. Beside it, Clausolas landed with a scratchy sound and a soft caw. Setsuka dismounted at the same time Marguerite floated to a stop, the ice queen fairly unperturbed.

"Oh my," the kindly white-haired woman murmured. Her black dress puffed out in the old Victorian styles, all lace and frills of caramel brown against orange petticoats, and a tiara as fine as spun sugar was nestled against white curls. "Why, I never."

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am," Ryuusei bowed as he helped her up. "Erm, it's my first time flying."

"I can certainly tell," the older woman, or Duel Spirit, giggled. "I am Queen Tiaramisu of the Madolche, Chatelaine of Madolche Château. Present yourself, please."

Ryuusei looked flustered. "Erm, er..."

"Lady Tiaramisu, we are held up for time," Marguerite interrupted, checking a large pocket watch Ryuusei had never seen. "King Summer desperately needs to make himself presentable."

The Duel spirit flushed, if that were even possible. "Oh, you mean, this young man... well, really? How impressive."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Ryuusei bowed as he was badgered off into the castle.

"Oh, don't be so nervous, Your Highness!" the older woman smiled.

"Our arbitrator will be the Herald of the Gentle Darkness," Marguerite imparted as they charged desperately through before being whisked into an alcove. "Hmm... it's time for that trick. Tailor of the Fickle."

"Isn't that-" Ryuusei stuttered as his blazer changed shape, and in the blink of an eye he was wearing a sort of armour in deep red.

"No," Setsuka shook her head, her black uniform glittering with something like diamond-dust before it changed entirely to a gown of blue-white, the hems edged in stark deep blue lace and a headpiece of finely spun gleaming metal of a sort tangled on her crown like a tiara, if tiaras seem to glitter soullessly on the crowns of people. "No armour; he will give the wrong impression. A crown is unnecessary at this juncture, this preliminary meeting is to make clear who is friend and foe."

She considered as it changed. "And to master the art of the impossible dressing."

"This isn't going to fade at midnight or something, right?" Ryuusei asked suspiciously as Marguerite clicked her fingers to change his clothings from a surprisingly comfortable sheikh's robes in gold and green, to a light-armour tunic in red and gold, to something else Ryuusei was not quite sure of but resembled a dress.

"It will change back to your mortal cloths when we get back to the human world," Marguerite distractedly answered. "Officially, you are not King of Summer, though all of Summer will recognise you as such. Therefore, your title shall be the one you inherited upon the death of Tytannial, that of Night Rose Knight."

"Oh," Ryuusei sighed.

"But, everyone will still use 'Your Majesty' to address you," Setsuka interjected.

"To us, you are the one who holds Titania's soul," Marguerite whispered. "Though not everyone will agree with you, you are the one who holds the full might of Summer, powers a tier below the gods and the archangels but powerful nevertheless."

"I... it feels horrible," Ryuusei admitted. "What happens if I screw up."

Marguerite smiled. "You said before, you feel responsible for we of Summer, even though you have met only Aussa, Hiita and I, and your experience with Summer is not positive. Time will improve you, I assure you."

"But you're trusting your lives to me," Ryuusei breathed.

"It is either we trust you, or this blood-sickened peace continues," Marguerite murmured.

_This blood-sickened peace born of fear is what keeps us apart, Ryuusei... I will break it open, so that you and my daughter will finally know not to be isolated by power._

Ryuusei's eyes hardened as the clothings fixed to some light armour, dark blue-black and almost purple, motes shimmering here and there like a night sky of stars, the cloak a deep crimson to swath around him. "Let's do this."

A corner of Setsuka's lips turned up as they exited the alcove to walk down hallways, the corridors surprisingly devoid of any living presence or even guards. It was when they reached the double doors after turning a corner, Marguerite being surprisingly familiar with the place, that Ryuusei realised that the entire population of the palace must have been either at the castle gates, or in this very hall.

Ryuusei had been here exactly once, in his first year when Youkai had somehow escaped to the spirit worlds*. The hall was elegantly simple, a high ceiling with deluxe decoration, a long table and high-backed chairs. Granted, at that time it was just after the Lightsworn Revolution, tending to his knuckles injured after a scuffle with Ryko the Lightsworn Hunter, and he and the rest of the people that came with him had had a hero's welcome, not a king's welcome. This time, either side of the table was already fully occupied, if not by flaming monsters and people in garish shades and tones of red, golds and greens, then by freezing monsters and people in blues, violets and blacks. Ryuusei spotted the stoic Arcana Knight Joker standing at attention by what he assumed to be the warm, or Summer faction, and opposite him was the Chevalier de Fleur by the Winter faction. Only the two knights were silent; the others were currently in an argumentative deadlock that sounded like it could break out into violence at any moment.

A voice coughed by the doors. "His Royal Highness, styled Night Rose Knight, by the agreements of the land Inis Fáil, and to the Imaginary World of the Gensokyo, within the expanse of the floating world of Ukiyo, and by the Illusory Gods of the twelve worlds, and the gods of the three thousand worlds beyond, monarch of the Summer, Chatelaine of Cloch de Fáil, titled Lord of the Black Garden and Master of All Arts."

All parties stopped immediately to stare at him, some with wonder, some with curiosity and others with hostility tempered by something. Ryuusei shifted under the collective gaze.

Another voice. "Her Majesty, styled Lady of the Frost Moon, titled Great Queen of Phantoms, by the agreements of the land Inis Fáil, and to the Imaginary World of the Gensokyo, within the expanse of the floating world of Ukiyo, and by the Illusory Gods of the twelve worlds, and the gods of the three thousand worlds beyond monarch of the Winter, Empress of the Six Domiciles of the Ice Barrier, Queen Winter, Yami, Gensokyo and any and all Dominions beyond, Queen of Air and Darkness, Chatelaine of Lia Fáil-"

"Enough already," Setsuka cut in. "Show us."

From either side appeared the four girls, Aussa and Hiita answering Ryuusei's jerky nod with wan smiles as they showed him to either side of the very head of the wide table. Kuraz the Light Monarch shone there, and beside him was the malevolent presence of Delg the Dark Monarch. Between them was a man in a crimson jacket, his head bowed. Beside each other were Lyna and Dharc respectively, each holding up slates and scribbling furiously.

"Why, you made it," the Madolche monarch greeted him as Ryuusei sat. "Lovely to see you, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Ryuusei," Ryuusei debated titles for a moment. "Tiaramisu-sama," he finally settled.

"Oh, Tiaramisu is the family name," the queen laughed. "Well, it's the only name I have that's frankly usable. I'm no longer the Puddingcess, after all."

"Eh?" Ryuusei considered. "How about Brigid? If I remember, it means 'exalted one'."

"Brigid..." the Madolche Queen repeated as the monsters fell silent once more. "Brigid... yes, I would like that."

"Enough," Kuraz rumbled as the monsters settled.

Aussa, Hiita, what Ryuusei recognised as Flamvell Uruquizas and Infernal Flame Emperor, the newly named Brigid, Dark Voltanis, Great Shogun Shien, Gottoms, Regulus, and an angry-looking Tytannial along with a familiar flaming blue-white dragon were along the right side of Kuraz, Ryuusei noted. The left seated Wynn, Eria, Dewloren and a tall woman in the blue robes of the Ice Barrier, the Harpie Queen, what Ryuusei recognised as Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World, Maiden of the Aqua, the Archfiend Empress, Dark Necrofear, Fabled Valkyrus, and Zeman the Ape King. The tension and hostility was thick, that much was evident, and Ryuusei idly wondered if both standing armies were currently outside the city waiting for any signs of fighting.

That was worrying.

The man sat up, and Ryuusei caught sight of wildly cut brown hair, a wide-open expressive face, and eyes of gold.

"Yusei?"

Ryuusei blinked at the name. "Excuse me?"

The man in the red jacket, which Ryuusei realised with a sickening clarity as the Osiris Red of Duel Academia, rubbed his eyes. "No, Yusei doesn't have red hair... you're King of the Summer." Those gold eyes narrowed. "You're human." It was a statement.

"Fudo Ryuusei," Ryuusei introduced himself. "Fudo Yusei is my father."

"Oh!" the man grinned, the expression easy on his face. "Yuuki Judai."

"I know," Ryuusei honestly answered. "A pleasure to meet you, Judai-san."

"Just Judai. Seriously..." Judai sighed at the monsters glaring daggers each at the opposing faction. "You're... fate does funny things. You're... so young."

"Long story," Ryuusei murmured as Marguerite flickered beside him.

"Spirit partner?" Judai brightened, indicating the Witch of the Time Flower.

"Yes," Ryuusei answered. "Erm, not very auspicious first impression, but I think we're getting used to each other." As he spoke, the Dandylion leapt to the table and stuck its tongue out at Judai before nestling on Ryuusei's lap. "Sorry."

"They're fun!" Judai brightened.

Setsuka gave a delicate cough as Ryuusei and her sat opposite each other. "Can we begin? I would like to hear quite a few of the arguments before our time is up and this session has to be adjourned."

"Agreed," Kuraz murmured as Marguerite pulled out her watch again. "I therefore announce the opening of negotiations for the armistice between the Courts of the Summer and Winter."

* * *

_***Infernity Mirage, Second Arc.**_

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**__**  
Name:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	26. XXIII: Alchemy Cycle

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXIII: Alchemy Cycle**

At the same time as the beginning of monumental negotiations in another dimension of the spirit worlds, there were other, far more mundane things going on in the Movement itself.

"We're understaffed!" Kaido was currently haranguing Satoshi over the phone. "Shut up, Shinamori! I got a perfectly good place to be when you're on that bloody island, so stuff it and play like you mean it!"

"Bad argument?" Koichi commented as Kaido threw the phone back into its cradle.

"Don't ask," Kaido snarled. "So, you give me a bill from a bar as work expenses?"

Koichi shrugged. "Suzuki talks a lot when drunk."

Kaido's eyes narrowed, and Koichi shifted under his all-seeing gaze before the former gave a dismissive sniff. "I think only Tsugare wears that cologne."

Koichi swallowed. "I ran out. He offered."

Kaido looked at him, eyes low. There was a betting pool of whether the Boss learned to be terrifyingly condescending from Kaido or vice versa. "Of course you did. So, the Excalibur?"

"Kisaragi bought it himself, with a lot of money in notes of small denomination," Koichi answered quickly. "He was also talking a lot about his new employment. A wannabe gentleman, to quote Suzuki."

"A gentleman..." Kaido considered as a loud bang could be heard on the floor below.

"_I wanna go to the GeneX I wanna go to the GeneX I wanna go to the GeneX!_"

"_Finish your work first!_" Rick's strident voice broke in.

"_But it's boring!"_

"_It's necessary!"_

"_Both of you shut up!_" Rose's roar echoed.

"Are they alright...?" Koichi murmured.

Kaido gave a half-hearted shrug. "Who knows. Anyway, keep an ear out. Boss will want to know what's happening." A hand was applied to his face, narrowly missing the wire-rim glasses. "Why was I left here...?"

* * *

Somewhere within the Movement building, the receptionist blinked as three people passed through. Although the first floor was open to the public, the presence of strangers in the lobby was still unusual, and none of them had had an appointment.

Discreetly, she pressed a button below the counter and went back to analysing the security monitors.

Natashi Kiyomi was hiding a smirk as he clicked the lift button for the floors. "We're in."

Behind him, Lilith scowled. "Right..."

Within seconds, there was a soft _ding_ before the doors scrolled open and the two, plus Ryuuga, paced through.

"Ex," Ryuuga remarked at the dark tiles as all three turned a corner to be faced with a Kurosaki Ichigo cosplayer and a dark-haired girl in the middle of a shouting match.

"_I wanna go I wanna go I wanna go!_"

"_No you can't!_" the cosplayer bellowed. "_From now on, all your opinions are rejected! Got that, dumbass?_"

"_W- What the hell is that? What kind of tyranny is this?_"

"_Shut up! The one behind on their work doesn't get to complain! Just sit down and do your ****ing work!_"

"_8C __****!_"

"..." Ryuuga gaped. "Kurosaki Ichi-"

"No!" Rick yelled at them. Then, the two arguers realised those three.

The girl's eyes widened at Kiyomi, and Kiyomi recognised her. "Shit."

"Natashi Kiyomi!"

The three ran the moment she yelled, and the Americans gave chase.

"You know them?" Lilith cursed.

"Anna Shiloh used to hold _Areadbhair_," Kiyomi elaborated. "Split up!"

"Got it!" All three split, the psychics giving chase.

Ryuuga cursed a few moments later as he reached a dead end, turning back to be faced with a black, silver and gold machine-like thing and the Kurosaki lookalike scowling at him.

"I have no idea who the hell are you," the psychic grumbled. "But, for breaking and entering, you're under arrest by the Arcadia Movement."

"I don't want to be told that by a Kurosaki impersonator," Ryuuga scowled as he activated the DuelDisk. "Do we Duel?"

"Yes," Rick answered. "You know, I like Neo Domino City for one reason."

"Oh, which one?" Ryuuga snorted.

"The Arcadia Rights Bill," Rick smirked. "Less messy."

"Duel!"

Kiyomi snarled as he was confronted by Anna later.

"Payback time, bastard!" Anna screamed.

"Duel!"

In another area, Liliana Arden, or Lilith as she thought herself as, cursed as she came face to face with Rose. "I don't think we can negotiate?"

"No," Rose shook her head slowly.

Liliana tapped a finger on her DuelDisk, before pulling out a taser. "What's stopping me from using this?"

"Me," the taser was consumed by fire in a flash as Liliana dropped it.

"Oh my," Liliana murmured as Kaido advanced.

"Got tipped off when the shouting match stopped," Kaido grumbled. "Koichi's already left, and Tsugare's with him... you are?"

"Does it matter?" Liliana questioned as swarms of insects seemed to appear around her.

"Well, then let's get to business," Kaido shrugged. "Liliana Arden, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, as well as being stupid enough not to surrender."

Liliana's eyes were fevered, as if she was insane. "And how are you going to keep me in cuffs, then?"

"Duel!" both declared.

Liliana: LP 8000

Kaido: LP 8000

"Draw!" Liliana called. "I summon Inzektor Dragonfly [1000/1800] to the field. With that, I equip Inzektor Hornet in my hand to Dragonfly. Then, I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kaido called. "I summon the Spellbook Magician of Prophecy [500/400]."

"Huh?" Liliana groaned as the grouchy magician appeared. "What's that?"

"The magician is the card that commences the road. His effect allows me to grab a Spellbook Spell card, such as Spellbook Star Hall," Kaido neutrally answered. "I then activate the Continuous Spell, Spellbook Star Hall."

The scene changed to one, of a starry-themed room, ornate and classic in design.

"With that, I play Magical Dimension!" Kaido called. "I tribute Spellbook Magician to special summon Temperance of Prophecy [1000/1000] from my hand and destroy your Inzektor Hornet. Temperance is patience, something you can learn."

"When Hornet is sent to the grave while equipped to Dragonfly, Dragonfly allows me to special summon another Inzektor monster, such as Inzektor Centipede [1600/1200]," Liliana interjected.

"Then I activate the Field Spell, The Grand Spellbook Tower," Kaido announced. "When a Spellbook Spell is activated, Temperance can be tributed to special summon a level five or higher Spellcaster Type monster with either Light or Dark Attribute. Come, High Priestess of Prophecy!"

In a flash, the pink-haired Spellcaster materialised [2500/2100].

"I activate the Spellbook of Secrets, to search out a Spellbook of Eternity to add to my hand," Kaido declared. "Banishing Spellbook of Secrets, I use the effect of High Priestess to destroy Inzektor Dragonfly."

Liliana held up her arms to shield herself. "Amusing. But you have only secured yourself a high-level monster."

"When a Spellbook card is activated, Star Hall gains a Spell Counter, which gives all Spellcasters one hundred attack power boost [2500/2100 → 2700/2100]." Kaido called. "Battle! High Priestess, destroy Inzektor Centipede with Arcana Force!"

Liliana: LP 8000 → LP 6900

Kaido: LP 8000

"Now, I activate Spellbook of Eternity to return a banished Spellbook Spell card, such as Spellbook of Secrets, to my hand," Kaido called. "I set a card, turn end."

"Draw," Liliana scowled. "I summon another Dragonfly, which allows me to equip Hornet from the grave. I send Hornet to the grave, and activate Dragonfly's effect to special summon Inzektor another Centipede. With that, Hornet's ability activates to destroy your High Priestess. To Inzektor Centipede, I equip the Hornet to Centipede. Sending Hornet to the grave once more, I destroy The Grand Spellbook Tower!"

"The effect of Grand Spellbook Tower, when destroyed, I can special summon a Spellcaster from my hand or deck with a level equal to or less than the number of Spellbook Spells in the graveyard," Kaido announced. "There are Eternity, and now the Tower, so I choose Stoic of Prophecy [300/200] in defence mode. The tower has been struck."

"Ha!" Liliana gave a laugh. "Dragonfly!"

The monster was easily made short work of.

"And, then Centipede!" Liliana boasted as the monster swooped in.

Kaido: LP 8000 → LP 6400

Liliana: LP 6900

"When Stoic is sent to the graveyard, I take a level three Prophecy monster, such as Hermit of Prophecy and add it to my hand," Kaido shrugged off the pain. "You done?"

"Turn end," Liliana seemed displeased. "Don't you feel the pain?"

"Draw," was the only answer. "I summon Hermit of Prophecy [1200/700]. Activate the set card, Spellbook of Life. I banish Spellbook Magician in the grave, revealing Spellbook of Secrets in my hand as the cost, and the special summoning Temperance and increasing her level by five. Hermit gains two levels to level five. Overlay both Temperance and Hermit, Exceed Summon! Come, Empress of Prophecy!"

Liliana looked vaguely unimpressed as the green-robed empress [2000/1700] appeared. "And?"

"Activating the effect of Empress," Kaido declared. "By detaching one Exceed unit, I shuffle my deck, before revealing the top five cards of it and then destroying as many monster on the field up to the number of Spellbook Spells revealed this way, before I return the cards in any order. Come, deal the hand of fate!"

Liliana stared as he shuffled with speed and precision, before revealing the terrible glimpses of green amongst the five cards.

"Three Spellbook Spells," Kaido noted as the insects blew up. "Then, I activate Spellbook of Secrets to gain Spellbook of Power. Activate Spellbook of Power, Empress gains one thousand attack points. On top of that, my Empress gains three hundred attack power for every Exceed material attached to a monster I control, including itself, and six hundred now from Star Hall [2000/1700 → 3900/1700]."

"Three thousand?" Liliana mouthed.

"Battle!" Kaido commanded as the Spellcaster lifted her hand. "Imperatrice!"

Liliana: LP 6900 → LP 3000

Kaido: LP 6400

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Kaido commented as Liliana staggered up.

"Uh... you... you're..." Liliana growled. "Monster..."

"That would depend on your definition of the term," Kaido answered. "Is a monster someone who uses their powers without problems, and yet is outcast? Or is it someone who wears the mask of civilisation? Liliana Arden, disaster struck early from a young age. Led astray to the Underground, found herself addicted to the dark side. Her identity became one with the Underground, as the prominent member Lilith. The first member to fall, you joined Central soon after, and used your teaching position to lead other students down the same dark path you fell down."

Liliana stared at him, her wide eyes showing dilating pupils. "H- How do you know all that?"

"Poor thing," Kaido murmured. "I set a card, turn end. Empress's attack goes back to normal and I search for a Spellbook Spell card [3900/1700 → 2900/1700]."

"D- Draw!" Liliana shook her head. "Well, whatever monster's tricks you have is not enough. I summon my last Dragonfly [1000/1800]! Equip Hornet from the graveyard, and I send Hornet to the graveyard to destroy your Empress!"

"Quick-play, Spellbook of Wisdom," Kaido announced. "I choose to use the effect that my Empress is unaffected by all other Spells for this turn. Since the effect of Inzektor Hornet was as an Equip Spell, the effect is valid and Empress is not destroyed. Furthermore, since a Spellbook Spell card was activated, Star Hall gains one more counter and therefore Empress gains more attack power [2900/1700]."

"But, I can special summon another Centipede," Liliana protested as the monster appeared. "Equip Hornet once more, and repeat, destroying Spellbook Star Hall!"

Kaido shook his head as they returned to the hallway lined with polished full-length windows. "With that, I take a level seven or lower Spellcaster Type monster from my deck and add it to my hand, gee, thanks. Let's go with something I haven't tried before, but to do it... I'll take Fool of Prophecy for now."

"I set a card, turn end!" Liliana spat.

"Draw!" Kaido called. "Activate Spellbook of Secrets once more, to search out Spellbook of Life. I banish Hermit and reveal the other Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere to special summon Temperance of Prophecy as a level six monster. I tribute Temperance of Prophecy, to activate the effect of Temperance to special summon Reaper of Prophecy!"

The _slick-slick_ sound of a very sharp scythe seemed to ring, the Spellcaster summoned dark and malevolent against the brightness of the Empress of Prophecy [2000/1600].

"The effect of Reaper of Prophecy is threefold," Kaido began. "Let's recount... Tower, two Secrets, Power, two Life, not to mention the Spellbook Star Hall, and I have five or more Spellbook Spells in the graveyard. When I have three or more, Reaper gains six hundred attack [2000/1600 → 2600/1600]. When I have four or more, I get to add a Spellbook Spell card from my deck to my hand, and I'll add Spellbook of Fate. When the Spellbook count reaches five or more, I can special summon a level five or higher Light or Dark Attribute Spellcaster to the field, such as Prophecy Destroyer, though the last is kind of inapplicable at the moment. It is quite a misunderstood card. The Reaper, or Death, symbolises change, conclusion, an end that brought about change.."

"Quit playing games with me!" Liliana snapped. "If you want to play, then I'll get the Duel Match Death-rope. Then we'll _play _by my rules."

"Perhaps you misunderstand me," Kaido commented, hardly seeming perturbed. "Well, a fortune-telling is a contract, and so... I activate Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere. Since I have five or more Spellbooks in the graveyard, I can reveal the top two cards of the deck, and add any revealed Spellbook Spells in my hand and reshuffle the rest into the deck. Of course, I was allowed to edit my deck earlier thanks to Empress, and so I add both into my hand. With that, I activate the effect of Empress, detaching one Exceed material to shuffle my deck and reveal the top five cards of my deck. Come, deal us the hand of fate..."

"Stop that about fate already!" Liliana spat. "I don't care about fate! You don't decide my fate!"

"Of course I do not," Kaido answered as he revealed the cards in hand. "However, there are forces that rule over destiny, and it is unwise to offend them. Nothing in this world is coincidence; everything is _hitsuzen. _Continuing, we have ourselves two Spellbooks, one of Fate, and one of Sepher. Quite unusual here, really."

Liliana twitched as her monsters were destroyed. "Quit your yap."

"Activate Spellbook of Fate," Kaido announced. "I banish a Spellbook of Secrets in the grave to bounce that set card back to your hand."

Liliana tried to hide a scowl as her Impenetrable Attack was bounced.

Kaido pointed. "Empress, direct attack with Imperatrice!"

Liliana: LP 3000 → LP 1000

Kaido: LP 6400

"Reaper, shatter those chains of words," Kaido murmured.

Liliana: LP 1000 → LP 0

Kaido: LP 6400

"H- How?" Liliana whispered as she slowly began to back to the window.

"Your style is very distinctive, Lilith," Kaido shrugged. "Thankfully, neither of us know each other's decks, hence you could hardly have formulated a plan as fast as I had. Furthermore, though I do not know your strategy, Duel Monsters is as much a mind game as anything else. In a sense, you are trying to use words to trick people into the crevices of their own hearts, and when they lose it is to the weakness of their own heart. To people like us, we need foreknowledge to work, and it is because of the curse of these eyes that I have that advantage, Liliana Arden, or Lilith as you seem to fancy yourself."

Her breathing rate was increasing as the dark wings of the Inzektor monsters appeared.

"Oh my~" Kaido bared his teeth in a savage smile. "Liliana, Liliana... do you know what's going to happen?"

Liliana screamed, backing away as she hit the windows, pounding and smudging the impeccable Plexiglass before she ran for the emergency panels. "_Stay away, stay away!_"

A hysteric shriek followed as she reached for the emergency hammer and broke through the fire panel. The shrill fire alarm, the crash of breaking glass and screams as a warm body tumbled out from the tenth storey and crashed...

From above, Kaido shook his head at the hole. "Damn. Madame Shimotsuki wasn't joking when she said that humans are idiots."

* * *

At the same time when Kaido was playing mind games, Koichi was suffering. Not only was Tsugare being distractingly flirting, or acting like it to fool their informer, but the psychic's natural talent and grace made it look like he was being lavished attention of the most high.

Sweet, for who would not miss something like a beauty devoted to them, but also torturous, because even though Tsugare's choice of clothes made it clear that he was male, there was something about him that was also distinctly feminine to the eye that could cause questions of anyone's sexuality. In short, the most exquisite torture that was unfortunately compulsory because of the damned Shimotsuki Setsuka.

Suzuki had laughed as the stool pigeon left. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

"I'm straight!" Koichi yelled desperately after the informer.

Behind the counter, Rally snickered. "You should give him a break, Tsugare-san."

"But he gave beautiful results," Tsugare cast a look of fake innocence over the Margarita he had ordered.

Koichi looked at the lager he had been nursing for an hour, and from the screwed expression on his face, he could have been mentally debating the chances of repeating the same thing that led to him meeting Misawa Tsugare for the first time. From the long sigh he gave a heartbeat later, the conclusion was evident.

"Been celibate for long?" Rally gave the detective a sympathetic look as he set the familiar Screwdriver, the vodka and orange juice beckoning to Koichi.

"Hard to find a girl as a detective," Koichi affirmed as he took the glass to down it. "Especially one as pretty or as intelligent as Tsugare-san here."

"Why thank you," Tsugare inclined his head. "Many people focus on the pretty part more than the intelligent part. Boss has a way of focusing on both."

Koichi coughed. "So, you were in London, right?"

"Long story," Tsugare shrugged. "I failed. We were supposed to get a guy in for corrupt practices and human trafficking. It was reported as sexual harassment."

"Huh?" Koichi gaped. "You were deported?"

Tsugare groaned. "No, I was the one being sexually harassed, which led to the discovery of corrupt practices and human trafficking. I failed because I got the guy on the _wrong_ charge in the first place."

"Wrong as in, he's going to be released or wrong as in...?" Koichi trailed off.

"Wrong as in the kind Boss uses to drive her point in," Tsugare groaned. "Completely useless and uke are going to be party terms. When she gets shirty, she might even use... _irony_."

Koichi shifted his left arm across his chest. "It's... well... okay, it is bad. Ever thought about getting another job?"

Tsugare's laugh now was bitter. "Before I came to the Movement, there was no one outside the dark world who'd hire me because of my powers or my family. Sometimes... no, I don't want to talk about it. The Movement is the only place I know. You know... the prospect of leaving the Movement was raised sometimes. Seeing the world, meeting new people, the like. Yes, I've seen the worst of society. Yes, I've met new people after my ass or beating them back with monsters. D- Did you ever feel like that, that you can't think of what lies outside of the Movement?"

"The Arcadia Movement...?" Koichi shook his head. Somehow, the bar had cleared, leaving relative privacy as Rally left to attend to more customers. "I was never officially affiliated with it. Sure, having connections to the terrifying psychic was useful, but I first met Shimotsuki and Kaido in a case. I was attached to the European Movement, and I left soon after because I could only see spirits, including my Cloudians. My powers were best used where I could reach people, rather than isolated. Shimotsuki completely agreed, and loaned me the capital to repay it. Well, I was lucky enough to repay her with a few big jobs."

Tsugare gave a hiccough, the scent of orange liqueur wafting from him. "Oh, that... Rally, another one. Erm, where do I start... I was born the first son of the family. My family, we're all cursed."

'Cursed?' Koichi mouthed quietly.

Another sniff as the Margarita glass bore the brunt of Tsugare's steady look. "I got the curse of having two different eyes, the first since Great-Grandfather Eri. Ryokai was born a year later, and soon Mother died. Father never paid attention to me. When I was growing, I was deemed unsuitable as material for the family and thrown out, although I was already destroying things with Duel Monsters then. I was found by the Madame, and brought to the Movement. To receive such kindness... I tried, I really tried... That time, I had a high school diploma, I finished uni, and... and the Madame died."

The detective looked noticeably more flustered as Tsugare seemed to break down. "The Madame?"

"I- I didn't know what to do," Tsugare whimpered quietly. "And, the Missy was so assured, even when Nowaki came... the Missy became Boss today. I- I can't see beyond the darkness, but the Missy... the Missy has l- led us to the light at the end of the tunnel. Even if I- I want to leave, even if I'm e- encouraged... I- I can't see past it. It's like f- fog over everything, blinding and h- hiding." A thud as the glass met the counter.

Koichi groaned as the clearly very wasted Tsugare laid his head on the counter. "How much did you have to drink...?"

"W- Why am I even telling you this, anyway...?" Tsugare's mumble could be heard from Koichi's seat next to him. "Y- You're straight, you d- don't... need me..."

Koichi shook his head, rubbing the knuckles of his free hand on his brow since his other hand was being nuzzled by Tsugare. "Warm..."

Worse than a flirty Tsugare, was an emotional, roaring drunk and clearly affection-starved person that even the seemingly omnipotent Shimotsuki Setsuka could not provide for. "Guess it's just us lonely men tonight," Koichi murmured, using the hand being nuzzled to brush Tsugare's cheek.

* * *

As police cruisers gathered around the drowned body of the white-haired woman, Kiyomi slipped away into the shadows, muttering a variety of curses in German, Italian, and oddly enough Urdu as he dialled quickly on his phone.

"Boss," he gave a curt greeting once the dial tone switched off. "Satonaka got himself caught covering me, and Arden's dead. Again."

Silence except for Kiyomi's panting. "What? Satonaka? No, I don't know if he lived. Myself, I only narrowly won against Shiloh again. I don't know what happened to Arden, but it's enough to get Ms Mind Games screaming and throwing herself down ten stories. We're still proceeding?"

More silence. Then... "I understand, sir. I'll head to Academy Island right now."

Overhead, under the continuous whine of helicopter rotors, Satonaka Erika could hardly sleep. Every once in a while, she kept peeking out of the windows towards the skyline of Neo Domino City, the Infinity Monument visible but just barely. Nearing to them was a dark spot, with just barely enough light to show that it was Duel Academia Central in the distance. Academy Island was here...

"Satonaka-san?" Kaiba Kisara murmured. "Don't worry. You should catch some sleep."

"I cannot sleep, Missy." That was the truth at least.

Below them was another dark spot, this one a ferry. On this ferry currently headed for Academy Island, Shinamori Satoshi was slightly worried.

Okay, very worried. As was becoming a recurring pattern for two years, the source of his worry was in the very same building that had once contained the woman Satoshi had hated with all his heart. Kaido had wanted to explore the place where the Three Phantom Beasts were supposedly held, Satoshi was completely not prepared to have Kaido see anything he should not have, and an argument was prompted. Kaido won by calling his cellphone from _that building_ when Satoshi was about to embark on the ferry.

Over the horizon, the Arcadia Movement building's air-plane lights winked, as if mocking him.

"_Dios mios_," the other man aboard this anomalous ferry yawned. He has relatively short black hair with the front waved up and his fringe dyed orange over amber brown eyes. Over his right hand, he has a long scar, and another X-shaped scar was prominent on his left cheek. With tanned skin and an athletic build, the khakis he wore with his own natural mixed Hispanic features seemed to lend the air of the Indiana Jones adventurer. "Stop worrying already."

"Viper, shut up if you have nothing constructive to offer," Satoshi countered. "Argh, why did Blazeus have to leave at this time?"

The other Duellist, one Adrian 'Viper' Rodriguez, frowned. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen the flaming lizard anywhere... no wonder it's so oddly quiet. Where did the flaming lizard go?"

Satoshi gave a shrug. "Something about a conference. Then he flew."

A dark presence gathered about Adrian, coils of smooth and dry reptilian skin curling about as a woman's voice intoned with a side of sibilant hiss: "_Here we are... once more..._"

The pieces gather. The board is being set.

* * *

_**I feel that somehow, I couldn't grasp the true personality of Adrian. For those who found the new guy familiar, Adrian Rodriguez is a character from **__**Serpentdragon**__** I loaned for the purposes of this tournament, or arc, or the rest of the fic. He appeared first in YuGiOh 5Ds: World's Ascension, which was a collaboration fic between **__**Serpentdragon**__** and **__**Barett M107**__** that was mysteriously deleted and reposted again, only to be deleted the moment I decide I want to see how the character was originally interpreted. Now I have to reconstruct Adrian based on the few impressions by memory.**_

_**Speaking of which, is it me, or that Koichi Yamamoto's profile would fit a certain Drake Lancaster...?**_

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**__**  
Name:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	27. XXIV: Ceasefire

_**Boss Rush**_

_**18 December 2012: Re-edited to remove paragraphs adapted from Heleentje into a more acceptable form. This author submit sincere apologies to Heleentje, and hopes that Heleentje would forgive a fellow author for this mistake. LLS**_

* * *

**XXIV: Ceasefire**

It was the first day of the armistice between Summer and Winter.

Representing the Summer faction were Aussa, Hiita, what Ryuusei recognised as Flamvell Uruquizas and Infernal Flame Emperor, the newly named Brigid, Madolche Queen Tiaramisu, Dark Voltanis, Great Shogun Shien, Gottoms, Regulus, and an angry-looking Tytannial along with a familiar flaming blue-white dragon named as Blazeus, Dragon of the Roaring Flames were along the right side of Kuraz, Ryuusei noted. Standing at attention was the Arcana Knight Joker, his stoic and slightly intimidating demeanour at odds with the brightness of the place.

The Winter faction seated not only Setsuka, but also Wynn, Eria, Dewloren and a tall blue-haired woman in the blue robes of the Ice Barrier, the Harpie Queen, what Ryuusei recognised as Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World, the Maiden of the Aqua, the Archfiend Empress, Dark Necrofear, Fabled Valkyrus, and Zeman the Ape King. At attention opposite the Arcana Knight was the Chevalier de Fleur.

Mediating the conflict were Kuraz the Light Monarch, Delg the Dark Monarch, the Herald of the Gentle Darkness Yuuki Judai, and assisting them were the remaining two neutral Charmers, Dharc and Lyna. All of the arbitrators looked like they had gone through hell and back, or needed coffee.

The more time spent in this armistice, and Ryuusei could already appreciate why the turnover rate for ministers was so high in Japan: politics _sucked._ The tension and hostility was thick in the air; that much was evident, and Ryuusei idly wondered if standing armies were currently outside the city waiting for any signs of fighting.

Currently, they had just got past the subject of the occupied Searing Land – to be returned to Summer – and that the neutrality of the Magical Citadel of Endymion be respected. Now an impasse had cropped up...

"What do you mean, the Sogen is Winter territory?" Uruquizas roared. "This is preposterous! The Sogen is clearly within Summer's boundaries!"

The Archfiend Empress laughed. "Well, if you didn't lose it to us then it wouldn't be!"

"Shut up, cold-hearted hag!" Hiita countered. "Anyway, to maintain the neutrality of Endymion you have to withdraw from Sogen! So there!"

"I doubt it," Eria murmured. "Nowhere in the agreement has it said that to maintain neutrality, we must withdraw military presence."

"I do not think the presence of two standing armies near the Citadel communicates a willingness to neutrality," Gottoms interjected.

"You would think that, eh?" Reign-Beaux leered. "Well, the best way to ensure neutrality is to put it between the Fiends and the Abyss, right?"

"We have no security concerns since our Hunting Ground is protected by the Élivágar from the Summer front," the Harpie Queen Aria added. "In fact, we welcome the neutrality of the Magical Citadel, and hope to gain opportunities from that region."

""Lemuria has no opinions regarding the neutrality of the Citadel of Endymion," the Maiden, Calypso, agreed. "In fact, we encourage it, since the naval trade upon which Atlantis and Lemuria depends on would flourish."

"Yes, the Shogunate has no difficulties regarding the neutrality of Endymion," the Shogun agreed. "However... the Zombies that stray through the Wasteland from Zombie World are becoming troublesome. If the Six Samurai are forced to mobilise, we fear that perhaps Queen Winter or King Summer may misconstrue our intentions."

"Bah!" Zeman huffed. "What we should do is surround the Citadel! The beasts of the Closed Forest can do that. And, if perhaps we could station troops at the Ancient Forest as well..."

"Zeman, Ancient Fairy-sama forbade your presence," Regulus growled. "Do you wish to offend Ancient Fairy-sama this much?"

The only few beside the Monarchs, the Herald and their help, plus the rulers of Summer and Winter to have actively discussed the subject were fairly few. The Knights of both, plus of Summer: Infernal Flame Emperor, Blazeus, Brigid, Tytannial, Voltanis. Of Winter's leaders to have absented were both of the Ice Barrier, Dark Necrofear, and oddly enough Fabled Valkyrus.

The Herald shifted, standing to signal the end of active debate. "Okay, guys, let up. Leaving aside the subject of the Magical Citadel for the moment, since we have too many opinions about Sogen as well. The Winter forces occupying the Searing Land is to be withdrawn, effectively immediately upon adjournment. The Closed Forest is to respect the neutrality of the Sogen Grasslands, and the Grasslands are to be open, as they already are, with protection from the Summer forces based in the Forests and Black Garden. Winter is also to withdraw from the Forests they are occupying, and the Dark World-Pandemonium coalition army is to commence withdrawal from threatening the Canyon and the Luminous Spark within the next three months after assisting with reparations. More details may be worked out at a later date."

At least they were _somewhere_. From what could be gleaned from Setsuka's glares to the other Winter-bound leaders, it could have been a lot worse. They could have gone _nowhere._

"Concerning the extradition of individuals from both parties," Judai considered. "I do not believe the Harpies are at fault, for clearing the battlefields of civilian monsters, and I believe that their non-discriminatory practices speak of fair play in war. Even though they have merely obeyed the orders of the Winter Queen in Echidna, their impartiality speaks to me as a warrior. I commend the Harpie clan of Echidna, and I do not believe that the Cyber Harpie Lady Azzurra be extradited when her duty merely goes above and beyond the call of duty."

"Seconded," Ryuusei nodded.

"Agreed," Setsuka spoke up. Marguerite stood by the Night Rose Knight, stony-faced as she watched the proceedings.

"You've murdered our friends and our families. Do you really expect us to let you get away with it?" Tytannial huffed. "King Summer, you are young yet, you have not truly understood her actions. She has murdered Summer-bound!"

"Why not? You expect us to let _you_ get away with it," Aria sniffed disdainfully.

"Why-"

"Enough," Ryuusei groaned. "As I see it, Azzurra was doing her duty. Clearing the battlefields of civilians before the battle takes place is something hardly required to do, and she could have done it sloppily. I find it admirable, even for a monster supposedly the enemy, to clear the field of Summer and Winter alike before the battles have taken place. Do we have a record of civilian casualties?"

"The Dark Sage will be on his way to present the findings of the war," Setsuka answered. "We will have to return by then, but we will know, and so will all parties present here. Aside from Azzurra, are there any other concerns?"

Three hours in. Ryuusei slumped down next to Judai and Marguerite, who was following the debate of Tytannial with an unusual fervour. Or, as much as Marguerite would let him slump, which was not a lot.

"You knew Tytannial, right?" Judai whispered to the Witch of the Time Flower.

Marguerite nodded, not looking away from the former Red Queen. "We were never very close, but we were fellow ladies in the court of Queen Titania."

"Comrades," Judai nodded.

Marguerite only bowed her head. "We have all done terrible things. Does it really matter? We need to end this."

Ryuusei sighed wearily.

There was a shout, and the conversation suddenly devolved into harsh accusations being levelled from all sides, and several unprintable words in harsh consonants that could hardly be transliterated into English, as well as words that would have to be censored upon transliteration into English anyway.

Judai started and quickly got up. "Oi!" he shouted. The room slowly quieted down. Judai waited until all attention was on him before continuing. "Look, most of you are respected leaders gathering here for a ceasefire. This is not a place to start a war, even if you hate each other."

A few people in the audience nodded. A few of the Fiends actually looked contemplative, as if weighing their chances at war.

"And I can't blame anyone for wanting to avenge their loved ones. But this isn't the solution. Hate only creates hate. I don't think I need to tell you that."

A chattering sound from the doll hanging in Dark Necrofear's arms. "Spoken like a true warrior."

"Right," he muttered, then said, louder, "Maybe you'll feel relieved first. Then guilt sets in. Maybe you just killed an innocent. Someone with loved ones, who might want revenge. Maybe you start thinking that those important people wouldn't have wanted this."

"How do you know that?" Another voice, this time from Hiita, shouted. "My people lived by the code of _michizure_!"

Judai acknowledged her with a nod. "Maybe you're right, and they would have wanted you to take revenge. And then, maybe next time someone else comes for you."

More silent, almost belligerent stares and glares, and despite the Royal Decree somewhere about, more weapons being presented.

Marguerite interrupted. "Time runs short."

Kuraz nodded, banging his gavel. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"I kind of feel sorry for every politician who has to sit through this," Ryuusei groaned as he gave the Firewing Pegasus a fruit plucked in the Ancient Forest. The equine whinnied, before spreading its wings to take leave. "And how long more is there?"

"Considering that it's been on and off for a few millennia... erm, a lot of hostilities," Marguerite considered. "Still, if the major clans are trying, it's promising."

"Your turn," Setsuka pointed to a tree as her gown transformed back into uniform. "Imagine a veil, rip through it. Neither Marguerite nor I will always be present."

Ryuusei doggedly raised his hand. "Erm... do I have to say anything?"

"Do you think you have to?" came the vague answer.

The other monarch decided to give up, and made a ripping motion before stepping forward into an equatorial sauna.

"Admirable," Setsuka commented as they entered the cave in the real world once more.

Ryuusei merely made a motion like batting aside a fly, and the rift folded in on itself and vanished. He was so tired, and as the two walked out, the sun was rising. Like from a painted dream, the weariness was fading, and the blood of battle was not about to paint the other-world once again. Like from a painted dream, perhaps, the darkness could give way to the light.

* * *

Since it was technically free time every day during the tournament, Ryuusei chose to turn in. Fully six hours later, he shuffled out of his room shared with his friends, looking slightly more human than the haggard young man who had staggered in at five and promptly turned in without so much as a by-your-leave.

"You're late," Rex muttered as Ryuusei took lunch, the three of them sequestered away from the hordes of milling Duellists, each with hungry gazes and possibly Duel-mad.

"Sorry," Ryuusei muttered. "Long talk."

"Mmm," Chase said nothing. "Anything done?"

"None," Ryuusei gazed at the beach, the sea breeze tickling his red bangs. "Only some minor things. Well, I know that one never said anything, but it's getting ridiculous. Like they _can't_ be civilised."

"Yo!" all three members of Team Black Knights turned to regard the tall Satoshi, and a man slightly shorter than Satoshi dressed like Indiana Jones with a red bandanna around his neck with the Fire Duellist.

"Satoshi-san!" Rex greeted. "And...?"

"Ah, right," Satoshi smirked. "This is Adrian Rodriguez, nicknamed Viper."

"_Hola_!" Adrian nodded. "Call me Viper. Everyone does."

"I've heard of him!" Chase sat up. "The Venom Duellist, right? Kiryu-sensei mentioned you."

"The Handless Demon? Flattered," Adrian offered as he indicated his medal. "You think he's going to show up?"

"Don't know," Chase honestly answered. "But, Duellist to Duellist, let's find out."

"Of course," Adrian smiled openly. "I want to play against the student of the Handless Demon as well."

"Duel!"

Adrian: LP 8000

Chase: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw!" Adrian announced. "I summon Venom Snake [1200/600] to the field. I'll play Terraforming to search for the field Spell, and then I activate the signature card of the Venom, Venom Swamp!"

Everyone frowned as mud and water began to form around to surround the Duellists.

"I then set two cards, turn end." Adrian indicated. "At the end phase, Venom Swamp will place a Venom Counter on all non-Venom monsters, decreasing their attack at five hundred per Counter."

"Draw!" Chase yelled. "I'll start with the summon of Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]. By its own effect it moves to defence mode. With that, I activate the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher. I discard an Infernity monster with the effect of Launcher. Then, I set two cards, turn end. Because Necromancer already has zero attack power, the Counter has no effect, and the second effect of Venom Swamp cannot be triggered."

"_Muy bueno_," Adrian nodded. "Draw! I activate the Spell, Trade-In, discarding a level eight monster to draw two cards. Activate the Spell, Snake Rain, to send four Reptile Type monsters from my deck to the graveyard. I send three copies of Venom Cobra and one Venom Boa."

"Venom Cobra?" Rex commented. "Not many Reptile decks run that, I think..."

"I activate the Spell, Viper's Rebirth to revive Venom Boa [1600/1200]." Adrian continued. "Activating the effect of Venom Boa, I place two Venom Counters on Infernity Necromancer. Using Venom Snake, one more Counter on Necromancer. Then, I set a card and end my turn, at which Venom Boa is destroyed. Activate the Continuous Trap, Viper's Grudge. When a Reptile Type monster I control is sent to the graveyard, I special summon a level four or lower Reptile Type monster from my deck, such as Reptilianne Naga [0/0] in defence mode. At the end phase, one Venom Counter on Necromancer and Naga due to Venom Swamp. As Naga was summoned in the end phase, she remains in defence mode."

Chase frowned as he glanced at the Necromancer he controlled being swarmed with Venom Counters in the form of water snakes. "Five Counters... that's pretty dangerous, but what's that in the graveyard?"

"Graveyard?" Rex echoed.

"There are four level eight Reptiles," Satoshi answered. "Gogiga Gagagigo, Reptilianne Vaskii, Evil Dragon Ananta, and one of Duel Monsters' greatest prelude cards, Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Chase decided. "My turn, draw! Activate the Trap, Infernity Inferno, I pitch both cards in my hand and two Infernity monsters in the deck to the graveyard. Now, when my hand is at zero, I use Necromancer's special ability of reviving Infernity Demon [1800/1200]! Using the search effect of Demon, I search for Infernity Mirage. Now, I summon Infernity Mirage [0/0]!"

"Trap card, Venom Burn!" Adrian hurriedly declared. "I remove all Venom Counters from Infernity Necromancer to inflict seven hundred damage per Counter!"

Chase: LP 8000 → LP 5500

Adrian: LP 8000

Chase stiffened as he glared at Adrian. "What's that behind you?"

"Behind...?" Ryuusei stared at the dark presence that had been dominating Adrian's aura since the beginning.

There was a mass of writhing greenish snakes attached to the top half of a female body and the lower half of a giant snake, snakes for hair parting to reveal eyes covered by a solid mask, a small mouth, gold jewellery, composed of a thick choker and belt and bracelets and torc glittering with yet more green.

_He can see us, _the Duel Spirit hissed. _King Summer... and the boy?_

Another dark presence around Chase, the green and purple dragon raising its head. _That one... Vennominaga..._

"Doesn't matter," Chase suddenly decided. "I'll tribute Infernity Mirage to special summon the tuners, Infernity Avenger [0/0] and Infernity Beetle [1200/0]. I tribute Beetle to special summon two more Beetles to the field. Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

Out from the light descends a demonic dragon uglier than sin itself, the waters of the swamp gently rippling as it descended [3000/2400].

"Infernity Death Dragon, attack Venom Snake!" Chase ordered. "Burn in the black flames and be satisfied. Death Fire Blast!

Adrian: LP 8000 → LP 6200

Chase: LP 5500

"The effect of Viper's Grudge activates!" Adrian called. "I special summon another Venom Snake."

"Turn end," Chase declared. "Venom Swamp activates [3000/2400 → 2500/2400]

"Draw!" Adrian called. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Limit Reverse! I can choose a monster with an original attack power of one thousand and below, and special summon it! The snake king's wrath shall be unleashed once more! His body uncoiled, he will crush all in his way! Arise, Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!"

Something rattled as a figure rose from the muddy waters. It wore green robes under a sweeping purple cloak, and bore a golden crown the shape of the top half of a cobra's head to cover its face. Snakes of a greenish hue hissed from all around it's body, and everyone would swear that he could see a forked tongue dart out occasionally [0/0].

"Vennominon gains five hundred attack for each Reptile in my graveyard," Adrian informed Chase. "So, one Snake, three Cobra, one Boa... Yep, five Reptiles. [0/0 → 2500/0]."

"... shit," Chase swore quietly.

"So, using Venom Snake's ability, I add one more Counter to Infernity Death Dragon [2500/2400 → 2000/2400]," Adrian called. "I then move Reptilianne Naga to attack mode. Naga, attack the Infernity Death Dragon!"

Adrian: LP 6200 → LP 4200

Chase: LP 5500

"What?" Chase swore quietly as the dragon transformed into stone [2000/2400 → 0/2400].

"Naga belongs to the family of Reptilianne, an archetype of Reptiles that upon attacking can reduce the attack power of any attacked monster to zero," Adrian answered. "Vennominon, attack Infernity Death Dragon! Venom Blow!"

Chase: LP 5500 → LP 3000

Adrian: LP 4200

"Sacrificing his own life points to get me with more damage... quite a venomous Duellist," Chase commented. "That was a compliment."

"Why, thank you," Adrian smirked. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Chase cried. "Yes! I play the Spell card, ZERO-MAX! Now, my Infernity Death Dragon revives and all monsters with an attack power lower than it is destroyed! Zero to the max, Infernity Death Dragon!"

The ugly dragon reappeared in a blaze of flames that swept the field.

"Trap card open, Rise of the Snake Deity!" Adrian countered. "When Vennominon is destroyed, I can activate this card. The serpent goddess has at last awoken! Her venom shall weaken and wither away all who oppose her! Awaken, Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!"

Snake-skin slithered about, her head of poisonous snakes arose, covering her with that very same malevolent air that was lent to all monsters. The wicked witches, the evil queens, the mad enchantresses. Think of the alluring sirens, the hungry ogresses, the savage she-beasts. Think of them, and remember that somewhere, sometime, they have all been _real _[0/0].

"Like her consort Vennominon, Vennominaga gains five hundred attack for every Reptile in the graveyard, and now there are six," Adrian announced with the flourish of a magician [0/0 → 3000/0]. "Plus, she cannot be affected by magic, traps or monster effects. The Infernity deck depends on Infernity Death Dragon's monster effect to eliminate great beat-sticks, but Vennominaga removes all of that. Plus, Viper's Grudge allows me to special summon another Reptile Type such as Reptilianne Gorgon [1400/1400]."

"What about it?"

"'Scuse me?" Adrian blinked.

"It's not invincible," Chase's aura seemed to growl, as he seemed to take personal offence. "I am a Duellist of the Infernity."

"Yeah... I get that," Adrian nodded.

"No, you don't," Chase growled. "It means, that with nothing left to live for, here we make our stand! Activate the trap, Legacy of Yata-Garasu! This allows me to draw one card. I'll stake my fate on my deck! Draw!"

Chase smirked at the draw. "Well, looks like it's not too bad. Activate the Spell, Bullet and Cartridge. I mill four cards, and draw a card before putting the Spell card itself on the top of my deck. I'll set this card. Turn end," Chase solemnly declared as Infernity Death Dragon weakened [3000/2400 → 2500/2400].

"Draw!" Adrian announced. "Vennominaga, attack with Absolute Venom!"

Chase: LP 3000 → LP 2500

Adrian: LP 4200

"Trap activate, Infernity Reflector!" Chase declared. "I discard a grand total of zero, and Infernity Death Dragon is special summoned to the field, plus you take one thousand damage!"

Adrian: LP 4200 → LP 3200

Chase: LP 2500

"But, because Vennominaga inflicted battle damage, I can add a Hyper-Venom Counter to her," Adrian nodded as a small snake curled around. "I'll end my turn, and then your dragon's weakened by Venom Swamp once more. Well?"

"Draw!" Chase called. "I'll banish the Skill Successor I ditched earlier in the graveyard to target Infernity Death Dragon and give it a boost of eight hundred attack power [2500/2400 → 3300/2400]."

"Now it's stronger than Vennominaga!" Rex nodded. "But... Vennominaga can revive herself..."

"I'll finish you in this turn!" Chase heatedly replied.

"Huh?" Adrian blinked. "No matter how I see it..."

"One of the cards milled is Infernity Queen, which allows me, when my hand is at zero, once a turn, to choose a monster which is granted the ability to attack directly!"

"What?" Adrian gaped. "Really, an Infernity Duellist to the core..."

"Go, Infernity Death Dragon!" Chase roared. "If I can't touch your Vennominaga, I'll get _you_! Death Fire Blast!"

"Go, Battle Fader!" Adrian called.

"Crap," Chase muttered. "Turn end [3300/2400 → 2500/2400 → 2000/2400]."

"Draw!" Adrian called. "I play the Equip Spell, Molting Escape! Reptilianne Gorgon, attack!"

"What!" Chase swore as the Gorgon dived. "You'd kill your own monster for this...?"

"Once per turn, Molting Escape prevents the destruction of the equipped monster by battle," Adrian explained. "Now, the effect of Reptilianne Gorgon activates, turning your monster to stone [2000/2400 → 0/2400]!"

"What!"

"Go, Vennominaga! Absolute Venom!"

_Hail to the Serpent!_

Chase: LP 2500 → LP 0

Adrian: LP 3200 → LP 2600

"That's tiring," Chase muttered as he shook hands with Adrian. "You're good. As in, very very good."

"Thanks," Adrian smirked. "You're pretty good yourself. Say, how can you see Vennominaga?"

"My uncle was Manjoume Jun. Doesn't the face tip you off?"

"Well, I didn't think of that," Adrian nodded seriously. "Isn't DNA amazing..."

"What was that for?"

"Anyway, you're here, right?" Rex smirked at Satoshi. "Shall we?"

"Which one..." Satoshi seriously considered as Adrian handed over his medals. "I've already Duelled before, so I can refuse... but, the Duellist in me is screaming to battle... but, some part of me is reluctant to battle in front of Ryuusei. Right, let's do this, then!"

"Duel!"

* * *

"You're still going out?" Chase asked as Ryuusei got ready to sneak out.

"Yeah," Ryuusei murmured. "After all, Tenjouin-sensei did bring us here..."

"Right," Rex and Chase waved as Ryuusei left. Right down a path through a copse of flowering trees, the petals seemingly giving a luminescent air to the muddy path itself under faint moonlight.

He conjured the fire-crow once more, the winged beast leading him down the path lit in warm orange as he arrived by the gateway. Setsuka was not there, but the rocks glowed; obviously she had been through.

"You are learning," Marguerite commented as Ryuusei made the same motion.

Instead of the smooth transition, his was jarring, he was in the cave, and then suddenly he was around the same area of the forest. The Firewing Pegasus was awaiting him, along with the Ally of Justice Clausolas and Setsuka. The Winter Queen now wore a dress as white as the moon that left her arms and shoulders bare, a crown in a single snowflake upon her head.

"Who is he?" Setsuka demanded the moment he caught sight of him.

"What?" Ryuusei turned around to be faced with the tanned Adrian, this time wearing fatigue pants with a white vest, the hardy shoes on his feet clearly hurriedly tied. "Who- what?"

"Spotted a student running along this way, got curious," Adrian shortly answered, staring at the Clausolas and Firewing Pegasus. "_Dios_, is that a real-"

"We are running short of time," Marguerite cut in, now solid. "And memory tricks do not work so well when the other is protected by a force far more powerful than I."

There was a hissing, rattling sound as the folds of the snake-woman appeared. "Marguerite," the snake deity acknowledged. "You have constructed a gateway into the spirit realms for this purpose?"

The Witch of the Time Flower stood perfectly still. "Lady Vennominaga."

"Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes," Setsuka acknowledged.

"If the boy is King Summer, then, you are Queen Winter," the snake-woman hissed. "Felicitations from one potentate to another, King Summer, Queen Winter."

"We remember you, Vennominaga," Setsuka answered. "I presume that the Venom Snakes are well?"

"Vennominaga..." Ryuusei stiffened, the fire-crow winking out in a blaze. "How is Nidhogg?"

"As well as any," the reptilian goddess agreed. "You sound like her, Queen Winter. Your predecessor, that is, Queen Maeve. King Summer... you share nothing of Queen Titania. Save, perhaps, that alluring aroma." She licked her lips for emphasis. "Do you taste the same?"

"Naga!" Adrian sounded scandalised as Ryuusei quickly stepped back. "You told me you don't eat indiscriminatingly!"

"The flesh of the Summer monarch is said to rival that which is eaten by the gods," the snake-woman sounded hungry. "And a bite would confer the radiance of life."

"Our time runs short," Setsuka considered. "Who is the mortal with you?"

"Adrian Rodriguez," Adrian defended. "Everyone calls me Viper. Erm, what kind of Duel Spirit are you? I don't know one called Queen Winter."

"She is as human as you are, Adrian." the goddess answered. "You are not the first to have contact with the spirits, and neither will you be the last."

"So they're like me?" Adrian clarified. "And they can access the spirit worlds at will? That's awesome, let's go exploring!"

"You are the one who saved us," Vennominaga clarified. "But, there is a difference between you and they. They say that the snakes are mine, but there is no snake that does not know mine who will not fear to bite you. Nature follows the orders of no mortal. Yet, these two mortals are very important. You see, they are the ones who will determine the cycle of change. Dare I ask why have you made a gateway here?"

"Thinnest veil," Setsuka defended. "Summer and Winter are currently negotiating an armistice in the Shine Palace. I will send you and your human back immediately."

"Hell no!" Adrian spoke up. "I've always wanted to see the spirit worlds! Lead on!"

* * *

_**Fics referred to included **__**Walking Tall**__** by **__**Heleentje**__** and **__**The Artist's Inspiration**__** by **__**SilvorMoon**__**. Both recommended for an alternate take on the GX Dimension World Arc and character study, not to mention some interesting takes on the dynamics of human-Duel spirit relationships.**_

_**OC applications are open once more! Please include:**__**  
Name:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Deck:  
Trivia:**_

_**Please review!**_


	28. XXV: Bamboo Scrap

_**Boss Rush**_

_**Note: Chapter XXIV has been edited as of 7 December 2012. Please check it out.**_

* * *

**XXV: Bamboo Scrap**

"So, these two sides have been fighting for god knows how long already," Adrian was learning a condensed version of history from the Sorciere de Fleur in the alcove of the Shine Palace. Ryuusei was decked out in black and red this time, and Adrian wore green with a dash of black. "And they've only _just_ got around to an armistice?"

"There have been several previous attempts at peace," Marguerite primly answered, Vennominaga having disappeared. "One time, a meteor hit the earth. Another time, the ice age began. Needless to say, the continuation of the war was then seen as paramount to the cycle of seasons of the mortal world."

"...wow, that sucks," Adrian frowned as the doors opened. "I can't imagine being responsible for stopping a millennial-long war. Even the Venom Snakes only had centuries of fighting."

The double doors creaked open. "Their Imperial Majesties-"

"Please stop," Ryuusei interrupted Aussa. "We have an extra person. I'm sorry for not calling ahead, but could there be an extra place at the table? We have, erm, a friend here."

"Of course," Kuraz waved amidst the murmurs of others. More than one spoke of the serpent goddess's name. "Have a seat, child of the Poison Snake Goddess."

"They can read spiritual auras, apparently," Ryuusei informed a starstruck Adrian.

"We'll begin on the first item of extradition," Kuraz began to all the twenty-six leaders present.

Each side were demanding the extradition of several of the other. None were careless enough to mention the rulers outright, but several dark looks sideways were implied.

Finally, Delg stood, and Ryuusei had to physically intervene to stop Adrian from giving an undignified stare at the Dark Monarch. "Since we're obviously going nowhere with extradition, we shall move to the most important item on the agenda. Will the rulers please give word regarding the most important debate: the official end of the war between Summer and Winter."

There was a tense silence that descended as Judai shuffled through scrolls.

"Regarding the constant war between both the Courts," Judai read out. "To the parties assembled here, and the numerous territories by which are represented by the presence of the crowned heads of the Courts, a solution must be sought. Intermittent skirmishes between the Courts are well and good, but the cycle of pain must come to an end."

"The war determines the balance of the mortal world," Voltanis spoke up for the first time. "Since the beginning, Pandemonium has been waging war upon the Higher Planes. Similarly, the battle of Summer and Winter has continued, though not until recently with the Queen Maeve and Titania has the fighting been so intense. It is the match of power that had existed since the dawn of life, and would until its end. We are all pawns of that kind of strength the rulers hold. Insects beside giants, blades of grass before towering trees. Each wields vast power, power to rival the archangels and lesser gods of the three thousand worlds."

"The Stone Table of the Grasslands is a testament to the importance of this war," the Medium murmured in a faraway tone. "For half of the year, the Table lies within Winter. For half, within Summer. They exist in opposition. It changes hands, Midsummer and Midwinter. It is the constant change that drives us to do battle, titanic powers clashing to decide the they cancel one another flawlessly. And in the end, the board will be evenly divided. The lesser pieces will emerge and do battle to decide the balance."

"That's insane," Adrian whispered. The attention of both were immediately drawn to him.

"Blood is power," Voltanis looked understanding. "Blood spilled upon that stone forever becomes a part of who holds it. Blood spilled upon its surface takes more than merely life with it."

"The Table is not merely a repository for energy," the Medium of the Ice Barrier added. "It is a conduit. Great power would come of it, drawn into the hands of whichever sovereign ruled the Table."

"But you're all risking your lives for this!" Adrian protested. "That's insane, killing each other just because it's always been so!"

"We're willing to take that risk." Tytannial. Of course she'd say that.

"But I'm not prepared to risk the lives of Summer," Ryuusei swallowed as every eye turned on him, the young man standing. "Look, you can't tell me that none of you ever had a friend on the other side. You can't tell me that no one has friends and family in the other side."

A few people nodded, almost unwillingly.

"Okay? I'm pretty sure you can still find your friends again. I'm sure, that if we can resolve this war, future generations will not know the sadness of losing those that we love." He breathed in deeply. "Not that we must let go of the past, but... this cycle of hatred will perpetuate itself if we continue. Even if we fight this war, we'll end up destroying each other if this continues, and even if one side wins... the cycle continues. For the sake of the future, for the lives of the clans we hold dear, for the memory of those who have died... we have to begin this, so that their blood was not spilled in vain for a perpetual cycle."

Ryuusei took a deep breath as a sudden silence took over. "Okay, continue. The floor is all yours."

The Knight Joker and the Chevalier de Fleur nodded as he sat.

"I want a break," Ryuusei admitted.

"You're doing fine," Marguerite assured, even as Judai and the two Charmers on Summer's side gave him appraising and looks of admiration. "Not much longer now."

"As my counterpart has admirably summed up, this war avails us of nothing," Setsuka stood. "Summer and Winter, constantly chasing each other, wounding what the other heals and healing what the other wounds. Our senseless contest, waged for no reason other than that it has always been so, mortals and spirits alike trapped between us, crushed by the struggle. Accepting this waltz of war and hate is one of the options allowed in this world. The war will continue, and righteously justified sacrifices will continue... it won't end."

From the uneasy atmosphere, it looked like the rest, even the silent Dewloren, had already realised that.

"Even if Summer or Winter... either side wins and takes all of the opponent's territories... then another fight will erupt between those remaining few, and even more blood is spilt," Setsuka continued. "Various worlds have perished in this manner... can you not see it? An end to this war that does not result in mutually assured destruction... that has yet to be seen. If, just maybe, we can reach the different conclusion at the end, then won't it be not only mine, but one of this world's things not yet seen?"

More silence as she sat back down, and it looked like the talks were growing stronger.

"I like blood as much as the next Fiend," Dark Necrofear spoke, slow and measured in her cadence. "However, I too, wish to see that thing not yet seen. At least, for a while."

"I too, wish to see that which is yet to be seen," Queen Tiaramisu spoke gently. "As a parent, I cannot bear to think of the loss of my daughter. If this war will not end, then at least, a détente should be imposed."

"Absurd!" Uruquizas bellowed. "That the war would end..."

"Unthinkable!" Zeman agreed. "Occupying territory while making such baseless promises!"

"Is there no room for negotiation?" Calypso asked. "One should always aim for the future, no matter the situation."

"I do not intend on making territorial possession the theme of this armistice, since the land is not mine to give," Setsuka spoke up. "That will simply result into an extension from this side to some other war. I won't make some petty half-deals. I do not want to force a deal, for this is the most important conversation in the world. Things earned from lies are lost in a night."

"At the very least, Queen Winter is passionate about righteousness," Gottoms agreed.

"This has nothing to do with right or wrong, but rather an economic case study proven by game theory," Setsuka raised a finger. "In other words, to accomplish individual dilemma, mutual trust is very important as it leads to stable trade relations and trust-based relationships on personal and professional fronts. I would still prefer the most expedient solution, but fighting a war to debellation is not that solution."

"Why is it not?" Reign-Beaux demanded. "That is the way of war, to fight until one gains victory."

"But it shall be a Pyrrhic victory," Setsuka countered. "There are lines that we should not cross, overlord."

"You are Queen of Air and Darkness, why ever not?" the roar of Reign-Beaux was loud and demanding. "Allow me to marshal the forces of Dark World in your glorious name, Your Highness, and your victory shall be so."

"I have made my name on being unfairly just, that is, that everyone is equal before me," Setsuka answered as cold laced her voice. "The Queen of Fiends and the Queen of Air and Darkness stand before you."

"Hate to say it, but Colourful might have a point," Valkyrus interjected. "I mean, we've been winning battle after battle since you took the helm, where previously we're just getting by. All of Summer fears you, and all of the Imaginary World knows your name, Cold Queen. Or do you lack that ambition that Lia Fáil demands?"

The Light Fiend then froze, before he collapsed to the ground, writhing as Setsuka rounded on him in all her cold fury. "It seems that not all of the Gensokyo does fear me if you talk back to your Queen as such. Question me again, and I will finish freezing you so that your fate will be apparent at the parapets of Lia Fáil."

"M- Mercy..." the Fiend whimpered as he struggled back up.

Ryuusei frowned, trying not to condemn Setsuka even as Adrian clenched his fists. "Do we really have to fight? I mean, is a contest possible?"

"As long as there is a conflict of some form, the balance will most likely be satisfied," Voltanis mused. "We Fairies have also lost brethren within the wars."

"What shall be contested, then?" Brigid demanded. "I am all for ending the war, yet what shall we contest? Summer and Winter each have their own specialities that they excel in. One is the Court of the Land and Light, the other is the Court of Air and Darkness. Each excels where the other is lacking, and each combined are opposing forces."

"Luck," Shien proposed. "The wheel of fortune is one thing that favours no one."

"An admirable contest," the Archfiend Empress interjected. "If our rulers are to fight, the balance shall be equally divided, but it place our rulers at risk. Of course, if our rulers are to employ champions as that answer..."

"Midsummer approaches," Tytannial's voice was grating. "I hear of some mortal battle royale in the human world, one that happens only once a generation. As the Great Shogun suggests, we shall gamble on the mettle of these mortal warriors."

Ryuusei stiffened. Surely not...

"Let our rulers choose mortal champions for each," Tytannial continued. "Those mortals shall do battle to decide the balance. It is, after all, their fate that the outcome of our war rests upon. Let them decide it, then."

"That last one doesn't sound too bad," Adrian confessed.

Ryuusei fixed a look at him. "Do you really think giving the average person unrestrained power to essentially destroy whoever crosses them in a Duel is a good idea?"

"Oh. Bad then."

"I am all for this contest for the lord," Shien volunteered.

"Mortals should never be involved in these affairs," Regulus volunteered. "I find that often, they have no concept of what is at stake."

"I am all for battle, especially honourable single combat," the Arcana Knight agreed.

"I too, believe that humans can decide wisely, if granted that power," the Chevalier inclined her head.

"It will end the war," Hiita chipped in.

"So it will," Aussa agreed.

"Foolishness," Uruquizas dismissed. "Yet, to let the mortals decide their own where our conflict has lasted for so long, it should not be done."

"Humans have no concept of what is important, as Regulus-dono has volunteered," Blazeus spoke up. "To grant them power, tempered by their free will, is more dangerous than beneficial."

"I... I do not know," Brigid confessed. "I have never met a human for long, and the only human I know of is our King Summer and Queen Winter. I do not think granting any save for the most trusted and reliable power is wise, yet the Madolche clan and I do not wish to fight for a race we shall never see, hear or speak of. Perhaps, if we had some connection, we may, but for now, I shall abstain."

"Let the humans Duel for their fate, then," Voltanis echoed. "They will learn soon enough."

"I too, will abstain," the Infernal Flame Emperor spoke up.

"I am tired of fighting and losing my own," Dark Necrofear spoke in her chilling voice. "Let the humans fight, and spill mortal blood on the Table. They will feed our power."

"I'll stand with the Fiend Queen," Valkyrus cackled. "Less work for us."

"It is ridiculous, granting mortals without concept of what is at stake this chance," Archfiend Empress scoffed. "It was mortals who opened the doors between worlds in the first place. Even with the Nameless Pharaoh's sacrifice, they will not learn."

"Unthinkable," Reign-Beaux agreed. "Perhaps, only select humans, but how does one craft such a criteria? No, best to settle this amongst Duel Monsters."

"Let the mortals decide," Zeman cackled. "Let them die for their arrogance."

"I have known only a few mortals, and not all are good, in fact, most of them are misguided," Aria shook her head.

"Less blood of the Ice Barrier shall be shed this way," the Medium spoke up.

"I shall absent myself," Dewloren murmured.

"Foolishness," Eria spoke up. "If mortals are so blind as to the worlds, then why must we shed our blood? If mortals are so capable, then why are we fighting to determine the order of the nature they are in? If we live at peace, there shall be chaos only in their world, and not of ours."

"I just want the fighting to stop," Wynn murmured. "I have no idea about humans. I will never see if they will live and die for this war. I do not know, but I shall abstain lest I make a horrible mistake."

"Even if humans are to die in service to Summer and Winter, it will not affect us, and so they may decide themselves," Calypso relayed.

"Judai-san, don't let them do this," Ryuusei murmured, turning to the Herald. "If, if this happens..."

"Mortals will die, and they will not care," Judai agreed, before speaking, in a louder voice: "Okay, if you say so, but you might start off a war that could bring the Envoys down on your heads."

A chilling silence descended.

"The Envoys?" Adrian frowned. "You mean, Chaos Soldier and Chaos Emperor Dragon?"

"Envoys of the Beginning and the End," Marguerite confessed. "The reason why the war has been much slower but dragged out is attributed to the legend, that the Envoys will appear at wars destined to destroy the world, hence the fighting has not been so intense as merit their appearance."

"We will stop fighting, as you wish, Your Majesty," Tytannial turned to the king. "The cycle of hate will end. The mortals of your home world will maintain their own balance instead, no? Mortals are all the same, full of hubris and clawing for power to change their fate. Very well, now they can, and we will stop fighting. And they will die for their arrogance once one of them slips up, as mortals are wont to do, and it shall finally be over. Your workload has lessened considerably by the merit of this servitor now."

"A private audience with the newly crowned Summer King, Lord Kuraz, Lord Delg, and fellow leaders," Setsuka murmured as she glanced at the stricken expressions of them both.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Kuraz nodded to Dharc. "Let them use the side room. We resume in thirty minutes."

* * *

"What was that about?" Adrian demanded the moment Dharc retreated. "They were talking so cavalierly about... about humans! As if... as if we aren't important!"

"You're not," Setsuka simply answered. "In this worlds, humans are weak, pawns and chattel to be traded. Don't be so shocked, the leaders aren't human and they do not have the human mindset. Compared to the average human lifespan, Duel Spirits can live to hundred, maybe thousands of years. And they are so much more powerful than humans in this dimension, where Oppressed People, People Running About and Organised Resistances abound."

"What's going on, Shimotsuki, Marguerite?" Ryuusei asked.

"Summer and Winter both have lost people, shed millennia of blood for their own conflicts and implicitly to maintain the balance," Marguerite quietly answered. "Without the other to hate, both have united in their dismissal of mortals, or humans. War between the Courts have become so prevalent, and entrenched in the minds of monsters, that without the other side to hate, they will turn onto others. It is in the nature of the predator to turn onto prey, just as it is the nature of the gentry to place self before others. And it is so easy for them to dismiss mortal-kind."

"No," Adrian said. "I'm sorry. I just don't buy that. Surely there's more than pity and dismissal and outright abuse that monsters feel for humans."

"You don't need to buy it," Setsuka answered. "It's true. Think about it; as a race, humans are an enormous bunch of idiots. We're more than capable of ignoring facts if the conclusions they lead to make us too uncomfortable. Or afraid. Now imagine what monsters must think. We must be blind, deaf and our only advantage is in numbers, like herds of defenceless prey guarded only by the occasional protector and more likely to kill each other instead of even noticing the predator. Of course, the herd can stampede and kill the predator, yet anything that requires a collective effort from humans is always bound to fail. Think; how many humans can actually see spirits?"

"Uh... not a lot, publicly," Ryuusei admitted. "I mean, they aren't likely to advertise, are they?"

"And why?"

"Because... they don't want to be treated differently," Ryuusei murmured. "And... and some of them must be afraid, to see things that everyone tells them aren't there."

"And why?"

"Because... because monsters aren't real," Ryuusei quietly admitted. "And because humans don't see monsters as real, they don't believe in what they can't see. But, then... why must this war continue? Who dictated that we must fight?"

Eria stepped up. Her hand looked withered, the fingers tinged with blue as she raised them. "You ask a foolish question, Your Majesty. You are more clever than this."

Ryuusei folded his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Wynn frowned at Eria, but said, "It means that _who_ is not as important as _why._"

"And _how_," Aussa added.

"You have addressed why: because Duel Spirits do not recognise humans as friends, or equals," Eria took up. "If this war stops, both sides are free to abuse and toy with humanity. Your mortal stories tell of those times, where you had to put iron above your children's cradles to keep us from stealing them, when certain nights meant certain death, when not leaving out gifts, or speaking of them by their names, might mean your house being destroyed or your life taken."

"You scare him, Eria," Marguerite grumbled.

"Is that true, Marguerite?" Ryuusei murmured.

"...unfortunately, yes," Marguerite answered, not meeting his eye. "I, Vennominaga, many others of Summer and Winter alike... we have all been guilty one way or another. I realise that as a fellow human, you will sympathise with the mortal-kind. Yet, try to think of us spirits. Humans are treacherous beings, and some of us have also fallen victim to them."

"That's kinda racist," Adrian noted.

"It is what you will," Marguerite murmured. "The fact remains thus: the human balance of the seasons depend on Summer and Winter competing. If it continues, we of both Summer and Winter continue to die, and maybe bring the Envoys down. If Summer and Winter stop the war, both sides begin playing with humanity, and it will be like when I unleashed 'seeds' across the earth, that is, complete chaos."

"Therefore, the most ideal solution is that we must stop the war while keeping Summer and Winter distracted." Ryuusei shuddered at that memory. "How do we do that?"

"Games," Adrian spoke up. "Games were a substitute for wars in the ancient civilisations. The Olympic Games had stopped wars for people to play in them before. If we can do that-"

"The Duel Monsters version of the Olympic Games?" Ryuusei mouthed. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Setsuka giving a slight smile. It might have passed briefly, an illusory moment, but he found himself brimming with satisfaction that he has realised at last, that finally, Summer and Winter were on the same page.

* * *

Swords were clashing the moment they re-entered the great hall.

"Please stop!" Brigid was trying to separate Tytannial from a smug Zeman, while Reign-Beaux and Valkyrus crossed swords with Shien and Gottoms.

Flames were also raging as the Princess of Camellias hurled invectives at Brigid. "Unhand me, lowly baroness!"

"What is going on?" Setsuka turned to the stone-eyed Herald.

"Tytannial insinuated that she'd be a better ruler than him, there were a few disagreements, and as you can see, none of the others will intervene," Brigid murmured.

"Then, Ryuusei, you must establish yourself," Setsuka indicated to the other monarch. "Such a thing may be taken as high treason."

Adrian's eyes narrowed. "There's only one punishment for high treason."

"I can't do it," Ryuusei murmured. "I can't kill anyone."

"Then be creative," Setsuka's voice was crisp. "Surely there is a brain in there." Louder, she turned cold: "What is the meaning of this?"

Reign-Beaux and Valkyrus immediately backed off to face her. "Queen Winter, Her Ladyship insults your name. We would have you demand satisfaction in the name of Winter. Her head for your appeasement, Your Majesty."

"Vicious, violent, merciless despot!" Tytannial spat at Setsuka. "The fates curse you, two-world queen! Winter collapses under your rule!"

Aussa leaned towards Ryuusei. "Do not do it. Midsummer approaches, if Tytannial's power is poured upon the Stone Table, come Midwinter she and her creatures will come and destroy us."

"Well, King Summer?" Setsuka turned to regard him, coolly amused. "What will you do? Will you exchange this one to satisfy vengeance, or curse those bound of service to Summer yet more pain to come?"

Marguerite seemed to be gripping tighter on her staff, the Winter-allied monsters seeming to glow with a shrouded aura of malice and desire to spill blood, cool and distant. Aussa and Hiita tensed, booth seemingly ready to fight.

"This is outrageous," Reign-Beaux hissed. "Her Majesty is the symbol of us all. This is an offence that can be retaliated with war."

"That's overkill!" Judai protested. "Oh come on!"

"The Overlord of Dark World is correct," Kuraz murmured. "To insult the pride of a ruler, any ruler, to their faces, is tantamount to a diplomatic crisis. It is like a declaration of war."

Ryuusei rounded on the queen. "Shimotsuki."

"Shimotsuki Setsuka can forgive this insult," Setsuka stiffly replied. "The Winter Queen cannot. Offer appeasement, King Summer, lest you face war once more."

"It has always been so," Tytannial laughed. "Come, King Summer. If I as the potentate of the Plants am taken in, where is your pride? You will tear apart your kingdom if you hand me to the Winter Queen. Yet, if you do not, you will invite war once more. Choose, your kingdom or the peace?"

Aussa stared deep, her brown eyes resigned. "The Plants will tear apart Summer."

"So close to peace," Hiita echoed, clearly trying not to cry. "So close..."

The other Summer-bound looked pensive, awaiting.

"This is ridiculous!" Adrian protested. "This is unfair! Aren't monarchs bigger people than this?"

"This is the rules of the realm," Delg answered. "To allow an insult to pass is like inviting attack upon one's person, and by extension one's kingdom. All rulers, especially the Winter Queen, must retain some measure of distance, especially where one's bitter arch-enemy is concerned."

"Judai-san?" Ryuusei asked.

"No use," Judai answered. "Once upon a time, I duelled the young Shimotsuki Setsuka... already then, she already had a heart of ice. Those eyes... those are the kind who would step on you and kill you and feel more guilt about dirtying her dress than about any death caused. She can, and she will be insulted and bring war unless appeased."

"Will you choose?" Tytannial's mocking laughter grated.

"You must do it," Marguerite murmured to the Summer monarch. "You must... give the order."

"No," Ryuusei murmured as he drew a card. "Night Rose Dragon!"

Many scattered as dark wings unfolded, the dragon giving a bellowing roar as it appeared in a storm of dark rose petals.

"Whoa," Adrian stared. "So this is the infamous Night Rose Dragon..."

"Night Rose Dragon, attack," Ryuusei spoke, his voice dead inside.

Neither monarch flinched as Tytannial was impaled upon one tentacle and her body swallowed by fire.

Ryuusei then turned to the coolly amused Winter Queen. "I cannot in good conscience offer one of my people as prisoner, yet neither will I endanger my people because one member does not conform. I hope Queen Winter will accept this and be assuaged that the insult to her has been repaid."

"Spirits are vindictive and proud, one way or another," Setsuka acknowledged. "I am the cold, cruel winter. I will do the necessary to protect those of Winter. To me, one more dead or tormented to madness or a few more makes no difference. Will you?"

"That's like being traitor to humanity," Ryuusei pointed out.

Setsuka only shook her head. "Slowly, you will forget. And then, when the last memory of humanity has been erased, you will truly be King of the Land and Light. In short, you will be a monster, and you will be a happy monster."

Marguerite laid a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry that you had to do that."

"I feel responsible for them," Ryuusei answered. "If needed... could we arrange a memorial for her?"

"She will return," Aussa dismissed. "Perhaps this will teach her who are her betters."

"That was something admirable you did, King Summer," Shien nodded. "I am proud to align myself with a worthy one like you."

Brigid laid a gentle hand on his own.

Ryuusei looked at her. "Do you feel bad that I've..." he left off.

"You poor soul," Brigid murmured. "You will sacrifice so much for us, and most of us will never thank you. I wish that you would know peace."

Ryuusei hung his head silently before he raised it to look at all the remaining, determined Summer-bound. "Shimotsuki and I have discussed this. We will sign the agreement. The war is over."

Cheers went up as Duel Spirit and human alike clapped, the Duel Spirits ignoring that one of their kind had died before them. Ryuusei placed his hand over his face, never looking as his own began to celebrate.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	29. XXVI: Pollinosis

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXVI: Pollinosis**

Somehow, Adrian continued to remain silent as Marguerite led them back to the forest where they entered first. Setsuka's gown and crown shimmered back to her black uniform, and Ryuusei and Adrian got back their own clothings.

The silence lasted until the Firewing Pegasus and Clausolas had taken flight. "Hey, do you conduct diplomacy by murder every time?"

"Sometimes it's by blackmail, coercion, and outright war," Setsuka swiftly answered. "Ryuusei has only just become a ruler, though. He is unfamiliar to the ways."

"It was necessary," Adrian agreed. "But... life is..."

"She forfeit it knowing that the king must choose," Hiita growled, her torch-staff blazing. "Either we will die, or she will die, and then we will die. For Winter is still a rival court, violent, vicious, and merciless."

Ryuusei and Adrian stiffened as they regarded the Duel Spirit. "Isn't that...?"

"It is a fact," Setsuka plainly answered. "The real insult was where she mentioned that Winter would collapse under my rule. That is plainly questioning my ability to rule well."

"That's just wrong," Adrian hissed. "No one should have to kill anyone, especially for such a reason."

Setsuka smiled. It hardly seemed nice. "Your spirit attendant has murdered in her own name for more inane reasons. Have you not, Lady Vennominaga?"

The reply was never heard as the portal opened.

Stepping through worlds was like moving from the equator into a solid freezer, Ryuusei realised. Doubtless the temperature difference was because Setsuka opened the gate this time.

"Naga?" Adrian was asking.

In the half-darkness when dawn approaches and night changes into day, the ghost of Vennominaga looked indistinct. _Indeed... we snakes are proud creatures, and an insult paid will be returned is predator and prey, remember._

"I don't understand them," Adrian admitted. "I mean, you guys don't even look that powerful."

"It is just as well, then, that they do not understand you," Setsuka answered, as all three of them watched the sunrise. "Do you still wish to explore the twelve dimensions?"

"Hell yes!" Adrian nodded fervently. "I'd do anything to do so!"

_No! _Ryuusei heard the snake deity scream.

"Really?" Setsuka gave a small, secretive smile as she produced a blue jewel the size of half her palm. "This jewel will grant you the power to transverse dimensions."

"Cool!" Adrian whistled as he accepted it.

"Now, you are in debt to me," Setsuka smiled, and her eyes glittered, not blue, not green, but pure, empty white. "By all means, let us reassure you."

His left palm slammed on the nearest rock. Adrian watched, startled, as his other hand rifled through his belt to pull out a Swiss Army knife with blade out, gripped in his right hand, slasher style. In a panic, he tried to hold back his hand, to drop the knife, but obviously his arms were running on automatic, like they were someone else's. "Wait!" he shouted.

She regarded him, cold and distant and interested.

Ryuusei stared as Adrian slammed the knife down onto the back of his own hand, hard. The steel bit cleanly through the meat between thumb and forefinger, pinning him there. Blood started oozing out of the wound. A whimper slipped out of him as he tried to pull the steel away, to get it out of his hand, but the right arm simply twisted, wrenching the letter opener counter-clockwise.

Setsuka, the Winter Queen withdrew the knife with a sharp, decisive gesture, and dangled it before an ashen-faced Adrian, his blood gleaming on it where the knife dangled in a handkerchief. "Were you not bound to me, I would have no such power over you. You have knowledge of the ancient worlds, Adrian Rodriguez. Now you will have knowledge of the supernatural. A shame that you were not wise enough. For the power to transverse dimensions, you would give me anything. Even your life."

"Shimotsuki!" Ryuusei shouted. "That's-"

"That is the power of debt," Setsuka distantly, coolly, answered. "This is the power we hold as rulers. Perhaps, he could've been more intelligent. How sad that his life is no longer his."

With that parting note, she left as quickly as a winter breeze, leaving an ashen-faced Ryuusei and Adrian cradling an injured hand.

* * *

"Shit!" Adrian hissed as the alcohol hit his skin.

"Bear with it," Ryuusei murmured as he tended to the wound clumsily. "Adrian-san..."

The shadow of Vennominaga appeared, looking distinctly displeased. _You have risked much for a relatively simple power, my dear._

"Naga, what did she mean?" Adrian asked.

_Anything in exchange for the power to travel worlds. That includes your life. She can do anything to you now, perhaps even kill you, if she desires._

"But... why did Shimotsuki do that?" Ryuusei pointed out.

_Queen Maeve has been known to be arbitrarily cruel. She is powerful, and she can grant wishes, but the price is always high for he who wishes. Merciless was the Winter Queen I knew then. You have questioned her power; be glad that the fate of Tytannial did not befall you._

"What about me?" Ryuusei spoke up, a note of offence in his voice.

_Queen Titania was warmer, but not of a better court. She has made bargains, and while she is not so quick to punish as her counterpart, her fury was something great and terrible indeed. Your memories as the monarch of Summer has not sunk in; you still retain that human instinct with your fellow mortals. Either way, we must trade something quickly. From what I recall of Maeve, my dear, you may have a long time, you may have a day. But you will never escape so long as the contract exists._

Adrian's body suddenly stiffened as he began walking out of the room. "H- Help me..."

Ryuusei followed the staggering Adrian towards the edge of the island, where Setsuka awaited.

"What now?" Adrian scowled.

"We will have a Duel," Setsuka looked undisturbed, calm, cool even under Adrian's sharp gaze. "If you win, your contract shall be released. If I win, I shall state my price. With that settled, now will you Duel? Our medals will also be placed on the line."

"With that sort of offer, who wouldn't!" Adrian snapped.

_Be careful, my dear. Things are never so simple with the rulers..._

"Duel!"

Adrian: LP 8000

Setsuka: LP 8000

"I'll start, draw!" Adrian called. "I'll set a monster and a card. Turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka consulted the cards in hand. "I activate the Spell, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, revealing Prior, Defender and Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier to destroy the set monster before I special summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier [1700/900] from my hand."

Ryuusei frowned as a young woman with light purple hair tied up in pigtails and wearing an outfit made of blue-purple cloth bearing the snowflake insignia, wielding two large snowflake-like shields in her hands appeared and took a combat stance.

"With that, I shall activate my normal summon to summon the tuner monster, Defender of the Ice Barrier [200/1600]," Setsuka continued tonelessly. "Activating the effect of Dance Princess, I reveal Prior of the Ice Barrier to bounce your set card. Tuning, level four Princess to level three Defender. Winter sweeps the land as the epilogue begins. Its icy clutches upon the earth make themselves apparent. Synchro summon! Ice spear of the one-eyed, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Glittering in the faint sunlight, the two-headed icy dragon arose. It was large and serpentine, large crystalline wings and front and back claws that looked like it was made from ice itself glowing with orange and blue. Its beak-like maw opened with a roar on the field [2500/1700].

"Now special summoning Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] to the field by his own effect," Setsuka declared. "I tribute Prior to special summon Dance Princess once more. Dance Princess, Gungnir, direct attack! Ice Target! Dance of the Blizzard!"

Adrian: LP 8000 → LP 3800

Setsuka: LP 8000

Adrian staggered back, clutching his body where the monsters had hit. "If this was a lower life point format, I'd have lost... as it is, being hit with this much damage hurts..."

"Shimotsuki!" Ryuusei yelled. "Stop! This is in bad taste!"

"You have not even discovered the responsibility you hold," Setsuka countered, still cold. "The sheer power that a ruler commands is as Voltanis had said."

"I never asked for it!" Ryuusei defended.

"And do you think I did?" Setsuka countered. "Listen. Do you know why you need to witness this, Fudo Ryuusei? You must be cautious in the use of your power. My power will repel spirits, I have no problems using it. However, yours will do the exact opposite, you will attract spirits. And those who cannot attack you will attack those around you. Better that you are pained now, and take steps, than later when it is too late and you watch, impotent and incapable of protecting your friends. Do you understand me?"

"That..." Ryuusei was taken aback.

"I'll set a card, turn end," Setsuka declared.

"Draw!" Adrian scowled. "One of the God-Killing Spears..."

"God-Killing Spears?" Ryuusei asked.

"Shimotsuki Setsuka is one of the pro world's infamous legends," Adrian confessed. "At a young age, already the head of the Arcadia Movement and a genius in Duel Monsters. There are three dragons that has become her signature pieces... Brionac, Gungnir, Trishula. When there are upstarts who try to challenge her, and one of them appear, it's said that the defeat is so crushing that they lose all ambition of fighting Shimotsuki Setsuka ever again. Who knows how many have fallen to those three monsters..."

"It's your turn," Setsuka lightly murmured.

"Draw!" Adrian declared. "Dammit, my pride as a pro is on the line! I'll summon Venom Snake [1200/600] to the field. I set two cards, before I play the Field Spell, Venom Swamp! Now, I use Venom Snake's ability to add a Venom Counter onto Gungnir at the cost of it not attacking this turn. I end my turn, Venom Swap adds a Venom Counter to each of your monsters, who lose five hundred attack per Counter [1700/900 → 1200/900] [2500/1700 → 1500/1700]. Turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka murmured. "I activate the Spell, Surface, to special summon Prior once more. Activating the effect of Gungnir, I discard a card to destroy one card on the field, and obviously my target is Venom Swamp!"

"What!" Adrian glared in retaliation as the swamp vanished [1500/1700 → 2500/1700] [1200/900 → 1700/900].

"The effectiveness of the venom of the swamp is only effective within the swamp itself," Setsuka distantly noted. "By offering Prior as a tribute, I special summon General Grunard of the Ice Barrier."

"At once, my queen!" the heavily armoured general boomed as he took a combat stance [2800/1000]. This earned many stares from Adrian and Ryuusei.

"Trap activate, Trap Stun," Setsuka smirked at Adrian's stricken look. "Dance Princess, attack the Snake. Grunard, Gungnir, direct attack!"

Adrian: LP 3800 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Excellent work," Setsuka nodded. The general saluted before he disappeared. "I win. I get to name my prize, and you have no choice but to pay."

Adrian glared, defiance evident.

"I could take Vennominaga from you," Setsuka considered openly as Adrian began to pale. "You will have no choice. Then if I told you to tear her card, burns the pieces, and scatter it to the four winds, you would still have no choice. This is why the rulers are powerful, Adrian Rodriguez. Learn caution save you fall into unwise deals once more."

Adrian swallowed. "I- I understand."

"Excellent," Setsuka reached for the three medals that hung by Adrian's bandanna, unpicking them with swift ease. "This is my payment. Our bargain is concluded, so mote it be."

Adrian stared, his lips parting as Setsuka walked away with the medals in hand. "That's it? That would have saved me a lot of trouble earlier if you've just warned me."

Setsuka stopped moving. "I know your type. You will bite off more than you can handle in your rush, so does fire rule your temperament. Pain and struggle will temper that wilfulness somewhat. If you are beginning on a venture, this incident will always be on your mind, as you recall how one unwise word may end up with bodily harm self-inflicted, or worse. Summer's policy has always to be openly kind, to the exclusion of danger. Winter's policy is to be cruel to be kind. Of course, some take those lessons to the grave with them... be thankful that you are not one of them."

Adrian clutched at the bandaged left hand as Setsuka walked away. "...I think I get why Shinamori hates her. In a battle, she attacks both mentally and spiritually, even without doing anything..."

"_Honey~!_"

Jimmy Cook was greeted with a kick that just stopped short of him. "I told you to stop with that embarrassing nickname."

"I missed you!" Jimmy continued as he enveloped her in a hug. "How was your Duel? Did you win? What am I talking about, you won, right?"

"And you, James?"

"Yeah, well, I really went all out on the others..." Jimmy laughed. "I got your present, thanks!"

Far off in the distance, Adrian gaped. "There's someone who actually goes for her?"

"-.- why do you make that sound offensive, Adrian-san..."

"Ryuusei!" Chase yelled. "Where did you go?"

"Ah, sorry," Ryuusei nodded as the black-haired young man ran over. "Adrian-san got injured."

"That looks bad!" Chase frowned. "What happened?"

"Shimotsuki Setsuka made me stab my hand with a Swiss Army knife," Adrian admitted.

"... that almost sounds believable," Chase nodded at the sight of Setsuka and Jimmy. "That love-bird was being irritatingly loud, running around for two whole days... so, how was it?"

"The negotiations were finished," Ryuusei sighed. "Now we have to devise a way to keep both occupied by a series of games."

"Oh?" Chase mused. "Then, Kisara arrived today and there's one more guy on this island."

"Who?" Ryuusei asked.

"Natashi Kiyomi," Chase listed. "I heard from Youkai that the guy is bad news, so I checked. Old money, serious at that, and very educated from East Academia."

"So, why is such an educated person targeting the Arcadia Movement?" Chase questioned. "You'd think that guy would have the common sense to stay far away..."

"What's going on?" Adrian blinked.

"About that..." Ryuusei began explaining about the 'seeds', the battle and Marguerite's role in the whole thing.

Adrian was rubbing into his brow when Ryuusei and Chase's occasional help had set the context. "You just... gave away powers like that? Seriously?"

The shadow of Marguerite appeared. "I was desperate. It did not matter to me if mortal-kind would live or die unless it were the one who holds Titania's soul."

"From what I know, power corrupts," Adrian nodded. "So, you just... distributed powers like that... that's ridiculous. So this guy is after something, right?"

"Something about power to reach beyond worlds," Ryuusei answered. "I think he's just after knowledge and power. But, to go to such an extent... you get the feeling it's personal."

* * *

It was a summer high noon, which meant that it was cool under the tree Kiyomi had chosen for a small lunch of sandwiches and a drink. Barely had he gone halfway through when a bolt of light hit him, merely an inch off his leg. It was admirable aim, considering how that she had done it with merely a pin. "Tenjouin Michiru. Are you picking a fight?"

She flopped by the shade next to his own. "No, just a warning. Truce for now?"

Kiyomi glanced at his lunch. "Truce now, and half an hour after we leave."

"Done," she crossed her legs, pulling out her own packet of sandwiches. "What are you doing here?"

Kiyomi was no fool. This was the woman who had taken down Kisaragi, after all. "Duelling. Same as you, I suppose."

She gave him a flat look that conveyed the unspoken question.

Kiyomi motioned to his sandwich. "Lunch first. I have to eat before anything can happen."

"..." the black-uniformed student glanced sideways at him before shaking her head. "I don't get you. There are people better than you, whole organisations, who have fallen before the Arcadia Movement."

Kiyomi gave a bitter laugh. "It's... complicated. I made a deal with Marguerite for power. I traded my life, my fortune, for power enough to take down the Shimotsuki or die trying. Do you know what happens if I can't?"

"No. You'd die?" she guessed.

Kiyomi gave a bitter laugh. "No. I'd wish I had, but no. For one thing, Marguerite will call in the debt."

"Power," she guessed. "She'd take it back."

"With interest," Kiyomi nodded. "Even with _Dyrnwyn_ and _Fragarach,_ I don't think I can fight against the Witch of the Time Flower. And, with Fudo Ryuusei... well, I'm looking at a horrible fate."

"Have you ever thought about making deals?" the girl lightly questioned. "You are not the only one who made a deal with Marguerite as well."

"_Claíomh Solais_, I know," Kiyomi groaned. "But you... sided... with Winter..." he trailed off. "How?"

"I like it. I'm myself."

"Aren't Winter people supposed to be all icy and cold?" Kiyomi puzzled. "And how did you escape the Witch anyway?"

"Winter is not always dark and cold," came the answer. "You can learn something in the darkness."

Kiyomi shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"The question is, why are _you?_" she countered.

"Ordered here," Kiyomi shrugged. "If it helps with it... did she ever tell you about games?"

"Games? Well, we play Duel Monsters with each other... there's a lot of games in the Movement, for some reason..."

"What kind?" Kiyomi asked, deceptively calm.

"Chess, checkers, poker... oh, right, there was this huge wooden box with funny figurines... I was wondering about that, but we wouldn't play that game. She said that the loser would lose something important."

"Raijinhai," Kiyomi realised. "That game... that game took my father's mind from him."

"A game?" she posed.

"In this world there is power that surpasses human knowledge that controls the fate of the world," Kiyomi mumbled. "Games that possess such power exist. Games that must not be carelessly handled by people... Raijinhai is a game based on probability and tactics as well as reading your opponent's thinking."

Kiyomi sighed. "That game... Diana Hunter played it against my father. When it was over... he lost. He lost his mind... it's that game, and that woman's power... if I can get that game, if, just maybe, I can grasp it, or perhaps more... I can reach that legendary power, maybe I can find the elusive knowledge and power of darkness."

"Is that so?" the slightly lilting voice murmured. "We shall see, Natashi Kiyomi."

Kiyomi froze, before in a split second he had escaped to put three metres between her and him. "S- S- Shimotsuki S- Setsuka..."

"It is surprising, that it is very easy to confuse between Michiru and I," Setsuka nodded. "What a surprise, Natashi Kiyomi."

"Y- Y- You spied on me," Kiyomi accused.

"I? Hardly," Setsuka crossed her arms. "I have never answered that I was Tenjouin Michiru. Likewise, I have never done anything to assure you of it. You merely led to your own conclusions. So I know now that your aim was my Raijinhai board. Are you so desperate for power that you would risk certain death, Natashi Kiyomi? Surely you should have remained at home with the vegetable you call a father now."

"You have no idea what it's like, being the second son," Kiyomi retaliated. "I will bring you down, Shimotsuki Setsuka. For all the crimes of your bloodline, you have so many enemies. I will take you down!"

Blue fire erupted around as Kiyomi rushed, or tried to rush before the flames leapt for him instead.

Setsuka drew herself up, her face shining with a sudden terrible beauty. She lifted her right hand, ring finger and thumb both bent, and murmured something in a liquid, alien tongue. Sudden blue light gathered around her fingers, and the temperature dropped by about forty degrees. She spoke again, and flicked her wrist, sending glowing motes of azure flickering towards him. In the wake of the lazuline conflagration, bits of frost began to gather on his eyelashes and eyebrows.

"Truce, for now and half an hour after," Setsuka mused at the downed Kiyomi. "You broke truce first."

"T- This is the cost...?" Kiyomi groaned.

"People never realise the consequences of breaking their word," Setsuka murmured quietly. "Now as one of power, suffer the consequences. You are bound by neither birthright nor bargain to me, and so I cannot order you to die. Just as well, you are still too valuable to me to die just yet."

Kiyomi struggled, before stilling to laugh. "I didn't come alone, you know."

Setsuka's eyes widened before she leapt back as slashes streaked the ground. "You're..."

"Shimotsuki Setsuka," Kevin Dunames stood to block Kiyomi. "I can here just last night, when I heard about the mischief you're up to. People like you who use the powers they're born with to cause misery and death should be stopped. And I will stop you."

"Meddler," she hissed. "You should never have involved yourself in these affairs. You have no concept of what is at stake. In defending him, you may as well have ruined us all."

"Not us all, only you," Kevin answered. "Setsuka... I knew Diana Hunter. Something is wrong about her. She has protected those destructive souls granted power by no more than an accident of fate, who abuse it for their own ends. How many have been dead or tormented into madness by them, and those like them? Setsuka, we can still turn it around. You can still make up for the mistakes you made in following your mother."

Don't you dare," Setsuka retaliated. "You're incapable of reconciling that hatred of yours. How does it feel, to know that the woman you planned to arrest is now not only a lauded saviour, but also the wife of one of the most important men of Neo Domino? Mother mentioned it, in her papers, you played that game with her. You lost something important to you, didn't you?"

"You did?" Kiyomi stared at the older teacher.

"...yes," Kevin admitted. "I lost my strength. For ten years I was laid low, until I could finally resume normal life."

A cold smile appeared, complimenting her already icy eyes. "Do you know the trick behind Raijinhai? Raijinhai may be a game with a long history of nearly three millennia, but it gives no power to control or manipulate. The real trick is the one chain that people can wield; words."

"Words...?" Kiyomi gaped.

"Language is a complicated thing, it has many forms," Setsuka laughed. "The life form consists of many different kinds of ties. The natural patterns. The flow of time. The shell that is labelled the body. The soul that is labelled the conscience. This is the lock that all life forms share. But there is a certain kind of lock that can only be used on humans, is words."

"That's it?" Kiyomi demanded. "Then... my father's madness... everything..."

"Words, once it has left your mouth, it cannot be uncalled," Setsuka answered. "It cannot be nullified. People don't understand how strongly they're tied down because of it. But they continue to use that lock. Words are something living and sometimes, it can even tie down a person's life."

Setsuka shook her head. "My mother never cheated, nor were there any words. Neither did she have a supernatural power for reading minds; she merely read the probabilities and strategies. It becomes easier to read if the opponent's thinking was limited, which is what she did. All her opponents could do was decide based on her words."

Kevin staggered back. "So, the Raijinhai game... but I lost something. My strength..."

"Those words she used were merely employed to get into the crevices of people's hearts," the Winter Queen mockingly answered. "Confused by those words, when they lose the game they lose something. They lose to the weakness in their own heart. It was a good strategy, augmented by smoke and mirrors. So distracted were they that never did they figure out that it was mere human instinct, and they call it magic. Foolish meddler. How does it feel to know that your very weakness of your heart brought you low?"

Kevin screamed, before charging.

Setsuka spoke.

Cerulean flames sprung to life, and parts of Dunames were scorched over, the skin where they touched turning blue, then purple, then black, spreading like a stop-motion enhanced film of gangrene. A quiet snarl slipped from Kevin's lips, his body trembling with the effort to continue towards Setsuka. He shuddered and took another step forward.

She lifted her other hand, her index finger extended while the others curled, and a sudden wind whipped past, cold enough to steal breath. The wind whipped madly around Kevin, making his coat flap out. Bits of white frost started forming on his eyelashes and eyebrows. His expression, now anguished as well as full of rage, faltered, and his advance halted again.

Setsuka's cold eyes turned on Kiyomi, who stood stunned. She gave a small smile. "Run."

Kiyomi ran.

Having taken care of one, she turned to the other, smiling at the older man. "Foolish meddler... what shall I do with you?"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	30. XXVII: Twilight Rose Knight

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXVII: Twilight Rose Knight**

The handle of the mug shattered.

Rex glanced down where the coffee had spilt, the brown liquid staining the table with the shade of coffee that was hardly tasteful and more the opposite. His frown persisted as Ryuusei sat down. "Congratulations on your win."

"You too," Rex answered. "How was it?"

"Satoshi-san was a tough opponent," Ryuusei answered.

"Yeah," Rex nodded, having drawn with the Fire Duellist. "That Viper..."

Ryuusei turned to see Adrian sit at their table with Chase. The half-Hispanic man blinked. "Is this seat occupied?"

"It's his job to worry about strangers," Chase quickly intervened. "Well, after the last few stalkers-"

"This I have got to hear," Adrian leaned forward. "Who's getting stalked?"

"Ryuusei," both immediately answered.

Ryuusei glared as the Venom Duellist began to crack up. "_Dios mios_, really?"

"There's just something about him that brings out the crazies, doesn't it?" Chase pointed.

Adrian stared. "When you think about it... there is something very magnetic about him... is it passive?"

"Either way, it's brought about... what was it?" Chase asked the blond.

"Five stalkers, twelve attempted kidnappings, and fifteen rape attempts that thankfully never gone through," Rex answered.

Adrian turned to the red and black-haired Duellist, his facial expression sympathetic. "You are so sought after, but I don't even feel envious. In fact, I feel sorry for you."

"Thanks," Ryuusei muttered.

"What is it about some people...?"

"Okay, _thank you_."

Chase quickly changed the subject. "Youkai and I won as well. Soon we're going to be the only ones left!"

* * *

Somewhere else on the island, Kiyomi was running.

Fear can literally feel like ice water. It can be a cold feeling that you swallow, that rolls down your throat and spreads into your chest. It steals your breath and makes your heart labour when it should not, before expanding into your belly and hips, leaving quivers behind. Then it heads for the thighs, the knees (occasionally with an embarrassing stop on the way), stealing the strength from the long muscles that think you should be using them to run the hell away.

Kiyomi was running, and did not stop until his breath ran out and he was in the full sunlight, the brilliance devoid of the shadows that seemed to cling upon the ice queen.

"Hey."

Kiyomi nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to regard the cold-eyed Michiru. "W- What?"

"You're a Duellist, right?" Michiru tapped her Disk impatiently. "I challenge you."

Kiyomi considered. If he struck here... maybe, just maybe... "I accept."

"Excellent," Michiru smirked.

"Duel!"

Michiru: LP 8000

Kiyomi: LP 8000

"Draw!" Michiru declared. "I'll discard a card to special summon The Fabled Nozoochee [1200/800] to the field. By its effect, The Fabled Cerburrel [1000/400] is special summoned. Then, I can summon The Fabled Rubyruda [1100/800] to the field. I set two cards, and then I tune level two Nozoochee to level two Cerburrel. Legends hidden under the veil of secrecy, finally lift the curtain to show the lies! Synchro summon! Come, The Fabled Kudabbi!"

Hooves clattered on the ground as the white veil covering its head appeared. By it, an imp bounced on the elaborate saddle the bovine creature wore. It let out a low moo [2200/1100].

"Turn end," Michiru finished.

"Draw!" Kiyomi declared. "I summon the tuner monster, Deep Sea Diva [200/400] to the field. Now, I activate its effect to special summon Atlantean Heavy Infantry [0/1600] from my deck in defence mode. With the effect of Atlantean Heavy Infantry, I can normal summon again during my main phase, so I summon Atlantean Attack Squad [1400/0], which gains eight hundred attack power when I control another Fish, Aqua or Sea Serpent monster [1400/0 → 2200/0]. Now, I activate the Field Spell, Lemuria the Forgotten City! All Water Attribute monsters gain two hundred attack and defence!"

"Huh," Michiru sniffed as the three monsters glowed [2200/0 → 2400/200] [200/400 → 400/600] [0/1600 → 200/1800]. "And?"

"You don't get it, right?" Kiyomi sighed. "Attack Squad, attack The Fabled Kudabbi!"

"Trap card, Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Michiru called as her monster grew long, twenty-point horns [2200/1100 → 3000/1100].

Kiyomi crossed his arms as his monster shattered.

Kiyomi: LP 8000 → LP 7400

Michiru: LP 8000

"Are you stupid!" Michiru screeched. "Anyway, I draw a card thanks to the Horn. Now, I activate the Trap card, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast! Get Lemuria!"

Kiyomi frowned as the Field Spell was bounced from his field to the top of his deck and his monsters weakened [200/1800 → 0/1600] [400/600 → 200/400]. "Why... my cards... I'll set a card. I end my turn."

"Draw!" Michiru declared. "Activate the Spell, Dark World Dealings. We'll both draw and then discard a card from our hands."

"Er, yeah," Kiyomi snapped out of his daze.

"Due to the discarded Fabled Krus, I can special summon a level four or lower Fabled monster from the graveyard other than Krus, such as Fabled Gallabas [1500/800]," Michiru declared as the mace-wielding monster appeared. "I discard a card to destroy a monster with lower defence power than the attack power of Gallabas, such as Deep Sea Diva!"

"What?" Kiyomi gaped as the diva was destroyed.

"Now, Kudabbi!" Michiru called. "Attack the Atlantean Heavy Infantry!"

Kiyomi groaned. Now his field...

"Rubyruda, Gallabas, direct attack!" Michiru called, standing tall and scornful just like her...

Kiyomi: LP 7400 → LP 5000

Michiru: LP 8000

"What, you can't even stand up to that attack?" Michiru's tone was scornful when Kiyomi managed to get back to his feet. "I draw thanks to Horn. Tuning, level four Gallabas to level four Rubyruda. Legends long hidden in the false lies, rise from the fires of doomsday to show the authority! Synchro Summon! Terrify, Fabled Valkyrus!"

The Fiend Roar Deity [2900/1700] appeared in shining armour.

"I set a card, turn end," Michiru announced.

"Chain quick-play Spell, Call of the Atlanteans," Kiyomi announced. "I special summon all three Sea Serpents in the graveyard. Now, I offer all three monsters as a sacrifice to special summon Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon!"

The gigantic, trident-tailed blue dragon appeared in a splash that nearly knocked her to the ground [2800/1600].

"When Poseidra is special summoned by this effect, I return all spells and traps on the field to the hand," Kiyomi announced.

"Trap activate, Fiendish Chain!" Michiru declared as chains snapped out to wrap around Poseidra. "I won't let you use this effect!"

Kiyomi groaned. "Very well. I activate the Lemuria Field Spell once more to augment his power. Turn end."

"Draw!" Michiru called. "I set a card. Now, Kudabbi, attack Poseidra!"

"What?" Kiyomi blinked. "Are you trying to tie for-"

"When I hold no cards in hand, Kudabbi cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect," Michiru placidly answered as Poseidra shattered. "I draw a card. Valkyrus, direct attack."

Kiyomi: LP 5000 → LP 2100

Michiru: LP 8000

"Weak," Michiru spat. "Useless. Are you crying now? I end my turn."

The resemblance was too much, too much, those cold eyes, that exact cadence, that same stance of scornful dismissal and far too young to be stunning but far too old to be innocently attractive, liquid grace and thoughtless glamour. Perhaps the cruel, cold queen's influence rubbed off on her.

"D- Draw," Kiyomi could feel his throat drying out, and he thought to welcome it. At least...

A shadow flickered, and he startled as he stared at the cards. "I... I set a card. Turn end." Tornado Wall could not protect him forever, but for now... just for now...

"Draw," Michiru glanced. "Activate the Trap, Trap Stun."

Kiyomi's heart sank. Now, the Tornado Wall was useless.

Michiru's voice was tinged with malicious glee. "Get him."

Kiyomi: LP 2100 → LP 0

Michiru: LP 8000

The white-haired man found the strength to mumble as Michiru advanced upon him. "Why?"

"Why?" Michiru looked confused.

"Why do you side with her? To this extent?" Kiyomi rasped. "She is violent, vicious, merciless. There are families who have been ripped apart by her in her quest to safeguard psychics. In the pursuit of equality even those who murdered their parents were acquitted. The Arcadia Movement has caused so much pain to all, and it grows ever more. She cares nothing about you, only that what she safeguards is intact and hidden. One day... one day she will destroy you."

Michiru smiled. It was terrible, cruel, the kind of smile that indicates a pleased malevolent intent which most could recognise. "I know. She tore apart my family to get me into her Movement. She is cruel to protect the members of the Movement, delicate monsters we are. Slowly, slowly, she loses every semblance of humanity, and it doesn't matter, you see. Because she is Queen Winter until she dies."

Kiyomi's eyes widened in shock.

"I will stand by her," Michiru giggled. "Before, she refused. Soon, she will be Queen Winter in body and soul, and I will be there to see it."

"Michiru," sighed the one voice Kiyomi dreaded to hear. "Michiru, dear. I never knew I was that to you. Don't you hate taking orders?"

"Oh, I do," Michiru answered. "I do. From you, they're requests, aren't they?"

"I have taught you that subtly speaking, they are orders."

"Couched as requests," Michiru smiled. "I... what shall we do, Setsuka?"

Setsuka smiled as she held out a hand. "We shall have the evening meal, where I will show you the elusive James Cook. As for him... well, tonight's entertainment promises something unusual. I will bring you along, if you wish."

"Yes," Michiru murmured. "Yes, please. Ah," the dark-haired girl frowned as Kiyomi managed to run away during the interim. "He ran."

"He is lawful prey, sooth," Setsuka murmured. "There will be other chances."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you're Ishihara Takeshi, right?"

Takeshi glanced up from where Alexianna and he were watching the Duelling fields to the office lady. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry," the woman bowed. "My name is Satonaka Erika. I work as a secretary with Kaiba Corporation. I've been searching for you for a long time, Ishihara-san."

Takeshi sat up. "Satonaka... are you... related to Ryuuga?"

"My adopted younger brother, though he's my cousin," Erika acknowledged. "Could you... answer a few questions for me?"

Takeshi remained quiet for a few moments. "How much do you know about Ryuuga?"

Erika shifted. "Actually... I don't know that much about him. I've always been thinking about the future, even as a student of Duel Academia... Ryuuga started out life living normally, with a father and mother... until one day, his father went insane... and killed his mother after learning she was having an affair. With his father in jail, Ryuuga moved in with my family the day I graduated. I didn't really care about that brat then. He was so annoying, and I didn't really get to know that part of the family. Yet, Ryuuga... well, family is family, you know?"

"Yeah," Takeshi nodded wisely. "Nee-chan irritates the hell out of me, but I can't imagine her being gone."

"I gained a job at KaibaCorp, and I've been there for... a while already," Erika wondered. "How long...? Either way, I heard about Ryuuga landing in hospital... by your hand. And his right eye... I used a few connections at KaibaCorp, and I found out about Ishihara Kaname and your case. Please tell me... about yourself and Ryuuga."

"Takeshi...?" Alexianna murmured.

"Nee-chan and I met him in Duel Academia," Takeshi began flatly. "Ryuuga was a bully, let's not mince words. He took my Dragunity deck then. Nee-chan took him out with her Deck-Out deck. At that time, Nee-chan had a long belief in destiny and faith, that Ryuuga was fated to lose. Ryuuga... didn't take it well. Obsessed with proving her wrong, he challenged her time after time, and lost each time. Eventually..."

"What's wrong?" Erika murmured at his hesitation as he touched the goggles on his head.

"Do you believe in Duel spirits?" Takeshi murmured.

"Duel spirits?" Erika echoed. "Well, a lot of things we think are impossible can happen... d- did Ryuuga...?"

"Ryuuga came into contact with a Duel spirit," came the answer. "They made a deal, power in exchange for something. With it, he defeated Nee-chan, and the Duel spirit reduced her to a vegetable state for a while. I had become an apprentice of Harald for some time... using all three Aesir monsters, I challenged him and defeated Ryuuga. Having no more need for Ryuuga, the spirit was exorcised. I have no idea what happened to him after that, I'm sorry."

"I see..." Erika sighed. "You're a nice young man. The past must hurt you."

"You needed answers," Takeshi simply answered.

Erika laughed slightly. "Actually... I've also been keeping something."

"What...?" Takeshi blinked as Erika shuffled through her deck.

"See this?" Erika showed them the card of the flying golden bird with outstretched wings.

Takeshi clutched at his left eye. "You mean, that's-"

"This spirit promised to help me," Erika sighed. "She said that maybe, you might have answers for Ryuuga's odd behaviour."

"Satonaka-san..." Takeshi looked down. "Goodbye."

"Thank you," Erika bowed as she stood to leave.

Alexianna stared at the Nordic Duellist. "What's with that cold face? She was pretty nice."

"Sorry, Lex," Takeshi murmured, as his left eye glowed with the ash rune. "But... she is entranced by the eyes of the dead."

"Huh?" Alexianna stared as Takeshi began to walk away. "O- OI! Don't leave me here! What d'you mean...?"

* * *

Evening and a communing dinner saw Adrian take a chair to spy on a specific table. To his right was a young man, regular Australian features baked brown by strong sun, a regular outdoors man, he guessed, which fit in with the cowboy theme he had on. A dead ringer, James Crocodile Cook the Second. Across James, or Jimmy Cook as he was more popularly known, was Tenjouin Michiru, chatting animatedly. With her back turned to him but her body angled to face Michiru as she sat beside Jimmy was his target.

The shadow of Vennominaga appeared. _You are focusing on her words once more._

"She gave me power and made me stab my hand for it," Adrian grumbled. "No shit."

_She is dangerous._

"Yeah. I know."

_There is no knowledge to be gleaned without a price._

"Naga, look at her and tell me if she isn't the type to rule the world. We should stop her."

_She already does. Or at least, half of one. Why would she claim this world?_

"I get the feeling that she'd do it for kicks."

_The sovereigns are bound by unbreakable rules and magics, more complex than mortals will understand,_ the snake goddess mused. _Save your worry for that which lies before you, rather than that which is worlds away._

"Naga, people might die."

_Dearest, we have been through this. I and the Venom Snakes are only concerned for the safety of my kind and, by extension, you. If we can help others, we will. Yet for all my power, there are those who would oppose us. People die all the time._

"Elvin!" a cry rang out as a student ran towards the dark-haired student Adrian identified as Madas Elvin. From the hurried tone and the frowns that appeared later on his face, the Central students were rather troubled.

"What the heck is going on...?" Adrian muttered as he turned back to spying, only to be met with a cold eye.

No, Setsuka's eyes...

The Winter Queen winked at him.

The Venom Duellist quickly lowered his head. See into another's eyes and the soul could be seen. He did not want to look into her soul, and neither did he want her to see anything.

"Adrian-san," Ryuusei's voice murmured as the Venom Duellist looked at the other. "We... have a situation."

"Three girls are missing?" he exclaimed later.

The Obelisk student who had run to the ectomorphic Madas, named Isaka, nodded furiously. "Hanazono Shizuka and Sakura, and Kobayakawa Mei all disappeared in the forests about the Obelisk dorm today. Usually, we'd think nothing of it, but..."

"But what?" Rex impatiently demanded.

"Well," Isaka shifted. "They haven't been found, not since last night, and we found Sakura's deck around the hills."

"The hills..." Ryuusei echoed. "Could it be..."

"A Duellist won't leave their deck behind," Madas pointed out. "When? How? Why?"

Ryuusei was already turning towards Setsuka's table. "You've heard all of that, right?"

A teacup was neatly set down on the saucer. "Ah," Setsuka answered. "It could be, that perhaps the three girls were spirited away into the spirit realms, but I find that unlikely. After all, with both of us here, spirits are unlikely to use the portals we create, no matter how convenient."

"And the other?" Ryuusei asked.

"The other, is that the spirit was called here, and required a sacrifice to be reborn into this world," Setsuka gave a small, cruel smile. "It would not be the first time students had disappeared from this island. In that case, a lot of power will be required for the sacrificial ritual."

"Power?" Ryuusei echoed. "The power supply generator?"

"The ley lines are few and far between, artificial power will be necessary," Setsuka answered as she stood, brushing her skirt free of dust. "James, how do you feel about a walk under the moonlight?"

Jimmy offered his arm. "Where are we going?"

"As guests, we should do what we can, should we not?" Setsuka lightly replied. "Come."

The walk through the forest went slowly at first.

"It's so dark," Chase muttered. "Does anyone have a flash-light?"

"Mine's out," Madas shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ryuusei-kun, to call you on this..."

Jimmy held out a card. "Come, Jurrac Velo!"

Madas and Isaka started as the flaming dinosaur appeared to lead the way, orange light illuminating their path. "T- That's..." Isaka swallowed. "Just like Sakura..."

Soon they arrived at a building surrounded by a fence of steel wire, steel towers standing at four points to carry wires that stretched beyond to unseen places.

"Careful," Madas murmured. "This place supplies power to the entire island..."

Out of the darkness, the towers suddenly crackled into life, and most of the students stumbled back.

"Go find a professor who believes in Duel spirits," Setsuka pointed to Isaka.

"Y- Yes!" the student ran off.

"You've come," came the small voice as she stepped out of the shadows. Though she wore the blue of Obelisk, her frame was small, and her brown hair hung lanky and covering her face. "Madas-san."

"Hanazono Shizuka..." Madas murmured.

"Say, Madas-san," Shizuka murmured. "I've done it. I've summoned a Duel spirit, the Princess of Camellias, Tytannial. She said... she said to offer her sacrifices to be reborn."

"Tytannial...?" Ryuusei muttered.

"When Duel Spirits are killed, their souls may escape to the material world to seek power to be reborn," Setsuka murmured. "Of course, that chance was very small, but for the former Red Queen, we should not have underestimated her..."

"Sakura was the first," Shizuka giggled. "Then, Mei... ne, Madas-san, do you want to see her? I want you to be the last sacrifice... the soul of a powerful Duellist will bring her here at last, and I can get my wish..."

"Enough!" Ryuusei stepped up. "If you want a sacrifice, I'll be it! But, we'll duel! If I win, then you return the others!"

Shizuka's smile turned dark, and when she next spoke, her voice had turned more mature, deep and lilting like the dead princess's own. "_You shall be a more than worthy sacrifice, Night Rose Knight... very well, I accept. Your power will feed the garden I shall create of this world..._"

"You're an idiot," Setsuka crossed her arms as Ryuusei stepped up to face the clearly possessed girl.

"I just have to not lose, then," Ryuusei answered.

"_Duel!"_

Tytannial/Shizuka: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

Electricity crackled as the projection of five cards appeared by the girl. "_I'll go first, draw. I summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400] to the field. Now, I activate the Field Spell, Zen Garden. While Zen Garden is face-up on the field, Water Attribute monsters cannot attack._"

"Looks designed to counter a Water Deck," Jimmy noted as the field changed to become blank and covered in sand, like the Japanese gardens.

"Ah," Setsuka agreed.

"_With the effect of Zen Garden, since I control exactly one Plant Type monster, I can special summon Artillery Flower [1000/500] to the field,_" she continued. "_Now, since I control two or more face-up Plants, I can special summon Cosmos [600/900] from my hand. I create an Overlay network with three level three monsters! Exceed summon, Raging Flower Gunboat, Nadeshiko!_"

Ryuusei frowned as the spaceship-like monster [2100/1800] appeared. "That..."

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Dark Room of Nightmare," his opponent continued. "_Now_, _Activating the effect of Nadeshiko. Once per turn, I can detach an Exceed material to inflict three hundred damage to my opponent for every card in his hand. You have five, so take fifteen hundred damage! And, Dark Room of Nightmare adds three hundred damage each time you take damage by a card effect._"

Light gathered around the cannon of the flower and fired.

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 6500 → LP 6200

Tytannial/Shizuka: LP 8000

"Ryuusei!" Both Chase and Rex yelled as the Rose Duellist stumbled back.

"_I'll set two cards before I end my turn,_" the girl gloated. "_Your turn._"

"Why...?" Ryuusei looked at her, hardly angry but more of quietly sad. "Tytannial..."

"_I have embraced death in the imaginary world,_" she laughed. "_Doma's embrace was about to come... then, this weak girl summoned me. Did you know that she cursed her powers? That her sister was the one masquerading each time they pretended that the other had power, when it was in fact this one? When offered a sacrifice, who am I to refuse?_"

Madas started. "So, Sakura's boast of hurting people... that was Shizuka's work?"

"Looks like it," Setsuka answered.

"Why didn't the Arcadia Movement do anything?" Chase demanded.

"We only help those who come to us first," Setsuka stoically answered. "It did not look like the Hanazono siblings were keen on admitting the state of their power. Doubtless they have kept it secret for a while, from the faculty, but not from the students."

"_In the end, mortals are foolish, weak and hateful,_" the possessed girl laughed. "They would sacrifice even their family and friends into the darkness."

"No! Not all of them are like that!" Ryuusei argued. "I'm sure, Sakura-san had things she wanted to say to her sister as well! If these things go unsaid, then it's over! That's why, I'll free you, and them as well!"

"_Say all you want, Night Rose Knight,_" Tytannial purred. "_But, can you?_"

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I activate the Spell, Reincarnation of Hope to discard two monsters, and in two standby phases I can add a monster from my deck to my hand. Now, I activate the Spell, Angel Baton. I draw two cards, before I send one monster from hand to graveyard. I summon the tuner monster, Junk Synchron [1300/500]!"

With a squeak, the orange-uniformed monster raised a tiny fist at the giant spaceship.

"The effect of Junk Synchro allows me to special summon Tuningware [100/300] to the field." Ryuusei continued. "Activate the Spell, Machine Duplication to special summon two more Tuningware. Tuningware can be treated as a level two monster for a Synchro summon. Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator open! Thruster warm-up, OK! Up-link all clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

"_Oh..._" her eyes misted over as the monster appeared [2400/1800].

"I draw a card," Ryuusei announced. "Now, I mill a card to special summon the tuner monster, Glow-Up Bulb [100/100] to the field. Tuning, level two Tuningware to level one Glow-Up Bulb! Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro Tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

With a caw, the draconic monster shifted leathery wings [500/1400].

"A card drawn due to Hyper Librarian, and another for Tuningware," Ryuusei announced. "I banish Bulb to special summon the tuner monster, Spore as a level two monster. Tuning level two Tuningware with level two Spore, Synchro summon Armoury Arm [1800/1200]. Draw two cards again. Now, tuning, level four Armoury Arm to level three Twilight Rose Dragon. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Bloom, Black Rose Dragon!"

"That's Ryuusei's ace monster!" Chase exclaimed as the florid rose dragon [2400/1800] appeared.

"Mirror Force or Wall of Thorns...?" Ryuusei commented as Shizuka paled. "Well, no matter. I draw a card by Hyper Librarian's effect."

"That's quite a few cards," Chase was still counting on his fingers.

"Activate Double Summon, and by banishing the Amarylease in the graveyard, I can summon my faithful Gigaplant [2400/1200] to the field," Ryuusei continued. "Equip with Supervise, Gigaplant gains its Gemini effect to special summon Twilight Rose Dragon from the graveyard. Tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon to level three Twilight Rose Dragon! Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom!"

The skies overhead rumbled with thunder, the muggy heat like that of July's worst wave as the petals began to gather.

"_Accel Synchro!_" Ryuusei yelled as the dark wings gathered, and the unholy cry rang through the copses of trees about [3000/2500]. "From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

"N- N- Night Rose..." By the sidelines, Adrian swallowed. "Somehow, it's even more terrifying like this..."

"Activating Quick-play Spell, Trap Booster, I discard a card to activate the Continuous Trap, Rebirth Judgement," Ryuusei continued. "Now, all monsters in either graveyard are treated as Plants. I therefore banish three Tuningware to destroy your field! Now you're wide open!"

"_But, you don't have enough..._" she trailed off as he revealed a card in his hand.

"But, I can banish the Skill Successor in my graveyard to give Night Rose eight hundred attack [3000/2500 → 3800/2500]," Ryuusei innocently answered. "I'll send you off now, don't worry."

As the dragon loomed a tear trickled down her cheek. "_So this is mortality... how painful it must be, then._"

"Yes, it is," Ryuusei agreed. "My monsters... direct attack."

Tytannial: LP 8000 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 6200

Slowly, the girl sank to her knees. "_It hurts..._"

"Shh," Ryuusei murmured. "It's alright."

Using the human features, green eyes flickered as the spirit cried. "_Doma's embrace... perhaps, we will meet again in nature. I wished... I wished that she would return, you know. The Glorious Queen... make it great again, the court, Marguerite... Your Majesty..._"

The tears faded, green dying into the night as the girl finally collapsed. The dust gathered around her, the bodies of two girls slowly forming.

"This..." Madas coughed. "A Duel Spirit..."

"Tytannial," Adrian bowed his head, as did Rex, Chase, Jimmy, Setsuka, even Marguerite and Ryuusei.

"E- Eh?" one of the girls woke up as the sound of footsteps approached. "What's going on!? Shizuka! Shizuka, please, wake up!"

"Good job," Setsuka murmured as she watched the two siblings. "You won."

Exhausted, Ryuusei just stood. "I... I did that to Tytannial..."

"You could not have known," Setsuka murmured. "You did what you have to. She thanked you. Wrap your memories in this, that you never forget the lengths people would go. There is something to be taken away from this."

"Like what?" Ryuusei asked as the teachers ran over to check on the unconscious Shizuka.

"That I do not know yet," the Winter Queen answered. "But time will tell."

"N- Nee-chan..." came the quiet whisper. "Nee-chan..."

* * *

"Police are still investigating," Setsuka murmured on the last day of the tournament. Having bowed out early by some whim unknown to Team Black Knights, the finals contained Rex and Michiru, the tie-breaking Duel between best friends having come early.

Ryuusei remained silent, crossing his arms as he watched Rex's Dark World monsters duel Michiru's Fabled monsters. "Are they?"

"Yes," Setsuka nodded. She was leaning against Jimmy, and obviously both of them were enjoying the close contact.

"What's the official word?"

"A prank gone wrong," Setsuka shook her head. "And something about a gas leak. People don't want to believe that Duel Spirits exist, that they are real, and that student of Central were almost sacrificed. People would be accused of incompetence, publicly embarrassed, fired. No one wants that. So, gas leak."

"But it's stupid!"

"It's life. The last thing the twenty-first century wants to admit is that it might not know everything."

The Duellist with the red bangs glanced away towards the Duel. "Why do you think they did that? That Shizuka-san tried to sacrifice her own sister?"

"There are indefinite things in this world that remain unexplained," Setsuka answered. "No matter how weird it is, mankind will always observe it. It will always be so with mankind. But it is the imagination. But it is the past. People are the world's strangest creatures."

"Red Demon's Dragon!" Rex's yell spread through. "Direct attack!"

"_With that, Rex Atlas wins!_" the announcer's voice went through. "The best of the new generation, Rex Atlas!"

The reception and the after-party went well, several surprised with the dark-horse win. Even Rex looked stupefied at the congratulations, and he kept fixing Ryuusei with odd looks. Ryuusei only nodded. "You're catching up. I might even have to work harder this time."

Rex nodded severely. "You, me and a Duel marathon."

When the ferry left the jetty at last, it was carrying a load of satisfied students, a few laughing pros, and quite a few spirits' songs echoing across the waters towards the future.

The sun was setting, darkness calls, and it was a new day.

The stories went that in the night, the mysterious people of the under-hills would walk into the night, drinking, singing, dancing and laughing in their hunt. Clad in glamour and cast against the night, these people loved the beautiful and honourable, facing death and war to protect that which they held dear, and always held to the end of any bargain. These fair folk, clad in magic and unafraid of time, were the start of the fairies' legend.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	31. XXVIII: Mystical Moon

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXVIII: Mystical Moon**

As the ferry was still sailing, chaos reigned in the Central building. Brick crashed, metal bent, and people were screaming.

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_Run away!"_

"_Monster!"_

There was a barking of firearms, before glass shattered in a tinkle like falling crystals, and a form leapt out into the streets of Neo Domino.

In the backdrop, a howl echoed below the sphere of the moon.

In these cases, usually the appropriate authorities would be called. Yet, approximately six hours later, the NDPD were still debating while Setsuka was not happy. Before her, Nakamura Iemitsu knelt in _seiza_, pending an apology.

"We _ran out of Earl Grey_?" Her anger was simmering, that was certain. "There is no tea in the house...? Nakamura-san, I am very sure-"

The doorbell rang. "Setsuka!" Hazuki's voice rang. "I brought apple tea!"

Iemitsu was moving faster than should be possible as he opened the door to greet the other. "Himemiya-sama."

Hazuki having been roped into helping the old retainer appease the clearly irritated leader of the Arcadia Movement, the tea leaves were steeped in the teapot before long, Setsuka had been plied with toast and honey, and resembled less of a bear with every passing minute. Both older man and young woman were sighing with relief once the tea was deemed strong enough.

As the manservant set down the cup of the dark brown leaf, the telephone gave a quiet ring. The scene seemed to freeze into a tableau. An impending crisis was here. Doubtless, it must be one very urgent one, to actually interrupt the morning ritual and _tea. He_ would have pitied the caller if it were not for the Missy's eyes narrowing in a way that promised a democratic spreading of pain as far as possible.

The empty cup set down, then the receiver was plucked from the cradle. "Arcadia Movement, Shimotsuki Setsuka." The reply was polite, cool and clearly dripping with malicious intent.

A moment of silence before Setsuka set the phone down. "Nakamura-san, my uniform. Hazuki, prepare for school, and collect my homework, please. It appears that we have been roped into a murder investigation."

* * *

Very few mortals kept track of the phases of the moon, Marguerite knew. Spirits, especially Spellcasters, were the opposite; timing and placement were important to the efficacy of many a spell. Especially with the old rituals, she recalled, the ones that celebrated the change of the seasons...

"You are awake," Marguerite noted once her charge awoke.

"Morning, Marguerite," Ryuusei acknowledged, rubbing his brow. "Say, are flowers supposed to bloom for so long after being plucked?"

"Normally, no," Marguerite motioned to the vases of blooming flowers. "However, you are in the presence of the Summer King and the Witch of the Time Flower. I merely froze the time of the flowers to keep them in bloom."

Ryuusei had a pensive expression. "I wonder how it is. To be frozen..."

"Nii-chan!" Seika's voice rang through. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Shit! My schedule!"

It was a slightly more weary Ryuusei that sat to breakfast later.

"There's always the next tournament," his father pointed out.

"Morning, Dad," Ryuusei answered. "Rex has seriously improved, I'm not bitter. It just means I have more reason to beat him next time."

"Hmm," his father nodded in approval. "Did you hear about the criminal breaking out of the Central?"

"Really?" Ryuusei mused as a weary Izayoi Aki sat down. "Morning, Mum."

"Coffee..."

"How horrible!" Seika agreed as she set down the mug in front of Aki. "A whole wall was blown up just like that!"

"Yes, quite horrible."

If Ryuusei was half-asleep beforehand, the sight of Setsuka at his breakfast table had jolted his brain to full wakefulness. "Why are _you_ here!?"

"Satonaka Ryuuga was captured breaking into the Movement earlier this week," Setsuka answered. "He was remitted to Central despite our warnings and offerings to post guards. Last night, he escaped. We're being requested to investigate."

"Another psychic?" Ryuusei asked.

"No," Setsuka answered. "I'll take you to school. We'll talk then."

She would say no more until the black car was on the highway, giving Ryuusei the files to read. Two readings later, Ryuusei set down the file. "A werewolf."

"You've seen the reports."

"_Really_?"

"Are they so hard to believe true? You turned a vampire into stone, after all."

Ryuusei sighed. "Satonaka Ryuuga allegedly turned into a wolf, rampaged through Central, killing three officers before he escaped. So why am I involved?"

"Kaido told me that he is like us, a 'seed' holder," Setsuka replied. "_Cu Sith_, or the Hound of the Sidhe. Can you imagine such a rampaging beast let loose in the city?"

Ryuusei shifted. "And my role in this?"

"Wolves are traditionally the domain of Summer," Setsuka answered. "Though I too have wolves amongst those I call, the wolf-spirit that has taken control of Satonaka through the Hound of the Sidhe is not one of mine. You've been feeling it, haven't you? A headache, a predator in the vicinity?"

Ryuusei rubbed his creased brow in answer. "Uhm, yes, I've been having headaches."

"I cannot do anything without killing it," Setsuka replied. "You may be able to."

"I have school, you know," Ryuusei pointed out.

"Oh, I know," Setsuka answered. "All I ask is that you keep an eye out. It is highly possible that you will be his target, after all."

The door opened, leaving Ryuusei to climb out and stare as it peeled away towards Queens, leaving him with the vaguest feeling that he had just escaped with his life.

"Do you think it could be a spirit, Marguerite?" he murmured quietly later at lunch. Chase was more absorbed in his cell-phone, while Rex was sifting through lecture notes for a last-minute reading.

The shadow of the witch looked pensive. "I met someone with such a power that bloomed. It is highly possible. The Lycanthrope was the beast-warrior berserker under the rule of Titania. Under her command, it had laid waste to several villages and lives, before it was killed by Winter."

"You mean they're real?"

"Magic is real. Why not others? It is said that stories hold a kernel of truth in them. Why not everything else? Monsters of the night are true, after all. They are a truth that need not be spelt out. One of your mortal sages has even proclaimed so: _The baby has known the dragon intimately ever since he had an imagination._"

Ryuusei shook his head. "Then... why is it not public news?"

"Mortals," Marguerite scoffed. "They don't want to accept a frightening reality. Some of them open their eyes and get involved, like you did. Most of them don't want anything to do with the supernatural. So they leave it behind and don't talk about 't think about it. They don't want it to be real, and they work really hard to convince themselves that it isn't. Why lift the blinkers when it serves nothing? Time after time, history demonstrates that when people don't want to believe something, they have enormous skills of ignoring it altogether."

To that, he could not find an answer. So he changed the subject. "She said that I might be able to do something about it. Why?"

Marguerite tapped her staff. "It is a difficult explanation. There is no clear-cut way to decide if one aligns with Summer or Winter, save for their mindset. In a war, Duel Spirits will ally with one side or the other, depending on their actions."

Ryuusei was, to put it not too finely, lost at sea. "Huh?"

"For example, two Gemini Elves come across a destitute, and in a fit of benevolence, decide to help him," Marguerite decided. "One feeds him, bathes him, and clothes him. The other harangues him, forces him to clean himself up and stand on his own two feet while making his life hell. In this case, both have made an effort to help him, but the first one would be called to Summer in a time of war, while the other would be headed Winter-wards."

"Okay..." Ryuusei frowned. "So in the case of the Lycanthrope?"

"He was jovially violent," came the blunt answer.

"-.-|||" Ryuusei merely shook his head. Even if he was a king amongst spirits, there was no understanding them.

"E- Erm..."

All three boys turned to look at the girl. She was wearing the Ra Yellow uniform of Queens, and was clearly nervous, playing with her fingers. "I- I'm Ayaka Mutsuki, p- pleased to m- meet you, F- Fudo-sempai, Atlas-sempai, Princeton-sempai. M- My apologies for disturbing you, b- but..."

"Do you need something, Ayaka-san?" Ryuusei asked gently as he noted a gaggle of Queens' Obelisk girls nearby. The campus was free seating, hence perhaps it should not have been so unusual to see girls near Kings.

"E- Erm..." she turned to glance at the giggling girls before taking a deep breath. "I- I'm from the J- Journalism C- Club of Q- Queens... we're doing an article on Team Black Knights, and... w- would you like to add a few o- offhand comments?"

"Heh, really?" Chase considered. "Well, about the team?"

"A- And your feelings of being in it," Mutsuki clarified.

"Well, we weren't really thinking, we just sort of... clicked strategies together," Chase waved.

"Even before the team was formed, we already worked out how to work together," Rex answered. "In a very loose sense. Well, we still lost to Marufuji-sensei in the end, but it was a start. Look, did you see the number of participants for the GeneX recently? They've been dropping every year with the shifting focus to Team Duels."

"I think that, while Duelling is an admirable sport, that team Duelling takes more than just teamwork," Ryuusei diplomatically answered. "It also takes knowing your partners' decks right down to the last card, and then working something out together. That's why we know each other's team decks, and we have to work really hard to surprise our team-mates."

Mutsuki dutifully noted these details. "E- Erm, may I ask, who is the leader?"

Chase and Rex immediately pointed to Ryuusei.

"Thank you," Mutsuki coughed. "E- Erm, Fudo-sempai, I r- realise that this m- might be a private i- issue, but... d- do you h- have a girlfriend?"

A long silence descended as her cheeks pinked.

"No," Ryuusei shortly answered. "It'd be nice, though, but I'm not interested in dating right now, sorry."

"I- It's fine," Mutsuki quickly bowed and left.

Chase smirked. "It strikes again."

"Shut up," Ryuusei countered. "Rex?"

The tall blond was just about to open his mouth when a commotion began from far away.

"_Someone stop her!_" a voice yelled as Ryuusei got up.

"The _je ne sais quoi_ strikes once more," was Setsuka's opening comment when Ryuusei came to the office of the Disciplinary Committee following the two girls who had fought. It had been a classroom, at least before the current chairperson had wielded her not-inconsiderable will to have it renovated into something more comfortable. Considering that most of Queens and the sister school, Duel Academia Kings, considered the current Queen of Queens a handful, the rapid renovation and comfortable room was understandable, the uncomfortably cold atmosphere of the room even more so.

"The what?" Ryuusei mouthed.

"_Je ne sais quoi_," Setsuka repeated. "An intangible quality that makes something distinctive or attractive. Literally 'I don't know what'."

"I- I suppose so."

"I suppose not. I think you have no idea. I think that is the tragedy of your life. But the tragedy is for other people,not for you."

"What?" Ryuusei asked.

Setsuka, who enjoyed making incomprehensible statements, merely smiled. "The Witch of the Time Flower will know. So, now we can add one unintended assault to the crime count."

"Er..." Ryuusei just shook his head. The unsettling smirk followed him out.

"Why do these things happen?" He admitted to himself once Rex and Chase had been seen home after school and he was driving.

Marguerite's amused chuckle appeared. "Your appeal is not limited to just spirits. You mortal-kind call this appeal a glamour, I suppose. You may find yourself slightly nondescript, but others will feel attracted to you, drawn to you, perhaps even love you before even you yourself know it."

"But why? I've never done anything," he sounded frustrated.

"'Why do these things happen', you said it quite lightly, not realising danger. Your mortal bard, or one of them had mentioned it, like the Venetian Desdemona might have said it. She, too, recognized jealousy, but she did not understand it, because she herself never had, and never could, experience jealousy. She was, I think, quite unaware of the force of acute physical passion. I think that because of her immunity to passion, she herself drove men mad. Am I making sense to you?"

There was a pause – and then his voice answered. Cool, sweet, a little bewildered:

"I don't- I don't really understand what you are saying."

Marguerite sighed. "If a man is too beautifully formed, I suppose his life would become truly miserable. As it is, the fact is readily apparent."

Ryuusei was about to demand a clearer answer when the first monster hit. He was too distracted after that.

* * *

"Koichi, desist immediately," came the order. "You are not covered to track Satonaka Ryuuga. Bring Tsugare back immediately. Koichi!"

Tsugare stared as Koichi hung up on Shimotsuki Setsuka. "She found out?"

"Yeah," Koichi mumbled. "Well, I'm not with the Movement officially. What's she going to do?"

Tsugare considered. "I don't think she would actually personally end your life, or hit you with Brionac. Maybe disappear you."

Koichi snorted, ignoring the agitation of the smoky translucent creatures about him that only he could see. "She's not a magician, Misawa."

"She might as well be," Tsugare shook her head. "Looks, it's like the comparisons between angels, demons and faeries. Eternally good, infernally wicked, and morally suspect. There's always a price to deal with her, I think."

Koichi shook his head in the car they were currently using to watch the suspect. So far, Satonaka had entered a building and resolved to stay. "You're thinking too much. Anyway, it's not like she can do anything to me, right?"

Overhead, the skies were darkening. Orange sunlight that streaked the skies were dying out, and the sphere of the moon could roughly be glimpsed.

A howl rang out.

Hearing that set off some primal, ancient fear, something programmed, a fear of being found in a hiding place, of being trapped in a tiny space from which there was no escape while something with killing teeth and crushing jaws came in to eat. That same primitive, naked part of the two screamed and gibbered and shouted to turn around right now, to turn around and run, fast and far.

There was a horrible, wrenching sound, a screech of protesting metal – then dissolved into a strangled mishmash of sounds, of tearing and snapping and popping, of gurgling and thudding.

Koichi's eyes widened as the sounds and agitation of the Cloudians. In his view, the large, steel garage door of the building was denting with every scuffle. Koichi opened the door, presumably to investigate.

"Are you _insane_?" Tsugare hissed.

"I can't leave it alone," Koichi replied warily. "Besides, the perp is behind that-"

The doorway exploded out, throwing the metal cover back like so much shrapnel. A dumpster crashed, the entire thing bending a street-light on impact. There was a snarl, and then the creature that had been Satonaka Ryuuga came through to the light.

The creature was a wolf, in the same way that a velociraptor is a bird – same basic design, vastly different result. It must have been about one and a half metres tall at the tip of its hunched shoulders. It was wider than a wolf, as though a wolf had been squashed down with about two hundred kilos of pure muscle, engorged, and then let loose. Its pelt was shaggy, jet-black and matte, except where fresh blood was making it glisten. Its ears were ragged, upright, focused forward like some canine predator's. It had a muzzle that was too wide to belong to anything natural, a mouthful of teeth, and blazing eyes done in monochrome grey, the whole stained with blood that looked black. Its limbs were disproportionate, though whether they looked too long or too short was uncertain, just _wrong. _Everything about it was _wrong_, screaming with malice and hate and anger, and it carried a cloak of supernatural power with it that made teeth hurt and hair stand on end. The beast pawed the ground with sharp claws, sniffing.

Koichi's face flooded with colour. "Oh, gods."

The beast oriented on him, then flung itself with unholy grace at Koichi.

The detective got lucky. Vines sprouted from the ground to lash about its legs as the door slammed shut. "Now!" Tsugare hissed as a chunk of vine hit the driver's window.

Koichi lost no time in starting the car, muttering prayers and invectives as the headlights flooded and he floored the accelerator. The beast was faster; there was a loud pop as one of the tyres crashed, and it shattered the reinforced glass to reach for the detective.

Misawa Tsugare might have been slender and rather less muscled than the others of his family, but he could still bench-press where needed. One arm managed to haul Koichi out by the collar of his coat while the other clicked the seatbelt. Both men threw themselves out of the car, scrabbling with urgency on the pavement as the beast raged. More vines sprouted from the ground as Tsugare clung onto Koichi's hand, both men running.

"Boss!" Tsugare was calling with increasing urgency. "Boss!"

"Dammit!" Koichi hollered. "She forgot to mention that Satonaka is a friggin' _werewolf_! How is this even real?"

Another howl of bestial rage as they turned a corner to be greeted with the sight of the Spiritual Forest Park. Having been the bright spark of some billionaire with too much money and not enough common sense, the park that was closest to the Cubic Area was essentially an empty place with loads of squirrels and... and no civilians this late.

Behind them, the beast broke free, rising to get upon Koichi.

"Come on!" Tsugare nodded as he ran to the city park, and Koichi followed.

He had no idea why, but the Meteor Stream took Ryuusei to one of Neo Domino's empty public parks. There, the sprites greeted him, some even dropping flower petals as they giggled about. It was calm, peaceful and empty despite the lateness of the hour, which was about an hour after dark. Ryuusei was fairly confident of not getting mugged, at least, and so he was about to spend an hour or so in contemplation.

The howl of something that caused his hair to stand on end broke any intentions of that as he ran from the pavilion, the Fairies giggling somewhat before they screamed and disappeared.

"Ryuusei!" Tsugare's voice was a weak scream as the plant life came to life. There was the purple-haired psychic, along with another man with ice-blue hair, and both of them were being pursued by the lupine creature that gave yet another howl as it oriented on him and leapt with terrifying grace to them.

"No, no, no, nonononononono!" It fell upon Koichi, claws and fangs slashing. It sank its jaws into the small of the man's back, releasing a spray of blood.

Ryuusei got lucky. He had convulsed instinctively at the sight of teeth, and therefore been thrown mere centimetres from its path. Scrambling back to his feet, he drew a card. "Black Rose Dragon!"

Thorned vines lashed out at the lupine beast as the red dragon appeared, screaming its vengeance in a diabolic cry of rage. Around him, the Fairies cried out in shock and disapproval, while mist seemed to gather around the bleeding Koichi.

"Naturia Beast!" the lion monster leapt with Black Rose to retaliate, baring its maw as the lupine creature confronted both draconic and leonine monsters.

"What's that?" Ryuusei pointed.

"S- Satonaka," Koichi coughed. A heartbeat later, a dark-haired form settled as Tsugare backed, vines sprouting around him and Koichi. "I- It's Satonaka," the eldest Misawa coughed in affirmation. "H- He's turned into an m- monster-"

Ryuusei could hardly fault the elder. It was a monster, after all.

"_Mille Fleurs: Fragrance Storm!_"

Petals surrounded the lupine monster, cutting where they touched as it cried out in pain.

"Indeed, this is the work of _Cu Sith_," Marguerite affirmed. "As I am bound to you, I shall require commands, Ryuusei."

"Attack," Ryuusei answered without hesitation.

Marguerite raised her staff. "_Envoûtant de fleurs!_"

There was a smell of rotting flowers as the beast was slashed and disoriented, shaking its head and snout.

"Clear day today," a voice murmured. "You know, tonight is a full moon."

"It's real," Koichi babbled, albeit weakly. "They're real."

"Of course they are," Setsuka lightly answered as she steadily stepped towards them, her footsteps without sound. "Loud noises will attract it. By the way, Black Rose Dragon and Lycanthrope are of the same attack strength, and Naturia Beast is weaker than it."

Faced with her sheer calm in the face of such a monster, Ryuusei could feel his own doubt fade. "Koichi's injured."

Setsuka's expression did not change. "I can tell. Go see to the monster."

Frustration and panic were deadened, giving way to hot anger as Ryuusei turned to the lupine beast still trying to get to them.

"Thorn of Malice!" Ryuusei called as sharpened, spiked thorns ran along the length of the dragon's vines and the Black Rose lashed anew, the beast bellowing in pain as the attacks connected.

"At the rate he is bleeding out, he will assuredly die before the paramedics get here," Setsuka's words drifted.

"You can do something, right?" Tsugare was pleading. "Boss?"

"I cannot save him," came the placid reply. "At least, not yet."

"Black Rose Dragon!" Ryuusei called as the Naturia Beast leapt to defend the three others and Black Rose advanced, one of its thorns striking in the heart.

It fell to earth. And changed. Muzzle melted back into human face. Fangs and claws faded. Warped muscles slithered away. Fur disappeared. Knotted limbs straightened into clean arms and legs – until the slightly overweight form of Satonaka Ryuuga lay on his side, clutching at his heart. Scarlet drips spilled out between his fingers and dangled down his chest. He stared down at the wound for a moment, and then he relaxed.

Ryuuga looked up, and in his face Ryuusei saw all the grief and agony and impotent rage, everything he had felt. And then it all flooded out of him. His eyes cleared and warmed as he looked, and the older man gave me a small, quiet smile. It was an expression of forgiveness. Something to show that he understood.

Then he laid down his head, and was gone.

Ryuusei's own blackout followed soon after.

By him, Setsuka sighed at the desperate Tsugare and the half-lucid Koichi, as if wondering why the infant in front of her didn't grasp that water was wet. "He is bound in a number of ways to one who owes me debts. A temporary one, yes, for there are a limited number of debts that he can repay. But while my debtor owes me, he and his are mine, and under my protection. Or so it was, until he behaved most treacherously without realizing what he was doing. Then was I bound by oath and honour to leave him to his own devices, to live or die on his own."

Tsugare still clutched at the bloody mangled form. "_Please_," he whispered. "I'm begging you, Boss. Please. Even... just, save him."

"There will be a price," Setsuka murmured. "When all is said and done, you are asking me to help a stranger to you."

Tsugare swallowed. His mouth hardened. He was silent for a moment, and then said, "How much?"

"Why," she whispered. "What do you offer?"

"I don't have much money," he began.

"Money. What is money." she shook her head. "No. Such things mean nothing to me. But let me see." She walked in a slow circle around them, frowning at him, looking him up and down. "Such pretty eyes, even though they are mismatched. They will do."

"My _eyes_?" Tsugare stammered.

"No?" Setsuka murmured. "Just one," she tapped the left one covered by a long bang with a slender finger.

Tsugare clutched at it. "No. I... I need it."

Setsuka thrust out her lip. "Very well, then. Let us ask of her a different price." Her eyes gleamed and she leaned toward him. "Your love," she murmured. "Give me that."

Tsugare arched his delicate brows. "You want me to love you, Boss? You've got a lot of surprises coming, if you think it works like that."

"I didn't ask you to love _me_," Setsuka dismissed, her tone offended. "I asked for your love. So, his eyes and his love are too precious to allow the beloved to escape the inevitable. But well enough, if that is also too steep a price, perhaps memory will do instead."

"My memory?"

"Not all of it," she said. She tilted her head to one side and purred, "Indeed. Only some. Perhaps the worth of two, no, three months. Yes, I think that would suffice."

Tsugare looked uncertain. "I don't know… and he's straight, by the way."

"Does it matter? He won't live the night. Such a loss." she murmured quietly.

"W- Wait," Tsugare hesitated. "I- I'll make the trade. I don't know why, but... three months. For his life."

"Memory for a chance at life. Done," she purred. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead, then shivered, drawing in her breath in a swift inhalation. "_Forget._"

The temperature dropped about forty degrees more as Tsugare dropped like a brick and she turned to the bleeding, unconscious detective. "When this is over, Yamamoto Koichi, you will know pain for your arrogance. But not this night. Indeed, this night you have suffered enough. _Heal._"

Slowly, under her ministering hands, the cut skin and bleeding wounds began to knit together.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	32. XXIX: Silver Fang

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXIX: Silver Fang**

It was with a pounding headache that Ryuusei awoke by the pavilion of the Forest Park. He sat up, marginally exhausted and groaning.

"Good evening," Setsuka was seated opposite him, the bodies of Koichi and Tsugare laid out on the two remaining benches. Only she could remain so composed with three downed.

Around them, the fairies and Cloudians gathered, some tittering and some chattering. Most of the fairies cluttered around Ryuusei as he awoke, trailing sweet-smelling flowers and something like rotted lavender in the air. On the floor was the body of Satonaka Ryuuga, covered in what looked like dried wood.

"As the potentate of Summer, he is yours," Setsuka indicated.

Marguerite's shadow appeared by the king. "We should take the 'seed'. At least, his body will then be free."

Ryuusei sighed as the glowing mote of light glittered about him. "A werewolf... we really unleashed hell there."

"Ah," Setsuka murmured as the black cars began to arrive. "Here they are. Do not worry. We will take care of the body."

"Thank you," Ryuusei bowed his head.

Marguerite shot Tsugare a displeased look before turning to Setsuka. "You drive a hard bargain, Queen Winter."

"I am what I must," Setsuka quietly answered. "Good night, Fudo Ryuusei, Witch of the Time Flower."

Ryuusei wearily saw her walk to one of the waiting cars. "What was that about?"

"A hard bargain," Marguerite answered simply.

That prompted him to give up. "Was anyone hurt?"

The fairies tittered, some giving him quick pecks as he began to leave.

"The coronation must be next Midsummer," Marguerite whispered.

"That's nice- wait, I don't know what to do," Ryuusei mouthed, suddenly more awake. "When is Midsummer? Does it mean I have to stay there?"

Marguerite's shadow was clearly shaking her head. "Unlike your human coronations, which are more elaborate because humans are less attuned to the laws of the land, the ceremonies amongst spirits are less complex. Coronations are also generally the few times the monarch is seen, aside from addressing complaints and public addresses. The closest comparison I may find in your memories is very much like a birthday party. No, you will not have to live full-time in the spirit realms, although you may wish to."

She lived in his head, so it was probably obvious that she was going to find a few memories, but Ryuusei was still taken aback. "Aren't these things still formal? As in, I don't even know many of them, right?"

"Unlike Winter's centralised power structure, Summer runs on a less formal way," Marguerite primly answered. "Of course, there are many centralised structures of government, but the majority of Summer's denizens are largely nomadic, if in a very loose sense of the term. The Summer sovereign is not meant to be a dictator the way the Winter Queen is. You could be a tyrant, as in a sovereign that employs unconventional methods of power, or you could be a despot, a respected sovereign with very little actual political power."

"Why do I see that they all have negative connotations?" Ryuusei sweat-dropped.

"Words are like snakes, they change meaning," Marguerite sighed. "The change prevalent in mortal-kind is something I shall not understand."

_I don't understand you either,_ Ryuusei bit back the protest. It was then that he came to another realisation; that neither really understood the other that much. "Marguerite... do you miss your world?"

"It was... covered in forests," Marguerite hesitated. "Nostalgia does not become me, as a handmaiden. I will see Tír na nÓg soon enough."

"It must still be painful. To leave."

"Yes, it is," Marguerite finally replied when they were on the highway. "But pain is part of the universe. Pain allows us to appreciate that which is precious all the more."

By the sunset, the headquarters of the Arcadia Movement loomed, forbidding in the half-shadows that played about the face of the building. Atop the building, two spirits talked. Both wore armour, each a shade of blue, yet one was of the leonine family and the other was of a completely different predatory feline persuasion.

"_So the Summer King was that boy. Perhaps his link to Black Rose..._"

Dewloren snorted at the other feline. "_Did you really think that your girl could have been the one, Regulus-dono?_"

Regulus looked offended. "_There is nothing wrong with Ruka!_"

"_No, there is none,_" the Tiger King agreed. "_Certainly, the child might have accepted the soul of Titania, once upon a time. That time is long gone; the glamour is wearing off. One day, Regulus-dono, that boy will have to come to the Spirit Worlds in exchange for that of his forbears._"

"_They escaped the harsh destiny that awaited the Signers!_" Regulus protested. "_Dewloren, you too have lingered amidst mortals, and how sweet they treasure their time. The destinies that awaits the two rulers will be bitter and alien and painful. That is petty cruelty, even for you, Dewloren-dono._"

"_Such is the fate of all,_" Dewloren remarked. "_Your master commanded that the girl be dragged into the Spirit Worlds at a tender age, barely able to communicate the simplest of ideas, and commanded her to protect the Spirit Worlds. You stand there and call me cruel when you may have done something far more heinous? My Queen had nothing to lose. Yours still had a twin._"

Regulus did not answer.

"_Hearts_," Dewloren murmured. "_Hearts. Good. Evil. Mortals are always concerned with such nonsense._"

"_Winter-bound, always preoccupied with wilder things,_" Regulus muttered, shaking his mane out. "_I must bring greetings from Ancient Fairy-sama to the mortal lad, then. Think about my words, Dewloren-dono, old hunter. The way you press your Queen lies madness._"

The Tiger King frowned at something faraway. "_It may well be, Regulus-dono. Dark things stir in Winter's heart. Things even I have never before seen. Dangerous things. I believe they are a portent._"

"_Dark things stir in Winter's heart?_" Regulus echoed. "_How so?_"

"_That, old king, is something I cannot answer,_" the Tiger laughed, something completely at odds to his bestial form and grating. "_The Queen yet calls. Go, Regulus-dono, go attend to Summer._"

Regulus quietly rumbled as the tiger pawed away. "_Dark things of Winter...? But what?_"

* * *

Within the building itself, there was a door. Few actually knew that this door led off to who knows where in the world. A six-sided mirror hung from the door, reflecting everything and yet nothing at the same time. In fact, this mirror indicated that this doorway was one that led into the heart of the spirit realms, used only by only one. It led into the Ice Barrier Plains, just for tonight.

A cool air drifted under the canopy made of strings of fairy lights, dangling under the dark skies of the Gensokyo. Whatever the dance floor had once been, it had always been meant for dancing. The dance floor was made of blocks of rose-coloured marble, and even though the floor was tilted, the blocks had been slipped to the level, here and there, creating something that looked almost like a flight of low, shallow stairs. Over the treacherous blocks danced those of Winter, from the Ice Barrier to even the smallest Duel Spirit tribes represented, thirty of forty couples in all. Men and women, fiends and monsters, outright monstrous or beautiful beyond reason, they spun, arching and offering in time to the beat.

To one side stood a bandstand, and the musicians on it all wore tuxes. The ringmaster was conducting, top hat, tail-coat with white gloves, and wielding a sword in place of a baton. Three tiny imps wearing different clothings and styles played the double-neck guitar, the brass horns and the marching drums in sync. They were good, playing with the unity of tone and timing of bands who had truly honed their art.

Beyond the dance floor stood raised tiers of platforms, each one set with a separate little table, one that could sit three or four at the most, each one with its own dim, green-shaded lamp. The tables all stood at different relative heights to one another, staggered back and forth-until the tiers reached a pinnacle, a single chair made out of what looked like silver, its flaring back carved into a sigil, a snowflake the size of a dinner table. The great chair stood empty.

The drummer on the bandstand went into a brief solo, and then the instruments cut off altogether – but for one. The other band members sagged, but the lead trumpet stayed standing, belting out a solo while the Winter Lords danced.

Then, all at once, they stopped dancing. Dozens of beautiful and unusual faces turned to watch the soloist, eyes glittering in the muted light as the end of the solo happened, the sound good, the tone just right, and as the Fiend finally stopped playing, a murmur of approval went up.

The crowds of dancers were parting, stepping aside with deep bows and curtseys for someone emerging from their midst. A girl walked slowly towards the bandstand. Pale, radiant, physically perfect, her dark, dark hair worn long and loose complemented her pale features and her cold eyes narrowed, pinched at the corners by heritage.

She looked young. Young enough to make a man feel guilty for thinking the wrong thoughts, but old enough to make it difficult not to. She wore leather pants of dark, dark blue, laced and open up the outside seams from calf to hip. Her boots matched the pants. She wore a white T-shirt tight enough to show her covered breasts straining against the fabric, framing the words OFF WITH HIS HEAD. She had hacked the shirt off at the top of her rib cage, leaving pale flesh exposed, along with a glitter of silver flashing at her navel.

The Fiends on the bandstand were growing increasingly nervous as time passed and her cold eyes settled upon them, the surrounding monsters looming or discreetly reaching for arms that had the Fiends swallowing nervously and looking for discreet escape routes before the riot began.

A merry laugh escaped as clapping sounded from the girl, and the monsters politely clapped behind her as well, the weapons put away. All the musical Fiends, especially the soloist trumpet, heaved a sigh of relief.

"_Brava, brava ragazza!_" the girl clapped, as a silver locket bounced around her neck. The snowflake etched into her locket glimmered in the dim light. "Maestro Maestroke, you must simply perform for us some more! I would be the lowest if the Winter would allow you and your Djinns to leave unsatisfied, especially Melomelody! Bring the drinks for our guests!"

A collective sigh went up from the assembled, and then they began applauding enthusiastically as servers carted the drinks out, offering goblets rimmed with frost amongst exotic fare. She looked back over her shoulder at them all with a lifted chin and a lazy smile before she stood up and bowed, left and right, to the sound of applause. The clapping died off when she stalked away and to the rising tiers of dinner seats, stepping lithely up them until she reached the great silver throne at the top. She dropped into it, turned sideways, and idly threw her legs over one arm, arching her back and stretching with that same lazy smile. "My lords and ladies, let us give our poor entertainers a little time to recover their strength. Dewloren is here."

The assembled began drifting toward the tables on the tiers, stepping into place one by one as Dewloren appeared.

"Prince Dewloren, my majordomo," Setsuka murmured as Eria knelt, offering a goblet. "What have you here from your watch upon the mortal realm?"

"My Queen," the tiger nodded. "Your right hand calls upon you. Regulus has been sighted in the city of Neo Domino."

"Indeed?" Setsuka murmured as she accepted the drink, the cup rimming with frost as she lifted it to her lips. "And for what purposes has the servant of Ancient Fairy Dragon, her closest retainer have, for the mortal world? Sooth, there is nothing in Neo Domino at the present time that might interest the servitors of the Crimson Dragon."

Dewloren growled. "I believe that Ancient Fairy is acting in her capacity as a ruler of spirits, My Queen. Regulus has been instructed to contact the Night Rose Knight."

Her face lost any semblance of a smile, turning into something flat and beautiful, but also chilling. "Is that so? Then Ancient Fairy is involving herself in these games. Why, perhaps she should know better. Winter does not play fair."

A howl of wind echoed as behind her, the aurora danced in the skies. Beneath her feet, the stones of the greatest of the Ice Barrier Mountains, Lia Fáil, began to cry out, a low, low scratching sound that resounded through the plains.

Setsuka gave a small smile as Dewloren stepped up to her. "Let the games begin."

* * *

Ryuusei had seen some strange things, and that also included keeping some strange things. Never mind the all-year blooming plum tree outside his room. Never mind the constantly blooming flowers in vases around that somehow lasted six weeks, and counting. Never mind that his room was currently host to three female spirits and one lion.

The talking lion was perhaps more familiar than it should.

"_Ryuusei_," Regulus greeted.

"Regulus," Ryuusei nodded. The lion having been one of the few spirits he had seen, he was more familiar with it. "How's Aunt Ruka?"

"_Well,_" the lion shrugged. "_She has not been able to see us for a spell. It matters not. What I have come is to send you a message, and an invitation. To come to the Ancient Forest once more to meet Ancient Fairy Dragon, as Fudo Ryuusei, and as the Summer King._"

"Oh," Marguerite murmured. "Ancient Fairy is one of Summer's greatest forces. We should go. There are ways to cross dimensions here."

Ryuusei nodded. "I'll visit her... soon. I don't know how time crosses, you see."

"_Well as any,_" the lion nodded. "_Our second order of business, is the Old Traditions. The wars may have ended, but Summer and Winter remain opposing forces. There will come a time where you shall be involved in some matter against the Winter Queen."_

"Shimotsuki?" Ryuusei intoned. "Why? For one thing, why would I oppose Shimotsuki? I mean, we don't agree only on a few policies."

"_It will be personal,_" Regulus shook his head. "_The Winter Queen will not risk her influence on the mortal sphere to settle the affairs of spirits, that I grant. Yet, she may attack you, use your friends and family as pawns against you. Do not blame her, it is the instinct of Winter to be maliciously violent._"

Ryuusei shook his head. "But she won't, I mean, Seika is here!"

It was odd, to be under the stares of two Duel spirits instead of one. "_It will not matter. Those mortals who involve themselves in Winter's affairs will die sooner or later, and including any and all in the way._"

"Why?" Ryuusei asked.

"_The mantle of power is more than responsibility and naked strength,_" the lion muttered. "_It is a force unto itself, like the Queens Maeve and Titania were forces unto themselves. It slowly consumes the wearer. Titania was of a more calm disposition, while Maeve... well, fey is the only term to describe her. Maeve is capable of mercy, but otherwise..._"

"_She shows no compassion,_" Aussa agreed, shivering.

"_Yes,_" Hiita was curling in on herself. "_The Queen Maeve was, is still, one of the monsters feared. The Ice Queen, the first Queen of Air and Darkness... she was foretold to come back, much worse. Most monsters kill and eat you. She tricks you into walking into quicksand and watch you drown, turns you into a stag and set the hounds after you, bind you into an enchanted sleep for a few hundred years..._"

"Whoa, whoa," Ryuusei persuaded. "Come on, even Shimotsuki has a limit."

Regulus's eyes turned onto him. "You are saying that you have never seen her kill?"

The sheer memory itself was enough to make him shiver.

_It took only an instant, but he could see from where they lay, that suddenly her eyes opened wide, realising the trap she had fallen into. She tried to suck a breath in through her nose, but cold hands locked on the back of her head and drew her closer still. Her survival instinct kicked in, and even though she weighed probably more than what the student did, her efforts to escape were all in vain. He could feel the sudden burst of pure Arctic cold emanate from her body, and could also see, and even hear the fluids in his body freeze instantly. Ice, he realised at that moment, crackles just as loudly when it is created rapidly as it does when it breaks._

_She kept the kiss going, probably even after the heart had frozen solid in mid-beat, and then poured even more and more of the elemental frigidness at the mortal in her grasp, pushing the flesh past merely frozen._

_The results can only be described as making the body that had been standing there collapse like a castle of dry sand, and then having even those individual particles break apart further, leaving not even a hint of residual dust to mark that a living mortal being had once been standing there. The only sound made in this process after the ice cracked was a muffled thud as the DuelDisk landed on the ground, thankfully without breaking._

_It was an efficient way to kill, coldly efficient..._

"No," Ryuusei shivered. "You're right. What will Shimotsuki do?"

"_Be on your guard,_" he advised. "_You have an admirable tutor, to have contracted the Sorciere de Fleur. Learn, remember, and know the laws that bind the rulers. Theoretically, as long as the laws are obeyed, one could deal with the rulers and possibly make it alive._"

"Theoretically?" Ryuusei echoed.

The expression of the lion was a heavy one. "_Even Summer is a warmer court, but not a better one. Death is a part of the natural order, even my fangs have tasted blood in service._"

Ryuusei's fingers fisted over as his body shook. "I know. I know. It's just... why?"

Marguerite shook her head. "This is one of those questions that do not have a simple answer, and cannot be told. It can only be learned."

* * *

Blearily, Koichi opened his eyes to find himself in the infirmary. In the bed next to his own was the sleeping form of Tsugare. The bandages and the twinges of pain were a testament that yes, he had only just survived a werewolf attack.

"T- Tsugare..." Koichi murmured as he got up, wincing only slightly. Painkillers, very effective, he concluded. "Tsugare, are you there?"

Slowly, the visible eye opened to a glimmer of amber, the beautiful face quiet.

"You saved me," Koichi shook his head. "I... I panicked where it mattered, I'm sorry..."

The lone amber eye blinked confusedly at him. "Do I know you?"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	33. XXX: Swing of Memories

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXX: Swing of Memories**

_The screams and roars of thousands of spectators echoed in the background._

_They were in the middle of the stadium. A young man stood facing him, surrounded by a large Turret Warrior and what he registered as Ivy Tokens. A duel was raging on._

_It was his turn; he brought out Rose Tentacles and commanded it to attack... hold on. When did he use Rose Tentacles?_

"_Thorn Whip One!"_

_At his command, a green, thorny tentacle unfurled from the rose creature and swept forward like a snake. The tentacle wrapped itself around the young man's arm, wrenching a pained cry from his throat. _

"_Thorn Whip Two!"_

_Then one more tentacle shot forth._

"_Thorn Whip Three! Last Thorn Whip!"_

_Another, and another, until the young man was all tangled up in green thorns, like a helpless fly caught in a spider's net. He heard the sound of cloth and flesh ripping open, and saw blood dying those green thorny tentacles red._

_A Psychic Duel, he distantly registered. Meant to kill._

_The creature whirled its many tentacles, throwing the young man ten feet into the air, before smashing him back down. He could not help but wince at the loud "bang" when the young man crashed into the ground. A few heart-wrenching seconds later, the young man pushed himself back up. He stood trembling, panting, and bleeding from many wounds, yet his cerulean eyes remained resolute and brighter than the morning star..._

_His own eyes..._

"Dad?"

Cerulean eyes awoke to see the white ceiling. His legs were tangled with the bedclothes, and he was lying in cold sweat even for the middle of the July-August vacation.

_No one would ever wish to be friends with a witch... Those eyes! Everyone is afraid of those unwavering eyes that gaze hard at others!_

Ryuusei placed the back of his hand to his forehead. "Haven't had that dream for a long time."

The house was surprisingly empty as he got out to the main rooms. It took a while, but he got out and went to the garage after having refreshed himself, still wearing the DA Kings blazer though it was a school holiday. There, he paused at a strange sight. "Dad?"

Professor Fudo Yusei was seated cross-legged, perusing a few volumes of old albums, the paper kings that still seemed covered in dust. "Good morning, Ryuusei."

"Good morning," Ryuusei frowned. "M.I.D.S finally gave you that day off?"

"Yes," the Fudo patriarch laughed. "I guess I wanted to clean up, and I got nostalgic."

Ryuusei rubbed the back of his head. "Where's Mum and Seika?"

"Aki's taken the morning shift," Yusei murmured. "Seika's helping out at the Queens' Festival for the morning shift. I was thinking that maybe we could all go, like a family outing."

"Sounds like a plan. Rex and Chase are doing an exhibition Duel there as well," _And the hand of Shimotsuki Setsuka strikes again_, he mentally added.

The corner's of Yusei's eyes crinkled, as a page was turned. "Just like old times... you know, we never really got to bring you out as much as we liked."

"I've been to many places," Ryuusei defended. True, not many Japanese could say that they had been to America and Geneva, even though he was still a minor then. "It's fine."

"Not like that," the Professor shook his head before his eyes narrowed at his son. "Did you get enough sleep?"

Ryuusei shifted. "I... had a dream. Of... the Witch. No offence."

"No," Yusei nodded. "Not at all. The Witch and Aki are two different things. What was it this time?"

"...you," Ryuusei bluntly answered. "There was the stadium involved."

"Fortune Cup," Yusei recalled. "I see."

"Dad... do you think I'll hurt anyone?" Ryuusei murmured. "That... that one day I might... be like that?"

"That, is your choice," the Professor quietly confessed. "She told you before, right? To be a Duellist, or to be a monster, that is the _choice_ we have. The circumstances between Aki and you are different... yet similar."

Another page was turned, to a younger Ryuusei in a kindergarten hat and uniform. The Professor sighed. "When you were a baby, you were occasionally quiet, but so intelligent. There was hardly any trouble, even I had problems accepting it after Martha's warnings."

Hardly surprising. With Reina's birth, all the adults he knew were once again comparing how model a baby he had been.

"Of course, you made up for that once you were of school age." There was the hint of a joke there, yet the Professor looked weary. "Even Ushio recommended you go to a private school. That teacher, the students, your psychic powers... it was an interesting teenage phase, let's just say it."

"An understatement," the subject muttered as he sat opposite his father. "You forgot to mention the attempted kidnappings, stalkers and attempted..." he swallowed. "I don't get it. Do I attract the wrong type of person or something?"

"No," Yusei shook his head. "Well... Seiran called it _je ne sais quoi_. How do we say it... your mother, Setsuka, nearly all psychic Duellists, they suffered from a lack of love in their lives. Yours was the opposite, you had too much love from others, and others suffered for it."

"Huh?"

Yusei rubbed the wrinkle on his brow. "It's... difficult to explain. Let's just say that any future girlfriends you have should update their insurance. Or boyfriends."

"Okay..." Ryuusei frowned. "Shimotsuki said that it was the tragedy of my life, but that it was for other people."

"She said it as Seiran would have," Yusei sighed. "It's... not inherently bad. It's not very good either. It just is, okay? You're still my son, even if you have that tendency to attract psychos and police appearances mark the end of any new relationships."

"Hey!" Even despite the reply, Ryuusei was smiling. "So... what happened to cleaning?"

"..."

"..."

"... oh, right."

"_Dad._..!"

* * *

Festivals were a popular occurrence about in Neo Domino, especially with the schools. With three Duel Academias and several high schools in the regions, it was guaranteed that somewhere, somehow, there would be a festival or event at play.

"Jii-chan! Baa-chan! Nii-chan!" Seika ran up to the Fudo family as they entered the campus. "You came!"

"Of course," Aki smiled. "It looks like a wonderful festival."

"Isn't it?" Seika brightened.

On a nearby stage, there were a couple of play-actors re-enacting some iconic Duel. Stalls selling a variety of foods and souvenirs along with game stalls lined the place, and the milling crowds dressed in a mix of casual and traditional looked like they were having fun.

"There's a meteor shower predicted tonight!" Seika pointed to the darkening skies. "Can we see, can we?"

"Ah," Yusei was smiling weakly. "Meteor shower... there was one the day Ryuusei was born, I think."

"There was?" Ryuusei muttered.

The scene as the whole family walked together through the festival, which was crowded, smoky and yet fun was comfortably domestic, familiar, mundanely comforting. The yells of sellers, the choruses of people, perhaps even the smell. How the school had justified a _teppanyaki_ plate that size, he would probably never figure out. Maybe they had Shimotsuki argue for it. That mental image almost made him laugh.

Marguerite's shadow appeared, her face pensive as she looked about. "Your human gatherings... they are like a market."

Ryuusei winched discreetly as they passed a particularly troublesome crowd. "I think there's a local shrine participating, right?"

"Ah, the Duel shrine," Yusei looked amused at the very prospect itself.

A voice hollered. "Oh, Ryuusei!"

"Rex! Chase!" Ryuusei gaped at the two, in their Riding outfits, one of black, and another of black and gold. "You look great!"

"What are you saying?" Rex dismissed. "We always are! Though, as the Captain you'd better be taking notes, dumbass!"

"Ah," Ryuusei looked perplexed. "But... I should..."

"_Stay_," Chase severely answered. "You're going to be sidelined today. You look horrible."

"Chase..." Ryuusei turned to his father. "Dad?"

"Two out of three, majority wins," Yusei cheerfully answered. "Besides, you do look slightly pale. Everyone thinks you're their ace in the hole, right?"

"Night Rose Dragon can't appear too many times," Rex agreed. "Plus, you don't want to use the other card."

A flush of hotness coursed under his skin. "I'm not using that one."

"That card?" Chase looked confused for a moment before it cleared up. "Oh, _that_ one. Just keep it in mind."

"_Everybody listen!" _Shirahane's voice spread in over the lines. "_Presenting, the exhibition Duels for today! First up, we have Queens' Hinamori Seiran versus Kings' Rex Atlas!_"

"Let's go!" Both the Fudo parents, even Seika looked interested.

Ryuusei still frowned. "But, I-"

"_We brought Calcifer, just go!_" Under their combined will, he was frog-marched the whole way.

"My laptop is not Calcifer!" was the parting shot Ryuusei gave as he left the other two to sit with the rest of the family.

"Calcifer..." the father shook his head as the son began typing.

Aki laughed. "What an adorable name."

"From what I recall, the Stygian Dirge is like the WRGP but on a lower tier," Yusei commented. "So, Kings and Queens are participating... any others?"

"All the Duel Academias are sending their students," Ryuusei answered. "There's no information, other than Team Central, and that's only because I've Duelled Madas before."

"Well, don't take it too seriously," Yusei commented as a familiar figure rode up on a police D-Wheel. "Why is Ushio here...?"

"_And, today's volunteer referee, Inspector Ushio Tetsu to judge!_" Shirahane's voice provided the convenient answer. "_Well, it's time to Duel!_"

_Duel mode, Speed World Two – Dual Magic, Set, On.  
Lane Selection, searching for optimum, usable lane. Submitting duel lane to central.  
Authorisation!_

The blaring of sirens went off as two D-Wheels hit the asphalt.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Seiran: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Rex: LP 8000, SPC: 0

"I've heard of her," Aki murmured. "She's the daughter of Commissioner Hinamori, right? We know each other on the board of the Arcadia Movement. Queens' youngest Lady, Hinamori Seiran."

"But, the moniker might be pretty unfair," Yusei noted of the rider of the brown D-Wheel, her ochre suit bearing the insignia of an X.

"It's not," Ryuusei corrected. "Hinamori Seiran is widely regarded as the _La Belle Dame Sans Merci_."

"I'll begin, draw!" the girl spoke. "I'll summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight [1300/1000] to the field in attack mode. With that, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Pretty smart," Yusei commented.

"My turn, draw!" Rex's bellows were distinctive as to belong to only one known family in existence. "I summon Archfiend Interceptor [1400/1600] to the field in attack mode! Battle! Archfiend Interceptor, attack Fulhelmknight!

"The effect of Fulhelmknight, only once can Fulhelmknight negate an attack from an opponent's monster when it's targeted for an attack," Seiran announced as the fiend was bounced back.

"With that, I set two cards and end my turn," Rex decided.

"_Oh! The Merciless Beauty has managed to defend the first attack! But for how long?_"

"Draw!" Seiran called as they clocked two Speed Counters each. "I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight [1900/1000] to the field! With his effect, I can special summon another X-Saber monster from my hand, such as the tuner, X-Saber Pashuul [100/0]."

"Two tuners... she's going for a Synchro summon," Ryuusei noted. He was right.

"Tuning, level four Boggart Knight and level three Fulhelmknight to level two Pashuul!" she recited. "Within the deepest darkness, even the sword of justice will spark! Where the scales cannot reach, the sword will! Fight, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Everyone cheered or stared the huge monster arose from the Synchro gates, holding this huge-ass sword that was doing nothing for compensation and everything to do with cutting with brute force. A red cloak swirled dramatically behind him as he raised his sword in a gesture that was meant to terrify, and it did [3100/2600].

"Trap activate, At One With the Sword!" Seiran continued as a sword shimmered in the warrior's hand. "When activated when the only monster I control is an X-Saber monster, this trap becomes an equip card that increases the attack of Gottoms by eight hundred points [3100/2600 → 3900/2600], and also allows me to draw a card each time he destroys a monster by battle."

"That's way beyond anything..." Rex stared. "Hold on, you used two tuners! Referee!"

"_The writing states that Gottoms can be Synchro summoned with one tuner and one or more Earth Attribute monsters,_" Ushio rumbled over the intercom. "_Completely permissible_."

"I'm not done!" Seiran continued. "Now, I activate the trap, Gottoms' Emergency Call! I choose two X-Saber monsters in either graveyard and special summon them! Appear now, Boggart Knight, Pashuul! Tuning, level four Boggart Knight to level two Pashuul! Dance, swords! Become the steel which the battles are won with and begin the age of heroes! Waltz, XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

The new X-Saber was a woman with round catty ears worn on her head, robed in plain fighting attire like the rest, and carrying a curved blade [2300/1300].

"When Hyunlei is Synchro summoned, I can select and destroy up to three spells and traps on the field!" Seiran called. "Swallow Trio Reverse!"

"Trap activate, Dark Scheme!" Rex called. "Look, you can discard a card to negate its effect."

She hesitated. "I'd rather not."

"Then, we draw two cards and discard two cards," Rex answered. "Because I discarded Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, I can draw again."

Seiran grimaced. "Fine." Her expression seemed to brighten as she drew and discarded. Rex did not seem too sad that his other card was destroyed as he drew and discarded, and drew.

"Battle!" Seiran called. "Gottoms, attack the Archfiend Interceptor!"

"When he's targeted as an attack target, my opponent takes five hundred damage!" Rex called.

"Small price!" Seiran called as the monster charged. "Ittoryu!"

Rex: LP 8000 → LP 5500, SPC: 3

Seiran: LP 8000 → LP 7500, SPC: 3

"Due to At One With the Sword, I can draw a card," Seiran continued. "Hyunlei, direct attack! Dance of the Swords!"

Rex: LP 5500 → LP 3200, SPC: 3

Seiran: LP 7500, SPC: 3

"_And with that, nearly half his life points are gone! Truly the La Belle Dame Sans Merci!_"

"Main phase two," Seiran called. "I special summon from my hand XX-Saber Faultroll [2400/1800]!"

"That's cheap!" Rex squawked as the red-armoured monster appeared.

"Faultroll can only be special summoned from my hand by controlling two or more X-Saber monsters," Seiran explained. "Also, it can special summon a level four or lower X-Saber from the graveyard, such as the XX-Saber Emmersblade [1300/800] I discarded earlier in defence mode. Turn end."

"End phase," Rex smirked as a mist descended over the field. "I have my eye on your Gottoms..."

"What?" Seiran blinked, but not as her Gottoms choked, struggled, and shattered into sparkles. "Commander!"

"Silver Sentinel [1500/1300] can be set in the Spell and Trap card zone," Rex smirked as the white-robed monster appeared. "When you destroyed it, at the end phase of the turn it was destroyed, I can target one card you control, special summon this card, and destroy that target. Too bad."

"You... you..." Seiran looked angry beyond measure.

"Draw!" Rex called. "I summon the tuner monster, Dark Resonator [1300/300]! Tuning, level four Silver Sentinel to level three Dark Resonator! The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"

"_With the Synchro summon of Chaos King Archfiend, Rex Atlas begins mounting his counter-attack!" _Shirahane bellowed as the flaming demonic monster [2600/2600] appeared.

"Chaos King Archfiend's effect!" Rex called. "When it battles, the attack and defence of all monsters on your side of the field are switched!"

"What!" Seiran exclaimed [2300/1300 → 1300/2300] [1300/800 → 800/1300].

"Chaos King, attack Hyunlei!" Rex called. "Chaos Charge!"

Seiran: LP 7500 → LP 6200, SPC: 4

Rex: LP 3200, SPC: 4

"With that, I activate the Speed Spell – Allure of Darkness, to draw two cards and banish a Dark Attribute monster, at the cost of removing three Speed Counters," Rex continued. "Now, I set three cards, turn end."

"It's my turn, draw!" Seiran called as they accelerated. "Faultroll can special summon an X-Saber monster once per turn from the graveyard, such as XX-Saber Darksoul [100/100]. Now, I tribute Darksoul to summon the commander of all swords, Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster [2100/1600]!"

"What?" Rex growled as the monster appeared, slightly less intimidating than in its heyday, but... "That's Gottoms, huh?"

"Right," Seiran seriously agreed. "Due to the effect of Commander Gottoms, all Saber monsters gain four hundred attack [2400/1800 → 2800/1800] [1300/800 → 1700/800]. I move Emmersblade to attack mode. Now, all I have to do is attack and win."

"She's right," Ryuusei murmured. "He's down to the last half, if they connect, he won't make it!"

"Faultroll!" she commanded. "Attack Chaos King Archfiend!"

"Trap card, Dark Mist," Rex called. "I negate the attack of Faultroll and send a Dark Attribute monster with the same level as Faultroll, that is, a level six monster, from my deck to the graveyard. Anything else?"

"Turn end," Seiran muttered. "At the end phase, Darksoul allows me to add an X-Saber monster from deck to hand. I'll end here."

"Draw!" Rex ordered. "Continuous Trap card, Dark Smog! I discard a Fiend to banish the XX-Saber Gottoms in your graveyard!"

"You will pay," Seiran swore as she removed the card.

"Now, the Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World [2300/1400] I discarded is special summoned to the field," Rex declared. "Activate another Trap, Escape from the Dark Dimension! Meet my favourite card, Archfiend Empress [2900/2100]!"

The malevolent spectre giggled as she appeared.

"With that, I summon Clock Resonator [1200/600]!" Rex declared. "Tuning, level five Goldd to level three Clock Resonator! One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul! Synchro Summon! Make 'em bleed, Blood Mefist!"

In a roar of flames, the dark monster [2800/1300] appeared.

"Chaos King Archfiend, attack!" Rex called. "Attack Gottoms with Chaos Charge!"

Seiran: LP 6200 → LP 5200, SPC: 5

Rex: LP 3200, SPC: 2

"Blood Mefist, attack Faultroll with Rancid Rush!" Rex continued, glaring at the Fiend monsters. "Archfiend Empress, beloved monarch, attack Emmersblade!"

Seiran: LP 5200 → LP 4200 → LP 2100, SPC: 5

Rex: LP 3200, SPC: 2

"I'll set a card, turn end," Rex declared.

"Draw!" she growled. "Due to Emmersblade, I can special summon XX-Saber Ragigura [200/1000] from my deck, which lets me add an X-Saber from graveyard to hand, such as Faultroll. And, now, I summon another Boggart Knight, which allows me to special summon the tuner, X-Saber Airbellum [1600/200] to the field. I then special summon Faultroll, and use his effect to revive Darksoul. I activate the Speed Spell – Saber Slash!"

"Hold it!" Rex bellowed. "Counter Trap, Dark Bribe!"

Seiran frowned, but did not counter. "Fine. Tuning, level four Boggart Knight to level three Airbellum. For the sake of truth and justice, take up arms! Synchro summon! For our ideals, X-Saber Souza!"

The warrior appeared, grinning like in a slasher film. [2500/1600]

"Main phase, I tribute Darksoul as the cost for Souza's effect," Seiran declared. "Now, at the start of the damage step, Souza will destroy whichever monster he battles with. Battle! Souza, attack Archfiend Empress!"

Rex wordlessly watched the warrior advance. "Hmph."

"What?" Seiran frowned.

Rex just pressed a button. "Trap card, Hate Buster."

Seiran's mouth opened in an O as she was hit.

Seiran: LP 2100 → LP 0

Rex: LP 3200

"_And the winner is Rex Atlas! But, his opponent was plenty vicious there! Does Atlas have any words?_"

"From first wheeler to first wheeler, I thank you," Rex nodded to the female rider as he walked away towards the stands and the family. "How's it go?"

"It was very narrow," Ryuusei answered. "I estimate you had only that turn before she managed to turn the game around."

Rex smirked. "Good. We'll have to work on it, then."

"_Now, for the next duel..."_

* * *

A black car was parked outside of the Fudo apartment when the family arrived home. Yusei took one look, sighed, and turned to Seika. "Looks like Setsuka is eating over."

"Yay!" was the predictable reaction. Ryuusei tried not to let his displeasure show.

"My apologies, Seika-han," the devil herself murmured by the doorway. "I am here to execute the will of Mother. I will not be staying for dinner, I am afraid."

"Madame Shimotsuki?" Ryuusei blinked as the family gathered in the living room. "About what? I don't think she left anything for me."

Her cold eyes turned to him, intense cerulean with flecks of green. "You left something with the Arcadia Movement. The twin of Night Rose Dragon."

With a crashing clarity, the blood-soaked memory descended. "_No._" He was shaking, and his parents were already exchanging looks."Not that card. Not... that..."

Setsuka made a show of rummaging through her purse, extracting a small clipboard. "From the last will and testament of Shimotsuki Seiran and Shimotsuki Rafael. The item left in the care of the Arcadia Movement by Fudo Ryuusei, named Regulus of the Arcadia Movement, will be returned forthwith once the named party, Fudo Ryuusei, exhibits certain trends associated with my daughter, Shimotsuki Setsuka."

Ryuusei tried not to gape at her surprisingly businesslike tone. She _did_ use it for every business transaction of the last few years, after all. "The return of this item is to be accompanied with the settlement of any and all debts between the named Fudo Ryuusei and the Arcadia Movement, as well between the named Ryuusei and the Shimotsuki family upon the moment of return, and the summary release of any and all bonds, debts or obligations the Arcadia Movement or the Shimotsuki family may have upon the named Fudo Ryuusei. So mote it be. Sign here."

Ryuusei back-pedalled, or made a game attempt to back-pedal, away from the offered board. "No, no, _no._"

Setsuka's face communicated her idea of his idiocy at the moment. "I can forge your signature, or you can sign."

With a shaking hand, the characters were scrawled quickly before the clip-board was snatched away and a thick envelope thrust into the young man's hands.

"What?" Ryuusei asked as the girl made no move to leave.

She looked back to the clipboard. "Also from the last will and testament of Mother. I quote: 'I do hereby bequeath all properties, securities, land holdings, furnishings, and other residue of the Shimotsuki estate, both domestic and overseas, to my sole daughter, Shimotsuki Setsuka, with a single exception: that she provide, in either cash or cheque, the single payment of ten million yen in any currency equivalent thereof as she chooses as of the time of execution, to my charge in the Arcadia Movement, Fudo Ryuusei, with the intent that he use the sum for the care of the daughter I never had, and to set himself up in the path he sees fit.'"

Ten. Million.

He ought to have responded, but he seemed to have forgotten the whole of any language apart from the word _no. _That was the one word he could recall which meant, _that isn't possible, stop lying to me, whatever cause could you have to invent such a cruel joke, it cannot be so. _So he heard himself breathing, "_No_."

"No," his father seemed to be echoing him.

"That's a lot," his mother seemed to follow.

Seika was dumbfounded to the point of silence.

"Oh, yes," Setsuka drawled as she extracted a folder from her purse. "The provision of this single payment is to take place at the same time as the return of the item we of the Shimotsuki family have been holding for the named Fudo Ryuusei. As to that payment, I have taken the liberty of investing half of it for you, as well as putting the other half into the bank for Seika. Here are the pertinent details of both accounts, and here is the dividends chart."

The entire family stared at the soaring numbers. Somehow, complete silence seems to have descended over the living room.

"The managers of the bank will call Dr Fudo or Mrs Fudo tomorrow, failing that a personal visit," the head of the Arcadia Movement gave a pleasant smile. "In the case that you prove a wretched manager, I will be looming in the shadows."

Ryuusei swallowed at the implied threat. "You don't look happy."

"Oh, it is a drop in the ocean to me," Setsuka shrugged. "I shall take my leave now."

"I don't want it," Ryuusei stood up, following her into the foyer. "Both the card and the money."

"Then you may leave it to Seika," came the pointed reply. "Or divide it. Security, financial security, is very important in this age."

Setsuka paused on her way out, turning to regard Ryuusei, her eyes back to one part cool indifference and one part merciless predator. "Before you never cash that cheque, or tear apart that card out fear of crossing some quaint moral line you've drawn for yourself, a warning. You will need every resource you can get, or Summer and Winter will crush you. And then, when that happens, you will be discarded, and all those with you will suffer."

So saying, she left. The door closed on a maelstrom of emotions and confusion, as well as old memories.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	34. XXXI: Forgetfulness

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXXI: Forgetfulness**

_A few weeks earlier..._

Although Shimotsuki Setsuka had made him drive a Swiss Army blade through his hand, had beaten him with sheer prejudice enough to _hurt_, had threatened his cards, and had kicked him out of one of the largest Duel tournaments of the decade, Adrian had to admit that her gift in exchange was pretty damned cool. He could have gone without the rather extreme warning of bodily injury, though.

"_Fantástico_!" he screamed. "_Esto es todo lo que Shinamori dijo que sería!_"

_We're running and you still can say that_, Vennominaga gave a good-natured grumble as a basso bellow sounded behind them and trees in the forest crashed.

"Come on!" Adrian answered, keeping a steady breath despite running from the King of All Animals. "I mean, Shinamori can just disappear for weeks on end and you're never curious?"

_You're risking your life like this. And, I believe that one of my domains are somewhere here. I never needed to be curious. What he does in his own time is hardly our business._

"This is cool!" Adrian whooped as he lost the Behemoth and finally slowed, the blue jewel sparkling on a thong around his neck. "Hey... where are we?"

_We could be somewhere near the Land of the Eternally Young, where Summer holds its power. Or we could be in the Dark Forest of Winter._

"Hey, Ryuusei is Summer, right?" Adrian muttered as he walked through rolling fields of red, yellow and green.

_That could mean nothing. In the long run Summer is merely a warmer court, but may not be a better one._

"Well, at least I know who to call if I'm being overtaken by that woman again," Adrian defended as they walked, keeping a lookout for the vindictive Beast. "Is it me, or is this forest weird? As in, really too picturesque to be real, that kind of weird?"

_This forest is the Forest. Who knows._

Adrian considered as they continued walking. "What happens if I attack a tree?"

_I do not know, but this is a forest. We could disturb the local spirits. Hide, dearest._

"Ugh!" the Venom Duellist tucked himself away as he spied the whirling dancers before the large clearing.

Beautiful didn't come close. It didn't start to come close. Men and women danced together, dressed in regalia of the different times and ages, which consisted mostly of a mix of light armour, flowing robes, or ragged tunics or other things Adrian lacked the vocabulary or the attention to detail to describe. The hairstyles in evidence, if any, corresponded as well. One wore hers sapphire-blue, and others wore silver and gold, or of other colours, mostly cool shades. Here and there, light gleamed from metal or gems set into ears, brows, or lips, and the riot of subtle colours gathered around each and every dancer in its own distinct, fascinating nimbus, a corona of energy, of power manifesting itself as they danced.

Even without the whirling auras, the way they moved was something hypnotic in itself. He could not look anywhere on the dance floor without seeing someone who should have been making fun of people on the covers of magazines for being too ugly, or too fantastic to be real but was indeed existing.

_Breathe, _Vennominaga reminded as the half-Hispanic Duellist gaped. An Aquarian Alessa waltzed with an Aqua Madoor, mere paces by his hiding spot. They were beautiful, in the way diamonds seem to glitter beguilingly and beckoning, like a candle-flame to moths.

The trumpet solo stopped, the dancers parting with various bows and deep curtseys as she appeared. Even far away, even when she had changed her clothings to things Adrian was fairly sure she had hardly worn, he could recognise those features, especially those cold eyes, anywhere.

"_Shimotsuki_?" he stared. "How the hell did we get here?"

_Time and distance are hardly important in the spirit realms. We must have crossed over to Winter through the Forest._

Applause was sounding, obviously the musicians were being congratulated. Adrian saw her, the graceful princess putting on a dilettante psychotic nymphomaniac act. It was also scarily effective, it seemed, as silence spread while she took her place upon the large throne with the snowflake sigil dominating the place that stood beyond the dance floor.

"Prince Dewloren, my majordomo," she began speaking as a quadruped figure stepped up. "What have you here from your watch upon the mortal realm?"

A horrible thought occurred that he was eavesdropping. The part of him that was more keen on standing up to bullies, like he occasionally saw her as, argued that she was talking in public anyway.

Dewloren was a tiger. As in, one of the white-coat, weighing about over a hundred kilos, and would probably eat him, that kind of tiger, wearing armour, and was apparently anthropomorphic. "My Queen. Your right hand calls upon you. Regulus has been sighted in the city of Neo Domino."

"Indeed?" There it was, the amused laugh with a tinge of sadism. "And for what purposes has the servant of Ancient Fairy Dragon, her closest retainer have, for the mortal world? Sooth, there is nothing in Neo Domino at the present time that might interest the servitors of the Crimson Dragon."

Dewloren growled. "I believe that Ancient Fairy is acting in her capacity as a ruler of spirits, My Queen. Regulus has been instructed to contact the Night Rose Knight."

Adrian could feel the cold descending, something implacable and heavy as her face lost any semblance of a smile, turning into something flat and beautiful, but also chilling. He did not even need to see it to tell; it hung around her, like body heat. "Is that so? Then Ancient Fairy is involving herself in these games. Why, perhaps she should know better. Winter does not play fair."

A howl of wind echoed as behind her, the aurora danced in the skies. Beneath her feet, the stones of the greatest of the mountains behind the clearing began to cry out, a low, low scratching sound that resounded through the plains. "Let the games begin."

_Chico? _The inquiry came as Adrian slowly backed away. When his oldest partner was using Spanish to communicate, things were about to go south fast.

"I don't like it," Adrian growled. "She's planning something, Naga."

_Winter and Summer always are. This is a mere ritual. Do not endanger yourself, chico._

"Intruder," it hissed behind him.

Adrian tripped over his feet in his hurry to jump away, sprawling out as the Fiend loomed. By its feet, the Mag Dog of Darkness growled, strings of drool dripping from its maw.

"Intruder!" Broww the Huntsman of Dark World hollered, the sound carrying into the party.

Adrian got that he had overstayed his welcome when the arrow dug right between his ankles. As the Mad Dog growled, he picked himself and was running away really, really fast. Pawing, howls and, blending with the distant howls of the winds, a long, mournful, somehow hungry horn call.

Another horn rang out, this one more a droning, enormous basso – only that the second horn came from the opposite side from the first. Over the next few seconds, more horns joined in, and drums, and then a rising tide of monstrous shrieks and bellows, all around now. In the mountains east to Adrian's path, one of the snowcapped peaks was abruptly devoured by a rising black cloud that hid everything beneath it. A quick check around showed several other peaks being blanketed in shadow. Horn calls and cries grew louder and continuously more numerous.

_They have come to slay you or drive you forth._

"Not helping!" Adrian shouted, though on hindsight it was a suicidal move as more bellows approached.

He was running through increasingly intense clouds of mist, snow, and ice now, which was admittedly stupid and unbecoming of him. Beyond the wind, still vague but growing slowly more clear and immediate, he could hear the cries of things that thrived in the dark and the cold. There were drums and horns, wild and savage and inspiring the kind of terror that has nothing to do with thought, and everything to do with instinct.

"Come on, come on! And make it elaborate!" Adrian hollered as he ripped the necklace from around his neck, the cool weight heavy as it glowed in his hand.

There was an empty field of snow flurries, and then, there was a large, elaborately carved double doorway. Made of some black wood he could not identify, the doors were eight or nine feet high, and carved in rich bas-relief. At first the carvings could be of a garden theme. As he ran closer, there was more detail apparent in the dying light. The forms of people lay among the vines. Here and there, one could see a pair of eyes, a veiled figure, little faeries, leaf-clad dryads, pipe-wielding satyrs, and many, many others hiding, dancing. Beyond that, he was running away from monsters enough to not care.

"I didn't mean _that_ elaborate!" Adrian bellowed as he ran, and the hunters were beginning to surround the door like a noose. Before he could make the jump, he glimpsed her, astride a panting horse, and her cold eyes stared at him.

The Winter Queen winked.

He went through...

_Splash!_

… the torrent of water was strong, driving him down as all the concussive force of the waters splashed down with force enough to merit perhaps the destructive power of a flood.

It was a sopping wet Adrian that crawled to the banks much later, coughing as he laid out and took in the surroundings, which he recognised as somewhere near the base of the Angel Falls.

"Great," he coughed. "Just fantastic. Venezuela."

_Does it matter?_ Vennominaga was floating above him, her snakes hissing. _But, the movement of the Winter Queen... just because a war ends does not mean that the rivalry ends. _

"Yeah," Adrian groaned. "We're going to have to warn Ryuusei."

* * *

_Present day..._

Rex Atlas was exhausted. Between Riding Duels, helping to care for an infant of a younger sister, and his dad having gone MIA already due to the upcoming arrangements for the Stygian Dirge, of which said Duellist was a guest commentator and sponsor, it was understandable that anyone at his age would be slightly irritable. At least Reina was asleep... for now.

So, his temper peaked as his cell-phone gave a soft vibration.

"What?" he mumbled.

"_Rex? It's Ryuusei._"

Rex paused. That his friend was calling instead of messaging... "What happened? A bomb in the letter box? Another stalker and creepy letters? Shimotsuki said that you're being sent to some indeterminate part of the world?"

His friend gave a laugh, harsh and bitter. "_None of the above, but the last might be true. I found out that apparently, myself and Seika by extension were provided for in Madame Shimotsuki's will, and only now were we eligible to it._"

Rex could hear the disbelief from the speaker. "Oh? How much."

"_Ten million yen._"

Rex choked. "Take it! Take it!"

"_That's not the worst thing,_" Ryuusei muttered. "_Apparently, she also returned my card._"

"Card?" Rex echoed. "You left a card with her? Which- oh. It's that one, right?"

"_Yes..._"

Rex mentally debated. "That's good, right? You have an ace no one knows about."

"_That card is cursed,_" Ryuusei insisted.

"So is Blood Mefist," Rex bluntly answered as he drew a few cards in his hand, the Mephistophelean monster prominent amongst the hand. "Right, so you get an insanely powerful card and a sizeable nest egg. What about it?"

"_Rex, I... you know that Chase and I can see Duel spirits, right?_"

"Yeah?" Rex shifted.

"_Well... what would you do if I said something ridiculously unbelievable?_"

"You're going on a tangent," Rex advised. "So you got back that card that you locked away a long time ago. But you never said what happened."

"_It's... it's got to do with Seika and the Shimotsuki,_" Ryuusei admitted. "_I... it doesn't feel right, taking money that should belong to Shimotsuki, even if it's Shimotsuki._"

"To her it's probably a drop in the ocean. Shut up and take it," Rex mumbled, yawning lightly. "If you really feel that bad, use it to pay Seika's fees. Okay, that problem solved, back to the Duel spirits. Jeez, you're really messed up if I'm the one realising that you're babbling."

"_S- Sorry._"

"What, is your stalker a spirit now?" Rex joked. Silence permeated the line, that the Atlas scion was growing worried. "Oi, oi, I was joking... is it really?"

"_...apparently, to them I taste good._"

"Is it there?" Rex pressed quickly, grabbing his blazer and throwing it over the black vest he had on. The rest of his motorcycle wear was with the Throne, it'd be fine. "Do you need help?"

"How are you going to help?"

The question threw him for a loop. "I... you're right. I can't fight or Duel something I can't see, much less sense or touch. But... so, the only thing I can do is talk to you, right?"

Silence.

"You're right. I don't even have a Duel spirit partner," Rex mumbled. "I have nothing to fight them with. I'll only be dragging you down, right?"

"_...you do,_" Ryuusei was back. "_Do... do you remember Marguerite?_"

"The crazy biddy, very elaborate dresses," Rex recalled. "Loads of pink. Yeah?"

"_Yeah, she's actually... very nice. For a given value of nice. Erm, when we entered Lia Fáil, each of us fell under her spell for a brief moment. Part of Marguerite's power is to enhance potential. She... let's just say she did something, and I'm not equipped to deal with this. I'll talk to you tomorrow._"

"Talk now," Rex severely growled. "What did she do?"

"_She... Dedication,_" Ryuusei sounded weary. "_Do you remember? We were given power, and supposed to kill each other for them... but there's no need, so there's a lot of people with some power running about, and you're one of them. If you use that power... you can see them. You can fight them._"

"...We'll talk tomorrow," Rex declared. "Even if we have to skip class. You, me, and Chase. Got it?"

"_Y- Yes._"

"Good. Night," Rex hung up, flinging the phone down with his blazer. "Ryuusei, you pick the worst times to call..."

On the other side of the line, Ryuusei let his phone clatter on the bedside table as he stared at the card.

It was almost a mirror of Black Rose Dragon, but... No, it was not Black Rose Dragon; while this creature's shape and form was exactly like that of his mother's dragon, its neck and tail were a deep red rather than black, and the petals of its wings were pale scarlet, seemingly dipped in ichor. Where the two dragons faced the left, this dragon faced the right, a sanguineous reflection of the two. It was deadly, and oh, so very beautiful.

"So this is the mysterious card," Hiita mused. "A Fire Attribute, as expected of the Summer King."

Aussa looked pensive. "Queen Titania was never angry, but... she was known as the Bloody Rose..."

"There is a history behind this card," Marguerite guessed.

Ryuusei dropped it, still staring at it. "It was a birthday present. Tenth birthday. I just mentioned that I wished Black Rose had more support, but... the Madame was big on duality. When she gave me these cards..."

_Here are two paths you can choose. You can be the knight of darkness, or you can be the blood-soaked monster. These two monsters are a reminder for you, that there is always a choice._

"I took both of them back," Ryuusei quietly confessed. "Later, there was a thief. One was stolen, but I brought the other to show Rex in school, so Night Rose remained safe. This card... caused the infamous White Witch Massacre."

He hung his head. "I... I sealed it away with the Madame. I thought she'd destroyed it. I've long forgotten..."

Marguerite quietly read the card text. "If she left it for you, even with the Winter Queen, then surely she must have been thinking about you. She must have cared for your welfare, even though her daughter was the Winter Queen. Surely, she did as needed for you."

"Sometimes... I miss her," Ryuusei gave a brief chuckle. "What did I do? I trusted in my friends, and now... I don't even know what I'm doing, or what I'm going to do."

"Do you need to?" Marguerite conversationally murmured. "Mortals, they spend so much time worrying about the future, barely even thinking about the present. The yet to come has always been a mystery. Sometimes, it is enough to think about what we are going to do next."

"Marguerite..." Ryuusei sighed. "I'm not even going into why you had to scatter the 'seeds' about, but... thanks for being here, I guess. Aussa and Hiita as well, I appreciate it."

"T- There's no need to thank us," Aussa sighed.

Hiita grinned. "You helped us to finally stop the war. After this... well, we have to loosen up this conservative prince, don't we...?"

Ryuusei turned to the tallest of the Spellcasters. "Marguerite, help me..."

"After this, the Winter Queen will be preparing a test," Marguerite cut in. "That is why it is imperative that you find those that you trust, and hold onto them. Otherwise, once the veil descends, you will not know who to trust or dismiss any longer. This is to save you from the pain that will follow later."

"It still hurts," Ryuusei admitted. "What if... what if they get hurt because of me?"

"Why are you thinking about possibilities here?" his spirit tutor scolded. "Think about certainties. You're the one being targeted. One way or another, you will be broken, demoralised, and you will feel pain both literal and metaphorical. What can you do? You can anticipate, you can plan, you can ward off that which she prepares. There are limits to what we can do, even for a monarch. Instead of regretting what we cannot do, or possibilities, it is better to do anything we can do. Even if what we do does not bring us to our final goal, it brings us that much closer to it. Right now, what you must do is to weather this. The future will come in time."

"O- Oh," Ryuusei stuttered, glancing at the dragon once more. "Thank you, Marguerite."

"It's fine... Your Majesty~"

"_Marguerite_!"

The witch clapped, as if dismissing his words. "Well, for now, recite for me the criteria of rulers."

"There's none," Ryuusei grumbled.

"No, there are some," Marguerite corrected. "But, the main criteria are 'power', 'respect' and 'fate'. Power is a commonly discussed one, such that there are rulers who have become kings by right of conquest before. Respect equals authority, or fear that is attributed by spirits."

"Then, wouldn't 'respect' and 'fate' be the same?"

"No..." Marguerite sighed. "How do we say it? 'Fate' would be more accurately translated as _je ne sais quoi_, I guess..."

"What?" Ryuusei almost sat up.

"A charisma beyond the common, some mysterious power to command spirits," Marguerite summed up. "Of course, the charisma of the rulers are sometimes described as something more, a potential that drives people mad."

Ryuusei swallowed as he turned to see the witch's form lean down towards him, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, a madness," Marguerite whispered. "Whether it be by the lazy slumber of summer nights, or the hibernation of the winter cold, it becomes like a dream around the rulers. A glamour, a bewitchment, a sorcery cast by nothing more than mere presence. Something to assure that truly, this person is the one I will follow to death."

The boy's breath caught in his throat. "M- Marguerite-?"

"Perception is a weapon you must use," her voice caught his ears harshly even though she was nothing more than spirit, the spindly fingers mere ghosts on his skin. "This is not just a battlefield. This will be the battlefield of the court. Most are not used to courtly life amongst the spirits, hence the Queen will use this to her advantage. Your mortals invented the arts of war, so you think. Spirits have lived and played more mind games than you will ever perceive..."

"Marguerite, you're terrifying..." Ryuusei muttered.

The witch loomed, her hair seemingly waving out like snakes. "Believe me when I say that by the end of my service, you will be able to spot a trap from far, far away, and dissect exactly what kind of trap is it."

* * *

It was a terrifyingly sunny day, the kind that preluded a heat wave. All three boys were outside, hiding in the shade of one of the large trees that would occasionally drop blossoms down in a perfumed shower from the foliage.

Rex Atlas crossed his arms, glancing with a serious expression at his old friend. "So, Marguerite gave a few people special powers to find this so-called Summer King, not caring even if these people were to murder each other in the process," he began. "Out of pity, you made a contract with her, which lets her stay here. Then, you find out _you're_ the Summer King, and therefore all those spirits after you are out to eat you."

Ryuusei shifted. Minus a few things, it was the story, after all. "More or less."

"And? Where's the wit- woman herself?" Rex corrected mid-growl.

"There," Chase pointed.

"Chase, that's empty."

The two that could see spirits exchanged looks, before sighing. "True, he's incapable of seeing spirits...but, that goes two ways," Chase shook his head.

"Marguerite, could you...?" Ryuusei murmured quietly.

Rex started as the form of the Sorciere de Fleur suddenly winked into existence. "Y- You-!"

"Salutations," Marguerite primly greeted, seated with both legs splayed out on the grass. "I am commonly referred to as Marguerite, the Witch of the Time Flower – _Fleur de Sorciere_."

Rex gaped at one of the few Duel Spirits about in the entire city. "Er, nice to meet you."

Marguerite smiled. "Such manners. And here I was prepared to restrain you already."

"...you're weird."

Marguerite dismissed it in favour of considering the grass for a few moments. "Leguminous plants... either way, Ryuusei, it seems like you have done the most difficult thing. Let me take over from here."

"I can tell them, Marguerite," he defended.

"Tell us what?" Chase demanded.

"In short, because of your proximity around him, you may become targets," Marguerite pleasantly answered, as if commenting on the weather. "Perhaps even more so than now. Any moment now, you may be drawn into a trap through no fault of your own other than that you're his friends. Your lives itself may be in danger. If you do not wish it, you may choose to become a bystander, but you will see your friend hurt."

"Yeah right," Rex growled. "We've been through a lot already. So what? We're supposed to leave him alone just because we might be in danger? Don't screw with me!"

"Rex..." the Fudo scion himself looked uncomfortable.

"Who's the opponent this time?" Rex demanded. "What's the plot?"

"The opponent is the Winter Queen," Marguerite lightly answered. "As for the plot, it should be arriving right now."

"Now?" Chase looked at his watch. "But now is-"

A light breeze blew, scattering a few stray petals and Marguerite's intense scent about, the scene graceful and beguiling if not for the heat dissipating under the winds.

"Sun's rays are gleaming. Flowers start to bud and bloom. Life is happier."

Chase lashed out at the newcomer as he landed from the top of the branches. "I told you to arrive normally! Not to fly or anything, bastard! And your _haiku_ sucks!"

The newcomer was petite, with a slender and somewhat feminine build. Snow-white hair reached to his waist, tied up tightly. Pale as a ghost, the eerie impression was reinforced by crimson-red eyes. His attire consisted of an Obelisk Blue blazer worn over a black shirt with the long sleeves separated, matched with black cargo pants, black vans, and a leather choker set with an emerald crystal. An ear piercing with the same emerald crystal on his left ear completed the ensemble of illusionary beauty that seemed so prevalent amongst the current Misawa generation.

Misawa Nowaki laughed. "But, Chase, the roads were blocked!"

"Don't lie, bastard! At least land normally in campus first! I nearly had a heart attack! What are you gonna do if I land in hospital!"

Nowaki, or Youkai as he was more popularly known, had resorted to the long-known method of ignoring his boyfriend in favour of turning his unusual eyes onto Ryuusei.

"Please, help me."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	35. XXXII: Lucky Cloud

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXXII: Lucky Cloud**

As a wonderful mechanic, an intelligent student, a Psychic Duellist with slightly more empathy than the average one, and more recently as the sovereign of approximately half a world of Duel spirits, which still needed the occasional suspension of disbelief, Fudo Ryuusei had been very familiar with those three words. The contexts of such requests ranged the gamut, from the mundane to the extremely far-fetched.

Yet, never had he expected for such a request to come from the person currently requesting it. "Youkai-sempai... why are you in my school now?"

A raspberry was blown in answer. "I came here to ask for help and you ask about something else? At least listen to what I've got to say first."

This earned him a smack from Chase. "Youkai. Sit."

The white-haired student of DA Sanctuary pouted. "No fun... unlike last ni-"

"Shut up or you're being kicked out."

Youkai's look turned from pouty to sultry as he hugged the dark-haired man. "You won't be so mean... and you're on top too!"

Chase punched him. "Unlike you, I am perfectly capable of ignoring it."

"Do I want to know?" Ryuusei turned to his other friend.

Rex looked slightly green. "Oi, don't tell me, you've-"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Chase kicked his boyfriend in the head. "Besides, Youkai. Can you see her?"

Youkai glanced towards Marguerite. "I think I remember you... oh, right, you tried to kill Chase!" … "..._Why are you here!_"

Ryuusei shook his head. "Marguerite, this is-"

"_Slaugh Ghairm_," Marguerite answered. "The War Cry. And the other one is _Anam Ghairm, _the Spirits' Cry. When you entered the Lia Fáil, the spell told me the 'seeds' of potential that grew within."

Both of them stilled, staring at her.

"Nothingness King Dragon – Dreigoon," Marguerite continued as Chase stiffened. "One of them has that dragon as a spirit partner."

"You mean, Rei?" Chase clarified, his body stiff.

"That is neither here nor there," came the answer. "_Slaugh Ghairm_, you came here to seek aid. Not for yourself."

"N- No," Youkai frowned. "W- Why do you-?"

"If not for yourself, then for someone close. Since you did not go for the obvious solution, then there is something preventing you, or the obvious solution itself is mixed up in there, if I recall your alliance with the Winter Queen," Marguerite guessed. "Aside from _Anam Ghairm_, the only other 'seed' I can think you to be so concerned of is _Diarmuid_."

"_Diarmuid_?" Ryuusei frowned. "Who's that?"

"You would know him as Misawa Tsugare," Marguerite replied. "I am the Witch of the Time Flower. Before these eyes, barriers to your past are as clear as day. That man is very precious to you, and not just as family, is it?"

Youkai nodded. "Tsu-nii, well... he's so girly, you just have to protect him, you know, even though he's older than all of us."

"Yeah, we know," came the chorus.

"Tsu-nii was thrown out of the succession because of his looks," Youkai continued. "A man too beautiful really caused a tragedy amongst those around him. Soon, we heard that he gained psychic powers, and he was taken in by the Arcadia Movement. That was... before my own outbreak. After I gained my own, I ran away from home, wandered Satellite for a while, and was eventually dragged to the Movement itself. Tsu-nii helped me realise... the Arcadia Movement became home because Tsu-nii was there."

"Then... Tsugare-san ran into some trouble?" Ryuusei guessed.

"He suddenly lost his memory," Youkai confessed. "Not all, but just three months, and just of Yamamoto-san. No matter what, he can't believe Yamamoto-san or our assurances. I've told Boss, but she just assures Tsu-nii that he'll be alright. Tsu-nii gets depressed all the time, and we think..."

"What?" Ryuusei pressed. "And who's we?"

"Me, Ryokai-nii, and Akio-nii," Youkai counted. "We think... Tsu-nii might become a pawn again."

"A pawn?" Rex echoed.

"People who've signed their lives away to the care of the Arcadia Movement," Ryuusei quietly answered. "We meet suicides here and there, and Psychics who've lost their will to live. After the last suicide foiled by Madame Shimotsuki producing a waiver form assuring that the Arcadia Movement was in no way responsible, a new plan was put into place. Psychics who no longer wish to live would give their lives to the Arcadia Movement, essentially becoming permanent workers of the Movement. They are given some of the most dangerous jobs, risking their lives for the rest. Sometimes, some get their lives back as well as their will to live, but otherwise... they die as a pawn of the Arcadia Movement."

"Practical," Rex commented. "As expected of the cold-blooded Shimotsuki."

"Up to a point," Youkai grumbled. "No matter how I look at it, Boss seems to know how Tsu-nii lost his memory. To me, it also looks like she's trying to push him into becoming a pawn. The why, and how, and when I don't know, but I'm getting that feeling that Tsu-nii is being drawn tighter into the Movement. I don't want to lose my cousin, but I can't stand up to Boss either. That's why, please help me."

"Shimotsuki... is acting strange?" Ryuusei frowned. "How strange?"

"Like... giving Tsu-nii tea," Youkai figured. "Cutting back on the abuse, giving him a few days off, keeping Yamamoto-san away."

"You're right," Chase agreed. "That is strange."

"It's not," Ryuusei frowned. "I've seen her mediate between Reggie and Glen. There's always a tea party involved. Still, if you think so... I'll help. But... a few weeks... that was-"

"The berserker," Marguerite spoke up.

"Yes, the berserker..." Ryuusei caught himself.

_Marguerite shot Tsugare a displeased look before turning to Setsuka. "You drive a hard bargain, Queen Winter."_

_"I am what I must," Setsuka quietly answered. "Good night, Fudo Ryuusei, Witch of the Time Flower."_

_Ryuusei wearily saw her walk to one of the waiting cars. "What was that about?"_

_"A hard bargain," Marguerite answered simply._

"A hard bargain."

"Indeed," Marguerite whispered.

Ryuusei turned to the Witch. "You knew," he accused.

"I suspected," Marguerite shook her head. "Yamamoto Koichi was bleeding from what I know to be an extremely vital spot. He survived when he should not have. What truly happened, I do not know since my sensory perception was wholly dependent on your own, but the realm of possibility is always open."

All four boys turned on her with nearly identical stormy expressions. "Go on," Youkai grimaced.

Marguerite simpered. "Dearest, how much are you willing to pay for it?"

Ryuusei had the brief flashback of a young man impaling his hand on a Swiss Army knife. "No. I'll take it."

"A wise choice," Marguerite murmured. "I still owe you, after all. Will you use that last favour I yet owe you?"

"Nope," Ryuusei answered. "This falls under the second favour of you helping me with Summer business. Since Shimotsuki is involved as Winter, then obviously you're supposed to help me, right?"

"You are learning, I suppose, by exploiting a loophole," Marguerite assented. "By our agreement, I shall tell you up to a point, I suppose."

Primly, she straightened her covered legs, her staff in hand. "Very well. The last time you saw _Diarmuid_ was a few weeks ago-"

"Wait," Ryuusei frowned. "Could you use names?"

Marguerite looked stunned. "Names should not be bandied about so easily. If you give someone your name, they can take your soul."

Ryuusei gave up. "Fine. Continue, please."

"To outline the events, you saw _Diarmuid_ and the truth-seeker together a few weeks ago, running from the Lycanthrope," Marguerite continued, ignoring the stupefied expressions of the rest. "Later, the Winter Queen arrived. You keeled over once Black Rose took down the monster. All Sight after that was blocked for several minutes. When you came to, _Diarmuid_ and the truth-seeker had been unconscious and the truth-seeker injured, and the Lycanthrope dead, which was when the magic of the Winter Queen was apparent around _Diarmuid._"

"Get to the point," Chase impatiently scoffed. "Fighting a werewolf aside, what?"

"The why or wherefore is hardly important, but the fact that the action did occur is," Marguerite reasoned. "_Diarmuid_ had no reason to actually become unconscious and in fact every reason to remain awake. Why is he unconscious? Obviously from a form of sensory feedback that must be linked to the Winter Queen, otherwise attention would have been drawn upon it by her."

"Sometime during the period of unconsciousness, Tsugare-san made a rather unwise deal with the Winter Queen," Ryuusei gulped, piecing it together. "The monarchs of Summer and Winter can't directly do anything without permission, so... he traded his memory. For something."

"Trading memories?" Rex looked slightly green.

Youkai looked seriously disturbed. "Well, this is Shimotsuki Setsuka. If she could, she would, I guess."

"The thing is, what value would she have from here?" Marguerite reasoned. "The _how_ is not as important as the _why_. What has this achieved? The exchange of memories for something. Why memories? There are numerous currencies available to trade. An eye, a voice, looks, a 'seed', such things would have been more equitable and equally sought after, yet memories, such an intangible thing is the choice of the Queen. Following this train of thought, why would _Diarmuid_ trade anyway? Surely, personally Diarmuid would have nothing he would need to bargain with the Winter Queen for."

"Blood..." Ryuusei recalled. "Yamamoto-san was injured!"

"He was?" Youkai frowned. "Okay, he was. But, it was pretty small, right?"

"No," Ryuusei disagreed. "It was at his back, I would have put it as fatal."

Marguerite nodded. "Very well, let us assume that it was for a chance at life that the bargain was made. But why? Death comes to everyone."

"He's selfless," Youkai interjected. "I'm sure he believed that Boss would be able to do something."

"A commendable reason as any," Marguerite supported. "Yet, the price itself is unusual. Three months, and completely of one person. I do not know about the human mind, but surely memories all about a specific person do not disappear so conveniently without a reason, and specifically about something. That, we attribute to the Winter Queen. Then, this Yamamoto, the truth-seeker. I presume, there was... an understanding between them?"

"Er, I think Yamamoto-san is straight turning bi-curious because of Tsu-nii," Youkai guessed. "They were pretty close, for strangers."

"Ah, that fits," Marguerite considered. "And _Diarmuid_? He trusts the Winter Queen above your word?"

"Yeah, I guess," Youkai frowned. "She's just his employer, saviour, and overall messiah in his view."

"Dependence upon an individual requires trust," Marguerite murmured. "So, Diarmuid trusts the Winter Queen implicitly, beyond all measure, that even if he forgot something, that this relationship does not change. Of course, if you trust someone, you trust them not to manipulate you, or abuse you. Pawns are pawns, to be used and thrown away. There is no need for a pawn to question orders, only follow them. Am I right?"

"We need to ask Yamamoto-san," Ryuusei concluded. "There are too many questions, and too little evidence. All we have is guesswork and hypothetical scenarios to work on."

"There is one key fact you need to know before you begin," Marguerite slyly added as they stood.

"What?" Ryuusei asked.

Marguerite smiled as slowly, her solid form turned translucent once more. "The one thing that can change a person is meeting another. Of course, there's no such thing as a one-sided connection. But some wish so. Some, consciously or unconsciously, they will prevent change that will challenge them. We walk a thorny path, my liege."

* * *

"I told you, I have no idea who are you!" Tsugare sighed to the surfer-detective with ice-blue hair.

"How...?" the detective looked frustrated. "I'm Yamamoto Koichi! We met in frankly embarrassing circumstances I haven't thought it possible to forget!"

"Like what?" Tsugare frowned. Both of them were in the Magic Formula bookshop, looking up books on amnesia. "What kind of embarrassing circumstances was that?"

Koichi looked away. "Erm, if I say drunken night, will you remember?"

Tsugare's expression slid from neutral to wary. "God. You're a pushy one. Please leave before I get a restraining order."

"What? No!" Koichi shook his head. "Even Shimotsuki and Kaido said that we know each other, Tsugare."

"Hey," he said, squaring off against Koichi. "I don't know you, okay? My name is Misawa Tsugare, don't address me so casually."

"Look, Tsu- Misawa-san," Koichi placed two fingers to his brow. "We know each other. Or knew. I'm attached with the Arcadia Movement. I'm here to help you with your memory loss. Since you don't remember me."

Tsugare's face and stance were still wary as he rolled his eyes a little. "Look. It's been nice chatting with you, but this has got to be the lamest excuse for a pick-up line I've ever heard."

Koichi reached out a hand. Something flashed, and then Tsugare was holding a combat knife with more professionalism than was expected. "I told you," he calmly said. "I don't know you. Don't touch me."

The detective drew his hand back. "Look. I just want to make sure you're all right."

Tsugare's breathing was a little fast, but other than that he concealed his tension almost completely. "I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me. Just... no touching."

"Okay, fine." Koichi breathed in and out deeply before moving back to the books. "So, you seriously don't remember anything? Not even dressing up in drag?"

Tsugare's expression scrunched up slightly as he put away the knife. "I remember... There was a mission. I had to go in drag because Kisaragi didn't know how I looked like as a girl."

"Kisaragi? Slender guy, played Heroics in Duel Monsters, owned Excalibur?" Koichi pressed. "I fought him, you saw me. He destroyed my DuelDisk."

Tsugare frowned. "I saw Kisaragi duel... Heroic Champion – Excalibur. That was his ace card."

"Yes, yes, that's it," Koichi nodded encouragingly. "We met at the Ace of Spades first. Rally was there, you can ask him. We were there a few times. You were crying." Why did that last detail come out, I had no idea.

"Ace of Spades... okay, smart guy," Tsugare snapped. "What did I order that day?"

"Huh? Erm... I didn't notice," Koichi looked flustered. "On our most recent visit, you ordered a Margarita. What was the other drink with it?"

"Oh, it was a Screwdriver-" Tsugare stopped, frowning. "How did I know that?"

Koichi smiled. "Calm down, calm down. That was mine."

"You could be a stalker," Tsugare countered, his countenance suddenly hostile. "Come in front of me again and I'll tell Boss."

Koichi sighed as the feminine-looking man stalked away and out. "Dammit, so close..."

"Yamamoto-san?" Koichi jumped as the window scrolled open and Youkai crawled in. "Sorry about that," the young white-haired psychic dismissed, as if he hadn't just got in through a second-storey window.

"Don't just do that!" Koichi hissed. "Oh, you're his cousin. Nowaki, was it?"

"Call me Youkai," the young man shook his head. "As to how I found you, Glen can be surprisingly eagle-eyed when certain facts concerning him and Reggie in the generator room are mentioned. Can we take this somewhere else?"

"Why?" Koichi suspiciously asked as he followed the younger man down the stairs to the actual bookshop on the first floor, complete with counter and small reading tables. Somehow, the shopkeeper didn't seem all that surprised at Youkai's appearance, chatting with Tsugare in a casual tone that spoke of intimacy.

Koichi quickly made a note immediately of the cashier's height – taller than him, not hard – and what appeared to be a single, long fang sticking from the side of the mouth, plus fair toned skin, fairly muscular body, dark brown hair a bit long and fairly spiky at the top, black polo tee with fingerless gloves, and mismatched red and black necklace and ear-piercing. It may also be possible that he was abusing the detective skills honed over the years, but never mind that.

As it turned out, Youkai's idea of 'somewhere else' was by a corner, with a reading table, several chairs, books and three students from Duel Academia Kings. Koichi frowned as the Cloudians made a point to gather around the middle one with red bangs and black hair.

The boy looked pained, an expression that Koichi found was only millimetres different from the boy's average expression. "Could you please tell them to back off? They're a bit close for comfort."

Of course, the boy could see them too. "They like you," Koichi shrugged. It was an understatement; the Cloudians looked ravenous enough to devour him on the spot.

Somewhere about, a woman's voice laughed. Youkai exchanged looks of alacrity with a dark-haired boy that resembled Manjoume Jun too much for a family resemblance not to exist, that spoke volumes about the first boy's attraction to spirits. The last boy, blond and could only be an Atlas – the family resemblance was too strong – scowled. And the first boy turned cobalt eyes like the summer sky on him.

"Yamamoto-san, we're here to talk about Tsugare-san."

Something turned in his stomach, old and dry like leaves rustling across a forest floor. He could feel the relative warmth of the summer heat even in the shop, he could see the eyes filling his own, burning down with something warmer than July and August heat combined. The distant voice was saying: "...moto-san? Hello?"

"Heat stroke?" Youkai leaned over, checking his pulse with a purely professional air. "High temperature, dry skin, elevated pulse, strange behaviour. Great, someone call a doctor."

"No need," he heard himself say. "Besides, I don't feel hot. It's... who the hell are you?"

"Yeah, we're about to start," Youkai answered, pointing to the Manjoume, the boy, and the Atlas. "Chase Princeton, Fudo Ryuusei, Rex Atlas. Are you sure you don't need the ambulance."

"No, no," Koichi shook his head. "But I could use a drink, I think."

"Soy bean milk, the iron will help," came that woman's voice. Koichi squinted, making out the silhouette of a woman in a pink dress with a poufy collar, holding a staff. "It appears that the next stage of the glamour is beginning. Tone down on it."

The boy, Ryuusei, flushed. "I'm sorry."

"Hi," Koichi pointedly addresses the woman, who was obviously a high-level spirit. If it were possible for a spirit to talk with something resembling an Oxbridge elocution. He didn't quite know, but he did live in London, and was therefore familiar with the expression 'toff' and Received Pronunciation since Kaido had been fairly thorough on the history of the Isles, and that one slip-up had been quite enough.

"Good afternoon," the spirit greeted, hovering. Of course, they tended to do that, Koichi reflected.

Ryuusei glanced from the spirit to Koichi. "You can see Marguerite?"

"First time meeting one with a name," Koichi nodded. "Marguerite. Who are you?"

"I am known as the _Sorciere de la Fleurs Temps_, or the Sorciere de Fleur," she answered. "You may refer to me as Marguerite."

More silence as Tsugare walked out, giving a wave to Youkai with the cashier from the counter. Koichi looked out and abused his detective skills once more by memorising the car looks and plate number. "Koichi Yamamoto. You're with him?"

"That, I am."

"What's the deal with him?"

Ryuusei looked confused as Marguerite shook her head. "It is the tragedy of his life."

"That tells me nothing."

"It is not meant to. Only he can tell you."

"Okay," Koichi turned to Ryuusei. "Who are you?"

"Fudo Ryuusei," the boy answered in confusion.

"Okay, if you want to do it that way. What are you?"

There was a pause – and then his voice answered, a little bewildered. "I don't-I don't really understand what you are saying-"

"Not the matter here," Rex defended. "Ryuusei was there when you were hit by the Lycanthrope. We're trying to figure out what happened to Tsugare-san."

"Oh," Koichi feebly answered. "Wait, Fudo?" On hindsight, the resemblance to the eminent professor was apparent.

"Fudo Yusei's my dad," Ryuusei neutrally answered as Youkai set down a tall glass of soy bean milk.

Koichi took a huge gulp. "What's inside it that helps?"

"Iron," Marguerite simply replied. "The details may be elaborated upon later."

"Yes, about Tsugare-san," Chase frowned. "What do you think about him losing his memory?"

Koichi shifted in his chair. "I don't know. I've met amnesiacs before. There's nothing so specific like him."

"Rather convenient, right? Like someone wanted it to."

Koichi caught the implication. "Is he faking?"

"No," Youkai spoke up. "He honestly doesn't remember you, Yamamoto-san."

Ryuusei frowned. "Right, Marguerite knows time magic, she can sense other spirits. After I blacked out from putting down the monster, she told me that she sensed something on Tsugare-san."

"Someone made Tsugare forget," Koichi caught on. "Who?"

"Someone called the Winter Queen," Ryuusei answered gravely. As he spoke, the Cloudians collectively shivered, rushing to hide in the nooks and crannies of the place.

Koichi took in this revelation with surprise. "Why?"

"Sometime when both of us were unconscious, Tsugare-san made a rather unwise deal with the Winter Queen," Ryuusei explained. "He traded his memory. For something."

"For something," Koichi recalled his own injuries. "Such as healing?"

"Maybe, we don't know," Ryuusei answered. "There's one truth you might not accept."

"What is it?"

"The Winter Queen is Shimotsuki Setsuka."

Koichi stilled. The kind of still that preluded screaming denials, unacceptability and generally people being unhappy. "No."

"Yes," Youkai's face set. "I didn't want to believe it either. But, Boss is up to something, and it involves Tsu-nii. But Tsu-nii trusts her. She might be the one who took his memories, but we don't know how. You may have answers to questions we don't know. Everything might be important."

"Okay, this case involves Duel spirits," Koichi took a deep breath. "So, you're all my sounding boards, right? Right," he mused. "Ask away."

"What did you and Tsugare-san cover in your conversations?" Ryuusei asked.

"London," Koichi reflected. "He failed a case with the human trafficker, was supposed to get the guy on human trafficking instead of sexual harassment first."

Youkai covered his chortle with a laugh. "That sounds like him."

Koichi frowned. "Then, he was a bit drunk on Margaritas, and started talking, you know. His past, what lies outside the Movement, about how he couldn't think about life leaving the Movement. I don't think he actually remembers what it's like without Shimotsuki around, or he's affection-starved. Bit desperate, I think."

Youkai coughed. "So relationships came up in the picture? That's guaranteed to get him down."

"Yeah, I was talking about how hard it is to find a girl as a private detective," Koichi commented. "Especially one as pretty or as intelligent as him, you know?"

"You poor, delicate sap," Youkai severely answered. "You had sex with him, right?"

Koichi coughed, as did Chase. "How is this relevant?"

"It's not," Youkai unabashedly answered. "So, about that question. Shag. Fuck. Make the two-backed beast. Do the nasty. Get it on. Invite you to pound him through-"

Koichi shut off his ears. "No! I'm straight!"

Those glittering red eyes gave him a searing look. "Right. This is relevant. If you're just a one-night stand, then our hypothesis becomes slightly more impossible."

Koichi sighed, bracing himself. "First night, we met at the Ace of Spades. I woke up next to him with a pounding headache and finding out that he was a guy. We were formally introduced to each other in Shimotsuki's office, Kaido was laughing. After that, he was my liaison to the underground of Neo Domino, or I'd be stuck with you. That answer your question?"

"Was there a repeat performance?" Youkai glibly countered.

Chase hit him. "Youkai..."

"He got drunk a second time, and there was touching," Koichi shook his head. "That significant?"

Youkai stared. "He got drunk in front of you? Twice?"

Koichi shifted under the eerie stare. "Erm, yes."

Youkai deflated rather quickly. "I think I have an idea. Never mind. Boss is the Winter Queen, she's up to something. That's about as far as we know now."

"No," Ryuusei spoke up. "I can feel it. Tsugare-san is at the centre of this."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	36. XXXIII: Memory Snatcher

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXXIII: Memory Snatcher**

_Hark, hark, the dogs do bark,  
The beggars are coming to town.  
Some in rags, some in tags,  
And one in a red velvet gown..._

Natashi Kiyomi was running. Why it was through a secluded area of Neo Domino, why it was from oddly canine-looking dragons flying in hot pursuit, why it was for his life, those facts were hardly important at the moment. The main fact to focus on was that he was running from Hunter Dragons, and it was for a damned good reason.

Behind him, a basso horn sounded. The sound reached straight to the hind-brain, prompting him to run ever faster. This was totally not worth Fumizuki's promises, he noted. Being chased by ravenous monsters, that is.

"_Why do you run, Kiyomi?_" the voice laughed, like silk across steel. "_Give up. You know you cannot win..._"

"Get away from the Winter Queen," he growled as he spied the main road, and freedom.

A black car trundled down the road. Inside it, Ishihara Kaname drove, or made a game attempt to drive well after a few years of being out of the House of Clubs. In the back-seat, Takeshi and Alexianna sat in stoic silence, both of them quiet and Takeshi especially pale.

"Poor Erika-san," Kaname commented. "How did his body end up like that, anyway...?"

"Lose your legs in the forest of confusion," Takeshi muttered.

Alexianna shot him a look. "Have you been reading too much _Black Butler_ again?"

"It has some very appropriate phrases, doesn't it?" Takeshi rebutted. "Erika-san was entranced by the eyes of the dead."

Kaname shivered, nearly driving the car off the road. "Takeshi, that's just creepy. Next you know we'll be running down some helpless bugger in the middle of these woods. I almost want to call Harald-san already."

Takeshi stopped to stare at her. "Harald_-san?_ When did Harald-shishou and you get so chummy?"

"When he came over the last time at our house, remember?" Kaname absently answered. "Now shut it, I haven't touched the steering wheel in a long- _Eek!_"

A flash of white hair came across the screen before the man collapsed in front of the car, which braked, slamming quite a few people forward. The entire car sat stunned, hardly daring to believe what they just saw.

Takeshi closed a palm over his left eye. "Lose your legs in the forest of confusion."

"T- T- Takeshi! Come on!" Kaname snapped as she unbuckled her seatbelt and swiftly exited the car. "Poor bugger... hey, he's actually pretty hot... and familiar."

Takeshi immediately followed her out, pausing to stoop and check the downed man. "He's breathing, he's got a pulse, and no visible injuries. That's the length and breadth of my medical knowledge."

Both siblings paused as something shifted amongst the trees, yet no breeze blew, the air uncomfortably chilly yet still all of a sudden. "W- W- What was that?" Kaname shivered.

"Come on," Takeshi instructed as one sibling took one arm and hobbled back. "Lexy, take shotgun, will you? We've got someone to send to the hospital."

"I think I recognise him," Kaname commented. "One of those guys who broke into City Hall, Natashi Kiyomi. He helped me when I got out of the home."

Takeshi nodded. "Do we call the Movement?"

The man suddenly started, struggling. "No, not the Movement, oh god not the Movement. No hospitals, please, I need to get away, no hospitals, not the Movement..."

Kaname blinked as she helped to lever the clearly delirious man into the back-seat. "For his sake, better not. We can settle things back home."

"Takeshi?" Alexianna blinked from the shotgun, already extracting an air pillow from the dashboard. "_Mon Dieu,_is he alright?"

"Maybe, Nee-chan says that she recognises him," Takeshi shook his head as he accepted the air pillow to stuff it under the man's head. "Say, do you remember that last bit? _Black Butler_? After the eyes and the forest?"

"_'The body is burned in the crimson flames?'_" Alexianna answered, her face scrunched in concentration.

Takeshi shook his head. "Of course. I hate Gothic stuff," he added, as if to no one in particular.

"_My Lady, we have not caught him,_" the murmurs echo as the car drives off, the winds whip, afraid and very close. "_He is with the champion of the Aesir and the Caislean..._"

Far above, on the rooftop of the Arcadia Movement building, the thud of hooves echo despite the general terrain of the city-scape being wholly inappropriate for any sort of proper equestrian activity. The dark horse paws, and astride it side-saddle, the rider's black hair whips into the winds at high altitude as she dismounts. Her face shone with a cold and terrible beauty.

"Oh my," the other girl eagerly dismounts. She wore a light brown cardigan over a white buttoned shirt, navy blue skirt with a belt that held her deck box, along with white socks and blue sneakers. "And we only just came back from a party."

"Recall the Hunter Dragons," Setsuka orders to nothing and everything, the winds seemingly rushing to obey. Today she wore a shift that melts away into a white shirt with sleeves rolled up, a black skirt with white lace hem that rides up her knees, along with calf-high socks and graceful square-toed shoes. "There is no point in hunting one so close to the Ishihara family. Keep an eye, strike when he finally leaves."

"_Understood, Great Queen..._"

Michiru snuggled the horse, which neighed back. "I've never actually went dancing before. I think it's fun."

"You insisted," Setsuka countered, dismissing the horse with a wave of her hand as it galloped away. "Fortunately, not enough to be persuasive where it matters, but otherwise very persuasive. It was either let you offend every monster with some social faux pas, or teach you proper etiquette. I note that you get along well with the Fiends, even though you may have called Reign-Beaux a singularly grotesque statue."

Michiru flushed bright red. "I just said that hey, look, the art's really ugly! I didn't know that it was the Overlord, honest!"

Setsuka still remained bemused. "He likes you."

"I- Wait, he does?" Michiru paused.

"Hmm..." Setsuka seized the other's face, peering for a moment. "I believe he mentioned a resemblance to Eldeen for a moment. Perhaps you could be a changeling, a half-spirit child. Such cases have happened."

Michiru blinked as her head was let go of. "Mum was named Eldeen. Dad... I don't know who's Mum, I've only ever had Dad. She left when I was a baby."

"A few painful, barbed questions to Tenjouin-sensei would solve that rather quickly, I suppose," Setsuka remarked as the two girls watched the Hunter Dragons fly away. "Come along. We should sleep well tonight if we don't want to be caught out."

Michiru giggled. "I didn't peg you to be the type to sneak out for clubbing or Duel marathons. You're so proper, you know, even if we sneak into another world."

"Having hidden depths can only be an advantage," Setsuka answered. "Imagine what Nakamura-san would say."

"I think he'd be pleased," Michiru shook her head. "I hate humans, but I love the Duel Spirits. I want them to like me. Setsuka... thanks."

"Don't be ridiculous, most of them think you're my lady-in-waiting," Setsuka dismissed as they descended the staircase leading into the Movement building. "Well, it was the only way to smuggle an ostensibly human girl into a gathering of Duel Spirits in the heart of Winter. I regret that."

"You can't do anything about it, right?" Michiru defended.

"Perhaps," Setsuka replied. "But it is a reminder. We are not equals. I consider you a friend, yet there is a divide that cannot be crossed, because neither of us are the type to make friends easily."

"Friends?" Michiru scoffed. "Nothing so naïve. We're _partners_, Setsuka. Say, when is Jimmy coming over? It's fun to rile him."

"Hands off the fiancé now," Setsuka advised. "We should target the possible girlfriend instead."

"I really don't think Cook's the type to cheat."

"I don't think so either, but my estimates have been wrong before. Needless to say, I will still have to ask pointed, perhaps barbed questions."

"Save me a front-row seat, I want to see that," Michiru grinned, showing small, even teeth. "And Dunames-sensei?"

Setsuka shook her head, no longer smiling. "I have taken the time at length to explain to him the error of his ways."

"Somehow, I don't pity him."

* * *

By dint of long experimentation, Adrian had figured out that there were points which, while very close on the spirit plane, were very far apart on the mortal plane, and provided he was careful about it, he could probably walk from Illinois to Florida in ten minutes flat. Of course, there were drawbacks such as getting lost, exemplified by that one time he walked straight into Hero City when he was meaning to get back to Japan.

Aside from that, the jewel seemed to be fairly functional in getting him from a world that seemed to be eighty percent forest to the human world, and vice versa. This also had the benefit of saving a fortune in air-plane fees but a greater chance of getting deported. Win some, lose some, he decided.

Right now, Adrian was regretting that maybe, he should have asked for a directional system with it.

_We're lost._

"I know, Naga," Adrian sighed as he trudged through snow-covered barren forest, having just barely evaded a few hunting parties that were fairly too vicious for his own tastes. "I wish-"

Adrian had barely finished his words when he tripped over a body.

It groaned. It, no, he, lay face-down on the ground, his wounded leg a mass of wet scarlet. How he'd managed to survive given his injury, Adrian had no idea. As the Hispanic Duellist scrambled to look at him and the bleeding, too-bright crimson that slowly turned darker dripped further. Even with painkillers, it must have hurt like hell.

He stared at Adrian with hard eyes. Then his hand started to shake, and it stopped. He followed it with a groan.

Adrian went to him, breathing hard. "Oi!" He turned the man over and looked at his wound. It was soaked in blood, but it wasn't bleeding much anymore. His face was white. His lips looked grey.

_Doma has a firm hold on this one, chico._

He opened his eyes calmly. "You're human."

Adrian glanced down at the white and blue blazer, distinctively only of Duel Academia. "Yeah," he said. "Adrian Rodriguez. I'm going to help you, okay?"

The man smiled a little. "Kevin Dunames. Don't bother. They left me here to die and feed the forest. Broke both my legs too."

"Come off it," Adrian snarled as a howl sounded in the distance and a cold wind blew.

"Don't," he said quietly. "Don't fight it. I want it."

Adrian stared down at him. "Why? Come on, someone tried to kill you. They left you here to die."

He shook his head, smiling wearily. "The wages of sin," he said quietly.

"Yeah? I think there's a village around here. They may be able to help."

"I caused an innocent man's death and a girl's childhood to be ruined. Just because I thought his wife was cursed."

Adrian stared at him, unable to speak.

His eyes became cloudy. "Shimotsuki Setsuka. Do you know her? Yes, you do, only those who know can make such a face."

"What about her?"

"I created a monster," he sobbed. "If I didn't tell them, maybe she'd have had a proper childhood. I'm as guilty as them, I told them about Shimotsuki Setsuka. They killed Shimotsuki Rafael and Seiran. I created the Winter Queen."

Adrian shook his head. "You still need help, Shimotsuki Setsuka or not. Come on."

"I'm going to die," he whispered. He lifted his right hand, and Adrian gripped it hard. "Please... tell Setsuka... I hope my death appeases her."

He died less than a minute later.

_Leave it, _Vennominaga hissed as Adrian considered.

"I can't, Naga," Adrian whispered as it dissolved into gold dust. "He deserves a burial, right?"

_And what will you do? His body is breaking down. Even if the process is delayed, if you bring it back there will be inquiries from mortal authorities. You will become the prime suspect._

"She'll pay," Adrian hotly swore. "She killed him... Shimotsuki Setsuka..."

_No. These wounds were inflicted by Fiend weapons. This was a natural death by exsanguination. And, his words... they were truly regretful. He had wished for it to come, Doma's embrace._

"Yes, well, he still mentioned the Shimotsuki when he died," Adrian scowled. "_Madre de Dios_, I'm going to have a few questions when we get to Shinamori."

* * *

Seeing Duel spirits was hardly a problem. Even though the very sight of them were few and far between, there were still enough of such problems that Koichi could make a rather decent living off solving such problems. Where religions had tried and failed, the judicious application of a DuelDisk in the right place solved them.

Still, years of experience told him that a spirit hanging around Tsugare was a bad idea.

She was dressed in ragged robes of ochre over a dress of dark blue-black, her long covered shoes laced up her calves in a distracting fashion. She held the blue staff in both hands, secure and ready, her long loose blue locks flyaway and distracting. Her face was sweetly angelic, girl-next-door pretty. Around her feet was a small familiar, a Gigobyte.

Most importantly, she kept her gaze on Tsugare and the man Youkai had identified as Kaenboshi Kasai as they slowly meandered through the Daimon Area. Although the situation had mostly improved to something like a middle-class shopping area, it was still risky to appear lost. People had been fleeced for less, and thankfully no crime happened when the Movement did one of its few crackdowns.

Still hiding from their view, Koichi slipped until he was standing within earshot of the Eria. "Pretty brave of you, standing in public."

"Few can see me," the translucent spirit answered quietly. "You are a Water user as well. What is the point of coming to my presence, knowing that I may turn your retinue against you?"

"Whoa, whoa," he muttered. "So, why are you spying on them?"

"Does it matter so much to you?"

Koichi twitched as the brown-haired man, Kasai, leaned over to hug Tsugare. "It is if there's a link to him."

"I have no intention of answering. You have neither incentive nor deterrence to persuade me otherwise."

"I'm just curious," Koichi commented. "Why him?"

"Meddlesome human."

"Yeah, I'm kinda paid to do that," Koichi interjected. "Hmm, let's see... oi, Tsugare!" He yelled as he began to walk over to Tsugare.

The eldest Misawa winced at the sight of him. "I told you to go!"

Kasai looked vaguely threatened. "I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"Yamamoto Koichi, Arcadia Movement," Koichi quickly answered. "I was told by Setsuka to keep an eye on him."

Kasai's expression grew more open. "Ah, the Cold Queen herself sent you. Kaenboshi Kasai. Haven't seen you around. New?"

"Former member," Koichi easily answered. "European Movement. My work's mainly in the UK, but I got called. Flown down and given the job on landing."

"Yeah, that's the Queen," Kasai chuckled as a cold-faced man came up. That, or the man was emulating Setsuka. "Oi, Yukio, what took you?"

"Captain Kaname Yuuko, First Investigative Brigade of the NDPD," the man answered.

Koichi took a quick look at him. Slightly shorter than the detective himself, cold, sapphire blue eyes that seem to gleam, icy blue hair a bit longer than most with snow-white bangs completely covering the right side of his face. Clothing included dark blue sleeveless shirt with a small v-neck, long black bands covering up to the upper arms, black jeans, knee-high boots with a silver chain that hangs from his left pants pocket. Accessories include an earring with a blue sapphire set in, choker with dark blue crystal, plus a tattoo of a blue sea-serpent dragon visible on the shoulder.

Koichi should really stop abusing those detective skills. For one thing, neither man was about to be picked out of a line-up. For another, neither was – on the surface – guilty of anything more than a rather more-than-friendly association to one Misawa Tsugare whom he still had uncertain feelings about. Which was hardly a crime in and of itself.

"Who are you?" the other man, Yukio, took a look at him.

"Yamamoto Koichi," Koichi held out a hand. Yukio stared at it, bowed, and then straightened, staring at him with those chilling eyes.

Koichi let his hand drop. "I'm with the Movement. Relax."

It was imperceptible, but Yukio seemed to loosen a fraction. "What does the Cold Queen have for us, the Knights of Arcadia?"

Koichi briefly considered. "Huh?"

"Oh, for the love of-" Tsugare pulled him aside. "Sorry. Yukio's put on his work-face again. You're with the Movement and you don't know them?"

"I'm attached to the European Movement," Koichi defended. "This is my first time with the Central Movement."

"Okay," Tsugare relented. "Their group, the Knights of Arcadia, aids the Arcadia Movement in criminal cases as well as helping to curtail the propaganda used against psychics by anti-psychic groups. It also organises ways to make it easier for people with psychic abilities to get equal opportunities in finding jobs and in advanced education, along with hunting down any rogue psychics who cause mayhem in the streets of Neo Domino and tarnish the name of the Arcadia Movement."

Koichi considered. "So, very trusted."

"Very," Yukio's eyes softened. Koichi recognised that look; one of complete and utter adoration of the one who had rescued many a psychic and given them an out in life. "Shimotsuki-san helped me when I was thrown to the streets."

There it was again, the sheer fact that the Movement had its claws in them far deeper than could be imagined. "Are you close with them, Tsugare?"

"Yeah," Tsugare animatedly replied. "Kasai and Yukio are practically my own age. I can't believe that Boss actually told me to update on them- oi, hang on, why are you here?"

_The Winter Queen is Shimotsuki Setsuka._

_Boss is up to something, and it involves Tsu-nii..._

_But Tsu-nii trusts her..._

"Hello?"

"Oh, nothing," Koichi faked a smile. "Where are you going?"

Tsugare shot a dirty look at him. "I'm joining their team for the Stygian Dirge. There's only three more months, so we have to get in shape."

"Ah, I'm staying for the tournament as well," Koichi nodded. "But, Setsuka is participating as well, right?"

"This is the first tournament where so many psychics are entering," Tsugare answered. "We have to do it right, by which it means no accidentally injuring people. Boss has been pushing this through for a while already."

Tsugare was edging closer to Kasai as the three left for a nearby garage.

Koichi's smile stuck on his face as he nodded, giving his thanks and farewells before disappearing down an alley. The Raging Eria was there, awaiting him. She was not alone. Beside her was a large, vaguely bipedal green reptile-alligator creature clothed in brown rags and light armour as well. The Gigobyte was nowhere to be found.

Koichi vaguely debated his choices. "This is where you kill me, right?"

"Meddler," the Spellcaster snarled, her form wavering between phantasmal and solid. "You should never have involved yourself in these affairs. You have no concept of what is at stake. Pay for your arrogance."

Koichi dodged and rolled as the Gagagigo dived for him, coming up with a card. "Go, Ghost Fog!"

Eria snarled as fogs swarmed her and her monster, waving her staff. Koichi could feel his body stiffen under her bind.

"W- What?"

"All Charmers have a Spiritual Art," Eria explained as the circle of power around her winked blue. "Mine is the hollyhock, Aoi. Using this, I cut off your options and leave you with no escape. I have set up the Spellbinding Circle around you."

Koichi breathed hard. "You're seriously going to kill me."

"_Kurenai!"_

Eria jumped back as fire raged across, the fig parting and leaving only damp as the circle broke. Her monster followed, the Water summoner obviously displeased as a red-haired entity appeared, a large flame-red fox by her side. "Hiita," one Charmer acknowledged the other.

"Eria," Hiita countered, taking a protective stance in front of Koichi. "The Winter Queen sent you?"

Eria remained silent.

"Eria!" Hiita repeated, with more force. "What happened? We were friends, weren't we? Isn't the war over?"

"The war is over," Eria distantly replied. "The Lady waits. The season passes. Time is short."

"What does the-" Hiita broke off, considering. "Eria, you've become as weird as the rest of them. What happened? Why are we all fighting? What happened to the words of Doriado-shishou?"

"War," Eria replied. "Fighting. Suffering. Ending. Reparations. Games. You lost your tribe to the Verz. I lost mine to the Vylon. Perhaps it is fated."

"Your Queen said it," Hiita defended, her fox growling. "Summer and Winter, constantly chasing each other, wounding what the other heals and healing what the other wounds. Our senseless contest, waged for no reason other than that it has always been so, mortals and spirits alike trapped between us, crushed by the struggle. Why?"

Eria cocked her head. "Summer has not always been radiant and bright either. But, we are not fighting. This is a mere game in the design of my Queen."

"So, Shimotsuki is behind this?" Ryuusei swerved to a halt on the Meteor Stream behind Koichi, taking off his helmet to stare at Eria. Beside him, Rex braked, just missing Hiita as he dismounted the Throne.

"I can see them," Rex mouthed, as if he had been blind and his eyes had opened.

"What game? Why Tsugare-san?" Ryuusei demanded.

Eria considered him for a long moment. "There is something the Queen would like. That one holds it, and the truth-seeker is a meddling mortal of no import."

Fairies were fluttering about the alley now, no longer childish and baby-faced, some hidden malevolence in the air barely held in check as Eria stood with her partner.

Ryuusei held up a hand to stop the creatures. "So, Shimotsuki is acting all manipulative to control Tsugare?"

"Perhaps," Eria answered.

"Why?"

"Such things are beyond the comprehension of this one who serves the Queen of Air and Darkness."

"Meaning you don't know, and can't guess, or you have an idea, and you're not telling us," Ryuusei patiently guessed.

"Consult your witch, King Summer," Eria lightly replied. "That is all I have been told to tell you."

"Marguerite," Ryuusei murmured as the Witch of the Time Flower herself appeared, her staff brandished and flower blooming in her wake.

"Companion of the Ivory Throne," Eria greeted, stepping back. "It looks like I am outnumbered."

"And surrounded," Chase appeared from the other end of the alley. Behind him loomed a large green eyed purple dragon composed of ice. "We're taking you in."

Eria slowly blinked. "Nothingness King Dragon, companion of the Silver Throne of Winter."

"Handmaiden of the Winter Queen, she who is of raging waters," the dragon rumbled. "Do you require aid?"

"Oi, Rei!" Chase raged. It ignored him.

"That I do," Eria glanced to the Duellists on one side, and then to the lone Infernity Duellist on the other. "Will you aid me this day?"

"Bastard, we had a deal!" Chase complained as the dragon loomed.

"You use my power. I gain a bond to the living world. That was our deal," the dragon snickered. "No one said that you had to be the one to control me."

That was before ice-fire raged green and blue across the cobbled floor, Eria and her Gagagigo making a break to escape past Chase, who dived to avoid stray flames. For an immaterial spirit, she moved surely quickly, unimpeded.

Eria turned back slightly once the two spirits were on safe ground with Dreigoon between them and the group. "King Summer, time races against you. Come Midwinter, unless you are strong and brave enough, we will come. The Queen of Air and Darkness and her creatures will come, and they will destroy you and those of Summer."

Dark flames charged, the Night Rose Dragon brandishing dark wings as it and Dreigoon clashed fires, neither giving until the Nothingness Dragon itself was weakening, the dark dragon of night protecting the Duellists.

"I think I know already," Ryuusei murmured as the Eria faded into so much mist.

"Bastard!" Chase screamed as he tore the card off the dash with much effort, finally freeing the malicious dragon into so much empty space. "Don't know what happened, I'm so sorry, Ryuusei-"

"How troubling," Marguerite whispered.

"You gave me the damned card!" Chase scowled at her. "Remember?"

"It was payment for a debt," Marguerite carelessly shrugged.

Ryuusei breathed. "Enough. Nearly getting frozen and burnt by a rogue dragon aside, we know that Shimotsuki might be trying to control Tsugare-san."

"I think I have some idea," Koichi dazedly muttered. "But... she called you King Summer. Why?"

"I... may be considered Shimotsuki's only equal in power," Ryuusei looked somewhere else very interestedly.

Koichi stared for a long moment. "Okay," he finally nodded. "I can take that. As long as you're helping me get Tsugare's memories back and possibly away from the Arcadia Movement. God, Duel spirits and kings and queens and games- what was that last bit about fighting?"

"I-" Ryuusei froze as Hiita leaned over and kissed the detective. "Hiita!"

The Fire monster shrugged as she dropped the now comatose detective, the three boys staring at her. "I provided an explanation. The knowledge and understanding he requires is part of his mind now; there is no need to argue or explain. Merely a few minutes is needed to accept this knowledge. Unless..." her smile turned positively lascivious.

Rex backed slightly. "I'd rather not, thanks."

* * *

It was night, in one world and another. Lia Fáil was beautiful, in the way that pure white diamonds were: glittering and cold and soulless. Exquisite music echoed off the vast ice walls surrounding the courtyard, like glass bells or the tinkling of crystals of a chandelier. Intricate designs of flora and fauna had been carved out of frosted ice and decorated the large courtyard, where a throng of beings from fairy-tales and nightmares cavorted with abandon.

Nearby, a crystal fountain cascaded shimmering liquid into a reservoir and waiting cups. Tables carved from ice groaned under the weight of food that smelled more delicious than anything imaginable. Beautiful men, women and monsters danced in the centre of the courtyard, their laughter ringing through the air and enticing the unwary watcher to join the dance. In shadowy corners, a more primitive kind of dancing was being performed, wavering lights catching the curve of flesh here and there just visible if only one was patient.

Half a dozen human-looking people, male and female alike, were sprawled on the steps before a silvery ice throne in stupor. All of them were masked, and wearing garb that could not be doing much to protect them from the bitter chill, but they did not appear to notice the cold. Michiru was sitting a bit apart from them, decked in grey ragged flowing clothings artfully ripped here and there, leaning against the legs of the woman on the throne.

Setsuka wore a grey shredded cobweb of a dress, grey shoes lined with silver, her hair was piled into a precarious tangle on top of her head, and her intent eyes peered under a small torc of icy blue, almost like clouded ice. She looked even more beautiful in this setting, and she watched the display with amusement. She did not seem to mind the cold as much as it emanated from her.

The girl glided up through the courtyard, glittering imps in darting attendance around her, gathering her hair back with ornate combs, fastening gleaming jewels to her ears, lacing more about her throat, wrist, ankle, perching the dark broad-brimmed witch's hat upon her head, lacing a simple pendant with the Aquamirror around her neck, placing the more ornate staff topped with the Aquamirror in her hands. She smiled, drawing into a deep curtsey before the throned. "Milady Queen."

Setsuka reached out and took her hand. "Eria, no, Ariel. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you for your precious concern."

Michiru glanced at the Duel spirit, before smiling. "Ariel."

"Lady Michiru," the Duel spirit greeted, before turning to Setsuka. "They have taken the bait, my lady."

"Then we can expect Yamamoto-san to come soon," Setsuka mused. "He is always fond of playing his cards too early."

"And, the Nothingness King Dragon has shown himself. I am sure that the Nothingness Phoenix is close by as well."

"Ah, so he shows his hand. I suppose having a sleeping giant in enemy territory is a good idea," Setsuka commented.

"Say, Ariel, how's Avance?" Michiru demanded.

Eria leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on the hand of the Queen. "Very well. I appreciate everything, Milady Queen. Is Lady Noellia here? She and Avance are supposed to be about."

"Oh, quite," Setsuka gave a merry laugh. "Go, sate yourself. Tonight is a cause for celebration."

Eria curtseyed again before backing away to search, stealing into the night.

"Here the dance comes," Setsuka muttered as the Fiend Musicians assembled once more.

"Great!" Michiru leapt to her feet. "Let's dance!"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	37. Interlude: Gift of the Martyr

_**Boss Rush: Gift of the Martyr**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Note: by Chapter XXX and above it's still August. I'm just speeding ahead the schedule to show that despite crazy things happening, life can still be rather normal for such people...**_

* * *

Although the outside chill and wet rain indicated otherwise, Fudo Ryuusei awoke perfectly warm and ensconced in the bedclothes. Further study showed that most of the house was already awake, as indicated by the indistinct murmurs and other sounds outside his bedroom door.

Floating somewhere beside the window ledge, Marguerite cocked her head at him. "What is the occasion?"

"Christmas?" Ryuusei mouthed. "You mean... well, 'course not, Christmas doesn't exist in the spirit worlds."

"I can think of several festivals that the realms celebrate at this time," Marguerite considered. "The Triumph of Ra is one, as is the solstice. It is bounty in a season of weariness."

"Right," Ryuusei nodded as he sat up. "So you'll be going with Aussa and Hiita to these festivals? Merry Christmas, enjoy yourself then!"

Marguerite chuckled to herself as Ryuusei exited the room. "Oh, I intend to."

"Good morning, Nii-chan!" Seika called as Ryuusei entered the room. "Merry Christmas!"

"Morning," his father and mother greeted, both of them looking rather more interested in coffee.

"Morning, everyone," Ryuusei nodded. "Merry Christmas. What are we doing today?"

"We're still doing our usual ritual," Yusei nodded. "So... it's a trip to Martha's place again."

"How nice," Aki murmured. "That reminds me, tonight..."

"Yes, yes. Tonight we'll have to go over to your parents' house," Yusei nodded.

Ryuusei paused in the middle of cereal. "We're going to Jii-sama's place for Christmas dinner?"

"Long story," the Fudo parents sighed together. "That means that Ryuusei... we're so sorry."

"That just means that girls will be there, right?" Ryuusei mumbled.

"Yep..."

"...we'd better get to Martha's place, then."

* * *

Most of the orphans, some members of the Movement included as well, as a rule, tend not to splurge on celebrations. Therefore, décor was kept to a tasteful but adequate minimum, and presents tended to be mysteriously standardised. There was also much to be said about social work in the middle of Christmas, in that even, despite most misgivings, everyone usually ended up enjoying themselves.

In the kitchen of Martha's Orphanage, Tsugare was hunched over a large pot, stirring whatever was inside over a stove. "Boss and kids and soup..." he grumbled halfway even as it continued to simmer. "I'm freezing here and they're still-"

"Oi, is it done?" Koichi leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, grinning madly as he held up a camera. "What do they call it... Kodak moment, right?"

Tsugare flushed crimson. "Don't you dare!"

"Behave," Martha herself called as the orphans laughed at the two. "Still, I'm so glad that Tsugare-chan managed to snag such a dependable man for himself. I give my blessing, Yamamoto-san."

"Martha! I'm not a daughter you're marrying off!" Tsugare warned, flushing as Koichi bent over, shaking in laughter. "And you, stop laughing!"

Somewhere outside, Youkai was also bent over, laughing.

Chase just sighed. "Sooner or later, you'll be the same as well."

"No way!"

"Oh, Nowaki-kun is getting domestic again," some of the kids mocked, even the stoic-faced Yukina Suiren present.

"Shut up, brats," Youkai scowled as it became Chase's turn to laugh. "And you!"

Rex just grinned at the sight, occupied as he was with his father and mother, in the middle of juggling piles of presents brought in from the garage. "We've got it, Martha."

"Excellent," Martha primly smiled at the Atlas family, especially at Carly. "I understand how hard it is on you, caring for two Jacks at the same time."

"I- It's no trouble," Carly hastily assured as she bounced a sulking Reina on one knee. Everyone was dressed in their best one way or another, even if more and more former orphans kept coming and more people arrived.

"Odd," Martha remarked. "Where's Shimotsuki-san?"

A sudden silence fell.

"She didn't want to come," three Misawa and one Hibiki hunched over quietly, some having just entered. "Erm..."

"Setsuka-san was busy," Suiren solemnly informed Martha.

The elderly matriarch simply shook her head. "That child always says the same thing... then she sends almost all the unoccupied members here, and forgets about herself. It's most troubling."

"She'll be fine," Rex muttered. "Besides, can anyone see her involved in celebrating? Most likely she'll turn this place into a winter wonderland first."

"We're here~!" and Tenjouin Fubuki strolled in, accompanied by a scowling Michiru.

"Tenjouin-sensei...?"

"Oh, Fubuki-san, you're here!"

The train of conversation turned away soon enough to Tenjouin Fubuki's latest distraction, for anything involving the man would indeed be distracting. The thought of Setsuka was immediately lost.

* * *

The party was raging, raucous and loud in every sense of the word. There was a large clearing, in the middle of which a garden had somehow sprung up. Many people were dancing, male and female and monster alike, and some bustled about in quick arrangement of everything. Despite the cold that seemed to descend, the clearing remained rather warm, fairy lights strung amidst the surrounding trees. Flowers seemed to bloom, and the garden looked suitably festive for a celebration.

It was in the midst of the party that Ryuusei would land in later, and the Summer monarch would then show himself, stutter through a few words, and proceed to have several conversations in between food, though not in that order. Likewise, as the Winter spirits would arrive in their revels show, Duel spirits really did know their way around a party.

* * *

"A- A- Are you quite sure-"

Setsuka gave a small smile that showed teeth, even and white. "I am quite sure I can manage, thank you, Nakamura-san, do follow Kaname-san out, there's a good man."

"But, Missy-"

"I insist, Nakamura-san. You've more than deserved a day off. I'll be perfectly fine. Please, don't let me detain you."

"Missy-"

"If you were to return before sundown, I would be very cross. I will be." And she closed the door in his face, heaving a sigh. "Well-meaning man."

Having ascertained the flat for herself, she put the electric kettle to boil, got out a book to set by the armchair, prepared some tea leaves in a strainer, and then made a cup of the leaf before setting it out, wrapping herself into a cocoon and prepared to generally while away the hours with a collection of stories to chase away the loneliness.

She frowned at the dark clouds, muttering about rain and snow.

As it began to snow outside once she looked up from her book, she frowned past the blinds, turned to the now tepid cup, and then sighed at that she was the only one home this day.

"Merry Christmas, Father, Mother."

* * *

_**Merry Christmas, everyone!**_

_**Please review!**_


	38. XXXIV: Reversal of Fate

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXXIV: Reversal of Fate**

_Three weeks ago..._

"How long more?"

"Forsooth, young king," Regulus the talking armoured lion and his escort murmured as it led Ryuusei along the beaten path. "None of us can hurry the sunrise. We will be there when we will."

Sunlight streamed through the canopy of trees like a curtain, shadows playing with light between the solid trunks that reached towards the skies, the echoes of light and darkness abound. It was the kind of scenery that spoke of old magic, the European forests where the best known fairy-tales of the world had been scripted and set, the first idea that came to mind upon the phrase of 'enchanted forest'; something that allowed the imagination to wonder as the viewer meandered through the forest, slightly lost, and perhaps hoping that somewhere there would be a hut with a kind soul and a steaming cauldron, as opposed to a wicked witch with cannibalistic tendencies. Ryuusei supposed that the wicked witches who actually did that were across the river Élivágar, one of the main borders between this bright land that had remained untouched by blood even through the bitter fighting of the War of the Courts, as most had called it.

"Impatient," Marguerite had muttered indulgently, floating along.

"Yes, but-" Ryuusei cut off as they entered a bright, airy clearing, where the sunlight was strongest but the air remained merely warm, like summer. Green rolling grass spread like some extremely well-tended carpet, as if heralding him. The sole being there spread large wings, translucent and seemingly as delicate as a butterfly's wings, curved and tinted pink on shades against the blue veins of the dragon.

"We are here," Regulus gave a low purr.

"Come, Summer," the enchanting voice rang, low and sweet. "We have been waiting."

Sunlight shimmering about it with the promise of life. Graceful and enduring, serene and beautiful. A slender serpentine body curled around itself like a snake, blue-scaled and lightly armoured, the Monster had wrist guards of red and gold and a helm of the same colour over sea-green hair. The wings spread out behind it as it blinked large amber eyes.

Ryuusei took a tentative step. Whether by the will of the place itself, the will of Ancient Fairy Dragon or not, or just the unusual laws of physics about, he was now before Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon," Ryuusei greeted.

"Welcome to our humble abode," the dragon's voice rang pleasantly. "It has been a long time since I have seen you, Ryuusei, bright star. You look well. How is Ruka?"

"Well, I suppose," Ryuusei frowned. "I haven't seen Aunt Ruka for a long time."

"We will have time to reacquaint ourselves soon," Ancient Fairy nodded. "Radiance of Land and Light, how is it that the fact of your soul was hidden from our sight?"

"Erm, Madame Shimotsuki hid me," Ryuusei explained. "She chained my spiritual senses and Sight until I broke them myself. Said that I was too powerful."

"Perhaps," Ancient Fairy nodded. "Having power thrust upon one young can be daunting. Just look at Ruka, she ran from us and have been running ever since. Promises must be kept, otherwise the consequences can be fatal. Things earned from lies are lost in one night."

"You sent Regulus to warn me," Ryuusei murmured. "I'm here. What do you need?"

"I show you," Ancient Fairy spread a hand towards her left, where the sun rose. A few Dancing Fairies peeked out around her form, their cherubic faces worried. "The Naturia Forest. Exterio in the centre, Leodrake in the south, Beast in the east, Barkion in the west, Landoise in the north. The five main guardians of what is oft called the breadbasket of Summer. It is a prize that the cold has yet to snatch."

"Yes..." Ryuusei nodded.

"The terms have been set for the challenge," Ancient Fairy murmured sadly. "It is a battle of wits. The target is linked to whoever calls these spirits of the forest to him. Do you understand?"

"Tsugare-san?" Ryuusei mouthed.

"Either monarch must bind him into their service," Ancient Fairy blithely continued. "Those are the terms set. Maeve and Titania each had had their own specialities, hence the only courts they can match are their arms and their wits. Another war now would doom us all, hence, you must use your wits."

"What does Tsugare-san have to do with this?"

"Nothing," the dragon answered. "Which makes it even more cruel. That in the end he is a mere pawn of greater creatures."

"That's ridiculous!" The outburst echoed across the plain, and winds still, shadows lengthened, and the forest held its breath. Ryuusei breathed deeply. "Who decided it?"

"The ones who gamble."

"Who are they?"

"Those of either Winter or Summer who gain to win. It is a speculation; there is no rhyme or reason to it. Simply accept that it is a game with one pawn who will only obey a certain set of instructions from another pawn." Ancient Fairy paused. "Perhaps that was a more cruel comparison than first thought."

"Linked... so Tsugare-san is a pawn as well?" Ryuusei groaned. "What kind of games are they playing?"

"Where do you think the Cloudians belong?" the dragon asked.

"I- I'm sorry? Erm... Summer?"

"Who knows," Ancient Fairy replied. "The Cloudians are the true spirits who decide the weather and the winds. Once, they sided with Winter, but no it is not known of their allegiance. They have... jumped ship, so to speak, to a mortal. That mortal poses a threat to Summer and Winter. He will be seized by one or the other soon enough because of the one who holds this."

"That's... that's sick," Ryuusei sighed.

"Without the war, both sides turn towards humans," Ancient Fairy Dragon sadly replied. "You must weather this, but no one said that you cannot turn it around."

"Huh?" Ryuusei gaped at her.

"I trust that you will find a way to resolve this," the dragon murmured. "And, Ryuusei..."

"Yes?"

The amber eyes of the dragon seemed unusually grave then. "Fare thee well, King Summer. May we meet once more in auspicious circumstances."

Even later, as he bid Regulus farewell, Ryuusei could hardly understand a word.

* * *

_Present day..._

"I doubt it's due to _Diarmuid_ that the Winter Queen would go to so much trouble," Marguerite ventured once the Fudo scion was settled with four other men in the Memorial Circuit. There was no one around to comment on the lack of D-Wheels, which was immediately rectified when they started lugging the Throne towards the track.

Koichi tried not to gag at the invisible pixies fluttering about. "Cute. Tinkerbell cute."

Marguerite froze as Ryuusei made slashing motions with one hand, the universal gesture of when someone had said something that they obviously should not have. "Excuse me?"

"I mean," Koichi waved as the Dreamsprite and Rose Witch gathered in the little pocket away from human view in the Mutou Memorial Park. "It's not like vampires or werewolves. There's hardly anything bad about them."

Marguerite's expression immediately clouded over, and all felt a shiver as if a thunderstorm was playing about their skin. "Maybe, make you dance until you died with your legs ground down into stumps, trick you for a midnight swim and drag you screaming underwater until your lungs burst, fill your eyes with dust until you gouged them out at the roots – that kind of thing. And it will happen, I assure you, if you make another comparison to those... those... bowdlerisations of ancient tales!"

Ryuusei leaned over. "Do not, if you want to live, make any Disney references. Especially about the Princess Revival. Especially, especially, anything to do with faeries."

Koichi looked blank. "Why?"

"It's a touchy subject," Ryuusei shrugged. "Apparently. Oh, and, everything she mentioned? Those _are_ possible."

"Safe for juveniles, they call it!" Marguerite was continuing. "Humans are strange. We generally introduce ours to the facts of life as soon as possible."

"...I think, no one in their right mind would leave a child with you," Chase finally answered. Youkai began shuffling as far as he could from her.

"Never mind," Ryuusei sighed. "You're incomprehensible, Marguerite. Anyway, why not?"

"It would be much easier to trick him into the Gensokyo, isolating him there, or possibly defeating him in a Duel," Marguerite replied. "That implies that the value is not just the item itself, but that the vessel, for lack of a better word, also has value."

"What can Tsugare do, anyway?" Koichi looked confused.

"I guess you can call it mind control," Youkai debated. "Although, if it were mind control, you'd think Tsu-nii might use it to save himself some abuse already."

Koichi considered. "Okay... I can see the merits of that. Why are we here?"

"This stadium is otherwise empty, we needed to talk before you try and convince Tsugare-san, and we need to practice," Rex bluntly answered. "Ryuusei, you're up. Change."

Ryuusei caught the dark blue jacket and suit, tapered to around the wrists and probably the ankles, he noted. "Fine, fine. Marguerite, could you place everything in context for Yamamoto-san, please? Looks like whatever Hiita did didn't take."

"I get it!" Koichi exploded. "You guys have a rivalry or something! What I don't get is why go the roundabout way! She could easily put Tsugare somewhere else, right? Then why go through the whole rigmarole of making him forget?"

Marguerite merely shook her head as her charge left for the changing rooms, as if wondering why she was educating this particularly recalcitrant child. "A relationship has been formed. No matter how trivial the meeting may seem, a relationship is made. Even if it is for a short amount of time, it has meaning."

"I'm actually terrified," Koichi muttered as the other members of Team Black Knights and Youkai began the systems check, with many a joke concerning portable fire demons mentioned. "Of... of going back. Of leaving him alone. Why?"

"What do you think?"

Koichi gave a bark of laughter. "I can't believe I'm debating the possibility of being gay with an invisible poncy Duel spirit. Erm, no offence."

"None taken," Marguerite distantly hummed. "So you admit your attraction to him?"

"Well... how? I'm straight, right?"

"Why?"

"As in, why am I straight?" Koichi echoed in disbelief. "Er... it's... something I'm supposed to do?"

"Why limit yourself due to some quaint line of morality you have decided?" Marguerite countered. "How do you define right? There are others like you, who have what is called decidedly Uranian tendencies. They are alive. It is not the end of the world if you discover it. Or perhaps you are someone who truly believes that, perhaps...?"

"No! I... I don't mind them," Koichi edited. "I, well... look, Tsugare's starved for it. I'm a pity case, right? He's... smart, pretty, everything a woman, or man in his case, might want."

Marguerite shook his head. "Once, a boy believed himself to be a butterfly. But when he opened his eyes, he was no butterfly, only a mere human. Then he thought to himself: did I just dream I was a butterfly, or is this a dream as well? Maybe I am but a dream that is dreamed by the butterfly."

It led to a long silence. "You enjoy this, don't you?" Koichi finally spoke. "Talking in riddles."

"The boy and the butterfly," Marguerite slowly enunciated. "You are the boy, admiring a butterfly. You see things from the boy's point of view. Then what about the butterfly? Perhaps, the butterfly believed himself pitied as well. You are a busy man, someone who admires the other sex. Is it not too hard to imagine so?"

"It's-" the detective struggled. "What are you getting at? I don't know."

"Perhaps, you never will," Marguerite distantly replied.

"Tsu-nii!" Youkai's greeting echoed in the middle of hounding Chase.

"Yo," Tsugare's voice echoed behind the detective. "Huh, so you're the ones who got the stadium today?"

"Running the course," Rex growled as the Sylph of the Arcadia Movement pirouetted over, or did something to get over as gracefully as possible. "You're not here to spy, right?"

"Oh, that," Tsugare gave a brief chuckle that died slightly when he spotted Koichi. The amethyst-haired man was alone, Koichi realised. "I'm forming a team with Yukio and Kasai. No, I was here to check the lay of the course."

Youkai nodded, before he jumped onto Chase. "I'm bored!"

"Get off me!"

There was a bit of laughter, and Koichi momentarily saw Tsugare's face fall before he noticed the detective. "You're still here?"

"They consulted me," he lied easily. It was partly true; he did have a professional license, although he had not Duelled professionally for a while.

"Odd," Tsugare frowned at him, but said nothing. "You take Screwdrivers. I think... it feels awkward, hanging out with people who'll be my opponents. I'll just sit by the side, I guess."

The detective opened his mouth, but Tsugare was already walking away.

Marguerite's murmur echoed. "Sometimes, even when the heart forgets, the body shall remember."

He didn't have time to clarify as Ryuusei reappeared, wearing the racing suit. "Yamamoto-san? Tsugare-san?"

"Oh, sorry," both adults gave way as Ryuusei walked over, and soon enough, the Meteor Stream was tearing down the highway.

It was only a few moments of silence when a horn sounded.

"Oi!" someone yelled as a pure black D-Wheel tore down the road behind the Meteor Stream. "This is our slot!"

"What?" Rex's voice broke in over the airwaves.

Ryuusei winced as he began to slow down. "We're so sorry, but we booked the slot-"

"What d'you mean, incorrect procedures?" the mysterious D-Wheeler was yelling, but not at him. Ryuusei guessed that it was the intercom system once more. "We booked the damned slot, right? This is the last slot for the day, dammit! Oi, answer me!"

"Eh?" Ryuusei blinked as she slowly accelerated next to him.

"I'm Rowena of Team Illusion! We Duel for this slot!" The woman hollered. "Winner takes all!"

"Fine!" Ryuusei decided to accept as the usual sign clicked on the dash-screen. "I'm Ryuusei of Team Black Knights!"

_Duel mode, Speed World Two Set, On.  
Lane Selection, searching for optimum, usable lane. Submitting duel lane to central.  
Authorisation!_

On either side, the barriers indicating a Riding Duel were set up.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Rowena: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Ryuusei: LP 8000, SPC: 0

"I'll start, draw!" she barked. "I'll summon Marauding Captain [1200/400] to the field in attack mode. Due to his effect, I special summon a level four or lower Warrior Type monster, such as Valkyrie Knight [1900/1200] to the field. Both Marauding Captain and Valkyrie Knight have the same attack lock effect, so I'm not going to elaborate. I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei called. "I'll summon Mystic Piper [0/0] to the field in attack mode. I'll then tribute him, and draw a card. I drew the level one Effect Veiler, hence I can draw another card. I discard a monster to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400] from my hand. The monster I discarded was Dandylion, hence I can special summon two Fluff Tokens to the field. Tuning, level one Token to level five Quickdraw Synchron. Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!"

Orange and yellow armour flashed as the monster [2400/2000] reappeared on the field.

"Nice," Rowena praised. "But, Marauding Captain and Valkyrie Knight have an attack-sealing lock together!"

"Once per turn, Drill Warrior can halve his attack permanently and direct attack," Ryuusei called.

"What?"

"Go! Drill Shoot!"

Rowena cried out as the monster hit perfectly.

Rowena: LP 8000 → LP 6800, SPC: 2

Ryuusei: LP 8000, SPC: 2

"Then, I discard a card to banish him from play until my next standby phase," Ryuusei continued as the warrior disappeared. "With that, I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Rowena looked incensed. "I summon Command Knight [1200/1900] to the field! Due to the effect of Command Knight, all Warrior Type monsters I control gain four hundred attack power [1200/400 → 1600/400] [1900/1200 → 2300/1200] [1200/1900 → 1600/1900]. I'll return the favour several times over! Battle! Command Knight, get the Token! Valkyrie Knight, attack him directly!"

"Upon declaration of direct attack, Battle Fader [0/0] can be special summoned to the field, hence ending the battle phase," Ryuusei called as the pendulous monster appeared.

"Damn," Rowena hissed. "You're good. I activate the set card, Legacy of Yata-Garasu and draw a card. Then, I set a card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "At my standby phase, Drill Warrior returns to the field, back to normal. I activate the Trap, Non Aggression Area, and discard a card for its effect. By the effect of Drill Warrior, I get to retrieve a monster card in the graveyard, such as Dandylion. Main phase, I activate the Trap, Sixth Sense. I declare five and six, allowing me to roll the dice to see how many cards I draw. If I don't get one of the results, I'll have to mill that many cards."

"Leaving it to fate, huh?" Rowena joked as a giant die bounced by the D-Wheels, skidding to a four as they passed. "Looks like you weren't lucky."

"Who knows," Ryuusei neutrally answered as he milled four cards.

"What's wrong?" Rowena called as he glanced at the card he had drawn. "You chicken?"

"I summon Witch of the Black Rose [1700/1200]!" Ryuusei called as the Gothic Lolita monster appeared on the field. "Tuning, level four Witch to level one Battle Fader! Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator open! Thruster warm-up, OK! Up-link all clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

"Of course you have it," Rowena sighed as the white-robed magician appeared [2400/1800].

"Drill Warrior, attack directly with Drill Shoot again!" Ryuusei ordered as the monster struck.

"Then, I discard the Dandylion I retrieved and banish Drill Warrior," Ryuusei called. "I get two Fluff Tokens. I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Rowena declared. "Non Aggression Area... so you're pressing me into a corner, are you? I'll remove four Speed Counters to inflict damage to you by revealing three Speed Spell cards in my hand. Turn end."

Rowena: LP 6800 → LP 5600, SPC: 4 → 0

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 5600, SPC: 4

"Draw!" Ryuusei called as they turned a corner. "Drill Warrior comes back, and I get Dandylion back from the graveyard. Activate Trap, Limit Reverse! I special summon Quickdraw Synchron once more. Activate Speed Spell – Star Changer to increase the level of Quickdraw Synchron by one. Tuning, two level one Tokens to level six Quickdraw Synchron! Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

Swords flashed as the monster appeared, wielding swords [2600/2500].

"The effect of Junk Destroyer, I destroy the set card and Valkyrie Knight," Ryuusei declared. "I'll also summon Botanical Lion [1600/2000 → 1900/2000] in attack mode. Now, Drill Warrior, take care of Marauding Captain. Drill Lance!"

Rowena: LP 5600 → LP 4800, SPC: 2

Ryuusei: LP 5600, SPC: 6

"Librarian, take care of Command Knight!"

Rowena: LP 4800 → LP 4000, SPC: 6

Ryuusei: LP 5600, SPC: 6

"Junk Destroyer, Botanical Lion, attack directly!" Ryuusei declared. "Finish this!"

Rowena: LP 4000 → LP 0, SPC: 6

Ryuusei: LP 5600, SPC: 6

Smoke flew from the D-Wheel as they skidded to a stop, Rowena taking off her helmet to reveal extremely long hair that faded from burgundy to caramel and then to platinum blonde on the ends. She looked at Ryuusei with eyes like liquid gold. "You... are a very good Duellist."

"Thanks," Ryuusei quietly answered as she dismounted.

"I want to recruit you for the Stygian Dirge."

Ryuusei was pretty sure that he had heard it wrong, or that he was asleep and dreaming. "...excuse me?"

* * *

Blink. Blink. A white ceiling loomed in his vision.

"Well, he's awake, at least," a familiar feminine voice remarked.

"Nee-chan, quit poking him. He's not going to wake up faster if you do that."

Oh. That explained the feeling around his arm and ribs.

"I still think we should call the Movement. I mean, Setsuka would know, right?"

The name immediately set off alarms in his head as he sat up and tried to run.

"Whoa," a voice murmured as he was held down, and the face of Ishihara Kaname appeared before his eyes. "It's alright, it's alright."

"She's coming for me," he babbled. Part of his normally intelligent brain noted that he should be running instead of talking right now, but the other part of his brain on instinct was still babbling. "She's coming for me..."

_Hark, hark, the dogs do bark..._

"Not here," a voice came in, implacable and unshakable. Ishihara Takeshi shoved a steaming mug into his face. "Drink?"

Kiyomi's mouth dropped open as he stared at the man. The man's left eye glimmered. "You're..."

"Ishihara Takeshi," the other replied. "Nee-chan said you helped her once, right? Take it. Then you can tell us who's after you."

The contents were steaming hot, and it took several swallows before Kiyomi had emptied half the mug. Cradling the ceramic device in his hands, Kiyomi took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's fine," a third voice piped up from a dark-haired girl with indigo eyes. "You look like you're really running for your life there."

"Been running since Academy Island," Kiyomi scoffed.

"So, who's after you?" Kaname leaned in, curious.

"I..." Kiyomi debated. "S- Shimotsuki S- Setsuka."

The older Ishihara gasped softly as the other sighed. "Figures."

"Setsuka?" the girl blinked. "Oh, right. I'm Alexianna LeRouge, of the Movement as well. So, tell us, why are you being chased by her?"

"I... I stole the plans for the Movement building," Kiyomi sighed. "I assisted in breaking into the building. I challenged her. Take your pick."

"All three," Takeshi answered bluntly. "But that doesn't explain why you were running from the middle of a deserted area."

"Escaped from Academy Island," Kiyomi shrugged in answer. "I... you wouldn't believe me."

"I believe that Shimotsuki sent Duel spirits after you."

"What?" Kiyomi blinked, stupefied at Takeshi's answer. He was not alone; Alexianna and Kaname both looked shocked as well. "H- How did you-?"

Takeshi tapped his left eye. "My graduation present. Don't ask how I got it."

"Erm..." Kiyomi debated.

"Anyway. She sent murderous Duel spirits after you," Takeshi insisted. "Why?"

"Should we call Shimotsuki-san?" Kaname asked nervously.

"_No!"_ Kiyomi and Takeshi countered at the same time.

"She's not that bad, you know," the older sister huffed. "Why do you make her out to be some kind of monster?"

_Because she is. _Kiyomi bit down on the amateur response.

"We'll be the judge of that," Takeshi answered quietly.

Kaname huffed, before staring at Kiyomi. "Hey, you're pretty hot."

"I am?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Nee-chan..."

"He is," Alexianna piped up. As he regarded his fiancée, Takeshi's expression could have wilted a small flower. Kiyomi felt less thankful about his continued state of existence.

The doorbell rang. Kaname got up and walked to get it. "Ariyashi-san?"

"Miss Shimotsuki will see you now at the Arcadia Movement," came a familiar voice that had Kiyomi shrinking in on himself.

"We don't have an appointment with the Boss," Kaname answered, confused.

"You'd be amazed at how many people has appointments with her and they don't know it," Kaido muttered as Kaname opened the grille. "That includes the new guy you picked up today."

Kiyomi swallowed as Alexianna and Takeshi stared at him. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

* * *

Satoshi Shinamori was a fairly well-known Duellist on the pro scene. Surely, his pro status would mean that he was above little competitions.

He was not.

"Where is that Viper?" he scowled in a seedy drinking hole somewhere in the former Satellite area. "I swear when I meet him- what the hell happened to _you_?"

For Adrian had just collapsed into the seat opposite him by the tiny table, sopping wet and nursing more than a few injuries. "Abridged version: I took a short cut by the Forests. Got hunted a few times, narrowly escaped, story of my life. Corpse Reviver here!"

"You and your cocktails," Satoshi quietly scowled. "So you pop in, call me to come here, and then risk your live walking through worlds to get here as well. Then what?"

Adrian made a show of cleaning off the water from his hair first, dumping his bags where he could still keep an eye on them in the process and generally procrastinating until the order came. He then took a good swig before the cocktail glass was slammed on the table. "How much do you know about Shimotsuki Setsuka?"

Satoshi's expression hardened. "A lot of things. That's only the surface. Why?"

Adrian sighed. "She gave me the power to walk through dimensions. Not free, though."

"What happened?"

"I drove a Swiss Army knife through my own freaking hand," Adrian showed him the cut for a brief moment. "And then I lost in a Duel and got kicked out of the GeneX. That was about a month ago. Since then I've been looking between worlds. Very perfect. Story of my life. You? Got anything interesting?"

"Planning for the Stygian Dirge," Satoshi sighed. "Kaido's agreed to be planning analyst. But still short two members. You interested?"

"The Stygian Dirge... Shimotsuki is participating, right?" Adrian asked. "I'm in. This is the weirdest thing that happened..." And Adrian proceeded to tell the other Duellist everything about the man and the Winter Queen.

"You're right," Satoshi concluded. "So the body conveniently dissolved into dust in another world. Just like Shimotsuki's MO. I... facing her is something else, I can admit."

"You don't say," Adrian groaned. "But I have to. That poor guy, he was still crying. They probably tortured him, hunted him, and left him to die alone. I can't accept that."

"Adrian," Satoshi held up a hand. "You know Golden Breeze?"

"You mean the native biddy?"

"Yes... anyway, Breeze-san knew Shimotsuki's parents. But she crossed Shimotsuki Setsuka as the Winter Queen. She would have drowned, because the Winter Queen felt merciful and left her to be drunk by the earth. Do you get what I am saying?"

"That she prefers leaving others to die of exposure than anything else?"

"Maybe. Not quite. The point is, the moment you go up against her, you have to be prepared," Satoshi's eyes held a glimpse of fire. "Prepared to lay down your life if necessary. The subject of innocents haven't really come into play, but I think Vennominaga might have an idea exactly how vindictive she can be."

"I know," Adrian countered. "But, I just can't... he died _begging_, Satoshi. Alone, unneeded, discarded. She didn't even let him say any last words."

"What are you going to do, then?" the Fire Duellist asked.

"Get to the city. Be annoying. Dig up answers."

"Your funeral," Satoshi concluded as he stood. "We'll have to find a third wheeler, then."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	39. Tragedy: Setsuka POV

_**Boss Rush: Tragedy**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Dedicated to DancingQueen21 for 150**__**th**__** review!**_

* * *

_Dear James..._

Tapping stopped as I looked at the words I have just typed. No, 'Dear' as a salutation will not do. Neither will anything else.

My finger hits the backspace and I rewrite what would be my first and only confession:

_James..._

I wonder, how does the average girl feel, writing a love letter by hand? The convenience of typing should not be underestimated. Yet... it is cold, impersonal, distant.

I debate between typing and writing.

Giving up, I switch off the program, and get out a fine pen and clean paper. One of the rougher foolscaps become my slate where I scribble several drafts. It is a while, but I finally have a rendition before I write the final copy:

_James:_

_If you are reading this, then I have finally been taken by the spirits. Unlike what you have gone through in Lia Fáil, there is no return here. When we meet again, if we meet again, I will have truly become the Queen of Air and Darkness._

_Over time, I will slowly lose what is left of my humanity. I will, of course, remain rational. However, I will no longer recognise compassion, or pity, or human love, except perhaps as something that does not quite belong to me. In short, I will completely revert to the Winter Queen. And then, I will truly be a monster._

_Perhaps it would be best if I started from the beginning._

A small hesitation, before pen met paper once more.

* * *

"_You can see me, child?_"

Young, face still round with baby fat, the tiny Setsuka had been shoved in a dark blue nightgown. Unconsciously, the little girl wore it like her mother had worn her own; queenly and dignified, and certainly eerie for a child. Prim, proper, almost as soullessly beautiful as a doll. "You are here, are you not?" the girl asked with only the fearlessness that a child could have.

"_There are many who cannot. You have quite the gift._"

"Well, they're idiots. Idiots don't see what's in front of them."

The tiger grunted, sounding amused. "_You would be a powerful little morsel._"

"Mama says it's not polite to eat your hosts," Setsuka pointed out.

"_True, very true. Then, my hostess, are you going to offer me something?_"

"Rather rude, isn't it? You barge into my home and ask for something? Without a gift?"

"_My apologies, I was lost. I was seeking... yes, of course._"

A door being shut echoed slightly from beyond the nursery. "Setsuka?"

"That's Papa," Setsuka murmured in a conspiratorial whisper. "He can see you people as well. He's got so many with him!"

"_Very well, my young hostess,_"the tiger bowed. "_I will see you again. You need only call me. My name is..._"

* * *

_I met Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier when I was seven, two years after I began seeing spirits. He was a constant presence to a precocious child, even as Mother taught me the games that many would see as magic. I have been raised on much educational material and logic, hence myself. Either way, come the tragedy of that summer, I already knew the possibility of making a deal with the spirits..._

* * *

"You called me," the white tiger was back, a haunting presence. "Little girl, why so sad?"

Dressed in mourning black this time, the young head and sole remaining member of the Shimotsuki house angrily clenched her fists and DuelDisk, where her cards were held. "Hello, Dewloren. How are you and the Ice Barrier? Papa and Mama died."

"_I am very well, as is the tribe, if suffering from attacks._ _My deepest condolences for your progenitors._"

"I want payback."

"_You mean revenge._"

"No," Setsuka's brow was furrowed in determination. "Payback. The Arcadia Movement is going to crumble without a leader. Without the Movement, the Elysium Circle, who was responsible, will dominate, and psychics will gather to them. Killing the parties responsible solves nothing. I will kill them, dismantle their organisation, all organisations, and place the Arcadia Movement at the top. The Movement will be the ones to lead psychics into coexistence with society, just like Mama... Mother would have wanted."

"_How ambitious. Yet, what I know of mortals mean that they are unlikely to take notice of someone of your youth, no matter how powerful. And all human powers have limits. Perhaps, in a few more years..._"

"That is why I want to make a deal," Setsuka gritted her teeth. "Time runs short. You are the Tiger King of the Ice Barrier, prince of a whole tribe. I want the power of the Ice Barrier. I want the power to make a difference, so that meaningless blood is not shed. So that we can see the things not yet seen."

"_And what kind of sacrifice are you prepared to make for it?_"

"Myself," Setsuka answered without hesitation. "You need sacrifices, but those sacrifices are not mine to give. Therefore, myself. The price is everything that I have to give – in other words, the price is myself. I only have myself, that I can I give of my own will. That's why, please, become mine."

"_You play a hard bargain, little one._"

"I want to see the things not yet seen. That's why I ask: Be my eyes, my light, my sword, augment my power to strike down those who would oppose me. When I am done, when the Arcadia Movement is recognised publicly, when the rights of psychics are beginning to be recognised by society, you may take me, but not before. I will keep my word, and can even replicate it in writing if you wish."

"_Spoken like a Duel spirit._"

"Nothing to do with that. This is a proven economic study of game theory."

"_...excuse me?_"

"To overcome plight, cooperation is necessary in order to reach a stable relationship."

"_I am intrigued. You are obviously an intelligent entity. But I will have to consult the tribe. At this juncture... perhaps..._"

"I am an advocate of faithful contracts. I will keep my word. I don't want to coerce you, since things gained from force will not last a single night," Setsuka nodded. "Your tribe is fighting a war, after all."

"_Perhaps... we can reach an agreement, little one. I will make you a general, and you will help us with the war. Once the war is over, our agreement will be null and void. In exchange, my tribe and I shall serve you until need be, you who hold that vast, familiar power. Swear it, little girl. Swear it upon your name._"

"I swear it upon my name as Shimotsuki Setsuka, that I will honour this agreement."

Cold power, cold and heavy and implacable as a glacier rumbled, diamond dust gathering in the wake of north winds that brought chill to neither of them, even as her eyes glowed.

Dewloren's eyes widened. "_So you are she. I swear, upon the honour of the Ice Barrier, that the agreement shall be fulfilled as the Movement finds the light._"

Setsuka's blue lips parted as a steady stream of steamy breath wavered. "So mote it be."

"_Contract sealed... Mistress._"

* * *

_It was an unwise choice, I admit, but mere psychic powers would not have helped me. _

_If I had not insisted on going after the Elysium Circle, perhaps things would have been different. Maybe; I do not know. _

_My agreement with Dewloren was thus; I would receive the not-inconsiderable power of the Ice Barrier, and I would be able to use it for my own ends. I was a powerful psychic at five already; imagine a nine-year-old, a headstrong and precocious psychic, with that power. I was sought after, so much that my parents died to protect me. I made it, fully prepared to die if it would mean that no child would ever have to lose their childhood or family due to an unfortunate genetic accident._

_Something happened, I do not know what. There are forces beyond the control of mortals in this world. Some call it magic, some luck, some fate. Very few know what it really is. And those few, it, whatever 'it' may be, will never change. Soon, still retaining my self as a human with emotions to laugh, cry and sympathise, I was arranging matters to take care of the Arcadia Movement. Fudo Ryuusei rather accelerated my schedule, and then... _

_I left._

* * *

The stronghold of Lia Fáil was a fortress of black ice, an enormous, shadowy thing sitting high up the slope of the highest of the Mountains in sight. A single, elegant spire rose above the rest of the structure, towards where the Aurora Borealis played out over velvet-blue skies, the stars tiny pockets of glitter here and there. Flickers of green, blues and amethyst played within the ice of the walls. The walls and battlements were lined with inverted icicles, even the portcullis. Like the jaws of hungry predators.

The Ice Barrier had seized it this day, and the inside was as resplendent as Lia Fáil gave of its external look. Soulless and white, the crystal walls, floors, ceilings sparkled with colours thrown here and there, and even more magnificent was the parapet.

The parapet was enormous, thirty metres or so across, twice as wide as many other parapets of the human world and enough to form a bizarre garden. Ice covered the parapet, formed into ghostly trees and flowers. There were seats here and there in the garden, and they too were made of ice.

A frozen fountain stood silent at the centre of the parapet, a bare trickle of water sliding from the top of a statue so coated in layers and layers of frosted ice that one could not readily identify its particulars. Replica rose vines and thorns spread all around the place, all ice in a way, all cold and beautiful, and some seemed to glitter with their own light as the fountain's trickle washed out over to form a large, empty frosted-over lake upon which a single, elegant throne stood on a dais by the fountain.

Upon the branch of a nearby tree perched a cardinal, its blood-red feathers brilliant though the bird itself was utterly still. Not far from it, a spider's web spread between some tree branches, the spider at its centre transformed into ice statuary. A swift look around showed more beings entombed in ice around the throne in various gestures; this place was definitely not a garden, and had not been.

This was Forradh, the royal seat of the Winter Court, and here was where the Queen of Winter held her throne.

"My Queen?" Dewloren had appeared, spattered in fluids of so many colours that it could only be blood, though none of the colours got to his fur. He was not alone; three men loomed behind the tiger prince. One wore a complete suit of armour of blue-tinted ice, elaborate and draconian. Another left his chest and torso bare, only wearing green pants and a yellow sash with a few choice accessories including a forearm band, each discreetly bearing the hexagonal symbol of the Ice Barrier, around which ice began to crystallise. The last wore his black hair long, with long-sleeved robes of light blue under a _changshan _of darker blue with a tasselled hat similar to a fez in construction of the same shade of blue. All of them stood at attention before the throne she was upon. "The Tiger King and the Three Generals declare themselves to Her Majesty the Queen of Air and Darkness."

She sat calmly, dressed in a casual long-sleeved high-cut dress of dark blue with skirt, plenty of elegant little diamonds along her neck, ears, throat and wrists. Her long black hair was bound up into a braided bun, held in place with ivory sticks decorated with lapis lazuli and magnificent as any crown. Her skin made the white-covered parapet seem a bit sallow in comparison, and her legs were crossed one over the other, her feet shod in blue ballet flats. It had taken quite something of a talented seamstress to get exactly the clothes required. She was also in the midst of a perusal of a report that seemed composed of scraps of paper.

Above head, a pure white bird glared balefully at them.

"Your Majesty," they chorused.

She coughed. "I am glad to see that my generals still have regard for this throne, even if not for me personally."

All three generals shifted warily.

"Shall we begin?" Setsuka looked at them. "Grunard."

The most heavily armoured general stepped out.

"For once I will not ask how your report turned up in scraps, but I applaud your decisive victory at the Pass of the Sogen."

"Thank you, My Queen."

"That will be all."

He stepped back.

"Gantala."

The top-less General stepped out, standing at attention.

"Although I am displeased with you for disobeying my orders, for once you have contained the consequences of your actions yourself in offering the Magical Citadel of Endymion the aegis of Winter, a move which I approve of," she began. "Endymion brings word that the Spellcasters will indeed see fit to ally more with Winter in the near future."

"Thank you, My Queen."

"However, you are not exempt from punishment. For ten weeks you will be confined to the castle guard duty. Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Queen."

"Good. I hope to see some more diplomatic tact being exhibited. Just because we are the greater power now does not mean that it is right to step down on every insect. For one thing, it makes relations even more difficult. Stand down."

Gantala retreated as the last bipedal spirit stood forward next.

"Raiho, progress on the agricultural plan."

"The first turn of green shows, My Queen. Your plan and its basis on the four-turn rotation is indeed correct. We expect a harvest three times the size of the last, and more are praising our Queen."

"Raiho, arrange with the Dai-sojo later that potatoes and other crops be included in the taxation on the harvests. Any excess foods are also to be bought cheaply, or given freely, for the army. I anticipate that because of certain peoples-" here two out of three generals were given the gimlet eye, "-who cannot seem to stop fighting. Also, concerning the households, may I ask why has the court been allocated such a large budget?"

"Socialisation is a key aspect that the monarch must oversee."

"Not for the next two years, on my estimate. Halve the court budget for the next two years. We can use the excess for public works projects, and any excess may be returned to the court for when we _are_ actively holding functions."

"Very good, My Queen. But why half?"

"The other half, my dearest general of the Queen's Household, is for the retinue of guards that actively hang around me despite my greatest effort to convince them otherwise. And for my armour. I do intend to hold functions, but amongst the tribe first. Surely you do not intend to allow your monarch without practice? I am unfamiliar with the ways of spirits, and I would rather not offend our allies."

"Of course. My mistake. I shall see to it immediately after."

"Very good. My generals, dismissed. Dewloren, a word."

"You have gained practice, Your Majesty," Dewloren rumbled.

"Here, Dewloren, is where I proceed to pepper you with incessant question regarding the fact that I was dragged from my home in the human realm, into a castle, of all places, and told that I am to be crowned queen of the Ice Barrier and Winter," Setsuka cut in. "You may proceed to answer."

"You are angry. I do not understand."

"_I_ do not understand why you have chosen to retain the greatest authority and power of your tribe in the hands of a barely grown mortal, as you would say, instead of giving just due. Power, Dewloren. You said it that you prize it above others. Then why am I here?"

"Because you are the Queen of Air and Darkness, and you have reincarnated. My apologies for keeping such news of grave import earlier."

"There are additional matters you have neglected to inform me of. Tell me."

"You are the Winter Queen. You have always been her. You will be one of two who have the power to overrule the previous monarch's call and end this war."

"Why me?"

"Perhaps... it is fated."

* * *

More debate, where I pondered about the reasons for chewed pencils, before I continued writing.

_I have not mentioned how those years, or days in the human realm, went in the Spirit Realms. I was a Queen amongst spirits; distant and feared, respected yet kept at arm's length. I do not care, I think. It would be a lie if I said that I did not miss you. Yet, there were other thoughts that occupied my mind during those six years, or three months in the human world._

_Soon, Fudo Ryuusei will know what it means, to be my counterpart; it would mean that he would become my arch-enemy, I suppose. Do not blame him. Please. He is ignorant, but faultless._

_I must confess; my recent coldness will not be my own. The mantle of power of Maeve and Titania are something alive, powerful, transcendent; whoever holds it will truly become the Summer or Winter monarch in personality and body, as well as mind. As you could probably have noticed, I slowly lost compassion, humanity or regard for life as months passed._

_I was scared. I am scared._

Where did that come from? I stop, debating to erase it or continue. I meant it as a letter to James. It would not do for him to know that I do feel fear.

Will it?

_We met in Sydney at seven, perhaps eight. You were the first to be upfront when the news of Mother and Father came through. You were there for me. Even though I regularly abused you, you came back. There are no words for my regard of you. I want you to say something, but you would say the wrong something, and yet I cannot hold it against you, for you are naïve in the way that Mother and Father have never been, that I have been taught to disprove at all costs. You were eight, I was seven. Barely six hours after that accidental bank robbery, you proposed. I thought about it, you know. When we swore ourselves to each other, I meant it. I give you my oath again, that while the Winter Queen will have my soul, you shall have my will._

More debate. How do people do this? How do they pen down their feelings for others to read and therefore provide kindling for their own stakes? The medium of language is a double-edged one.

_Please, hear me. I have never been able to give you very much. We never had that kind of time. But, your freedom... I can give that. You're going to be fine, you were __always__ going to be fine. You have everything you need with you. This is something I can do for you, something I can finally give you without the taint of my family's fortune dogging it. So, if you want to return the favour, give me the comfort of knowing you are safe. Let me go, with the knowledge that there was someone who loved me. Someone who will remember me. Not as the Cold Queen, not as the dark shadow of fear across the world, but as Shimotsuki Setsuka._

_I have settled my affairs with the various firms dealing with the Movement. My successor will be Nakamura-san, and failing that, I trust you to carry on. Funds have been left to support the Movement, do mind to be prudent with them._

_Attached to this letter is the household register, leaving your name and my own. If you will, you may claim it as truth or fiction. I will never say those three words you wish to hear; I am not so irresponsible. I will express it with regard to my actions. That has been my happiness all along. You have been my happiness. Even though we were never meant to stay together, even though we never had it all, the time spent with you was the greatest gift I ever received. I do not think of myself as having suffered._

_Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done. You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require. I shall be a shield for your back, as you are for mine. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honour you through this life and into the next._

_So, even as I lose myself, as I become another soulless monster, thank you. The greatest distance divides us, not because you are oblivious to my love, when I stand in front of you; but because we love each other, knowing fate will forever keep us apart. _

_I am, ever yours,  
Shimotsuki Setsuka_

I read, and reread the letter, making sure that the main things I wish to communicate are present. There are too many things that are inadequate for a letter, hence I am limited. I can only hope that James will get it. He will, of course. I wish... that we could have had more time together.

I wonder what would be his opinion, as I seal the envelope and lock it away. I hope I never find out.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	40. XXXV: Mirror of Oaths

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXXV: Mirror of Oaths**

"They're here," Nakamura stoically answered as a terrified Kiyomi entered the office.

Setsuka gave a wide smile as Kiyomi shivered. "Natashi Kiyomi. I have a mind to have a private chat with you."

Kiyomi swallowed. "Er, I'm not sure I'm free."

Her smile remained, though some bright spark would perhaps describe it as brittle. "Sad. Do you recognise this game?"

Kiyomi stared at the board and the twenty figures or so set in packing foam. "That's... Raijinhai?"

"Quite," Setsuka blinked. "And the entire family and the fiancée decided to follow you here, shame on you. Did you enjoy my hounds?"

"You mean, considering that they tried to kill and eat me, you're asking me if I _enjoy_ them?"

"Well, you're still here, obviously you didn't," Setsuka murmured, turning to the other man. "This game, Raijinhai," Setsuka pointed to the board. "When you play it and lose, you lose something important. Lives and deaths have been placed upon this game for over two thousand years. The victims of this game are numerous; your father would only be one of many. Even if you play it... things that are lost are not so easily returned."

Kiyomi swallowed as her eyes bored at him. "Then... then, what are you going to do to me? I- I can't do anything for you."

"Then I shall not."

"I see-" Kiyomi paused. "Wait, I don't see. You tried to kill me and now you're letting me live?"

"There are worse things I can do," she archly answered, and from their expressions, they knew it. "Shall I tell you about angels, Natashi-san? Or should I assume that your taste in literature extends to Pratchett?"

"...wait, I know this one," Kiyomi stared at her. "This is... where Vetinari offers von Lipwig a job, right? The one about the postmaster general. What, exactly, are you proposing?"

"You give me the name of who's in charge of this little operation," Setsuka slowly pronounced. "In exchange, I leave you alone, and you may even take the Raijinhai game. May I just add that behind you there is a door, and that if at any time in this interview you feel you wish to leave, you have only to step through it and you will never hear from me again."

"Deeply suspicious," Kiyomi muttered.

"To continue: you give me the name of the one in charge, a list of members, and the objective of your... quest," Setsuka murmured. "In exchange, I grant you freedom."

"Erm, I- I don't think I might say..."

"_Natashi Kiyomi. _Need I remind you of the second thing about angels?"

Kiyomi gulped. "Fumizuki Hakuro."

Setsuka smiled. It was one that promised pain. "Of course. And the others?"

"Cheryl Madison, Liliana Arden, Satonaka Ryuuga, Kevin Dunames," Kiyomi babbled. "Madison and Arden died. Dunames disappeared when he faced you. I don't know about Satonaka."

"_Cu Sith_," Setsuka sounded amused. "You gave him the 'seed' your father stole from the Movement. It turned him into a loupe-garou. Not a very graceful monster, the Lycanthrope. He died rather tragically, as a monster."

"I..." Kiyomi stiffened. "You... you made it... that one..."

"It was a prize gotten from a monster," Setsuka dismissed. "A monster of Summer. Marguerite thought she made it bloom, but no. Back to the deal. The objective was to do more than steal this game, was it not? To break between worlds as you do..."

"Why are we afraid of the dark?" Kiyomi burst out, as if he was so afraid that he would rather be dead. "Left at mercy to the changes of time and forces beyond our control. Why? Why can't we gain control of it? You are everything. Everything that symbolises oppression and pain for those who don't obey the status quo. Even before you, your mother had power, she hoarded power like some dragon hoarding treasure. You and your family, you ruined the lives of so many people, my father and Fumizuki being only a few of many. It's enough. We've had enough of being the playthings of you and those like you. How many have died or been tormented into madness? We were doing what must be done. Become evil, to destroy evil... Fumizuki-san had good intentions."

He took a shuddering, angry breath, his eyes gleaming with something akin to banked rage. "I want to know... and then, it must end. And I will destroy it for good."

"Hearts," the girl sounded bored. "Good. Evil. You turned a man into an indiscriminate killing machine for _good._ You would have brainwashed the Summer monarch to fight a supposed _evil._ You recruited the ghost of a woman known to be the most sadistic recruiter for the Underground when she was still alive for the _force of good_."

"What?" Kiyomi hunched, his hands gripping the edges of the table.

"Good, evil, those things you natter about," Setsuka waved a hand lazily, her eyes half-lidded. "I am no longer interested in your nattering. Take the box. Leave."

Kiyomi stared as she got back to scribbling on her documents, rage supplanted by confusion. "I... I don't get it."

Setsuka glanced at him. "I believe you find life such a problem because you think there are good and bad people." The voice was gentle, as if belonging to a parent telling a recalcitrant child that Santa Claus did not exist. "You're wrong, of course. There are, always and only, the bad people, but some of them are on opposite sides. The door is that way."

Kiyomi took the heavy teak container under one arm as he stood, turning to leave. He paused with his hand resting on the doorknob. "Why are you letting me leave?" His voice was small now.

"I keep my promises," Setsuka replied, never once looking up.

Kiyomi sighed, opening the door to see a woman with long silver hair and plain clothes.

"Natashi Kiyomi? I'm Kaname Yuuko, Captain of the First Investigative Brigade of Neo Domino Police Department. We'd like you to come with us for the investigation of the murder of Liliana Arden."

Kiyomi abruptly stared at her, before slowly turning back to the Oblong Office, where Setsuka was leaning against the door frame with a casual smile. "You _bitch_."

"No practical definition of freedom would be complete without the freedom to take the consequences," Setsuka murmured as Kiyomi was led away by two uniformed officers and past the gaping trio of the Ishihara. "Goodbye, Natashi Kiyomi."

The three remained stoic as she walked out of the Oblong Office.

"Ishihara Takeshi. Should I enquire why you have followed him? Or why you have brought along your entire family?" Setsuka was pleasant even to him.

"That's petty cruelty, even for you." Takeshi muttered.

"He did me wrong," Setsuka murmured. "And it was amusing. What will you do, then?"

Takeshi's hands had balled into fists. "Amusing?"

"Neither here nor there," Setsuka brushed aside. "Kaname-san, Alexianna, a pleasure to meet you once more. I see that you are well."

"Yes, Boss," Kaname greeted.

Alexianna squeaked, shifting behind Takeshi away from her. "... did you have to get him arrested?"

"One must always consider the psychology of the individual," Setsuka mused. Somehow, the cold look on her face seemed more inhumane than ever before she turned to Nakamura Iemitsu, who had just arrived. "Nakamura-san? Is the next appointment here?"

* * *

There were things about Fudo Ryuusei that were categorically impossible without the relatively simple but paradoxically incomprehensible process of genetic inheritance having a hand somewhere. His psychic powers – and approximately ninety percent of all members of the Movement worldwide – could be regarded as a maternal inheritance, as could his red fringe, combed in two long bangs that framed his face, and Black Rose Dragon. On the other hand, most acknowledged that his paternal inheritance came in a general sense of goodwill to the world, some other quaint morality that made him out as an otherwise model citizen, and a killer poker face.

This last characteristic was being tested to the limit with the presence of Rowena Cortez.

"Koyomi!" Rowena was barking at a waiting brown-haired girl with large assets, who was being stared at by Rex. "Why did we not get the slot?"

"I'm sorry!" the girl complained. "But Erika forgot to book early because- well, you know."

Rowena groaned. "Great. Now I feel bad. We've only got about two months more to the Stygian Dirge!"

She turned on Ryuusei. "This is all your fault! Now pay with your presence!"

"...I'm sorry?" Ryuusei hazarded.

"Rowena, we can't," Koyomi imparted. "That's Team Black Knights of DA Kings."

"Does it look like I care?" Rowena turned on her. "Dammit, we've already lost one member, and now we have to find another as well..."

"Rowena Cortez, third wheeler and leader of Team Illusion," Chase was reading out from the laptop. "Members, inclusive of leader, include Yoshisawa Koyomi, Satonaka Erika. Reserve, Satonaka Ryuuga, recently deceased."

Ryuusei swallowed. "I'm... sorry for your loss."

She rubbed the furrow on her brow, brushing aside caramel locks. "Well, you're really good... if you'd ever like to leave, we can take you-"

"Sorry, you're taking the leader," Rex intervened.

"Stingy," Rowena sighed. "Koyomi, let's go. It looks like we aren't getting any practice to ourselves today."

"Erm, well..." Ryuusei swallowed. "There's a lot of ground, are you sure-?"

"Ryuusei!" the two others grabbed him.

"What if they're spies?" Chase hissed.

"The only reason they haven't figured out Night Rose is because you haven't shown it!" Rex added. "Chase is right! They're competition!"

"It's not that bad, right?" Ryuusei protested.

Both of them exchanged looks before sighing, obviously at something Ryuusei had failed to catch. "Maybe he'd land them all in some horrible accident," Rex grumbled but let him go anyway.

"Rex, that's horrible," Ryuusei said.

A bit further away, Tsugare was laughing. So was Koichi. "I can't believe them..."

"Neither can I," Koichi chuckled. "I've never pegged you as the type to play professionally."

Tsugare's expression stilled, as if immortalised in glass.

"Did I say something wrong?" Koichi asked as Tsugare turned pensive.

"Have you wondered, what lies beyond the now?" Tsugare suddenly asked. "What happens if I do something?"

"Er..."

"No, I'm saying it wrong. How did Boss put it... have you ever wonder what is on the other side of that hill, and become excited?" Tsugare drew a deep breath. "It's... exhilarating. How is it like, to step out of the Arcadia Movement once you've been inside?"

Koichi opened his mouth to say that most people in the Movement did belong in the human world. He then recalled that members usually carried some emotional baggage, and several abandonment issues as well. He forbore to keep his mouth shut. "Free."

"I miss London," Tsugare sighed. "There's... a _history_ there."

"You're beginning to sound like one of those old people who wear tweed," Koichi muttered. "Then why not just stay there?"

Tsugare shifted. "I did. For a while. Not forever, Boss is always looming in the shadow. Maybe, I can find it, you know. What I want to do here, while I'm still working for the Movement."

Koichi swallowed. "And your team-mates?"

"They're doing it for the Movement," Tsugare shook his head. "Yukio... well, he got it bad because of his parents. I can't say anything more. Kasai got the short end too, it's... something he can't remember. For himself. I don't want to owe Boss forever, but I don't know where to go."

"You can come with me," He didn't know why, but Koichi was already babbling. "I mean, I run a detective agency. I don't take many cases, and sometimes months get a bit lean, but it's pretty simple. You get a work permit, find a place to stay, and... maybe an apprenticeship to the agency. I think you can employ some skills you learned in the Movement here."

He was racking his brains, everything babbled by a drunk effeminate man already in his mind. "I'll get you out of the fog. Then you can decide what to do next."

Tsugare stared at him. "I... Why? I don't know you."

"I know you," Koichi plainly explained as he stood, extracting a card. "I don't need another reason, do I? My number."

Tsugare gingerly accepted the card, still wary as he studied the cardboard. "You're... serious."

"I can tell Setsuka if you like," Koichi offered. "I'm staying for the Stygian Dirge anyway, so I can wait. But not forever, okay?"

"U- Uh."

Koichi smirked, gave the boys a wave, and left Tsugare staring at his back as he walked away.

Tsugare stared at the neat test on the card. "You... you... I don't believe it! Bastard!"

All parties in question had stopped to stare at his outburst, and Tsugare swallowed before beating a hasty retreat.

"What's up with him?" Rowena muttered as he left.

"Who knows," was the vague reply from Youkai. "Anyway, shouldn't you leave now?"

* * *

Koichi could honestly say that he was rarely ever mugged in connection with any case of his. Or stabbed, or shot, or otherwise endangered. Of course, maybe the occasional thug came his way, and during that one case involving both Kaido and Setsuka, parts of his extremities frozen and his personal history read out in a frankly creepy way. Honestly, rarely ever endangered. Even spirits were hardly of a mind to hurt him ever so often, though the occasional broken thing was common.

This case was rapidly turning more hazardous than expected.

"You again?" He glanced up as the Cloudians gathered in agitation around him.

Eria was perched above him, sitting side-saddle on her staff like a broom like he had seen Marguerite do. Her wrists glimmered with silver, and around her neck hung a familiar mirror symbol.

"You know, I knew that the Gishki had to be involved _somewhere_," Koichi scowled as he crossed his arms. "I mean, after that last case with the Levianima, I was expecting you guys to strike faster. I just didn't expect you guys to strike _here_."

"The Queen's orders supersede any petty feuds we may have with mortal-kind," Eria answered, her voice hauntingly eerie. Both of them faced each other, her familiar already in its large, hulking form by her side. "Luckily, where Winter goes we shall follow. Doubtless, before those of Summer come, you will face many enemies come the Winter."

"Well, I got no problem with the Great Phantom Thief or the White Magical Hat, so trying to sacrifice them was kind of mean," Koichi retaliated. "Is this about your Winter Queen again?"

"No, it is for another reason," Eria looked distant. "Lady Noellia does not think of you seriously. Were it for me to answer, you would be dead."

"So why am I not dead?" Koichi countered.

"The Queen has not allowed it."

"... say what?" Koichi stared at her.

She sighed, as if wondering why the infant in front of her did not grasp that water was wet. "Sooth. The Queen has not allowed any servitor of Winter to make good of your life, nor of the other one you seem so worried about. For what reason I cannot imagine; it would have been a firm conclusion of this gamble we take."

Koichi gaped at her. "Hold it, get back to where she's not allowing you to kill me. _I'm_ holding back power for her? Excuse me? You're the ones granting people powers that kill other people willy-nilly!"

Eria did not look amused. "That is not the business of the hour. But you will be, soon enough."

"Excuse me?" Koichi persisted. "Why?"

"Because, when your little guardians warned you of danger, they were not referring to me."

Winds swept the alleyway Koichi had sequestered himself to talk to her, as the sounds of howling echoed distantly.

"Huh?" Koichi quickly dived as what resembled a giant centipede attacked, its gleaming exoskeleton spattered with actual shrapnel and debris from the pavement. A dark-haired humanoid creature in purple armour dismounted, carrying a short staff in her elegant hands. Her pointed ears were readily apparent, that she was definitely not human.

"Ancient Elf, an elf said to not only have lived for thousands of years, but also leads an army of spirits into battle," Eria tonelessly identified. "One of the old court of Summer."

"Ariel of the Gishki," the identified elf murmured.

Koichi scrambled to his feet. "You're not supposed to hurt me, right?"

"We are not supposed to _kill_ you," Eria clarified helpfully. "We can certainly _hurt_ you. And the orders of the Winter Queen are not binding upon those of Summer."

"...Oh crap," Koichi quietly swore, glancing aside. "Why?"

Eria's eyes bored at him. "There are many reasons, each as complex and interconnected as the last. And you need not know any of them."

Koichi did the smart thing. He ran. Down the alleyway, and debating he finally fished out the phone and dialled quickly enough, ducking into a side alley as the Ancient Elf riding what he could now guess was a Doom Dozer approached.

His call was picked up. "_Fudo Ryuu-_"

"I'm being targeted by assassins again, come get me, I can't fight off this many," Koichi babbled as, very slowly, the Doom Dozer turned to him.

The next few seconds could only very charitably be described as a chase. Koichi ducked behind a few dumpsters, the Cloudians immediately scattering about to form a cloudy protective barriers from which blasts and the Doom Dozer's mandibles kept eating out of. Fishing the pocket DuelDisk from his coat and strapping it on was done with predictable efficiency, even if he was breathing hard.

"Summon Cloud."

The Ancient Elf snorted as lightning struck through the skies, very near to their place in the maze of alleys scattered across Neo Domino. "A mere storm cannot handle us."

"Y- You're solid," Koichi coughed as he touched his side, where the Elf's blast had barely scratched but clipped his hipbone. "T- That's not possible."

Almost negligently, the Ancient Elf brushed at her now-solid hands. "It took me aeons to gather enough power to manifest. How remiss of me. I suppose Oberon must now repay me in kind. No matter, after I finish you, I'll be right where I am."

"You know the biggest flaw you guys have?" Koichi snickered as a giant green cloud began to envelop the field. "You talk too much."

The Elf snarled as greenish fog seem to cloud the whole alley, obscuring sight and hiding Koichi from view. "You cannot hide. Not forever."

Koichi's voice reverberated from about the mist- covered way. "Tag, you're it."

The Elf quickly backed against a nearby wall, her monster growling as it snapped its jaws at the green fog. Wings blew on her skin, and yet the mists did not disperse. "Green mists..."

"Green mists were once the herald of a door between worlds," the words eerily echoed down the alley, its source concealed by the fog. "Or they were opened by fairies. Your pick."

"I am admittedly unfamiliar with human lore," the Elf admitted. "However, I know you have the Cloudians allied to you."

Murmurs, growing slightly louder as the fog permeated the place. Memories, some lost and confused and helpless, growing in power given time, merciless as a natural disaster about to break out.

The Elf murmured a series of words, culminating in "Windstorm of Etaqua."

Enormous wintry gales blew, the spirits of the clouds screaming in pain and defiance.

"Raging Cloudian, activate," the Elf heard.

Her eyes widened before she was hit by the sucker punch in a burst of green fog once more. Her monster screamed as it was shattered quickly. A giant eye blinked, slow and pensive, before it floated to one side and towards the panting Koichi, standing as the detective was. "If you're solid, and you can hurt me, I can hurt back."

The Ancient Elf grimaced as she slowly got up. "You..."

"Why?" Koichi demanded. "Why kill me?"

"You mean you don't know?" the Elf laughed. "How sad. It is not for you personally that we must slay you. It is because of the threat you pose."

"The threat I pose?" Koichi stated, with emphasis on the personal pronoun. "Excuse me? You're the one flinging a monster at me!"

The Ancient Elf looked ready to kill. "Do not worry. I will endeavour to make your demise painless."

"I don't find that promising at all!"

Jewels clacked as another pair of ragged boots landed, and chains shot from the ground to bind the Doom Dozer. The jewel on the end of the staff glittered as Aussa swung it, her ragged robes billowing and her eyes sharp behind her glasses.

"Cerise?" Aussa blinked as she held up her staff to protect Koichi.

"Aussa, fellow Summer-bound," the Elf acknowledged. "Why are you protecting him?"

"Well, I was called by..." Aussa paused. "Why are _you_ here, assaulting someone under the protection of the Night Rose Knight?"

"The liege of fae commands that the truth-seeker be removed before he can intervene in the great battle to come in the Stygian Dirge."

Both Duel spirits stared at each other for a moment.

"...the Night Rose Knight's protection?" the Elf, Cerise, finally echoed.

"You haven't heard?" Aussa looked stupefied. "I did my best heralding and everything."

"I cannot say I have. The forests are relatively silent concerning the lord of Summer."

"Can we please stop?" Koichi finally broke out as a warm breeze spread. Dark petals scattered in the midst as he spoke.

"What's this about being targeted by assassins again?" the newcomer finally said.

Koichi sighed. "Finally. Now get here and ask them to explain what the hell is going on."

* * *

Ryuusei could feel the onset of a pounding headache. Barely had anything been settled between the two teams when Koichi's call had come in, and Ryuusei actually had to ask Black Rose Dragon to find the detective, who was midway through being savaged by an Ancient Elf accompanied by a Doom Dozer. What took a lot of hurt from Koichi was warded off by the advent of the black dragon, and soon the Ancient Elf had condensed her orders in a few very short sentences.

Ryuusei sighed, rubbing his brow again. "So, this is about the Naturia Forest."

"Yes, Your Majesty." the Elf was kneeling on both legs, her head bowed despite every attempt of Ryuusei to dissuade her.

"Somehow, a collective of leaders from both sides decided that it would be a great idea that whoever can control Tsugare-san to get the Forest as well."

"There are more complexities regarding the agreement between this mortal and the Forest, but Your Majesty has hit upon the simplest explanation that may be expected."

"Simplest explanation," Ryuusei shrugged. "Either way, whoever can control Tsugare-san gets the Forest. And from your explanation, Yamamoto-san is involved because someone tried to get him in it."

"The antics of the truth-seeker regarding the centre of power within the Old World has indeed troubled many on both sides. Hence the leaders of Summer and Winter do indeed believe that he should die in the crossfire for his arrogance in involving himself in these affairs."

Koichi gulped at the casual way the Elf had been discussing his death.

"And this was decided when the war ended?" Ryuusei clarified.

"The agreed medium of competition between the Courts was luck and wits as the armistices of the Luminous Spark do state. King Oberon was merely trying to even the rifts of power that continue to exist between the Silver and Ivory Thrones, and perhaps with a side advantage."

"But Shimotsuki intervened," Ryuusei guessed.

"We were indeed unable to gain a foothold upon the vessel, since the Winter Queen had removed all knowledge, and therefore any aegis, for Misawa Tsugare to be involved in the affairs of spirits," the Ancient Elf demurred.

"She did it to protect him?" Koichi mouthed. "I thought-"

"Yamamoto-san," Ryuusei severely looked at him, before turning back to the Ancient Elf once the detective fell silent. "And then, what did Oberon decide?"

"He decided that even without the named target he would have satisfaction from the truth-seeker, and sent me to make good on the truth-seeker's life."

Ryuusei shook his head. "That's... twisted."

"I did not know that the truth-seeker was under Your Majesty's protection, or I would have withdrawn my retainer forthwith," the Elf kept her head bowed. "This servitor of the Ivory Throne begs pardon from the merciful one who is Night Rose Knight."

"You're forgiven, go back and tell... anyone else that I'm going to be angry if Yamamoto-san is targeted again," Ryuusei sighed. The Elf kept her face professionally blank. "Aussa, when did you get here?"

"Huh?" Aussa mouthed. "I was called here by-" she glanced up. Ryuusei followed her line of sight to bright blue hair, a staff, ragged robes and an accompanying familiar that proceeded to disappear once spotted.

"... Eria called you," Koichi frowned. "Why?"

"Because Shimotsuki is playing a game," Ryuusei whispered as realisation dawned on his normally quiet features. "We were so distracted, that we never paid attention. We never thought that Shimotsuki might have more than one motive."

"What?"

"Why are you still alive?" Ryuusei was pacing, muttering now. "That's an important question. If you were the only pawn on the board that anyone can manipulate, say, what do you think Shimotsuki would do?"

"Erm, make sure no one else can use it?"

"Yes. That would be simple with the Arcadia Movement's backing," Ryuusei muttered. "For one thing, I know that Shimotsuki is quite capable of manipulating Tsugare-san, and without anyone knowing. But, what is the one thing that she was banking on?"

"Me figuring it out," Koichi muttered. "She wanted me to confront her, something I haven't been usually doing. Damn, what kind of idiot am I?"

Ryuusei nodded grimly. "Seconded. I've been so distracted, I never thought about Shimotsuki that way. Not like in the past. She hasn't changed, Yamamoto-san. She's the Winter Queen now, but she's still the magnificently manipulative Shimotsuki Setsuka who plays us all until it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" Koichi looked lost.

Ryuusei was staring off with something akin to amazement. "Shimotsuki, you wonderfully deceitful _clever_ girl."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	41. XXXVI: Spell of Pain

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXXVI: Spell of Pain**

"You don't have to do this, you know."

Koichi waved aside Ryuusei's protests. "This is the part where you tell me that I'm completely outclassed, to leave it all to you from here onwards, go home and have a stiff drink. Not having it. I'm older than you. This is personal. So, let's just skip everything to the part where you'd help me, yes, kid?"

Ryuusei sighed. "Am I so predictable?"

"No. I'm just older than you," Koichi shook his head. "But, that friend of yours, the one that looks like Black Thunder. Chase Princeton. Why did his dragon flip out on us?"

Ryuusei shifted. "The dragon's allied to her, I think."

Both of them stopped before the doors of the Waiting Room leading to the Oblong Office.

Koichi sighed as it opened into the face of Nakamura Iemitsu. "Fudo-kun... thanks. For your help."

"Maybe I have an ulterior motive as well," Ryuusei considered. "Do you have it with you?"

Koichi nodded. Then he entered.

The Oblong Office did not always have its name, and its name had nothing to do with its shape. It was actually a square office, rather large and decorated in monochrome of black, white, and one fountain. Cabinets lined the shelves, each bearing keyholes on glass-covered doors that were locked and only one copy of each key existed. Behind these keyholes were, supposedly, the files of almost every psychic in the Central Movement, former members or otherwise. It had been the office of Madame Shimotsuki, and was now the office of Shimotsuki Setsuka, hence it was the office of the head of the Arcadia Movement. It had inherited its name after a Discworld joke about Lord Vetinari after Setsuka's fist Machiavellian scheme, and the moniker had endured.

Setsuka was holed up in the Oblong Office, in the midst of reassembling a game board Nakamura walked in. It looked broken, as if someone had flung it and it had shattered on impact. "Yamamoto Koichi, Missy."

"Send him in," Setsuka cleared away a few odds and ends of the still-being-pieced-together board and got out a ledger as Koichi settled across her. Behind her, the door thudded shut with finality before clicking sounded the locking of the doors.

"Hi," Koichi began.

"Yamamoto-san," Setsuka began. "I have reviewed your hours. Although your sojourn here was rather unfruitful, I am willing to reimburse you for the trouble taken for such an individual such as yourself." She slid an envelope over to him. "You may ask Nakamura-san for the pertinent details regarding depositing."

"Thanks," he crossed his arms as he put the envelope into a coat pocket. He made no move to leave.

Setsuka steepled her fingers and looked over the top of them at him. "Was there something else you required?"

"Just wondering," Koichi ventured. "Psychic Duellists as a rule don't exhibit normal psychic powers, right?"

"What an interesting question," Setsuka mulled over. "Is this for a case?"

"Sort of."

"Well, as a rule, the powers of psychic Duellists are limited by the affinity to the deck type they share," Setsuka answered. "Say for example, Kaido. He has psychometry, that is the ability to obtain information by merely glancing at a person or object, but he cannot scry, or read the future, because he uses a Spellbook deck. Myself, I have cryokinesis, and a few have exhibited telekinesis, but only through Duel monsters and Solid Vision."

"Ah," Koichi considered. "So, mind control isn't possible?"

"A Change of Heart being employed is _completely_ possible. It has been done before."

"A Change of Heart," Koichi repeated, looking at her.

"Yes. It is not a fact the Movement publicises."

"'Course not," Koichi met her cold eyes, glimmering with something he distantly noted to be condescension. A common expression in the eyes of Shimotsuki Setsuka. "Say, for example, that I have a good idea what happened to Tsugare. I even have an idea who is responsible."

One moment, there had been arrogant conceit, haughty superiority, blithe confidence. But that had simply vanished, leaving her features cold and lovely and remote and empty of all emotion. Koichi fought the urge to shiver and whimper. "Oh? Do tell of these... _notions._"

"There's one thing I don't get," Koichi played along, seemingly ignorant. "Why would anyone manipulate Tsugare like this, making him lose his memories? What value does Tsugare have as someone ignorant?"

"What can he do, you mean?" Setsuka murmured. "That, Yamamoto-san, is something which will cost me to reveal them to you. Say, for example, if you were to do me a service which I shall stipulate, I will indeed tell you, with all the truth needed."

Koichi looked at her. "All I have to do is do you a favour, preferably in the future."

"Oh, yes." Setsuka smiled. "I keep my promises, you know full well."

"Ah. Fine."

"Done," Setsuka leaned forward. "Do you know the secret of his eye?"

"No," Koichi frowned.

"Then, do you know what are 'seeds'?"

Koichi frowned. "What's with the emphasis?"

"Indeed," Setsuka murmured. She looked as if Koichi had somehow reverted to a preschooler level. "'Seeds' may be referred to as special powers. There is a special power held in Tsugare's left eye that enables him to mesmerise anyone who looks into it, or even catches sight of it, hence he keeps it covered to save himself the hassle. Like your spiritual Sight, Tsugare's eye has something of value more than just the personal, no?"

"So it has power," Koichi slowly nodded. "But that doesn't answer my question about losing his memories."

"Oh, when someone loses their memory, events can happen two ways," Setsuka looked amused. "The brain invents new scenarios that fit in, or it remains faded, no? We forget all the time. However, if there is a distinct lack, it becomes more possible to suggest something else that the forgetful will accept at face value."

"In short, more open to manipulation," Koichi caught. "More likely to trust someone whom they have depended along all this while."

Setsuka sighed. "How regretful that Tsugare forgot you. I thought the both of you made a wonderful couple, even though you insist on the label of heterosexuality. Tsugare seemed rather disappointed about it, though he masked it well. The Movement has always been looking for more people with special powers. Your return with Tsugare would have been more beneficial."

"Or it could be the opposite," Koichi countered. "The one thing that can change a person is meeting another. I've heard from a little bird, a couple of comments here and there, more questions and what I know about Tsugare himself."

"Then, by all means, tell me, and I shall ensure you leave this building alive," Setsuka smiled.

"Tsugare once served as a pawn of the Movement, probably a very useful one," Koichi began, deciding to ignore the plainly veiled implication. "Then Misawa-kun came, and he took his life back, but remain essentially chained to the Movement. Your mother, and later you, used him for... rather unsavoury missions as bait, which requires something of the small-boned and feminine, not to mention pretty and intelligent, which is a godsend of a combination. Someone who fits the profile, intelligent really, but simple, trusting."

"A more beguiling combination has not been thought of," Setsuka agreed.

"But then, I come along. Tsugare gets closer to me. You know all caged birds, that even with food and water, they still think of freedom. I don't think Tsugare got much affection because of his face or his power, but I am here, and he seems to like me and I look like I reciprocate. Must be a shocker for you. And then, somehow, you realise that Tsugare begins to trust me. And you know that any member can request a post with businesses allied with the Movement. Tsugare could easily follow me to London. I might not reciprocate, I might cause him heartbreak, but the key is that Tsugare might get used to life outside the Movement. He's not close to his family, he's not really trusting of anyone but you, the Boss who cared for him even after Madame Shimotsuki died."

A moment of silence that told a lot of things stretched as the two faced each other.

"What is your point, Yamamoto-san?" Setsuka neutrally asked at last.

Koichi leaned forward. "One way or another, you engineered it. You took away his memory of me. He forgets, and as a result he trusts you even more. Enough to sign his life to the Movement if needed." Koichi shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Setsuka. You're turning into another Divine, manipulating Tsugare like this."

Setsuka's face remained carefully blank. "Oh? Is that what you really think?"

"Hmm... a little bird said that Tsugare was at the centre of all this," Koichi mulled. "The _how_ is not as important as the _why._ Why did he forget only me? Conclusion: I was influencing him. Who loses out the most from my influence of Tsugare? Not the family; he's not close. Only the Arcadia Movement, which monopolises his time."

"But there are psychics who have left the Movement," Setsuka pointed out.

"Not someone like Tsugare," Koichi shook his head. "You said it. He has a power to control people. That's really useful and dangerous. Obviously you wouldn't want to lose control of it. So, let's start from the top. You took his memories, somehow manipulated Tsugare into not believing my words, and in short get him away from me, all to make sure the mistake doesn't repeat twice. Tsugare becomes more embroiled in the Movement, maybe, he'll even become a pawn again. Am I right?"

Setsuka shook her head. "I can clearly tell that you have exhausted all logical faculties, and come to a sensible conclusion. Yes, it is logical, and yes, Tsugare's continued membership to the Movement would have been a bonus. Yet, that is it; a bonus. I would not mind letting him go if he were happy, a fact I have demonstrated was never my target."

Koichi's expression fell flat. "Huh?"

The corners of Setsuka's mouth lifted in an admonishing smile. "I take it that this is the portion of the conversation where I reveal my plans to you?"

"What have you got to lose?"

"And apparently, you expect me to include any vulnerabilities I might have as well," Setsuka murmured. "I am wounded by the lack of professional respect that implies."

Koichi ground his teeth. "Chicken."

Setsuka smiled widely. "A hint, then. You said it yourself. The one thing that can change a person is meeting another."

Her smile seemed to become more sinister as Koichi's face slowly drained of all colour. "Your aim was _me_?" Koichi spluttered.

"Humans are predictable, up to a point." Part of her face twitched. "You have a noted chivalrous streak of a sort. Tsugare is exactly the type that would inspire that. I placed him with you because I guessed that you would feel attached to him."

"So you thought that I'd fall in love with him?" Koichi disgustedly countered.

"Love," Setsuka whispered. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But need. You underestimate the simple things. All of you have that tendency to mistake one thing for another, though they aren't mutually exclusive. It was a possibility, but I am patient. And it got the desired result, one way or another."

Her eyes glittered. "Tell me. When was the last time flesh, new and strange to your hand, lay quivering beneath you, hmm?" She leaned forward until her eyes were inches from him. There was winter mint and something lush and corrupt, like rotted flowers, on her breath. "When was the last time you could taste and feel some little lovely's cries? I placed you with Misawa Tsugare for one, and only one reason; he was pretty, intelligent, and entirely what you would seek in a partner. His gender had never been a concern."

Koichi's mouth went dry at the sight of Setsuka like this; cold, intelligent, utterly devoid of compassion... "You used Tsugare to get to me."

Setsuka smiled. It was undoubtedly not meant to be nice. "Go on."

"Love, need, whatever, you waited until I had an attachment to him," Koichi slowly reasoned. "Then you cut him off from me. Some psychological pain, something about unexpected separation. Tsugare clings on to you more in the loss of his memories. I go digging. You take the excuse to kill me, or something."

He was hysteric, he was sure of it. The clue had been apparent all along. "Oh god. Tsugare was the honey-trap all this time. And he never knew it."

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was on his knees, shivering, and she was shaking her head, still behind her desk. The Cloudians were shifting, he noted as his breath began to appear as a smoky cloud usually associated with cold. They were trying to pull him away from her...

"Why?" he echoed. "I don't understand."

Setsuka regarded him, eyes cool and distant. "You haven't guessed? Well, then I suppose you shall remain ignorant."

Something flashed in his eyes as Koichi sucked in a breath of surprisingly chilly air. "You can't make him forget forever. He'll remember, and then he'll be asking plenty of questions. Then you'll lose him, and the Misawa will be on your tail."

Setsuka smiled in a very annoying way. As one would to a child who had just proclaimed that the moon was made of cheese. She still made it eerie. "No, Yamamoto-san, I think not. The brain, you see, is a complex instrument. If it can be convinced that something did not happen, it will invent all kinds of scenarios to maintain that illusion. Even if the conscious accepts something, the subconscious would have been convinced otherwise. The only way his memories would be returned to him would be if the subconscious cannot present a reasonable argument – say if irrefutable evidence was presented."

Her face remained unchanged as Koichi's hands began to crack under his knuckles.

"I once made someone ram a Swiss Army knife into his hand," she idly remarked. "One of my better moments of proof, despite the improvisation. What should I do with you?"

"Well, it's not like you have any use for me," Koichi pointed out.

"Very true. I _could_ ask you to take the express way down..."

Koichi followed her gesture to look at the large windows overlooking approximately thirty storeys above sea level. "You're serious."

"You'd leave, alive, for a few moments at any rate," Setsuka mused. "I did promise. I will keep those promises."

She would do it, Koichi knew, and only feel guilty about the cost of cleaning the side-walk. "I didn't do anything against the Movement. I didn't do anything against _you,_ period. I don't understand."

The Cloudians gathered around him, agitated. Her eyes flicked to them for a moment before turning on him. "Your understanding is not compulsory. But, it is business. Just so you understand, I am not the one with a grudge against you. In fact, quite the opposite. I'd rather like keeping a favour from you."

"Erm, thank you?" Koichi hazarded. On some days, the wrong answer had disappeared the wrong people.

"Well, if you could oblige me now by being intelligent enough to figure out what is going on?"

"Okay... you're the Winter Queen according to Ryuusei, whatever that means," Koichi hurriedly muttered to himself, reviewing the facts. "A spirit queen. Ryuusei's the only one who can match you, so he says... Oh. This is about my job, isn't it?"

"And it is about mine, to a point," Setsuka did not look amused. "I am to care for my subjects where needed."

"So... someone asked you," Koichi hurriedly linked. "Or requested, or petitioned, I don't know the term, to get me. And you can't just let me go... why?"

"Because then you will compromise my honour," Setsuka primly answered. "I have a reputation to maintain."

"Right. Good call. So... there's an opponent you can't afford to offend in your own sphere, and you're using me?" Koichi guessed.

"Rather sharp, aren't you?"

"That's why I'm still alive," he reasoned. "I mean, there's no rational motive to keep me here when you could tell me to... take the express way down?"

"Very true. What, then, do you expect I would ask of you?"

"It's not the Movement, so it's a Duel spirit," Koichi reasoned. "It's here, instead of in the other world, or you wouldn't go to so much trouble to get me. I'm a known specialist in such cases. You didn't want to hire me, or you can't hire me. So you use Tsugare as bait one way or another to draw me in and get me to investigate. Rather roundabout, don't you think?"

"It would have to be rather roundabout, if you wanted to continue enjoying your state of living," Setsuka mused.

Koichi looked betrayed as he stood, or tried to stand. His legs failed him. "I don't understand. What's your reason in all this? The most expedient way would be to kill me and control Tsugare. But you're not, in fact you're leaving loopholes."

"No one ever said that your understanding was compulsory," Setsuka lightly answered, though Koichi could almost taste the barely hidden impatience. "I have told you the answers you seek, and therefore my end of the bargain is completed. You yet owe me. You are mine. Or perhaps... I'll have to give him an offer to free you while you yet live. He would give much for you, wouldn't he? He gave his memory of you to save your life, after all."

He fixed her with a hard gaze and said, "You will stay away from him."

"I will do as I please," she said. "With him – and with you."

He scowled at her. "You will not. I don't belong to y-"

"Oh, but you do," It was unsettling, to see a face so lovely look so wholly alien, as though something lurked behind those features that had little in common with humanity. "Until you have worked off your debt to me, you are mine. There is a phrase, I think, that is oddly appropriate for this situation, but I doubt you would appreciate it. You see, it is in everyone's interests that you remain alive."

Just hearing her made the room feel much colder.

"...Ryuusei was _right_."

Cold, alien features wavered slightly. "Sorry?"

Behind them, the locked door _cracked_ with the sound of breaking wood and bent steel, that could only come from blunt force trauma. Setsuka turned to face it, her face twitching slightly before it smoothed over to boredom. A moment later, it clicked open and swung to reveal a panting Ryuusei.

"_Caledfwlch_ this time?" Setsuka commented, unfazed as Ryuusei stalked in, only pausing to ease the door shut. The room abruptly warmed, as if the cold were momentarily chased away by his very presence.

"Long story," Ryuusei said as he moved to the desk. "Sorry about the door, but you really shouldn't lock it anyway."

"Come, have a seat," Setsuka motioned to another chair, waiting until the seat had been taken before continuing, albeit in a more pleasant voice: "Now, we are discussing possibilities. Well, theoretically speaking, what was I manipulating you to do that a teenager figured out before you did, Yamamoto-san?"

Koichi coughed for a moment, awkwardly looking away. "That, even if you dick around with us, regularly threaten, and outright hurt sometimes, under the layers and layers of shadows... there might be good intentions."

Her face remained carefully blank.

"I explained the situation about the Naturia Forest to him," Ryuusei answered. "It took a while, and he probably understood it only now. The leaders of Summer and Winter both hate each other, and they intend to continue feuding under the guise of betting, right? Yamamoto-san is a danger not just because he can see spirits, but also because he can control Cloudians. Rather embarrassing for the Queen of Air and Darkness."

"I do not share that opinion," came the frosty reply.

"But not everyone might agree," Ryuusei picked up. "Don't worry, I don't think it's embarrassing either. I remembered, no matter how evil or uncaring you might have seemed, you've always done it for the good of the Arcadia Movement and its members. Even if the means are morally suspect and... expedient and unorthodox and possibly involving the torture of many people, people have improved from it. Your constant abuse of Tsugare built up his confidence because you remind him that even despite everything, there's at least one thing he can do. For Kaido-san, you gave him sanctuary and books and research, but also made him work for you. For me, you let me have my own way, but I had to regularly run into danger when a psychic went mad around me. Rex and Chase, they complain, but they don't seem to have any problems with it."

Her expression was chilly as a glacier. "Now we are discussing possibilities. What are you trying to say?"

"That I was so caught up in the cruelty of the Winter Queen, I forgot to consider the human aspect of Shimotsuki Setsuka," Ryuusei breathed. "That people were so caught up in the 'monster' aspect, they forget that behind the mask, there's a well-meaning child who wants the best for those members of the Arcadia Movement, out of prudence if not actual goodwill. You didn't want Tsugare-san and Yamamoto-san to suffer at the hands of spirits. So that even if they're hurt, it's better than if they're dead. Am I not right? You've been evading Yamamoto-san's questions the whole time. Isn't it better if you admit it... Setsuka?"

"...To answer: possibly, I could not have engaged anyone directly," she whispered. "Perhaps, I would have sent Tsugare over to Britain anyway. Yet you came. It was a fortunate occurrence. I was left with very few options that did not involve anyone's murder, you see."

"Egad," Koichi stared. "We have ourselves a female Vetinari. A benevolent tyrant of the Movement."

"You overestimate me, Yamamoto-san," came the quiet reply.

Koichi sank into his chair. "We were so absorbed, we never asked."

"Yes."

"And you wouldn't have given us a direct answer. Or you couldn't have."

"...Yes."

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Koichi yelled.

"I felt it would be preferable for you to realise it of your own accord," was the mild answer.

"Hence the numerous hoops of deduction through which we have so recently been urged to leap, _sans_ your usual benefit of exposition," Ryuusei concluded.

"As usual, you have a habit of grasping the gist of the problem when suitably pressed for time and life," Setsuka countered. "I also note that you have been taking vocabulary lessons from Marguerite."

Koichi could only stare at their banter. "You know, outright _telling_ us would have been a lot easier."

"Oh, but I couldn't have," Setsuka batted her eyelids. "Since the Summer and Winter monarchs are supposed to be above the politics of Duel spirits, or at least politely turning blind eyes when spirits are involved with mortal-kind upon invitation, I was left with very little time and space by which to act in a manner that would protect my reputation and fulfil my aims."

"Because you needed the Summer monarch to appear kind to your cruelty." Marguerite appeared, floating.

Ryuusei turned from Marguerite to her so fast that his neck might have broken from whiplash. "You were working for the good guys all along." Setsuka opened her mouth, but Ryuusei beat her to it: "Okay, the... less morally repugnant. Something like that. When you stuck Yamamoto-san with Tsugare-san... you were _matchmaking_?"

"What?" Koichi yelped.

"...I decided that an averagely intelligent, rather interestingly gifted and confirmed straight bachelor might be a suitable friend, if not heterosexual life partner or partner for Tsugare," Setsuka did not meet anyone's eyes.

Ryuusei began a coughing fit the moment Koichi looked betrayed. The coughing soon graduated into a full-out bout of laughter.

"I don't believe you," Koichi hoarsely moaned. "That's like, the epic fail of all plans. You mean that we'd all have been better is I began to overtly molest him or something? How did you even decide that? And the worst thing is, it _worked_. How?"

Setsuka looked tired. "A lot of planning, consideration of psychology, and several other isolating factors. The fact that both of you were soon oblivious about each other was a bonus."

Ryuusei stopped laughing soon enough, finally taking a good look at her. She looked weary, in a way that had to do with placing the welfare of others before self for a very long time and enduring the responsibilities of fully half the realm of spirits on top of the Arcadia Movement, even though most of the latter responsibilities had been quickly delegated.

Shimotsuki Setsuka had never administered a reign of terror, he reminded himself. Just the occasional light shower. Although some of her methods were still morally suspect, it had been for good intentions. Nobody had died for it, and perhaps, even without the death of Satonaka Ryuuga, she would have found a method to protect Tsugare. Unless...

"You've never really been evil, did you?" Ryuusei softly murmured. "And your motive had always been to protect them."

"I trusted that you would understand before long," Setsuka leaned back in her throne-like chair, gripping the armrests. "I am Winter, violent, vicious and merciless. You are Summer, peaceful, merciful and gentle. There are rules that dictate that we are supposed to oppose one another."

"But why so roundabout? Would you have told me?"

"I have more to risk," Setsuka tapped a tattoo on one armrest, her other hand lifting to perch her chin on obligingly. "You know that each sides have their own monsters and fundamentally opposite natures, although they are both capable of more or less the same. You have seen the impact Marguerite wrought upon this world, with merely her own power and determination. I have a whole kingdom of monsters I need to control. Imagine how I must feel."

"Yeah, I get that," Ryuusei frowned.

"I can't imagine," was the dry reply from Koichi, yet his voice trembled.

"I'll help," Ryuusei volunteered. "There's no need for this senseless gamble, is there? It basically means that no matter who wins, Yamamoto-san is screwed, right?"

"Perhaps," Setsuka relented.

"Then, let's make it so that no one wins," Ryuusei resolved. "Look... I'm new to all of this, but I'm pretty sure that you don't want this petty rivalry to continue. So, could we possibly put these things aside first? As King of Summer... and as Queen of Winter... could we start an example to those we lead? Please, Shimotsuki. Work with me here. You don't have to make it work alone anymore."

Setsuka looked doubtful. For a moment, his heart leapt in his chest, before she shrugged. "Let us open negotiations, then."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	42. XXXVII: Karma Cut

_**Boss Rush**_

_**Please check out my newest crossover work, Ancient Sunshine while waiting for the next installment! -LLS  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**XXXVII: Karma Cut**

"_Come oooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn..._"

Rick Larson winced, and made a game attempt to ignore the whining Duellist as he frog-marched several other Duellists of the North American Arcadia Movement to Customs and Excise.

"Five people," he told the officers. "Here for the Stygian Dirge."

"Participants?" the officer asked.

"Yep," Rick sighed. "Damn Waller, sending me to babysit-"

"I predict that you shall have an ulcer by today," an albino boy murmured.

"Shut up, Aquila," Rick countered with practised ease as he handed over the relevant documents to the amused officer.

"_But I wanna I wanna I wanna-!_"

"Rose, thank you for silencing Anna," Rick loudly called as the voice cut off and he took back the stamped documents. "You got a good look? Thank you."

The officer at the counter merely shook his head as he took over the rest of the group and began stamping. "Americans..."

"Everyone present?" Rick called, scowling as he began to attract whispers even in the arrival lounge, with people pointing at his scowl and commenting on what a good costume it was to a certain animé character, and wasn't it a pity that he didn't have the signature big cleaver?

From a corner, Anna Shiloh scowled at him. "Meanie Kurosaki cosplayer."

"Shut up, you," Rick pointed.

"Hey, dude! So, when are we going to the building?" A blond-haired blue-eyed surfer, complete with Hawaiian floral print called.

"I predict that the Cold Queen will not receive us well," the short bespectacled albino man mumbled quietly.

"Anna, please don't debase yourself in the middle of the Neo Domino International Airport. Again." Rose Gonzalez groaned, wrapping a shawl around herself.

Rick groaned in relief as they entered the arrival lounge and made for the outside world. "Finally... Justin, when did you say that your team's third wheeler was coming?"

"Oh, he should've been here..." the albino obligingly scanned the crowd. "His stalker is here, so he's here."

Rick followed his line of sight to an attractive busty blonde dressed in seventies disco clothings, then his eyes jumped to the brown-haired man standing near the blonde. "There he is! Lancaster, get your ass here!"

"My ass is perfectly fine, Kurosaki!" the other man countered, grinning good-naturedly as the other psychics greeted him.

"My name is Rick Larson, not Kurosaki! Get it straight!"

"Well, who told you to cosplay?"

"I was born like this before Kurosaki was ever created! Get a life!"

By the sidelines, Rose could only groan as Anna began to interrupt the argument once more and the crowd was beginning to stare at them. "All of you, shut up!"

* * *

Speeding down the Daedalus highway, Adrian clung on for dear life behind Satoshi. "Man, _gracias_ for putting my D-Wheel with the mechanic's. Who're we going to, anyway?"

"House of Cards Garage," Satoshi grunted as he navigated the long and treacherous bridge highway between the cars peeling back and forth between the city and Satellite. "Nice lady there. She can bend steel bars with her bare hands."

"Nice," Adrian muttered before both Duellists were distracted by a sudden cold that swept the route. "Is that...?"

"What?" Satoshi blinked. "Blazeus didn't feel anything."

"Naga?" Adrian muttered, clinging shotgun as Satoshi accelerated.

A ghost of the reptilian creature arose. _There is power in the night. There is terror in the darkness._

The note of sadistic glee in her proclamation underlined to Adrian that, despite what he wished to think, Vennominaga was very much what she was – a being of violence, deceit and desire. "Please, summarise that in a way that this human of yours can identify with."

_There are Duel Monsters on a hunt_, the goddess clarified.

Both D-Wheelers swallowed as the cold increased as they parked outside the garage, which seemed more wrecked than ever. Lightning split the darkening skies and thunder rumbled as there was a loud scream, not of fear but of rage.

Something vaguely resembling a praying mantis crashed through. Its front claws curved into serrated edges like a praying mantis, but built like a pick-axe rather than a curved blade. Many red, bulbous eyes blinked simultaneously in its set insectoid face, and its skin was cut and bruised in places that resembled bruises, patches of purple against green. It moved like a praying mantis, looming again as it perched on four spindly legs and its claws scratched the tar and dirt before the monster beheld the two D-Wheelers.

Adrian dismounted cautiously as from within the garage proper exited a woman. She was built like a Valkyrie in a black sports vest, jeans and thick-soled boots. Her straight brown hair hung loose from a coffee-coloured scrunchie and her hands wielded a pair of gleaming gauntlets that she proceeded to swing at the nearest monster, something that vaguely resembled a large purple blob with arms and head.

"If you can see them, do please help out," the woman was disarmingly calm as she made short work of the cringing monster.

Adrian gaped for a second longer before he dived for his DuelDisk. "I summon Reptilianne Scylla!"

Just in time, the raging monster clawed out as the purple blob-monster recovered, lashing out as the woman, who staggered back, crying out before charging again. Both Reptile and human ganged up, kicking the monster which gave a loud, low moan and shattered as a gout of flame hit it.

Satoshi was panting hard as flames erupted before dying. "You okay, Miyagi?"

"Quite," the woman affirmed. "Thank you for the help." She looked at Adrian. "Who are you?"

"Adrian Rodriguez," Adrian replied. "What was that?"

She groaned. "Miyagi Avalon. I own the garage. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You didn't know?" Satoshi interrupted, staring at her.

"It was... waving and being generally hostile," Avalon dismissed, wincing as she leaned against the wall. "Hardly inclined to introduce itself."

"Looked like a Duel Spirit," Satoshi considered. "I'd know a Shadow Ghoul anywhere."

"I guessed the same thing," Avalon chuckled. "Well, then, you're here to collect the D-Wheel? Ryuu-chan made so many improvements on it, you know. It's over there."

"Thanks," Adrian nodded as he moved towards the indicated covered lump, pulling off the sheet to reveal a curved dark-green D-Wheel based on the _Yusei Go_, made to resemble a green cobra. "How much do I owe?"

"The standard storage and maintenance fee," Avalon shrugged as Adrian tapped the password into the D-Wheel and watched it start up. "The full list of modifications is attached. We've deducted our fee from your account, just take it."

Adrian whistled at a single glance of the list. "You have a really talented mechanic here."

"Ryuu-chan? Oh yes," Avalon sighed, wincing.

"Why did those monsters attack here?" Satoshi prompted her.

Avalon looked sad as her left eye gleamed with a single, green rune. "I don't know. Looks like I won't make it for the Stygian Dirge, though... could you do me a favour, Shinamori-san?"

"What?" Satoshi stared as she fumbled to the desk nearby, rummaging in a drawer for an envelope.

"It was... a very good time we had together," Avalon sighed as she took two cards and placed them inside, along with a note. "But it couldn't last. Take this."

Satoshi accepted the envelope and the note that she handed him with ginger reverence. It was cold and implacable, as if his own fiery power from Blazeus could not drown it. "What is it?"

Avalon just smiled as her left eyes glowed brighter. A tear began to drip from her left eye, where the rune of the thorn glowed. "Thor and Loki. Bring it to Ishihara Takeshi, make sure it gets into his hands. The directions are in the note with the address. I cannot fight, not like this, so but I will tell someone who can. Go."

"You're hurt!" Adrian blurted as Avalon staggered against the desk.

"I'll call a hospital," Avalon snapped, suddenly terrifying both men. "Go."

"Okay, okay," Satoshi sighed, raising both hands. "You're sure you don't need help?"

"Quite," Avalon shrugged as she reached for the desk phone and began dialling. "No bleeding, no breaks, however I shall be in the hospital. I suspect the Shadow Ghoul did something to my leg."

A low, mournful howl echoed from far away.

"Those monsters came for those cards," Avalon murmured as the dial tone continued to ring. "Get them to Takeshi, he'll know what to do."

"O- Okay," Satoshi nodded. "Viper, you done? We're going to get these away. Miyagi, we'll come see you in Puzzle Hospital, okay? Bye."

"Right," Adrian scowled as the D-Wheels quickly hit the road, followed by a horde of shadowy monsters that floated behind, advancing ever forward. "She going to be okay?"

"She'll be just fine," Satoshi answered sardonically. "At least, I hope, but she didn't look like she could've fought off monsters."

"They're coming for us," Adrian panted as he sped up on his D-Wheel. "And what the hell did they _do_ to this thing? I'm never going to another mechanic, you hear me?"

"Oh, that's Fudo Ryuusei's work," Satoshi absently replied.

Adrian almost threw himself off the D-Wheel in shock. "No? Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"I just got my D-Wheel worked on by a Fudo," Adrian sighed in admiration as his D-Wheel sped ahead of the monster horde flying and running for him. "And at the market price. I think I'm in love."

Satoshi gave a small bark as tyres screeched and blue-white flames raged where they touched, supernaturally strong. Heat glanced off them as the monsters screamed, backing away and disappearing back into darkness. No one saw them; Neo Domino had curiously little people so close to the highway itself except for the motor shops.

Satoshi gave a victorious chuckle. "C'mon, Viper. Let's get the cards to Ishihara."

* * *

"Damn Shimotsuki," Kiyomi was still complaining as he followed the Ishihara into the apartment.

"You're lucky we could get you out on such short notice," Kaname replied as Takeshi and Alexianna began to set out the raw foods and Kaname got out the rice-bin. "And that Shimotsuki-san decided to drop the charges so early. Otherwise who knows how long you'd spend in juvi."

"I... well, why did you save me-" Kiyomi paused as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Takeshi walked out of the door.

Kiyomi looked from Takeshi to Kaname. "It's kind of dangerous, right? That guy, leaving two girls alone with a stranger?"

Kaname snorted as Alexianna began to giggle. "We're both psychics. And we're still armed."

"Point," Kiyomi slowly nodded as Kaname brandished the rice scoop, a long-handled wooden thing that looked solid enough to brain someone.

"Shit!" the ejaculation plus the sound of cracking plaster was enough to have all three of them run out of the kitchen to see Takeshi at the open door. He was facing a tall flame-haired man and a tall Hispanic-looking man, both in Riding outfits. A tell-tale crater was on the wall next to Takeshi as the Aesir Duelist ripped open a brown envelope and read the note inside, biting his bottom lip.

"Takeshi?" Alexianna murmured blankly.

"Takeshi, what's wrong?" Kaname demanded.

"T- They're out of commission," Takeshi choked. "Ava-san, Abel... both of them.."

In his hands, the faces of Thor and Loki, Lords of the Aesir, looked positively grim in portent.

* * *

"D- D- Damn you, Rei..." Chase swore as his teeth chattered in what felt like sub-zero temperatures, even though he had barely spent five minutes in it. "W- W- What did y- you do t- to my r- room...?"

_Enough talk, Duelist. Come, I sense her by the horizon._

"Are you _insane_- Oi!" Chase coughed as the temperature plummeted further. "Bastard, I'll tear up your card, I swear- I'll get my jacket first! Now stop already!"

The black-haired Duelist sighed in relief as the room temperature began to normalise itself again and he sat up to reach for the dark blue blazer hanging beside his bed. "Damn you, where's the fire?"

_Follow my directions, and we shall get there._

"Well, sorry, but the last time you tried to immolate me-"

_You do not want to fight with me. Not here, with the young life next door and your partner here._

Chase scowled as he sneaked out, past Youkai kipping out on the couch-bed and his keys and wallet and Duel equipment with him. "Where's the fire?" he murmured softly.

Rei sounded gleeful as he spoke the next words. _The fight is escalating, at last._

"Chase? Where are you going?"

Chase paused to look at Rex, fitted in a glossy black leather jacket and boots and clearly prepared to go out. "You too?"

"Can't sleep," the Atlas scion muttered. "Mother's taking a nap, Reina just fell asleep, and now I think I hear dragons."

"Dragons?" Chase sceptically echoed. "Which ones?"

"No idea. Red Demon's Dragon is with Father, they're overseas," Rex answered in confusion. "So, which dragon was talking about the fight escalating?"

"Mine," Chase pointed to a seemingly empty spot of wall in the apartment foyer.

"...why do I think it's something to do with Ryuusei?"

"I think so too. Shall we?"

"Let's."

As two D-Wheels hit the road, a pair of crimson eyes blinked as a lithe form dived down from an open window.

The roar of both D-Wheels drowned out all conversation until Rex and Chase managed to reach the main street. "Where'd you think he is?" Chase asked the more perceptive of them.

"Arcadia Movement," Rex snorted. "Even if he's not there, Shimotsuki will be. And if she's there, she'll know where he is."

"Don't think so," Chase muttered as he glanced up.

Rex followed him to stare at the bird swooping down from above. "Oi, why are you flying, bastard!"

"It's fun!" Youkai countered.

* * *

Erika was backing away from the flaming dumpster that had been an accidental victim of her DuelDisk. "W- What's happening... I don't understand... Kyothys!"

_Easy, child. We are simply returning a favour._

"H- He's dead," Erika's eyes were wide as the smell of cooking meat tickled her nose. "He's..."

_We had an agreement, child. I would lend you my power to find the one responsible for your brother's state. Even if he is dead, the fact remains that we must finish the agreement. _The flames leapt, almost in agreement. _We shall proceed._

"N- No..." Erika stepped back, trying to take off her DuelDisk.

_Too late, child... too late..._

_You again, Kyothys?_

Orange flames gave way to black, the pitch-dark conflagration gathering form as the phoenix considered the malevolent dragon behind the dark-haired Chase.

"Move, lady!" the boy yelled to Erika, who quickly got out of what would be ground zero.

_Kyothys... _the dragon rumbled. _What a surprise that you are here._

_Dreigoon... I didn't expect that you would hound me even in this realm of convergence, _the monstrous spirit pronounced haughtily. _The Hound of Winter comes once more, does he?_

_So says the one called the Fowl of Summer,_ the dragon cackled. _You served Titania because I chose to side with Maeve's ambition. Petty, aren't you?_

_Insolent fool! _The bird raged. _You dare-?_

_I dare, Kyothys, _the dragon laughed. _Come at me, then, as we have fought since the beginning of the Wars. _

_Heh, this time I'll be sure to put you away for eternity. _The phoenix spread its wings. _Come, child. 'Tis the time to handle the one who struck the soul of thy brother in blood._

"H- He's the one who did that to Ryuuga?" Erika point at the black-haired boy. "B- But-!"

_Your aura... I see, the boy, my previous host, was your brother, _Dreigoon laughed. _He was of no use to me once he lost to the Aesir, without will or power. A pitiful existence that merited nothing even in death._

"You take that back!" Erika raged as golden flames began to tear across the darkness of the wide alley they were in.

As the boy shielded himself, the dragon huffed, and the aura around them flashed with a cerulean fire, the air thickening. That flame lashed out against the gold, and the two clashed in a shower of emerald energy, cancelling one another out.

Twilight has always meant more than just time to call the children in from playing outside. Fading light always means more than just the end of day. The night was when terrible things emerge from their sleep and seek soft flesh and hot blood; when unseen beings with no regard for what our people have built and no place in what we have deemed the natural order look in at our world from outside, and think dark and alien thoughts.

And sometimes, just sometimes, they do things.

* * *

"Normally, the energy needed to breach the barrier between worlds is huge," was the start of the explanation Setsuka had chosen to grant. "Or so it would seem. The fact is, that the barriers between worlds are flexible, but powerful. It can be done is imagining something akin to the phospholipid bilayer of the cell surface membrane-"

"Setsuka," Ryuusei patiently interrupted as Koichi looked more lost. "Simpler terms, rather than words to confuse Yamamoto-san."

Setsuka huffed. "Usually, the human and Duel spirit worlds remain separate, connected only by the simplest of interfaces and generally isolated. But, in this world, there is an inexplicable power that controls the fate of the world. The two worlds are connected; how, when, and why I don't know, but this connection exists."

"Right..." both men looked slightly comprehending.

"However, the line is constantly being breached," Setsuka continued. "Spirits who look down on humanity, who prey in the night we who cannot walk sideways like them, who feed upon we who fear the darkness, they break through and enter this world whether by sheer force or invitation. It makes the threat much less, since a threat that cannot be effective is almost no threat... as least, it used to be."

"What do you mean?" Ryuusei asked.

Setsuka held up a hand. "The target of the bet is to seize control of the sovereignty of the Naturia Forest. Because there are very few ways by which spirits can enter the human world, it means that we, as rulers, become the main pieces that compete. Please note that there is no clause that said that the acquisition of sovereignty need be voluntary. Tsugare could easily be enslaved by the spirits, robbed of all free will if I did nothing and acted merely as the Winter Queen. In the acquisition of sovereignty, there is also no rules that bar collateral damage; hence, Yamamoto-san could have been killed very easily, and justice is evaded in the course of the games."

Koichi choked in shock as Ryuusei gasped. "That's horrible... how can they do that?"

"For the same reason numerous atrocities are committed in the first place," was the arch reply. "Because they can. In a war, the most immediate casualties is the people at the very battlefield itself. Previously, the war was fought on the borders of Winter and Summer, so the immediate casualties were the citizens of Winter and Summer itself. Now it has ended, but that was only in the Gensokyo. Imagine, if you will, if the war was to migrate here, the fighting were to continue, under the guise of a sick game that plays with the lives of people who were never involved in the first place."

Internally, Ryuusei considered that the option of backing away from a cold Setsuka was a very good idea. "I... couldn't I have done anything?"

"You are ignorant, but kind," Setsuka continued. "You would have taken Tsugare in. You would have exposed him to Summer, and then, the hook is struck... perhaps, Tsugare would choose to run away from a world that cannot see past his looks to the pained soul within. The same would have happened if he came to me as one would the Winter Queen. Pain is something horrible that we all live with, but pain is the natural order of the universe. Pain makes us grow up, makes us human. Father never understood this..."

"What?"

"We would have given him relief, freedom from the hurting that had ruled the destiny of his life... at the cost of forgetting to be human," Setsuka shook her head. "Forgetting what it means to stand up again after falling."

"I couldn't have done that!" Ryuusei burst out.

Setsuka's hand landed on the desk, her expression blank, and the lack of anything was made even more poignant. "No, not without his choice. And it is so _easy_ to choose to forget, to stop hurting. It would turn him into another monster, but a _happy_ monster. So I cast it, I made him forget, I arranged events to make him choose to remain with the Movement, under my nominal protection but also protected from Winter's machinations. Oberon upped the ante when he sent that assassin to handle Yamamoto-san. I couldn't have told you, Ryuusei, because otherwise Summer would have had to thwart the Winter Queen. Even if you chose not to, it is the way our fates had been made."

Ryuusei shivered, a warm pulse from about him bringing clarity from the very soul of the past Queen. "And you couldn't tell Yamamoto-san, because he would have become involved in the wars, and then he would have been killed."

"I apologise," Setsuka murmured. "I had anticipated that you would demand an audience earlier. If I were coerced to tell, it would have been impossible for Yamamoto-san to be dragged into this cold war."

Ryuusei frowned. "But, isn't it better for both sides to stop fighting?"

"Technically they are not fighting," Setsuka murmured, sarcastic once more. "After all, it is... a _bet._ What the leaders were doing behind our backs would qualify as match-fixing. No matter the collateral damage."

"...it was never about winning against Tsugare-san, but rather pitting the rulers of both against each other," Ryuusei muttered. "They want to make sure that we fight each other, whether over Tsugare-san, or by something like the Stygian Dirge."

Setsuka's eyes narrowed before they widened. "...Of course. I never thought about it."

"About what?" Koichi sighed. "Of course, I have no idea what's going on."

"We exist in opposition," Setsuka clarified. "Tell me, what has Misawa Tsugare becoming a target managed to accomplish?"

"Erm... you controlling him?" Koichi hazarded. "Misawa-kun getting concerned? Him calling in... Ryuusei." Clarity dawned. "Both of you confronting each other. And odd stuff happening, like Duel spirit assassins after me. But mostly you guys confronting each other."

"Winter and Summer gathering to do battle," Ryuusei breathed as Marguerite's scent crackled about him, like flames burning sweet-smelling petals in a heady miasma that seemed to deter Setsuka's cold and darkness. Beside him, the spirit hummed in reluctant agreement.

"Each wield vast power, power to rival the fates and lesser gods," Setsuka nodded. "But we cancel each other flawlessly. And in the end, the board will be evenly divided. The lesser pieces will emerge and do battle to decide the balance. The knight, the lords and ladies, and the leaders of the very tribes we are allied with."

"The war will continue," Ryuusei swallowed. "But in Neo Domino City, where the treaties can't touch it. And all they have to do... is make us fight, with all our power."

"The Stygian Dirge will be the centre-point of our gamble," Setsuka called up a list of all teams, circling Night Sky and Black Knights. "Sooner or later, someone will begin to sabotage the teams besides Night Sky and Black Knights, to ensure that either ruler of Winter or Summer wins, and with it the gamble. The other teams are all champions of a faction allied to either Winter or Summer, hence there shall be an intense struggle to eliminate the rest of the factions. I imagine that there shall be attacks from monsters-"

Both rulers' eyes met, an unspoken message communicated.

"-quite soon," she finished, meaning clear in every note of her words. "You know what we must do."

Ryuusei closed his eyes, the old memories telling him in echoes of the past, what needed to be done. "One soul, is called by the light..."

"What?" Koichi sat up at the ritualistic pronunciation, something in the simple words ringing true. "What was that?"

"Another will be guided by the darkness..." Setsuka murmured, each note building on its precedent.

"Together, the power of chaos sweep the land," both finished, as warmth and cold began to exist in the same space, muggy heat and diamond-dust cold in the same space as the shadows and light played across the desk and the room and the very air itself.

And then, when the powers that be had died down at last, and the last flicker of light vanished, a quiet voice spoke.

"Hail Summer and Winter, monarchs regnant of the Courts, from this faithful retainer of the rulers of light and darkness."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	43. XXXVIII: Dark Cure

_**Boss Rush**_

_**Sorry this took so long, I lost earlier copies and had to rewrite the whole chapter from memory. Please also support my other fic, **__**Ancient Sunshine**__**!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**XXXVIII: Dark Cure**

Rowena was walking by the streets of Neo Domino. In this area, the Daimon Area thinned out to other areas, and crime was not really rampant as much as cautious of the limits set by the Arcadia Movement nearby. Shimotsuki Setsuka had a way with a citizen's force that meant that gangs found it easier to take their business elsewhere.

"Damn," she grumbled. "Having no inspiration sucks. Should I go for a drink... where? The Ace of Spades-" she cut off as a wave passed. "What was that?"

There was a sound, a cry. It was short and high-pitched, loud enough to make the windows quiver. Nothing anything like it had been heard before by the playwright-actress. An instant later, every light in sight blew out in a shower of sparks, and darkness swallowed several city blocks.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Rowena backed up at the sounds of things hitting a hard surface on blunt impact, along with... squealing?

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She was hallucinating, that Rowena had no doubt. The flares of St Elmo's fire that lit the way-

_Thump. Thump._

Sweat trickled off her brow.

_Thump. Thump._

How long more? The suspense would kill her faster than anything else...

_Thump. Thump._

"This is just getting ridiculous now," Rowena commented, her voice wavering only slightly.

_Thump. Thump._

Before she caved in, a D-Wheel sped past, and a warm breeze blew as a red and gold D-Wheel skidded past, followed by a warrior in blue and gold armour. As rider and walker crossed each other, Rowena's breath caught in her throat as she glimpsed cobalt eyes through the visor of the rider's red-streaked helmet.

That moment passed quickly, before the D-Wheel's wheels skidded and rider and monster made a turn, leaving Rowena staring behind at it.

"Fudo... Ryuusei...?" she mouthed.

That cry was a statement. The hunt was on.

* * *

At the same time, in an alleyway just off the Daimon Area, powers played against one another, though the exact nature of its conflict could not be determined. Energies wound about one another, subtle pressures of darkness and light, leaving the field vaguely lit in squares of cold and warm colour.

"W- Who are you?" Erika's voice sounded small in the rush of the wave of conflagration that came from the phoenix that loomed behind her.

"G- Good question," Chase's teeth chattered from cold as frigid blue and purple and greenish power spread like crystals of ice, with the slow and relentless power of a glacier around him and the dragon. "You too?"

"I don't want this!" Erika began to sob as gold flames raged against blue wisps of mist. "I... I..."

_You wanted vengeance! _The howl echoed about the alleyway the two Duelists faced in. _So you shall have it, and I my price!_

"Ryuuga is dead!" Erika screamed. "Our deal is over!"

_Kyothys, eh? _The dragon laughed. _The Fowl of Summer rages still, I see._

_Dreigoon? _the phoenix acknowledged. _I see you finally found a host. Good, let us continue where we left off... at the great wars of Summer and Winter._

_That war is over, Kyothys. You should have sensed it._

_Indeed? The war might be over, but here we still stand. Well, Hound of Winter, will you clash swords? Or will you slink away into the night like the defeated mutt you are?_

_I'm a dragon, you overcooked chicken._

"Okay, bizarre as this whole situation is, can you both shut up and explain why we're dragged out here?" Chase interrupted them with the confidence and tiredness expected either from someone with zero self-preservation, or a smart-ass.

Dreigoon and Kyothys subsided as Erika choked back a laugh. _I see your hosts is proving relatively more stubborn. How strange, for that of cruel and merciless Winter. I would have expected that you would have already broken your host in._

_The young are fearless, _Dreigoon quietly defended. _But aside from that, I presume that you were called for another reason, since I was not aware of your presence in this realm, and you were likewise unaware of mine._

_Oh? Oh, yes... we, the Kings of Nothingness, were called._

"Thank you for coming," a voice spoke amongst the flickering shadows and the golden conflagration as a man stepped out. That lazy gentleman had almond-shaped red eyes, glowing like two setting suns. His luxurious cropped hair was the colour of milk chocolate. Short and with a masculine build, his skin was pale as milk. He had a weak chin. His wardrobe was professional, if slightly damp, with a lot of black and brown.

Behind him, a large, titanic monster loomed. It vaguely resembled a gorilla, like of a more humanoid shape, and electricity crackled about the creature that stood beside him as overhead, thunder rumbled from the overcast skies of Neo Domino.

Silently, all three humans glanced at one another.

"Good evening," the man coughed to begin. "I am Fumizuki Hakuro. As you can tell, I am like you, one of the hosts to one of the three Kings of Nothingness."

_Zerashii, eh? _The dragon scoffed.

_What a bad taste, _Kyothys the phoenix agreed. _And yet..._

"And yet you answered my summons, Dragon and Phoenix," Hakuro frowned at the two others. "My apologies for this lateness, but the nature of my proposal is something... discreet. You are aware of the conflict of spirits between two alliances, formally known as Winter and Summer, am I right?"

Silence answered.

"No matter," Hakuro nodded as the air seemed to shimmer with a wave of his arm.

Kyothys screeched. _W- What is this horrid magic? Unhand us!_

"Mound of the Bound Creator," Hakuro clarified as chains leapt from the ground to bind onto the beasts. "I understand that once upon a time this very card was used to restrain a copy of the Winged Dragon of Ra. It would be necessary for a time."

"What are you...?" Chase shivered. "Huh? The cold... it's gone..."

"The fire... it's fading," Erika stated, also in wonder.

"You have been enslaved by them for a while, I see," Hakuro observed. Beside him, Zerashii did nothing. "The Field Magic, Mound of the God-bindings. Only creatures level ten or above would be affected by its magic. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Fumizuki Hakuro, a small-time businessman, and also someone of power, I suppose. I know of you, Satonaka Erika, Chase Princeton."

"Oh, you do," Chase sourly interjected.

"How would you like to be free?" Hakuro proposed. "Free of spiritual interference, free of these two cancerous interferences that rule your lives for a contract that you do not wish for. I can give you that. With this Field Magic, even beasts like Dreigoon and Kyothys must obey you, the commander of their bonds. In exchange, help me, to free humanity from this horrible cycle of abuse and being played by the spirits."

"End the cycle...? Free...?" Erika pronounced quietly.

Chase's lips thinned. Free, free of being frozen over half the night and evasive looks from classmates. Free of the cranky, tiresome dragon and the freezing, cold power that came in the card he never asked for, that had baited and hounded when he answered that there was nothing that Dreigoon could tempt him with.

A memory stirred. _You could accept my power... Come, you have no choice if you wish to live._

_One way or another, I will die._

_Hardly. I would prefer you live, you see. I still have... ideas, as it were._

_You... what do you want?_

_In exchange? A bond to the living world. There is such a thing that many would kill for._

_I accept._

_Excellent..._ Ensuing darkness, before ice-fire razed.

Nearly a year already, and he was still here and sane, even with his odd family inheritance of spirit sight. One way or another, spirit and human had worked to something similar to a truce, if not full-on armistice. For all his threats, sadistic predilections and pronouncement not to care about his life, Chase really suspected that the crabby spirit was satisfied on some level.

Overhead, Dreigoon grunted in pain.

Then, there was the guy. Whoever he was, Fumizuki Hakuro just set his teeth on edge, something far more insidious than Shimotsuki. At the very least, Shimotsuki was blunt about her manipulation attempts, and they usually resembled a glacier; he knew it was coming somewhere even if it was going unstoppably.

_Well, at least we know there isn't any racial bias in your consideration, _the dragon snapped.

"You've been picking up on snark from me, haven't you?" Chase pointed out.

_...I am not human. Your human mannerisms are not something that can be applied to a creature as long-lived as myself... no matter how entertaining. _Moments of silence. _And you have a quaint way of focusing on the subject at hand._

By Erika, Kyothys actually gave a chirrup, like a particularly irritated pigeon.

"I tore open barriers between worlds so that you'd see clearer," Hakuro idly commented. "Let the spirits fight each other. All the more, they won't notice if we were to mount an attack. Each side would blame the other, and Summer and Winter would continue to fight... and we would take the chance. We would rally forces to fight them. With both of you, and the power of the three here, we will succeed.

A voice, a very deep, resonant voice, said, "So you are the one."

It loomed, the warrior's feet breaking the concrete floor underneath as he landed. Blue-and-gold armour glimmered in the dying gold and blue light, and the sabre and shield glimmered in their respective hands.

Beside it, the D-Wheel crashed. Casually, with practised ease and the fearlessness of not being confronted with three titanic, solid beings from the darkest parts of the shadows, or perhaps ignoring their very presence, the rider took his helmet off the reveal the features of Fudo Ryuusei.

The Chaos Soldier's presence earned hisses, growls and caws from the three great monsters.

"W- Who are you?" Hakuro demanded.

Armour creaked slightly as the Chaos Soldier loomed. "One who has served the rulers of the spirits for many centuries. And one who will continue to do so."

"My quarrel is not with you, Chaos Soldier," Hakuro answered loudly, and yet his voice trembled. "Go. Leave. Zerashii."

The titan loomed, lightning crackling overhead from its power.

"My quarrel is not with thee, elder one," the Chaos Soldier whispered, his voice resonant and huge. "Leave us."

It answered with a howl.

"Be that as it may," the huge voice said, gently and with respect, "I also have a duty. We need not be at odds this night. Depart in peace, elder one, with he who commands you."

Zerashii snarled again in that foreign tongue.

The deep voice hardened. "I seek no quarrel with thee, or thy master, elder one of the white void. Pray, do not mistake peaceful intention for weakness. Begone."

It seemed to have a really limited vocabulary when it came to repartee. It howled again. Its claws dig and rip at the ground as it hurtled forward to clash with the sabre of the Envoy of the Beginning, before it was beaten back and then, the sabre shone with light-

It disappeared. Without a sound, without a sight, one moment it was there, and the next it was not.

Hakuro laughed as behind Ryuusei, a monster loomed.

"Ryuusei!" Chase yelled as the Three-Headed Geedo struck.

There was a flash of gold-green light, like sunlight reflected from fresh spring grass, and a detonation in the air, a sound not quite a crack of thunder, not quite an explosion of fire. It was not even loud so much as it was pervasive, something felt along the whole surface of my body as much as on eardrums.

The Three Headed Geedo landed on the ground, about twenty feet away from the Black Luster Soldier. Enormous sections were missing from the front of the greenish-black gorilla-like body, including its thighs and most of the front half of its torso, plus one whole head. It was no messy wound, either; the empty chunks were limned with a chartreuse luminescence that seemed to prevent any bleeding. Even as they watched in shock, it quivered once, and then went limp.

Tiny sprouts of green flowered up from the fallen corpse over the course of a couple of seconds, leaves spreading, then budding out into wild-flowers in a riot of colours. The coating of flowering plants seemed to devour the body of the monster, modestly shrouded in a veil of flowers. It was thoroughly dead, its eyes glassy, empty, and there were flowers growing in a hole where a heart would have been in a human body.

Chase swallowed. It was one thing to know academically that your friend had botanokinesis, the ability to control plants. It was quite another to actually see that he could make plants grow inside to grow over the bodies of fallen.

There was a deep, resonant sigh. "I could have handled it, Your Majesty."

"It was faster like this, Mythran," was Ryuusei's answer. Sky-blue eyes flecked with green were clear as the red-fringed man stared at Hakuro, his expression never wavering from quiet determination. "Chase, you're here."

"Uh," the brunet wordlessly grunted. "What's with the... Chaos Soldier?"

"Long story," Ryuusei casually answered, his eyes never leaving Hakuro. "So you're the one who let them loose in the city?"

Hakuro growled, baring his even white teeth. "Who are you, bastard? Why do you have the Envoys with you?"

"My parents were married," Ryuusei flippantly replied. "And do you need to know who am I?"

_Felicitations to the King of Land and Light, _Kyothys rasped. _May your reign last many more years._

"I've only just figured it out," Ryuusei bluntly answered as he reached for his side to draw a card. "A classic, this card. Cyclone!"

Winds howled, tugging at his bangs and his clothes, as the chains shattered and the beasts howled their liberty as rain began to patter about.

Hakuro began to slowly back away from him. "W- Who are you?"

"I am known as Regulus in the Arcadia Movement," Ryuusei gave him a glance, his expression heartbreaking in its sadness. "I regret what I must do, but it is a necessity. Mythran... take him."

"N- No," Hakuro hissed as he began to flat-out run as the warrior, the dragon and the phoenix began to turn on him.

_I shall take satisfaction from him, King Summer, _Kyothys chirped as Erika shakily leaned by the side, her body shaking.

"Chase him to the ends of the earth if needed," Ryuusei's voice was implacable as the two boys watched the warrior go after Hakuro.

"No... no more killing..." Tears dripped down Erika's face.

A scuffle was heard, before Rowena ran into the scene. "What the hell?"

"Rowena... Rowena!" Erika burst into tears. "Help me! Please!"

* * *

Rex Atlas knew most of the streets of Neo Domino by memory. His Mother being a reporter and his Father a D-Wheeler by trade, meant that he also knew every short-cut possible by a D-Wheel, which also meant quite a few illegal ones. More than once, the mini Jack Atlas had been dragged to Central, only to be released quickly by a blushing Commissioner Sagiri with little more than a slap on the wrist.

He would readily admit that maybe, the Commissioner might have been rather biased, but then, he still got away with knowing most of Neo Domino's little shortcuts.

Now, he was searching through the Cubic Area, just bordering the Daimon Area when the rain had begun to fall. Even though his jacket kept the worst of the rain off, Rex was still muttering invectives about bad weather and unexpected storms.

He heard panting, and thumping footsteps before a man in a sodden brown and black suit ran out of the shadows, just skidding to a halt a few metres away from him to glance at the D-Wheel.

"Help me!" the man shouted as thumping footsteps echoed.

Rex could only blink as from behind, the shadow of the Black Luster Soldier leapt, sabre ready to swing down... and somehow, something told him that that monster was certainly not a hologram.

"What's wrong?" a pleasant voice like poisoned honey drifted. "You don't look so good."

"Y- You..." Hakuro hissed as the black-uniformed schoolgirl, her dark hair in a long scorpion braid and her blue eyes glittering. "S- Shimotsuki Setsuka..."

"Would you like help?" It was a perfectly sincere request, Rex could tell, but something was off about it.

"And end up trapped in the Movement building?" Hakuro gave a harsh laugh. "I'm not an idiot, girl. That power... that blood-ridden power..."

"Games, you mean?" she smiled. "You gamble quite a bit, Fumizuki Hakuro-san."

"A shame," a gleaming blade, serrated for hunting, appeared in his hand. "I'll just have to get your blood."

"Also, I think we've had quite a few misconceptions," the girl interrupted. "Since when did I say that I was Shimotsuki Setsuka?"

"...what?"

Frost gathered and winds howled as the Chaos Soldier leapt and a shining sword of light appeared in her hand, as the two blades cut at Hakuro. The Chaos Soldier's sabre managed to find Hakuro's vital spot, striking quickly before the girl's flashing blade could reach at it.

"To try and continue the wars between spirits is a most despicable act," the Chaos Soldier rumbled. "You have no concept of what is at stake."

"I just... I just wanted to live without it," Hakuro murmured sadly. "These cursed eyes robbed me of a life... Diana..."

"Just because you can see spirits doesn't mean that you need involve yourself into that world," footsteps echoed as the real Setsuka strolled up to check. "He still has a pulse. Our ride will be arriving shortly."

Rex blinked. "There are two of you?"

"Don't be an idiot," the first girl snorted as she undid her braid, her dark locks fluttering out behind her to reveal Michiru.

"How do you say it...?" Setsuka mused. "In the dark all cats are black. In the dark, one black-clothed girl with black braided hair looks very much like another. Although, Michiru, that was a killing strike."

"The Arcadia Movement gave me two ways to use this weapon," Michiru absently licked the blood off her blade before it shimmered into nothingness. "I'm just putting what I know into practice."

Rex felt sick. "You mean, you would've...?"

Michiru turned the full force of her glare upon him. "Suck it up, Atlas. He attacked me first."

"Much as I would love to stay and debate, Rex Atlas, I would have to move him," Setsuka murmured quietly as a black car wheeled up and an albino boy stepped out of it. "Good timing, Justin."

The boy's eyes travelled from the regal girl to the unconscious man to the monster, and stopped on the monster. "The stars proclaim that he will die tonight."

"I'm... not going..." the man coughed, now barely awake.

"I applaud your determination, but I fear that Justin's assessment is quite correct," Setsuka noted. "It comes for you, as my mother came for that which you owed her."

Hakuro's hate-filled gaze transferred to her. "We are watching you. You walk in shadows and one day you will slip and fall. And we will bring you down to us."

"One day," Setsuka quietly agreed. "But not today. Not tomorrow. But one day, in the long future, when I have forgotten you, and you will merely be one face amongst many."

In that final second, rage and horrified realisation condensed, flashing through his eyes. There was a flare of ugly energies, a flash of unholy purplish light around him, and he spoke words that rang in echoes out of proportion to their volume. "Die _alone._"

Bone snapped.

"Well, that was quite the mood-killer," Setsuka remarked. "Come along now. We've got two Duelists to pick up."

* * *

The last of dinner came out into the toilet bowl, but Ryuusei just stared blankly into the messy, watery contents before he clicked the flush. Rinsing his hands and mouth out at the sink, there was a pause as he regarded the door, currently his only barrier between the outside world and the relatively clean washroom.

By the side, the shadow of Marguerite hovered. "You are not well."

"I just killed something," he mumbled. "No one's going to be well after that."

"It would not be the first time something had died by your hand, Ryuusei," Marguerite murmured. "Nor will it be the last. You have carried out these... things for the Cold Queen, facilitated them. You have complicity."

Ryuusei chose not to answer.

"Not to mention, the others that you have unwittingly killed in your wake," Marguerite continued.

"I haven't done that!" Ryuusei retaliated.

Marguerite's eyes looked sad. "You will."

Ryuusei just sighed as he got out, into the relatively clean apartment Erika seemed to share with her team-mate Rowena. How the two had been dragged into this place, Ryuusei still did not want to know. It was fairly comfortable, if slightly run-down, with an air of second-hand that indicated that this was a fairly well-worn apartment. Even in a growing city like Neo Domino, the price would have been enough to warrant a few flat-mates, Ryuusei guessed.

"What was that about?" a quiet voice demanded. He looked at the asker, Rowena, and Chase and Erika huddled in separate piles on the chaise lounge. The brunet looked awkwardly pale, paler than normal, while quiet tears still rolled down Erika's cheeks.

"I'm... not too sure," Ryuusei confessed. "Chase?"

"Rei woke me up, dragged me to a slug-fest with that woman's phoenix," Chase grumbled. "Can we go now?"

"Erika?" Rowena turned to the woman.

"I... that monster..." Erika hung her head. "I... I didn't know about Ryuuga... I wanted to know. Then, that... that monster gave me an offer. I would give it a link, and that monster... that monster would destroy whatever made Ryuuga the way he was. I... I didn't want to kill anyone, honest..."

"That's bad," Marguerite whispered quietly. "Things given by right of bargain cannot be exchanged."

"You knew what was going on," Rowena turned onto Ryuusei, her expression fierce. "I saw you, with that Chaos Soldier. That... that wasn't just a hologram, was it?"

"...no," Ryuusei quietly answered.

Chase looked up. "That was the real Envoy of the Beginning?"

"Yeah," Ryuusei flatly replied.

"And you commanded it," Rowena's expression turned into flat defiance. "It went after that guy."

"...do you believe in spirits?" Ryuusei posed.

"I... don't know," Rowena confirmed. "What, you're a medium or something? 'Cause I don't think a medium could make that mess. A Psychic Duelist, maybe, but are you claiming to be a medium?"

"Then it doesn't matter," Ryuusei responded before Chase could open his mouth as a polite knock came upon the door.

Rowena frowned as she went to the entrance. "Who is it at this time of the- Shimotsuki-san?"

"Good evening, Rowena Cortez," the melodiously cold voice of Shimotsuki Setsuka drifted in. "I believe you have two agents of the Movement in your apartment, Cortez-san. Please, allow us to take them back to their homes."

"Shimotsuki?" both of them stood up, moving to the door where Rowena was arguing with the calm girl past a chained door.

"You owe me a few answers!" Rowena slammed the door open, the chains jangling in silent invitation as Ryuusei and Chase got their shoes and stepped out. "Now tell me, what was that crazy thing?"

Setsuka regarded the older caramel-haired woman with amusement, Ryuusei hanging back only slightly. "There is a price for such knowledge. Perhaps you should begin by asking your friend why she had made such an unwise deal with things she does not know."

Behind Rowena, the sounds of Erika crying echoed louder.

"Don't screw with me!" Rowena defended. "You have the answers, don't you?"

"But, the costs of such an answer outweighs the benefits of giving them," Setsuka evenly replied. "Come, Ryuusei."

"You owe me them!" Rowena shouted.

"I owe you nothing, Rowena Cortez, and it is you who owe me everything, including how to control your power to slip in and out of minds," Setsuka evenly pointed out. "You left the Arcadia Movement, and you are paying back your loans. It is in fact, you who owe me. Do not meddle in affairs that do not concern you."

The two psychics left, leaving the woman steaming behind.

"Is that a good idea?" Ryuusei pressed Setsuka as they went out. Chase was well enough to ride, and Rex was there as well with a pale-faced Youkai, riding pillion behind Chase and waiting for Ryuusei.

"Satonaka Erika deserved everything coming for her, making such an open-ended deal with spirits," Setsuka murmured.

"Isn't there... any way we could help her?" Ryuusei asked.

"If it were any other spirit, trading a baby would be the standard clause," Ryuusei paused to stare at her answer. "However, the spirit in question has no need for one."

"I... see..." Ryuusei deflated. "And the man?"

It was Setsuka's turn to pause in her tracks, as Michiru exited the car to lead her in. "I have taken the time to explain to him the error of his ways."

The car drove off, leaving Ryuusei distinctly more peeved in her wake.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	44. XXXIX: Cold Enchanter

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XXXIX: Cold Enchanter**

_From the southern hilltop, wild green and golden light spilled, falling over the landscape like a translucent garden, vines of green, golden flowers, flashes of other colours spread through them, clawing at the gentle ground, anchored here and there at points of light so vibrant and bright, like a birthing star for each. From the other side, cold blue and purple and greenish power spread like crystals of ice, with the slow and relentless power of a glacier, pressing ahead in some places, melted back in others, especially strong around the valley's winding rivers. _

_The conflict of energies both wound back to the hilltops themselves, to points of light like small suns. Just barely, the shadows of solid beings within could be glimpsed, and even those were an overwhelming presence. One was a sense of warmth, choking heat, so much breath was impossible, that it pressed into him and set him aflame. The other was of cold, horrible and absolute, winding cold limbs around, stealing away my strength. Those presences flooded through, sudden beauty, power so terrifying and exhilarating and awesome that he fell to his knees and sobbed._

_Those powers played against one another – that was clearly apparent, though not the exact nature of the conflict. Energies wound about one another, subtle pressures of dark and light. Fields of red and gold and bright green, stood against empty, dead blocks of blue, purple, and pale white. A pattern had formed in them, a structure to the conflict that was not wholly complete. Most of a chessboard. _

_Only at the centre was the pattern broken, a solid area of Summer's power in green and gold around the Stone Table, while Winter's dark, crystalline ice slowly pressed closer, somehow in time with the almost undetectable motion of the stars overhead._

"_We are power now, can you not see!" the battle was raging. "Winter sweeps the land as the epilogue begins-"_

_He was speaking, words that were not his own... __"__Glorious sun, shine your light, and your flames sweep the night-"_

_Red splashed against white, the clash of forces cancelling out in a sea of pink, then blue and gold turned green fire soon enough._

"_Oh," that same voice murmured, now tinged with sadness. "What have you gotten yourself into...?"_

Ryuusei awoke. "What was that?!"

Marguerite sat quietly by the window-seat. Beside her, the Dreamsprite slept the sleep of spirits, unknowing and peaceful. "Of what? A nightmare?"

"I saw... a valley, seething with power," Ryuusei explained. "Cold against warm, light against dark-"

"The valley of the Grasslands," Marguerite mused. "The Queens call it forth when the Courts desire to spill blood. I have not thought of it... not for a long time."

"They... create it?" Ryuusei looked askance at her.

"Of course. They are the Queens. Or the Queens were. Now, they _are_ the rulers."

Ryuusei looked down. "I... people, Summer, they keep expecting me to have power. Exactly what kind of power am I supposed to have?"

Marguerite mused, a slender finger twirling her staff about one end. "Every ounce of strength I could have summoned would have been no more than a flickering spark beside either ruler of Summer or Winter. Power that had existed since the dawn of life, and would until its end. Power that had cowed mortals into abject worship and terror before. It would be power that weighs much, that only those of great will may temper, a mantle that chooses by the hand of fate."

"But it corrupts," he whispered.

"That, of course," Marguerite laughed. "And I wonder, sometimes, about why you claim such power. Perhaps it is as well, that you are... naïve. Weak."

"Gee, thanks," Ryuusei muttered.

"A strong man eventually loses all respect for power," Marguerite corrected. "But a weak man, he knows the effort placed into claiming power, there is respect for power evident behind his actions and choices, because the weak know. They know that power allows them choices, to decide their fate. That is why any who do not have power or freedom wants it."

"So do you?" Ryuusei posed.

"I have power, and as I age, I shall have more," Marguerite laughed, before her expression grew serious. "Was it necessary, calling upon the aid of the Envoys? They serve all of creation, and not merely just you and Queen Winter."

"I am the one who is supposed to rule," the boy sighed. "And they are forgetting. The sign of Chaos Soldier is a warning, you told me."

"And following that?" she questioned. "For all the ways of spirits, we are still beings subject to power plays and exchanges."

"Then we'll just have to find a way to win," Ryuusei muttered. "I mean, this gig is pretty permanent, isn't it? So doesn't it mean that they have to listen to me?"

Marguerite considered, a small smile on her lips. "Very good. Yet, you must know that having the cooperation of the court is something important. There are many who have overthrown their rulers as easily as they have assisted their rulers."

A companionable silence followed her words.

"There is much you are worried about," Marguerite studied. "And yet you do not vocalise it."

"There isn't a point," Ryuusei simply answered. "They will settle themselves sooner or later."

The Witch of the Time Flower gave a short laugh, her scent scattering for the coming autumn winds. "Spoken like the ruler of Summer, indeed. Perhaps, you might not be the ruler they want... but the one that they need."

* * *

"Can I give you a ride?"

It had sounded like a perfectly sincere offer, but Takeshi slowly began to back away from the black car and its equally dangerous passenger. "Alexianna will be riding with me to school, sorry."

Alexianna blinked. "What's wrong, Takeshi? I mean, she-"

"Lexy," Takeshi's voice was calm, despite one of his hands having curled into a fist. "Please tell Nee-chan and our guests that we had a surprise visitor and we're not buying."

Now the French girl looked pissed. "What-?"

"He's right, Alexianna," Setsuka lightly murmured, still in her car. "Please, by all means, inform Kaname-san that I was here to enquire about her continued membership in the Arcadia Movement."

"O- Oh..." Alexianna slowly backed into the apartment, leaving Takeshi to glare at the clearly unwelcome visitor.

"It looks like it's going to rain," Setsuka commented offhand. "Are you quite sure?"

"If I take your ride, I'll have to leave the Valhallander here," Takeshi's reply was short. "Get to the point, Shimotsuki. I don't want mind games today."

"Very well," Setsuka primly rearranged her hands on her lap. "I know about Abel Kinsman and Miyagi Avalon. I know that Team Ragnarok is now out of commission, and you are the sole member left standing."

"I... already know," Takeshi scowled.

"What you don't know, is that without two out of three of the Aesir wielded, the balance of the worlds becomes more precarious," Setsuka murmured. "I believe that they are a portent."

"Yeah, I knew that," Takeshi muttered. "So, what are you and... the other one going to do? Or are you just going to leave it to me to fix?"

"There are rats in the Arcadia Movement," Setsuka gave a small smile. "When I find them, I shall take the time to _slowly_ explain to them the error of their ways. Until that time, try to find a new team and continue in the Stygian Dirge. Your... continued participation would be rendered even more vital in the coming days. I suppose now then, that all the pertinent facts are covered. Good day, Ishihara Takeshi."

As the car slowly drove away, Takeshi was left with the strangest feeling that he had just barely gotten away with his life.

"The engine will stall at this rate, Missy," Nakamura offered from the driver's seat as the temperature plummeted.

"I know," Setsuka sighed as she began to reign in her power. "I wonder if they actually got what I was asking..."

"But, Setsuka," Beside her, Michiru complained. "We haven't solved the problem of the old man yet! How am I supposed to make him tell me where's Mummy?"

"I told you, just ask," Setsuka airily replied. "But whether you will get an answer you want... well, that is a different story."

"What?" Michiru's face screwed up as she thought.

Before Setsuka could answer, there was a loud honking, and all three occupants turned to look at the dark-green D-Wheel beside them on the highway.

"What does he want?" Michiru commented as the dash began to rotate.

_Field Magic, Speed World Two – Dual Magic, set on.  
Lane Selection, searching for optimum, usable lane. Submitting duel lane to central.  
Authorisation! _

"Adrian Rodriguez," Setsuka growled as a screen slid out of the driver's seat to open up before her, revealing the standard card zones and a small screen by which she faced her impromptu opponent.

"_Yo, little girl,_" the D-Wheeler greeted. "_How 'bout a Riding Duel?_"

"Today is a school day, you know."

"_Shame. I have a few words for you from someone._"

"Oh?"

"_Kevin Dunames sends his apology, and hopes that his death appeases you,_" Adrian scowled as the Duel lane barriers slotted out to isolate them over the highways that stretched the expanse of Neo Domino City. "_You killed him_."

"Strange. I did not know that he was dead until you told me," Setsuka answered. "So he is dead, and he sends you to tell me his last words. I see you finally managed to get back into the human world."

"_Don't screw around with me!_" Adrian yelled. "_We'll Duel, in the Field Spell that's going to be used in the Stygian Dirge, where Spells can be used as well as Speed Spells, Speed World Two – Dual Magic!_"

"I see," Setsuka murmured. "Then I shall oblige you. However, by the end of it... don't blame me for any accidents you might have."

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Adrian: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Setsuka: LP 8000, SPC: 0

"_My turn, draw!_" Adrian called. "_I'll summon Oshaleon [1400/800] in attack mode! I'll then set two cards and end my turn._"

"Draw," Setsuka answered within the car as she studied the brightly coloured frog. "Well, since you asked so kindly for the Dual Magic field..." Setsuka glanced at her hand. "I summon Defender of the Ice Barrier [200/1600] to the field. Then, I activate the quick-play Spell, Twin Pillars of Ice!"

"What?" Adrian clung onto his bike as two pillars of solid crystalline ice appeared by either side of the black car and the ice-armoured fox. "This is totally unfair... or not..."

"Twin Pillars of Ice will remain on the field as a Continuous Spell, with two Ice Pillar Counters," Setsuka elaborated. "Now, I activate the Spell, Soul-Infusing Sculptor. By removing one Ice Pillar Token from a Twin Pillars of Ice I control, I can select Defender, and special summon an Ice Pillar Token [0/0] to the field. The name of the Token is treated as the same as the selected monster, that is, Defender of the Ice Barrier. I'll then activate the Continuous Spell, Curtain of Hail, then I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Adrian declared. "Damn, what a field... especially Curtain of Hail. With that card out, Defender and the Ice Pillar Token can't be destroyed, period. But... Oshaleon, attack Defender!"

"Trap card, Dimension Wall," Setsuka added.

"What?" Adrian snarled as the frog disappeared only to bite him behind.

Adrian: LP 8000 → LP 6800, SPC: 2

Setsuka: LP 8000, SPC: 2

"Well, Viper-san?" Setsuka enquired.

Adrian did not bother to ask how she knew his nickname. "Turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka plainly studied her hand. "I'll move Defender and the Ice Pillar Token to defence mode, and then end my turn. I set a card, turn end."

"Trying to defend?" Adrian growled. "Draw! I summon Reptilianne Gorgon [1400/1400] to the field! Now, I activate the Continuous Spell, Attack Pheromones! Reptilianne Gorgon, attack Defender of the Ice Barrier!"

"Trap activate, Inverse Universe," Setsuka declared. "All monsters on the field switch attack and defence permanently as long as they remain on the field [1400/800 → 800/1400] [1400/1400 → 1400/1400] [200/1600 → 1600/200]. Furthermore, combined with Defender's effect, no monster with attack equal or above Defender's current defence of two hundred may attack."

"Shit!" Adrian swore colourfully. "Turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka hardly seemed disturbed. "I'll move Defender to attack mode. Now, let's see... I end my turn."

"Draw!" Adrian roared. "Damn... I summon Reptilianne Naga [0/0] in attack mode. Now, Naga, attack Defender of the Ice Barrier!"

"Activate the effect of Twin Pillars of Ice, I remove one Ice Pillar Counter to negate the attack," Setsuka declared as the remaining one pillar shattered to form a barrier of diamond-dust between the Naga and the monsters. "Twin Pillars of Ice is destroyed due to no Ice Pillar Counters remaining."

"Turn end," Adrian scowled. "What a terrifying combo... Curtain of Hail to protect her monsters, Twin Pillars of Ice to defend any attacks, and Defender and the Ice Pillar Tokens lock down any attacks from monsters... but, they're defensive strategies. They can't last forever... so, she's buying time?"

"Draw," Setsuka shortly replied. "I play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton, to draw two cards in exchange for sending one monster to the graveyard. Then I play the spell, Medallion of the Ice Barrier, to pull General Gantala of the Ice Barrier. I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600], and use his effect to send Gantala to the grave and draw a card. I set two cards, turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Adrian called as they sped into a completely open highway. "Reptilianne Naga, attack Defender of the Ice Barrier!"

"Are you sure that's alright?" Setsuka slyly murmured.

"I'll take that chance!" Adrian snarled in reply. "Go, Naga!"

Adrian: LP 6800 → LP 5200, SPC: 8

Setsuka: LP 8000, SPC: 8

"But, that changes nothing," Setsuka observed. "I still retain the upper hand, even though Defender [1600/200 → 0/200] was turned to stone. Defender's effect remains in place."

Adrian scoffed as his Naga was bounced back to his field. "That wasn't my aim. Now, to special summon this monster by sacrificing two monsters with zero attack power from anywhere on the field... including your monsters! The king of the Nagas, arise from the times of strife you reigned! I offer you the blood of the enemy! Descend, Reptilianne Vaskii [2600/0]!"

The half-snake monster that appeared wore a gold crown upon its head, and carried a lotus in one hand.

"You have a lot to answer for, Shimotsuki Setsuka," Adrian retaliated. "That guy, Kevin Dunames... he truly regretted whatever he did. Yet you killed him for it! Don't you regret? He died as an apology to you! So, why? Why did you leave him there to die alone? Answer me, Shimotsuki Setsuka!"

"I have no need to answer you," Setsuka's face set, cold and beautiful. "I have explained to Kevin Dunames the error of his ways. It is not my fault that he chose the coward's way."

"The... coward's way...?" Adrian's mouth went dry.

"I gave him a choice, to atone for his sins," Setsuka coldly answered. "Either die as atonement, or suffer forever within the clutches of Winter. He chose."

"Of course no one is going to choose like that!" Adrian scolded.

"He completely lost the will to live, and chose to die, and therefore eliminating any chance at further atonement that he could have done," Setsuka further explained. "An act like that I cannot condone. People such as Kevin Dunames like that did not fight to live, they did not have the strongest impulse of the spirit. That is why they died. It is still your turn, Adrian Rodriguez."

"T- Turn end," Adrian stuttered, utterly revolted. "You killed him... because of that sort of reason?"

"No," Setsuka murmured. "I did not kill him. He died of the completely natural cause of exsanguination. Now, I draw." _Those two cards must be Traps that benefit an all-Reptile strategy. But, when Dimension Wall was triggered, and just now when he was attack with Reptilianne Naga, he didn't move to activate them, so cards like Damage = Reptile are eliminated. What else... Offering to the Snake Deity can be eliminated as well, since otherwise he would have used it to get rid of Curtain of Hail and Defender. So, they must be placed to respond to something I haven't done throughout the Duel... such as attacking, or destroying monsters. Snake Whistle, Viper's Grudge, maybe even Mirror Force... or maybe they're graveyard recursion cards, or cards that lock down summons. Right now, my priority should be Reptilianne Naga, which cannot be destroyed by battle. Not to mention, that Oshaleon..._

"I summon Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier [1500/800]!" Setsuka called. "Now, I tribute him to destroy Oshaleon, and that allows me to add an Ice Barrier monster from deck to hand, such as Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier. I discard Secret Guards per the effect of Strategist to draw another card. Then, I'll use the effect of Speed World Two – Dual Magic by removing seven Speed Counters to draw a card."

"Two cards..." Adrian hissed.

"Activate Trap, Call of the Haunted, I special summon Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] to the field, and then tribute him to special summon the tuner monster, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0]," she declared as the monster appeared, wielding two swords. "Tuning, level four Strategist to level two Cryomancer! Amidst the howling winds of winter, the roar of the tiger king echoes. Synchro Summon! Ruler of the icy plains, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!"

With a roar and a bound, the magnificent tiger [2000/1400] ran to keep up with the car and the D-Wheel.

"I set two cards. Then, I activate the effect of Dewloren. I bounce Curtain of Hail, Call of the Haunted and my remaining two set cards to increase his attack by five hundred attack points per card until the end phase," Setsuka declared as Dewloren glowed [2000/1400 → 4000/1400].

"Huh?" Adrian gaped.

"Activate the card, Heavy Storm!" Setsuka called as winds blew past them on the highway, and all of Adrian's cards shattered.

"No way!" Adrian yelled. "My cards!"

"With that, I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn, and revive General Gantala of the Ice Barrier [2700/2000]," Setsuka declared as the warrior appeared. "Battle. Dewloren, attack Vaskii. Gantala, attack the Gorgon."

Adrian: LP 5200 → LP 2600 → LP 1300, SPC: 9

Setsuka: LP 8000, SPC: 2

"End phase, Gantala revives Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0] to the field, turn end with two set cards." Setsuka briskly continued.

"Draw," Adrian gravely answered. "One of those is Call of the Haunted, I can tell... but right now... I set a card, turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka announced. "I play Call of the Haunted to revive Prior, and then tribute Prior for Strategist again. I discard Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier to draw another card. Now, tuning, level four Strategist to level two Cryomancer. The chill of frost spread over the land, the arching spear of the lost people. Synchro Summon, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Wings spread, the field chilled over as the serpentine monster [2300/1400] appeared.

"I bounce the other set card and Call of the Haunted once more with Dewloren [2000/1400 → 3000/1400]," Setsuka called. "Now, I activate the effect of Brionac. By discarding two cards in my hand, I bounce Reptilianne Naga and your set card."

"Damn!" Adrian swore.

"You're wide open," Setsuka indicated. "Dewloren, finish this!"

The tiger roared, frost covering the ground for a moment before the blast hit Adrian.

Adrian: LP 1300 → LP 0, SPC: 9

Setsuka: LP 8000, SPC: 3

"This is your second complete loss to me, Adrian Rodriguez," Setsuka tapped the screen with the tip of one finger as Adrian spun out of control. "I wonder, if you truly have that will to do what is necessary. Say, I'll give you a hint. Dunames died for love."

"Love?" Adrian echoed numbly as his D-Wheel began to brake and the car stopped as well.

"So many terrible things are done for love. For love will men mutilate themselves and murder rivals. For love will even a peaceful man go to war. For love, man will destroy himself, and that right willingly," Setsuka muttered. "I would advise you, do not interfere in matters that you do not understand."

"What?"

"I warned you," the car started up again. "The door to darkness has opened..."

The vehicle glided away, leaving a disconcerting feeling behind once more as the blares of a horn sounded...

_Crash._

The blares continued to ring in Adrian's ear, as he watched the green car narrowly hit where he had been standing. Away from him, the black car, the ride of the Cold Queen, was peeling away...

"Oi, you okay?"

* * *

"You know about it, right?"

Ryuusei paused at that question aimed at him by the disarmingly pretty woman. "What? How did you get into the campus?"

"Don't joke with me," Rowena scowled at him. "I asked the guard nicely. After all, what would a harmless beauty like myself have with a school?"

"I can think of a lot of things," Ryuusei merely replied.

"Tell you what," Rowena smirked as she grabbed onto her DuelDisk, which was black and green. "If you win, I'll let you off. If not, then you'll tell me how to solve Erika's case, okay?"

"I don't know," Ryuusei insisted. "I'm about as confused as you are."

"Is that so?" the remark drifted from the side as both of them turned to regard the albino Ra Yellow boy sitting cross-legged across. "Well, all move by the plans of the stars."

"Huh?" Rowena crossed her arms as she regarded the boy. "It's none of your business."

"Fudo Ryuusei, the son of Fudo Yusei," the boy remarked. "Or should I say... monarch of the Summer?"

"H- How do you know that?" Ryuusei demanded.

"It's a simple answer, but it looks like you're pretty involved," the boy shook his head. "Oi, woman. I'll duel you. If you win, I'll give you the answers you need."

"Very well," Rowena growled as she unfolded her DuelDisk, watching as the boy pulled out his own. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Justin Aquila, at your service," Justin smirked. "And you, miss?"

"Rowena Cortez," Rowena warily replied.

"Duel!"

Rowena: LP 8000

Justin: LP 8000

"Ladies first," Rowena mockingly said. "Draw! I summon Queen's Knight [1500/1600] to the field."

"A suitable monster," Justin nodded as the red-armoured warrior appeared on the field.

"I'll then equip her with the equip spell, Noble Arms – Caliburn, increasing her attack power by five hundred [1500/1600 → 2000/1600]," Rowena continued as the knight's sword changed. "Once per turn, I can use the effect of Caliburn to gain nine hundred life points. I'll then set two cards and end my turn."

Rowena: LP 8000 → LP 8900

Justin: LP 8000

"Very well, draw," Justin slowly looked at his hand. "As you control a monster and I do not, I can special summon Constellar Schet [100/1600] to the field."

"A monster with a Cyber Dragon effect?" Rowena cursed as the imp-like creature appeared, holding a large water jug.

"Then, I tribute Schet to summon Constellar Virgo [2300/1600] to my field," Justin tonelessly continued as the winged creature appeared.

"Constellars?" Rowena echoed as another monster appeared, this one larger, also similarly armoured in light colours and silver-gold, with wings like an angel. "Trap activate, Bottomless Trap Hole! Now your Virgo is destroyed and banished!"

"However, the effect of Virgo continues," Justin tonelessly continued. "I will special summon Constellar Zubeneschamali [2100/1400] from my deck to the field."

"Zu- what?" Rowena blinked as the silver-armoured monster appeared.

"Call him Beta Librae, a star of the constellation Libra," Justin clarified. "The effect of Zubeneschamali activates, when normal or special summoned I can add another Constellar monster from deck to hand. I choose Constellar Kaust. With that done, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Rowena called. "Now, I summon King's Knight [1600/1400]! And now, when I control Queen's Knight and summon King's Knight, I can special summon from my deck Jack's Knight [1900/1000]!"

"Poker Knights?" Justin archly murmured. "No one plays that any- unless-!"

"Let's leave it to fate, shall we!" Rowena smirked. "I gain nine hundred life points by the effect of Caliburn. Now, I special summon from my hand Noble Knight Gawayn [1900/500] in defence mode, because I control a Light Attribute Normal monster. Creating an overlay network with Gawayn, Queen's Knight and King's Knight, Exceed summon, Heroic Champion – Kusanagi [2500/2400]!"

Waving a slim katana in place, the armoured warrior took a ready stance.

Rowena smirked. "Battle, Heroic Champion Kusanagi attacks that monster!"

Justin did not flinch as his monster was struck down.

Justin: LP 8000 → LP 7600

Rowena: LP 8900 → LP 9800

"Jack's Knight, direct attack!" Rowena ordered.

"Trap card, Magical Cylinder!" Justin retaliated.

"The effect of Kusanagi activates!" Rowena rebutted. "By detaching one Exceed material from Kusanagi, I can negate the activation of one trap card during either player's turn, destroy that trap, and then Kusanagi gains five hundred attack power [2500/2400 → 3000/2400]! Jack's Knight, continue!"

Justin: LP 7600 → LP 5700

Rowena: LP 9800

"Turn end," Rowena smirked.

"Draw!" Justin called. "I summon Constellar Sombres [1550/1600] to the field. Activating the effect of Sombres, by banishing Schet in the graveyard to add Zubeneschamali from the graveyard to my hand. When this effect is activated, I can normal summon another Constellar monster this turn, such as Constellar Kaust [1800/700]."

"Two level four monsters... you're going for a rank four monster?" Rowena exclaimed as she stared at the other winged humanoid and the centaur-like warrior. "Sagittarius..."

"Stars, no," Justin airily dismissed. "Activating the effect of Kaust, up to twice per turn I can increase or decrease the level of a Constellar monster on the field by one. By choosing Kaust itself and Sombres, I increase their levels to five each. Activating the Continuous Spell, Constellar Star Chart. Now, overlay level five Kaust and level five Sombres, Exceed summon, Constellar Pleiades [2500/1500]!"

Rowena grimaced as the shining warrior appeared. "But... I have the stronger monster, Kusanagi."

"When a Constellar Exceed monster is special summoned to my field, once per turn Constellar Star Chart allows me to draw a card," Justin drew. "And, now, for the effect. Once per turn, Pleiades can detach one Exceed material to bounce a card back to your hand, and I choose Kusanagi!"

Rowena cursed as her warrior disappeared.

"Activate the trap, Call of the Haunted, to revive Kaust," Justin continued. "Now, Pleiades, attack Jack's Knight with Rise of the Seven Sisters!"

Rowena: LP 9800 → LP 9200

Justin: LP 5700

"Kaust, direct attack with the Bow of Chiron!" Justin continued as Rowena doubled over from being shot by the monster archer.

Rowena: LP 9200 → LP 7400

Justin: LP 5700

"I'll set a card, turn end," Justin finished.

"Draw!" Rowena called. "I activate the Spell, Trade-In, to discard a level eight monster and draw two cards. Then, I summon Valkyrie Knight [1900/1200] to the field. Valkyrie Knight, attack that Constellar Kaust!"

"Trap activate, Magic Cylinder," Justin murmured, with some vindication as Valkyrie Knight stopped in her tracks to slash Rowena.

Rowena: LP 7400 → LP 5500

Justin: LP 5700

"Turn end," Rowena grimaced.

"Draw," Justin murmured. "Now, I activate the effect of Pleiades to bounce your set card to your hand."

Rowena scowled as she took back her Mirror Force.

"During the turn Constellar Sombres was sent to the grave, I can summon a Constellar monster with one less tribute," Justin continued. "And I choose Constellar Rescha [2200/1200]. When Rescha is summoned, I can special summon in face up defence mode another Constellar monster from my hand, and I choose Constellar Zubeneschamali [2100/1400]. Zubeneschamali allows me to search out another Constellar monster, such as Constellar Leonis. Using the effect of Kaust to turn Zubeneschamali into a level six monster. Constructing an overlay network of level six Zubeneschamali and level six Rescha! Come, my strongest monster, Constellar Ptolemys Messier 7 [2700/2000]!"

"W- What is that?" Rowena stepped back, and even Ryuusei jumped to his feet at the oppressive aura the monster seemed to give off.

"Your end," Justin intoned. "I draw a card by the effect of Constellar Star Chart, and then I activate the effect of Messier 7, by detaching one material to allow him to bounce a card from field or graveyard to the owner's hand. I choose Valkyrie Knight!"

"Then... my Knight's effect can't activate..." Rowena realized belatedly.

"Battle, Constellar Ptolemys Messier 7, Pleiades, Kaust!" Justin called. "Direct attack."

Rowena: LP 5500 → LP 0

Justin: LP 5700

"Damn..." Rowena staggered to her feet. "And I had an early lead too- it's still around?"

"Duel spirit..." Ryuusei backed slightly, before moving to defend Rowena. "Who do you work for? Who sent you?"

"I doubt that anyone could send the messengers of the stars," Marguerite intervened, staff out. "Or that anyone could command them, anyway."

"Sorciere de Fleur," Justin nodded in acknowledgement.

"You can see me?" Marguerite looked taken aback.

"Of course... Sombres has told me all about you," Justin nodded. "The servitor to Titania, known as the Leanansidhe of old. So that boy's your target, right?"

"Leanansidhe?" Ryuusei echoed in confusion. "What is he talking about?"

"The conflict of Summer and Winter had always been told in the form of your fairy tales," Marguerite defended. "Once upon a time, a long time ago, Titania bade me to bless several musicians with inspirations. Going by the law of equivalent exchanges, they lived short but fulfilling lives."

"Oh," Ryuusei muttered. "So... Justin-san? Why did you challenge Rowena-san?"

"It's doesn't matter to you!" Rowena yelled. "I'll just have to pound the answer out of this idiot!"

"Fudo Ryuusei... I have words from the Sacred who live amongst the Higher Planes," Justin echoed. "Will you listen?"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	45. XL: Prominence Knight

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XL: Prominence Knight**

"That was not human," Adrian hotly protested in the backroom where Koichi had managed to manhandle him into nearby. The black-haired man then hissed as a wad of cotton soaked in alcohol touched a scrape. "That was a scary, scary monster disguised as a human. No, scratch that, it was the scary kid with all the powers in the Twilight Zone."

"You've said that before," Satoshi dryly replied as he pulled out a roll of bandages. "Anyway, thank you, erm...?"

"Yamamoto Koichi," Koichi muttered. "I'm guessing that you have a grudge against Setsuka?"

This earned him stares and, in Adrian's case, a snort. "When did you get so chummy with her?"

"Long story," Koichi nodded to Satoshi. "You must be Shinamori. Kaido mentioned you."

"He did?" Satoshi echoed.

"If mentioned you, in terms of 'a bastard that keeps running to who knows where', then yes."

"Okay, I believe you," Satoshi nodded, as if that settled everything. "Back to the conversation, overt threats are not the method of Shimotsuki Setsuka."

"Agreed," Koichi nodded. "Covert references, maybe mentions of the National Tax Agency or HM Revenue and Customs, things like that. Something like watching, waiting, finding every one of the family, and then teaching them _how to play silly buggers_. The car was... just gauche."

Both of them stared at him. Koichi just slowly sipped the water served up.

"True," Satoshi nodded. "What do you think?"

"Possession," Koichi automatically answered.

Satoshi began laughing. "Possession? Shimotsuki Setsuka? No, _really_?"

"I can't imagine," Adrian muttered, echoes of snakes hissing around him.

Koichi cocked his head. "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes?"

"You can see her?"

"Yes, I run a detective agency mainly on my ability to communicate with spirits, yes, I can see her." Koichi nodded. "Are you guys planning to do something about Setsuka?"

"Yes," Satoshi admitted. "But... we're one guy short for the Stygian Dirge."

"Count me in."

"What? But-"

Koichi held up a hand. "There is something seriously wrong going on with Setsuka. I know that Fudo Ryuusei might be doing something, but it might be too late. Shinamori, I think you want to protect Kaido. Right now, I have someone I wish to protect as well, but both of them are still in the Arcadia Movement. Take it that I'm begging you. Please."

"Hold on..." Adrian peered at him. "You have a professional license. I remember, the guy who whooped the examiner using a Cloudian deck."

"Er, yes?" Koichi shook his head. "Either way, I need to get to Tsugare before Setsuka can do anything else, because he's at risk. I won't leave him at the mercy of anyone else again."

Adrian grinned at the Fire Duelist, who just groaned. "Fine, you both win. Welcome to Team Conflagration."

* * *

Far away from the rest, Tsugare had to stop his D-Wheel to sneeze. "Heh... it's not even pollen season now... it's not cold."

The green-painted console of his D-Wheel activated. "_Oi, you okay?_"

"I'm alright, Kasai," Tsugare nodded to the grinning man on the other end. "Just a chill."

"_Huh? What're you talking about, it's sweltering!_"

"I can tell," Tsugare muttered as a black D-Wheel skidded up.

"Oi!" the dark-suited rider took off her helmet to show a shock of brown and a scowl that reached to the battle lust in her eyes. "This is our slot!"

"_Oh, come on..._" another voice muttered from Tsugare's console.

"Wanna bet?" Tsugare smirked.

"Let's do this the usual way," the female D-Wheeler grinned. "Anna Shiloh. You the girly cross-dresser?"

"It was only one time!" Tsugare hotly protested. "Misawa Tsugare!"

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Tsugare: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Anna: LP 8000, SPC: 0

"I'll start, draw!" Tsugare announced. "I'll summon Naturia Beans [100/1200] in attack mode!" A giant green bean appeared on the field. "With that, I activate One for One to special summon Naturia Mosquito [200/300] from my deck to the field. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Anna called. "Well, I'll special summon Vice Dragon [2000/2400 → 1000/1200] from my hand!"

"Crap," Tsugare swore as the infamous dragon appeared. "Well, at least it's not Cyber Dragon..."

"Next, I summon the tuner monster, Counselor Lily [400/1500] to the field!" Anna continued as the winged doctor appeared.

Tsugare's eyebrow rose a fraction. "Huh."

"Shut up!" Anna snarled. "Tuning, level five Vice Dragon to level three Counselor Lily! Darkness curls and grows from the shadows, distinct but never evil. Synchro summon! Arise, Dark End Dragon!"

The dark dragon arose from a pillar of black smoke, a second face on its barrel-like chest [2600/2100].

"Activating the effect of Counselor Lily!" Anna declared. "During the turn Lily was sent to the graveyard for a Synchro summon, I'll pay five hundred life points to let Dark End Dragon gain one thousand attack points until the end phase [2600/2100 → 3600/2100]!"

"Urkh!" Tsugare muttered.

"Entering battle phase, Dark End Dragon, attack Naturia Beans!" Anna called. "Dark Fog!"

"The effect of Naturia Beans activates," Tsugare pronounced. "Once per turn, Naturia Beans cannot be destroyed by battle. Also, that when my opponent chooses Naturia Beans as an attack target, my opponent will take five hundred damage."

Anna: LP 8000 → LP 7500 → LP 7000, SPC: 0 → 1

Tsugare: LP 8000, SPC: 0 → 1

"Furthermore," Tsugare continued blithely as the mosquito flew over to bite Anna. "The effect of Naturia Mosquito ensures that during battle between any Naturia monster and my opponent's monster, my opponent takes the battle damage instead, so thanks!"

Anna: LP 7000 → LP 4000, SPC: 1

Tsugare: LP 8000

Anna's face flushed. "That..."

"Duel Monsters was a game of strategy to begin with," Tsugare solemnly grinned at her expression. "This cross-dresser just took out half your life points."

Yet, as the Duel raged, Tsugare still frowned at the block-and-parry it devolved to. "What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

Alexianna grimaced as she spied the other dark-haired girl in the distance, skidding by on the white-D-Wheel. She gripped the handles of her own black D-Wheel. "The things I do for love."

Tenjouin Michiru started as Alexianna drove up. "This is our practice time, get lost!"

"Oh, come on," Alexianna teased. "You can't let little old me drive? Why, scared I might spy on you?"

Michiru's jaw set. "I can beat you even if you know my deck back to front."

"Oh? Then let's try it." Alexianna challenged. Both of them glared; it seemed a coincidence for Duelists with completely opposite decks to stand on opposite sides.

_Get a raise out of her, _Takeshi's words echoed. _Even Kiyomi doesn't know everything..._

"I accept." Michiru's eyes narrowed.

_Duel Mode_, the consoles flashed. _Speed World Two – Dual Magic, Set, On.  
Lane Selection, searching for optimum, usable lane. Submitting duel lane to central.  
Authorisation!_

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Alexianna: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Michiru: LP 8000, SPC: 0

"Draw!" Alexianna called. "From my hand I'll send Darklord Edeh Arae from hand to graveyard to special summon Dark Grepher [1700/1600]!" Her new monster, a dark warrior, appeared with a swing of his blade. "The effect of Dark Grepher activates. I send Darklord Superbia from my hand to the grave to send another Dark Attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard, like Darklord Zerato!"

"A mill deck?" Michiru idly commented, before she swerved, making a turn-back. "No way..."

"With three Dark Attribute monsters in the graveyard, I'll special summon Dark Armed Dragon [2800/2600]!" Alexianna called as the dark and deadly creature appeared. "I'll end my turn here."

"Draw!" Michiru called. "Last time, you won the Duel. This time, I'll win!"

"Say that when you've actually won," Alexianna sighed.

Michiru growled. "I'll activate the Spell, Card Destruction. You know what it does, right?"

"_Mais oui_," Alexianna demurred as she discarded three and drew three, while Michiru just threw out her whole hand.

"When discarded, The Fabled Ganashia [1600/1000 → 1800/1000] will be special summoned to the field with two hundred more attack power, and it applies to both." Michiru began as two elephant-headed creatures appeared, followed by a chestnut three-headed dog. "The same applies with the tuner monster, The Fabled Cerburrel [1000/400]. When The Fabled Catsith is discarded to the graveyard, one card on the field, such as your Dark Armed Dragon, is destroyed."

"_Merde_!" Alexianna cursed as her dragon imploded. "Three monsters and still no normal summon..."

"Now, I summon Tour Guide From the Underworld [1000/600]," Michiru continued determinedly. With a loud puff, a cute young girl with bubble-gum pink hair dressed in a prim dark blue suit appeared before them, giggling innocently. "Due to her effect, I special summon Fabled Kushano [1100/800] to the field from my deck."

"Tour Guide?" Alexianna murmured distractedly. "But-"

"Overlay, level three Tour Guide with level three Kushano!" Michiru called. "I create an overlay network! Exceed Summon! Arise, Muzurhythm the String Djinn [1500/1000]!"

Guitar strings strummed as the new monster appeared.

"Now, overlay both level three Ganashia! Exceed Summon! Come, Melomelody the Brass Djinn [1400/1600]!" The Fabled Duelist continued as the green-haired devil appeared, playing the brass horn.

"_Mon Dieu,_" Alexianna muttered. "But..."

"Activate the effect of Melomelody!" Michiru cried. "I detach one Exceed material to choose Muzurhythm; this turn, Muzurhythm can attack twice. Now, entering battle phase, Muzurhythm attack Dark Grepher!"

"But my Dark Grepher is stronger!" Alexianna pointed out. "Unless-"

"That's right!" Michiru laughed. "During the damage step when a Djinn Exceed monster attacks, he can detach one Exceed Material to double that monster's attack till the end phase, including his own [1500/1000 → 3000/1000]! Trample it!"

Alexianna cringed as her warrior shattered.

Alexianna: LP 8000 → LP 6700, SPC: 1

Michiru: LP 8000, SPC: 1

"Let's not forget the next attack!" Michiru laughed. "Come on, do the Hendrix impression! Direct attack!"

Alexianna: LP 6700 → LP 3700, SPC: 1

Michiru: LP 8000, SPC: 1

"Ow!" Alexianna howled, biting her lips back as her D-Wheel wobbled.

"I'm not done!" Michiru smirked. "Melomelody, Cerburrel, direct attack!"

Alexianna bit her lip as the next wave of attacks crashed down.

Alexianna: LP 3700 → LP 2300 → LP 1300, SPC: 1

Michiru: LP 8000, SPC: 1

"Hmph, I'll set two cards, turn end," Michiru scoffed. "Well? You aren't looking so hot now, are you? Damn, I love this power..."

Alexianna reflected back to the scored marks on the road they passed. "Haven't you learned any self-control? This power... this destructive power, it harms us as much as we harm others."

"Huh?" Michiru laughed, though her voice shook. "What does it matter?"

"You know the loneliness all Psychic Duelists share," Alexianna continued as they swerved and drove on, riding like the winds carried them. "This is the cursed power we share to hurt, and you enjoy it. How...?"

"Because I can," Michiru scoffed. "Start your turn, sister. It'll be great, this power. Don't you see? Now, like you, I have the world at my fingertips. I can do anything, to anyone. Maybe I'll deal some pain out to that boy-toy you keep around, no?"

"You keep away from Takeshi, bitch!" Alexianna shouted. "It's like a drug, it gives you immediate pay-off and a craving for more. It goes quick from being the last possible option to being the automatic response no matter the situation. You don't walk away from people you love for it. I have felt it, I'd fought it, and Takeshi had been one of my biggest motivations to win. Maybe it makes me the world's biggest bitch to think it, but you've either lost that fight or you had never fought at all."

"Shut up," Michiru shook her head. "It's your turn, play. Or end, and with it this farce."

"Agreed, I draw!" Alexianna called. "Now, I activate the Continuous Spell, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! With that, I special summon Athena [2600/800] from my hand!"

Chiton fluttering in the breeze under gleaming armour, the Greek goddess held spear and shield ready.

"Normal summon, Dark Valkyria [1800/1050]," Alexianna continued. "By the effect of Athena, each time a Fairy Type monster is summoned you take six hundred damage!"

Michiru: LP 8000 → LP 7400, SPC: 2

Alexianna: LP 1300, SPC: 2

"Activating the second effect of Athena," Alexianna commanded. "By tributing Dark Valkyria, I can special summon a Fairy Type monster from the graveyard, such as Darklord Superbia [2900/2400]. The effect of Darklord Superbia activates; when he is special summoned from the grave, I can choose to special summon another Fairy Type monster, such as Darklord Zerato [2800/2300]. That's another twelve hundred damage."

Michiru: LP 7400 → LP 6200, SPC: 2

Alexianna: LP 1300, SPC: 2

"That... was fast," Michiru slowly admitted.

Alexianna grimaced. "Superbia, attack Muzurhythm. Zerato, attack Melomelody. Athena, attack Cerburrel!"

Michiru: LP 6200 → LP 1800, SPC: 2

Alexianna: LP 1300, SPC: 2

"Give up this poisonous dream!" the Darklord Duelist called. "You still have a family, don't you? You still have-"

"Don't talk to me about them!" Michiru snarled. "I don't want to hear them! I don't want it! You don't know anything about me, so hurry up and finish!"

Alexianna's expression set. "Fine. I'll have to defeat you first. Turn end."

"Draw!" Michiru drew like she was possessed. "Trap card, Beckoning Light. I discard all three cards in my hand, and then take back Fabled Grimro, The Fabled Catsith and Melomelody to my hand. The effect of the two discarded Fabled Krus activates; I can revive Cerburrel and one of the Fabled Krus [1000/800] to the field." A weeping little girl-spectre appeared next to the yapping puppy-dog. "Tuning, level two Krus to level two Cerburrel. Legends long hidden by the con of man, lead the charge to reveal yourself in light! Synchro Summon! Charge, The Fabled Unicore!"

Hooves clipped onto asphalt as the mythical horse creature [2300/1000] galloped next to its mistress.

"Trap open, Horn of the Phantom Beast," Michiru snapped. "Horn of the Phantom Beasts equips onto Unicore. The Fabled Unicore gains eight hundred attack points [2300/1000 → 3100/1000]. I use the effect of Fabled Grimro to search for a Fabled monster from my deck to add to my hand, such as Fabled Urustos. I summon Fabled Urustos [1500/200]. Due to its effect all Fabled monsters gain four hundred attack power when I have two or less cards in my hand. [1500/200 → 1900/200] [3100/1000 → 3500/1000]. Entering battle phase, Unicore, attack Athena with Spiral Horn!"

Alexianna: LP 1300 → LP 800, SPC: 3

Michiru: LP 1800, SPC: 3

"Due to Horn, I get to draw a card," Michiru called. "I set a card, and end my turn."

"Draw." Alexianna declared. "Entering battle phase, Darklord Zerato attack The Fabled Unicore! Chain quick-play Spell, Light of the Master!"

"The effect of The Fabled Unicore activates," Michiru countered. "While my opponent and I have the same number of cards in hand, I can negate all card effects triggered by my opponent. I still hold The Fabled Catsith in my hand, and you have one card in yours. My Unicore, stomp that monster with your Illusion Killer!"

The unicorn neighed, lifting its forepaws to sink down at the charging cloaked monster and soundly defeat it.

Alexianna: LP 800 → LP 100, SPC: 3

Michiru: LP 1800, SPC: 3

Alexianna could only cling on for dear life.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Michiru smiled. "_Claíomh Solais_, the shining sword... I will never hurt again..."

"I set a card, turn end!" Alexianna called, deciding to end the battle. For it had definitely turned out to be a battle already rather than a so-called friendly Duel. There was definitely something very wrong with Michiru, that much she had managed to figure out. Then again, Michiru did display latent homicidal tendencies before...

"I draw!" Michiru drew, grinning in imminent victory.

"Trap activate, Shockwave!" Alexianna countered.

The grin dropped. "What? But- Dammit!"

"I'll destroy Darklord Superbia, and then both of us take damage equal to its attack!" Alexianna called.

"That doesn't matter! I'll kill you, bitch!" Michiru howled as the shock-waves spread under Alexianna's power, knocking them off-kilter.

Alexianna: LP 100 → LP 0

Michiru: LP 1800 → LP 0

The French girl hurriedly kicked her D-Wheel into high gear the moment the involuntary stop could be overridden, immediately racing as The Fabled Unicore raced, horn lowered at a place enough to skewer her ribs. Yes, Michiru had been serious about her threat, and judging from its speed, Michiru was also not above learning some fine control.

Still, Michiru had come into power much later, and therefore experience was the only advantage Alexianna held as she summoned Darklord Asmodeus to hold the unicorn off in her escape.

Alexianna quickly tapped a number. "Takeshi? I've managed to challenge Tenjouin Michiru. I know you said to go for Hinamori Seiran, but I'm not ready to handle Queens' youngest ever Lady just yet. I really think there's something going on here."

There was a long silence, before...

"_Really?_" Takeshi finally said. "_So did I._"

* * *

"Why am I following?"

Takeshi snorted as the pretty-boy. "You managed to escape Shimotsuki Setsuka on the warpath. You tell me."

"That doesn't mean I'm keen on entering the damn competition ready to be thrown out on my ear!"

"Let's look at it this way," Takeshi finally answered after a moment of consideration. "You can participate with Alexianna and me in the Stygian Dirge, and I don't tell Nee-chan. That way, you get a place to stay, dinner, and you don't get thrown out by unmentionable body parts when Nee-chan finally gets around to demanding why are you leeching off us."

Natashi Kiyomi weighed his options briefly. On one hand, he would be free of obligation. On the _other_ hand, he would be hounded after by the woman would could neutralise 'seeds', two rather powerful Psychic Duelists, and the guy who held all three Aesir cards. Not to mention that Shimotsuki would be after his hide the moment he got out of earshot from the Ishihara house. Kiyomi was very fond of living, after all.

"I think we're having teriyaki chicken tonight," Takeshi lightly added.

Kiyomi was a sucker for savoury things. "Fine."

"Oh, how lucky," Takeshi casually spoke. They had somehow stopped near the stands, where Fudo Ryuusei was conversing with an albino boy in Ra Yellow. On reflection, perhaps it was to be expected; the man was rather too popular for his own good. "Now if only we could hear them."

"Hmph," Kiyomi held out a hand while the other cupped his ear, a simple sigil glimmering upon the outstretched hand. "_Fragarach,_ the Answerer I hold, tell us the discussions beyond our ears."

The voices came loud and clear. "... can see Duel Spirits as well, Justin-san?"

"I belonged in a family with a fortune-telling background," was the answer from the Ra Yellow boy, Justin. "Seeing the mysteries of the future has always been our work. My own work lies in astrology, in how the stars may dictate the life of the person at birth, their lives already decided. Yet, there are fates that I do not know, such is the rule of those Duelists. Duelists regularly defy the will of the stars, snatching victory by the skin of their teeth at the single turn of a card. Yet, I cannot see any finer Duelists who so regularly defied fate as Shimotsuki Setsuka."

"Defied fate?" Takeshi murmured, confused. "What do they mean?"

"Later," Kiyomi snarled, irritated. "_Fragarach_ reacts badly to the 'seeds' around the Fudo guy."

"Defied fate?" Fudo Ryuusei's voice echoed Takeshi's sentiments.

"Shimotsuki Setsuka's fate was to lack love all her life, and yet her harshness would be all the kinder for it," was Justin's reply. "Faced with such a thankless fate, most would have wasted away long before. Not to mention, Shimotsuki Setsuka was born of a bloodline of powerful women, hunters of the night and the moon. At the young age that she was orphaned, one would have expected that the girl would have died almost nine years ago. Yet, against all odds, the girl survived, and fought fate, strife and death following at her heels and yet the girl herself remained, cruel, cold and callous, and all the kinder for it. Her fate of death was reversed."

Here, a breath was drawn. "Yours, Fudo Ryuusei, was the exact opposite of Shimotsuki Setsuka, where you would have love all your life, but your kindness would be all the harsher for it. Because your kindness would lead others down the path of despair. In short, Shimotsuki Setsuka would be your foil, your mirror, the Winter Queen to the King of Summer. Your existences should not, could not, coexist, and yet you do in the same city, same sphere and same time. And frequently, you face the same enemies."

"Of course," Ryuusei answered. "Shimotsuki is... always doing what needed to be done. The least I could do was lessen her burden-"

"And why did she take this burden on?" Justin demanded. "For Arcadia, the harshness she held in her soul was directed to its enemies, and her kindness spread to us, the members. Your kindness meted out to several others, and yet they destroyed themselves in a bid for your love."

"T- That's not true-! I- there are people I help-!"

"Hanazono Shizuka Dueled you this summer. At the end, Hanazono Shizuka wasted away pining. Natashi Kiyomi sought your approval, and by the end nearly murdered your friend. Miyagi Avalon hired you, and in the end her fate was sealed by Duel spirits who attacked because of your very existence in this city. If I had to consult the stars, I would think that the fate of Madame Shimotsuki was also related to you-"

"That has nothing to do with this conversation." Automatically, Ryuusei had cut in. "What is your point? You challenged Rowena-san for a reason, and got my attention. You can see spirits, and so I think you wish to challenge me. If you have no other relevant words to share, I suggest we pursue a policy of non-aggression by avoiding each other where possible once we part ways. If not, I will take Madame Shimotsuki's ideal of self-defence by the Duel and place it into effect. I believe that as a member of the Arcadia Movement you have a clear idea of what I am talking about."

"Ah, I see I have touched a nerve. I apologise, the Madame's death was devastating to all of us," Justin immediately backtracked, something telling the two eavesdroppers that there was a hallowed ground to this conversation that the seer was getting too close to. "My point is this; just like how winter is a curse that brings that water that feeds spring growth, summer is the season of growth where plagues are the most common. Your existence itself bears a curse disguised as a blessing."

"Thank you for the concern," Ryuusei answer was flat.

"Oh, woman?" Justin turned to the other in their eyes as silence passed over the magic of _Fragarach. _"The tragedy of Shimotsuki Setsuka is that she will never be thanked for her efforts, but somewhere, people know that they owe what they have to her. The tragedy of Fudo Ryuusei is that people will appreciate his help, but in the end his existence will be what leads them to their doom. In the end, they are both very flawed, cursed existences upon humans from the Duel Spirits."

"That's not true!" Rowena growled. "No one's existences can be a curse on the world! What gave you that right to call them a cursed existence? Ryuusei-kun offered his help out of his kindness, he couldn't have anticipated that others would misuse it! Shimotsuki-san, she did her best for us members of the Arcadia Movement!"

"But, it ultimately doesn't change the result," was the placid reply from Justin. "That they are a curse upon mankind from the spirits. That, whether they wish to help or harm, in the end they will have the opposite reaction. That is the tragedy of your fates ordained by the stars, because they are the very core of yourselves."

A breath was drawn. "But do not worry. There are others like me who work with the spirits as well. As long as one who holds the fate dies, the other's fate will disappear. That's why the Constellar tribe places its service to you, Fudo Ryuusei. Once one side is gone, the other remains. Once she who holds the fate of cruelty is gone, only you, who hold the fate of kindness remains. Like the battle of light and darkness, finally, it will end, and with it our pain."

A long silence passed, the albino figure walking away.

"You're wrong." the voice came through the magic before Kiyomi's hand dropped.

"Sorry?"

"Shimotsuki's effort. It is not dictated by any horoscope. It is the unwavering effort of a relentless soul; it is a purely human work, made and worked upon and protected by humans. True, Shimotsuki might have reinforced the power of the Arcadia Movement, but she wouldn't have succeeded without the rest of the members. You, me, Rowena-san, we made our own fates. It's not the point of gaining love or never having it that we help. It's to make our own lives worth living that we do so. Regardless of what others tells us what is our fate, we can only move forward. I am sure, that Shimotsuki already knew the chances of her fate coming true, that she would be in danger because of her choices. But, she faced it, she faced her own fate, and she won. So don't bank too much on the words of the Constellar spirits, don't wrap yourself in the illusion that your fate is already decided."

"Why?" Justin sounded unamused. "Our fates do not cross. Shimotsuki Setsuka does not know her coming fate. She has no reason to come after me."

Ryuusei then bared his teeth in answer. "If I know Shimotsuki, she'll defy whatever fate you see for her just to spite you." Almost in spite, Ryuusei then turned, pulling the woman, Rowena, along, and leaving Justin staring at their backs.

Kiyomi metaphorically hung up just as Takeshi's phone rang, the Aesir Duelist picking up but not answering for a while. When he did, his voice held a note of resignation. "Really? So did I."

* * *

"I'm back!" The door slammed behind Michiru as she charged straight into the penthouse apartment in the Arcadia Movement.

It was no surprise that Shimotsuki Setsuka would live in the building that was the centre of her power, not to Michiru. It was also no surprise that Setsuka lived alone, with only Nakamura being her closest neighbour. It was due to the condition of living under Setsuka's roof that Tenjouin Fubuki even allowed his daughter to move out of the house and to the Arcadia Movement, and so Michiru had every right to charge in.

"Welcome back." Paper boxes and cheap china bowls had been set out, steam still rising. "Today we're having take-out because _someone_ forgot to supply their share of the food budget."

"You can pay my share, right, Setsuka?" Michiru grumbled, crossing her arms. "Besides, we had beef, right? Couldn't you cook that-"

"No." Setsuka replied shortly. "How was your day?"

"Oh, fine." Michiru scowled. "I was about to defeat the Angel bitch, but she forced a draw."

"This rivalry with Alexianna cannot be healthy."

"It's fine." Michiru's eyes glimmered with avarice. "So, what will we do about the rats? We know that Aquila is one, and so is Anna and Rose. You've already issued a warning to the snake guy, and you're leaving Fudo Ryuusei alone although I don't know why. Did I miss anything?"

"Yamamoto Koichi has joined Team Conflagration, with Adrian Rodriguez and Shinamori Satoshi." Setsuka's head did not turn as a giant bird fluttered in through the grilled windows and cawed. "Misawa Tsugare is possibly on the verge of remembering, but not yet. I... Chase Princeton and Rex Atlas have not been curious enough to decide to act in their friend's benefit, and in the case of the former I do not know about the motives of Dreigoon. If this continues... if this continues... if this continues..."

"Setsuka?" Michiru froze in the middle of snapping her chopsticks. "Are you...?"

"I..." cold eyes met deep blue eyes. "I... got a letter from James. We're... we're through."

"I... I'm sorry."

"I... It's so _hard_, trying to forgive."

"It is." Michiru nodded as she slowly moved towards the fridge, digging out the orange juice. "Juice? It's bitter."

"I expected it," the icy girl huffed, glaring at the glass Michiru placed before her. She took it, downing a good quarter in a single gulp. The glass thumped on the table, before the sounds of chewing sounded in her lips, the juice having frozen the moment it flowed into her mouth. "It's... it's bitter, you know. Having to end it..."

"I don't." Michiru honestly answered. "Are you...? Will you accept what I give?"

"What you give will be too paltry to manage."

"But I can only give. There is nothing I can take that you will not fight me tooth and nail for. Shall we begin?"

By the fourth gulp, the glass stood empty and the ramen takeout cleared. Setsuka glared as the soup remains froze under her glare, as if the ice had somehow mortally offended her in some fashion.

"Time is running out."

The frozen glass smashed in her grip.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	46. XLI: Hourglass of Courage

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XLI: Hourglass of Courage**

"What was that about?" Rowena demanded as she parked her D-Wheel next to the red and gold Meteor Stream outside her apartment block. "That boy, he was talking about curses. What was he saying?"

Ryuusei just stared straight at the door. "Will you open the door, Rowena-san?"

Rowena huffed, producing her keys. In moments, Rowena had flounced into the apartment, Ryuusei following quietly.

Erika looked up from her perch on the couch. The TV was off, there was nothing around her, and her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh, you're back." Enthusiasm was clearly not present in her words.

"I brought our exorcist," Rowena waved a hand towards Ryuusei as she sank into the chair next to her. "Erika..."

Slowly, Ryuusei raised a hand towards Erika. "I... it might be easier if I hold your hand."

Erika looked at him, before slowly, she raised one hand to meet his own.

"Close your eyes, Erika-san." Ryuusei murmured. "Marguerite."

"Yes." the Witch of the Time Flower's voice murmured into his ear. When she next spoke, it was in a musical voice like a choir all of its own. "_Repeat after me..._"

"What?" Rowena demanded as Erika's hand went slack and the woman relaxed into the couch. "What happened?"

Ryuusei shook his head. "Well... a powerful spirit like Kyothys can't really be exorcised out without harm coming to Erika-san. So I gave Erika-san a chance to rehash things with Kyothys in her mind. Whether to throw Kyothys out, whether to tame Kyothys... well, it depends on the result."

"But..." Rowena spluttered. "But you're the so-called Summer King, right?"

"Call me Ryuusei," he said. "It would be easier for everyone."

"Right." her voice sounded falsely pleasant. "So are you going to stop playing games with me and help Erika, Ryuusei?"

"That depends."

Her teeth clenched. "On what?"

He turned calm blue eyes to the other. "On you."

"Don't go getting specific on me, now," Rowena snapped. "I wouldn't know how to handle it."

"Do you think this is a joke? A game?"

"I know damn well it isn't a game."

"And that is where you are wrong." Ryuusei patiently explained. "It is a game, but unlike the ones you know. You aren't allowed to know the rules to this game, and it was never intended to be fair. Do you know why Kyothys chose her,Rowena-san?"

She glared at him. "No."

"Neither do I," he said. "And here is my part. Why choose Erika? Perhaps because something is expected of you that no one else can get. Perhaps my presence here is expected."

"What's the difference?" Rowena demanded. "Erika is hurt. She was hurt in something involving you. Don't you think you should get her moving again?"

"But if that is what Winter expects, it could be used against me." was the troubled reply. "I am King of Summer, but even so I must be cautious in the use of my power."

Rowena snorted. "Setsuka sure as hell doesn't think that way."

"Of course not. Setsuka is of the opposite end of the spectrum. Violence, viciousness, mercilessness, it is to be expected." Ryuusei shook his head. "I should not do any more. She has a chance of fighting, it is there."

"It's just a chance," Rowena argued. "Shouldn't you at least give Erika a fighting chance?"

"I am of Summer. Kyothys is of Summer. Any assistance I provide in the form of power could also be used by Kyothys." Ryuusei pointed out, placid as a lake's surface. "Besides, should I give any help, it's more than likely that Erika-san would be marked in the future. Erika-san made her choice, and it is not within my power to undo it."

Rowena glared at him, before sighing back into the chair. Ryuusei let the hand hang limply over the couch as he took a seat opposite the other Duelist.

"So..." Rowena drawled. "You're cursed."

"Rowena-san, it's none of your business."

"No, do tell," Rowena leaned forward. "I mean, even someone like me can tell you're fairly ideal." Rowena peered across the table at him. "Bold features: high bridge of nose, valiant eyebrow, hard-cut mouth with a stoic air, but eyes seem to hide a quiet grief... Your gaze is even more brilliant with your red bangs. You're basically perfect, so where's the curse?"

Ryuusei just closed his eyes. "Sometimes perfect people can't find love either."

"I..." Rowena studied him. "Nope, I _don't_ see. Unless... you're unlucky in love?"

"I don't _know_, alright?" Ryuusei bit back.

"Okay, okay, chill," Rowena raised both hands. "Want... to talk about it?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay- wait, no?" Rowena waggled both eyebrows at him. "No? Really? People talk about their woes. And I'm almost a stranger, you can tell me."

"I mean no, because the one time I ever talked about it, the other guy left because he couldn't accept the truth."

"Well, that sucks," Rowena finally said. "You sure? I've been popular before, I know."

"I don't understand myself," Ryuusei answered. "It just means that I can only tell you the incidents that I know happened."

"Okay..." Rowena leaned forward.

"Do you know Anjhel Takumi?"

"Takumi? You mean the teenager last year convicted of three counts of attempted first-degree murder-" Rowena cut off. "What's this got to do with you?"

"He was my junior." Ryuusei shortly replied. "I thought... he could be another friend. Then he tried to off my best friend and all other perceived competition."

"...Damn, that sucks," Rowena frowned. "But one time doesn't matter-"

"In middle school, two girls stabbed each other in front of me because each wanted to be the first to give me Valentine's chocolate."

"Now that's just plain insane-"

"In elementary school, the teacher turned out to be a stalker after me." Frustration was clearly evident in his face. "That's just the highlights. I... I don't _understand_."

"Stop." Rowena raised her hand, palm facing him. "I think I get it."

"As in the situation we're currently in? Or that I can't get a date because they seem to mysteriously off themselves sooner or later?"

"No, as in why the other guy feels inadequate," Rowena frowned. "I... I don't know how to say it."

"Shimotsuki said that it was the tragedy of my life, but it was for other people." Ryuusei said.

"I think she was on to something." Rowena coughed. People are stupid; given proper motivation, almost anyone will believe almost anything. Because people are stupid, they will believe a lie because they want to believe it's true, or because they are afraid it might be true. People's heads are full of knowledge, facts, and beliefs, and most of it is false, yet they think it all true. People are stupid; they can only rarely tell the difference between a lie and the truth, and yet they are confident they can, and so are all the easier to fool. So she consoled herself. After all, she decided, it was hardly like the boy actually understood that his perfection was his curse. That would make it all the easier to attract him... wouldn't it? Such an ideal boy...

She twirled a lock of hair. "So... tell me-" Rowena stopped abruptly as something caught the corner of her eye.

"Yes?" Ryuusei asked politely at the horror on her face. "Is there something wrong, Rowena-san?"

"Er, n- no, of course not," Rowena laughed, breaking off into a fake yawn. "Erm, wow, you must be tired after helping Erika, maybe you should go home, right?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Excellent!" Rowena almost practically threw him out. "Thanks for the help!"

Ryuusei blinked as she slammed the door in his face and locked it. "Erm... right..."

On the other side of the door, Rowena scowled at the single strand of white amidst her burgundy-caramel-platinum blonde locks. "Why now...?" she sighed in an aggrieved tone, before her face morphed to one of surprise. "Erika?"

Satonaka Erika had sat up, and was now rubbing her head. "Oww..."

"Erika, you're awake!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Yes..." Erika sighed.

"That's good news!" Rowena cooed, ignoring how Erika gave a very grim smile.

"Oh, yes," Erika murmured, her eyes glowing gold. "Very good news..."

Marguerite was silent even as the partnered Duelist and Duel spirit took to the highways towards the Memorial Circuit. Seated on her rose-staff, the Spellcaster monster remained mysteriously quiet even as sunset's orange light filtered over the Infinity Monument, just skidding past the Tops' statue of Ancient Fairy Dragon. If, perhaps, one just looked down, they would have seen the iconic words scribbled into the metal just before cooling, the memorable monument to the saviours of the city only years ago:

_The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life..._

"What's wrong, Marguerite?" Ryuusei asked. "Did... was it wrong?"

"No," the Witch distantly replied. "Merely that... I have never seen perfection as a curse. Amongst we of Summer, perfection and beauty is to be prized, above all to be cherished. To mar beauty was akin to courting a death sentence amongst us. I have known many a battle to begin for the sake of protecting beauty. Yet, for that same thing to be a curse, I...I am at a loss to understand."

"Sometimes... it can't last," Ryuusei quietly answered, skidding to one side to avoid a truck. "Sometimes beauty isn't everything."

"We must agree to disagree, I suppose," Marguerite replied doubtfully. Her brow was furrowed, though she did not glance at the sun as the witch was wont to do, as Ryuusei noted. "I do not think you should be close to her."

"What?" Ryuusei frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I know the onset of tragic obsession when I see it."

Once it was safe to take his eyes off the road, Ryuusei glared from the corners of his eyes at Marguerite. "What does that mean?"

"Only that you court tragedy and pain by remaining around her," Marguerite argued. "She knows where to find you, even though you never said anything to her."

"I'm representing DA Kings, of course I'll be at school," Ryuusei explained.

"Then how did she get past the mortal sentinels?" Marguerite pointed out. "My host, Ryuusei. Do not hang around that woman any longer, please."

"I don't have any reason to, do I?' Ryuusei pointed out. "She's not a stalker, is she?"

"I detected no malicious intent from her aimed at you, if you must. But it is dangerous. It will end in tragedy." Marguerite huffed.

"I'll try, but we're Dueling in a tournament, I'll have to face her some time soon," Ryuusei agreed. "Besides, she's not aiming to kill me or something, so it shouldn't end in tears, right?"

"Do you ever know how the people around you are feeling?" Marguerite suddenly demanded out of the blue.

Ryuusei stopped mid-dismount. "I... guess? I mean, Rowena-san must have been relieved, right?"

"I suppose not!" Marguerite snapped. "I think you have no idea. I think that is the tragedy of your life. But, the tragedy is for other people – not for you. I think you recognised it, but you are quite unaware of the force of acute physical passion. Am I making sense to you?"

"Rowena-san... is jealous? Of me?" Ryuusei frowned. "I saved Erika-san..."

"You..." Marguerite huffed as he threw his gloves to one side. "That _je ne sais quoi_ is the tragedy of your life! Don't you understand?"

Calm, placid, Ryuusei turned his eyes on her. "I understand more than I let on. I will apologise, I will accept any hate, but I will never admit that. Because that is pathetic, and I am a Duelist and a son of the Fudo, and I will not lower myself to that. No. Matter. What. Thank you for your help, Marguerite. You've been a good teacher."

"You..." the Witch of the Time Flower huffed, crossing her arms and legs as she floated alongside Ryuusei pushing the Meteor Stream along.

"Nii-chan!" Seika waved from the grandstands. "It's coming soon,so I came with Carly-san and Reina to see!"

"Ryuusei!" Carly waved from the sidelines, and in her arms the baby Reina gurgled.

"Mom, Reina, don't distract him!" Rex yelled.

"She's right, Carly-san!" Chase added, both of them wearing Riding suits to match their D-Wheels; Rex, black and gold, and Chase had red and black.

Ryuusei grimaced at the red and gold ensemble Rex flung at him. "It looks like something Uncle Jack would wear."

The red was deep, blacker than the name of its colour would suggest, almost like blood itself. It was more dignified than ostentatious, and definitely not something like a peacock; even the yellow had been reduced to mere racing streaks along that arms and legs.

"Bah," was the reply. "Get your ass on the bench, we're going to start. Chase already set up Calcifer for you."

"Stop naming my laptop!" Ryuusei shot back, though he was cracking a smile.

Floating beside Seika, Marguerite wrong her hands and contemplated actually hitting Ryuusei over the head with her staff for once. "That... immature, barely-grown... man!"

"Ryuusei looks pretty studious there," Carly commented to Reina, who gurgled in reply. "I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Nii-chan is always suffering in silence," Seika quietly murmured. "Nii-chan never asked to be so treasured, or so loved. _He spares __no thought for his own pain, but he tries not to hurt people who love him anyway. He didn't curse about this, or blame curse the __kami __or demand to know why. Nii-chan only smiles __to those around him, so that no one would know the weight upon his heart. That is why he would not, could not toy with the hearts of others deliberately, not when he is already so successful by accident. So please, do not blame my Nii-chan. Because it's not his fault."_

Marguerite paused to stare at the girl. _Could she...? No, it could not be..._

"Good evening, Witch of the Time Flower."

"You can see me?" Marguerite looked taken aback. "But... that..."

"The fate of Nii-chan and mine were connected through the Momentum, since our fathers both worked on it." Seika quietly answered, still looking straight ahead. "Will you take care of Nii-chan for me? Nii-chan is so strong... but at the same time, so weak."

"I... will," Marguerite murmured quietly. Neither of them looked at each other, neither of them really knew one another, but an agreement had been reached. As the song of the battlefield echoed in herald, so the tournament was approaching... so the time of reckoning comes.

* * *

"Tenjouin Michiru tried to _kill_ you?" Takeshi demanded later that night in the Ishihara apartment.

Alexianna nodded quietly. "But, don't worry, she didn't. She's still lacking in experience."

"But not in willpower," Kiyomi observed, seated across Kaname. "Tenjouin is a 'seed' holder as well, and her 'seed' is one of the Four Treasures as well. She's a certifiable threat. Forgive me if I seem condescending, but frankly, I can't think of a single Psychic power that could stand up to a 'seed'."

"These 'seeds'... Nee-chan has one, right?" Takeshi commented.

"I..." Kaname reluctantly nodded. "I was gifted one-"

"By Marguerite, the Sorciere de Fleur that hangs around Fudo Ryuusei," Kiyomi cut in. "Well, _awakened_ would be a better term, but let's skip that implication. In short, LeRouge-san, you're in danger."

"I have Shimotsuki Setsuka as a distant cousin," Alexianna snarled. "Don't think I'm a pushover just because the French haven't won a military conflict since Trafalgar."

"Shimotsuki Setsuka has spirits at her command, 'seeds' at her whim and she outclasses us," Kiyomi pointed out. "And now Tenjouin Michiru's her attack dog, pardon my French. Who knows, Shimotsuki Setsuka might be the enemy. Someone had to call the spirits to attack Miyagi and Kinsman."

Takeshi groaned. "Are you suggesting that Shimotsuki ordered the attack on Ava-san and Abel? Because I don't believe it."

Kiyomi's jaw set. "It's a possibility. Look, Shimotsuki Setsuka is the Winter Queen, that you know, I know, everyone knows it. Shimotsuki is also someone who benefits from not having all three members of Team Ragnarok around, because then no one else notices the balance of the two worlds more. Right now we know that Fudo Ryuusei is Summer's King, and Winter stands to win decisively if she puts him away forever. She holds all the cards now, scratch that, she's at a position to disappear Fudo Ryuusei off the face of the earth and rearrange the world as she likes. Yet, she doesn't. Which indicates that either she doesn't know her advantage, or that she's biding her time."

"I don't think so." Alexianna flatly replied. "Setsuka helped me convince Aunt Sherry to let me marry Takeshi. If she was otherwise, then she would have already had Kaname-san... dealt with. She didn't. There were, and still is, many things Setsuka could have done to us, crippling us and our Dueling ability. Yet she didn't."

Kiyomi raised both hands. "It's a theory, though I see your point. Shimotsuki has _class_, even if she's bringing you down. Outright threats are... just gauche."

"I agree," Kaname firmly stated. "Even when I used my power... my power hampered her, but she didn't do anything to me. Even if she was evil, Shimotsuki-san never actually attacked me when I was in the Clubs House. I was cared for, and occasionally visited. Right now it's like she's being possessed, so cold... so heartless, so conniving and secretive." Kaname broke off, shivering. "Like... she forgot."

"Possessed... that's it."

All of them paused to stare at Takeshi. "What's it?" Alexianna enquired.

"No way." was Kiyomi's flat denial. "Have you even _met_ the woman?"

"Why not? Shimotsuki scares the crap out of people, but it doesn't change the fact that she's _human._" Takeshi explained. "She's as human as any of us, even if she's called the Winter Queen. There's been cases of Duel Spirit possession even amongst the most powerful Duelists. Even the King of Games was said to be possessed by the Nameless Pharaoh. It's not too much of a stretch to imagine that she might not be acting of her own will. I mean, even-" Takeshi stole a look at Kaname "-Ryuuga didn't actively try to kill people."

Kaname's expression never changed. "So, either our fearless leader is under possession, or she decided to flip out on us and take over the world."

"Huh? She's not _my_ leader," Takeshi argued hotly.

Kaname brushed him off. "Point is, what exactly are we going to do? Exorcise her?"

"We have to try," Takeshi firmly nodded. "The attacks on Team Ragnarok, Shimotsuki and Tenjouin, not to mention the spirits milling about... and the approaching Stygian Dirge is just too coincidental. There has to be a trap _somewhere._"

* * *

Night had fallen over Neo Domino City. Darkness had just fallen, and a huge building surrounded by a cluster of other buildings began teeming with life. The Daimon Area, once a disreputable area of Neo Domino City prior to its combination with Satellite, had been spruced up, the bad element of humanity's greed repelled to the Puzzle Area and the edges.

Within the Arcadia Movement, the peace was disturbed, if for a brief moment.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Michiru demanded boredly, studying her cuticles.

"Because Reggie went out of control again and we have to calm him down." Setsuka's reasonable answer was completely at odds with the chaos of the Duel fields. Warrior women astride flying horses charged across the ceiling, cracks appearing in the floors and walls on impact from the Duel Monsters, and complete with a few panicked new Duelists. Although most of the Movement were trained to handle such situations, it took an exceptional Psychic to handle the stress of rampaging monsters. "And Glen isn't on hand."

So saying, the young former head of the Arcadia Movement gripped the railings as she flipped, landing acrobatically on the field across the young blond blue-eyed Duelist. "Reginald Mackenzie."

"Why do I have this power?" Reggie, as he was more well known as, screamed. "I curse my own ability and search for an answer, but I can't get it. Don't you have that experience? When you hurt someone using your power. I understand! We're all monsters just the same!"

"What happened?" Setsuka demanded.

"My Valkyries can paint the field red with their blood! They can rend them with their swords! So why... why was I given such a power?"

"Fine."

Knuckles cracked, and Reggie barely had time before one hand was broken with a wet _snap. _He went down groaning in pain and rage, clutching the snapped hand, the monsters losing their solid form to become nothing more than holograms once more. Setsuka was not finished with bodily harm yet; now she took Reggie by the lapels and slammed the boy into the nearest wall face-first, before putting his back to it to face her. Despite being shorter than the boy, Setsuka looked angry, and the sight was a terror to behold.

"You don't want this power because it hurts others?" The dark-haired girl's words came quietly. "Nothing less from someone like you. You speak only of trivial matters. Abilities are only abilities, no matter what you think about it. It's entirely up to you how you use that power. You're an idiot, not to recognise this fact. It doesn't matter if you possess this power or not, it doesn't change the fact that you're the type to hurt others. Ultimately, all you're saying is that you are special, and that the people around you are ordinary. Now. What happened."

Gulping wetly, the next words Reggie spoke actually came with a modicum of calm. "We... Glen and I... we went out, to the Satellite area. I... we met a group of thugs, we fought. I know.. you said, try not to use our abilities, but... Glen, he played the Watthydra. The man, he was electrocuted. We called the paramedics, but... he died. Now... Glen, he's in the station, I have no idea... I..."

Setsuka made a noise that could be taken as several different modes of displeasure. "And because you've seen death for the first time, you're afraid."

"I..." Reggie nodded quietly. "I... they looked so sad, their eyes, so sad and empty. I... Is that... death?"

"And you've never seen it happen during your time with the Elysium Circle," Setsuka nodded, her tone understanding. That was before she slammed his into the wall again, then pulled the boy until they were nearly nose to nose.

"Listen, and listen well, Mackenzie, because I'll only say this once." Setsuka hissed. "Glen Powers is smart, comic, and wouldn't hurt anyone if it left him well alone. But, if it comes down to you and the enemy, the enemy better get ready to take a faceful of Watt monsters. He'll cry, he'll hurt, and he'll have nightmares, and it will hurt for a very long time. But he'll _live, _and most importantly, _so will you_. Because the both of you are all that each other has left, and you'd damn well make sure you protect yourselves. Got me? Now either nod or say yes, or I'll drop you unceremoniously and crush your skull with my shoe if that's what's needed to kick some sense into you. Hurry up, my arm's getting tired."

Reggie faced her squarely, and then gave a single nod.

"Right!" Setsuka clapped, dropping the other Psychic in the process as she regarded the crowd. "Hazuki, get on the line with the Press Department, make sure that it's played up as self-defence before the Daily Duel tries another angle. Yukio, I need Captain Kaname on the line pronto, I want the First Investigative Brigade on it to rule accidental death. Nakamura-san, please track down any and all other thugs present to place a witness statement, we'll employ the jack-of-all-trades again. Kasai, if you can get your guys on the phone."

Silence reigned.

"Well? Get to work! I have a competition to prepare for!"

The crowd immediately scrambled into action as Setsuka rounded on the injured Reggie. "We're the Arcadia Movement. I swore to protect and serve, and I will protect and serve until we are acknowledged. Now get yourself to the infirmary before I injure you any further."

"Yes, Boss!" Reggie stiffly saluted with the uninjured hand, picking himself up to hobble to the infirmary. "And... thank you."

"The readiness is all," Setsuka waved a hand. "We should prepare, everyone."

Nakamura had a towel and a drink ready the moment Setsuka left the Duel fields.

"Thank you, Nakamura-san," Setsuka accepted the proffered gifts.

"Did you think it was... too violent?" Nakamura questioned, his voice never levelling above a monotone.

"For types like Reginald, they need to know pain to understand sincerity, to be cruel," Setsuka nodded. "It was necessary."

"I could not help but notice that you took to slamming his face quite violently." Nakamura remained stoic. "You will tell me, yes, Missy?"

"There is nothing to say," Setsuka replied.

"It has been more than a year and a day, I notice, and yet Master Jimmy is not coming to Japan," Nakamura murmured. "He is not signing the papers, is he?"

"I will not tell him," Setsuka looked away.

"He does not know." Nakamura's statement made his opinion clear. "That it is a binding marriage."

"I must secure the family money somehow," Setsuka gave a negligently elegant shrug. "By leaving the obligations to James, he must observe them. Such is the nature of him."

"It seems an unnecessarily cruel thing to do, Missy." Nakamura glanced at him. "A lot could be done if you just told him-"

"I will not place that fate on him." was the automatic answer. "I am... a very selfish person, aren't I, Nakamura-san?"

"I... I cannot say, Missy."

"And yet... I am selfish enough to coerce a marriage, knowing that James is barely eighteen and that it would be a dubiously legal move," the girl huffed. "And you signed the papers, despite everything."

"It seemed... to be the best," Nakamura relented. "Your parents would be proud of you, Missy. But not to see you throw your life away."

Setsuka did not answer for a few moments. When she finally did, it was unexpected. "No one would ever believe that I would do this."

"No one would." Nakamura automatically replied.

"I... I am so tired of facing people who say that it's wrong for me to live," Setsuka sighed, looking very young. "I am tired of people who cannot see me as I am. So, the only way I know how... I will be cruel to be kind."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	47. XLII: A Feint Plan

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XLII: A Feint Plan**

For a televised tournament, there was still a fair crowd about in the bloody Kaiba Dome, of all places. There were fans yelling, cheering and waving, either their hands, clappers or billboards out. The excitement was at a fever-pitch, especially at this tournament.

"_Everybody listen!"_ the Master of Ceremonies was screaming his lungs out. "_Today we have the Stygian Dirge Team Duel Tournament, sponsored by Kaiba Corporation! In this tournament, sixteen students of Duel Academia prove their dedication by competing against each other in a stunning display of Dueling! I am the Master of Ceremonies, and I will be commentating in this tournament of the Duel world's future stars with my son! Introducing my co-commentator, Master of Ceremonies II!_"

"_Dad! At least call me Ren!_"

"_Introducing, the match-ups for the semi-finals! In Block A, Team Black Knights versus Team Underworld! The Knights of DA Kings will be taking on one of the two all-pro teams on the Duel circuits, consisting of Steve Sirocco, Justin Aquila and Drake Lancaster from the United States of America!_"

Ryuusei frowned as Rex and Chase cheered, and amongst Team Underworld, Drake smirked.

"_The second match in Block A, the next all-pro Team Conflagration against Team Cold Flame!_"

Tsugare bit down on his bottom lip as he spotted Koichi in the line-up. In another private room, Koichi swallowed.

"_In Block B, we have Team Berserker all the way from America, versus Duel Academia's Team Revolution!_"

Alexianna began muttering curses under her breath as she studied the profiles of Anna, Rose and Rick. "This might be tough."

"We'll get through." Takeshi grumbled. "Thank the gods Sensei could arrange these things..."

"_Last match of Block B, the infamous Team Night Sky versus Team Illusion! The match-up of the Ladies from DA Queens against the other all-girls team promises a spectacular showdown!_"

In a corner of the stadium, the all-girl teams smirked, glaring at each other. Setsuka herself stayed well out of the hostility showdown, though she paid more attention to the screen then.

No sponsors available here, Ryuusei reminded himself. Though such tournaments invariably generated revenue from advertisements and tourist dollars, it was still ticket sales that made the difference. By representing their schools, Team Black Knights and Team Night Sky had earned the support of KaibaCorp by default. Two teams fielded by the Arcadia Movement, not to mention the high concentration of members, made the presence of the Movement a shadow, which he knew Shimotsuki prioritised.

All the parties were here...

So absorbed the Duelists were in their thoughts, that the MC's roar amidst the cheering crowds brought them back to earth:

"_Let's get ready to Duel!_"

* * *

"This is a practice run, this is a practice run," a man resembling the stereotyped Californian surfer chanted. "Practice run... practice run..."

"Shut up, Sirocco," Drake rolled his eyes. "Damn, I wanted to Duel Shinamori... I guess this will do."

"We will win this," Justin stated with all certainty. "Go, Sirocco. It is yours."

"Oh, man!" Steve exclaimed as he walked out.

The MC exclaimed further: "_Due to the advent of Team Standing Duels, it has been determined that we will now place a randomiser for the Duel format. Therefore, the ability of both teams to adapt their decks on the fly is also important. Since the format will not be known until merely half an hour before the match, the deck-building skills of our Duelists will be tested to the limits! And... the format is... Standing Duel!_"

"Shit!" Rex swore, grabbing a deck anyway. "Ryuusei, keep Calcifer busy, alright?"

"Stop naming my laptop!" Ryuusei protested, but Rex had already gone out, DuelDisk slotted in and ready.

"_Introducing, the Duelist who had terrified many an opponent into surrender, the Dark Lord, Rex Atlas!_"

Rex scowled as he walked onto the large Duel stage amidst cheers, only dispensing a wave towards the VIP sections where Carly held up a laughing Reina. "Hi, Reina!"

"_Aww..._" MC II sighed.

"_Son, don't be disparaging. This is a beautiful family moment that deserves respect._"

"Dude!" Steve grinned as he got up to face Rex.

The blond felt his eyebrow twitch. "You look like my teacher."

"Great! Right?"

"You mean, by eye-blinding colourful... yeah."

"Right!"

Rex sighed.

"With that said, let's get ready to... Duel!"

Rex and Steve unlocked their DuelDisk plates at the same moment, drawing a five-card hand.

"Duel!"

Steve: LP 8000

Rex: LP 8000

"Dude, I'll start!" Steve grinned. "Draw! I'll discard a Water Attribute monster to special summon Swap Frog [1000/500] to the field in attack mode. Its effect allows me to send a level two or lower Water Attribute Aqua Type monster from my deck or my side of the field to the grave. Then, I'll set a monster, and return Swap Frog to my hand to summon another monster, like Unifrog [400/400]! With that said, I'll set a card and end my turn!"

"_With that move, Dad, Steve's set up a rather impressive board! How'd you think Atlas will respond?_"

"My turn, draw!" Rex announced! "I'll summon the tuner monster, Phantom Lord Hide Ride [1500/300]! Entering battle phase, I'll attack the face-down card!"

Steve cowered as the card exploded under Rex's monster's charge. "Okay..."

"I'll then set two cards and end my turn." Rex frowned.

"Draw!" Steve announced. "Activating the Trap, Graceful Revival. I'll revive Tradetoad [100/2000] to the field."

"Huh," Rex looked unimpressed by the toad rising from the ground to the field.

"Now, I activate the effect of Tradetoad to tribute him and revive Dupe Frog [100/2000] in defence mode," Steve continued as the half-black, half-pink toad disappeared to be replaced with a violet frog wearing a scholar's mortar board. It gave a happy croak. "But I'm not done. I activate Terraforming, to search for the Field Spell Wetlands and add it to my hand. Then, I'll activate the Field Spell, Wetlands!"

It began to rain suddenly, as grasses grew around the area of the field to surround both Duelists.

By the sidelines, Ryuusei paled. "Oh crap."

"Agreed." Chase glanced at the laptop screen. "Calcifer's predictions don't look good."

"Stop naming my laptop!"

"_Steve has activated the Field Spell, Wetlands!" _the MC crowed. "_Now, all level two or lower Water Attribute Aqua Type monsters gain a whopping attack boost of twelve hundred, the highest granted by a field Spell to date! Rex is sure to be in trouble with this devastating combo in the Frog decks!_"

The field of cute frogs seemed to take on a new malevolence at the news [100/2000 → 1300/2000] [400/400 → 1600/400].

"And, I'll summon Swap Frog [1000/500 → 2200/500] to the field," Steve announced as the grumpy yellow frog reappeared. "Now, I can summon Flip Flop Frog [500/200 → 1700/200] as well due to the effect of bouncing Swap Frog. Entering battle phase, first, direct attack with Unifrog. Unifrog has the ability to attack my opponent directly."

"Say what!" Rex scowled as the frog leapt to skewer him. "Trap card open, Depth Amulet! I'll discard a card to negate the attack of Unifrog."

A jewel appeared, stopping the frog's horn and causing the amphibian creature to bounce back.

"By its own effect, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World [2300/1400] can be special summoned to the field." Rex declared.

"Flip Flop Frog, now attack Phantom Lord Hide Ride!" Steve called.

"I use the effect of the _Continuous Trap_ Depth Amulet," Rex rolled his eyes subtly as he discarded. "By discarding Snoww, Unlight of Dark World, I can add a Dark World card from my deck to my hand, such as Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World."

Steve bit his lip. "I move Flip Flop Frog to face-down defence mode by its effect. Turn end."

"Draw!" Rex called. "Well, I activate the Spell, Trade-In, to discard Grapha and draw two cards. Now, I activate the other Continuous Trap I have, Dark Smog. I discard a Fiend-Type monster to choose once card in my opponent's graveyard and banish it, such as that handy Tradetoad there."

"Oh, dude! That's not cool," Steve muttered as he pocketed the card.

"My turn, not yours," Rex mouthed. "I discarded Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World [1600/1300], who is also special summoned to the field. Now, I return Goldd to the hand to revive Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World [2700/1800]!"

"Whoa, huge monster!" Steve yelped as the creature arose from the shadows.

"Tuning, level four Beiige to level three Phantom Lord," Rex declared. "The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"

From the Synchro rings the creature dove, leaving a trail of fire in its wake [2600/2600].

"_R- Rex Atlas has Synchro summoned! Chaos King Demon, a card that's very tricky!_"

"Battle!" Rex called. "Chaos King Archfiend will attack Dupe Frog! When this card declares an attack, the attack and defence power of all face-up monsters my opponent controls will switch until the end of the battle phase!"

"My defence!" Steve exclaimed as it shattered. "But I still get to add a Frog from my deck to my hand..."

"Now, Grapha, attack the set Flip Flop Frog with all the pride of the Dark World!" Rex called as the draconic demon let a blast loose at the frog, which gave an undignified squawk before it shattered.

"When Flip Flop Frog is flipped face-up-" Steve paused. "Dude, the alliteration sucks. Anyway, Grapha is bounced to your hand."

Rex solemnly took the card back. "Of course. Now, I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Steve announced. "I'll banish Flip Flop Frog in the graveyard to special summon Ronintoadin [100/2000] to the field in defence mode. I'll then summon Swap Frog from my hand again, and use its effect to send a Water Attribute monster from deck or field to grave, such as the Poison Draw Frog. Now, by bouncing Swap Frog back to my hand, I can summon another time this turn, such as another Tradetoad [100/2000]. Now, I'll tribute Ronintoadin to revive Dupe Frog with the effect of Tradetoad. And then, I banish another Frog in my grave to revive Ronintoadin in defence mode. Unifrog, direct attack! I'll set a card, turn end."

Rex scowled as the jewel appeared. "I'll use Depth Amulet to defend myself!"

The monster squawked as it bounced back.

"And now, with Grapha discarded, I'll destroy that Wetlands Field Spell!" Rex continued as Grapha's echoing laughter rocked the field and the rain disappeared with the grassy lands.

Steve hedged. "I'll set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Rex called. "I'll use the effect of Dark Smog, discarding Sillva to choose one monster in your graveyard to banish, such as Poison Draw Frog. By its own effect, Goldd is special summoned to the field. Now, I'll activate the set card, Reckless Greed. I'll draw two cards, but I'll have to skip my next two draw phases. That's fine; I don't want to have such a boring Duel like this!"

"B- Boring?" Steve spluttered.

"Boring!" Rex affirmed. "Here's the moment of truth; draw!"

It seemed in slow motion then... the fateful draw... Ryuusei could not help but stare. "That... guy..."

"Damn you, Rex..." Chase muttered, though he did not seem to be able to tear his eyes away as well.

"Activating the Spell Dark World Dealings, allowing us to each draw a card and discard a card," Rex announced. "By discarding another Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World [2300/1400], he is special summoned to my field. By returning Sillva to my hand, he will revive his master Grapha once more!"

Black wings flared as the dark being grinned malevolently at Steve, descending on Rex's side [2700/1800]. "Now, Chaos King Archfiend, destroy Dupe Frog! Grapha, unleash our wrath on Unifrog with Black Judgement! Goldd, attack Ronintoadin!"

Steve: LP 8000 → LP 5700

Rex: LP 8000

"Dupe Frog allows me to get another Frog monster from my deck, such as Treeborn Frog," Steve declared.

"Turn end with a set card." Rex sighed.

"Draw!" Steve called. "I'll banish Unifrog to revive Ronintoadin, but he ain't hanging for long, 'cause he's tributed for Sea Lancer [1300/1000]!"

Rex grimaced. "What the hell...?"

"Sea Lancer can be equipped with all the banished Fish, Aqua or Sea Serpent Type monsters I've got banished, and I've got four at last count." Steve quipped as the scaly fish-warrior appeared. "And, for each of those... he gets one thousand attack power [1300/1000 → 5300/1000]."

"Five thousand...?!" Rex yelped, eyes widening.

"Sea Lancer, attack Chaos King Archfiend!" Steve ordered.

"Trap card, Disarmament!" Rex called. "All your equipped cards are destroyed, and therefore..."

Steve's eyes widened as his monster charged forward to impale itself on the malevolent fiend.

Steve: LP 5700 → LP 4400

Rex: LP 8000

"I'll banish Dupe Frog to revive Ronintoadin in defence mode." Steve decided quickly. "I'll end here with a set card."

"Hmph!" Rex declared. "Grapha, take down that frog!"

"Trap open, Froggy Forcefield!" Steve countered.

"Counter trap, Dark Bribe!" Rex countered as the card shattered. "Now, Chaos King, Goldd, end this Duel!"

Steve: LP 4400 → LP 0

Rex: LP 8000

Steve smirked at the card in his hand. "Well... looks like I won't leave them out."

Rex stiffened, immediately searching Justin as the albino took over Steve.

"Beat them for me, Aquila!" Steve heckled good-naturedly. "You were great, Atlas!"

"Hmph," Rex sourly acknowledged him.

Justin: LP 8000

Rex: LP 8000

"Good afternoon," Justin nodded at Rex. "I believe I shall begin our reading."

"Reading?" Rex echoed.

"First, I'll play the Continuous Spell, Constellar Star Chart." Justin began. "Now, as I control no monsters but you do, I can special summon Constellar Schet [100/1600] to the field."

"What?" Rex muttered as the imp-like creature appeared, holding a large water jug.

"Now, I tribute Schet to summon Constellar Rescha [2200/1200], and thus I can special summon Constellar Kaust [1800/700] to the field." Justin declared as the monster levelled bow and arrow. "Due to the effect of Kaust, I shall increase the level of Kaust by two to level six. Overlay, level six Rescha and Kaust, Exceed Summon! Come, Constellar Ptolemys M7 [2700/2000]!"

Rex almost took a step back from the monster. "T- That..."

"Because I Exceed Summoned this turn, Constellar Star Chart allows me to draw a card." Justin continued. "With that, I shall now activate the effect of Ptolemys M7. By detaching one Exceed Material, I can bounce any card on the field to the hand, including your Synchro monster."

Rex gritted his teeth as Chaos King Archfiend disappeared.

"Battle, Ptolemys M7 will attack Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World." Justin intoned as Goldd crashed into pixels.

Rex: LP 8000 → LP 7600

Justin: LP 8000

"I'll set two cards, turn end." Justin finished.

"_A- And in one turn, Justin has dealt the first damage ever to Team Black Knights! But how will Rex deal with this?_"

"Reading?" Rex echoed.

"My family is one who reads." Justin tonelessly replied. "Whether in tea leaves, in the cards, or in the stars itself, your future is as apparent as day. Your defeat is imminent."

"Hmph," Rex nodded. "It's the second draw phase, so I can't draw. No matter, I will activate Advance Draw, tributing Grapha to draw two cards. I will play a second copy of Trade-In, discarding the level eight Archfiend Empress to draw two more cards. I'll set a card and a monster, turn end."

"Draw!" Justin called. "Stalling now? It is my turn. I activate the Spell, Double Summon. This turn, I can normal summon twice. That said, I activate the effect of Ptolemys M7 to detach its last material and return my own Constellar Kaust from the graveyard to the field. Now, I tribute Ptolemys M7 to summon Constellar Zubeneschamali [2100/1400] to the field. The effect of Zubeneschamali allows me to search for another Constellar monster in my deck, such as Constellar Schet. I summon Schet again, and use the effect of Schet to equalise itself. That is, Schet has the ability to copy the level of any Constellar monster I control, and that includes Zubeneschamali. Overlay both level five units, Exceed Summon! Come, Constellar Pleiades [2500/1500]!"

"That's..." Rex glared at the shining knight-like monster that emerged from the whirlwind of monsters combining their strength. "Why would you... unless it has some fantastic effect?"

"I draw due to Constellar Star Chart. Pleiades can bounce any card on the field back to the owner's hand," Justin answered truthfully. "I choose your set card!"

"Trap activate, Archfiend's Roar!" Rex called. "Be revived, Archfiend Empress [2900/2100]!"

The demonic queen snapped, her staff on fire as she glowered at the likes of Justin.

"Dark, shadowed creatures..." Justin sighed. "Pitiful souls, I will show you the light. Activate Trap, Xyz Reborn. I revive the tributed Ptolemys M7, and attach the Trap card as Exceed material. Using the effect of Ptolemys M7..."

Rex's fists clenched as the card flew back to his hand.

"And, the final reckoning..." Justin intoned. "I activate the Trap card, Ultimate Offering. By paying five hundred life points, I fulfill the cost to normal summon Constellar Acubens [800/2000]. When Acubens is summoned, all Constellar monsters gain five hundred attack points [2700/2000 → 3200/2000] [2500/1500 → 3000/1500] [800/2000 → 1300/2000]. I told you... your reckoning is at hand. Battle, all direct attack."

Rex could only grit his teeth as the stampede came.

Rex: LP 7600 → LP 0

Justin: LP 8000 → LP 7500

"Shit," Chase muttered at the abject loss.

* * *

_Team Black Knights and Team Illusion..._

"_A- And Rex Atlas has been defeated!_" the MC called to shocked murmurs and cheers. "_Now Team Black Knights must deploy their next member, the infamous Knight of Zero!_"

"It's a strategy based on quick Exceed summons, with some Light Attribute support," Ryuusei quickly diagnosed.

"Yeah, I got it, I got it," Chase nodded as he left, taking the armband from Rex as they passed. "You did well, now it's my turn."

"Nice job," Ryuusei nodded at Rex.

Rex stopped for a minute outside the booth. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Huh?" Ryuusei glanced up. "Rowena-san? Erika-san? Koyomi-san?"

"Yo," Rowena, now smiling enough to show even white teeth, waved lightly from her position at the doorway leading in to the stadium proper with her own team-mates. "So this is Team Black Knights' headquarters for the time being, eh?"

"Aren't you a competitor as well?" Rex pointed out.

"Rex, she's not doing anything," Ryuusei gave a small smile. "Is there something I can help you with, Rowena-san?"

"Hmm..." Rowena crossed her arms, coquettishly looking. "Maybe... what do you think about that guy, the one with the Constellars?"

_Team Conflagration..._

"Rather an interesting outlook," Adrian noted, staring at the screen even as he reclined in the nearest chair available. "Rex Atlas got his Duel handed back to him. But it's a difficult deck to handle, I admit. Cards that can bounce from field to hand are some of the worst."

"Hmm..." Satoshi crossed his arms.

"There's one card that could stall..." Kaido considered, shrugging. "But only for a while. Aquila has proven that Xyz Reborn can be used, and let's not forget other cards like Overlay Regen that's compatible with Exceed decks."

"Will he be alright?" Koichi motioned to the dark-haired facsimile of Manjoume Jun walking confidently towards the stage.

"Oh, him? He'll be alright," Kaido dismissed.

_Team Berserker..._

In another section, Anna was biting her nails as she stole occasional glances at the screen. "When are we going, where are we going, where are we-"

"Oh come on, shut up!" Rick bellowed. "We're trying to form a strategy!"

"Against who?" Rose demanded.

"Whoever wins."

_Team Revolution..._

In another part of the stadium, Kiyomi was giving the scene a critical look. "Damn, doesn't look good for Team Black Knights. They have maybe one turn to get their act together before Justin Aquila destroys their second."

"Who's the second?" Kaname, the bench-warmer, asked.

"Chase Princeton," Takeshi answered.

"Oh, that guy," Alexianna nodded, doing a few stretches. "What are the odds?"

_Team Cold Flame..._

Tsugare frowned at the outspread of monsters fielded by Aquila. "Damn, that would be a tough cookie."

"You think?" one of his team-mates, one Kaenboshi Kasai, demanded. "We're going to have to pull more 'Divine Wrath's! How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"If we pull the ground format, I suppose I could do more." Tsugare nodded. "But, then... let's see if my cousin's boyfriend can pull through this."

_Team Night Sky..._

Hinamori Seiran, youngest ever Lady of DA Queens, looked up from the screen towards the acknowledged team leader. "Do you think Nii-chan can make it?"

"Chase Princeton is not known as the Knight of Zero for nothing," Setsuka absently replied. "He'll at least leave something for Ryuusei to work with."

"That Atlas must have had a bad hand," Michiru snorted, curled up next to Seiran. "I'll have Princeton down in tatters before the first five turns."

"Well, Michiru, you have a unique advantage over him."

Team Underworld...

Drake Lancaster studied the known cards used by one Chase Princeton on the computer terminal, a headache growing with every moment. "Damn."

Steve glanced up from his corner. "Yes, Drake?"

"This kid..." Drake waved. "The only student of the Handless Demon himself."

Steve paled. "T- The... Kiryu Kyosuke?"

Drake dumbly nodded, his face ashen.

* * *

"You cannot win," Justin placidly informed Chase as the second wheeler moved to stand across him.

Chase stared at Justin. Not with the air of offence that most had when faced with such trash talk, but mere incomprehension. As if the possibility of defeat had yet to feature in his world-view itself.

"You are not fated to win," Justin repeated, casting about for the horoscope.

Chase just sighed. "Let's duel. Then we'll see."

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 8000, Continuous Trap: Dark Smog

Justin: LP 7500, Constellar Ptolemys M7 [3200/2000], Constellar Pleiades [3000/1500], Constellar Acubens [1300/2000], Continuous Trap: Ultimate Offering, Continuous Spell: Constellar Star Chart.

"Draw," Chase cast a look at his six cards of choice. "Well, I'll discard a Fiend-type monster to use Dark Smog, so I'll banish Constellar Schet from your graveyard. Well, then I'll play the infamous Spell called Dark Core. I'll discard a card, and then your Constellar Pleiades takes a trip to the banished zone."

"What?" Justin looked slightly shaken as his warrior vanished.

"One threat done," Chase nodded with the satisfaction of a job well done. "I'll then summon a rather infamous Spellcaster called Summoner Monk [800/1600], then I'll use his effect, discarding a Spell card to special summon Infernity Guardian [1200/1700]. I'll set a card, and then overlay both level four monsters to Exceed Summon a monster called Lavalval Chain [1800/1000]. I'll activate his effect, detaching one material to take a monster in my deck and place it on top of my deck, such as Infernity Archfiend. Now I set a card."

"And?" Justin looked incredulous. "What of it? At most I'll take a bit of damage. I am still at the most advantageous."

Chase just shook his head sadly. "Boy, are you _really_ sad. I'm not aiming for your monsters... I'm aiming for you."

"...say what?"

"Entering battle phase!" Chase called, as the flaming monster growled, and behind it was the shadow of a certain woman in robes of black and white. "The Fiend I discarded in the grave was a little lady called Infernity Queen. When she's in my graveyard and my hand is at zero, I get to select one monster which has the honour of hitting you directly where it _hurts. _Now, Lavalval Chain... roast him extra crispy."

Justin cringed as the fireball hit straight and true, guided by the staff of the Infernity Queen.

Justin: LP 7500 → LP 5700

Chase: LP 8000

A wind blew past, and the tails of Chase's jacket lifted slightly in the breeze, his bangs floating as the streams combed his dark locks, and his gaze sharp and determined and about the same haunted, death-defying look shared by only one other man in the world, who lived in a mining town not far from the city and may or may not be regarded as one of the scariest Duel mercenaries alive...

There was only one person who was better versed in the way of the Infernity than Chase Princeton. He lived in a little mining town and spent his days generally keeping law and order in a town that had not known it for a very long time. You really had to feel sorry for Justin.

* * *

_**Oh damn, I forgot how much I miss Chase's... self.**_

_**Please review!**_


	48. XLIII: Infernity Break

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XLIII: Infernity Break**

Misawa Nowaki, or Youkai, or Sylph as the Arcadia Movement listed his profile under, was really not one for being subtle. It was understandable, really – he had spent a lifetime of hiding who he was and being picked on mercilessly; now that he had self-confidence, a new, expanded family, and a (generally, if the guy's sarcastic knight-in-sour-armour personality was considered) loving boyfriend, he generally tossed subtlety to the wind. Most of the time, it was pleasant; like being caught up in the middle of a sudden sunshower, being pulled along for a ride in a fast car, or a dance with a talented partner suddenly going from a waltz to a flamenco.

Then, there were times when his lack of subtlety and love of expression got incredibly frustrating. So the reception counter of the Kaiba Dome found out when the mountain of DA Kings banners walked in, threw the ticket through the banners, and then marched up to one of the booths.

"Am I late?" Youkai demanded as he marched in, wiping a few strands of snow-white hair off from equally pale lashes. His scarlet eyes seemed to glimmer in the light.

"Yes, dammit!" Rex growled, crossing his arms as he reclined in his seat.

Ryuusei shook his head. "Chase just began attacking."

Meanwhile, on the field, Chase and Justin exchanged challenging stares, while their monsters impatiently pawed at the ground, as if sensing each other's killing intent.

Chase: LP 8000, Lavalval Chain [1800/1000], Continuous Trap: Dark Smog, 1 reversed card.

Justin: LP 6200, Constellar Ptolemys M7 [3200/2000], Constellar Acubens [1300/2000], Continuous Spell: Constellar Star Belt, Continuous Trap: Ultimate Offering.

"_OOOHHH!" _the MC roared into his microphone. "_Chase Princeton has just managed to hit Justin Aquila directly with eighteen hundred points of damage! But right now Chase's own field is disadvantageous! Will he actually succeed?"_

"_Dad, Chase runs an Infernity deck, and I'll eat that mike if the card he placed on top of his deck isn't Infernity Archfiend. Assuming that Chase lasts this turn, he has everything made..._"

"Draw!" Justin called. "I admit, I was surprised when you actually managed to damage me, but it means nothing in the long run. Now, Constellar Ptolemys M7, attack Lavalval Chain!"

"Continuous Trap activate, Void Shield!" Chase called as a circular shield appeared. "When my hand is at zero, attacks may be negated."

Justin grimaced. "Fine. I'll summon Constellar Kaust [1800/700] from my hand. Overlay level four Constellar Kaust and Constellar Acubens, descend, Constellar Omega [2400/500]! Due to Constellar Star Belt I can draw a card. Turn end."

"He made it!" Youkai cheered. "Go, Chase!"

"He'll make it," Rex crossed his arms, smirking.

"Draw!" Chase announced. "When Infernity Archfiend [1800/1200] is added to my hand when my hand is at zero, I can special summon him. If that's not enough of a kicker, I can also search for an Infernity card from my deck when Archfiend is special summoned when my hand is at zero. I'll choose Infernity Necromancer. Now, I'll detach one material from Lavalval Chain to send a card from my deck to the graveyard, and I'll send the tuner monster, Infernity Avenger. Now, I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] who immediately moves to defence mode, and then activate the effect of Necromancer to revive one monster in the graveyard. Of course, I'll choose Infernity Avenger [0/0]."

"From no cards in hand, to fielding four monsters..." Justin gasped.

"Tuning, level four Infernity Archfiend and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger." Chase chanted. "The dead and the living... The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

From the light of the Synchro rings descended a single dragon that could passably be described as uglier than sin itself. Its ratty leathery wings spread out, barely large enough to support its body. Its pincer-like hands gnashed threateningly, a maw full of fangs bared, and its brain could be glimpsed set in a chitinous crown above a multitude of beady eyes [3000/2400].

"_Finally, Chase Princeton has summoned his infamous trump card, Infernity Death Dragon!_" the MC roared. "_It's even more powerful than Constellar Ptolemys M7!_"

"The effect of Infernity Death Dragon," Chase was announcing. "By giving up its attack this turn when I have zero cards in my hand, I can destroy one monster card on the field, and half of its attack power gets blown out of your life points. My choice is that Constellar Omega. Burn in the black flames and be satisfied, Infernity Death Breath!"

The dragon's maw flooded with a black fire that was shot at the shining monster, turning it into so much shrapnel that rained down on Justin lifting an arm to shield himself.

Justin: LP 6200 → LP 5000

Chase: LP 8000

"Then, Lavalval Chain can attack directly with the gift of Infernity Queen in the graveyard," Chase continued as the flaming red dragon roared. "Will o' Wisp!"

Justin: LP 5000 → LP 3200

Chase: LP 8000

"Assuming that I get through your next turn, I can hit you where it hurts and win already." Chase commented lightly, though the fight never left his eyes. "But... you are Dueling with your heart and soul as well, aren't you? Turn end."

"I have faith that my deck will pull me through this," Justin answered. "No... My deck must pull me through this. You will not win against me."

"Good," Chase grinned, showing both incisors. "I like that kind of Duelist who believes in their deck and their cards to pull them out. People with determination to see a Duel to the end are true Duelists."

"You misunderstand." Justin's tone was plain.

"Huh?" Chase looked at him curiously. "What do you mean...?" he trailed off as his eyes widened. "You..."

Ryuusei squinted, the only way he could access any form of spirit-Sight, and Saw. The glistening spirits, gathered in pearly chains like floating sigils around Justin, their power being fuelled into the lone boy standing across Chase. "Damn."

"What?" Rex looked up.

"Justin has Duel Spirits forcibly bound to him," Ryuusei answered quickly. "Their power is being transferred to him..."

"A cruel binding, forged of trickery if not actual power," floating incorporeal, Marguerite observed. "How callous, such bindings on covenants that should be contracted willingly. But you fail to observe, Ryuusei."

"No, I see," Ryuusei quickly added. "The Constellar are the ones holding the contract. This is..."

"_Chase seems to have noted something odd!_" the MC called. "_What is it?_"

"...a collar," Chase finally breathed, his free hand moving towards his mouth. "I thought..."

"You thought wrong, whatever it was." Justin touched his neck, where those with spirit-Sight could see the chains turn their barbs into milky skin. "I accepted this _geasa_ upon myself, for power. I needed power for what I must do."

"Why?" Chase breathed. "Why...?"

Justin smiled beatifically, and it was like transcendent joy followed by an accompaniment of touchingly soulful violins. "I made a promise. To the one who saved my life, I must help her. I must. I have contracted myself, I have worked and bled and toiled to get here. I cannot afford to fail now. So, I am sorry, but I must defeat you here to get to my target."

"Ryuusei?" Chase immediately turned defensive. "What do you want with him?"

"You do not have to know," Justin affirmed. "It is my turn. Draw! I will activate the Spell, Swords of Revealing Light. With that, I shall set a card. Turn end."

Cheers sounded as the crowds began to sit up and take notice.

"_And now Justin is preparing for a comeback! But will he manage to get ready in three turns, or will he be defeated?_"

* * *

Glass shattered against the screen on impact. Shards of the vase littered the carpeted floor, and a stain of water deepened the burgundy colour of the material. Seiran ignored it, too absorbed in seeing their team leader lose her cool for once.

"That idiot..." Setsuka hissed through her teeth. "Don't tell me... Larson!"

"Not me," Rick held up both hands in a conciliatory gesture. "I guess Aquila was really desperate. I mean, your disappearance last year did cause mass panic in all the branches, Ms Setsuka."

Reclining behind the orange-haired vice-Head, Rose merely nodded. "Aquila is someone who will do anything for the Arcadia Movement to continue. Even with Ryuusei's brief stint as Head, the other branch heads figure that even though they will work with him, they do not think he will be as... effective as you are."

"The Arcadia Movement is already public, a minor cannot remain as the leader," Setsuka pointed out.

Beside Rose, Anna snorted. "Doesn't stop you from controlling it through your butler, Cold Queen."

Setsuka ignored the jibe. "First is to figure out how long, and why, also his plans. We can guess that it has something to do with the other side of the business."

Seiran groaned with the American Duelists. "Really, Setsuka-san?"

"Chase has the _Anam Ghairm_, and with it the ability to see Duel spirits," was the reply. "If it's something to do with spirits and this place at this time, then most likely it's either Ryuusei or I that will be targeted. But, Justin Aquila..."

"Justin Aquila was a personal case taken on by the Madame before she..." Rick made an empathetic gesture. "And... well, the Madame was... very dynamic."

Setsuka quickly nodded. _Come Samhaine I must perform the change, and I cannot do it without Ryuusei. Yet, the Constellar tribe is Summer-bound, so why would they want to kill their own king? It would place the entirety of Summer at a disadvantage should Ryuusei be finished now, but... given that Justin had had ample chance to do it, why not then, and choose when there are too many witnesses and no escape? No... either way Ryuusei must win, otherwise the entirety of both rulers will be trapped here, and the Court must be rejoined one way or another... rejoined... it would be so easy for the Constellar to divine the stars for that moment, and then... I see. One world is never enough even in the twelve dimensions._

Setsuka nodded, getting up to walk towards the nearest window. If the other Duelists present had any protests as she rolled up the glass screen, they kept it to themselves.

Pulling a card, she twirled it between her fingers pensively. "My messenger, my defender, thought and memory flies, Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier, hear me, carry my cry."

The white bird flashed as it appeared, a mere shade in the world before it turned more solid.

"Fly, and tell the Hound of my intentions," Setsuka whispered as the bird took flight to echo the croak of the coming unkindness. "Blizzed the Defender, call my words, my orders, remind the Hound that he yet owes I."

Spreading its wings wide, the bird glided through the air in a manner befitting of an albatross, alighting at the nearest stadium roof above the match. Its cry echoed, though most pitiful souls could not hear the cry of the spirit.

_Hmm... you order me, Queen Winter? How odd._

"What are you talking about?" Chase hissed from the corner of his mouth.

_Queen Winter orders that the match be taken to the last wheeler, if we can._

"She can burn, I'm not letting the creep near Ryuusei."

_Not even if it were for his own good? Let the King of Summer face the last champion they have. The Mist Valley will have their pound of flesh either way even without this servitor of the Constellar._

"... oh, come on," Chase moaned as he reached a conclusion. "It's my turn, draw!"

His lips twitched. "I'll sacrifice Lavalval Chain to summon Infernity Destroyer [2300/1600] in attack mode! Now, I use the effect of Infernity Death Dragon and roast Constellar Ptolemys M7 to ashes!"

"Trap card open, Destruct Potion!" Justin bellowed. "I'll destroy my own Ptolemys M7 and gain life points equal to its attack! Now your dragon has no target!"

Justin: LP 3200 → LP 6400

Chase: LP 8000

"Turn end," Chase scowled.

"I'll draw!" Justin called. "I play the Spell, Pot of Avarice, allowing me to return Constellar Ptolemys M7, Omega, Zubeneschamali, Antares and Kaust in my graveyard to my deck, shuffle and then draw two cards. With that I'll activate the Spell, Light of Redemption, allowing me to pay eight hundred life points to return one banished Light Attribute monster to my hand, such as Constellar Pleiades! Then the other card, Card of Demise!"

"Not bad," Chase reluctantly admitted as Justin took the card from his pocket and placed it back to the extra deck before Justin drew until he had five cards in hand. "Damn..."

Justin: LP 6400 → LP 5600

Chase: LP 8000

"I'll summon Constellar Sheratan [700/1900] to the field." Justin declared. "Now, I can add a Constellar monster from hand to deck, such as Constellar Pollux. I'll pay five hundred life points each by Ultimate Offering to summon Constellar Kaust [1800/700] and Constellar Pollux [1700/600]. Once when Pollux is normal summoned to the field, I can normal summon another Constellar monster, such as Constellar Sombres [1550/1600]. I'll set two cards, turn end."

Justin: LP 5600 → LP 4600

Chase: LP 8000

"Heh," Chase smirked. "Draw!"

"Activate both copies of Solar Ray," Justin commanded. "For each face-up Light Attribute monster on my side of the field, my opponent takes six hundred damage."

"WHAT?"

Chase: LP 8000 → LP 3200

Justin: LP 4600

"Dammit," Chase muttered the curse incoherently as he glared at the albino. "I will _end_ you. So you want to play it with burn damage, do you? I summon Infernity Mirage [0/0]!"

Justin stilled as the eerily terrifying Native American shamanic monster appeared. "With zero attack and defence?"

"When my hand is at zero, Infernity Mirage can be released to special summon two Infernity monsters from the graveyard," Chase informed him. "So. We go with the ever-popular duo if Archfiend and Necromancer!"

Both monsters reappeared, looking visibly pissed off as they malevolently glowered.

"Archfiend triggers his search effect, and I choose this Spell," Chase showed it. "I set the card. Now that my hand is at zero, Necromancer can get to special summoning my favourite tuner Avenger."

"But I have Swords of Revealing Light," Justin sensibly pointed out.

"Won't make a lick of difference," Chase answered. "I'll activate the set Spell, Infernity Burst! For each face-up Infernity monster I control, my opponent takes eight hundred damage, and I've managed to fill most of my slots!"

"W- What? No!" Justin yelled.

"Yes!" Chase countered as the demonic shadows reached out from the card to claw at Justin.

Justin: LP 4600 → LP 600

Chase: LP 3200

"The effect of Infernity Death Dragon activates, and I choose Constellar Kaust as my target," Chase declared. "Burn in the black flames and be satisfied, Infernity Death Breath!"

Justin: LP 600 → LP 0

Chase: LP 3200

"A_nd Team Black Knights has won... wait, Chase Princeton is calling for a changeover at the same time as Team Underworld is switching?_" the MC called. "_Well, by the rules adapted from the first World Riding Duel Grand Prix, the changeover means that both sides will start with the exact same field, but with the same eight thousand life points and a brand new hand!_"

"Chase?" Ryuusei blinked. "What are you-"

"Go, go," Chase pushed the other towards the door, slapping the armband into his hand. "I have to catch up to that guy, pronto. You manage the last wheeler, and for god's sake don't you dare lose this match, even if we're leading in the win count. I'm not having any dispute over our entry into the semi-finals."

Ryuusei nodded, taking everything in stride. "Rex, take over."

"Just you and me, Calcifer," Rex sighed.

"Stop naming my laptop!" was Ryuusei's parting jibe before he walked up.

* * *

Drake Lancaster stood smirking opposite him on the stage. With brown hair worn in a surfer cut, plus fair skin, light brown eyes, a runner's physique on top of a taller-than-average height, there was a certain debonair charm about him. A small hoop earring in his left ear and a necklace with a Celtic knot pendant glimmered in the light, matching his white full-body Riding suit with green trimming. "So you're Fudo Ryuusei, eh?"

Ryuusei gave a short, sharp nod, glaring not at Drake as the other Duelist might have thought, but at the translucent white fowl cawing overhead. The bird stopped by the MC's table, hopping to the microphone perch, before Ryuusei caught its eye... its cold blue eye.

The bird winked before it took to the skies.

"Make this a fun Duel, will you?" Drake drawled, unlocking his DuelDisk with care. "I didn't fly to Japan just for nothing."

"I will do what I can," was Ryuusei's stoic answer.

"Duel!"

Drake: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Please," Ryuusei offered.

"Oh, pretty confident, are we?" Drake offered lightly, though there was a challenge in his voice.

"Age must precede youth."

"I'm not that old, brat," A tic formed in Drake's temple. "I'll summon Mist Valley Falcon [2000/1200] to the field!"

Ryuusei's lips thinned as the monster appeared.

"Well, both our team-mates left us impressive fields to work with, so let's do this," Drake offered, smirking. "I construct an overlay network with Pollux and Sombres! Exceed summon! Come, Diamond Dire Wolf [2000/1200]!"

It was with a loud, echoing roar that heralded the appearance of the lupine monster.

"Using the effect of Diamond Dire Wolf, I choose to destroy the Beast Type Constellar Sheratan to destroy Infernity Death Dragon." Drake called as the wolf howled, and two cards exploded. "Now, opening battle phase, I'll return Swords of Revealing Light to my hand to allow Mist Valley Falcon to attack. Falcon, attack that Infernity Archfiend! Diamond Dire Wolf, chomp down on Infernity Avenger!"

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 5800

Drake: LP 8000

"Then, I'll play Swords of Revealing Light again." Drake decided. "Turn end."

"Go, Drake!" a woman's scream echoed. "Fight!"

"_And Drake Lancaster opens with a volley of attacks that actually scratches Fudo Ryuusei! What a strong start! Of course, the judgement is still out on whether Fudo Ryuusei can recover in time, not to mention the consistency of Drake's barrage. One wrong move, and Drake could pretty much lose out!"_

"The MC is right," Kaido assessed. "By combining Diamond Dire Wolf in this situation, Drake Lancaster made use of the varying types of the monsters left behind to facilitate himself. Building up on what was left behind by Justin..."

"Yeah, Drake was always a dab hand at team strategy." Adrian nodded in affirmation. "But he's not a bad man. I doubt that he would knowingly side with whatever it is... that did that to Justin Aquila."

"Drake's... like me," Satoshi winced under their shared looks. "Don't look at me like that!"

"You mean, like _you_ as in he keeps walking into dimensional holes," Kaido slowly enunciated, crossing his arms, "Or _like you_, as in, has a Duel spirit partner? Because you said the same thing about Rodriguez and so far he's been doing those two things as well."

Adrian burst into laughter at Satoshi's uncomfortable look. "_Dios_, Shinamori, the look on your face!"

Koichi, ever the straight man, just face-palmed. "Regardless, right now should we hope that Lancaster isn't about to unleash some power to kill the kid, or not?"

Down on the stage, Ryuusei studied his hand before nodding. "It's my turn, draw!" Ryuusei called as he pulled a card from his DuelDisk. "I activate the quick-play Spell, Trap Booster, which allows me to discard a card in exchange for activating a trap card from my hand. I choose to activate the trap, Synchro Spirits. By banishing Infernity Death Dragon, I can revive the Synchro material monsters used in the Synchro summon. Come, Infernity Archfiend, Infernity Necromancer, Infernity Avenger!"

The three monsters reappeared, glowering furiously at Drake's field and the monsters.

"Tuning, level six Infernity Destroyer with level one Infernity Avenger." Ryuusei closed his eyes.

Drake's eyes widened. "Oh sh-"

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world." Ryuusei chanted. "Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Like the storm of midsummer itself, the dragon swept through the field, hovering above like a heat haze for the brief moment that preceded the implosion of the entire field to leave nothing.

"And I haven't used my normal summon," Ryuusei pointed out. "I summon Debris Dragon [1000/2000]! Using its effect, the monster Tuningware [100/300] is special summoned to the field. By playing Machine Duplication, I can special summon two more Tuningware from my deck. By using the effect of Tuningware to be treated as a level two monster! Tuning, two level two Tuningware with level four Debris Dragon!"

"Level eight Dragon Type Synchro monster?" Drake echoed. "It's... not possible...!"

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star," Ryuusei murmured as the lights gathered. "Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Billowing white wings spread, the stellar dragon [2500/2000] spread its wings out threateningly.

"And I draw two cards due to the Tuningware," Ryuusei murmured. "Activate Monster Reborn, reviving Infernity Avenger in attack mode. Tuning, level one Avenger to level one Tuningware. Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

Wheels whirred, and the mechanical menace growled as it skidded onto the field [200/1500].

"_F- Formula Synchron!_" the MC bellowed. "_The infamous Synchro Tuner that was first used in public memory by Fudo Yusei, the card which was one of a deck that was instrumental in a win in the WRGP and revolutionised Dueling! The one, the first, Synchro Tuner!_"

"One more card for the last Tuningware, and then one more for Formula Synchron," Ryuusei determined. "Formula Synchron, Stardust Dragon, attack directly! Shooting Sonic!"

Machine and dragon moved, immediately attacking Drake with every ounce of power they could muster.

Drake: LP 8000 → LP 5300

Ryuusei: LP 5800

"If you will attack me..." Ryuusei murmured. "Then I shall have to return the favour."

"_A- And in one turn, Fudo Ryuusei has evened the score! Now, we wonder if, perhaps, that signature monster of Fudo Yusei might appear here once more!_"

A chorus of excited murmurs greeted this declaration, ranging from shock to surprise to many, many things.

In the booth of Team Conflagration, Kaido slapped his face with his palm. "I thought this might happen..."

* * *

"That was close," was Setsuka's more relaxed remark as she exited the washroom. "Who knew what might happen if Justin were to face him..."

"You did it, didn't you?"

Setsuka paused at the masculine voice's declaration. "Who are you?"

In answer, there was a rustle of plastic and paper. "Ookazi!"

Setsuka flipped out of the way, the fireball scorching the floor left in her wake. "You asked for it... Cold Wave."

Ice crystallised over the ground, enough for the unknown man to hiss as he slipped. Setsuka easily skated, using the momentum to deliver a two-heeled kick and land on her feet. The other fell back to hit the floor before Setsuka leapt, now straddling the other's back.

Idly, the literally icy girl ran a fingernail down the back of the man's neck. "If I stab you here, right in the spine, death will be instantaneous. I am sure that you know the consequences now, and I assure you that I am experienced in making a body disappear. Now, my good man, tell me. Who sent you?

"Wow, frigid much, my honey?" the man commented. "So, you were behind Princeton throwing the match?"

In answer, Setsuka reached up to grab a hank of hair and use that to slam the man's face into the floor. "James. I should have known."

"You know, much as abuse is your way of expressing love, this is rather painful when I'm not on a nice soft surface," James Crocodile Cook the Second commented idly, despite still being trapped on the floor. "Can I get up now?"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	49. XLIV: Blasting Fuse

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XLIV: Blasting Fuse**

Water cascaded from the faucet to the sink as Rowena idly washed her hands. Humming a song whose only merit seemed to be catchy tune and little else, she wiped her hands, disposing of the towel before she caught sight of herself in the mirror. More particularly, the stubborn streak of grey that was already appearing.

"What." Rowena whirled back to catch sight of Tenjouin Michiru's sullen expression. "You're blocking the way."

Rowena gave a pointed look at the partitioned space. "There's plenty of room."

Michiru huffed, sliding by the side.

"If you take that attitude to the Dueling stage, you're going to lose," Rowena muttered.

"Oh, please be gentle, all we have is our youth," Michiru sharply bit back. "It's like the competition is between how tight our skin is."

Rowena flinched. "O- Our skin t- tightness? You're just a year and a few months younger!"

"Though it must be true," Michiru gave a vampiric smile as she leaned over, and picked up a stray long hair from the lapels of Rowena's Riding suit. Dangling the white strand, Michiru's smirk was positively predatory. "Someone who lacks both talent and beauty only has time to rely on, doesn't she?"

Rowena flushes scarlet as the cubicle door closed. "T- T- Argh!" She exited, slamming the door with a huff. "Though it's true that this area is decreasing... why am I obsessing over this? Have to focus on the Duel... the Duel... I'll definitely win, dammit!"

* * *

The pound of footsteps echoed slightly in the gloomy corridor as Justin Aquila hurriedly blew past the darkened walls and doors, away from the main section of the stadium. His pants echoed slightly as the albino boy ran, trying to escape the other Duelist behind him.

"Oi, stop!" Chase called, trying to keep up. "Dammit... Rei!"

_Of course. _In a moment the dragon had appeared in Justin's way, mouth open.

Justin skidded to a stop, trying very hard not to flinch at the sight of ethereal teeth and flames ready to lick at his flesh. "You too?"

Chase, still panting, crossed his arms. "Okay, right now, who are you?"

Justin glanced from Chase to the dragon, and then back, and then nodded, having reached some conclusion. He drew a card. "_Hino_-" Justin flinched, the card dropping to the floor as Justin cradled his hand close to his chest.

"The next one won't miss," Chase sneered, holding another card. A sister like it lay on the floor behind Justin. "Never though Uncle's lessons might come in useful. Why are you after Ryuusei?"

Justin's scarlet eyes narrowed. "Whose side are you on? You are a friend of the Summer King, and yet you are partnered with the Hound of Winter."

"I'm Ryuusei's friend," Chase retorted. "That I have Rei, and that Ryuusei is the Summer monarch is entirely coincidental. Answer me; why are you after Ryuusei?"

"You don't know?" Justin glared at him. "In the end their two existences are two very flawed, very cursed existences laid upon humans by the Duel Spirits. That's why... for her sake... I will save them. I will save us. As long as one is gone, the other's fate will also be broken."

"For her sake?" Chase repeated incredulously. "Shimotsuki's?"

"No!" Justin snapped. "I have no more loyalty to Shimotsuki Setsuka."

"Then..." Chase considered. "The Madame."

"The massacre that placed the Madame on the world scene, the White Witch... was caused because one couldn't protect his own power!" Justin screamed. "The murders that ended her were because she protected her daughter! Madame saved us, Madame saved me... then why did she have to die? She could've lived! Yet, for the sake of two cursed existences, she died!"

"People die!" Chase snapped back. "It's a fact of life!"

"I know!" Justin retaliated. "That's why... I won't let Madame's death be in vain," Justin's eyes glimmered, glowing with impotent rage. "This _geasa_ upon me will be concluded once I manage to defeat Fudo Ryuusei. Then, the fate of Shimotsuki Setsuka will end... Just like what Madame wished, she won't have to run or hide or fight anymore from the spirit world."

"That's batshit insane!" Chase yelled back. "Then what about Ryuusei?"

"What about him?" Justin demanded. "When Samhaine comes, Winter and Summer will switch places, and during that time the doors of darkness shall open. If they are here, then the doors shall open here, and a flood of spirits not unlike the time spoken of in Duel Mythology faced by the Pharaoh will be unleashed on the earth. I will do anything necessary to protect the Madame and those precious to her."

"Ryuusei was also treasured by her!" Chase countered. "Do you really think the Madame would have wanted you to do this? This is completely unnecessary!"

"He's right." Both of them flinched as Rick slowly began to walk down the hallway towards them. "Madame Shimotsuki always strived for equality between Psychic Duelists and the rest of society. She wouldn't have wanted you to do something like murder in order to protect her dream. The Madame would murder with her own hands, and stain her own hands, to protect us. Aquila, you're just acting out because you never saw the end... that you never knew that she was going to die."

"Vice-Head..." Justin's lip curled. "I will protect Madame's dream! I have to!"

"Why?" Rick cocked his head, a gesture of curiosity. "You were never ordered to. You were never told that Fudo Ryuusei must die in order to protect Boss. Your every action was made of your own free will to protect the legacy of Madame Shimotsuki... no, Madame Hunter... no, the Madame." Rick made an aggrieved noise. "Even in death you annoy me, Ma'am..."

"You don't know what it's like!" Justin yelled. "Being shunned and hated because of this ability to see the future. Being hated even more because of our Psychic powers. The Madame was the only good thing that happened to me! She stole me from that church, she gave me a home, she took me to Mardi Gras! And I... and I couldn't even do anything! Vice-Head, you know it as well, right? That fear, that uncertainty... I don't want to lose anyone else!"

"...I was a monster." Rick spoke in the face of Justin's crying expression. "Even before Boss, even before you, even before the Arcadia Movement was re-established, I was a monster. My Da was a monster as well. Lake, Lins, the rest of us, and me, we were the first in the United States that the Madame rescued. We were scattered, each of us undergoing horrifying, painful torture and training to increase our powers, for war. I was only ten, but I could still see it, how she came in, as tempestuous as the storm itself. I became more than a monster because of her... I found the light from the darkness. Yes, I have the Madame to thank. No, I didn't repay her. I couldn't. Because, even as much as I wanted to take revenge on the murdering bastards... to do so, would be to destroy the Madame's dream. So I couldn't. So someone else shed blood, murdered and destroyed for the Movement instead. And I couldn't do a damn thing, because you don't face Boss like that and expect to live."

Justin couldn't do anything as Rick suddenly moved, the albino choking as he fell under a fist to the solar plexus.

"You're trying to kill a member of the Arcadia Movement," Rick snarled, shaking Justin like a rag-doll. "You're attempting to kill _one of us_. One of our _own._ We're already short-handed as it is, and you're still going to attack Ryuusei? The Boss doesn't need this! I don't need this! The Madame doesn't need this! Bastard... take a good long nap, and then, with those bloody eyes of yours, see your own mistakes and repent!"

"Oi..." Chase swallowed as Rick drew a fist back.

"_KUROSAKI PITCH!_"

As the dust cleared, Chase was left blinking at the broken Plexiglass window Justin had just been put through. "Erm... this feels like a very bad joke here..."

* * *

Compared to the rest of the newest Misawa generation, Misawa Tsugare was taller than average, even taller than his brother. Add his ridiculously fine-boned looks, and Tsugare generally resembled a male model, or female model given the proper study needed. Therefore, it was after only the third proposition that Tsugare wished that he could leave the stadium already.

"Oh, it's you," Tsugare paused as he ran into Koichi in the hallway. "Team Conflagration, right?"

"Yes," Koichi nodded.

"Placing?" Tsugare casually asked, giving the other a cursory once-over.

"First wheeler."

"What a coincidence," Tsugare murmured, his stomach dropping as he continued to walk. "I'll see you on the field later, then."

"Wait." Koichi said before Tsugare had even taken three steps.

"Is there something you need?"

"I was completely serious about that offer," Koichi said. "Your answer?"

Tsugare sighed. "Listen... I think there's been a misunderstanding. I'm not going to fly to the United Kingdom again for a while. I have a life with the Movement."

"But you don't want to remain, do you?"

"No, I- wait, how do you know that, anyway?" Tsugare glared at the blue-haired Duelist.

"Try and remember," Koichi shortly replied.

"I don't remember!" Tsugare hotly shot back as Koichi began to leave. "Oi, give me an answer!"

Koichi stopped. "You want a hint? Sometimes, even when the heart forgets, the body remembers."

Tsugare shivered, a frisson of energy running down his spine, but by then Koichi had already left.

"Cryptic, self-serving, persistent..." Tsugare trailed off as he came to one where a familiar silhouette was standing. "Boss?"

Setsuka was straddled on the back of a man, and for a moment Tsugare was about to write him off as another unfortunate assailant until Setsuka spoke.

"Why are you here, James?" Setsuka asked, but lifted off to allow Jimmy to scramble up.

"To do the ceremony again, right?" the man chirped, and Tsugare just sighed at the appearance of the leader of the Oceania Arcadia Movement.

Setsuka's lips thinned. "When did you-"

"Nakamura-san." Jimmy crossed his arms. "So, when were you intending to tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell." Setsuka answered.

"You have our marriage certificate, Setsuka. I think that's pretty important if you're intending to divorce me."

"I fail to see how you are involved in this-" Setsuka abruptly stopped as she was trapped in a tight embrace.

"I can't let you go again, Setsuka." Jimmy murmured, nosing into her dark locks. "Please, tell me. I can't... I don't think I can survive it if you disappeared again. So, please... Setsuka..."

"I..." Setsuka twined her fingers around the offered hand. "James... please understand. I am a dangerous person, be it by choice or by design. But I cannot, will not, allow you to follow me down this cruel path of life."

When they broke apart, his face was twisted in pain. "I could do it. I will do it. You know it, that I love you. I do not believe I have ever loved anyone this way. The thought of you touching someone else was like being set on fire, and every other literary cliché I know that you loathe, and the thought of leaving you – I can't even speak of it. You are my life. I love you so wholeheartedly that I never once thought otherwise. Platonically, sexually, romantically, I adore you. It is a feeling akin to touching the divine."

"... leave." Setsuka's eyes glimmered with rage.

"Setsuka?" Jimmy's eyes flew open as she stormed off. "Please! I forgot, you-"

"Very well, then. Shall I tell you why I absolutely will not allow you into this shared sphere, why I ensure that you can never touch the world I do? There are three salient points, and I shall enumerate them chronologically, so as not to cause any confusion."

Jimmy straightened. "Okay."

"The first reason I will not is because you dragged all who know you into this out of an affection for your own ego." Jimmy began to back off slightly; her eyes were glowing quite wildly, and slender hands were clenched into fists. "I do not know if you truly love me, or if you are simply too simple-minded to think otherwise. But I would prefer to stand charges from the arrogant harlot Hart this very instant than ever to subject you, or any others linked with you, to any trial that could lead to a sentencing. Setting aside the revolting invasion of privacy that such a trial engenders, the crime by its very nature necessitates accomplices, and may the fates strike me dead if I would ever even consider placing you in such a position. Prison life I can manage, but alone, for I would never hurt you so. Do you understand me?"

"Of course I understand – I know you would not," he protested, by now looking thoroughly alarmed.

"And it needn't end at the trial!" she raved. "Suppose I were imprisoned, and you were allowed to go free. Do you think such people are never the targets of assault? Think if you were attacked by one of our more vicious breeds of peasant monomaniac, and I could do nothing to prevent it. Can you imagine a worse punishment for the multitude of sins I have that blackened my soul than _that_ would be?"

"Nothing of the sort is ever going to happen," he insisted firmly. "I comprehend you perfectly, and your feelings are more than justified. Setsuka-"

"The second reason that I will not allow you is because you claimed yourself to be an ordinary man."

"I did!" Jimmy protested. "I'm an ordinary Psychic Duelist!"

"It was a lie!" Setsuka raged. "You are extraordinary, and you lied to your own father, and it was a horrible lie at that! Look at me: I am every bit a Psychic, and have been since my youth. Call me whatever filthy name you like – call me a witch, or a monster, or a freak, or powerful, and you would be speaking a simple fact. You of all people ought to have taken this point to heart by now. You'll own that I am such a person, I suppose?"

"All the evidence seems to suggest it." Jimmy said.

"Well, I am not ashamed of it, and I will be damned if I ever deny what I am. For all my subterfuges in my professional life, I am not a liar. I did not even lie to Mr Cook, if you _had_ noticed. I refuse to lie about what constitutes my very being." Her hand drifted toward his face, but she was far too incensed to complete such a lover-like gesture and the appendage was viciously thrust away. She rocked back on her heels in distraction. "Shall I continue?"

"Please."

"The third reason is one of semantics."

He had to. "Excuse me?"

"I do not love you _platonically_, or _sexually,_ or with any other asinine term for it," she stated in a tone so scathing that Jimmy physically flinched. "I do not love you with 'the forbidden love' or any such intangibly defined parameter that isolates a definitive quality from an emotion that by definition is indefinite. Damn your prevarications. I love you. That is all. I love you. I am positively furious with the way you have mystified it, and sanctified it, and called it spiritual in order to serve your tortuous argument. The manner in which you has couched your argument makes me physically ill. My love for you is not divine, it is wholly human, and I suffer for it every day. I cannot, will not, lose you to that because of the cruel world I live in. I hate it, hiding things, hiding secrets, but it is necessary because I want to protect you, because for some unknown reason I love you."

"I love you just as badly," he managed to choke out. "Please, let me–"

"And while we are on the subject, which you know perfectly well is a difficult one for me, I should appreciate it if in future you would do me the honour of _listening to me_ a little more carefully," she ignored him. "The reason you speak so very ignorantly on the subject of love at first sight is that you have never suffered from the affliction. I'm heartily happy for you, come to that, for it's wretched. Do you know, the lengths I went to in order to obtain parental consent for that document? Nearly ten years ago I said I wanted very badly to go with you the day I met you in that trek, and I insisted because I could not think of a way to befriend a complete stranger without time and a great deal of proximity, and even still it took me until bloody- do you know how much I miss you when I was in Japan and there was the Pacific Ocean- damn it, _sod_ you and your-"

It was a lucky thing for Shimotsuki Setsuka that a pillar supporting the archway that led off to the stadium stood a few inches behind her, for it was then that Jimmy kissed so ardently that her back struck against the stones. As it happened, she kissed back every bit as madly, and they both clung to one another when it was over, entirely heedless of the crowd just outside in the stadium, that beautifully deserted place.

"I'm sorry," she murmured at length, his face still in her neck and her hand around his neck. "I lost my head for a moment."

"Don't be." Adjusting the messed dark blue Riding suit, Jimmy gently disengaged so that he could look down into her face. "But, I think you are wrong in one thing."

"What might that be?" she whispered, tracing his jaw with a thumb.

"That you love me, and you refuse to call it spiritual where it is."

"It is not."

"A half-truth, or a lie," Jimmy chuckled, hugging her. "You hate what this world has done to you. You hate what it has made you do. And yet you are still willing to throw lemons in the face of fate, and battle for us of the Movement, and you will allow no one else to take this path unless they are desperate. You love me enough to let me go. What other love do you have, if not one of the greatest ones of the spirit?"

She began to deny it, but parted lips stilled and cold blue eyes slid to the side as she adjusted his grip on his waist. Tsugare stared; he could count the times anyone had scored an intellectual point over Setsuka on one hand, and none of them were easily won. This particular instance, of course, was as much soul-searching as logic, and thus there was no triumph felt even by this unwitting voyeur. How great was the pain which pierced her heart must be, when she realised that Jimmy Cook was right.

"I do hate it." There was actually moisture in her eyes, though she blinked it back fiercely. "It terrifies me. I'll face up to it, however, that I swear to you," she said, clearing her throat wilfully. "What else do you think?"

Jimmy began setting her Riding suit, keeping his eyes away. "I think I don't deserve you."

"You don't-" She laughed, then scowled, then drew his face back up with an expression of amused disbelief. "James Crocodile Cook, if you truly think that, you are a complete idiot."

"If I am a complete idiot, then I certainly don't deserve you."

"That isn't- oh, I never-"

Having seen enough, it was a tight-lipped Tsugare who wandered back. Yukio glanced up from the laptop as Tsugare entered the room. "Oh, you're- Tsugare-san? Are you... crying?"

"N- No!" Tsugare sniffed. "I- I just... got something in my eye... oh, dammit... my head hurts..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the stadium amidst cheering crowds, Ryuusei had just finished attacking Drake.

Drake: LP 5300

Ryuusei: LP 5800, Stardust Dragon [2500/2000], Formula Synchron [200/1500]

"I'll set three cards and end my turn." Ryuusei declared.

"_A- And in one turn, Fudo Ryuusei has wrested the lead in field presence from Drake Lancaster and is now in the lead!_" the MC announced amidst cheers.

"_But it's a very small lead,"_ Shirahane Ren, son of the MC, pointed out. "_Drake Lancaster is also well-known for his record of come-from-behind wins, though I'm sure that there's no way he could ever match Yuuki Judai... still, Fudo's in for a tough time, matching up against a pro..._"

"Interesting..." Drake smirked. "My turn, draw!" He then paused. "Formula Synchron has the ability to Synchro summon during the opponent's main phase. Are you going to use it?"

"What?" Adrian crossed his arms. "Is he really going to challenge...?"

"What?" Satoshi demanded.

"Shooting Star Dragon," Kaido solemnly answered. "The behemoth that won against the Sleeping Giant Zushin... is he insane?"

"I do not have Shooting Star Dragon," Ryuusei automatically answered. "Not for lack of trying, as you can tell, but I believe that Dad could gift it to someone else who needs Shooting Star Dragon. I am satisfied with only Stardust Dragon, because I already have an irreplaceable inheritance that can be summoned using these two cards."

"But Night Rose Dragon requires Black Rose Dragon, and so far Black Rose Dragon is still in the graveyard," Drake pointed out.

"I never did say that it was Night Rose," Ryuusei shook his head. "It cannot be so easily unleashed."

"Fine," Drake nodded. "I'll play the Field Spell, Divine Wind of Mist Valley, before I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird [1100/700] to the field. By bouncing it back to my hand, I can special summon Genex Ally Birdman [1400/400 → 1900/400] to the field with five hundred more attack power. The effect of Divine Wind activates; when a Wind Attribute monster is bounced back from field to hand, I can special summon one level four or lower Wind Attribute monster from my deck, so come, Reborn Tengu [1700/600]!"

Ryuusei actually blanched as the hook-nosed Tengu waved both fans on the field.

"And then, Mist Valley Thunderbird is special summoned to the field by its own effect, but this turn it cannot attack," Drake announced as the ptarmigan reappeared. "Tuning, level three Genex Ally Birdman to level four Reborn Tengu. By the grace of unseen gales, let thunder herald your arrival. Come forth, sunderer of falsehood. A name in blood, a pact of truth. Advent, Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"

A single crack of thunder raged. A single squall of wind answered. As the wings spread, the monster itself growled and lashed out, unafraid and courageous as its talons clashed [2600/2400].

"By bouncing Divine Wind of Mist Valley to my hand, Mist Valley Thunder Lord gains a power-up of five hundred attack power until the end phase [2600/2400 → 3100/2400]," Drake snapped. "Also, the effect of Reborn Tengu activates, which special summons another Reborn Tengu from my deck. By playing Divine Wind once more, and then bouncing Mist Valley Thunderbird to special summon from my hand Mist Condor [1400/400 → 1700/400]. By the effect of Divine Wind, once more I special summon the tuner monster, Mist Valley Soldier [1700/300] to the field. Tuning, level four Reborn Tengu to level four Mist Valley Soldier!"

"A level eight Synchro monster?" Ryuusei backed slightly.

"_What an incredible combo! By bouncing Divine Wind of Mist Valley beforehand, the once-per-turn restriction can be overcome and the field can be swarmed with powerful Wind Attribute monsters!_"

"By the grace of the unseen, emerge from the midnight void," Drake chanted. "Come forth, middle-most of the Anemoi. A name in blood, a pact of freedom. The skies shall rise, the bond eternal and unyielding. Shoulder the sky, enfold the earth, Tornadus – Dragon of the Winds!"

This time, the advent of the Thunder Lord could be a mere breeze in comparison to the hurricane brought in. It was a while before the winds cleared, and then Ryuusei glimpsed it. The green Western-styled dragon wore shining white armour, carrying a lance in one hand and a spiral-patterned whip in the other clawed hand. Both its legs stood on the ground, though its wings remained outstretched. An equally green tail thrashed on the floor [2800/2800].

"_O- Oh! And Drake has summoned another powerful monster! It looks like Ryuusei is getting outnumbered here!_" The MC yelled.

"The effect of Tornadus activates!" Drake called.

"No, it doesn't," Ryuusei countered, flashing a card in his hand and discarding it. Effect Veiler appeared, draping her shroud over the green dragon.

Drake twitched. "That means that your cards are very precious to you, aren't they? So if I attack, one of them will be activated."

"Maybe," Ryuusei considered. "But, Drake-san, this looks like a very challenging field to get past. How am I going to do this?"

"Entering battle phase!" Drake called, though he hesitated slightly. "Tornadus, attack Stardust Dragon!"

"Trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Ryuusei indicated as the scarecrow appeared. "The attack of Tornadus is cancelled."

"I knew it! Then, Mist Valley Thunder Lord, attack Formula Synchron!" Drake called as the other clawed through the little race car.

Ryuusei: LP 5800 → LP 2900

Drake: LP 5300

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Drake declared. "Well? Not so cocky now, right? So hurry up and summon your ace monster, otherwise... you might not be able to handle me."

"I didn't want to use this power... because it was too early," Ryuusei sighed as he looked at the field. "I guess it's too late now."

"Yes," Drake agreed, though he had the unusual feeling of not having all the facts. "I'll set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei declared. "I'll play the Spell, Aurora Draw. Since I have no other cards in my hand, I can draw two cards." He studied the two cards for a moment. "Drake-san, do you know of the Arcadia Movement's past?"

"Izayoi Aki," Drake nodded.

"My mother," Ryuusei agreed. "But that's not it. I was able to use my powers well, for people to enjoy, and to protect that I hold dear, because I was fortunate. My mother was less fortunate than I, cursed to hold powerful Psychic power in a time when no one sought to understand it. In a way, I too am cursed by the shadow of the Black Rose Witch. But, I met a very kind lady, who gave me two paths when I mastered Accel Synchro. One path was to take the darkness of my heart, and shoulder it as befitting a knight. The other, was to drown myself in my own power and not care about inflicting pain and destruction. To choose between the paths of destiny was the method of the Arcadia Movement... and its then-leader, Madame Shimotsuki Seiran, truly believed in having at least two unwavering choices."

"Is that so?" Drake murmured.

"I chose, and I sealed away the rest of my power so that I could never reach for it again," Ryuusei closed his eyes. "I play Monster Reborn, reviving Formula Synchron to the field." The race-car reappeared on the field. "Tuning, level eight Stardust Dragon to level two Formula Synchron."

Drake started. "What? But you said-"

"I do not have Shooting Star Dragon," Ryuusei confirmed. "There are others who need it far more than I, but the thing about this power I sealed away, is that it is incredibly easy to access. Glorious sun, shine your light, and your flames sweep the night!Accel Synchro! Bring the dawn, Blood Rose Dragon!"

The storm raged, and petals fluttered in the gales that followed its advent. The dragon gave an ugly scream. It was almost a mirror of Night Rose Dragon, but... No, it was not Black Rose Dragon, nor was it Night Rose Dragon; while this creature's shape and form was exactly like that of his mother's dragon, its neck and tail were a deep red rather than black, and the petals of its wings were pale scarlet rather than a deep claret, as if it were dipped in ichor. It was a bloody reflection of the two. It was deadly, and oh, so very beautiful, golden eyes staring with a single-minded malice that bordered on bloodlust [3200/2400].

Drake stepped back. "W- What...?"

"When Blood Rose Dragon is Synchro summoned, I can pay one thousand life points," Ryuusei declared. "I can destroy all cards on my opponent's side of the field, at the cost of taking damage equal to the number of cards destroyed this way multiplied by three hundred. However, I chain a set card, Bloody Roses. This turn, any damage I would have taken is taken by the opponent instead."

"What?" Drake yelped as the five cards on the field shattered as the dragon screamed and a swarm of blood-red petals drowned his field.

Drake: LP 5300 → LP 3800

Ryuusei: LP 2900

"Battle!" Ryuusei called. "Blood Rose Dragon, attack Drake-san directly! And at this time, I activate the trap, Black Rose Seed. During the battle phase only, one Rose monster gains eight hundred attack and defence power [3200/2400 → 4000/2400]. Raging Storm!"

The dragon crowed, a blast of scarlet flame gathering in its maw before it let loose, bathing the whole field in bloody red light. The light died, and Drake stood there, panting as if he had run a marathon.

"_A- And Fudo Ryuusei has pulled through with a stunning new monster!_" the MC crowed. "_Why didn't he use it before we can't tell, but now it's clear that Team Black Knights has one huge bonus in their hands!_"

"It is power that is easy to access... but also easy to misuse," Ryuusei resolved. "It is a power that destroys, and creates. A fearful, destructive power that can rage unchecked... that is why it was sealed away. Until now, that is."

From above, Erika smirked as she walked off, her brown eyes changing to gold as she snickered, her manner sinister to the point where no one could call it human any longer...

* * *

_**Tornadus – Dragon of the Winds**__**  
WIND  
Level 8  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
1 WIND Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND Monsters  
Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, return all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field back to their hand. Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, you can reveal a Spell or Trap in your hand to negate and destroy the card and deal your opponent 300 points of damage. If this card is destroyed in battle, send the monster that destroyed it back to the hand. When this card is in the Graveyard, you can remove it from play to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WIND Monster from your Deck.  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800**_

_**Created by Serpentdragon along with Drake Lancaster.**_

_**Blood Rose Dragon**__**  
FIRE LV 10 3200/2400  
1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
This card can be treated as a Plant-Type monster. The Synchro Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Synchro summoned, you can pay 1000 Life Points; destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field, and take damage equal to the number of cards destroyed by this effect x 300. You can negate the damage you will take by discarding a card from your hand to the graveyard. You must control this face-up card to activate and resolve this effect.  
When this card attacks or is attacked by an opponent's monster, remove from play one Plant-Type monster in your graveyard; this card's ATK and DEF becomes 0 until the End Phase, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have from battles involving this card.  
If this card is destroyed, you can select one 'Rose Dragon' Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that monster to the field (This summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). That special summoned 'Rose Dragon' cannot be destroyed by card effects during the turn it is special summoned by this card's effect.**_

_**This card is based on **__**Number 49: Blood Rose Dragon**__** created by **__**The Otherworlder**__** in **__**Born in Another World**__**.**_

_**Bloody Roses (Chimamire no Bara)**__**  
**__**Type: Quick-play Spell  
Effect: When you activate this card when you control a 'Rose Dragon' monster, your opponent will take any damage you would have taken this turn. During the turn this set card is removed from the field, your opponent will take the same amount of damage as you (including battle and effect damage). Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card.**_

_**In case you haven't noticed, yes, Final Fantasy XIII gets a reference here. Please review!**_


	50. XLV: Hand of Nephthys

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XLV: Hand of Nephthys**

"Congratulations," was the first word Ryuusei received on his way back.

Ryuusei did not answer her, preferring instead to look at Jimmy. "Cook-san, you're here."

"Call me Jimmy," Jimmy offered, wrapping an arm around Setsuka's waist. "You won, I see."

"It was a team effort," Ryuusei stoutly replied. "If you will excuse me."

"You know that Samhaine is approaching, right?" Setsuka lightly commented as Ryuusei walked past. "Be careful. On Halloween even immortals may be killed."

Ryuusei frowned, about to ask for her meaning, but Setsuka had already left with Jimmy. "That..."

"Congratulations, Ryuusei!" Chase offered, trying to fight off a white-haired Youkai who currently seemed stuck on his middle. "As you can see, I'm a bit... Youkai, let go!"

"I don't wanna~!" the other Psychic pouted at the non-Psychic.

Rex watched the mauling with a certain alacrity possible only due to his fine-boned naturally stoic features. "Ryuusei, Calcifer just got in the possible results for the next match of Team Conflagration vs Team Cold Flame."

"Stop calling my laptop Calcifer!" Ryuusei insisted. Despite the content of his words, he was smiling. "I think... I think we can do this."

"Of course we can," Rex shook his head. "You idiot," the words were murmured with a certain affectionate tone, even as Rex took back the team armband and slapped Ryuusei on the back. "Good job there, partner."

"You sound weird trying to imitate Kiryu-sensei," Chase offered.

"Shut up and snog your boyfriend, Chase."

* * *

"What kind of ridiculously powerful card is that?" Adrian muttered, following with several words of unprintable _Español_ obscenity at certain red dragons.

"Who knows," Satoshi grumbled. "It's getting more and more interesting. This means we have to beat the other team in order to challenge Team Black Knights!"

Koichi said nothing for a while. "Tsugare's the first wheeler."

The other two winced. "Oh, that's sad," Adrian shook his head. "Do you-"

"I'll do it," Koichi cut in. "I'm just telling you guys that you might want to win the next two rounds, win or lose."

Adrian nodded in affirmation. "Okay, go!"

Koichi's D-Wheel was a light blue with white streaks, and as he sped along to the starting lines, he spotted Tsugare's military-camouflage D-Wheel already waiting.

"_The format of the second Block A match will be Riding Duel!_" the MC roared to the cheering crowd. "_In this match, we have the match of Pros versus Pros, Team Conflagration against Team Cold Flame! Fire and Ice will meet for the first time in this battle! Now calling for the first wheelers to take the stand, Misawa Tsugare versus Yamamoto Koichi!_"

Koichi groaned. Nothing against Riding Duels in general, but he really could have done with the thinking room a Standing Duel would have conferred. Still, he drove his D-Wheel to the start line, where Tsugare was already waiting. Koichi tried very hard not to stare too obviously at the long shapely legs wrapped in tight spandex stretch.

"So we're Dueling." the humour was present in Tsugare's voice. "Huh... what happened to just watching?"

"It got boring," Koichi muttered in answer. "It's interesting. Neo Domino is like coming to a new world, though I think London is cooler. More history around."

Tsugare seemed to waver. "Er, yeah... it might be."

_Duel Mode, standby_, read the consoles together. _Activate, Speed World Two – Dual Magic, set on. Authorisation!_

The horn went off as both D-Wheels shot out.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Koichi: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Tsugare: LP 8000, SPC: 0

"Draw!" Koichi called. "I'll activate the Continuous Spell, Summon Cloud. With that, I activate the effect of Summon Cloud to special summon Cloudian – Sheep Cloud [0/0] to the field in defence mode. Now, I use my normal summon on Cloudian – Ghost Fog [0/0] and end with two set cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Tsugare announced. "I summon Naturia Cliff [1500/1000] to the field in attack mode!"

The card shimmered, and then beside Tsugare something lumbered...

Koichi shook his head. "A cliff?"

Tsugare flushed. "Naturia Cliff, attack Ghost Fog!"

The cliff jumped, slamming the puff under it in a single blast.

"Due to the effect of Ghost Fog, I take no battle damage," Koichi quickly countered. "Also, I can distribute Fog Counters equal to the level of the monster that destroyed it amongst face-up monsters, and I think I'll give your cliff some cloud cover!"

Tsugare twitched as the monster was shrouded in cotton-candy mist. "That can't be good."

"You're right. It isn't." Koichi smirked. "I activate the set card, Diamond-Dust Cyclone! Now I get to destroy your monster and draw a card for every four Fog Counters on it, and because its effect misses the timing, you can't do anything!"

Tsugare scowled as his monster was destroyed and Koichi drew with a flourish. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Koichi called. "I'll summon Cloudian – Cirrostratus [900/0]. Because I control two Cloudian monsters now, Cirrostratus gets two Fog Counters on itself. Cirrostratus, direct attack!"

Tsugare hunched over as the cloud monster flew at him.

"Activate Trap, Defence Draw," Tsugare countered. "Battle damage is negated, and I get to draw one card. Also, since a Trap was activated, I will mill one card from the top of my deck to special summon Naturia Rock [1200/1200] in attack mode."

Koichi frowned, weighing the probabilities of letting the monster remain. "I'll then activate the Continuous Spell, Cloudian Squall, and end my turn."

"Draw!" Tsugare announced. "I summon Naturia Mantis [1700/1500] to the field. With that, I'll activate the Spell, Leodrake's Mane. By choosing one Naturia monster I control, at the cost of negating its effect I can make its attack power three thousand. I choose Naturia Rock [1200/1200 → 3000/1200]."

"Argh," Koichi succinctly summed up the whole situation.

"Damn straight," Tsugare's eyes blazed with determination. "Mantis, attack Sheep Cloud! Rock, attack Cirrostratus!"

Koichi winced as the defending Sheep Cloud met an ignoble end. "When Sheep Cloud is destroyed, I get two Cloudian Tokens [0/0 × 2] in defence mode."

"But that can't stop me," Tsugare pointed out. "Naturia Rock, attack Cirrostratus!"

Koichi groaned as his monster dissipated into mist and the rock reached for him. "Activate Trap, Ground Capture!"

Koichi: LP 8000 → LP 6950, SPC: 3

Tsugare: LP 8000, SPC: 3

"Any battle damage I would have taken from this battle is halved." Koichi reported as a hand enveloped it, but the rock bounced up to whack the back of his head. "And when I still take over a thousand damage with this, I get to draw a card. And by the way, Cirrostratus can't be destroyed by battle."

Tsugare made a dissenting noise. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Koichi announced. "At standby phase, Cloudian Squall gives one Fog Counter to every face-up monster on the field! Now, I banish Ghost Fog from my graveyard to special summon Cloudian – Storm Dragon [1000/0]!"

The dark-grey dragon made of clouds opened a maw made of cloud and growled as it appeared.

"Now, I summon the tuner monster Fishborg Archer [300/300] to the field." Koichi announced as the mechanical centaur-structure supporting the fish-bowl that was familiar to all members of the Fishborg series appeared.

"The effect of Naturia Mantis activates!" Tsugare announced. "I'll use its effect, tributing Naturia Rock to destroy Fishborg Archer!"

Koichi winced as his monster was destroyed. "Still, I'll use the effect of Cirrostratus, removing two Fog Counters to destroy Naturia Mantis!"

"Trap card open, Spiritual Earth Art – Kurogane!" Tsugare countered as the face down card flipped up, revealing a cute young brown-haired girl dressed in a bulky brown coat over a green smock, a bookish pair of glasses to match. In her hands was a staff topped in several luminescent crystals. "I may tribute one Earth monster from my field, allowing me to special summon another Earth monster from my graveyard! So I'll tribute my Mantis to revive my Cliff! Now your target is lost!"

Koichi muttered a few choice invectives under his breath. "I'll activate the effect of Storm Dragon to place one Fog Counter on Cirrostratus. Now it has two Fog Counters, so let's try again!"

Tsugare barely reacted as his Cliff drowned under a sea of clouds. "When Naturia Cliff is sent from the field to the graveyard I can special summon from my deck a level four or lower Naturia monster, such as another Naturia Cliff."

"Activate the Spell, Fog Control!" Koichi yelled. "By tributing one Cloudian monster, such as one Token, I can place three Fog Counters on any face-up monster, such as Cirrostratus once more! Cirrostratus, destroy Naturia Cliff!"

"I'll use the effect of Naturia Cliff once more to special summon my third and last Cliff!" Tsugare countered as the cliff made its reappearance.

"_Oh! Koichi is trying to destroy Tsugare's field, but so far he's had no luck as Tsugare proves to be a worthy opponent! Koichi looks like he's at his wits' end!_"

"I set a card, turn end." Koichi gritted his teeth.

"That's some damned good strategy there," Adrian muttered from the sidelines. "It's a bit early to tell, but then that Misawa Tsugare has good form."

Behind him, the incorporeal form of Vennominaga considered. _His heart is fixed. In the midst of the Duel, he is focused, playing at his strengths of hampering the opponent until a single flaw is made, and then exploiting it to the fullest. I suspect that Misawa Tsugare has done this before, with great personal cost to himself and others at stake._

"Great personal cost?" Adrian echoed.

_In short, his life has been placed on the turn of the cards,_ came the explanation. _To fully trust, despite all reservation or doubt, as compared to trusting without reservation or doubt... Misawa Tsugare has unshakable faith in his cards, that they have saved his life beforehand. Our friend, Koichi, on the other hand, is confused. He wonders if he should extend the hand of friendship, or leave the other to the shadows of forgetfulness. It is doubt that clouds his heart._

"Will he or won't he?" Satoshi cut to the chase. "If we can't reach Shimotsuki like this, we'll have to think of another plan."

Adrian considered, bouncing the blue jewel on his palm. "I do not know."

Back on the stage, Tsugare was preparing his turn. "Draw! I summon the tuner monster, Naturia Vein [200/300]!"

Koichi tried not to swear, he really tried, as the leaf-shaped monster appeared. Tuners could only mean...

"Tuning, level four Naturia Cliff to level one Naturia Vein," Tsugare recited. "White tiger of the west, Byakko, hear the cries of the forest of your home! Come to defend us! Synchro summon! Strike, Naturia Beast!"

With a savage roar, an emerald green tiger leapt from the Synchro Summon. Its legs were like trees, and moss grew on its fur [2200/1700].

"Naturia Beast, attack Cirrostratus!" Tsugare called. "I might not be able to do anything about its destruction for now, but at least the damage goes through!"

Koichi: LP 6950 → LP 5650, SPC: 5

Tsugare: LP 8000, SPC: 5

"You're the one losing right now, how the hell can I expect you to help me?" Tsugare hissed over the intercom. "I can handle myself! I... I d- don't need you..."

"Then why haven't you!" Koichi spat back. "Get your own ass to London then, stay there! The Arcadia Movement can't restrict your life, hell, you're a grown man! So why haven't you! Isn't it because you're terrified!"

"Me?" Tsugare looked incensed. "I-"

"Let me finish!" Koichi roared, enough to rattle the other into silence. "The Misawa Tsugare I knew got drunk on Margaritas the second time I met him, and it was an accident. He told me. He told me about the harassment, his job, and how he hated being essentially bait for others to catch when Setsuka dangled him into the world. He told me that the Movement was the only place he knew. That even if he wanted to leave, he had no idea where to go. He couldn't think of what lay outside of the Movement. He didn't know what to do after Madame Shimotsuki died, he couldn't see beyond the darkness. It's like f- fog over everything, blinding and h- hiding. Why are you saying that if you could clearly leave and get it over with? Isn't it just because you're looking for something to rely on, that constant you can return to? That Cliff you keep summoning is the mountain you hide behind. That Beast, that tiger, is the guardian beast that keeps everything out but also keeps _you_ in. I'm asking you to trust me enough for me to lead you out! Remember, Tsugare-san!"

"Shut up...!" the Psychic's eyes were glazed over. "I... I don't remember... I...!"

"I'll activate a Trap card, Card of Sacrifice!" Koichi called. "Because the total combined attack power of my monsters are all lower than that of Naturia Beast, I can draw two cards at the cost of not summoning or changing the battle positions of my monsters, but then it's not my turn. I draw!"

"...I'll end my turn," Tsugare grumbled. "Turn end!"

"Draw!" Koichi indicated. "Cloudian Squall gives all monsters a Fog Counter, and then Storm Dragon grants Cirrostratus another Fog Counter. By using the effect of Cirrostratus, I remove two Fog Counters to destroy your Naturia Beast!"

"Aww, damn," Tsugare hissed as the white tiger was drowned under a sea of clouds.

"Now, I summon Cloudian – Turbulence [800/0] to the field," Koichi rattled as another, darker cloud appeared. "Turbulence gains four Fog Counters. Then I play another copy of Fog Control, to tribute my Token and place three more counters on Turbulence. I remove four Counters to special summon two Cloudian – Smoke Ball [200/600] to the field!"

Twin imps of cotton-candy form appeared, smiling.

"Activate Spell card, Lucky Cloud," Koichi continued, slapping the card down. "When I special summon two or more Cloudian monsters with the same name, at the end phase I can draw twice. Declaring battle phase, Turbulence, Cirrostratus, Storm Dragon, both Smoke Balls, direct attack!"

Although individually, the Cloudians were weak, but together they made a formidable force, and the entire rush was one that Tsugare could not fight as they swarmed around him.

Tsugare: LP 8000 → LP 4900, SPC: 6

Koichi: LP 5650, SPC: 6

"I'm not going anywhere," Koichi fiercely shot at him. "I'm going to stay here and stick until you get your head together. Even if it kills me, even if we hate each other in the end... I'll be here. I set a card, turn end."

Still astride the D-Wheel, Tsugare drew a ragged breath. "T- Then... you'll have to win this first."

Michiru observed from the booth of Team Night Sky, dispassionately bored. "Huh, Yamamoto actually managed to snatch the lead. I would've thought that Misawa-san could have done better."

"Tsugare can try," Seiran neutrally replied, scanning the crowds. "Say... where is Setsuka?"

"I'm back," the icy girl walked into the booth, followed by Jimmy who quailed under the assessing stare of Hinamori Seiran. "Situation."

"Fudo Ryuusei has unveiled a new ace monster," Michiru crossed her arms, glaring at Jimmy as if she would have liked nothing better than to kill him. "Blood Rose Dragon."

"I know." Setsuka nodded. "And the current Duel?"

"They're still in a tug-of-war," Seiran dutifully chipped in. "Although... I think Yamamoto has begun his counter-attack..."

A corner of Setsuka's lips lifted. "So... Yamamoto Koichi has made his sacrifice, or he will. The readiness is all, then."

Down below, Tsugare smirked at the card he had just drawn. "I play the Spell, Pot of Avarice. I'll shuffle back my two Naturia Cliffs, Naturia Beast, Naturia Rock and Naturia Mantis to my deck, and then draw two cards. Using the effect of Speed World Two – Dual Magic, by revealing two Spells in my hand and removing four Speed Counters, I'll inflict eight hundred damage to my opponent for each one, and I reveal one!"

Koichi: LP 5650 → LP 4850, SPC: 7

Tsugare: LP 4900, SPC: 7 → 3

"With that, I activate Monster Reborn, to special summon one Naturia Cliff." Tsugare continued in a businesslike tone. "Then, I summon Naturia Mosquito [200/300] to the field. As long as I control another Naturia monster on the field, Mosquito cannot be chosen as an attack target. Entering battle phase, Cliff, destroy that Smoke Ball!"

The cloud squealed as it was wrecked.

Koichi: LP 4850 → LP 3550, SPC: 7

Tsugare: LP 4900, SPC: 3

"Turn end with one set card," Tsugare announced.

"Draw!" Koichi called, staring at the card in his hand before nodding and coming to a decision. "By tributing Cirrostratus, Turbulence and Smoke Ball, I'll summon Cloudian – Nimbusman [1000/1000]!"

The cloud behemoth groaned as it appeared, floating like an apparition beside Koichi's speeding D-Wheel.

"For every Water Attribute monster tributed, Nimbusman gains one Fog Counter," Koichi recited. "Also, for every Fog Counter on the field, including yours, Nimbusman gains five hundred attack power [1000/1000 → 3500/1000]."

"... damn," Tsugare finally said.

"Now, Storm Dragon can place another Fog Counter on Nimbusman," Koichi continued as the cloudy monster glowed with power [3500/1000 → 4000/1000]. "And then, I can special summon this monster!"

"Monster?" Tsugare considered in confusion before his eyes widened. "Wait- that's why you were drawing like crazy!"

"Because I have exactly four Fairy Type monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon from my hand the Archlord Kristya [2800/2300]!"

"Haha, no," Tsugare snarled as the silhouette of red wings appeared. "Activate trap, Bottomless Trap Hole!"

Koichi scowled, but did not reply. "Like I thought... there's a strategy you're playing at which involves a lot of special summons. But... Nimbusman, attack Naturia Cliff!"

"The effect of Naturia Mosquito activates!" Tsugare countered as the Cliff shattered. "My opponent will take the battle damage I shall receive from this battle!"

"Trap card, Spirit Barrier!" Koichi countered. "While I control a monster, I don't take battle damage!"

Tsugare clicked his tongue as the damage in the form of a beam of light glanced off Koichi. "Well, but I can still special summon Naturia Cliff from my deck, at least. Do you yield?"

"Hell, no," Koichi shortly replied. "Because of the loss of one Counter, Nimbusman is weakened slightly [4000/1000 → 3500/1000]. I'll set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Tsugare glanced at the cards. "Using the effect of Speed World Two again, I reveal two Speed Spells to inflict eight hundred damage per revealed card."

Koichi: LP 3550 → LP 2750, SPC: 9

Tsugare: LP 4900, SPC: 5 → 1

"Now, I'll activate Speed Spell – Overboost!" Tsugare gritted his teeth. "I gain six Speed Counters! With that, I'll use the effect of Speed World Two – Dual Magic again to inflict eight hundred damage!"

Koichi: LP 2750 → LP 1950, SPC: 9

Tsugare: LP 4900, SPC: 1 → 7 → 3

"Activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton," Tsugare continued. "I'll draw twice and discard a card. With that, I summon Naturia Beans [100/1200] to the field in attack mode. Turn end."

"Draw!" Koichi called. "Cloudian Squall grants all monsters one Fog Counter, so that's five, six if I use the effect of Storm Dragon. So, Nimbusman becomes stronger [3500/1000 → 6500/1000]."

"_What the...? Nimbusman has powered up to unprecedented levels! It's doubtful that Tsugare can be able to surmount this obstacle! What an amazingly burning duel!_"

"_But, is that advisable? Even if Koichi attacks, Spirit Barrier is the only thing that's preventing him from taking damage from the effect of Naturia Mosquito. If next turn Tsugare manages to draw a Mystical Space Typhoon he's down, right?_"

"Nimbusman, attack Naturia Beans!" Koichi ordered.

"When Naturia Beans is selected as an attack target, my opponent takes five hundred damage," Tsugare shot back as the Beans grinned and fired

Koichi: LP 1950 → LP 1450, SPC: 9

Tsugare: LP 4900, SPC: 3

"And, once per turn Naturia Beans cannot be destroyed by battle," Tsugare continued. "Now, the effect of Naturia Mosquito activates."

"Spirit Barrier is a Continuous Trap!" Koichi retaliated as the damage bounced harmlessly off him again. "I'll set two cards, turn end."

"Draw!" Tsugare announced. "I'll activate the Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy Spirit Barrier!"

Koichi just sighed as his card was destroyed.

"Naturia Beans, attack Nimbusman!" Tsugare called.

"Activate Scrubbed Raid!" Koichi countered. "By sending it to the graveyard, I can end the battle phase instantly."

"Scared?" Tsugare teased. "Turn end!"

"Draw!" Koichi announced. "Cloudian Squall grants another five Counters to the field, therefore Nimbusman grows stronger [6500/1000 → 9000/1000]. Then, I summon Cloudian – Ghost Fog [0/1000]. By activating my last Fog Control, I tribute Ghost Fog to add three more Fog Counters to Nimbusman [9000/1000 → 10500/1000]."

"But you can't attack," Tsugare reasoned.

"Don't need to," Koichi smirked. "Activate the Trap, Updraft! At the high cost of removing every single Fog Counter on the field, I inflict three hundred damage per Counter to my opponent!"

"Thee hundred-" Tsugare cut off as the storm began to build up. "That's..."

Tsugare: LP 4900 → LP 0, SPC: 4

Koichi: LP 1450, SPC: 10

"Tempest..." Tsugare murmured as the words of truth flashed across the console. "The storm... is rising..."

"_And the winner is Yamamoto Koichi!" _the MC roared amidst cheers. "_Team Cold Flame must now send out their second wheeler!_"

"I'll be waiting after this!" Koichi waved as he zoomed past Tsugare on the track.

"Yeah," Tsugare mumbled as he began to push it towards their booth. "Yeah..."

From above, Seiran slumped. "And here I thought Tsugare-san might win..."

"Hmph," Michiru crossed her arms. "Well, that's one down..."

"Don't be so certain," Setsuka merely glanced down, her expression placid. "Kasai and Yukio are Duelists who act as my right hands. They will not disappoint."

"Good job," Kasai offered as he received the armband from Tsugare and ran over to his D-Wheel.

As Kasai left, Yukio stared at the Naturia Duelist. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Tsugare sighed, before catching sight of Yukio's puzzled look as the calmest Duelist of Team Cold Flame went back to his laptop. "What?"

Yukio just cocked his head. "...the storm."

"Yeah..." Tsugare sighed. "Madame's symbol, right? The witch that presides over the castle, or the storm that strikes down the enemies of the tower... the symbol of Madame Shimotsuki Seiran... Madame, I hope you can see it from heaven."

"Madame can't be in heaven," Yukio shortly replied.

Tsugare shook his head. "I forgot, Kasai and you didn't join until after the Boss took over. Well, for us, who were in the Movement then, it was... very exciting. The Madame was like that."

* * *

"That Updraft was deliberate," Satoshi noted.

Adrian glanced at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because in the history of the Arcadia Movement, there was one woman who was described as the storm," Satoshi's lip curled. "That woman... the Black Rose has nothing on her. A woman who was said the have dabbled in the mystic arts, who was said to know the secret of the Shadow Games... that woman rebuilt the Arcadia Movement from scratch, and could have been said to lead a revolution. Even in death, her memory is strong, maybe even stronger..."

"Shimotsuki Seiran?" Adrian nodded. "I've heard of that woman. Shimotsuki Setsuka's mother, right?"

"Mother, tutor, whatever you called it," Satoshi nodded sharply. "Even her death helped the Arcadia Movement by providing the rise of Shimotsuki Setsuka. Kaido and I did a piece on that woman in university... and Koichi might have known about her association with storms, even if he left the Arcadia Movement. He must have known... that the Madame would have an impact on Tsugare..."

From the booth of Team Black Knights, Ryuusei's fingers stopped their tapping on the keys to stare. "Madame's... proof..."

"What?" Chase glanced out at Koichi's field. "It's just Updraft."

"No," Ryuusei shook his head. "It's... a storm. The proof of Madame's deck... the Tempest..."

"What is that?" Michiru crossed her arms. "Everyone's overreacting to a single card. It's not even giving Yamamoto an advantage later, right?"

"Oh, right," Seiran shook her head. "The late Madame's symbol was the storm. Even though she played a Spell Counter deck, her special strategy was called the Tempest. By using her key card and Spell Counters enough, she could use all the Spell Counters to inflict enough damage to win the Duel in one turn. A truly powerful One-Turn Kill... and the signature of the Madame."

Setsuka looked away. "Still, that sign could be interpreted as a challenge. Kasai and Yukio are unlikely to take this perceived insult lying down."

"_And the second wheeler of Team Cold Flame, Kaenboshi Kasai, is here!_" the MC bellowed as the red D-Wheel shot off like a bullet. "_By the rules of the Stygian Dirge, Kasai will take the first turn against Koichi!_"

"Duel!" both yelled.

Kasai: LP 8000, SPC: 4

Koichi: LP 1450, SPC: 10

"I'll start, draw!" Kasai called. "I summon Fire King Beast Yaksha [1800/200] to the field in attack mode. Now, I'll declare an attack on your weakened Nimbusman [1000/1000]!"

Koichi groaned as the flames licked at him but Nimbusman merely dissipated.

Koichi: LP 1450 → LP 650, SPC: 11

Kasai: LP 8000, SPC: 5

"Then, I'll set three cards, turn end." Kasai declared.

"My turn, draw!" Koichi called. "I summon Cloudian – Acid Cloud [500/0] in attack mode!"

"Trap card, Needle Ceiling!" Kasai countered as a hail of needles began to fall from the sky. "When there are four or more monsters on the field, all monsters are destroyed!"

"What!" Koichi yelped as the needles pierced the Cloudians, who groaned as they were destroyed.

"And then, the effect of my Yaksha activates, allowing me to destroy a card in my hand," Kasai declared. "You've called the storm down now... so let's flame it up!"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	51. XLVI: Ocean Ablaze

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XLVI: Ocean Ablaze**

"_Kasai has just blown up the field of all monsters!"_ the MC screamed back on the field. "_What a desperate move! What will Koichi do!_"

Koichi: LP 4100, SPC: 11, Continuous Spell Summon Cloud, Continuous Spell Cloudian Squall

Kasai: LP 8000, SPC: 5, 2 face-down cards.

"I'll use Summon Cloud to revive Nimbusman in defence mode." Koichi declared. "But, Summon Cloud is destroyed. I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Kasai smirked as a ring of fire began to surround him. "Bingo. Once this monster is destroyed, like the legendary phoenix it will revive in a burst of fire! Come, Fire King High Avatar Garunix [2700/1700]!"

A cry echoed and red-feathered wings fluttered as the monster arose, a vision wreathed in a conflagration of flames searing hot.

"When did that get into the graveyard?" Koichi yelled.

"The Fire Kings have a shared ability that benefits from their destruction via card effects," Kasai informed him. "Therefore, when my Yaksha was destroyed using Needle Ceiling along with your monsters, its effect allowed me to destroy High Avatar Garunix in my hand and send it to the graveyard. Then the effect of Garunix activates during my next standby phase to revive itself."

"So... what would otherwise be a crippling disadvantage will help field presence!" Koichi realised.

"Yes," Kasai smirked. "And the effect of High Avatar Garunix has another side effect; when its revived, the fire it brings is so hot that all others on the field before it are destroyed!"

The armoured phoenix screamed, a chorus of melodic song that matched the raging flashes of orange before Nimbusman groaned, steaming as it shattered.

"With that done, meet Fire King Avatar Barong [1800/200]," Kasai leered as the red-faced demon roared, brandishing swords in both hands. "Barong, Garunix, direct attack!"

"Quick-play Spell, Emergency Provisions!" Koichi called. "I'll send Cloudian Squall to the graveyard to increase my life points by one thousand."

"Fine by me!" Kasai yelled. "Garunix, Barong, direct attack!"

There was a shared squall of flaming wrath, as Koichi was scorched and he suddenly remembered that he was dealing with a Psychic Duelist. "Oww! Hot!"

Koichi: LP 650 → LP 1650 → LP 0, SPC: 12

Kasai: LP 8000, SPC: 6

"Quick-play Spell, Circle of the Fire Kings activate! Now I'll destroy Garunix and revive Fire King Beast Yaksha [1800/200]!"

Another roar of flame preceded as the phoenix cried and was swallowed in a plume of flames, the majestic shaman-like monster wielding his flaming cudgel reappearing.

"Oww!" Koichi's D-Wheel wobbled dangerously for the moment it took for it to speed into the booth as it slowed down. "Careful, I think I touched a nerve there..."

"Nice job, thanks," Satoshi snatched the armband from him and got on his own D-Wheel. "You go after that guy, he didn't look good there. Viper, the consoles."

"Got it!" Adrian gave a thumbs up with both hands as Koichi quickly ran out of the booth to find Tsugare. "What do you think, Naga?"

_Fire raging against fire? It depends, I suppose, on who will burn out first._

* * *

There are no magical words, really. The words just hold the magic. They give it a shape and a form, they make it useful, they describe the images within. Some words have a power that has nothing to do with supernatural forces. They resound in the heart and mind, they live long after the sounds of them have died away, they echo in the heart and the soul. They have power, and that power is very real.

Setsuka merely smiled, as the webbing of the spell frayed, as though the words had been an open flame.

In another part of the compound, Tsugare stumbled, awareness warring with the remnants of shadows where the memories had been covered. The light came, memories and warmth battered down the walls, crushed away the lingering spell, tore those memories away and brought them back home. Tension, confusion, pain, awareness, alert, and himself again. Not completely; not yet. But enough.

The power of the spell faded away, leaving only the blurred impression of it, like lightning that crackled through the night, leaving dazzling colours in the darkness behind.

"I'm not going anywhere," the familiar voice echoed behind him. "I'm going to stay here and stick until you get your head together. Even if it kills me, even if we hate each other in the end... I'll be here."

Tsugare laughed, harsh and bitter. "A lot of responsibility for a one-night stand, isn't it?"

Koichi found himself kneeling against him, glancing at Tsugare slumped against the wall. "It might not be. I'm asking you to trust me enough for me to lead you out. That offer is still open, you know." He reached up with my other shaking hand, and stroked at amethyst strands. "Tsugare. Stay with me."

The head bowed. Koichi felt hot tears fall against my shoulder. "I've never taken an unknown risk in his life. I want to start now."

Koichi seized his face, and then...

Then it got different.

In his head, it had always been one smooth motion. Either one grabbed the other's face and they kissed. Maybe his initiation of the change in their relationship was contained in the swiftness and surety of that motion, something about no hesitance. This time, he hesitated. He took that face in his large clumsy hands, moved in, then paused. He just checked himself for a tiny second, looking into one visible amethyst eye widened cautiously, as if he were making sure Tsugare was okay with this.

_Then_ he swooped in.

Above, Setsuka chuckled, clapping her hand in applause. "To risk everything... such is the meaning of love."

"Did you say something?" Jimmy looked from his discussion with Seiran.

"Nothing, James. Nothing at all."

* * *

"_And Team Conflagration has chosen to field its second wheeler, Shinamori Satoshi!" _the MC announced. "_Since it's well known that Satoshi plays with a Fire deck as well, it looks like the match is geared to become Fire against Fire! It promises to be a match of conflagrations, indeed!_"

"Duel!" both Fire Duelists called.

Satoshi: LP 8000, SPC: 12

Kasai: LP 8000, SPC: 5, Naturia Cliff, Naturia Mosquito, Naturia Beans

"Draw!" Satoshi called, scanning the field and cursing. "I summon Flamvell Firedog [1900/200] to the field!"

"The core of any good Fire deck," Kasai sardonically muttered. "And you're going to attack one of my monsters, aren't you?"

"Firedog, attack the Yaksha!" Satoshi ordered as the dog charged.

"I activate Backfire!" Kasai retaliated as the beast charged to bite the Yaksha. "And the effect of my Yaksha activates to let me destroy a card in my hand, such as Fire King Avatar Kirin. But first, you take five hundred damage!"

Satoshi: LP 8000 → LP 7500, SPC: 12

Kasai: LP 8000 → LP 7900, SPC: 6

"But I still get to special summon a Fire Attribute monster, such as Neo Flamvell Hedgehog [800/200]." Satoshi defended. "Moving to main phase two, I remove seven Speed Counters from Speed World Two – Dual Magic to draw a card. Now, I'll remove four Speed Counters to inflict eight hundred damage for every Spell in my hand, and I hold four!"

Kasai: LP 7900 → LP 4700, SPC: 6

Satoshi: LP 7500, SPC: 12 → 5 → 1

"I play the Continuous Spell, Flame Wall and Volcanic Wall," Satoshi declared. "Then, I set two cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Kasai declared. "During the standby phase, Garunix will return to the field!"

The phoenix reappeared, crying out as its fire proceeded to scorch all other monsters into oblivion.

"The effect of Barong allows me to search for another Fire King Avatar besides itself, and I'll choose Fire King Avatar Garunix," Kasai declared. "Moreover, Backfire activates!"

"Flame Wall allows me to become immune from effect damage when I have a Pyro Type monster in my graveyard," Satoshi retaliated. "Neo Flamvell Hedgehog is a Pyro Type. Speaking of which, I use the effect of Hedgehog when destroyed by card effect to retrieve Firedog from the graveyard."

"But you're still wide open!" Kasai argued. "Garunix, direct attack!"

"Continuous Trap, Firewall!" Satoshi retorted. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can negate it at the cost of banishing a Pyro Type monster in my graveyard!"

Orange flames countered orange flames, allowing Satoshi to speed onward.

"Turn end!" Kasai scowled.

"Draw!" Satoshi called. "I use the effect of Volcanic Wall. Once per turn, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the grave, and inflict five hundred damage per Pyro Type monster sent this way. Feeling lucky, punk?" He pulled the cards. "Laval Volcano Handmaiden, Laval Forest Sprite, Reinforcement of the Army. That's a thousand damage, right there!"

A fireball flew from the card to strike Kasai.

Kasai: LP 4700 → LP 3700, SPC: 7

Satoshi: LP 7500, SPC: 2

"But, in exchange, I can't attack this turn." Satoshi gave a theatrical sigh. "I'll just end here."

"Draw!" Kasai called. "Bastard... activate the Trap, Dust Tornado! Now that Flame Wall is destroyed!"

Satoshi just shook his head. "Kids..."

"With that, I summon Enthusiastic Beast Wolfberk [1600/1200] to the field," Kasai called as a bipedal wolf wearing – and this was most surreal – goggles appeared on the field. With its effect, I'll revive Fire King Avatar Barong in defence mode. I construct an overlay network with these two monsters! Come, Diamond Dire Wolf [2000/1200]!"

Satoshi grimaced as the wolf appeared again.

"Now, I activate the Spell, The Big Cattle Drive," Kasai called. "Because I control a Winged Beast and a Beast, I can draw two cards. Entering battle phase, Garunix, direct attack!"

"Firewall is a Continuous Trap!" Satoshi retaliated as fire answered the bird.

"Diamond Dire Wolf, direct attack!" Kasai continued.

"Again!" Sweat poured off Satoshi's brow in contact with the flames. "Dammit..."

""Using the effect of Diamond Dire Wolf, I'll detach one material to destroy High Avatar Garunix," Kasai declared. "Backfire activates."

Satoshi: LP 7500 → LP 7000, SPC: 3

Kasai: LP 3700, SPC: 8

"When a Fire King monster I control is destroyed by card effect, I can special summon Fire King Avatar Garunix [700/1700]," Kasai called as a smaller bird knelt on the field, signifying defence. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Satoshi called. "I summon Flamvell Magician [1400/200] in attack mode!"

"What can you do with that?" Kasai called. "You might as well mill yourself out with Volcanic Wall!"

"Yes, well..." Satoshi shrugged as a red-furred fix appeared. "Meet Inari Fire [1500/200]. When I control a Spellcaster Type monster I can special summon him from my hand. And he's like your Fire Kings as well; he revives himself when destroyed by card effect. You know... he reminds me of someone I know, a tricky fox. And he's a very good lucky charm."

"So you're leaving it to luck?" Kasai remarked.

"Tuning, level four Flamvell Magician to level four Inari Fire!" Satoshi called. "In brightest day, in darkest night, behold the core of the true might. To those who worship oppressive might, beware my power of fire-light. Synchro summon! The soul of fire, Blazeus – Dragon of the Roaring Flames!"

Flames crackled in a conflagration of light and heat as the dragon appeared. Its head, torso, wings, forearms, lower legs, claws, and the point of his tail were encased in armour resembling molten rock, while the rest of his body was draped in basic red dragon scales. It roared as it appeared, and the phoenix monster cried in answer [3200/2700].

"When Blazeus is special summoned to the field, my opponent takes five hundred damage!" Satoshi called as scarlet fire burned as it flew at Kasai.

Kasai: LP 3700 → LP 3200, SPC: 9

Satoshi: LP 7000 SPC: 4

"Now I use the effect of Blazeus!" Satoshi called. "By sending a Fire Attribute monster such as Laval Judgement Lord from my hand to my graveyard, I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack of the sent monster, so eat twenty-seven hundred damage!"

Its maw opened and unleashed a barrage of flame at Kasai.

"Trap card, Destruct Potion!" Kasai called. "By destroying my own Garunix, I can gain its attack as my life points!"

Kasai: LP 3200 → LP 500 → LP 3200, SPC: 9

Satoshi: LP 7000, SPC: 4

"But, by using this effect I can't use him to declare an attack," Satoshi finished. "So I'll mill some cards with Volcanic Wall..."

The cards were revealed, and Satoshi groaned.

"Even your luck is bad!" Kasai jeered as Satoshi slotted three cards into the graveyard slot.

"I set two cards, turn end!" Satoshi scowled.

"Draw!" Kasai called. "And welcome back, Garunix!"

With a cry, Garunix reappeared, and the flames scorched even Blazeus.

"When Blazeus is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, my opponent takes three hundred damage!" Satoshi yelled. "And meet Backfire!"

"Well, meet mine too!" Kasai yelled back.

Kasai: LP 3200 → LP 2400, SPC: 10

Satoshi: LP 7000 → LP 6500, SPC: 5

"This is getting them nowhere," Adrian groaned. "Come on, _Dios mio_, Trailblazer..."

"I'm not done!" Kasai retaliated. "Because Garunix was destroyed, I can special summon from my hand Fire King Avatar Barong again! Barong, Garunix, direct attack!"

Satoshi gritted his teeth as the attacks hit straight on.

Satoshi: LP 6500 → LP 2000, SPC: 5

Kasai: LP 2400, SPC: 10

"Dammit, it hurts..." Satoshi breathed.

"What, we've hit you long enough?" Kasai chuckled. "I'll set a card and end here!"

"Draw!" Satoshi whooped. "Well, you might be wondering why I chose to take your attacks head-on instead of defending with Firewall."

"Yeah..." Kasai nodded.

"The fact is..." Satoshi smirked. "That for this monster, I needed five fire Attribute monsters, and exactly five, in my graveyard. Now, I'll drop this special monster..."

Kasai stared. "No!"

"Yes!" Satoshi crowed. "Meet Pyrorex the Elemental Lord [2800/2200]!"

A dinosaur, clothed in gleaming armour that was covered, groaned as it rose, baring its fangs.

"Now, Pyrorex, destroy Garunix, and take both of us down!" Satoshi called, and the dinosaur groaned as the phoenix cried in a sea of fire.

Satoshi: LP 2000 → LP 650, SPC: 6

Kasai: LP 2400 → LP 1050, SPC: 11

"Backfire hits!" Kasai retaliated.

"Quick-play Spell, Spell of Pain!" Satoshi retorted as fire arced towards Kasai.

Kasai: LP 1050 → LP 550, SPC: 11

Satoshi: LP 650, SPC: 6

"And then..." Satoshi revealed the next trap. "Destruction Ring! Now Pyrorex is destroyed and we both take one thousand damage!"

Kasai: LP 550 → LP 0, SPC: 11

Satoshi: LP 650 → LP 0, SPC: 6

"_A draw..._" the MC took a deep breath. "_Both second wheelers have been knocked out!"_

* * *

Drake Lancaster stretched absently, fingers pulling taut on one bicep. He had already changed back into civilian clothings, a white baseball shirt, a green baseball cap, and jeans with green slide-on sandals. It was perhaps a bit casual for the Memorial Circuit, but Drake was too focused on his own thoughts to care.

_I can give you the power to stop this..._

"Damn you, lizard," Drake snorted. An army, a building falling, his family's blood staining the concrete dark burgundy... "Stop what? And where?"

"You, you're the holder of Tornadus, aren't you?" the voice murmured lightly as Drake whirled around to see a beautiful woman with dark brown eyes and short black hair, dressed in a tight Riding suit in the colours of violet, that of Team Illusion. Her eyes glimmered chartreuse in the light.

"Can I help you?" Drake slapped on a smile, desperately looking around for his girlfriend. If she caught him here... well, it did not bear thinking about. Marina could make a tempest seem minor when she was mad.

"Well, it depends," the woman's eyes glimmered gold again, and Drake felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Not too late, as he dived and the fireball impacted where he would have been standing previously.

_Possessed..._

"Who are you?" Drake demanded, fingers reaching for his deck. "What are you? Unhand that woman!"

The woman, or creature possessing the woman, cocked her head, the gold eyes gleaming unnaturally. "I think not."

The next fireball missed, but exploded on the carpet, burnt a hole, and then abruptly consumed a hole as wide as his outstretched hand. Blithely, his foe continued: "You are the holder of the Mist Valley's treasure. If you die, Winter and Summer will finally go to war once more." She smirked. "The Heart will be a precious treasure I will gift the King."

"You're the threat, aren't you?" Drake quickly drew a card, assessing his options. Given how he was currently in an enclosed space, there was no way he could fight here. He could run, but then there were innocents, and most likely the possessing creature did not care about collateral.

"Fah," the woman, or creature, spat. "I am one of three kings of nothingness, Kyothys of the Void and Fowl of Summer."

"Well, I don't really care about all of that," Drake shook his head. "And you aren't getting your claws into anything, lady."

A larger fireball appeared in her hand. "I think you are amusing. You will entertain me for a moment before I must conclude my enmity against Winter. Run, little mortal, run, and maybe you will amuse me for the mere spell of your life."

Drake backed up slightly. "What's going on?"

"You will die," was the simple reply as the fires raged in her palm. "And that you will die ignorant."

In another part of the stadium, Rowena paused in the midst of knocking the door to the booths. "What... was that?"

The door opened. "Rowena-san?"

"R- Ryuusei!" Rowena nearly jumped at the sight of the boy. "Erm... actually... about-"

"Ryuusei, stop listening when people are flirting and come over!" Rex's voice echoed behind him.

Rowena jumped. "I- I'm not flirting with him!"

"That's right, Rex," Ryuusei sighed. "Rowena-san is too mature to do something like that in public. Rowena-san, is there something I can do for you?"

"T- Too mature?" Rowena stormed off in a huff, pulling a compact out of her pocket at the same time. Ryuusei was left standing open-mouthed in surprise.

"...Was it something I said?"

* * *

"_It has been decided that the Duel will continue with both third wheelers; Team Conflagration's Adrian Rodriguez, versus Team Cold Flame's Yamada Yukio!_"

"Yamada?!" Alexianna considered. "Why that guy of all people..."

"Is there something wrong?" Takeshi asked.

"Yukio Yamada..." Alexianna swallowed. "Is the only person to have ever been trained by Setsuka personally. The student of the Arcadia Movement's most feared Duelist, and a part of the Royal Flush once..."

"I've heard of him," Kiyomi nodded, crossing his arms. "He runs a Gishki deck, right? Word's out that he kills people by drowning them alive first."

"Yeah..." Alexianna solemnly nodded. "The European Movement thinks so as well."

"Drowning-" Takeshi cut off. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack," Alexianna solemnly replied. "He's not called the Cold Wolf for nothing. Word's out that he's pretty vicious in missions, and maybe even worse."

"Worse?" Takeshi mumbled as the blue D-Wheel sped to meet the green one.

"Ready to lose?" Adrian called mockingly.

"You wish," was the simple reply.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Adrian: LP 8000, SPC: 6, Continuous Trap Backfire, Continuous Trap Firewall, Continuous Spell Volcanic Wall

Yukio: LP 8000, SPC: 11, Fire King Avatar Barong [1800/200] Continuous Trap Backfire, 1 set card

"Dammit, Shinamori left these many cards behind..." Adrian grumbled.

"You are troubled, I see," Yukio's observation was cold as his D-Wheel made the first turn. "I will begin first. By playing the Spell, Magic Planter, I can remove Backfire from my field to draw two cards."

Adrian grimaced.

"Now, I discard Gishki Shadow to add the Spell, Gishki Aquamirror from my deck to my hand," Yukio continued, his voice monotone. "I summon Gishki Noellia [1700/1000] to the field."

A woman smirked nastily as she appeared, her long red hair elaborately piled on top of her head as she preened in robes edged in a pattern resembling fins and waved a staff topped by an Aquamirror.

"When Noellia is normal summoned, I can reveal the top five cards of my deck, milling any Gishki monsters or Ritual Spell cards into the graveyard," Yukio declared. "I have two monsters and two Ritual Spells, hence I mill four cards while the remaining is shuffled into the deck. I activate the Spell card, Preparation of Rites, allowing me to search my deck for a level seven or lower Ritual monster in my deck to add to my hand and adding a Ritual Spell of choice from graveyard to hand. I choose Evigishki Tetrogre, and from my graveyard I retrieve the Spell, Gishki Photomirror."

Adrian backed slightly, but the next move surprised him.

"I construct an overlay network with these two monsters," Yukio called. "Come, Evigishki Merrowgeist!"

With flowing red hair, a creature bedecked in fins, a red tail and wings tinged in green, holding a staff topped with the Aquamirror, appeared on the field. The female upper body was at odds with the fish-tail protruding down, and the monster waved, beautiful despite its being an aberration to anything resembling normality [2100/1600]. Adrian muttered a curse word.

"Now, I play the Spell, Gishki Aquamirror," Yukio continued. "By offering the Evigishki Tetrogre in my hand as tribute, I Ritual summon Evigishki Gustkraken! Witch of the seas, answer my call, hear my plea, come to my aid! The Ritual Mirror bring you forth!"

The blue mirror appeared, swallowing the shadow of the ogre whole. The smooth glassy surface of the mirror began churning as a figure of shadows rose from it. The suds of the water spray flowed off to reveal long red hair under a green wide-brimmed witch's hat, smirking feminine features which would have been beautiful if not for the tentacles that poked out under the black armour the Monster wore. The female upper body held a staff, the head of which was the same blue sapphire mirror that brought it forth [2400/1000].

"By shuffling Gishki Aquamirror into my deck, I can retrieve Tetrogre from the grave to my hand," Yukio continued to monotone. "When Gustkraken I can look at up to two random cards in your hand, and shuffle one of them into your deck. Come, let's see the two cards to your right."

The witch cackled lowly, her staff waved, and the two cards were snatched out and revealed.

"Shuffle Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes into the deck," Yukio deadpanned. "With that done, I enter battle phase. Merrowgeist, attack my opponent directly."

"Aww crap," Adrian sighed as the monster began to fly at him. "Not! Go, Battle Fader [0/0]!"

The merrow stopped just shy as the pendulum appeared.

"Upon declaration of direct attack, battle phase is forcibly ended by special summon of Battle Fader," Yukio thought out loud. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Adrian called. "I summon Reptilianne Naga [0/0] and play the Spell, Gryphon's Feather Duster to destroy the three cards in my back row and gain five hundred life points per card."

Adrian: LP 8000 → LP 9500, SPC: 8

Yukio: LP 8000, SPC: 12

"Now, I set two cards and end my turn," Adrian called.

"Draw," Yukio stared at the card. "I will set one monster. Evigishki Merrowgeist, attack Battle Fader."

"When Battle Fader leaves the field, it is removed from play," Adrian grinned. "So meet Zero Force!"

Pink rings of energy appeared around the kraken, the merrow and the Naga. Only the Naga looked untroubled; the other two were snarling to be released from their bonds.

"Zero Force turns the attack power of all monsters on the field into zero," Adrian smirked. "Well?"

Yukio glanced at the field, at his crippled monsters. He raised a single eyebrow. Adrian had the sudden feeling that maybe this man was not to be underestimated.

"I play the Spell, Big Wave Small Wave," Yukio answered. "Now, I destroy Gustkraken and Merrowgeist to special summon Gishki Abyss [800/500] to the field in defence mode. When this card is summoned, I can add a Gishki monster with a defence power of one thousand or less from my deck, except Abyss itself. I add Gishki Shadow. By discarding Gishki Shadow, I will search for a copy of Gishki Aquamirror. Activate the Trap, Aquamirror Meditation. By revealing Gishki Aquamirror in my hand, I target Gustkraken and Merrowgeist and return them to my hand, or in the case of Merrowgeist to the extra deck. Now, I activate Gishki Aquamirror, allowing me to offer Tetrogre in my hand as a sacrifice again to ritual summon Evigishki Gustkraken. Witch of the seas, answer my call, hear my plea, come to my aid! The Ritual Mirror bring you forth!"

The monster reappeared, grinning madly.

"And your hand is revealed to me," Yukio cocked his head. "Shuffle, Rise of the Snake Deity."

Adrian cursed loudly as he did so.

"Concluded, turn end."

"Draw!" Adrian called. "Damn, Dueling you is a challenge."

"I endeavour to do my best." Yukio nodded. "You won't win."

"I beg to disagree," Adrian smirked. "Why?"

"You lack conviction," was the simple answer.

"I play the Spell, Allure of Darkness," Adrian called. "By drawing two cards and banishing a Dark Attribute monster from my hand... okay. I play the Spell, Reptilianne Spawn. By banishing the Reptilianne Gorgon in my graveyard, I can special summon two Reptilianne Tokens [0/0] to the field. Then, I tribute both tokens! The king of the Gorgons and Nagas, arise from the times of strife you reigned! I offer you the blood of the enemy! Descend, Reptilianne Vaskii!"

The snake-like lower body undulated, the upper body waved, and in one hand the monster brandished a lotus [2600/0].

"Reptilianne Vaskii can destroy one face-up monster on the field once per turn." Adrian called. "Vaskii, destroy Gustkraken!"

A beam of light shot through the witch, destroying the monster.

"Then, Vaskii, attack the Gishki Abyss!" Adrian declared as Vaskii shot another beam. "Turn end. Who lacks conviction now?"

"Draw," Yukio did not seem disturbed. "I flip summon Gishki Ariel [1000/1800]."

The girl glided up, gleaming jewels flashing in her ears, more laced about her throat, wrist, ankle, on the dark broad-brimmed witch's hat upon her head, and a simple pendant with the sapphire mirror around her neck, and the more ornate staff in hand.

"Ariel allows me to search for a Gishki monster to add to my hand, and I shall add Gishki Diviner." Yukio continued. "I now use the effect of Gishki Aquamirror in my graveyard, shuffling it back into the deck to retrieve Evigishki Tetrogre. Now, I will activate Gishki Photomirror. By offering my life points equal to the level of the monster I am trying to summon times five hundred, I can ritual summon Evigishki Tetrogre. Ogre of the seas rising from the deeps, answer thy call and swear by thy oath. Come, Evigishki Tetrogre!"

Yukio: LP 8000 → LP 5000, SPC: 12

Adrian: LP 9500, SPC: 11

Its armour clanked as the beaked monster arose like some vaguely legendary sea monster, baring its claws [2600/2100].

"Activate the effect of Evigishki Tetrogre." Yukio called. "Once per turn, I can declare monster, spell or trap, and we must send one card of that type from deck to graveyard if my opponent does not choose to negate the effect by sending one card from hand to graveyard. Since your hand size is currently at zero, we can skip all deliberation. I choose monster card."

"Fine by me," Adrian nodded as he slotted the card.

"Now, since Gishki Shellfish was sent to the graveyard by card effect, I can look at the top three cards of my deck, and rearrange them in any order I like." Yukio took the cards, shifted around, and then put them back. "I summon Gishki Diviner [1200/800]."

This new monster stared into its blue mirror, apparently scrying.

"The effect of Gishki Diviner: Once per turn, I can declare one card name, and reveal the top card of my deck," Yukio declared, slightly more excited. "If it is the declared card, I add it to my hand. Otherwise, I must return it to the top of the deck. I declare Salvage."

"Of course you'd get it right," Adrian muttered as Yukio took the card.

"Now, I activate Salvage, allowing me to retrieve Gishki Vision and Gishki Shadow from the graveyard," Yukio declared. "With that, I discard both to take the Ritual Spell, Forbidden Arts of the Gishki and the Ritual monster, Evigishki Soul Ogre. I activate Forbidden Arts of the Gishki to ritual summon the level eight Evigishki Soul Ogre."

"Hold up," Adrian's brow furrowed. "You don't have a sacrifice handy."

"Forbidden Arts of the Gishki allows me to tribute a monster from anywhere of the field," Yukio placidly replied. "There is only one level eight monster on the field."

"...you utter bastard," Adrian swore quietly as he pulled the card off his console.

"Tortured malice of the Gishki, hold your grudges close and your rage closer, for it will be our salvation," Yukio chanted. "Arise, Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

The monster resembled a cross between a fish and a bird; scaly skin ending with claws and taloned feet, a crested head beaked at the jaw, and overall like some evolved sea-dragon human hybrid [2800/2800].

"Come on, a Soul Exchange for Ritual Spells?" Adrian complained. "That's totally unfair."

"There is a drawback," Yukio informed him. "I cannot conduct my battle phase in the same turn this card is activated, and the summoned monster's attack is halved [2800/2800 → 1400/2800]. It is just as well that Soul Ogre is summoned in defence mode. The effect of Soul Ogre; by discarding a Gishki monster to discard a face-up card my opponent controls, such as Reptilianne Naga, and sending it back into your deck."

"Like I said, bastard," Adrian shook his head.

"Turn end." Yukio hardly seemed offended.

"Draw!" Adrian called. "I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Now by drawing two cards, I can send a monster from hand to graveyard. Then I play Aurora Draw! When this is the only card in my hand, I can draw two cards!"

Adrian smirked. "Now, I play Snake Rain, sending four Reptile Type monsters from deck to graveyard. Activate Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw, to draw two cards. Say... why do you Duel?"

"That is a matter not of your concern."

"Come on, so I lack conviction, but you don't?" Adrian mockingly said.

"If we must," Yukio still remained serene. "I am one of a handful of Psychics who have been abandoned by our families."

Adrian flinched. "Ouch."

"The Movement is therefore everything to me," Yukio affirmed, a light of determination in his eyes. "For the sake of the Arcadia Movement, for fellow victims of chance like us, I duel here. No matter what, I must try here. Win or lose, I will not bring shame to the one who saved me, who saved us."

"Heh... so there's actually a good reason," Adrian whistled. "I set a card, and then play Angel Baton once more to draw two cards and send a monster from hand to graveyard. Now, I play Snake Rain to mill four more Reptiles. Activate the set card, Monster Reborn! The snake king's wrath shall be unleashed once more! His body uncoiled, he will crush all in his way! Arise, Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!"

It wore green robes under a sweeping purple cloak, and bore a golden crown the shape of the top half of a cobra's head to cover its face. Snakes of a greenish hue hissed from all around it's body, and everyone would swear that he could see a forked tongue dart out occasionally [0/0].

"Vennominon gains five hundred attack for every Reptile Type monster in the graveyard, and last I counted eight," Adrian declared [0/0 → 4000/0]. "Vennominon, attack Tetrogre! Venom Blow!"

The figure spat, the venom bubbling like acid as it cloaked the monster who could only scream as it was destroyed.

Yukio: LP 5000 → LP 2400, SPC: 12

Adrian: LP 9500, SPC: 12

"Turn end."

"Draw!" Yukio announced. "By playing another Preparation of Rites, I take Evigishki Mind Augus from deck to hand, and retrieve Gishki Photomirror from the graveyard. I use the effect of Gishki Diviner, declaring Gishki Aquamirror, which I add from deck to hand. Now, I play Pot of Avarice, shuffling five monsters back to draw two cards. Having concluded such, I offer Evigishki Gustkraken in my hand as a sacrifice to summon Evigishki Mind Augus! Magician of the waters, come from the deep, your magics of the shadows to assist us this day. Arise, Evigishki Mind Augus!"

The resulting monster was like the Ariel still on the field, astride a mutated fish-beast, the staff proudly displayed [2500/2000].

"When Ariel is summoned, I can shuffle back any five cards from either graveyard into the deck," Yukio declared.

"... I hate you," Adrian decided as he pulled out all five Reptiles, leaving three. Vennominon groaned from the loss of power [4000/0 → 1500/0]

Yukio gave a benevolent smile, that was completely at odds with his intentions. "I move Soul Ogre and Ariel to attack mode. Now... Mind Augus, attack."

Adrian: LP 9500 → LP 8500, SPC: 12

Yukio: LP 2400, SPC: 12

"I can banish one Reptile to special summon Vennominon in defence mode," Adrian called.

"Diviner, attack," Yukio continued in a bizarre cycle as Vennominon rose and fell. "Ariel, attack. Soul Ogre, direct attack!"

Adrian: LP 8500 → LP 7100, SPC: 12

Yukio: LP 2400, SPC: 12

"Turn end."

"Draw!" Adrian called. "I'll set a monster and end my turn!"

"Draw. Mind Augus, attack the set card."

"And you fell for the trap called Reptilianne Naga!" Adrian crowed, but not when Yukio gave a speculative look at his Soul Ogre. "Erm..."

"I end my turn here." Yukio decided.

"Draw!" Adrian called. "I'll set a card, and then Naga moves to attack mode through its own effect. Turn end."

"Draw," Yukio was short and to the point. "Soul Ogre, Ariel, Diviner, attack Reptilianne Naga!"

Adrian: LP 7100 → LP 3500, SPC: 12

Yukio: LP 2400, SPC: 12

"Draw!" Adrian scowled. "I'll set another card, turn end."

"Draw," Yukio studied the field. "And it is my victory. By offering Evigishki Mind Augus as a sacrifice to the Gishki Aquamirror, I will summon Evigishki Gustkraken!"

The sea-witch reappeared, and it was then that Adrian saw it, the flashing eyes... "That Gishki Ariel! It's a Duel Spirit!"

The witch's hat was tilted, and a saucy wink was delivered. The crowd screamed, maybe because they thought it were a trick, but Adrian was long familiar with these things to sense, or perhaps know that his cards were not the only ones that were _alive_.

"Then, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Spirit Barrier, and equip Gustkraken with United We Stand!" Yukio called [2400/1000 → 5600/1000]. "Attack Reptilianne Naga, my witch of the seas!"

"You're weak!" Adrian snapped. "Reverse card, Mirror Mail! And don't forget, my Naga [0/0 → 5600/0] can't be destroyed by battle!"

Yukio screamed, but it was too late as the witch screamed, poisoned and turning into stone that crumbled in mere moments. "Turn end..."

"Draw!" Adrian called. "You fumbled. You thought that I would be wide open even without Spirit Barrier. Now, Naga, attack Gishki Ariel and release that guy!"

The snake hissed, jumping into the fray, and the Spellcaster and its master screamed as one as the witch froze, her physical body turning into the stone that so marked victims of that tribe...

Abovehead, Setsuka merely watched as Yukio's D-Wheel crashed into the track wall.

Yukio: LP 2400 → LP 0

Adrian: LP 3500

"_And the winner is Team Conflagration! Someone get an emergency team down there!_"

* * *

_**Blazeus – Dragon of the Roaring Flames**__**  
Level 8  
FIRE/Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner Monsters  
Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, your opponent takes 500 points of damage. Once per turn, you can send one FIRE monster from your field or hand to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK. Blazeus cannot attack the same turn you use this effect. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard, your opponent takes 300 points of damage.  
ATK: 3200/DEF: 2700**_

_**The above card was invented by Serpentdragon in pairing with Satoshi Shinamori.  
**_

_**On that note, I am pleased to announce that the end of **__**Boss Rush**__** is forthcoming and that work on the sequel, **__**Call of Darkness**__**, is already planned out. Call of Darkness will be told between two points of view; one of our favourite cynical, jaded knight in sour armour Chase Princeton, and a relatively new OC that I had invented once in the already removed fic **__**Star Light Star Bright**__**, Kannazuki Seika. Unless there are issues with first-person POV amongst readers, this author notes that first-person POV tends to garner more reviews and encouragement, meaning that once this experiment in writing narrative is done I will be returning to first-person POV fics for a while.**_

_**Please review!**_


	52. XLVII: All-Out Attacks

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XLVII: All-Out Attacks**

Glass shattered, but the fire alarms never went off. A violation, Drake guessed, but as he hefted the fire extinguisher he did not really care much beyond the immediate danger.

"This world, this very air itself is so inconvenient," the woman murmured, golden fire dancing about her hands. "Seventy-eight percent nitrogen, one percent of miscellaneous gases, only twenty percent oxygen, hardly enough for my burning flames to rage. The forests of Summer would be so much better for us... Burn!"

"What? Why?" Drake yelled as the next flames came for him. "That-"

"Firewall!"

"Is this a manga!" Drake yelled as a wall of scarlet flames enveloped the original gold fireball to burn up in mid-air, leaving a steaming puff of hot air behind.

"It seems like the first flux has set in," a feminine voice observed. "Still, even for Firewall to be so taxed, it looks like we're dealing with a high-level monster."

"Hiita, can you take her?"

"No way, Wynn. We may be the students of Mistress Doriado, but no ordinary magician can take on such power alone. See? Even reality is warping around her to make the Firewall visible."

Two figures stood there behind his when he turned around. One resembled the flame-haired bright-eyed hunter of a certain story, and held a staff that resembled a Tiki torch. The other was similarly dressed, though her green – green!– hair was piled up on her head and she wielded an all-metal staff topped with a dragon's head. The most amazing thing was, as Drake figured, was that he could see through them. "What the hell?"

"Oh, this mortal can see us," the flame-haired woman commented. "What should we do, Wynn?"

"Didn't that King of yours leave orders for you, Hiita?" the green-haired one, Wynn, sighed. "Well, we have to contain the damage. Since you are useless against someone who uses fire, I'll try to contain her. You run and fix the damage."

"D- Don't order me around, idiot!" Hiita hotly protested.

Wynn looked back at her. "Then, why don't you come up with a better plan that won't result in the levelling of this entire place?"

Surprisingly, Hiita remained silent.

"I thought so."

"W- Well, you can't really think of one either!" Hiita shot back.

"Oh, we had to think?" was the passing reply as Wynn turned around. "You, mortal."

Drake stared back at her. "Y- Yes?"

* * *

In the relative privacy of his booth, Takeshi clutched at his left eye. "Yukio... that was a Duel Spirit."

"Huh? Yamada has a spirit partner as well?" Kiyomi perked up. "How?"

"No, not a spirit partner," Takeshi shook his head. "The opposite. He was being manipulated, erm... possessed. And it's been going on for a while."

"So... an unwilling partner?" Alexianna supplied.

"It's... I guess it's like that," Takeshi frowned. "Who knows... be careful. Especially you, Natashi. Who knows if Team Berserker is another group of assassins. Kasai and Yukio sure looked pretty trigger happy there."

"Not in public," Alexianna pointed out. "Come on, even Setsuka has things she won't do in public, on televised viewing."

"Unfortunately," Takeshi merely replied. "Shimotsuki Setsuka is not the only one with an agenda here. Then again, it's not like we can leave so easily when we have our own team to face. Natashi... be careful there."

"Team Berserker..." Kiyomi got on the readied D-Wheel. "Well, I'm technically doing this under duress, but I'll try."

"Think about it this way..." Alexianna smirked as Kiyomi sped out. "You'll be literally Dueling for your Dueling life."

"_Now we will begin the first round of Block B's Duels!"_ the MC roared. "_Beginning are the first wheelers, Team Revolution's Natashi Kiyomi versus Team Berserker's Anna Shiloh!_"

"Anna... Shiloh?" Kiyomi gulped. "Oh shit..." he made the mistake of looking back. Sure enough, a fierce girl wearing a helmet that was barely enough to conceal the malice emanating from her form was there...

"Natashi Kiyomi..." Anna bared her teeth.

Kiyomi paled, and set off right at the starting signal with Anna hot on his heels. "Wait! Let me beat you up first!"

"Who the hell would pause for that signal!" Kiyomi shot back.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Anna: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Kiyomi: LP 8000, SPC: 0

"I'll start, draw!" Anna called. "I summon Armageddon Knight [1400/1200] to the field in attack mode!"

With a shout, the monster appeared.

"With this, I can send one Dark Attribute monster from deck to graveyard," Anna called. "Now, I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kiyomi called. "I summon Skreech [1500/400] to the field! Now, Skreech, attack Armageddon Knight!"

"Trap card, Dark Mist!" Anna called. "With this card, when my opponent's monster declares an attack I can send a Dark Attribute monster with the same level as the attacking monster from my deck to my graveyard to negate the attack."

"If that's so, then I will set two cards and end," Kiyomi's eyes narrowed as she slotted a card.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" Anna called. "Come, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon [2800/2400]!"

A corner of Kiyomi's mouth lifted as the dragon reappeared. "I knew it..."

"Eat my wrath..." Anna's eyes flashed with hatred. "By the effect of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, once per turn I can special summon from my hand or graveyard a Dragon-Type monster, so come, Darkflare Dragon [2400/1200]!"

With a burst of rage, the monster appeared, fires tinted black by its presence.

"And then, I tribute Armageddon Knight to summon Prime Material Dragon [2400/2000]," Anna shortly declared. "I then activate Ancient Rules to special summon Wattaildragon [2500/1000] to the field in attack mode."

Kiyomi glanced at the four dragons assembled, and then at his lone Skreech. He sighed.

"Battle!" Anna called. "Wattaildragon, attack Skreech! Prime Material Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, direct attack!"

"Wattaildragon, one thousand," Alexianna calculated. "Prime Material twenty-four hundred, Darkflare the same, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon twenty-eight hundred-"

"He's lost," Takeshi closed his eyes. "But, this is weird. Why did he throw the Duel?"

Alexianna stepped forward as Kiyomi sped there, slowing down momentarily. "Looks like we were lucky."

Kiyomi shrugged, taking off the armband. "I made my piece. Make sure you blow through them."

"I will," Alexianna nodded, taking the armband and proceeding to mount her own D-Wheel and speed out.

"_Team Revolution has switched to their second wheeler, Alexianna LeRouge!_" the MC yelled. "It looks like Anna Shiloh was too strong for Natashi to handle!"

"He had enough, huh?" Anna yelled, cackling. "How did he win against us before, I really have no idea."

Alexianna gave a benevolent smile. "Perhaps."

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Alexianna: LP 8000, SPC: 3

Anna: LP 8000, SPC: 3

"I draw!" She glanced at her cards. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"That's it?" Anna yelled. "Draw! Due to the effect of Red-Eyes, I special summon from my hand Chthonian Emperor Dragon [2400/1500]!"

"Trap card, Flash of Dark Lightning!" Alexianna called. "The special summon of that dragon is negated and the card destroyed!"

Anne bit her lip. "Prime Material Dragon, direct attack!"

"Trap card, Floral Shield." Alexianna called. "I negate that attack and then draw a card."

"Che..." Anna scoffed. "But you won't be so lucky. Red-Eyes, Darkflare, Wattaildragon, direct attack!"

"Trap card, Dark Mist!" Alexianna called. "I discard from my deck the level eight Darklord Superbia, the level five Darklord Edeh Arae, and the level six Chaos Sorcerer, to negate all direct attacks this turn."

Anna scoffed. "Turn end."

"Draw." Alexianna glanced at her hand. "I activate Heaven's Lost Property, allowing us both to draw three cards and discard two."

"Heh, so I get a free draw from your Graceful Charity effect," Anna muttered. "And then?"

"Then..." Alexianna considered. "I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. Since I control no cards, meet Darklord Asmodeus [3000/2500]!"

Anna's expression morphed into shock as the dark angel spread its wings. "What the hell?"

"The effect of Asmodeus: once per turn I can send a Fairy-Type monster from the deck to the graveyard, and I choose Darklord Zerato," Alexianna continued. "Now to reveal the other surprise that Kiyomi left besides Floral Shield."

"Wait, why would a Water Duelist use Dark support cards?" Anna exclaimed.

"I use Dark Attribute monsters," Alexianna informed her. "Now, I activate the Trap, Call of the Haunted! Be revived, Darklord Superbia [2900/2400]!"

Silently, dark wings fanned out to behold one oddly-shaped figure, almost like a cauldron.

"Then, Superbia can revive Darklord Zerato [2800/2300] in the graveyard!" Alexianna continued as the figure appeared, brandishing a dark sabre that gleamed faintly. "The effect of Zerato; by sending a Dark Attribute monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters!"

"What?" Anna yelled.

"Go, Zerato! Rise of the Fallen!" Alexianna's fallen monster made short work. "And I haven't even used my normal summon yet. I summon Victoria [1800/1500]! This Fairy has a very unique effect; once per turn I can revive a fallen Dragon Type monster from _your_ graveyard to _my_ field! So come, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

"What? That's totally cheating!" Anna yelled as the mightiest dragon there appeared by Alexianna's side, roaring at its former mistress.

"All's fair in love and war!" Alexianna performed a turn-back as she sped forward. "Red-Eyes, Asmodeus, Superbia, Zerato, Victoria, guide the people to liberty!"

Victoria raised her staff, gleaming brightly, and following her was the dark dragon and three fallen angels, the shade of their wings forever marking them as different.

"DIRECT _ATTAQUER_!"

* * *

"I'm bored~" Hinamori Seiran complained.

"Hold on, you..." Michiru sighed. "Are you actually taking this seriously?"

"Of course I am," Seiran nodded as she opened the door. "Just that-"

A blast of wind and screaming rushed past the door, closely followed by a blast of fire and laughing. Abruptly, the door creaked shut as both girls stilled.

"W- What was that?" Seiran yelled, not in panic as many would expect, but with excitement. "I'm going ahead!"

"Oi!" Michiru yelped as Seiran charged out. "Setsuka-san..."

Setsuka waved dismissively, still running her hands through Jimmy's hair. Both of them were on the couch, Jimmy's head in her lap. "There's no problem in letting her have some fun. Go ahead as well, she might need to be held back."

"Oh?" Michiru's eyes were gleaming, no doubt at the thought of incredibly high-risk gambles with life and limb at stake.

Outside the room with comfy couches and a large screen broadcasting the Duels live, Drake was clinging onto the green-haired girl and concluding that for whatever reason, the girl was certifiable even if she was helping him escape a fiery death. "What the hell?"

"Heh-heh, the fun is just beginning," the woman giggled as she conjured another sphere of fire. "Or should I just burn the whole place down, I wonder..."

"Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi!" The girl shouted, pulling her staff up. The resulting miniature tornado manages to veer the next fireball off course before she reached into a large pocket and extracted... a pen.

Drake stared as she hefted the quill pen. "Are you _insane_?"

"Hmm... no. Quill Pen of Gulldos!" Said quill pen burst into a large tornado that flew at the woman, who screamed before a whirlwind of burgeoning flames answered.

"Oh, crap," was a sigh from Wynn as the winds dissipated, and the enemy held up a ball of flame ready to roast them both-

"Sword of Sparkles!"a stream of stardust light cut through the flames, and for a moment the two halves hung there before they exploded in the woman's face. Drake turned towards his new saviour, blonde curls poking out of a tight French bun barely held together by a stick that he quickly identified as a number two pencil, and in a Riding suit of midnight black. The newcomer held up a gleaming two-edged sword, still gleaming stardust like its namesake, and an orange pendant jangled around her neck by a chain of gold.

"I am the chairperson of the DA Queens' Student Council, Hinamori Seiran, codename Libra," the girl answered seriously, not a single trace of playfulness on her face. "And I am a member of the Arcadia Movement. Under the Neo Domino Arcadia Rights Bill of 20XX, under direct threat to any surrounding area of a Psychic Duelist, the Psychic is obliged to assist in the capture and detention of the threatening party, so long as the threat is directed to himself or herself with the possibility of harm being caused to surrounding innocent parties. I can perform citizen's arrest in my capacity as a disciplinary member upon suspicious activity or imminent threat."

"This is no time to be reading people their rights!" Drake yelled. "I'm getting killed here!"

"Interesting..." the woman backed away. "But, this woman is not my body, so what makes you think I care?"

In answer, Seiran merely took the sword in both hands. "Do you really want to try me?"

Behind the woman holding fire in both hands, Drake glimpsed a light.

"_Claíomh Solais!_" the light cut at the woman, who immediately screamed, clutching her arm as a black blur approached. Midnight-black locks seemed to move in slow-motion against whitewashed walls right as the enemy was slammed into the nearest wall in one extremely uncomfortable elbow lock.

At the same time, vines sprouted from the walls to close around the enemy, who struggled futilely.

Seiran relaxed her stance. "White Rose."

"Yo, Libra," Tsugare was leaning against the wall. "Terrorist? Jealous stalker?"

"Satonaka Erika," Seiran immediately identified. "First wheeler of Team Illusion, containing Koyomi Yoshisawa, Rowena Cortez and her."

The now-identified Erika paused to stare at Tsugare. "I killed you!" she screamed, golden eyes ablaze. "I killed you!"

Tsugare slowly blinked. "What?"

Erika snapped her fingers, and the vines caught fire. Right as all the fire alarms went off with the sprinklers, Tsugare lost his concentration.

"She's getting away!" Seiran brought her Sword of Sparkles up, but Erika completely avoided Drake in favour of running.

"First wheeler?" behind Tsugare, Koichi spoke. "Satonaka Erika... Strange. What happened?"

"I'd like to know too..." Drake gritted his teeth. "Oi, answer me, will you?"

Wynn merely winked.

"Erm... dude?" Seiran pointed out. "There's no one there."

"Huh?" Koichi said. "What d'you mean, there's a girl-" he suddenly kept quiet as Tsugare's foot landed on his.

"Finally, we found you," all of them turned around to see Chase and Justin panting. "We've been searching all over for you... come with us."

Already long exhausted from running, the not-Erika panted as she leaned against the booth of Team Illusion minutes later, long exhausted by the strains of the mortal body. "This..."

"Are you alright, Erika?" Rowena looked concerned and flustered as she gave the other a bottle of water.

Erika's eyes flashed gold. "Oh, no... I'm fine, thank you _so_ much."

* * *

Back in Team Revolution's booth, Takeshi had just landed a hard punch onto Kiyomi. "What d'you mean, Alexianna's doing this herself? Are you _insane_?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kiyomi pleaded. "But she raised a very good point... that if you want to confront Shimotsuki about this you can't afford to hold back. You have to keep your cards a secret, and so do I. So... I can't reveal my new strategies yet, and neither can you! So..."

Back on the track, Anna's D-Wheel skidded to a halt.

Anna: LP 8000 → LP 0, SPC: 6

Alexianna: LP 8000, SPC: 6

"Speed..." Alexianna hissed as she sped onwards. "This..."

"_Oh__, Alexianna is trying to accumulate Speed Counters!_" the MC called. "_So on top of the overwhelming advantage she has on the field and hand, she also plans to dominate in counters! It looks like Team Berserker's second wheeler might have a tough time with this...!_"

"As expected of the Witch of the West," Rose commented lightly as she drove along behind Alexianna.

"Quick-play Spell, Book of Moon," Alexianna tersely replied. "Darklord Zerato is set face-down on the field."

"Not going to talk?" Rose commented. "Draw! I'll set a card and a monster, and end my turn. Why would Psychic turn against Psychic, I am interested to know."

Alexianna's eyes flickered, from the road towards the upcoming booth, where Takeshi was still yelling at Kiyomi, concern written in every pore on his face...

"I..." Alexianna gritted her teeth. "Draw! I'll set a card and flip Zerato into face-up attack mode. Then, I play Advance Draw, to tribute Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and draw two cards. Victoria, attack that face-down card!"

A giant black pot-shaped monster giggled, blinking its one eye as it died.

"I don't think I need to elaborate on what Morphing Jar [700/600] does," Rose drawled as she drew a fresh hand of five cards.

"No, you didn't," Alexianna evenly answered. "But, it looks like your loss."

"Then I must trust that Rick would get through," Rose evenly answered. "But, you know Anna specialises in Dark cards as well as Dragons. My own deck lies in a different direction."

"I know. Zombies, right?" Alexianna snapped. "We did do our research, though there was a lot more information on Anna than you, Rose Gonzalez."

"I will take that as a compliment, Alexianna LeRouge," Rose inclined her helmeted head. "Just that if you think that Rick would fall so easily... then you severely underestimate us."

Alexianna's eyes narrowed. "What about you yourself?"

"This is team strategy," Rose just shrugged. "But, before you consider it... you were able to lead Anna astray because she never really thought too much about her strategy. That Victoria seems equipped specifically to handle Anna. I wonder if you really thought as far ahead as Rick, the Vice-Head of the America North Arcadia Movement."

Alexianna's teeth ground together. "Zerato, Asmodeus, Superbia, direct attack!"

Rose: LP 8000 → LP 0, SPC: 8

Alexianna: LP 8000, SPC: 8

"_And the second wheeler of Team Berserker has fallen to the demonic angel tearing across the field, one Alexianna LeRouge!_" the MC called to boos and cheers. "_It's up to the last wheeler to turn the tables! Give it up for Rick Larson!_"

"Dammit... _I said I didn't want to touch the field!_" a bright orange D-Wheel, complete with Rider outfitted in black, went haring across, tearing out of the booth to the tracks and almost causing Alexianna to fall off her D-Wheel.

"Bring it!" Alexianna called.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Rick: LP 8000, SPC: 8

Alexianna: LP 8000, SPC: 8

"Draw!" Rick glanced at the hand of cards. "I'll play Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw two cards and send one monster from hand to graveyard. Then, I play Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon twice this turn. So come, Ally of Justice Thousand Arms [1700/0], and Ally of Justice Unlimiter [600/200]!"

In a burst of dark energy, a robot appeared. This one looked far more humanoid than most of the Allies of Justice, and it had exactly six arms, far less than the number its name suggested. Each arm held a weapon, be it a sword, an axe, a spear, it resembled very distantly the thousand-arm bodhisattva of Buddhism. Another robot, resembling a mosquito-like drone, appeared.

"The effect of Unlimiter occurs," Rick declared. "I will tribute Unlimiter to double the attack of Thousand Arms [1700/0 → 3400/0] until the end phase. Ally of Justice Thousand Arms can attack all face-up Light Attribute monsters my opponent controls once each."

"But I only have one!" Alexianna pointed out.

"Continuous Trap, DNA Transplant!" Rick then commanded. "I declare Light Attribute, and all monsters on the field will take that Attribute. Now, Thousand Arms, rain on their parade!"

Very quickly, Thousand Arms primed its weapons. It made four quick slashes, each precise as any scalpel, and given its horrendous attack power, it was done quickly.

Alexianna: LP 8000 → LP 4900, SPC: 9

Rick: LP 8000, SPC: 9

"_And Rick manages to dent Alexianna's life points in his first turn!"_ the MC called as the crowd cheered. "_What a move! And he sets a card and ends his turn. Already just one turn in, and Alexianna's field is emptied out, though..._"

"When Asmodeus is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can summon an Asmo Token [1800/1300] and a Deus Token [1200/1200]," Alexianna called as two forms of Asmodeus, one red and one blue, appeared on the field. "Asmo Token cannot be destroyed by card effects, and Deus Token cannot be destroyed by battle."

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Rick indicated.

"Draw!" Alexianna called. "By the effect of Level Eater [600/0], I reduce the level of the Asmo Token by one to special summon it from the graveyard." Creeping up from the hole in the ground, the bug looked tiny compared to other monsters. "Now, I banish Level Eater to special summon the tuner monster, D.D. Sprite [0/100] to the field. Tuning, level four Asmo Token and level three Deus Token to level one D.D. Sprite!"

"Tuning?" Kiyomi gaped. "I didn't know that she had a Synchro monster!"

"Yeah..." Takeshi moaned. "Neither did I..."

"Between the light and darkness, only one true being rules the twilight!" Alexianna chanted. "May those who defy her be oppressed! Synchro Summon! Dictate thy enemy, Chaos Goddess!"

Big butterfly wings, one side white, one side black, were the first thing sighted. The next was the woman dressed in a black-and-white themed gown, hemmed in red lace. Her curls hung white on both shoulders from under a black crown topped with a skull of tarnished silver, and a matching staff was held in one hand. The winged woman did a small waltz, descending in a curtsy before taking flight next to Alexianna's D-Wheel [2500/1800].

"The effect of Chaos Goddess activates!" Alexianna called. "I'll discard one Mystical Shine Ball to use her effect to revive one level five or higher Dark Attribute monster from my graveyard! So be revived, Darklord Superbia, with the weight of your burden!"

The cauldron-shaped beast appeared once more, this time carrying a different malevolence with it.

"I discarded with Heaven's Lost Property one monster other than Level Eater," Alexianna called as the helmeted goddess arose, spear and shield at the ready as her helmet gleamed. "Meet Athena [2600/800]!"

"Three high-level monsters already, that's insane," Rick muttered.

"Athena, attack Thousand Arms!" Alexianna called as the goddess hefted her javelin to throw it.

"Trap card, Waboku!" Rick growled as the trio of priestesses stood before his monsters and himself.

"Fine," Alexianna groused. "Main phase two, I send Superbia to the graveyard by the effect of Athena to revive... Superbia! And by its effect, I can revive Darklord Zerato! With that, the effect of Athena activates to inflict six hundred damage to you per Fairy-Type monster summoned!"

Beams of light shot from Athena to strike at Rick.

Rick: LP 8000 → LP 6800, SPC: 10

Alexianna: LP 4900, SPC: 10

"Turn end with two set cards." Alexianna snapped her fingers.

"Draw!" Rick announced. "I summon Junk Synchron [1300/500]! And by his effect, Ally of Justice Unlimiter is revived!"

"L- Level five?" Alexianna's face blanched as the orange-clothed tuner and the mosquito drone appeared on the field.

"Tuning, level two Unlimiter to level three Junk Synchron!" Rick called. "Even if I can't save anyone, the least I can damn well do is to avenge them! Fear the kindly ones, the furies of the darkness, because they are avengers! Rampage, Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Flying down was a Machine that was both intimidating and beautiful. It had platinum and gold plating where there was no matte black on its body, and it was shaped like some equine with six spindly legs. A faceless head shaped like an inverted tear-drop with a diamond in the centre completed the ensemble [2200/1200].

"If Catastor battles a Monster that isn't Dark, it automatically wins, and damage calculation is skipped." Alexianna breathed when confronted with one of Duel Monsters' worst nightmares. "Well, f-"

"Language," Rick advised. "There are children in the audience. And, I still have DNA Transplant. Catastor, get that Athena!"

A beam of multicoloured light was fired from the diamond-shaped face. Athena screamed, right as the light cut through and she shattered.

"I move Thousand Arms to defence mode and end my turn with a reversed card," Rick announced.

Alexianna took a deep breath. "Fine... draw! During my standby phase Level Eater is special summoned back to the field. Then, I tribute Level Eater to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light [2400/1800] in attack mode." Another winged figure, this one with wings of white, appeared, a curtain of luminescence around her like a veil. "I play the Spell, Angel Baton, to draw twice and discard once. Since I drew a Fairy-Type monster, Herald of Orange Light, I can reveal it to draw once more, so I draw!"

Rick tensed visibly, considering his options.

"I drew Hecatrice, so I can draw once more," Alexianna called. "Draw! Dark Valkyria, so I draw once more!" She glanced at her options. "I send Dark Valkyria to the graveyard by the effect of Darklord Zerato!"

"Counter Trap, The Huge Revolution Is Over!" Rick called. "Not only does it negates destruction effects that targets two or more cards, the card is banished permanently, so goodbye, Darklord Zerato!"

Alexianna scowled. "I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Rick called. "I tribute Thousand Arms to summon Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon [2200/800]!"

A large robot materialized in front of his bike, looking like a cylindrical drone with a small sphere for a head, and several spindly limbs. Much like some demented clockwork spider. Each limb ended in a nasty weapon: there was a mallet, a grabber, a circular saw, and most remarkably, a large drill [2200/800].

"Then, I'll play the card, Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw, to draw two cards. Look, I got myself a Monster Reborn, so I revive Thousand Arms [1700/0]." The drone-like monster reappeared, its weapons clinking. "Then, I play Aurora Draw, allowing me to draw two cards. Thousand Arms, attack Chaos Goddess!"

"Huh?" Alexianna looked taken aback. "Wait..."

"Limiter Removal!" Rick yelled as all the monsters glowed.

"_Non, non!_" Alexianna sighed. "Negate Attack!"

Rick considered his hand. "I'll set two cards and end my turn, and then I'll end." At his declaration, the rest of the Allies of Justice imploded.

"Draw!" Alexianna bit her lip.

"Trap card, Call of the Haunted!" Rick called as the slender form of Catastor reappeared.

"But, I drew Darklord Edeh Arae, and so I can draw once more," Alexianna drew smoothly. "I was with the Louisiana Movement at first, so I never went to the New York Movement. It's an honour to meet someone trained by the Madame personally."

"She didn't teach me sh- stuff about cards," Rick bluntly replied. "Only about my power. And she was annoying. And a lot of things... but she taught me the value of loyalty. If you're betraying the Movement... if you're doing this because of some desire for power... I can tell you, LeRouge, you're going to have a very hard time explaining to the Allies of Justice."

Alexianna closed her eyes slightly, still driving at high speeds... to keep her mirth unseen. "I know. But... some things need to be fought for. Including the truth. Draw!"

As she flipped the card, a smirk formed on her lips. "I play Advance Draw to tribute Superbia and draw two cards. Now activating the effect of Chaos Goddess, I can send Hecatrice from my hand to the graveyard to revive Superbia, so let's all welcome back our friend and his leading lady, Athena!"

The goddess of heroes and the fallen angel of pride reappeared, each of them fiercely glaring.

"Trap card, Escape from the Dark Dimension!" Alexianna crowed, and Darklord Zerato's signature crimson cape unfolded in shades of midnight as the monster reappeared.

Rick snarled as he was hit by Athena's damage.

Rick: LP 6800 → LP 6200, SPC: 12

Alexianna: LP 4900, SPC: 12

"Still, none of your monsters can hold a candle to Catastor..." Rick trailed off as Alexianna held up a card and turned it around. "Aww, crap."

"By sending Dark Armed Dragon to the graveyard, wipe them out, Zerato!" Alexianna screamed as Zerato's sabre made short work of the last remaining Ally of Justice. "With that catastrophe averted, charge!"

With a victorious shout, Athena charged, lights from DNA Transplant playing about her hair. With her charge, the angels gathered, light and darkness playing in subtle shades as they flew at Rick.

As the two D-Wheels came up to Team Revolution's booth, Takeshi could see her, her jaw set in stubborn determination, her teeth bared behind the helmet's tinted visor, her indigo eyes, through the distortion, blazing like fire in defiance, and lights gathered around her head in a glowing golden halo. "Holy..."

Kiyomi swallowed nervously. "Erm... please don't crack any worship jokes within hearing distance of Kaname-san?"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	53. Interlude: For Our Dreams - Narrative

_**Interlude: For Our Dreams**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Dedicated to Serpentdragon!**_

* * *

Somewhere in Neo Domino City, between the rich Tops districts and the middle-class Daimon Area, there was a building of medium height, barely a skyscraper. This building stood on the site of the former Arcadia Movement building, and contained the reinvented Arcadia Movement. The outside of the building was black stone, some panels polished smooth as mirrors, some panels craggy as cliffs, some etched with symbols and esoteric art. The main entrance itself was dominated by an arch of black marble, which, if you looked at it right you would see the mica gleaming from reflected light like so many stars in the night sky.

A castle of sanctuary, Seiran Shimotsuki had intended it to be, stolid and stable and evoking a feeling of security in darkness for Psychic Duellists. The Shimotsuki mistress had made it her life's mission to carry that aim out, one way or another. There was virtually no opposition to her takeover; Divine was not about to escape death a second time.

There were some perks to her job, she would admit. People tended to give her a wide berth, and the Yakuza families of Neo Domino tended to stay far, far away from Psychic Duellists or recruit them, which was when she showed her face and her powers. She held power, more than most other Psychics, and she used it as efficiently as possible. Her position also came with many contacts and influence, some of it reaching worldwide to places few ever reached, all in the name of good and equality... and possibly moral ambiguity, but Diana Hunter, or Seiran Shimotsuki, was not about to mince about.

Other than that... there were the drawbacks too. Such as people trying to kill them, troublesome cases, and the like. Such as now.

As Seiran eyed the crying man in the interrogation room of the Neo Domino Police Department, she wondered about the charges applicable to a police officer, much less to a detective inspector of the police.

"Let's begin with a simple question," her crisp command shut the man up. "Detective Inspector Hinamori Shinichi, you were called in for police questioning at the Daimon Area, where, according to witnesses, you were controlling a Deformer Boarden and Boomboxen, amongst other things. You were conducting the Deformer One-Turn Kill, to make your daughter happy, I note from the camera feeds. Then, your attack went wrong. I can recognise Psychic Duelling when I see it, and you are not a Psychic Duellist. Will you cooperate with us?"

"W- What?" the man muttered. "No, I won't let you take my daughter, I-"

"No one's taking Hinamori Seiran away, though I note that the divorce details may end up like so," Seiran glanced at the file to affirm the aura of curiosity, though she already knew most details of the case. "We have contacted Mrs Hinamori, and her general reply was... very tearful. She seems convinced that it's your fault."

He groaned. "Well, I'm a policeman, but I love my daughter. But... too many broken promises happened. Seiran was so happy, when I brought her out, and then there were a few punks. One thing led to another, and I was issued a challenge, and then I was strapping on a DuelDisk. But, Seiran was there... and I won, she was so proud... then Boomboxen hit him and he flew across the whole area. People started screaming... and then there were people calling me a freak and she over-reacted and there were swords suddenly-"

"And from there the X-Saber Anu Piranha proceeded to fight her way through the crowd to the car," Seiran finished for him. "Well, Commissioner Hinamori, I think it's fair to say that Hinamori Seiran is... one of us."

"My daughter is not a monster!" he boomed.

"Of course not," she easily answered without fear. "We Psychic Duelists are human beings too, albeit with a few additional talents. Hinamori Seiran is just a child with no thought of her talents and incapable of control. We can help her, but part of the work lies with you. Acknowledging that it is not your daughter's fault is the first step. Congratulations, sir. Fewer parents than you think actually do something like this."

The detective slumped in his chair, defeated as he glanced at the dewy-eyed blonde girl beside him. Shimotsuki Seiran would be a force of nature even without that one-eight-eight _gaijin_ husband. "Is... there any way? Madam, you've done a lot already, surely I can keep my daughter... without her living at the Arcadia Movement?"

"Well, first is the impending custody case," Seiran considered. "I would recommend that you place Seiran under the custody of the Movement first. That should hamper Hinamori Haruka from claiming her daughter, although visitation rights cannot be curtailed. She will be living with you, or Haruka-san, whichever is her choice, but for now she seems attached to you."

"I... I don't want to leave Papa," the young girl insisted. "I wanna become a police officer... not like Mama..."

"Established," Seiran crisply stated. "She'll be living with you. Hinamori-chan, you'll have to come to the Movement tomorrow to get a limiter outfitted."

"A limiter?" her father repeated.

"Like this," Setsuka pulled out her silver locket, upon which a filigree snowflake was etched, gleaming with blue and white. "Topaz, or amber... Earth Attribute, maybe citrine... either way, the limiter is regulation for any Psychic capable of affecting the environment to such a large degree as you have. You're intelligent, Hinamori-keibu. After that, I'll arrange for Dr Ichihara to have a session with Hinamori-chan to discuss triggers and devise ways to avoid such triggers. Assuming no more crises, and that Mrs Hinamori doesn't have a decent lawyer or any motivation, it'll be a two-person family within the next two weeks. However... it's rare. It'll be an _expensive _favour."

"Fine," the man groused, already used to the woman's extortionist ways. "As long as Seiran remains."

"I love sincere parents," Setsuka mused. "It's not too expensive, limiters are actually covered by the Neo Domino Police after that... _incident_ with Fudo Ryuusei. People don't want to think that the Black Rose Witch is coming back."

* * *

Shimotsuki Seiran would bring her daughter to work, and this day was no different from the rest. A young Setsuka was therefore present at the appointment of Dr Izayoi Aki, or Mrs Fudo Aki, depending on who you asked. Beside her was the well-known Fudo Ryuusei, who cast a curious look about the office, trying not to fidget under a cool, assessing gaze from cobalt eyes. Meanwhile, both women were discussing limiters and the materials needed for the boy.

"Stainless steel," Seiran declared, deciding on the limiter. "No opals... boys are so troublesome... stainless steel dog tags. I think we'll have to commission Dr Fudo for this. Ryuusei, you see? Even your papa's going to help."

"Papa makes limiters?" Ryuusei blurted out.

"Yes," Aki had answered, almost kindly. "All-metal limiters, for more professional purposes. The Movement usually uses some form of jewellery, but we have people working overseas that want something discreet. For such professional jobs, your Papa has bee delivering consistent results. He's been doing that for some time, Ryuusei." Aki sniffed. "Yusei... does that for us..."

"You have a wonderful husband," Shimotsuki Seiran teased, her voice bubbling with laughter. "Watch him well! Oh, and, Ryuusei, what's your epithet?"

"Epithet?" Ryuusei had repeated.

"Another name we use for your file," she laughed. "It's a word we use to disguise people, so that members are kept confidential unless requested by the authorities from us. A form of identity protection. I use Endymion, and Setsuka here is Polaris."

"Name..." Ryuusei broke into a big grin. "Regulus."

"The little prince," Seiran entered it quickly and professionally. "Regulus it is. Well then," she coughed, her voice now formal. "Ryuusei Fudo, code-name Regulus. Welcome to the Arcadia Movement."

* * *

The three standard Spells a Psychic Duelist made sure to learn first was the Sparks, Hinotama and Ookazi. Divine had been on to something with those three cards.

"I don't understand." Six months later, Ryuusei complained, rubbing at my aching temples. "It didn't work the first fifty times. It isn't going to work now."

"Forty-six times," she corrected, her voice very precise. "Dear boy, be specific."

"Okay," the boy sighed. "My head hurts."

"It's natural. You're blazing new trails in your mind. Once more, please."

"Couldn't I blaze the trails somewhere else?"

Seiran looked at him from where she sat at the desk. They were in the underground one, the desk having nothing but weapons and equipment for assembly; a veritable assemblage of cards laid out. She was dressed in black pants and a dark grey shirt, like on most days. She had very long, slender fingers, but those hands could make fists as hard as rocks. Being taller than Ryuusei, which most adults were, and she never anything when she got mad. If she got angry, she just went from saying _please _to a judicious application of power and teachings. When she hit, and it was only in hand-to-hand, it was quick and precise, and then it was over.

Ryuusei ducked his head, looking away and grumbling about Rex and going out, and then stared at the burnt spot on the ground. He was sitting in front of it, legs crossed. There were logs and tinder ready to go. There was a faint smell of smoke, and a bit of newspaper crumpled into a ball had turned black at one corner, but otherwise there was no evidence of a fire.

In his peripheral vision, he saw the Madame, as she was known as, turn back to her book. "Once more, if you please."

He sighed, closing his eyes to focus. Steady breaths being maintained, slowly relaxing and readying the boy as he gathered energy. And when he was ready, he leaned forward, thrusting the card at the makeshift fireplace, releasing the energy, and said clearly: "_Hinotama!_"

And as he spoke, he flicked the starter on the lighter palmed in his right hand. The little lighter immediately set the newspaper alight.

From right next to him, Seiran glanced up. "Put it out."

Ryuusei twitched, dropping the lighter in pure surprise as the words came out in a rush. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disappoint-"

Her fingers closed into a fist. "I don't like to repeat myself."

Ryuusei swallowed, reaching into the fireplace to drag the burning paper out from under the wood. It singed a little, but not enough to cry about. He slapped the fire out with my hands, cheeks turning bright red as he did. "I... I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Give me the lighter," her voice remained calm.

Biting his lip, he did.

She took the lighter and bounced it a couple of times in one palm, a faint smile playing about her lips. "Ryuusei, I believe you will find that such ingenuity may be of great service to you as an adult. Such _léger de main_ might indeed be useful in certain situations, far more than your own powers may prove to be." The smile vanished. "But you are not an adult. You are a student, a boy, barely even settled, only in your sixth summer. This sort of underhanded behaviour will not do. At all."

She closed the fist and hissed, "_Hinotama!_" The hand exploded into a sphere of scarlet flame.

Ryuusei stared and swallowed, as she rotated the burning hand a few times, contemplating it, and making sure that he saw her whole fist and arm, that no sleight of hand he'd palmed off Saiga had been involved. It was completely surrounded in fire, and it was not burning.

She held her fist right next to his face, until the heat was beginning to make its appearance in sweat, but she never flinched and her flesh remained unharmed. "If you choose it, this is what you may one day perform," she said calmly. "Mastery of the elements. And, more importantly, mastery of yourself."

"Um," he bit his lower lip. "What?"

"Humans are inherently weak," she continued in that same steady voice. "That weakness expresses itself in many ways. For instance, right now you wish to stop practising and go outside with your friend. Even though you know that what you learn here is absolutely critical, your impulse is still to put play first, and study later."

She opened his hand suddenly, and dropped the lighter in his lap. He flinched away as it struck his pant leg, but the red plastic lighter simply lay on the floor, unmarked by any heat. Gingerly, he touched it with a nervous fingertip, but the lighter was quite cool.

"Right now," she said, "You are making a choice. It may not seem very important, but in the long term, it may well be. You are choosing whether you will be the master of your own fate, with the power to create what you will from the world... or whether, you will simply get by, calling upon your power when you are in danger and mortal peril, uncontrolled and reactive. Unremarkable. Complacent." Her mouth twisted, her voice bitter. "Mediocre. Mediocrity is a terrible fate, Ryuusei. There are people who are mediocre, and it cannot be helped, since society will make them uniform one way or another. But you are in a position not to be mediocre, but to be great."

One of his hands hovered over the lighter, but he didn't pick it up. "What you mean is that... if I can't do it, you'll stop teaching me? I'm not going to remain a member?"

"Success or failure is not the issue. I will never stop teaching, nor will I throw you out of the Movement for being incompetent." Seiran met him eye to eye. "What matters is the success or failure of your will. Your will to overcome human weakness. Your will to work. To learn. To use the power inherited as you will, instead of having it react for you when you cannot. Instead of having a series of events you cannot control rule your life... instead of being told what to do, instead of hating yourself, you can control yourself. You can do what you want to, and care not about the rest of the world. If you must participate... you might as well do it on _your_ terms."

She settled down onto the floor next to him, and nodded toward the fireplace. "Again, if you please."

He stared at her for a moment, then down at his hand, at the discarded lighter. "... yes, Ma'am."

He left the lighter where it was, grabbing the card and focused on breathing. Slowly, slowly, focusing on it more intently_. _A wind whispered, red locks whipped to the side, and Ryuusei opened his mouth. "_Hinotama_!"

And the remaining tinder under the logs burst into little flames, bright scarlet and orange. Ryuusei did not think he had ever seen anything more beautiful.

* * *

One of two cards, stolen. One was powerful, but controlled, it had weaknesses to exploit. The other was less controlled, and therefore more dangerous.

Ryuusei bit down, trying not to cry at the loss of one of two cards. Crying solved nothing, that had been established long beforehand. Even in the Arcadia Movement, there was a definite sense that crying was for pansies to do, and if they had to cry, it had best be done where you were alone.

It was difficult, but not impossible, especially with his poker face that all Fudo men seem to have. He could be strong. He still had Night Rose, it was not impossible... it wasn't, really-

"Silly child." Ryuusei nearly jumped in his seat at the appearance of the Madame, flanked by her shadow of a daughter. Setsuka's dismissive stare bored at him as Seiran knelt to face him.

"Congratulations, boy." the card with the scarlet monster was pressing into a slack paw, Ryuusei's eyes wide as he took in the sight. "Don't lose your choice again, okay?"

"I..." the young Ryuusei gaped from the card to one dark-haired woman. "How...?"

"It's a secret," Seiran placed a finger to her lips. So absorbed in his surprise was he, that he never noticed the bleeding cut on that finger then, that could have hinted at what had to be done to get it back, that made her what she would become...

...the price of the massacre that created the White Witch was a single card.

* * *

Ryuusei was present for the funeral. It was a closed-casket affair, the two coffins lowered to be interred at the Rex Goodwin Cemetery one cloudy day. The skies broke apart to unleash a torrent of rain over Neo Domino once last rites had been concluded, and then the rest of the adults, faceless associates and friends of the Shimotsuki couple left, only offering a vague consolation to the young Setsuka and a stoic Nakamura.

"What about the Movement?" Aki had murmured to Yusei when she thought that the children were not listening.

"It might have to pass to new leadership," Yusei had answered. "We... well, the Movement's work might be set back quite some time. Without Diana and Rafael, it would take years to continue from here to any significant progress-"

"It will not."

The Fudo family turned to see Setsuka face them with a glare, her hands balled into fists. "Setsuka..." Aki shook her head. "Without the backing of the Shimotsuki, we can't continue. The Arcadia Movement will have to pass to others."

"We will continue to fund the Arcadia Movement." Setsuka replied coldly as lightning split the sky overhead. "This was Mother's creation. This was her pride and joy. This was her triumph over modern society and its judgemental views on Psychic Duelists. This was, and still is, going to be the haven for all psychics. We will continue, whether or not my mother is alive or dead. We will see her dream to the end. _I_ will see it to the end, or I am not my mother's daughter."

"Setsuka, be reasonable," Yusei sighed. "You are a child, even a precocious one. This is adult's work."

"How do others define adulthood is not up for debate. I am my mother's daughter, and a Psychic Duelist." Setsuka remained firm, even meeting Yusei eye to eye. "I can, I will, and I must do this. For my mother, for what she wanted for me, for Father, and for our dreams. For our ideals, the Arcadia Movement will continue, and we will achieve equality. That much we should at least do."

They did. Ryuusei still could not comprehend the sheer enormity of what she had done, but Shimotsuki Setsuka was nothing if not the daughter of hunters. The true price Ryuusei could not fully understand, but that much was clear: it was at a very high price that only one paid for the rest of Psychic Duelists worldwide to enjoy equality.

He owed everything to the Madame... perhaps even more.

* * *

Almost ten years later, he opened his eyes, lying on his bed. Turning his right hand palm up and focused upon that sudden kindling of light and hope, crystallized by the memory of that moment of triumph and joy.

"_Hinotama_."

The fire was every bit as beautiful as he remembered.

"Very good control," from her perch on the windowsill, Marguerite observed. "Very good control. Most Duel Spirits would not summon a Hinotama and have such fine control of it when they could conceivably throw it at the enemy instead."

Ryuusei looked at the flames, licking at his unburned flesh, burning scarlet in the night. Idly, he extinguished it with a wave of his hand. "I had a good teacher."

Perhaps, in his dreams, the Madame's laughter would echo once more.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	54. XLVIII: Falling Down

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XLVIII: Falling Down**

"So, you'll need this to handle that monster," Setsuka's voice brooked no denial.

Seiran glanced down at the card to look at Setsuka. "B- But, Setsuka-san, this-"

"I need you to survive this," Setsuka waved. "I will loan this to you this once. Otherwise, you will be in great danger..."

Seiran bit her lip, before slowly nodding. "I... will try."

"_The moment we've all been waiting for... the last match of the day, and the last of four to enter the semi-finals of the Stygian Dirge..._" the MC roared to cheers. "_Team Illusion vs Team Night Sky! Presenting DA Queens' youngest Lady, Hinamori Seiran, vs the dynamic woman warrior, Satonaka Erika!_"

"There are so many things wrong with that title," Chase muttered.

"Huh?" Rex paused. "I know Hinamori's pretty tough, so what are you talking about?"

"Erika-san," Chase sighed. "She's... weird."

Both the other wheelers looked from the track towards Ryuusei, sleeping with his hands wrapped around the laptop they called Calcifer.

"We tell him when he wakes," Rex shrugged as the _vroom _of engines echo and two D-Wheels shot off.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Erika: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Seiran: LP 8000, SPC: 0

"Draw!" Erika called. "I play the Spell, Cost Down, discarding a card to lower the levels of all monsters in our hands by two this turn. Then, I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6[2300/1600]!"

The pre-evolved form of one of the most dreaded Monsters in the game… A Dragon made entirely of golden metal with a hawk-like head and wings. In a burst of dark-shaded flame, the dragon roared, wings outspread as it gave a small burst of black flame.

Above the track, Takeshi crossed his arms. "So that's the possessed monster?"

Kiyomi had a hand out, squinting. "No. but it's close. Still, we know what's coming..."

"Since I cannot attack in the first turn, I shall set three cards and end my turn." Erika cackled.

"Draw!" Seiran called. "I have no idea who are you, but... I won't let you off! Draw! I summon XX-Saber Emmersblade [1300/800] to the field in attack mode!"

What resembled a praying mantis appeared on the field, brandishing a green sword in each... limb.

"I'll set three cards and end my turn." Seiran declared.

"Draw!" Erika crowed. "I'll summon Mirage Dragon [1600/600] and enter my battle phase. Mirage Dragon, attack Emmersblade! And Mirage Dragon's presence seals your traps during the battle phase!"

"Hinamori's at a disadvantage," Adrian immediately concluded. All of them, which meant Team Conflagration and Tsugare, plus Drake and Justin, were there, all glued to the latest of Team Night Sky. It was probably good to know the type of horrors Shimotsuki was fielding against them.

To everyone's surprise, Tsugare began laughing.

"What?" Koichi demanded.

"That's so precious," was his bemused reaction.

On the field, Mirage Dragon roared in triumph as the praying mantis was destroyed.

Seiran: LP 8000 → LP 7700, SPC: 3

Erika: LP 8000, SPC: 3

"When Emmersblade is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a level four or lower X-Saber from my deck, such as XX-Saber Darksoul [100/100] in defence mode."

"Horus, attack!" Erika called as the dragon swooped down to attack. "End phase, I tribute Horus LV 6 to special summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 [3000/1800]!"

Horus became shrouded in flames, and doubled in size, turning more humanoid and muscular. "Turn end." Erika smirked.

"At the end phase of the turn Darksoul is sent from field to graveyard, I can search my deck for an X-Saber monster and add it to my hand." Seiran declared. "I'll choose XX-Saber Faultroll. Now, I draw! When I have two or more monsters in my graveyard and I control no monsters, I can special summon from my hand XX-Saber Gardestrike [2100/1400]!"

In a flash, a large green-furred tiger warrior appeared in a swathe of red cloak, carrying a large blade.

"And then, I'll summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight [1300/1000]," Seiran declared as a blond warrior appeared. "When I control two or more X-Saber monsters, I can special summon from my hand XX-Saber Faultroll [2400/1800]!"

A warrior in red appeared, brandishing a sword with both hands.

"But, the attack power of Horus is far stronger!" Erika cried. "Your monsters are too weak!"

"Are you sure?" Seiran looked amused. "Trap card, Gottoms' Emergency Call! Emmersblade, Darksoul, reappear!"

In a flash, both monsters were crouching on the field.

"Tuning, level three Darksoul to level three Fulhelmknight," Seiran announced. "Dance, swords! Become the steel which the battles are won with and begin the age of heroes! Waltz, XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

The new X-Saber was a woman with round catty ears worn on her head, robed in plain fighting attire like the rest, and carrying a curved blade [2300/1300].

"When Hyunlei is Synchro summoned, I can select and destroy up to three Spells and Traps on the field!" Seiran called. "Go, Hyunlei! Swallow Trio Reverse!"

The woman took to the skies, and then landed gracefully, a flower carved of her flashing swords that Erika numbly realised were her set cards.

"I'll then use the effect of Faultroll to revive Fulhelmknight," Seiran pointed as the blond warrior reappeared. "Tuning, level six Hyunlei to level three Fulhelmknight. Within the deepest darkness, even the sword of justice will spark! Where the scales cannot reach, the sword will! Fight, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

A hulking monster, hefting a giant Sword of Sparkles that was doing nothing for compensation and everything to do with cutting with brute force appeared. A red cloak swirled dramatically behind him as he raised his sword in a gesture that was meant to terrify, and it did [3100/2600].

"T- Three thousand one hundred!" Erika gasped.

"Then I activate the Trap, Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Seiran called as a pair of shining horns appeared on Gottoms' head, gleaming as it conferred power [3100/2600 → 3900/2600] onto Gottoms.

"Captain Gottoms, stand and ready!" Seiran called. "Attack Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 with Ittoryu!"

The beast-warrior rushed forward and slashed well and hard, beheading the dragon. Blood spattered, before it vanished, and the X-Sabers present crowed in victory.

"When Gottoms destroys a monster by battle, Gottoms allows me to draw a card," Seiran murmured. "Then Faultroll, attack Mirage Dragon!" The red-armoured warrior charged, striking true. "Gardestrike, Emmersblade, direct attack!"

The tiger yowled, brandishing its blades to slice at Erika.

Erika: LP 8000 → LP 7100 → LP 6300 → LP 4200 → LP 2900, SPC: 4

Seiran: LP 7700, SPC: 4

"Now, I tribute Emmersblade to activate Gottoms' effect," Seiran called. "My opponent must discard one card in their hand."

Scoffing, Erika slid a card into her graveyard slot.

"I'll end here." Seiran nodded. "The effect of Darksoul activates, allowing me to search for another X-Saber monster to add to my hand. I'll choose X-Saber Airbellum then."

"Draw!" Erika looked frustrated at the two cards in her hand. "Because I only have Dragon-Type monsters in my graveyard, the Totem Dragon I discarded earlier will be revived from the graveyard. Also, I Hand of Nephthys [600/600] to tribute both and special summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys [2400/1600]!"

The golden phoenix arose in a flash of fire, crying and singing, the sight beautiful.

"That card..." Seiran looked taken aback.

"I equip Nephthys with the equip Spell, Mist Body," Erika announced. "Nephthys, destroy Emmersblade with Sacred Fire!"

Fire washed over the field, and Emmersblade panted right before it shattered.

Seiran: LP 7700 → LP 6600, SPC: 5

Erika: LP 2900, SPC: 5

"Emmersblade has a searching effect!" Seiran retorted. "Come, X-Saber Pashuul [100/0]!"

The warrior crouched on the field.

"Turn end." Erika smirked.

"Draw!" Seiran called. "I activate the effect of Faultroll, reviving Darksoul to the field. Tuning, level five Gardestrike to level two Pashuul. For the sake of truth and justice, take up arms! Synchro summon! For our ideals, X-Saber Souza!"

A red-cloaked warrior appeared, grinning like in a slasher film [2500/1600].

"The effect of Darksoul," Seiran called. "By tributing Darksoul, I can activate one of two effects. I choose the one where Souza will win against any monster he battles this turn, that is, the other monster will be destroyed at the start!"

"What!" Erika yelped.

"Go, Souza!" Seiran yelled. "Sword of the Avengers!"

The blade sliced deep, and Nephthys screeched as the monster was killed.

"Gottoms, finish this!" Seiran called. "Ittoryu!"

Still gleaming, Gottoms raised his sword, and let it fall...

Erika: LP 2900 → LP 0, SPC: 6

Seiran: LP 6600, SPC: 6

"Well, that's Queens' youngest Lady ever for you," Chase shrugged. "What d'you think?"

"We need to really buck up," Rex answered. Ryuusei wordlessly nodded, ignoring the foreboding feeling in his gut.

"_Satonaka Erika has fallen! Now comes the next wheeler, Rowena Cortez! Team Illusion sure has some way to go before they can equal Team Night Sky!_"

"I'll show you..." Rowena's D-Wheel tore out like a bat out of hell, her eyes clearly flashing gold behind the visor. "I'll show you!"

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Seiran: LP 6600, XX-Saber Gottoms [3900/2600] + Horn of the Phantom Beast, X-Saber Souza [2500/1600], X-Saber Faultroll [2400/1800], 1 set card.

Rowena: LP 8000

"Draw!" Rowena called, her voice strangely distorted and hoarse. "During my standby phase Nephthys returns to the field!"

The phoenix screamed in victory as it reappeared on the field, and all of Seiran's traps fell, and Gottoms groaned from his loss of power [3900/2600 → 3100/2600].

"I'll summon the tuner monster, Comrade Swordsman of Landstar [500/1200 → 900/1200]," Rowena called. "All Warrior Type monsters I control gain four hundred attack points, hence the card. I will set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Seiran called. "Faultroll will revive Fulhelmknight. Now, Gottoms. Attack Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

"Trap card, Negate Attack!" Rowena retaliated.

"Fine," Seiran's eyes narrowed. "I'll tribute Darksoul for the effect of Gottoms to make you discard a card, before I set a card. End phase, I search out X-Saber Ragigura to my hand."

"Very well," Rowena acknowledged. "It is my turn. Draw. I summon the tuner monster, Jutte Fighter [700/900] to the field. I'm double-tuning!"

"_What_?" the MC yelled. "_Another monster than Scar-Red Nova Dragon that needs Double Tuning? What a revolutionary idea!_"

"A heartbeat that lasts for eternity," Rowena gloated. "Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the flames of the crimson world sweep over all. Synchro summon! Bring the conflagration, Nothingness King Phoenix – Kyothys!"

Nephthys screeched, its flames morphing from scarlet to gold, and from the ashes arose a violet-eyes creature [3200/3000].

In the booth, Chase swallowed. _That is Kyothys's form... and she is free..._

"Trap card, Saber Hole!" Seiran called. "The summon of Kyothys is negated and destroyed!"

Rowena clicked her tongue. "Turn end."

"Draw!"

"But, Kyothys will revive during the next standby phase!" Rowena laughed as the golf creature flashed its wings and reappeared on the field. "And when that happens, I'll just remove from play every Spell and Trap on the field!"

"Except Speed World Two – Dual Magic," Seiran quipped as she dodged the resulting fire. "Hot..."

From her booth, Setsuka clicked her fingers. "Send it."

"_And Team Night Sky is signalling their wheeler!_" the MC roared. "What... is that?"

"EH?" Seiran glanced towards the approaching sign held by Jimmy.

_Spear through it._

"Huh... Setsuka..." Seiran looked fairly nervous. "I'll activate the effect of Gottoms, to tribute Souza to make my opponent discard one card."

Rowena glared as she threw the card down.

"Then, I'll use the effect of Faultroll to revive Emmersblade," Seiran continued. "Activating quick-play Trap Booster, I discard a card to activate a Trap from my hand, Gottoms' Emergency Orders! Come, Darksoul, Fulhelmknight!"

"_Hinamori Seiran now has a field full of monsters!_" the MC cried. "_Rowena looks to be in danger!_"

"Those pitiful creatures are nothing compared to me now!" Rowena laughed, her eyes blazing gold as actual flames seemed to gather around her D-Wheel, causing the protective glass on the track to crack. "Save yourself and surrender already!"

"_The stadium is on fire!_" the MC roared. "_Hinamori Seiran and Rowena Cortez are both known Psychic Duelists! It looks like Rowena Cortez has lost control! I, the Master of Ceremonies, will remain to bring to you the results of the Duel, so everyone evacuate! Including you, son!_"

"_I'm the MC too, Dad! I'm not going to leave here!_"

"I have a weapon entrusted to me!" Seiran exclaimed. "I won't allow you to do this to everyone!"

"_You can't destroy me!_"Rowena mocked, her voice getting more and more distorted. "_I will burn this world, because I say so! I am Kyothys!_"

"Tuning, level three Emmersblade to level three Darksoul and level three Fulhelmknight," Seiran called. "Please, Setsuka-san's monster... Trident of the cold death, the swing of the pendulum is ever frozen. May the three thousand worlds linger forever in winter."

She continued, even as her lips turned blue with cold and ice cracked the glass. "Synchro Summon! Touch the three worlds, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

There, right in front of them, rising from the Synchro rings, was an enormous monstrosity. The creature was almost snake-like, its long tail partially visible compared to its great size. It had a pair of short limbs that ended in enormous claws, and three triangular, snake-like heads, with a pair of wide, wide leathery wings. The monster was a solid silver-blue scaled creature, like a creature of ice. The icy maw cracked open, and a thunderous roar tore through.

"When Trishula [2700/2000] is Synchro Summoned, its effect triggers, causing one card to be banished from my opponent's hand, field and grave," Seiran recited, shivering violently. "One card in your hand, Kyothys, and the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

Ice rushed through the road where Trishula landed, raging. Kyothys had barely screamed when she was encased in solid ice, nothing but a gleam of golden light glimmering through. Idly, Trishula raised one head to crush her, causing the makeshift statue to implode into a million shards of icy cold that vanished without any trace save for the patch of cold there.

"Faultroll, Trishula, Gottoms..." Seiran's breath was equally misted over as Rowena's was. "Direct attack!"

Rowena: LP 8000 → LP 0, SPC: 8

Seiran: LP 6600, SPC: 8

Icy spears cut through the tyres of Rowena's D-Wheel, and Rowena screamed as she flew off the vehicle towards... towards Trishula, who snapped its jaws and slammed her into the booth of Team Black Knights.

Needless to say, Ryuusei was rudely awoken when a body flew into him from through the window, sending him skidding into the nearest couch. Rowena was hardly so lucky; she bounced up and hit the remnants of the window with a sickening crack.

Already awake, Ryuusei glanced out of the window to see Trishula's fading form, Seiran shivering from cold, and the remains of a cold spell lingering around like the aftermath of a rain storm, then towards Rowena's bleeding form...

"_Since Rowena cannot pass on the armband to the next player, the winner is Team Night Sky! Someone call a doctor!_"

* * *

"Good job, Seiran," was Setsuka's first words when she came to visit. "I'll take my Trishula back, if you don't mind."

Seiran shook her head wearily. "H- How... is she? Rowena Cortez?"

Setsuka considered Seiran's bed in the infirmary for a moment. "The NDPD are considering applying charges to Rowena-san for destruction of public property. Terrorism charges were also considered, but I am sure that Rowena-san did not have any deliberate intent to hurt anyone, but still the evidence speaks too much to the contrary. Rowena Cortez will most likely be charged... assuming that she ever woke up, that is."

In another part of the city, in Puzzle Hospital, Ryuusei was agitatedly waiting for the doctors' assessments. "Mom?"

Izayoi Aki turned to her son, her expression sad. "I don't... it's not good."

Ryuusei nodded, following her to another room where a sobbing woman he recognised as the last wheeler Koyomi Yoshisawa waited, along with a silver-haired woman solemnly perched on the end of one seat and another, dark-haired woman.

Aki coughed lightly. "Satonaka Erika is exhibiting signs of epilepsy. We need to thoroughly investigate her medical history. However, our greatest concern is Rowena Cortez."

"W- What about Rowena?" Koyomi insisted.

"Rowena Cortez..." Aki took a deep breath. "Rowena Cortez is in a coma and is unlikely to awaken."

The silver-haired and the dark-haired woman twitched. "Oh, great."

"Can I help you?" Aki politely enquired.

The silver-haired woman got up. "Dr Izayoi? I'm Captain Kaname Yuuko, of the First Investigative Brigade, Neo Domino Police Department. Are you quite sure that Rowena Cortez is unlikely to awaken?"

"It's a bit early to tell, but preliminary testing does reveal so," Aki hedged. "And your companion?"

"Mavis Hart, Prosecutor's Office," the woman shortly answered. "Rowena Cortez was not made to place a bomb in the middle of the Memorial Circuit against her will, was it?"

"Hold on, we've established that there were no explosive materials on the D-Wheel!" Yuuko spoke up.

"A bomb is any of a range of explosive weapons that only rely on the exothermic reaction of an explosive material to provide an extremely sudden and violent release of energy." Hart was unrepentant. "Even she herself could be considered a bomb. The Prosecution Office will indeed be waiting when she awakes."

"Hold on," Ryuusei paled. "You mean..."

Mavis Hart shrugged. "Even if Rowena Cortez is unavailable to give testimony, we of the Prosecution Office will indeed be gathering evidence. Assuming that she ever awakens, Rowena Cortez will indeed be tried by the Neo Domino law system for the destruction of public property, battery and terrorism. It remains to see where the blame is placed."

"Rowena-san couldn't have done anything wrong," Ryuusei pointed out.

"The fact remains that she did publicly use her powers and part of the Memorial Circuit was burned, and only another Psychic Duelist could stop her," Mavis looked vaguely sympathetic. "The fact remains that it was her, and her alone, and she held the incriminating card that did so. Please accept my card, Dr Izayoi. I will be in touch."

"Kyothys..." Ryuusei numbly murmured as Mavis's heels clicked away.

"True, such a card," Aki sighed. "Ryuusei... I don't think she could survive such a trial. Even if she manages it... she'll be looked at with suspicion for most of her life. Somehow... I think she's happier this way..."

Ryuusei looked up to meet his mother's eyes. "Mom, why are you looking at me like that?"

Aki's eyes remained sad. "Because... Rowena Cortez... you'd better see for yourself. Yoshisawa-san, please come along."

The beep of the monitors was the only sound in a prevalent silence in the white room. It was clean, smelling of bleach and cleaning products. The stark white contrasted sharply with Rowena's body, and Ryuusei could feel his mouth go dry and his skin crawl.

Rowena lay demurely on the bed, her limp form tucked under the covers. Her hair spilled out over pillows, framing her face like some parody of Juliet on her grave in the crypt. The Riding suit had been cut, leaving her wrapped only in scrubs and the bedclothes. Like a dream, if not for the clear bandages wrapped to frame her cheeks.

"She'll be scarred forever," Koyomi hiccoughed. "Rowena's.. not going to be happy. Perhaps it's best... that she doesn't know..."

"How can you say that?" Ryuusei heard himself speak. "Rowena-san can't move, can't speak... how could you place words in her mouth?"

"You... really don't know the heart of women, do you?" Koyomi sighed. "Rowena is a bitch, and she's still one, still obsessing about her hair and make-up... she'd like how shiny her hair looks... I... damn it all, why do you all keep getting into shit every time!" Koyomi broke out in a wave of fresh crying. "Rowena...! Erika...!"

"Sorry," Ryuusei mumbled as he followed Aki out of the room.

"No, it... wasn't wrong," Aki murmured, frowning. "Do you..."

"I'll try," Ryuusei gave a wan smile. That smile remained only long enough for his assured mother to nod and leave, and for Koyomi to follow moments later, and for him to slip into the room.

Rowena still remained there when he entered it, her hair spilling out over the pillows like the Lady of Shalott might have resembled at her deathbed.

"Marguerite?"

A whisper heralded her presence. "I see her."

"Could..." Ryuusei swallowed. "Could you do something about her?"

"She could awake... but she might not wish to," Marguerite considered, her soft features calculating. "Or she might become beautiful once more, but never awaken."

"What about both?"

"I cannot do both. For one thing, I owe this woman nothing. Even if you were to use that last favour to ask so, I cannot affect the physical realm like this. And think of what the rest of the healers here would say if she awoke and her face was healed."

"So you can't, or you won't?" Ryuusei patiently asked.

"I can't, and even if I could, I would not," was the calm reply. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save someone in front of me," Ryuusei extracted a card.

"You can do nothing," Marguerite answered. "The reason why we spirits can possess people is because they are so blind to their obsessions that their minds are weak. Humans are inherently conflicted creatures, vulnerable and weak. She will never look at you."

"I don't need her to..." Ryuusei trailed off as the door opened.

"Ryuusei?" Setsuka tilted her head to study him. Ryuusei got the feeling that she could guess, or already knew, the reason for his presence.

"Shimotsuki," Ryuusei rounded on her. "Our Psychic powers can save Rowena-san, right?"

Very slowly, Setsuka turned to study the unconscious Rowena, clicking her tongue. The staccato echo rang in time with the beeping of the heart monitor. "Perhaps."

"Please, answer me directly," Ryuusei insisted.

"Why are you hesitating?"

The boy sucked in a breath, having never realised it. "I..."

"Isn't it because you already believe that she cannot recover?" Setsuka pointedly asked.

"No! I..."

"Then why are you asking me?" Setsuka pressed. "You know what is the correct thing to do, but you are not doing it, are you? Why the hesitation? Isn't it because you know that you will do something irrevocable?"

"Fine!" Ryuusei turned away from her towards the bed and a sleeping Rowena, rifling through his side deck. "Do you think..."

"I would not recommend that you do that," Setsuka interrupted.

"Why not?" Ryuusei groaned in frustration. "I won't hesitate to help people! I can help them, can't I?"

"If you do... they will be beholden to you forever," Setsuka's warning stopped him in his tracks. "A gift as large as life freely given cannot be without strings."

"That's for you," Ryuusei pointed out. "I don't care."

Tapping could be heard, and Ryuusei could almost picture her reaching out for the heart monitor, tapping her fingernails against the face. "And how many people you've helped so far into disaster?"

He could not hold back the flinch this time. "I... I won't know until I try."

A ghost of a smile played around her lips. "Then go ahead."

"Don't," Marguerite whispered. "Please, don't. Ryuusei, you have no idea what you will do."

"I have to try," Ryuusei pleaded. "Rowena-san might still have a chance."

"Well, she could wake up..." Setsuka glanced at the handy diagrams of the brain that the hospital kept on file beside Rowena's patient papers for some odd reason. "But she could also be subjected to locked-in syndrome."

Ryuusei's hand paused.

"Summer governs life, and healing, but too much and the resulting pressure caused on the hindbrain might be too much." Setsuka continued. "Unable to move, unable to speak. Awake, aware, and trapped in her own body. Watching herself waste away, being fed through a tube in her stomach, having to suffer the indignities of doctors and nurses feeding and clothing her. A certain blessing, such as waking up... that can turn out horrific because of other things. Pain. Terror. Frightfully, distressingly alive... and being buried alive in her own body. How long will it take for such a personality to go insane, I wonder?"

"You're persistent, aren't you?" Ryuusei glared back at her. "Why are you doing this?"

Setsuka glanced back at him, eyes wide in a parody of innocence. "I am merely pointing out the various dangers of performing untried procedures upon a certified member of the Arcadia Movement whom I am beholden to protect for the moment. Please do not misunderstand, but your history of helping people have been dotted with coincidences that prelude death, destruction and despair. Only with the presences of others have those coincidences been negated. Not to mention, you have never done this process. If it turns out wrong..."

Ryuusei sighed after a long silence. "You're right."

"Of course I'm-" her eyes narrowed. "You admit it?"

"True, I might not be able to do anything," Ryuusei took a deep breath. "I know how bargains between spirits work. Rowena cannot speak, and so it falls to someone else to bargain for her. I can't give her something for free without something happening. Marguerite can't help her. Which means that I need someone with power far above Marguerite, whom I _can_ bargain with. You've saved Yamamoto-san from death before, Marguerite told me. There is a price, right? One I'm willing to pay."

"Ryuusei!" Marguerite protested sharply. "Why are you doing this?"

For a long moment, Setsuka never spoke. "Do you even know what it entails?"

"A price." the answer was solemn.

"A price you might not wish to pay..." the sardonic smile bloomed slowly. "Do you really wish for Rowena Cortez to awaken?"

"Yes," Ryuusei affirmed.

"For a wish to be granted, there is a price," Setsuka took the card from shaking hands, and the air remained cold like a powdery winter as Setsuka idly raised it. "The price... I shall tell you later."

She twirled the card, before holding it face-up. "The Cure Master, Dian Keto. By granting a thousand life points, let the mortal Rowena Cortez awaken. By the command of the Queen of Air and Darkness, see that our will be done, so mote it be."

A shiver of cold filled the air, light and sweet as powdery snow. In response, the Rowena on the bed began to shake and tremble, and Setsuka seemed to glow with the terrible beauty of Winter, cold and remote.

The card fluttered, and Ryuusei managed to snatch it out of thin air. "Rowena-san...?"

"Ow..." Rowena groaned. "R- Ryuusei...?"

"Rowena-san!" the boy nodded, pressing the call button. "You're awake! We thought... you might not get up again..."

Wincing, the woman sat up. "W- What happened...?"

"You were possessed... by Kyothys," Ryuusei shook his head. "I'm sorry... about Erika-san. She fainted the moment you got into your accident as well, and she hasn't woken up yet."

"I... see..." Rowena moaned, her hand moving from her head to across her face. It paused the moment she reached the bandage. "What... is this?"

"Your face was cut by shrapnel," Ryuusei blithely continued as he sat down at the sole available chair. "Mom said that it might scar forever, but I'm sure that- Rowena-san, are you alright? You look rather pale."

"Get out!" Rowena screamed the moment the doors flew open and the nurses barged in. "Get out! Get out, please! Just get out! My face... my face...!"

"Come along, then," Setsuka clicked her tongue, and it was a stunned Ryuusei that followed her.

"The price I take is twofold, from her and you." Setsuka's words disoriented him more once they got out of the intensive ward. "The price from her is her beauty. From you, a heartbreak. Remember this, and remember it well, Fudo Ryuusei."

"Rowena-san..." Ryuusei coughed. "She..."

"Remember this hate," Setsuka murmured. "Remember this well. Duel, and reach me. Reach me, who extorted this price that drove this to her. Reach into yourself, gouge your heart out for pain and hate. And use that to reach me. Come Samhaine, the finals will be here, and then... we will face each other. Because if you can't save her... then avenge her, Fudo Ryuusei."

They had barely moved three steps from the door when there was a rattle of bars. When Ryuusei turned, only the sight of panicking nurses and an open window greeted him...

How did this happen?

* * *

_**Muouhouou – Kyothys (Nothingness King Phoenix – Kyothys)**__**  
DARK/ LV 12  
Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect, 3200/3000  
2 Tuners + 'Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys'  
When this card is Synchro summoned using a 'Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys' special summoned by its own effect; your opponent cannot activate cards that send cards from the deck to the graveyard. Once per turn, when your opponent Summons a monster while there are no cards in your graveyard; negate the Summon of that monster and remove it from play. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon it to the field during the next Standby Phase, and remove from play all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls.**_

_**Image: A purple-eyed orange phoenix with golden flames emitting from its body. Behind her is a white void.**_

_**A phoenix born from the same void as Dreigoon and Zerashii, she sees herself above them despite being just as selfish. Created by **__**Ten Commandments**__**, and so far one of the oddest fan-made cards I've seen.**_

_**So ends Rowena Cortez. Please review!**_


	55. XLIX: Curse of Fate

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**XLIX: Curse of Fate**

The funeral of Rowena Cortez was about as much as could be expected. There were people in bespoke suits and veils for the fashionable, a sea of white, and a monk to preside over the wake.

The absence of any family members was glossed over, perhaps in honour of the dead.

"She didn't have any family?" Chase asked.

"The Cortez people... are not coming," was Setsuka's flat response. Jimmy and her wore black armbands for the moment, as did the trio of Team Black Knights and the rest of Team Night Sky. "Suicide can be interpreted very differently to many people."

Worse than any details, was the utter lack of details. Aside from disclosing fully the nature of her death, Rowena Cortez seemed mainly to be an excuse for the Thespian people that she had worked with to socialise and drink and gossip. Some awkwardly introducing themselves or others, showing how that they had barely ever heard of each other. No one cried or looked mournful, rather there was a form of resigned acceptance. Rowena Cortez may well be as effective as a ghost.

"There's... no one..." Ryuusei breathed.

"Course not." Jimmy's mouth screwed in a moue of distaste. "You know how suicides are like. Setsuka...?"

"Her plays and possessions will be sold off to pay for this funeral, and the remains distributed to the bereaved," Setsuka's tone suggested that the Cortez family was doing anything but. "She was born alone, she lived alone, she died alone. Very befitting."

"You don't seem very shocked," Rex pointed out.

"Rowena-san and I were passing ships in the night," Setsuka merely shrugged. "To feel anything other than pity for her is unknown to me."

"Setsuka..." Jimmy groaned, taking her hand.

"This is her _life_," Ryuusei looked torn. "And no one is here. No one cared."

Setsuka glanced at him. "Will caring about them help save them?"

"No!" the boy with red bangs groaned. "But... someone should have cared..."

"Then I'll continue not to make that mistake."

"And you find that easy, do you?"

"Yes, very." One eyebrow arched. "Is that news to you?"

"No..." he paused. "No."

If attending one funeral was not enough, Ryuusei dragged both friends to Erika's funeral as well. It was a startling contrast of muted respects and near-silence, and maybe sympathetic whispers.

"Ishihara!" Chase greeted in surprise as he spotted a familiar pair of goggles. "You're here!"

Takeshi nodded quickly to all three of them, before inclining his head towards Jimmy and Setsuka. "Paying... respects."

"Very... nice," Rex shifted awkwardly.

"The doctors said it was brain damage," Takeshi's expression morphed to polite puzzlement that seemed a thin veneer to a knowing expression. "Something about the neurons being fried out. It was a wonder she didn't keel over faster."

Ryuusei twitched involuntarily as he felt the force of a cold-eyed stare. So did Chase.

"Indeed." the bite of her voice was slow and carefully measured. "And here are the rest."

Kiyomi blanched when he caught sight of Setsuka, but Alexianna and Kaname strolled up to catch a few words with them.

"Shimotsuki-san," Kaname politely greeted. "I hope my brother didn't try anything too overt."

"He may have made a misguided attempt upon my life, but I am told that it was with the best of intentions," Setsuka politely replied. "I am glad that you are about, Kaname-san."

Takeshi could not quite dampen the flinch that came, and neither could Alexianna for the sake of her fiancé. Kaname's smile now looked strained.

"Setsuka..." Jimmy muttered, taking her hand firmly. "Sorry, it's that time of the month where she's bitchy."

Setsuka's lips parted, and she rounded on him. "No, it is certainly _not_ that time, and you would know it."

A snicker escaped from Rex, leading to a withering look from the ice-queen.

"Enough jokes." Takeshi slowly mumbled. "They're going... to the crematorium."

The two radically different funerals aside, the coffins were delivered to the same crematorium, and a tearful Koyomi delivering the speech. Then, the coffins were rolled away... and that was that. The end of two lives, two radically different lives, sent to be consumed into fire and ashes and then possibly scattered to the winds...

Koyomi sniffed. "No one was there... not for them."

Ryuusei nodded to her. "You were there, Yoshisawa-san. I think... they would have been very thankful."

Her answer was to blow her nose on a tissue.

Even when the parade had left, even as the crematorium was deserted, Ryuusei remained the stare at the two podiums placed for Erika and Rowena, two small reminders that were the effective remains of two woman who had lived and died alone. "Why...?"

"This is what they do," Takeshi murmured quietly, a few steps behind him. "They screw with human lives and some of them kill for fun. But not always."

Ryuusei turned to see him, goggles cracked and still perched on his head, and his left eye shining with a single rune. "They?"

"The Summer and Winter Courts," Takeshi mumbled. "Yeats got something right when he divided them like that."

"They did this?" Ryuusei shook his head. "I... I don't know. I couldn't have-"

"It was an accident?" Takeshi suggested, tapping his glowing eye on the eyelid. "I can see. Summer fire burned Erika's neurons to shreds. Winter ice fixed the damage to Rowena's hindbrain and allowed her judgement to be impaired. You're a curse by fate disguised as a blessing, Fudo Ryuusei."

Ryuusei was about to argue when Takeshi sank down to the steps leading up to the Rex Goodwin Cemetery, where the crematorium was placed. "I think... I thought I knew. Your fate, and the fate of Shimotsuki Setsuka, were complementary yet opposite. She was the blessing disguised as the curse, and you were the curse disguised as a blessing. Both of you hold vast powers and you didn't realise it... until now."

Ryuusei waited.

Takeshi continued. "I... Harald-shishou determined that Shimotsuki would be the greatest threat. To everything. I... loved Lexi, but... I wanted her to live. I was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. And in the end, I... lost. Shimotsuki would have killed me if Lexi wasn't there. I suffered at the hands of the Ice Barrier monsters, but I _lived_, and I could make up with Lexi. I think... I might have gotten it wrong... but she's just as much a monster now."

"They're dead," Ryuusei insisted. "Do... do these happen all the time?"

"No," Takeshi whispered. "Sometimes worse. Homeless people disappearing from the streets, imprisoned and enslaved. Passers-by getting their heads chopped off and their blood used for no other reason than to dye caps red. Drowned people with their bodies eaten and only the liver remaining, if there was any. Unwitting people seduced by spirits and left to pine and waste away or fighting to the death. And at the head of these... are the rulers. Either one could cause the end of the world should they open the gates. We, as in Harald-shishou and I and the others before us, thought that... that we could save the world. Because if one fate exists, the other must. If one of you were to... disappear, then the other would be released from their fate."

_You have two paths, one of the knight, and one of the monster. Yet, these two paths exist, because the other exists, but, neither can live while the other survives..._

"Will I stop if Shimotsuki is gone?" Ryuusei finally spoke up. "I don't think so. It's not so convenient, life. It could be me, you could kill me, and Shimotsuki's fate would be averted. So why?"

Takeshi could not answer that.

"This prophecy..." Ryuusei looked at the other man, who took a step back. "It states that the end of the world would happen because we do something. By accident, or design? I did not tell Rowena-san to jump. I did not tell Erika-san to die. But I feel responsible anyway." He leaned forward. "Kill me, then, and Setsuka's fate would be over. But you can't, can you?"

Takeshi remained silent.

"You keep thinking of us as specific individuals," Ryuusei's words were bitter. "But they aren't individuals. They're mantles of power, roles, positions. The person in them is basically an interchangeable part. The mantle also changes whoever wears it. It won't _stop_. Maybe you can delay it, ten years, twenty years, maybe longer. But not forever. That's what it is. The seasons turn and turn and turn, and you cannot stop _time_ for all of your power, Ishihara Takeshi."

Takeshi swallowed and glanced up, where the clouds were beginning to rotate. "Is that a- Holy-"

Ryuusei ignored it, as lightning with no thunder flickered weirdly through the clouds. Birds exploded into the skies from all around, joining a host of chirping sparrows in mad circling. Warmth gathered, hot and bright and intense. The clouds started to lower, and the frantic birds tightened their circle, until they were a wall of shining feathers and glittering eyes overhead of Takeshi – and by overhead, that was _directly_ over his head.

A flash of light, a toll of thunder that sounded vaguely musical, and Takeshi stumbled back as lightning struck at his feet, sending glowing bits of charred autumn grass scattering with a shower of earth.

Ryuusei's hand was still up, where he had pushed Takeshi back from being struck. "I... I'm sorry. My control is horrible these days."

Takeshi nodded solemnly. "I know. Lexi had worse before. But... I don't think it's as bad as your current case."

"What is?"

"You're... acting out," Takeshi carefully chose, looking at the shivering trees and the matinee of birds that continued to circle them and the markers. "You're alone, making unilateral decisions. Harald-shishou once told me that the Aesir could be used all by one person, really, and I agree. With Vanadis, it's very simple to summon all three of them. But... that's not how it's used. The one with all three must search for the others, and give them the Aesir that chose them. Because... one can wield the power of all three, but they lose something... very important. Experience."

"I don't think I understand." Ryuusei softly murmured.

"For one person... to be separated from the world by simple understanding is very cruel," Takeshi murmured. "For those who wield the Polar Star Emperors... perhaps they are like the Signers once; divided and bound to fate. But... they were not alone. The trickster, the warrior, and the hero banding together, joining forces that the whole is more than the sum of its parts. And that is why usually only one Aesir is used per Duelist. You... should talk to someone. About this. About everything. And then... get warm. Eat something hot. Sleep; you look like hell."

The last one did not surprise Ryuusei, but the first two did. "Why?"

Takeshi considered. "It is easier... to sleep when you are warm and fed. And easier to be hopeful. And to think."

"Is that wisdom from the Rune Eye?"

"...No," was the short reply. "The Eye grants... insight. Not wisdom. And this advice... is very human."

* * *

Back at the headquarters of the Arcadia Movement, Michiru was tagging behind Setsuka, whining.

"We really can't go, Setsuka?" Michiru pleaded.

"Not with James here," Setsuka shook her head. "He doesn't know. He shouldn't know."

"Then let him know. Come on..."

"Michiru-san, you have enough self-control not to go clubbing every night."

"We don't go clubbing! We see the world of spirits and celebrate with them!"

Setsuka arched an eyebrow. "It's not that nice, you know. My court is known as the Unseelie for a very good reason."

"Yeah, but with them you know that they can't help it," Michiru scowled. "It's their nature. Humans just choose to be cruel and unkind."

"They don't know," was the placid answer.

"You know, Setsuka!" Michiru stepped forward to block her. "You're the only one I can call a friend! You could... you could... I want to join you. I've always wanted power to say no. So, Setsuka... please, let me step into this world."

"You... are already far too involved, if that were possible," slowly, Setsuka lifted one hand to cradle Michiru's cheek.

"You wish to abandon the world of humans." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Michiru breathed. "I wish to be powerful, and Duelists are the most powerful in the world of spirits."

Something sparked in her cold blue eyes, intelligent amusement combined with lack of pity. "Yet they are monsters."

"It is in their nature," Michiru breathed. "I don't care. I want certainty."

"So it is. And so it is in ours," Setsuka agreed. "I am thankful for your companionship, Michiru-san. I thank you for your patience and assistance in this matter. You could have reacted differently but chose not to. It will not be forgotten, I assure you."

Michiru's breath caught in her throat, and she was unable to react when Setsuka neatly sidestepped her to walk away, her hips sashaying as she did.

Jimmy glanced up as Setsuka walked in. "Hi, hon-" he was cut off forcibly as she took his face in both hands and planted one full on the lips. They broke off a few seconds later, panting. "Wow, you missed me," Jimmy licked his bottom lip. "I..."

"Very good," Setsuka granted a toothy smile on him. The smile looked a bit strained as her glance was cast towards the suitcase. "You're going back." She casually observed.

"Crisis management," Jimmy muttered. "Down under is reporting weird stuff popping up. I'll be leaving tonight."

"A shame," the girl's eyelashes fluttered. "Perhaps I could attract some attention if I casually mentioned the second garter I bought?"

"The... second... garter..." Jimmy stared at her.

Shrugging, she stretched her arms lazily, as if she were done with both the topic and the fellow participant in the conversation. "I believe it is time for me to retire for the night. And I do believe that the garter is sewn of purple silk."

"I shall accompany you."

"Not. So. Fast."

Jimmy halted all movement and stood there peering in her direction disbelievingly. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean," she slowly enunciated. "That there are a number of conditions to be met."

Crossing his arms, he smiled at her curiously. "What sort of conditions?"

"I have had a rather tedious time of it while you were down under." She tapped her fingers on her chin. "If you wish to join me, there are one of two small tasks I may ask of you."

"I do not think I would be averse to granting any such favours," he slowly murmured. "Allow me to volunteer"

"These favours are rather off the beaten track," she quipped. "They are not the sort of thing one discusses in polite society, but I nevertheless expect you to comply. That is the first condition."

"_Only_ the first?" he cracked back. "And the second?"

"The second... allows for considerably less effort on your part," she replied languidly. "But be warned, that I have _every_ intention of doing things to you."

"Have you?" he queried, the excitement tangible in the air. "Terrible things?"

"Unforgivable things," she replied slowly, still keeping a straight face.

"Then I shall make every effort not to reveal I am enjoying it," he replied, just as seriously.

"That is undoubtedly for the best," she languidly answered. "I should lose all respect for you otherwise." She made for the door, leaving it ajar.

Very slowly, he put down the file and was about to hot-foot it out of the office when the mood was entirely ruined by a scream. This was immediately followed by a burst of arctic wind.

Jimmy groaned, any excitement as the promise having faded as he made the single-storey leap down to the main lobby from the second floor. Some people, the receptionist Yamashita and a few other janitors were busy cleaning the lobby. Large parts of the waxed floor looked as if it were unable be any cleaner, but all along the path there were drops of blood and next to the entrance was a white sack whose contents did not need to be left to the imagination. Beside the sack was traces of frost and the crisp cold air that generally heralded Setsuka's icy power.

Jimmy quickly ran out, his brown eyes scanning the skies for something. It was not long before he found it; the wings of the Blue Ice White Night Dragon, spread against an orange-painted sky.

"Setsuka!" he called as following the dragon took him near the Puzzle Area, and he quickly drew a full five-card hand. Already he was the head of the Australian Arcadia Movement, and in his element. There was not a single hooligan who could beat him now.

There were screams and shouts, and then a blast of frost coating the ground just missed him. He crossed his eyes; there, already the tell-tale signs of foggy vapour was here.

There was a sickening crack, probably bones broken. The heads of the Arcadia Movement were traditionally believers in incapacitation before interrogation, or at least starting from the second generation onwards. Accusations of police brutality tended to wane once people saw the treatment rogue members received, far more overkill than should be needed.

"I am not feeling very kind right now," Setsuka's voice was plain, airy, and hidden with barbs. "I am not feeling like my elegant, professional, calm, calculated self. You therefore have the right to remain silent-"

"This is police-" the man was cut off by the application of a foot to the sternum. Something cracked under the shoe.

"_Like I said_," Setsuka's icy tone continued. "You have the right to remain silent. you have the right to a lawyer the moment you get to the NDPD officers. And, technically this is a case of citizen's arrest, which in that case any and all injuries are listed under self-defence. Furthermore, the causing of grievous injury and death leads to further charges of resisting arrest on the arrested, therefore you are crippling your own case the moment you tried to run. Now, who hired you?"

"Freak!" the man hissed. "You're a monster, you and your unnatural ways!"

Setsuka's eyes narrowed. "Another peasant monomaniac."

The man rushed, and Setsuka side-stepped, but she was not fast enough. A thin trickle of blood welled on her wrist as she cradled it close to herself.

"Well, looks like the Ice Queen bleeds like anyone else," the man leered, holding the K-Bar knife close. "Can't fight back now, eh, bitch? Maybe I'll dump your body on the steps next."

Setsuka's eyes narrowed. "You make three wrong assumptions. The first is to assume that I would be the one falling in this battle."

The unkempt criminal gaped as a shoe found its way into his groin, quickly followed by an elbow planted in the solar plexus and a push for his back to hit the floor, followed by a drop-kick that crushed his windpipe.

"The second is to assume that I could not fight back without my powers or focus," Setsuka continued, grinding her shoe into the man's windpipe, crushing his voice-box under her heel. "The third, and last, mistake of your very life itself, is to _touch those I protect, _and assume that I will not kill you_._"

The shoe lifted, and a tentative breath drawn was just as quickly expelled as Setsuka aimed a vicious kick to his side and reached down for his skull. The man groaned in pain, the groans growing more intense along with the sickening cracks that echoed.

"I am going to peel your life open, and the NRA is going to take every penny you have." She hissed. "And that's not even counting the mystical and shadowed colleagues I'm going to call up and suggest that they take a nice_, _long _look_ at you. I'm not going to kill you, I'm not going to torture you. Because I won't have to. Because, with what I'm going to do to you, I wouldn't want it to be over too quickly. I'm going to ruin you. By the time I'm through, at least with step one, you won't have a home. You won't have a cent to your name, or a friend in the world. You'll be on the street. You won't have a dime to buy even a knock-off knife at a junk store, let alone something good. And then, then... _Then_, we can start having _fun_."

The man was fairly trembling now. A faint smell of urea permeated the air, and a wet patch appeared where the man's crotch would be. Setsuka saw it, and her teeth appeared a bit more, even and white.

Jimmy swallowed, trying not to feel intimidated himself. The legends of the Cold Queen defenestrating people off the Empire State Building suddenly seemed very real...

"You're going to spend a long, long time running, I promise you. And you'll be doing it on foot, because you won't be able to afford a car. You'll be doing it out of piss-houses and train sheds. You're going to be nothing. For however long it takes for me to catch up with you. For however long it takes for me to get bored. You'd be amazed how patient I can be. Run, little man, and tell everyone that my hounds bay for your blood."

Jimmy froze as the baying of hounds, ghostly in the dusky evening, approached, growing louder and louder. It did not take long before true monsters, great slobbering hounds with jaws large enough to swallow basketballs whole, emerged from the shadows to surround the hapless fool. For once, he pitied the man for what was to come. Even if this was a new punishment... "S- Setsuka...?" he whispered.

Never hearing him, Setsuka gave a short bark of cruel laughter. "Sic 'em."

"Oh God," Jimmy breathed as the man ran and the hounds advanced upon him.

* * *

"You took his advice," Marguerite's tone was unreadable, even for Ryuusei.

Ryuusei paused mid-way through spooning through the reheated chicken gruel. "Seemed like good advice at the time."

Marguerite lingered by the pantry, her ghostly touch lingering on the handle before she huffed, instead perching herself on the counter to glance at the back of his head. "It is at times very difficult to be so closely interwoven to mortals."

"For you?" Ryuusei gave her a suspect look as he ladled a bowl out.

"For all Duel Spirits."

"Care to explain?" he turned to the fridge.

"We appear much as humans, do we not?" Marguerite wrung her hands. "Most of our folk do – or else they resemble another creature of the mortal world. Hounds, birds, stags, and so forth. Some are... more outlandish, but still conceivable by mortals."

"Yes...?"

"You are endlessly fascinating." Marguerite explained. "We move in time to the mortal seasons and aeons. We dance to mortal music, make our homes like mortal dwellings, follow the rules of mortal games. We conceive our children with mortals, we can become mortals, like mortals can become one with us spirits. We find parts of ourselves becoming more like them, and yet we are not like them. Many of the things they think and feel, and a great many of their actions, are inexplicable to us."

"We don't really understand ourselves all that well yet. I think it would be very difficult for you to do it." He then blinked. "Wait. Conceive? As in... er, copulation?"

Marguerite smirked, a cool expression that often graced her features. "That's true, isn't it? And yes, to your from your world end up in other dimensions all the time, and vice versa. Changelings of our world and mortal worlds have existed for centuries. Unless they're really weak, they can usually stay tangible in this dimension, too."

"But you've got a point to make," Ryuusei brought out the store of green tea powder. "Or you wouldn't have brought up the subject."

"I do," she said. "Summer is hot, but never so such that the entire forest burns with it."

"You've got to have a fire before it can burn."

"You do."

The sound of boiling water pouring tinkered for a while. "You're saying that I have a chance to stay me. To... ignore these urges of the mantle of power. That I wouldn't end up like Tytannial."

"I'm saying many things," Marguerite archly replied. "Do you have a chance to remain yourself, despite the tendency of the mantle to mould your thoughts and desires? All of us, Winter and Summer alike, have that chance. Most fail."

"But it's possible?"

She looked at him, and her eyes were deeper than time. "Anything is possible."

"Ah," he said, understanding. "We're not really talking about me, are we?"

"We are," she said serenely, turning her eyes away. "And we are not."

"What are we talking about, exactly?"

Marguerite smiled at him.

Ryuusei decided upon a few responses and discarded them for the sheer truth that they were varying degrees of unacceptable, and got started on the bowl. It was very warm, without being scalding. He felt better already, and therefore less inclined towards violent tendencies.

"I'm back- Nii-chan?" Seika paused in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Ryuusei huffed in a breath. "We went back after the two funerals."

Seika nodded quietly. "And Setsu-chan?"

"As usual, I guess," Ryuusei cocked her head. "Seika... how long have you not spoken to Shimotsuki already?"

Seika looked vaguely guilty. "Not since May."

May. The first of May was traditionally regarded as the coming of summer. "Oh? And she's not coming for your birthday?"

"It's..." Seika's lower lip wobbled. "I... I tried. But, Setsu-chan... she seems occupied. Even with James-san, she shouldn't be so wholly occupied. It's... weird."

"Mmm... weird how?"

"She keeps hanging around that girl, Tenjouin Michiru," Seika pouted. "Setsu-chan is ignoring me."

That... was not normal, Ryuusei readily admitted. "Maybe she's swamped in work."

"But the Arcadia Movement is mostly run by Nakamura-san now!" Seika insisted.

Ryuusei shook his head, getting up. "It'll work out, I guess. Do you want a bowl?"

"Thank you, Nii-chan!" Seika beamed. "Say, Nii-chan..."

"Yes?" Ryuusei called behind as he ladled some steaming porridge into a waiting bowl.

"Setsu-chan can see spirits. You can as well, right?"

Ryuusei nearly dropped the ladle in numb shock. "...Why?"

"Because..." Seika fidgeted. "No one... ever figured out why Madame was so keen to adopt me before. And then, she was... It's odd, I got that feeling that the Madame was... weird. Sometimes..."

"Sometimes...?" Ryuusei sat across her.

"The Sight could be prevalent," Marguerite nodded. "She has potential. All humans have it, but most are sleeping. If that potential is awakened..."

"Sometimes... I think there is a shadow behind Setsu-chan," Seika whispered. "Nii-chan... Duel Spirits can do that, right? P- Possess people?"

"...First and foremost, Shimotsuki will be Shimotsuki," Ryuusei decided to explain the little he knew in the only way he could. "That is, the Setsu-" His brain seized, unwilling to place ruthless Shimotsuki Setsuka with the girl Seika called 'Setsu-chan' in the same sentence. "-the Setsuka you know, and the Shimotsuki Setsuka the rest of the world know, are different facets of the same person. She could be planning something, for all we know. She's good at gambits that way."

Seika considered this titbit carefully. "Why?"

_Because there are nastier monsters out there and she's protecting the Arcadia Movement, and these plans are how she does it. _Ryuusei bit back that answer. "She... has no one else but Nakamura-san. She has had to rely on herself only for a long time."

Whatever it was, Seika nodded. "I think Setsu-chan is very lonely."

As a Psychic Duelist, as the daughter of the head, and later the head of the Arcadia Movement, as the mysteriously powerful role of the Winter Queen... maybe his little sister was on to something. "I think so too," Ryuusei murmured. "For she is Shimotsuki Setsuka before anything else. And that is a truly unique existence of itself."

Seika nodded firmly with naïve faith. "Setsu-chan will be fine. She's Setsu-chan!"

Ryuusei decided not to dissuade her of those assumptions.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	56. L: Break! Draw!

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**L: Break! Draw!**

"_Ladies and gentlemen!_" the MC called out loud to cheers. In the background, the popping of fireworks went off as multicoloured sparks flew through the air. "_We are here now at the semi-finals of the Stygian Dirge! Introducing our eight participating teams and today's epic matches! First up, Team Black Knights and Team Conflagration!_"

"So we got the all-pro team," Rex scowled. "Lucky us."

"It was always a possibility," Ryuusei placidly indicated. "Besides, we're not the ones fighting Ishihara-san, are we?"

"_And the second match-up for the day, Team Revolution and Team Night Sky!_" the MC called to great applause. "_Now, fans of the Duel, we're all gathered for a nice clean Duel today! May the best teams advance to the finals! For today, the selected format for all Duels is... Standing Duel!_"

"Break a leg," Ryuusei nodded. "Rex."

Rex smirked, lowered his helmet's visor, and then ran out of the booth towards the stage. A second later, Koichi's own D-Wheel rolled up, blue and white, and Koichi dismounted to walk up towards the stage.

"Nervous?" Koichi asked as they prepared their DuelDisks.

"Not on your life," Rex snorted as he slotted his deck in..

"And... begin!" the MC and crowds called as the starting horn went off and the D-Wheels shot into action.

"Duel!"

Koichi: LP 8000

Rex: LP 8000

"I draw!" Koichi yelled. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Summon Cloud. This allows me to special summon Cloudian – Sheep Cloud [0/0] in defence mode. Then, I play the magic card, Lucky Cloud. Followed by my normal summon of another copy of Sheep Cloud, I set a card and end my turn. The effect of Lucky Cloud allows me to draw two cards during my end phase since I summoned two or more Cloudians with the same name during this turn. Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Rex called. "I'll set one monster and two cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Koichi looked faintly puzzled until comprehension dawned. "Playing defensively? Not quite what I expected from an Atlas, but... I summon Cloudian – Turbulence [800/0] to the field. Turbulence gains three Fog Counters for every Cloudian I currently control. Now I play the Spell, Fog Control, to tribute the Sheep Cloud in attack mode and place three Fog Counters upon Turbulence. By removing three Fog Counters, I special summon from my deck three Cloudian – Smoke Ball [600/200] all in defence mode. By playing the Spell, White Elephant's Gift, I tribute one copy of Smoke Ball to draw two cards. I play the Continuous Spell Cloudian Squall, and I set another card, turn end. Now, get started, flip Morphing Jar. You'd set it, it's a fundamental card in any Dark World deck."

"As you wish," Rex shrugged. "Draw. I set a card, and then I flip summon Morphing Jar [700/600] for a hand refresh for both players."

"Good cards?" Koichi commented as Rex and he discarded and drew until they had five cards.

"I'll use the effect of the discarded Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, and draw a card," Rex announced. "And then the effect of the discarded Snoww, Unlight of Dark World allows me to search for a Dark World card, so I'll take The Gates of Dark World. I summon Dark Resonator [1300/300] to the field!"

The black-faced imp-like creature appeared on the field, snickering while releasing electricity from two tuning forks.

"I activate The Gates of Dark World, and therefore all Fiends gain a three hundred attack and defence boost," Rex announced. "Dark Resonator [1300/300 → 1600/600], attack Turbulence!" The imp hovered over and whacked the cloud with one tuning fork.

Koichi: LP 8000 → LP 7200

Rex: LP 8000

"I'll end here," Rex muttered.

"Draw!" Koichi called. "Cloudian Squall activates, and all face-up monsters gain one Fog Counter. Since you were so kind, I'll return the favour and banish the Cloudian – Poison Cloud I discarded earlier to special summon Cloudian – Storm Dragon [1000/0] to the field. Then, I'll tribute the other three monsters I have to summon Cloudian – Nimbusman [1000/1000]!"

Rex grimaced as all the small clouds except for Turbulence and Storm Dragon gathered into one large humanoid creature, followed by three small puffs that hung around it [1000/1000 → 5000/1000].

"Did I mention that for every Fog Counter on the field it gains five hundred attack, and that for every monster used to tribute Nimbusman equates another Fog Counter?" Koichi casually mentioned.

"No, you didn't," Rex neutrally replied.

"Storm Dragon adds another Fog Counter to Nimbusman [5000/1000 → 5500/1000]," Koichi called. "Nimbusman, attack Dark Resonator!"

"Continuous Trap, Depth Amulet!" Rex barked. The multicoloured jewel blocked the attack in time. "You attack, I discard a card, the attack is negated. And it's one of the few that actually activates the effect of Dark World monsters, so welcome, Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World [1600/1300]!"

A skeletal warrior in its namesake colour arose.

"Turn end," Koichi conceded.

"Draw!" Rex called. "Tuning, level four Beiige and level three Dark Resonator. The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgement upon the living! Synchro summon! The unforgiving, Dark Highlander!"

With a sweep of its scythe, the white-armoured grim reaper appeared, and a haunting tune on par with a funeral dirge echoed as the being glowered [2800/2300 → 3100/2600].

"Then, I activate the effect of the Gates," Rex continued. "I'll discard a Fiend, banish a Fiend in the graveyard, in this case being Dark Resonator, and draw a card. By the way, I discarded Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World."

"You-" Koichi bit back his swearing as a dark aura surrounded his monster, and Nimbusman began to implode. "Trap card, Rain Storm! Now I can lower the attack power of Nimbusman by two thousand and destroy two cards you have on the field, such as The Gates and Depth Amulet!"

"Da- Darn," Rex remembered to self-censor as he spied a waving Carly and a babbling Reina in the audience. It was difficult not to, since they were in the top box; such was the privileges of having Jack Atlas in the family.

Nimbusman imploded with a moan at the same time as Depth Amulet and the Gates. Dark Highlander groaned as the violet aura of weakness appeared around it [3100/2600 → 2800/2300].

"I'll now summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World [1800/400]," Rex declared as the beak-faced monarch appeared, cackling. "But I'll then return him to my hand to revive Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World [2700/1800]!"

The demonic dragon, almost uniformly grey in colour, appeared in a slow rise, malevolently monstrous in appearance.

"Dark Highlander, attack Cloudian – Turbulence!" Rex called.

"Continuous Trap card, Spirit Barrier!" Koichi shielded himself as the scythe-wielding monster swung hard and cut through the cloudy monster, but its blade was stopped at the shield.

"Turn end with a set card," Rex sourly replied.

"Draw!" Koichi called as he did so. "Cloudian Squall activates. So, nine on Turbulence, one on Storm Dragon, two on your monsters..."

"Why are you-" Rex stopped, paling. "Crap."

"Well, we should be lucky I don't have one on me yet," Koichi observed. "Still, I can summon Cloudian – Ghost Fog [0/0] to the field. Ghost Fog, attack Dark Highlander."

"Huh?" Rex blinked as the monster smashed itself into shards against a scythe.

"The effect of Ghost Fog; I can distribute Fog Counters equal to the level of the monster that destroyed Ghost Fog amongst monsters on the field." Koichi explained as seven more puffs appeared around Dark Highlander.

"Amon Garam," Rex nodded. "Marufuji-sensei mentioned the Cloudians then."

"At least you have a thorough education," Koichi nodded. "Quick-play Spell, Diamond-Dust Cyclone!"

"Aww, cr- crud," Rex quickly corrected as a tiny hand waved from the top box. Jack Atlas had promised something painful if Reina's first word was some curse...

"Thanks for the free two cards!" Koichi slowly nodded. "What's with not swearing-" Koichi caught sight of Rex's quick glance. "Oh. Okay. I end my turn. Keep up with not cursing, and mothers everywhere will thank you. Nice job."

"Draw!" Rex called. "I'll activate another copy of The Gates of Dark World [2700/1800 → 3000/2100]. I use its effect, discard a card, banish Dark Highlander, draw a card. I discarded Latinum, Exarch of Dark World [1500/2400 → 1800/2700], and so it's special summoned to my field, basically Goldd and Sillva as level six."

The Exarch made a disagreeing noise, and Rex just sighed. "Continuing on... I summon the tuner monster, Force Resonator [500/500]." A twin of the Dark Resonator, just green, appeared, with lightning sparking from both its hands. "Tuning, level six Latinum with level two Force Resonator. One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul! Synchro Summon! Make 'em bleed, Blood Mefist!"

In a flash, the Mephistophelean monster [2800/1300 → 3100/1600] appeared, twirling its staff.

"Turn end," Rex scowled.

"Draw!" Koichi called.

"The effect of Blood Mefist!" Rex called. "During my opponent's standby phase, my opponent takes three hundred damage for each card he controls! I count five!"

Koichi: LP 7200 → LP 5700

Rex: LP 8000

"Aww..." Koichi groaned. "Anyway, I summon Mother Grizzly [1400/1000] and declare an attack on Blood Mefist."

"But- oh," Rex caught himself.

"Right, Mother Grizzly is a recruiter," Koichi nodded. "So I can special summon another Cloudian – Nimbusman [1000/1000] from my deck to the field. And by the way, there are a lot of Fog Counters on the field [1000/1000 → 8000/1000]."

"I noticed," Rex nodded solemnly.

"And Koichi manages to summon a huge monster!" the MC called. "Will Rex actually manage to succeed here?"

"Nimbusman, attack Grapha!" Koichi called as the monster raised its fist and punched the dragon.

Rex: LP 8000 → LP 3000

Koichi: LP 5700

"_Rex has lost over half his life points in one turn!_" the MC called in excitement. "_Koichi is leading!_"

"I'll set a card and end," Koichi called, shielding himself when Blood Mefist zapped him.

Koichi: LP 5700 → LP 5400

"Heh, you'd be zapped even with a set card," Rex muttered. "My turn, draw! I do what I've been doing as usual, discarding a Fiend, banishing Goldd, and then drawing a card. I discarded another Grapha, so pay up, Koichi!"

Koichi grimaced as Nimbusman imploded once more. "We're getting nowhere, you know."

"Yes," Rex smirked. "Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Koichi sighed as the Spirit Barrier was blown away. "Crud."

"That's right." Rex nodded. "Activate Continuous Trap, Escape from the Dark Dimension. I will return Dark Highlander [2800/2300 → 3100/2600] to the field. Dark Highlander, Blood Mefist, attack Turbulence!"

Koichi barely clung on as they poured not-insignificant power into attack the little puff. It would live, but from the beginning it never had a chance.

Koichi: LP 5400 → LP 800

Rex: LP 3000

"Turn end," Rex smirked.

Koichi sighed, drew, and braced for impact as Blood Mefist blasted him.

Koichi: LP 800 → LP 0

Rex: LP 3000

"_And what a miracle, Rex has managed to survive and pull the first win!_" the MC cheered. "_Team Conflagration is sending in their second wheeler now, Satoshi Shinamori!_"

Satoshi still looked like someone had set him on fire, but at least he was ready. "Ready, punk?"

"Born ready," Rex grinned widely.

"Duel!"

Satoshi: LP 8000, Cloudian – Turbulence [800/0] FC: 9, Cloudian – Storm Dragon [1000/0] FC: 3, Continuous Spell _Summon Cloud_, Continuous Spell _Cloudian Squall_

Rex: LP 3000, Dark Highlander [3100/2600], Blood Mefist [3100/1600], Field Spell _The Gates of Dark World_, Continuous Trap _Escape from the Dark Dimension_

"Draw!" Satoshi called. "Due to the effect of Blood Mefist, I take fifteen hundred damage. But, I'll activate the quick-play Spell, Spell of Pain!"

Satoshi: LP 8000

Rex: LP 3000 → LP 1500

"Then, I'll tribute Turbulence and Storm Dragon to summon Laval Judgement Lord [2700/1800]." Satoshi declared as both cloudy monsters disappeared and a warrior appeared, wreathed in what looked like a cloak of flame and covered in bone armour. "I'll follow with playing the Spell, Molten Conduction Field, to send two Laval monsters from the deck to the graveyard, and then I'll play the Spell, Gryphon's Feather Duster to destroy Koichi's Spells and gain five hundred life points per destroyed card. Since I sent two copies of Laval Phlogis, the attack power of Laval Judgement Lord increases by six hundred permanently [2700/1800 → 3300/1800]. Battle; Judgement Lord, attack Blood Mefist!"

Rex cringed as his monster was beaten down. "What? But..."

Rex: LP 1500 → LP 1300

Satoshi: LP 8000 → LP 9000

"I'll set two cards and end my turn here," Satoshi called.

"Huh?" Rex blinked. "Draw!"

"What's going on?" Chase leaned forward back in the shared booth. "Rex is nervous."

"Satoshi-san runs a Fire deck," Ryuusei explained. "The most common move for Fire decks is recently Synchros, especially considering the Laval and Flamvell archetypes Satoshi-san favours. But, the key card between those two archetypes is the Spell, Rekindling. So normally Fire Duelists would use cards like Molten Transmission Field to choose Laval monsters with two hundred defence power only, and then build up their graveyard to special summon all of them with Rekindling. But..."

"Satoshi-san isn't doing that," Chase nodded. "So he must have another strategy in mind."

"Draw!" Rex called.

"Trap activate, Ceasefire!" Satoshi called.

Rex: LP 1300 → LP 0

Satoshi: LP 9000

"What?" Chase blinked. "What's the use of-" he gulped as he glanced at the field. "Dark Highlander... is still on the field."

"Yes, I can tell," Ryuusei mildly replied.

"Ryuusei," Chase glared at him. "Dark Highlander is _still on the field_."

"Infernity Destroyer," Ryuusei mildly pointed out. "I can think of several ways where you've cleaned out your field before. You'll do fine with him."

"Ah..." Chase nodded in understanding as Rex trudged back, his expression disappointed. "Nice job, we'll take it from here."

"Right," Rex nodded, as if he could not have thought of any other way it would be. "Ryuusei, what does Calcifer say?"

Ryuusei turned a glare at him. "Stop calling my laptop Calcifer!"

* * *

Up on the stage, the MC was cheering, and Chase grimaced as he was faced with his field.

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 8000, Dark Highlander [3100/2600], Field Spell: _The Gates of Dark World_, Continuous Trap: _Escape from the Dark Dimension_

Satoshi: LP 9000, Laval Judgement Lord [3300/1800], 2 set cards

"Draw!" Chase called, before smirking. "I'll summon the tuner monster, Infernity Avenger [0/0 → 300/300] to the field."

"And then?" Satoshi cocked his head. "Your style, the Infernity way, depends on Synchro summons. Dark Highlander's very existence wouldn't allow any of us access to your Synchro monsters."

Chase narrowed his eyes at Satoshi. "Oh you of little faith... do you really think Ryuusei and I haven't planned our way around that? Sure, Rex's style is all 'there can only be one' but that's going to be a pain for Ryuusei and me, not to mention himself. Do you really think we haven't considered it? Activate the Quick-play Spell, Forbidden Chalice!"

Satoshi groaned as the monster began to drink from a glowing goblet. "Activate quick-play Spell, Forbidden Lance!"

"I knew it!" Chase snapped as the spear that appeared knocked the chalice away from Dark Highlander, also weakening it [3100/2600 → 2000/2300]. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Satoshi called. "Knew what?"

Chase smirked. "That little secret."

Satoshi squinted at him anyway. "I'll summon Flamvell Firedog [1900/200]. Firedog, attack Infernity Avenger!"

"Trap card, Infernity Inferno!" Chase declared. "I'll discard the last card in my hand and then send an Infernity monster from deck to grave."

"But it won't stop my attack!" Satoshi pointed out as the dog leapt for the grinning tuner.

Chase: LP 8000 → LP 6400

Satoshi: LP 9000

"By the searching effect of Flamvell Firedog, I'll special summon the Fire Attribute Raging Flame Sprite [100/200] to the field," Satoshi looked unrepentant. "Raging Flame Sprite, attack him directly!"

Chase: LP 6400 → LP 6300

Satoshi: LP 9000

"I'll set a card and end here," Satoshi decided. "Raging Flame Sprite gains one thousand attack power each time it inflicts battle damage by a direct attack [100/200 → 1100/200]."

"_Isn't that odd, Dad?_" Ren's voice carried from the MC box.

"_Yes, son, it is._"

"Heh... that's the thing," Chase nodded at him. "You have the strongest monster on the field, so why aren't you attacking Dark Highlander? Better yet, why are you resorting to direct attackers? Even the _MC_ can tell."

"Dark Highlander is a powerful monster," Satoshi nodded.

"But not undefeatable," Chase nodded. "What I'm thinking is that one of those set cards you have would be something to prevent me getting rid of Dark Highlander. And the other is to protect your own direct attacker for it to swing at me. Short-term, it's pretty advantageous for me, but over three or four turns it gets old and things change. I won't be able to Synchro summon, which crimps my style, and I'm guessing that you're planning to maintain this strategy until Ryuusei takes the field, where he'd be the worst hit. Because heck, his deck basically has 'Synchro-reliant' written all over it."

"It does not!" an outraged voice echoed behind Chase, as well as the feeling of roasting hair. Chase ignored it.

"So, compared to the giant monster that's Blood Rose that I don't think you might take the risk to fight..." Chase paused for effect. "You'd make sure you have something on hand to negate it, or destroy it. But there's ways of bringing it back. Even if you banish it, there's always D.D.R. to use. So what better than to make sure neither of us could summon it in the first place? What better, than to cripple your opponent and defeat him quick and early? But that's _not_ your strategy, is it, Satoshi-san?"

The red-head stiffened. He never met the dark eyes of Chase Princeton.

"Not your choice of strategy," Chase continued. "It's a very good strategy, don't get me wrong. But not your strategy. You're not the type to think of something so insurgent, to use our own team-mates' monster against us. It takes a certain practicality, some psychological intelligence, and _knowing_ about Rex that he would summon it. It's difficult, but you know the one person who can read every single fact about a person by looking at them, not to mention be willing to help you; Kaido."

"Well, you're pretty sharp there," Satoshi admitted. "I wasn't expecting you to realise it so quickly."

"The thing is..." Chase smirked. "It's my turn. I summon Infernity Randomizer [900/0] and activate its effect. Feeling lucky?"

Satoshi swallowed as Chase drew quickly and swiftly.

"Infernity Demon, you take eight hundred damage," Chase quickly revealed as the small monster shot him.

Satoshi: LP 9000 → LP 8200

Chase: LP 6300

"And I reveal Demon [1800/1200 → 2100/1500] to special summon him, thus making myself able to search another Infernity card, such as Infernity Barrier. I'll set Infernity Barrier. Dark Highlander, attack Laval Judgement Lord!" Chase snapped.

Satoshi's face morphed as Dark Highlander swung, the cloaked warrior parried, and slashed.

Chase: LP 6300 → LP 6100

Satoshi: LP 8200

"When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, Infernity Avenger can be revived with the same level as that destroyed monster, which is seven," Chase pointed as the tiny cowboy arose, cackling madly. "Tuning, level one Randomizer to level seven Avenger! When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

Large, ratty leathery wings beat fiercely as the dragon arose, all eight eyes rolling in every conceivable direction, fangs bared, pincered forelimbs clicking, and glaring fiercely [3000/2400].

"Activating the effect of Death Dragon, choosing your Judgement Lord," Chase pointed. "You're not perfect, Satoshi-san. You don't have the right to pass judgement on other people. That monster doesn't suit you. It's not even your way, so why are you doing it? Burn in the black flames and be satisfied, Death Fire Blast! Destroy that monster and wake him up, my dragon!"

A blast of black flames, almost midnight-black and blue, scattered across, and the warrior cringed and shouted as it was consumed in fire.

Satoshi: LP 8200 → LP 6550

Chase: LP 6100

"Turn end," Chase directed.

"_What a comeback! Now Chase Princeton is leading, although by a smaller margin than should be expected, but wow!_"

Satoshi's jaw was slack, but his eyes were alight with fire. "You're right... I'm fire. I shouldn't be giving a shit about that."

Back in the booth, Kaido was thumping his head against the nearest wall. "That... that _idiot_!"

"Now that we have that established..." Chase's grin almost split his face. "You wanna try again?"

"Hell, yes," Satoshi huffed. "My bad, but I gotta reach the finals and the other team. Draw! I'll summon the tuner monster, Flamvell Magician [1400/200]. Tuning, level four Firedog and level four Flamvell Magician! In brightest day, in darkest night, behold the core of the true might. To those who worship oppressive might, beware my power of fire-light. Synchro summon! The soul of fire, Blazeus – Dragon of the Roaring Flames!"

The fiery armoured dragon [3200/2700] appeared, baring its fangs.

"When Blazeus is summoned, you take five hundred damage," Satoshi smugly grinned as the dragon sneezed, and a stray cinder pelted Chase. "Plus, it's still battle phase. Raging Flame Sprite, attack him directly!"

Chase: LP 6100 → LP 5600 → LP 4500

Satoshi: LP 6550

"Raging Flame Sprite gets stronger each time direct damage is inflicted, like Drill Barnacle [1100/200 → 2100/200]," Satoshi smirked. "Blazeus, your turn, get him with Fiery Conflagration!"

The dragon roared as a ghostly figure appeared, and pages surrounded it, protecting it from destruction while Chase took the damage.

Chase: LP 4500 → LP 4300

Satoshi: LP 6550

"I discarded Infernity Bishop during the first turn," Chase growled. "With Inferno. During either player's turn, as long as he's in the grave, one of my monsters never kick the bucket."

"Okay," Satoshi nodded. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Chase snapped. His look brightened. "I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000 → 300/2300]! By the effect of Necromancer, I revive Infernity Avenger! Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! Tearing down the highway of hell itself, the demonic dragon flies forth! Synchro summon! Arise from nothing, Void Ogre Dragon!"

The newest dragon was red and black, this one with wickedly sharp claws and grins that did nothing to hide the malice in its beady red eyes [3000/3000].

"Infernity Death Dragon, get that Blazeus and show him what a blaze is like!" Chase growled. "Death Fire Blast!"

"When Blazeus is destroyed and sent to the graveyard," Satoshi added as in its dying throes Blazeus spat at Chase. "You take three hundred damage."

Satoshi: LP 6550 → LP 4950

Chase: LP 4300 → LP 4000

"Turn end," Chase scowled.

"Draw!" Satoshi called. "Activating the Spell, Monster Reborn, to revive Blazeus."

"By the effect of Void Ogre, Monster Reborn is negated." Chase snapped, still staring.

Satoshi just sighed. "Raging Flame Sprite, attack him directly."

"Dammit!" Chase's anguished yell permeated as the spirit struck at him.

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 1900

Satoshi: LP 4950

"The next one might actually finish you," Satoshi dispassionately observed as the sprite glowed [2100/200 → 3100/200]. "Turn end."

"Draw!" This time Chase had a contemplative look. "I play the Spell, Aurora Draw, to draw two cards when no other card is in my hand." He drew, and his expression brightened. "Now, I play the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher. Using its first effect first to discard the monster in my hand, I then send Launcher to the graveyard to revive Demon and Necromancer. Using the search effect of Demon on Infernity Barrier, I'll set the card. Then, I use the effect of Necromancer to revive Avenger. Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! Against the backdrop of darkness, many eyes open... open the truth of the gates! Synchro summon! Take flight, Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

Although Infernity Death Dragon was not aesthetically beautiful, this new dragon could be said to be uglier than it, by a large margin. Large eyes blinked all over it, embedded in a sea of bluish veins and scales and dark, dark leathered skin complete with wings and a Cyclopean human-like face. It could uncharitably peel the paint off walls with a look [3000/2500].

"Infernity Death Dragon, destroy that sprite!" Chase roared. "Death Fire Blast!"

Satoshi: LP 4950 → LP 3400

Chase: LP 1900

Satoshi glanced at the field, and at the three dragons, and sighed. "You're going to take revenge, aren't you?"

A simple grin answered as Chase pointed, and the dragons growled as they destroyed Satoshi.

Satoshi: LP 3400 → LP 0

Chase: LP 1900

Adrian immediately ran out, nodding at Satoshi as he left. Satoshi sighed, bracing himself at Kaido's dirty look. "I'm sleeping on the couch for this, aren't I?"

Kaido snorted. "Nah. I thought you might do something like this. It just proves how much of an idiot you are." A deep breath. "And how much of an idiot I am to expect something different."

Satoshi's face brightened.

* * *

"_Hola, mi amigo,_" Adrian greeted the moment he got on the stage. "_¿Por qué la cara de mal humor?_"

Chase scowled. "I am not grumpy!"

Adrian paused. "You actually understand _Español_?"

Chase grimaced. "I'm the future head of the Manjoume Group, and I guarantee you my childhood education was pretty thorough. Plus, the context was pretty obvious."

"Okay... that was pretty reasonable, _Señor_," Adrian inclined his head. "But I'm not obligated to be nice when I win, you know?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Duel!"

Adrian: LP 8000, 2 set cards

Chase: LP 1900, Infernity Death Dragon [3000/2400], Void Ogre Dragon [3000/3000], Hundred Eyes Dragon [3000/2500], Field Spell _The Gates of Dark World, _1 set card: _Infernity Barrier_

Chase bit his lip, worrying as he glanced at the two set cards.

Adrian caught his glance, forcing a laugh. "Oh... you too?"

"You're with Vennominaga." Chase glanced at him, at the shadow he was confident the serpentine goddess hovered by. "And I guess you can tell."

"Like that poor woman who'd had her head burnt out?" Adrian shook his head. "I thought you'd be stronger than this, Chase Princeton."

Chase bared his teeth. "Goes to show you don't know me."

"Draw!" Adrian called. "I summon Reptilianne Naga [0/0] in attack mode."

"Damn," Chase succinctly replied as the small monster appeared, coquettishly batting its eyelashes.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Infernity Barrier. Naga, attack Infernity Death Dragon!" Adrian called. "Now I'll activate the set card left by Satoshi; Spirit Barrier!"

"That... makes sense," Chase nodded, but winced as the Naga bared its teeth and launched itself at the monster, who screamed and swatted the Naga back, but too late; the petrification had already set in over Infernity Death Dragon [3000/2400 → 0/2400].

"I'll play the Continuous Spell, Swamp of the Dragon Snake." Adrian decided as the card appeared. "I'll also add the Continuous Spell, Vengeful Bog Spirit. I'll then set another card and end my turn. At the end phase, Swamp of the Dragon Snake allows me to special summon a level four or lower Reptile from my deck to my opponent's side of the field, so I'll choose Poisonous Viper [100/200] in defence mode."

"Draw!" Chase called.

"During the standby phase, Poisonous Viper inflicts five hundred damage to the controller of it," Adrian pointed as the viper glanced back and leapt at Chase.

Chase: LP 1900 → LP 1400

Adrian: LP 8000

"Still..." Chase glared at the card in his hand. "I set a card. Even without its attack power, Infernity Death Dragon can use its effect! Destroy Reptilianne Naga!"

"Continuous Trap, Viper's Grudge," Adrian countered. "When Reptilianne Naga is destroyed, another Reptilianne Naga shall take her place."

"Void Ogre Dragon!" Chase snapped as the dragon glowed.

"Counter Trap card, Divine Wrath," Adrian took one card, and slotted it into his graveyard slot as a bolt shot from the blue to strike the crimson-scaled dragon. "A bit dangerous, don't you think?"

Chase glared. "Turn end."

"Draw," Adrian glanced down. "I summon Reptilianne Gardna [0/2000]. Since this turn Gorgon cannot attack, I will use only Naga. Naga, attack Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

The Naga struck, and Chase's fists grated as he watched his dragon petrify itself.

"Turn end, and you get another Poisonous Viper," Adrian noted.

Chase grimaced. "Draw!"

"The two Poisonous Vipers will inflict its poison," Adrian merely replied as the two vipers leapt at him.

Chase: LP 1400 → LP 400

Adrian: LP 8000

"I'll set a card," Chase declared, his shoulders stiff. "Infernity Death Dragon, destroy Naga with Death Fire Blast once more! Hundred Eyes Dragon, take Reptilianne Gardna!"

Adrian: LP 8000 → LP 5000

Chase: LP 400

"Well, due to Viper's Grudge I get to summon Reptilianne Scylla [1800/1200]," Adrian waspishly muttered as a giant green monster appeared, baring small fangs at him. "And take a Reptilianne monster of choice to hand. Naga's demise means my final copy of Naga out on the field."

"Turn end," Chase sourly replied.

"Draw!" Adrian called. "I'm sorry."

Chase inclined his head. "What for?"

"For involving you, or Shinamori, or Koichi in this," was the plain answer. "I am not concerned with this public competition, or you, or that spirit partner of yours. I am concerned with private individuals who have the right not to have their lives taken from them."

"Who-" Chase cut off at Adrian's look; one of fierce determination.

"Reptilianne Scylla, destroy Hundred Eyes Dragon!" Adrian called as Scylla whooped and swept on the field, destroying the statuette. "The effect of Scylla; when she destroys a monster with zero attack power by battle, that monster is special summoned to my field in defence mode!"

"No!" Chase shouted as Scylla's attack swept out, still trying to get to the many-eyed dragon that surfaced, dark power roiling and coiling about it [3000/2500] as it gave a mournful scream. "Trap activate!"

Chase: LP 400 → LP 0

Adrian: LP 5000

* * *

Ryuusei nodded once to Chase, who was trying to keep a stoic expression and failing, and then walked forward to face Adrian. The Hispanic man had his arms crossed, Naga and Scylla with teeth bared and intimidating in the aura thrown from both swamp-themed Continuous Spells, and looming over it was the stolen dragon, the dragon... the only dragon which could gather the Earthbound Immortals. That monster which the Duelists of the Infernity were known to wield...

"Fudo Ryuusei." Adrian's eyes seemed half-lidded as he ignored the new dragon on Ryuusei's field. "It's necessary. It'll be okay, trust me..."

"What am I supposed to trust you with?"

"Freeing you," Adrian nodded. "End phase, Swamp of the Dragon Snake will special summon the last Poisonous Viper to your field. It is your turn."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called, even as the three Vipers leapt at him.

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 6500, Void Ogre Dragon [3000/3000] Poisonous Vipers [100/200] ×3, Field Spell _The Gates of Dark World, _Continuous Trap: Call of the Haunted

Adrian: LP 5000, Reptilianne Scylla [1800/1200], Reptilianne Naga [0/0], Hundred Eyes Dragon [3000/2500] defence mode, Continuous Trap _Spirit Barrier_, Continuous Trap _Viper's Grudge_, Continuous Spell _Swamp of the Dragon Snake_, Continuous Spell _Vengeful Bog Spirit_

"I can see it," Adrian commented. "With the three Poisonous Vipers on the field, and the ability to summon more of them each turn, your only hope is to get Black Rose Dragon out. If nothing else, Black Rose Dragon's ability to destroy the field would give you some breathing room. Since you can recover infinitely faster than I, definitely, you have the greater chance of winning."

"So the plan to keep Dark Highlander was yours?" Ryuusei's voice was curious, rather than accusative.

"Kaido proposed it, I supported it," Adrian shrugged. "It's hardly underhanded when it's accepted strategy."

"I know." Ryuusei's eyes flickered towards the Hundred Eyes Dragon. "The effect of Hundred Eyes Dragon... to banish other Dark Attribute monsters, and take on their names and effects, is another advantage. Compared to Infernity Death Dragon, Hundred Eyes Dragon confers the greatest advantage. Therefore..."

Adrian paused as he looked at the other Duelist across the stage. "Your eyes... _they don't match_."

"I summon the tuner monster, Spore [400/800]," Ryuusei called as the green monster appeared on the field. "Tuning, level one Poisonous Viper to level one Spore. Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

The race-car appeared once more, mechanical arms bunched up and ready [200/1500].

"Tuning, level eight Void Ogre Dragon to level two Formula Synchron," Ryuusei whispered. "The answer... is in the speed. Glorious sun, shine your light, and your flames sweep the night!Accel Synchro!"

It was still the most intimidating sight he had ever seen; the bloody mirror of Night Rose, wings dripping in ichor and thorns wickedly sharp, as if starving for blood, a rose fed on battle and bloodlust until it was unrecognisable as any known dragon [3200/2400]. Steeped deep in blood and destruction and war, and in the midst of its wings Ryuusei's voice echoed:

"Bring the dawn, Blood Rose Dragon!"

So the dragon's yellow eyes glimmered with ill-concealed malice, and the monster's rage echoed loud and clear.

"I pay one thousand life points, and all other cards on the field will be destroyed," Ryuusei stepped back slightly. "We will take three hundred points of damage for each and every card destroyed in this manner, but I shall be able to negate the damage done to myself by discarding a card."

"Shit!" Adrian's voice carried as the storm blew up and all the monsters screamed, the storm coming down swift and hard like a judgement, a force that hit any and all, and lashed out with not intent but pure surety that came of being nature, of being unknowing and yet omnipotent because nature did as she would with the capriciousness of fate.

Ryuusei: LP 6500 → LP 5500

Adrian: LP 5000 → LP 2000

"Blood Rose, attack him directly with Curse of the Mandragora!" Ryuusei called as the dragon screamed and lashed out.

Adrian: LP 2000 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 5500

"_What a win!_" the MC called to cheers and yells. "_Team Black Knights have done their job, and won! The results for Black B is also in, with the winning Team Night Sky slated to Duel against Team Black Knights for the crown of the Stygian Dirge, right on Halloween Night!_"

Two things happened then, public things that would ultimately change everyone's decision:

One, was that a woman in the audience noticed that Adrian wasn't moving, and started screaming as he collapsed.

The other, was that a near-identical scream went up, in the next part of the stadium, and the MC was yelling for someone to get an emergency team down...

The thing that did not happen in public, but rather in a split second, was that Ryuusei looked up, and saw her walk past, still garbed in a blue Riding suit, and Setsuka turned her face and looked him in the eye... and there, in her cold eyes, were the exact mirror of his own-

_You have two paths, one of the knight, and one of the monster. Yet, these two paths exist, because the other exists, but, neither can live while the other survives..._

* * *

_**Blazeus – Dragon of the Roaring Flames**__**  
Level 8  
FIRE/Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner Monsters  
Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, your opponent takes 500 points of damage. Once per turn, you can send one FIRE monster from your field or hand to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK. Blazeus cannot attack the same turn you use this effect. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard, your opponent takes 300 points of damage.  
ATK: 3200/DEF: 2700**_

_**Blood Rose Dragon**__**  
FIRE LV 10 3200/2400  
1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
This card can be treated as a Plant-Type monster. The Synchro Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Synchro summoned, you can pay 1000 Life Points; destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field, and take damage equal to the number of cards destroyed by this effect x 300. You can negate the damage you will take by discarding a card from your hand to the graveyard. You must control this face-up card to activate and resolve this effect.  
When this card attacks or is attacked by an opponent's monster, remove from play one Plant-Type monster in your graveyard; this card's ATK and DEF becomes 0 until the End Phase, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have from battles involving this card.  
If this card is destroyed, you can select one 'Rose Dragon' Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that monster to the field (This summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). That special summoned 'Rose Dragon' cannot be destroyed by card effects during the turn it is special summoned by this card's effect.**_

_**This card is based on **__**Number 49: Blood Rose Dragon**__** created by **__**The Otherworlder**__** in **__**Born in Another World**__**.**_

_**Please review!**_


	57. LI: Chain Energy

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**LI: Chain Energy**

Detective Inspector Kaname Yuuko was a patient woman. Not by nature, certainly; years of experience had taught her calm, even around the hardiest and most irritating of subjects and people alike. Yet, the moment she'd seen the two profiles, compliments of the NDPD, she knew her patience would be stretched to the limit. Not because of any one particular thing. It was never one particular thing that irritated the crap out of the First Investigative Brigade. Rap sheets – she could deal with them. Bad attitudes... well, she'd come across quite a few. Arrogance? She wished she had a hundred yen for every smug look ever cast to her by a suspect later judged guilty.

Although it was unusual for a Captain of the First Investigation Division to be on the scene, there was political pressure being placed upon the NDPD to resolve this issue. Therefore, she walked into the interrogation room, trying not to clutch the portfolio as if it were the last strand to her sanity. The kid, Fudo Ryuusei, was already looking at her. She stared at him.

The kid unwaveringly stared back.

_...dammit, I can't tell._

Sure, the Hispanic Duelist, Adrian Rodriguez, had fallen by the fault of Fudo Ryuusei, who was a known psychic Duelist. Yuuko had always prided herself on her knacks. But Ryuusei was... not hostile or overtly guilty, as much as unreadable.

Hasegawa had drawn the short straw, and ended up facing off against the terrifying Shimotsuki Setsuka, whose own opponent had fallen in almost the same manner. There was no bad cop to play good cop to this time.

"Fudo Ryuusei." Yuuko tossed the now-useless file on the table. It slid across the smooth surface so far that it would have fallen into the boy's lap, had his hand not reflexively come up to stop it in its path. "Born in Neo Domino City. Father is Dr Fudo Yusei, one of the best Duel Monsters players in the world and our resident specialist in Momentum. Mother is Dr Izayoi Aki, again our pride and joy. Overall very... innocent, though you seem to attract the worst people. You're studying in DA Kings, and shaping up like your parents to become one of the top Duelists of the world; a goal that some claim you've achieved and others claim you never will."

"I see that the NDPD has made every effort into my background," Ryuusei quietly murmured. "How may I address you, Ma'am?"

"Captain Kaname Yuuko, First Investigative Brigade," Yuuko answered. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"It's not kidnapping or murder." the boy observed. "Am I being charged?"

"We don't know," Yuuko answered politely. Since the two incidents had happened well _after_ the holograms had faded, the police could hardly blame it on Psychic powers and heightened emotions, not with two of the Movement's most powerful known Psychic Duelists. There were journalists asking painful questions outside the building. "Why don't you tell us what you saw?"

"I finished the Duel. Rodriguez-san fainted after that, and the MC was yelling." The account was flat, as if practised by rote. "After that Ushio-keibu called us in to... 'assist the police' was his exact words."

Yuuko nodded. "Yeah, Ushio can be like that. I'm surprised he actually knows where you live."

"I live with my parents. It's not hard."

Yuuko conceded the point. "And... you won the Duel, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Were you... excited?"

"Rodriguez-san was an able Duelist. The Duel was satisfactory."

"Satisfactory..." Yuuko mulled over the word. "You played against a Pro and won."

"I have faced pros in the GeneX earlier this year. The glamour tends to wear off after a while."

"Okay..." Yuuko noted that the boy was not easily impressed. "You met Adrian Rodriguez during that time, right?"

"Only in passing. I did not face him in person," Ryuusei shook his head. "He Dueled my friend, Chase."

"Chase Princeton," Yuuko nodded. "He lost that match, we note. So..."

"Well, Rodriguez-san was defeated soon after, so everything works out," Ryuusei shrugged, a careless motion that still drew the eye.

Yuuko swallowed. "Did you think of it as a coincidence that Ishihara Takeshi fell in almost the exact same manner as Adrian Rodriguez, at the same time?"

"In what manner?" the boy's eyes were truly distracting, both cobalt blue like the sky.. truly enthralling, even with the hint of green within.

"Erm..." Yuuko glanced down. "Both looked like they were struck down by some unseen force."

"I see," Ryuusei shut his eyes, before opening them again, and Yuuko had to wonder at the deep green tint those eyes. "Kaname-taicho... I have seen many degrees of Psychic power. Yet I do not believe that even I could have struck Rodriguez-san down in such a manner. Someone would have seen me."

"I see..." Yuuko's voice was faint. "I... I believe you. Thank you, you've been a great help."

"You are welcome, Kaname-taicho." Ryuusei got up. "May I leave now?"

"S-Sure!" Yuuko was tripping all over to get him out, and she was blushing heavily when he left the interrogation room. "Damn... what's with that guy? It's so hot in here..."

Outside, Marguerite nodded approvingly. "You are mastering the use of your aura to fight."

"It was not a fight. I was truly assisting the police," Ryuusei pointed out as he walked down the hallway. "Kaname-taicho just could not seem to ask the correct questions. Who do you think could have done it?"

"An assassin, no doubt," Marguerite considered. "Perhaps one of the Different Dimension people. They can attack swiftly and well, and often they function as the best assassins on both sides. Given that they can work for either Winter or Summer, I do not know..." she trailed off.

Ryuusei looked forward to meet Setsuka's eyes once more, the tingles of iciness playing on his very skin, like being in an industrial fridge. As she walked past him, he could see Dewloren giving a baleful glare at the both of them, and then... and then Setsuka's green-tinged eyes met his own, before she left in a swift saunter that was not unlike a power walk.

Ryuusei paused at the nearest mirror. The green was fading back to blue already, but it was still apparent, still a sign that _something_ was happening to him.

"You will remember," Marguerite whispered. "Titania's feelings, Titania's reactions. You are King of Summer, and as such are subject to the demands placed upon you."

"But we are roles," Ryuusei whispered. "Interchangeable roles."

Marguerite's answering nod was sad. "Yes. Weeks, months, decades... soon, Fudo Ryuusei, the Fudo Ryuusei you were will cease to exist. You realised it, when you used your aura without scruples on the mortal enforcer. In the end, you might not turn out all that different from what Titania was."

"And she's experiencing this at the same time," Ryuusei muttered in a hushed voice, fear lending a pallor to his features. "So this is what she faces... this is what Shimotsuki faces."

* * *

"Missy, this..." Nakamura Iemitsu set down the papers. "This should have been made clear when Master James was still here!"

"He is not needed," Setsuka plainly replied, crossing her arms. The two of them were in the apartment where Setsuka had been staying for the past twenty years, set on top of the Arcadia Movement building. "I am quite clear on that subject."

"Missy..." Iemitsu grimaced. "Are you... happy?"

The answer came quickly. "I'm fine."

"That was not what I meant." Iemitsu considered. "Do you remember... when you finally claimed revenge? That we could have gone anywhere in the world, instead of back to this city. Satisfied, if not completely happy... you could have stayed in Australia permanently, Missy."

"I could not have."

"Madam would not have wanted-"

"You do not know what my mother would have wanted, Nakamura-san, because she is _dead_." the words were hissed with no small amount of venom. "The great and mighty Diana Hunter is dead, and even she must bow down to that inevitable fate."

Iemitsu's lips thinned. "Very well, it is not about Master or Madam. It is now about this new... decision. My work would not change, for all this legal quibbles, and yet... yet you intend to place Miss Seika into this position? She would be hunted, she is not a Psychic. She is no relation of the Hunter family, nor of the Knighton family that Master belonged to before he changed his name, nor was Miss Seika ever registered in the Shimotsuki family. Professor Kannazuki also made it clear that Miss Seika is and will be her own person."

"In managing the payment of ten million yen for Seika, I have already transferred my majority to her," Setsuka defended. "Sixty-five percent of the Arcadia Movement is already listed under the name of Kannazuki Seika, including your employment contract, to be placed into effect under my demise. Nakamura-san, I hate to tell you this, but you are not going to change my mind."

"Very well. I know better than that," Iemitsu conceded. "But why, Missy? I... I would not know how to account to your parents. I have mourned a master, and after that a mistress, and once I have mourned you. I have to mourn again, do I?"

"You don't have to, Nakamura-san, and that is the beauty of death, that the dead do not have to care about the living." Setsuka snapped in irritation. "Talk to their graves if you like."

Iemitsu tried another way. "Missy... your sacrifice has never been needed."

His entreaty was met with a cool stare and a dismissive gesture. "This... this has always been my purpose. This has always been the fate she has been hiding me from. That effort had her killed. Does it _look_ like I can turn back now?"

"I would rather serve a monster than to see my missy die," Iemitsu quietly murmured. "Is there really no other way?"

"There is nothing whatsoever to be done," Setsuka reasoned. "There is nothing you can do. Just know that... It will be a wonderful thing."

* * *

"You'll be alright?"

"Yes, Rex," Ryuusei nodded solemnly.

Rex nodded, but his grey eyes were still scrutinising the other. "You're sure?"

"Rex," Chase groaned, still perched on his red and black D-Wheel, Carpe Jugulum. "Come on, we've got to go."

"But... fine," Rex jabbed a finger at Ryuusei. "You. Be careful."

"Yes, Rex," Ryuusei nodded. Now was definitely not the time to get shirty after the hypothetical possibility that someone might have been about to strike Ryuusei and Setsuka instead of the two that did get struck.

The reaction at home was about the same after any brush with danger; Mom being worried, Dad giving him an assessing look, Seika cooking up a storm. It took that much longer before he was alone, in his room, and facing the mirror.

Cool blue eyes stared back at him.

_Mirrors are magical things_, the Madame's words whispered back. _To reflect, to show a world vastly reversed from that we see, opposite in the most fundamental of ways. Yet, we look into a mirror, and we can see ourselves, yet they can also be used against ourselves. So, mirrors must be treated with respect._

He was distracted momentarily by a thump against the window. A stray plum rolled in, as if in offering from the tree that permanently grew outside... even in October, when winter was approaching, and its bearing season had clearly passed.

Staring at the fruit, Ryuusei sank to grab the nearest pillow in a gesture of comfort. "Marguerite... you knew. That... that this could happen to me."

The ghostly form of the Sorciere de Fleur stared coolly back at him. "Why, of course. The mantle changes whoever wears it."

_I'm not Tytannial._

_Neither was she. Not at first._

"How did you feel?" Marguerite blithely continued.

"Angry," Ryuusei quietly reflected. "Calm. The calm anger of a Duelist."

"As expected of a king who has been challenged, and must put down the challenger," Marguerite nodded. "And you finished him most mercifully with the mark of the Bloody Rose. Ten years, twenty years. It makes no difference, it may well be a long spell for immortals. Death may claim us, but we shall return. Such is the meaning of immortality."

"No."

"It builds," Marguerite's expression was one of pity. "And it will not stop. And then you cannot face yourself-"

The plum lay innocently on a parquet flooring, as if it weren't proof of plant life acting oddly around Ryuusei. "You can't tell me that," he said. "Not you. Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I wanted pain and death and fear and war? Do you think I wanted this mantle, this responsibility?"

"Does what you want matter?" Marguerite lazily asked.

His eyes threatened to well, though his expression didn't change. "What will happen to me?"

The witch tilted her head. "You will forget, slowly. You will grow angry, more easily. Your emotions will become more intense, fiery even. Perhaps your mortal perspectives will be lost to time, as you grow into that which strengthens spirits. Perhaps that knowledge of mortal-kind you hold so dear, which allows you to piece together devices of mortal ferromancy, you will forget, for they are mere facsimiles of what there is. Reason, logic, the cold numbers, they are the domain of winter. Titania has always differed, in that she believed in the wisdom of the heart. Maybe... just maybe, what makes you what you are, in your heart..."

"I'm Fudo Ryuusei. I'm a mechanic," the protest came out harshly, the air stiffening as if in a sweltering summer's day. "I'm a Duelist. Logic, numbers, reason, they are part of me! I'm not Yuuki Judai, I'm someone who reads their Duel strategies! And yet... and yet..."

"And yet you will forget, and there is nothing you can do," Marguerite quietly finished. "It has only been a while. Compared to the Winter Queen, who has been holding this mantle for nearly ten years already, you are a mere babe, and you feel it. Imagine what she must feel, seeing herself slowly degenerate into a monster-"

"She's not one!" Ryuusei shouted. "She's... like me. Powerful, but shut away from making choices all her life because of her power."

A knock sounded on the door. "Ryuusei?"

Ryuusei wiped his face quickly. "Mom? Come in."

Aki entered, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Ryuusei... are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ryuusei nodded in answer. "The police said it was an accident."

Aki nodded, though she did not seem entirely convinced. "It smells like plum in here."

Ryuusei pointed to the windowsill. "Plum tree."

"Oh." Aki shifted her stance. "Ryuusei... don't worry, okay? The security cams showed that you weren't responsible. Setsuka is also firmly behind you."

"Setsuka?"

"Well..." Aki wrung her hands. "Though officially Nakamura-san is the head, Setsuka is still running most of the works. You know, she's always been like that. Ever since... that day."

"Why? She's just a member now, isn't she?" Ryuusei blinked. "Even my tenure was more smooth-sailing than hers."

"Well, Setsuka will be Setsuka," Aki murmured. "Ryuusei... that Duel, against the pro, Rodriguez... you were angry."

"It's... just a bad day," Ryuusei shook his head.

"You can tell me, you know," Aki sighed, taking a seat on the roller-chair. "You've always kept your problems to yourself, even though we're behind you all the way. We love you, you know."

"Then why couldn't you teach me?"

Aki shook her head. "Ryuusei... I have little experience in controlling my powers. I have never actively used them since my time as a former member of the Movement with... Divine. I... I don't have your strength, Ryuusei. There was so much I couldn't have taught you, and so much of myself I saw in you, I couldn't afford to fail you. Diana... no, Seiran, she already had Setsuka, and look how well she did. Our family owes her a lot. For training you, for taking Seika in, for so many things, even for Setsuka. Did you know, Seiran foretold that Setsuka and you would have an impact on each other's fate?"

"Then why is Setsuka still running the Movement?"

"She..." Aki shook her head. "Setsuka is... very queer. She's... very driven. It's almost impossible to do anything but stand aside and let her have her way. We tried to adopt, and maybe we could have done it, but-"

"So we let her do whatever she wanted alone," Ryuusei flatly replied. "Without guardianship or adult help."

Aki's cheeks turned pink. "Well, Yusei and I had a discussion with Setsuka... and we couldn't have done anything. Nakamura-san was also clearly desperate to keep the last reminder of his Madam with him... we couldn't have done anything. We had one Psychic to worry about. She could have chosen a lot of things... or even waited, but... well, you know what she's like."

"We should've stopped her."

"We..." Aki sighed. "Perhaps. But... it was something to do with the Shimotsuki family, and you know what they're like. Proud and stubborn, even for a child."

"We threw her into a cruel world." Ryuusei stared at his mother. "Her power by itself was a curse, like your own was for you, Mom. She was raised practically from birth to be the next head, there wasn't any other way she could have seen, no other choice for her than to be her mother's daughter. And we took that away from her." His mask cracked. "I think... I think I know what's it like for her. And for us. Mom, you gave me Black Rose for a reason, and do you know what I think? I think the reason why you didn't want to teach me was because you couldn't bear the thought that I was going to be like you."

Aki's face flushed scarlet. "Ryuusei... I never meant it like that, I- I couldn't have taught you. I didn't want you to hate yourself. That's why I-"

"Then why weren't you ever in the Movement when I had to go there for my fittings?" Ryuusei tilted his head, eyes boring at her.

"I am your mother!" Aki huffed.

"It's a perfectly valid question, _Mom_. You're a doctor. Limiters are listed under medical equipment. And don't insist that your speciality is pharmaceuticals. For a doctor, and a Psychic Duelist, weren't you ever curious enough about the procedure to attend with me?"

Aki paled. "I- I can explain, Ryuusei-"

"I notice things, you know," Ryuusei quietly murmured. "You were hardly ever around to see me Duel. You always left when Black Rose showed up. Dad taught me to Duel, not you, Mom."

"I..." Aki sighed, not meeting him in the eye. "I know. Where... are you going?"

Ryuusei considered the polished brass of the doorknob. "I'm going to do what we should have done a long time ago. And... thanks, Mom."

* * *

Meteor Stream's action was smooth, coordinated, and definitely not in need of calibration for a while. Ryuusei rode it on the highways, feeling slightly miffed about not having school for the duration of the tournament, but DA Kings was persistent in getting the honour of winning the Dirge.

He made a parallel park in front of the Arcadia Movement building, staring up at the cliff-like face of the building, parts of the polished surfaces gleaming in the darkness of night.

He pulled a card. "Reed Butterfly."

The insect spread delicate wings, already taking to the skies long after, leaving a trail of glitter in passing. The murmurs of the local spirits, faded and muted in shadow and night, passed with it, bubbles of curiosity floating about them. Then the howl of dogs echoed, and with them the harsh pants of a man, running up behind Ryuusei, desperately reaching out towards the entrance but then sinking to his knees, horror written in every line of his face before he spied Ryuusei.

"The Queen's hounds," he whispered, before he closed his eyes.

Ryuusei did not move at all.

It was a while more, when Ryuusei was sure that the small messenger had already passed its message, that the other appeared in a bell tone of awful silence.

The outside of the Arcadia Movement had been kept scrupulously clean. There were legends about what happened when people started to vandalise it. Torture was involved in some manner. Either way, the outside, usually sans dead body, was now much more creepy, and Ryuusei swallowed as he considered the trees planted around it. With so many trees and buildings and non-disclosure agreements any fight that took place on Arcadia Movement ground was as good as being arrested, that is, officially disregarded. Then she appeared, and the air morphed into one of cold, crisp winter night.

Shimotsuki Setsuka negligently kicked the dead body, before looking at him. "You called me."

Ryuusei lifted his chin, meeting her eyes. "Are you... aren't you... under-dressed?"

She wore leather short-shorts, military boots, and a bikini top, all of midnight blue. The top came without straps, and the shorts dug distractingly into bunched thigh muscles. The boots were calf-high, and laced up in a criss-crossing manner that seemed at once practical and yet drawing the eye. Black hair was plaited to match, coiled around her neck like some dark serpent of a pet against pale skin. If Ryuusei cared to peer at her thigh, he would have seen the criss-cross of fine scars, scars he knew came from an accident once upon a time in the Black Garden over a misunderstanding. There was no wind. Just pure, brittle, crystalline silence and a sudden bleak black presence. She wore no weapons or DuelDisk, but her eyes were wide with the certainty of one who knows that she is armed well beyond the ability of her enemy to withstand.

There was silence. The air stilled. There was virtually no sound.

"You got my message." Ryuusei nodded.

She was a statue for a few seconds. She didn't so much as nod back, to any measurable degree, but some micro-change in her body language indicated acknowledgement. Overhead, a curtain-cloud of jackdaws, ravens and other assorted types of urban fowl began to gather in a cloud overhead, their squawks curiously muted.

"I need to talk to you."

Her expression did not change. "Speak, then."

Ryuusei opened his mouth, and then shut it. "This man... Fumizuki? Is that-"

"I caught him attempting to dump a corpse on our steps." her voice was toneless, dismissive, uncaring. "That was about three days ago. I set the hounds of Winter upon him, as I promised vengeance. It looks like he has run for three days straight, tiring of exhaustion only for Doma's embrace to take him."

Ryuusei suppressed the shiver that threatened. Handling Setsuka always meant clamping down and holding onto his poker face for dear life. "Is this what he meant? Rodriguez-san, he said that he was doing this for individuals who have the right not to have their lives taken from them."

"So he did," she murmured.

"Did you _start_ this?" Ryuusei took a step forward. "Shimotsuki, did you _kill_ people? Like you did now, so casually and... those were _people_."

"They ceased to be people to my eye when they touched those I protect," Setsuka stared at him. "You came to talk. So talk. Or you have already begun, and coincidence has granted you the perfect opening volley."

He took a deep, calming breath. "... I thought Marguerite was the big deal all year round. But she wasn't. There are events in motion. Very large events, with serious ramifications for basically the whole world. Marguerite was just the... opening act."

Her eyes narrowed. She nodded her head a fraction of an inch.

"Tsugare-san, my power..." Ryuusei shrugged. "Rodriguez-san and Ishihara-san falling against us in our respective duels, the Duel Spirits gathering..."

"The coming storm." Setsuka clarified. "The natural world in chaos. Tension between the Courts. Odd activity in the mortal and magical world alike."

"Mostly the tension," Ryuusei shook his head. "Is it... an imbalance?"

"Do you think I know?"

"You're the Winter Queen," Ryuusei argued. "You don't get power without knowledge."

"That is true."

"I need to know," Ryuusei shook his head. "What to do? What should I do?"

Setsuka did a statue impersonation for a long moment. Then she turned her head to one side and stared out toward the lake, the glimmer of the Infinity monument clear in the distance. "I do not know."

"Will you help me?"

Something flickered over her face when he said that, an emotion that he could not place. She turned abruptly away and seemed to consider her surroundings. "We shall see," she said. She turned back to him, her eyes intent. "Why did you come here?"

"This is the Arcadia Movement," Ryuusei slowly replied. "Our sanctuary. The shared place Madame Shimotsuki protected, and now you protect. Where so many began to take different paths. Madame would call it... a conjunction. A kairotic moment."

She turned her head slowly, as if listening. There was no sound but the constant, muffled white noise of thousands of wings beating. "But this place is more than that."

Ryuusei shrugged. "It's just you and me. Honestly, who would get between two of the Movement's more powerful Duelists?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want peace," he automatically answered. "Family. I want to build D-Wheels, I'm good at it. Maybe... maybe, I'm not cut out to be a Duelist. I Duel well, everyone tells me that, but... I'm content as I am. I never wanted pain or fear or responsibility. I never asked to be King of Summer. I just wanted... I just wanted to protect people, and live in peace. I thought offering Marguerite a link would mean that."

She nodded sharply, her expression thoughtful. "_Samildanach_. Master of All Arts. A title for the Light. That was yours." She tilted her head the other way, the beating of wings growing slower and more quiet. "The 'seeds' were meant to find the two who holds the souls of Maeve and Titania, and then find the two whose destinies were connected to oppose. And slowly... slowly, those who hold the 'seeds' will be drawn to either side. It is the way it is."

"And what is the way?"

She smiled, and did not answer. "What do you think of Tsugare and Koichi?"

"Huh? They're together?" Ryuusei blinked, and his expression indicated that he had been thrown off balance. "I don't."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it doesn't have a lot to do with me," he said. "It's none of my business what they do."

"You don't feel that they are morally wrong to do so?"

"I have no idea if it's right or wrong," he said. "To me, it mostly doesn't matter."

"And why not?"

"Because even if they are doing something immoral, I'd be an idiot to start criticising them for it if I wasn't perfect myself. A lot of things are self-destructive and wrong. But people do that stuff all the time. I'm not qualified to lecture other people about how they live their lives."

"Are you not 'only human'? Will you not always be imperfect?"

"Now you're catching on," Ryuusei crossed his arms in suspicion. "Weren't you the one who started the mandatory... sex talk thing?"

"Sexual education sessions," she absently corrected.

"Yeah. Which means that you don't have a problem with them as well. So why are you asking? It's a cruel world. It's hard to find love. We should all be happy when someone manages to do it."

"Love," Setsuka said. "Is that what happens here? Are Tsugare and Koichi in love?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Ryuusei suddenly felt tired. "But they aren't hurting anyone."

"Why should that matter?"

"Because people should be free." Ryuusei insisted. "The Madame said it before. As long as they aren't hurting anyone else, they should be free to do it."

"Judging from the world, it does not seem to be."

"Yeah. A lot of people don't get that," he said. "They get caught up in right and wrong. But, none of that stuff matters if people aren't _free_."

Setsuka glanced at him, still not moving. The October chill did not seem to disturb her as it did him, and he was wearing a jacket while Setsuka wore things that should be on _shounen_ manga covers featuring military exploits. It probably knew better than to disturb her. She was Winter, after all.

"Why are you asking me about _that_, of all things?" he asked.

"Because it felt appropriate. Because my instincts told me that your answers would tell me something about you that I needed to know." She took a deep breath. "Tonight, the fifteenth of October, was the day of the White Witch Massacre. It started because of your stolen Blood Rose Dragon and my mother recovering it."

Ryuusei swallowed, nodding.

"The Massacre brought home to authorities the power of the Movement, and of my mother," Setsuka continued. "We were one of the strongest Psychic Duelist movements, arguably the first ever. I was proud of my mother. I still am. My mother was the storm that swept in the revolution."

A deep breath. "But I did not miss her too much. My mother was powerful, for that was what she was. But she was not strong. My father was strong. Even if you took the fact that he had no Psychic power, no special ability past being able to see the spirits, he was strong, because that was what he was. I loved my father, for all the humanity he had. But humanity did not save him in the end. One summer day, the mother I was proud of, and the father I loved, were attacked, brought low by the same powers of people my mother has been fighting all her life; oppressors and ignorant people like Fumizuki. They don't understand, that the spirits and we are of the same worlds, and of different worlds. That we are not so different, that we do not understand each other or even ourselves sometimes. My parents' death, precipitated by the fact that your Blood Rose Dragon was stolen."

"I couldn't have helped it," Ryuusei shook his head. "I was ten then."

"I know." her lips actually twitched. "In many ways, you and I are alike. In many more, we are different. Mostly, we follow the supremacy of the mind. Sometimes, though, we follow the wisdom of the heart. Though, I follow my instinct."

"Meaning?"

Setsuka lifted her hand and spoke a single word, and the air rang with power. The ground buckled, ripping the concrete under her feet apart and flinging him onto his back.

"Meaning," she said, her voice hot and furious, "that you might as well have _murdered _my parents."

The clouds overhead rotated faster. Birds flew shrieking in every direction, as if released from a centrifuge. She raised a hand again, and a bolt of lightning fell from the tempestuous sky and blew a smoking crater an arm's length away from him. At the same time, the ground cracked, and at his feet erupted the roots of trees and a warm wind. Lightning flashed overhead, and winds howled, tropical and arctic forces alike clashing in the hundred-metre radius overhead to protect him.

"You dare!" she screamed. "To come here this night! To ask me to interfere in your own business! You, who placed the target on my mother!"

Lightning split the skies overhead, Ryuusei blocking one strike with another, a light drizzle beginning to fall and yet touching neither of them, an Arctic blast charging head-first into a tropical front. Technically fate had thrown them for a loop, but he should not have taken it out to show others, even though it was his property. A child waving rare cards around was a prime target, and the Shimotsuki family had paid for his mistake. One way or another, in helping him, the Madame had outed herself... and the guilt still bit deep.

Thunder rumbled, heavy and basso against high and sweet, and the birds continued chirping overhead, sparrows' chirps and ravens' caws in a discordant symphony.

"I could have killed you in a thousand ways," she snarled, her lean and lush proportions oddly predatory even with her lack of clothings. "I could have scattered your bones to the far corners of the earth. I could have fed you to my pets and make you scream the entire while. I could have visited torments on you that would make my worst victims' fate seem kind by comparison. I want to _eat your heart_."

The vines and their thorns bristled as Ryuusei scrabbled to his feet, elbows and knees tucked close, enduring and ready. He met her eye to eye, blue-green against blue-green. The wind blew colder and stronger, throwing cold droplets into his face. One gust of wind brought the sound of an airliner overhead, and another the lonely whistle of a freight train. Distantly, a bell rang out several times, a solemn sound like a funeral dirge. Beyond that, nothing stirred.

And then, she lowered her hands, the droplets frozen into frost once they touched the ground. "I could have done these things. But none of them," she whispered, "would give me my family back. None of them would fill the emptiness within me. I have with me fifty thousand followers within this very city, and I estimate forty percent to have been abandoned by their families. I have people I protected out of obligation, if nothing else, because it is my mother's wish."

"You can choose," Ryuusei whispered. "That choice hasn't been taken away from you."

"In that case, why are you coming to me for help?"

He opened his mouth, and shut it again. "Because..."

"Because people have grown used to my being in charge," she answered. "Because no one else is motivated enough to take this responsibility. Because no one else can make the sacrifice, or is willing to ere my retirement. I had no one to help me with the mantle of the Winter Queen. I had no one assist me, advise me to temper the rage, the hate, the predator. Dewloren might as well have made his intention for me to turn into something closer to Maeve in bright neon colours and painted it in fireworks across the night skies. And you still insist on coming to me, still insist on keeping me to this responsibility."

"You're right," he quietly murmured. _She lost her parents, she had to put her life back together after losing her home, and she had power, power easily abused. A grieving Nakamura-san couldn't have been an able mentor for her. Even for all her tremendous psychic power and wealth, she must have been horribly afraid, and sad, and lonely. _"I'm sorry. I never thought... you still have a choice."

"Now," she said, her freezing voice bitter. "_Now _you give me a choice. _Thus _do I choose, you son of a bitch. See yourself degenerate, losing all moral impulse until you become what you fear; the monsters of the summer's darkness. See yourself turn into as disregarding as the plagues, the heat. Fire and death all around you." Fury in her eyes and a smile on her lips, and Ryuusei could not quite stifle the shiver. "And I will not even lift a _finger_ to help you in the night to come. You will suffer, and you will be alive to see it coming, and that is the destiny I will leave you to. You have cursed yourself more admirably than I will ever do to you."

"But then what happens to my parents?" Ryuusei burst out. "What happens to Seika? You can't blame me for something Madame chose to do!"

"I am not a fool. I know. I know what had to be done. But, my family. I cannot forget that you had a hand, however unwitting, in taking them from me. I cannot forgive you. I _hate _you, whatever my reason might say. I will _not _help you here, or now, since my obligation is over." She paused. "But this thing I will tell a Lord of the Ever-Green, who believes in freedom: You must learn greater discretion. All things will end, but you can see that they will end later, rather than sooner."

With that she turned and began walking away. "You say that people should be free. I agree. I will not shackle you. Make your choices. We will face each other on Halloween."

A relatively small flock of birds, only a few hundred, blurred by between the rulers of Winter and Summer. When they had passed, she was gone, leaving Ryuusei for once to curse fate.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	58. LII: Accumulated Fortune

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**LII: Accumulated Fortune**

The Spiritual Forest Park. Having been the bright spark of some billionaire with too much money and not enough common sense, the park that was closest to the Cubic Area was essentially an empty place with loads of fauna, flora, and no civilians this late at night.

He had no idea why, but the Meteor Stream took Ryuusei to this specific park, near the pavilion where Satonaka Ryuuga had met a horrible death via Black Rose Dragon. There, the sprites greeted him, some even dropping flower petals as they giggled about. It was calm, peaceful and empty despite the lateness of the hour. There was no homeless about, and the area was a place where even the extraordinary was obscured by the trees around. Complete silence, save for the patter of raindrops, and the howl of winds rustling in the trees.

He could open a portal. Escape to the spirit world, maybe. Stay there, amidst sun-crowned trees and forests and stop thinking. Sweet, sweet oblivion, hiding from the troubles of mortality. Living amongst the spirits would be something of a luxury, life distilled to the simplest and most complex of pleasures. Wanting and needing for nothing as a royal, as a monarch in the essential sense.

He was Fudo Ryuusei. They were unmoving.

"I hate this," he whispered.

Marguerite materialised behind him. "Do you now?"

The whites showed all the way around his eyes. "What?" Fury swelled in her tone. "What did you say to me?"

"Calm down." Marguerite patiently whispered. "You're still you, and I don't think you've been given the whole truth. We should talk before things happen that everyone regrets."

"How dare you!" his rage turned incandescent. Literally; fire burst from hands and wreathed forearms. "How _dare _you!"

Marguerite jumped away as he screamed, and Summer fire engulfed the ground as thunder crashed overhead, causing sprites to leap away tittering into the skies. Gold and green and starlight silver, the fires danced mesmerising and swelling.

"Dammit, the rage," Marguerite whispered as she grabbed her staff. "_Mille Fleurs: Fragrance Storm!_"

Petals clashed against gold and green, fading into thin air, barely even ashes remaining as a wall of fire cascaded about. Trees lit up like sparklers, crackling merrily despite the drizzle. In fact, the rain itself fizzled in contact with the flames, steam gathering about the fifty-metre radius, suspended in fog.

"_Cien Fleur: Closed Plant Gate!_" Marguerite placed the next spell in the next volley. Vines barely held out in a net formation against the will o' wisps.

"Destroy it all!" Trees shook and rocks cracked as she spoke. The sound of it rippled through the air. "Burn!" He threw forth his hands, and a wall of fire twenty feet high and as wide as a football field roared toward her.

Fire is tough to defend against. Even if the target wasn't actually set on fire, it could be roasted by super-heating the air. As weapons go, fire was the oldest amongst them all. Marguerite might have been a spirit, but this was the fire of Summer, heat and life and rage as much as Winter was cold and death and sorrow, joy and hazy nights under the summer heat in the midst of bounty and pleasure. It was an elemental force that affected mortal and spirit alike, even the Witch of the Time Flower.

But.

Fire is tricky and fickle. Without focus, it was mere chaos, the random release of stored chemical energy. It is not enough to _just_ have fire; knowledge of when and where and how to use it to best effect was needed for fire to be an effective method. True, a forest fire was a pretty conclusive way of dealing with everything, but it was indiscriminating and a waste when merely trapping the opponent in a circle of fire to burn out their oxygen would suffice.

"_Mille Fleur: Wall of Thorns!_" Marguerite cast the shield and hunkered down.

The firestorm roared down, washing over like the ocean tide. The shield held the fire back, but it could not stop it entirely, and heat began to burn through. The wave of fire was too massive to overcome, even for her – but she had no need to overcome. It was spread out over such a huge area that all she really had to do was beat back a relatively tiny portion of it, holding out against it like a large stone on a beach. She could not have had the strength to beat it – but holding it away was within her power, and to keep just the air within my shield from becoming an oven was within her ability.

The fire washed over, and she held on. It left her gasping, standing her ground on a small circle of damp earth and grass, but she survived.

Hot air cascaded down with the steam from the drizzle, the screams of spirits echoing in the inferno of Summer. Ryuusei stood in the middle of the burnt-out clearing, untouched. Sweat poured with the effort as he held up a small, tiny star that condensed in the centre of the air above his palm.

"You are not alone," Marguerite stared down the eerie blue-green eyes that seemed to mark possession of the mantles of power. "Winter has her weapons; her words, her mind, her resources. So do you, for you are Summer. You are never alone. You have the son of Signer and Dark Signer, the holder of Red Demon's Dragon. You have the disciple of the Infernity, and with him the Hound of Winter. You have yourself, and your adopted sibling whom you care about. You have your parents, two Signers who escaped the fate bound for them and lived to tell of it. You are Fudo Ryuusei, meteor of the unwavering and unmoving."

Ryuusei stared at her for a long moment, and tossed the star to one side.

It soared into the earth three metres away, and hit the ground with a flash and a howl of heated air, creating a brief column of white flame that, presumably, had been intended to replace her head and neck.

And what are _my _weapons? he thought. And the answer came instantly: pride. Oh, you hear them say it's a sin; you hear them say it goes before a fall. And that can't be true. The mechanic prides himself on a good fixing; the barista is proud that his coffee is well turned out; the teacher prides himself on his students; the Duelist prides themselves on the cards. We pride ourselves on making a good history of our lives, a good story.

And fear – the fear that he would let others down – and because of fear, he would overcome that fear. He would not disgrace those who have trained him.

And trust, even though he was not quite sure _what_ it was he was trusting. Three things, three weapons... and the trio that had followed many a story.

"Pride, fear and trust," he said aloud. And in front of him the branches of trees streamed fire, as if driven by the wind, and for a moment he was certain, in the rush of light, that the figure of a certain witch in white was melting into the darkened embers. "Oh, yes. And I have fire."

_Even if you are the Summer King, even if you are the Night Rose Knight, you are Fudo Ryuusei. You can make it on your own terms._

"I understand now," he whispered, facing up to the stormy skies that rumbled in answer. "Madame... I think I understand now."

The skies were split in answer as the howl of sirens came overhead, and when the firemen were out, the Meteor Stream was already driving off.

* * *

Fifteen days. Of evading the questions that came with a park burnt to the ground, of fixing his deck, of finally figuring out the significance of the date. The Stygian Dirge, it was a funeral song on freaking Halloween. Obviously, one of them were meant to die there.

Perhaps not literally, Ryuusei reflected. But it was Halloween, the time when shades exchanged forms and people wore masks showing what they were not.

"Nice costume," Rex snickered.

Ryuusei planted one elbow into his midriff, and Rex's laugh turned into a choke. "Well, I was running low."

"Do I want to know?" Chase looked nervous, even as he was decked out in a passable imitation of Infernity Avenger.

"No," Ryuusei answered, glancing at the imitation sword and discarding it for better taste. His costume by itself was already elaborate enough as it were. "Nice costume, Rex."

Rex snorted, pulling at the black and orange-hemmed collar. "Black and orange. Father's going to have a fit."

"Rex... it's your birthday," Ryuusei sighed. "Happy birthday."

The tall blond's features softened. "Yours is coming. Chase's birthday as well. What's with you?"

"Just thinking about the present," Ryuusei gave a lopsided smirk that felt fake on his face. "And how I haven't really had time to source for yours yet."

Rex rolled his eyes. "That's it? Come on, presents can come late. Chase, what cake is there this year?"

"Carly-san won't tell me," Chase shook his head. "It should be good."

"Mmm," Ryuusei nodded. As it were...

Standing with the rest of Team Conflagration, Koichi and Tsugare standing suspiciously close together, Adrian was still nursing a broken arm as the Team Black Knights walked towards the stage. "_Hola_!"

"Rodriguez-san," Ryuusei nodded. "I promise you. I will make sure justice is brought."

Adrian's face softened, before his features hardened. "You try. And live to speak about it."

Ryuusei inclined his head, but did not answer.

Next was Team Revolution, and Takeshi looked bad. At the very least, Alexianna and Kiyomi both were required to support his weight, and it looked like he was on crutches as well. "Team Black Knights. Nice costume, Fudo, Atlas, Princeton."

"They were special," Ryuusei politely answered, his eyes flicking towards the broken goggles that still graced Takeshi's forehead, as well as towards Alexianna. "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

Takeshi's eyebrows rose, but he nodded, and the other members of Team Revolution left with Team Black Knights. The two of them were left alone, standing across each other.

"I'm thinking about that time you went after Shimotsuki," Ryuusei started off. "I don't think the timing was too coincidental, but it was around this time, wasn't it? Halloween."

Takeshi cocked his head. "Really? I didn't notice."

"So now I'm thinking," Ryuusei slowly said. "It's Halloween," he said. "It's the night when everyone looks like something that they aren't. Everything changes, the end of the year is coming, and all that."

"The heralding of winter," Takeshi quietly confirmed. "And the coming of the season of death."

"But for that time, things are... changing," Ryuusei picked. "Harvest season also starts then, and so does the beginning of winter. Roles are reversed, and things change."

"True." Takeshi's expression did not change.

"So..." Ryuusei turned around. "We'll both see where everyone stands. Come on."

Despite the slow words it took a while for both of them to make it, catching up with the teams only as they were about to enter the stage.

"Be careful," Takeshi spoke up before Ryuusei was about to leave the relative shadows and enter the open stadium. "The Aesir help you."

Ryuusei shook his head. "I doubt that. But thanks anyway."

Team Black Knights walked up to face Team Night Sky, who was already waiting for them. Michiru made an appreciative whistle as they got up. "Nice costumes."

Ryuusei glanced down at the dark mail coat. "Thanks."

True to form, Seiran wore scarlet armour, a perfect match of the X-Saber, complete with Sword of Sparkles. Michiru was more daring, instead wearing turquoise sleeveless tank top, light brown shorts, calf-high boots, and long white socks, matched with fingerless gloves and a utility belt. Ryuusei was more drawn to Setsuka, with her black and white Gothic Lolita dress bearing purple roses, completed with the frilly Alice band and rose-tipped staff that was Witch of the Black Rose.

"Nice dress."

She inclined her head. "Thank you, Sir Knight. You come as a judge, in black. It is... fitting."

"It seems like so," Ryuusei nodded. His DuelDisk seemed heavy on his arm. "Is it a mask?"

Her expression seemed to slip. "Pardon?"

"The Winter Queen," he quietly confessed. "It's not just you being possessed. It never was. And I will take you down for it."

Her expression grew slightly sour. "You may try. If you can."

Fireworks popped and exploded overhead, some with whistles, some with a peony-like effect that resembled palm trees painted on the very skies itself.

So they stood on the stage, three girls standing against three guys, Rex and Seiran, Chase and Michiru, Ryuusei and Setsuka. He raised his chin, and gave a challenging nod. Setsuka only answered with a grin showing one incisor, sharp and clearly meant to tear through flesh.

The MC's call started the finals, where only one would remain:

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the finals of the Stygian Dirge begins now! Let Halloween begin!_"

"Yo," Rex nodded as he stood to face Seiran. Whether or not the La Belle Dame Sans Merci was going to live up to her reputation was going to be concerning.

"Good evening," Seiran politely replied, watching the western horizon being painted in purple and orange. "Shall we?"

"Duel!"

Seiran: LP 8000

Rex: LP 8000

"Too bad this is a ground Duel, but I guess it's dangerous to drive wearing this," Rex commented, glancing at the top box. Jack Atlas seemed close to a conniption. "Ladies first."

"Thank you," Seiran winked as she drew. "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight [1900/1200] in attack mode!" The furry beast-warrior charged onto the field. "And then, with Boggart Knight's effect, I special summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight [1300/1000] in defence mode from my hand. Now, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn!" Rex called. "I'll set two cards and summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World [1800/400]!" With a cackling rasp, the mad monarch appeared, baring its claws. "Brron, attack Fulhelmknight!"

"The effect of Fulhelmknight," Seiran patiently answered. "Once when Fulhelmknight is face-up, I can negate one attack."

Rex twitched as the attacked was blocked and Brron was thrown back. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Seiran called. "I summon XX-Saber Darksoul [100/100] to the field. Then, I'll play the Spell, Saber Hole! Now I get to destroy a grand total of three cards on the field!"

"What!" Rex quickly recovered. "Meet Dark Bribe!"

Seiran grimaced as her card shattered, but she drew anyway. "Good enough... as a favour, I'll special summon from my hand XX-Saber Faultroll [2400/1800]!"

"Holy-" Rex broke off as the large red-armoured warrior appeared, large sword in hand.

"Tuning, level four Boggart Knight to level three Fulhelmknight," Seiran chanted. "For the sake of truth and justice, take up arms! Synchro summon! For our ideals, X-Saber Souza!"

The red-cloaked warrior grinned with the intensity of a slasher serial killer [2500/1600] on the field.

"Activating the effect of Faultroll, I will revive XX-Saber Fulhelmknight," Seiran instructed. "Tuning, level three Darksoul and level three Fulhelmknight. Dance, swords! Become the steel which the battles are won with and begin the age of heroes! Waltz, XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

The chink of clashing metal resounded, the female warrior performing a dance of flashing swords as her opening performance.

"With her appearance, Hyunlei can destroy up to three spells or traps on your field!" Seiran pointed. "Swallow Duo Reverse!"

Rex's card was cut and scattered to the wind not before long.

"And now..." Seiran swiftly indicated to Hyunlei. "Depose that mad king!"

She charged and barely a cackle echoed before it was so many shards.

Rex: LP 8000 → LP 7500

Seiran: LP 8000

"Souza, attack him directly!" Seiran waved, as Souza grinned, hefted his blade, and cut deep.

Rex: LP 7500 → LP 5000

Seiran: LP 8000

"Sorry, but when I take direct damage, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness [2700/2500] can be special summoned!" Rex called as the armoured fiend appeared, along with another near-twin. "And with his appearance comes an Emissary Token [?/? → 2500/2500] who takes on my damage as her power. Well?"

Seiran snapped her fingers in irritation. "Turn end. End phase, Darksoul allows me to search for an X-Saber to add to my hand."

"Draw!" Rex called. "I'll play the Spell, The Cheerful Coffin! Now my counter-attack begins by discarding two cards!"

"Hah," Seiran shook her head. "What's the point..." she trailed off as two shadows, near-mirrors, appeared [2300/1400].

"Yeah, Goldd and Sillva don't get along," Rex agreed. "But they're level five! Overlay, level five Goldd and Sillva! Come, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon [2600/1700]!"

The dark creature's wings softly brushed the ground, it hovered, baring its claws.

"Then, I'll play Aurora Draw!" Rex called. "I'll draw twice! With that, I use the effect of Adreus to destroy Souza!"

"Souza!" Seiran gaped as her monster was destroyed.

"The token monster and Adreus should be enough to take care of Faultroll and Hyunlei respectively," Rex smirked as the two made short work of the remaining warriors.

"Trap card, Gottoms' Emergency Orders!" Seiran fiercely declared. "I'll revive Darksoul and Fulhelmknight! Fulhelmknight will negate the attack of the token!"

Seiran: LP 7900 → LP 7600

Rex: LP 5000

"Gorz, attack Fulhelmknight!" Rex called. The warrior kneeling was taken by surprise and killed. "Turn end with a set card," Rex sourly replied.

"I draw!" Seiran called. "I have Faultroll and Darksoul on the field... I summon from my hand the tuner monster, X-Saber Airbellum [1600/200] to the field. Tuning, level three Airbellum to level six Faultroll! Within the deepest darkness, even the sword of justice will spark! Where the scales cannot reach, the sword will! Fight, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

The red-cloaked warrior [3100/2600] appeared, giving a great battle cry.

"I activate the Trap card, Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Seiran called as horns appeared on her warrior's helmet [3100/2600 → 3900/2600]. "And I play the Spell, Pot of Avarice. I'll return Faultroll, Hyunlei, Souza, Fulhelmknight and Airbellum to the deck, and draw two cards."

Seiran tensed as she drew, and Rex swallowed as she smirked. Seiran scowled. "Gottoms, turn his Adreus into mincemeat!"

Gottoms raised his sword and let it fall, and the fiend screamed as it shattered.

Rex: LP 5000 → LP 3700

Seiran: LP 7600

"Thanks to Horn, I draw a card," Seiran glanced at the card. "I set another card, turn end."

"Draw!" Rex bellowed. "I activate the Spell, Card of Demise! I shall draw until I have five cards!"

Seiran stiffened, grimacing. "But it is rather late. Not only are you down to barely half your life points, I have control of the board. I will not make it easy for you."

"Latinum, Exarch of Dark World [1500/2400] is special summoned," Rex declared. "Now, I summon Chain Resonator [100/100]. When my opponent controls a Synchro monster when Chain Resonator is normal summoned, I can special summon from my deck another Resonator tuner monster from my deck, such as Force Resonator [500/500]. Now I activate the Continuous Trap Dark Smog, to discard a card from my hand and banish Darksoul from the graveyard."

Seiran bared her teeth as she pocketed the card. "Then? So you have three tuner monsters. But unless you have something to help them survive, I doubt you can do anything!"

"The discarded Latinum, Exarch of Dark World [1500/2400] is surprisingly useful," Rex answered as the dark fiend arose. "Tuning, level six Latinum to level one Chain Resonator. The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgement upon the living! Synchro summon! The unforgiving, Dark Highlander!"

In a breath, the white-armoured grim reaper [2800/2300] had appeared.

"The effect of Dark Highlander!" Rex called. "Once per turn, by choosing one monster equipped with an equipped card, and destroy all equip cards and inflict four hundred damage to my opponent for each card destroyed."

"What?" Seiran lividly glared.

"But, before that happens, I'll equip Gottoms with Big Bang Shot," Rex called, and Gottoms moaned as his armour suddenly grew tainted. "Your effect, Dark Highlander!"

The grim reaper raised one arm, and the scythe cut swift and true to shatter the arms of the commander [3900/2600 → 3100/2600].

Seiran: LP 7600 → LP 6800

Rex: LP 3700

"And that's not even with the effect of Big Bang Shot," Rex continued. "Because of Gottoms..."

Seiran paled as Gottoms glowed, and vanished from the field. "No..."

"Gottoms is removed from play," Rex finished.

From the booth, Chase stared at the field nervously. "Well, Rex managed to break out his own monster, and get rid of two troublesome monsters, but..."

"Not yet," Ryuusei shook his head. "Dark Highlander is a troublesome presence for a deck that relies on Synchro summons as much as Seiran's deck. With this, Rex has managed to cut off access to the more powerful X-Sabers that Seiran can get to."

Up on the stage, Rex scanned the field, finding nothing truly amiss. "I tribute Force Resonator to grant my Highlander effect immunity for the turn. Dark Highlander, attack Darksoul!"

Seiran: LP 6800 → LP 5300

Rex: LP 3700

"Gorz, Emissary Token," Rex indicated as his two monsters dived. "Attack directly!"

Seiran: LP 5300 → LP 100

Rex: LP 3700

"I'll set a card, turn end," Rex did not look pleased.

"End phase, I get to search for an X-Saber, such as Galahad, and add it to hand. I draw!" Seiran declared. "I summon X-Saber Galahad [1800/800] to the field. Now, I play the Field Spell, Saber Vault. All X-Saber monsters gain one hundred times their level in attack power, and lose one hundred times their level in defence power [1800/800 → 2200/400]. With that, I play the Equip Spell, United We Stand [2200/400 → 3000/400] on Galahad. Next, I shall play the Spell, Card of Variation. I activate two more Equip Spells, Mage Power and Shooting Star Bow – Ceal on Galahad."

"Shooting Star Bow?" Chase stiffened. "But... then Galahad's power would decrease..."

"Mage Power increases the attack power of Galahad by two thousand," Seiran tonelessly declared as the knight loomed, swinging its various weapons [3000/400 → 5000/400]. "Shooting Star Bow will decrease the attack power of Galahad by one thousand [5000/400 → 4000/400], but grant it the ability to attack directly."

"A- Attack directly?" Rex mouthed in disbelief.

"Taste the pride of my knights, and remember it," Seiran slowly raised a hand to point. "Go, Galahad! When Galahad is attacking, it gains three hundred attack power during the damage step only. Strike true!"

The string drawn taut, the knight aimed and fired. Rex staggered back as the arrow struck, clutching at his midriff.

Rex: LP 3700 → LP 0

Seiran: LP 100 → LP 0

"Huh?" Rex blinked. "But..."

"This is the price for using Card of Variation," Seiran quietly informed him. "If I have no cards to discard by the end phase, I will take three thousand damage. But, the first duel will have come to a draw."

"W- Why?" Rex shook his head. "This..."

"Because we are proud creatures," Seiran quietly replied. "And it is Halloween. Something will happen."

"Huh?" Rex gaped as she turned and walked off.

"Did you have to tell them?" Michiru crossly folded her arms as she glared at Seiran.

"I did what I had to," Seiran defended. "And it is true. Is it not, Setsuka?"

"Ah," Setsuka did not meet her eye. "Michiru. Your turn."

"I'll do you proud, Setsuka~!" Michiru bounded on stage at the same time as Chase stepped up.

"_We have a surprise! Seiran and Rex has managed to tie the first round! It depends on Michiru and Chase to break this deadlock with a clean field!_"

"Duel!" both yelled.

Michiru: LP 8000

Chase: LP 8000

"Che," Chase stared at his cards and at the Lara Croft doppelgänger across him. "I got a really bad feeling about this..."

Still smiling, Michiru lifted one hand and blew a kiss. "Draw! How d'you feel about refreshing your hand?"

"If you're saying what I'm saying..." Chase considered. "Whatever."

"Card Destruction," Michiru opened, and all was silent for a few moments as they discarded and drew. "Of course, my deck isn't so easy..."

"Crap," Chase swore creatively when two, three little winged monsters appeared.

"The Fabled Cerburrel [1000/400] will special summon itself when discarded," Michiru negligently indicated the three-headed dog. "And so will Fabled Lurrie [200/400]. Fabled Krus will revive The Fabled Chawa [200/100] which was discarded with her. With that done, I send Fabled Grimro from my hand to the graveyard to search for another Fabled monster, such as Fabled Raven. I summon the tuner monster, Fabled Raven [1300/1000]."

Rex gave a long whistle. "Four monsters already. This Michiru really doesn't mess around, does she?"

"I set two cards, and discard two cards to use the effect of Raven," Michiru answered. "The Fabled Ganashia [1600/1000 → 1800/1000] is special summoned to the field. Tuning, level one Lurrie, level one Chawa to level two Cerburrel. Legends long hidden by the con of man, lead the charge to reveal yourself in light! Synchro Summon! Charge, The Fabled Unicore!"

Hooves clipped onto asphalt as the mythical horse creature [2300/1000] galloped next to its mistress. Its eyes gleamed red under the armoured skull, where the single spiked horn was placed in the very centre of its forehead. The armour it wore was light and bronzed and ochre, stark against a pure white coat which was hairy as opposed to anything else. It was a creature of beauty... and a herald of something more.

"W- What on e- earth-" the MC choked. The crowds gasped.

In the booth, Rex nearly dropped his drink all over Calcifer. Ryuusei stood very still.

Seiran's blue eyes were wide. "W- What is that?"

In the stands, various gasps were heard. Kiyomi swallowed. "Legends long hidden by the con of man... lead the charge to reveal yourself in light..."

"W- What?" Alexianna stared.

It was a complete battlefield. Of course, the average person would have seen at least one battlefield in their life through newsreels and movies. Miles and miles, smoke-haunted no-man's-land strung with muddy, rusty barbed wire, and lined with clear lines where the divide between sides would be. A pall of smoke that turned the moon overhead into a shrouded orb, almost smoky quartz.

The movies never covered all the senses. A constant rumble in the sky, thunder born of violence, and there was everywhere the smell of faeces and death. Where the unicorn charged, the stadium began fading, loosely transforming into a land made of dust and mud and loose shale. Covered in hillocks and steep gullies, and the only plants grew barbs, thorns or stingers. Though the land was lit, the sky was as black as Setsuka's conscience, without a single star or speck of light to be seen – and it was an overwhelming sky, the likes of which were never seen in Neo Domino itself.

"The true nature of the stadiums, where the careers and lives of Duelists are made," Setsuka whispered, her eyes glowing blue-green in the relative dimness of night. "Halloween... is where the barriers between worlds are at their weakest. Allhallows' Eve comes, and with them, the time of change... and truth. The material and the spiritual mould tonight, on Halloween night... this very stadium, the centre of battle between Signer, Dark Signer, Duelists... all of them see it."

Beside the panicking Alexianna, Takeshi's left eye flickered as he swallowed. "Those... aren't shale."

Those layers and mounds of shale? They were bones. Millions and millions and millions of bones, some stained with blood, some polished white as stone, some definitely broken, and all of them, human and non-human alike, were certainly once alive.

Negligently, the unicorn tossed its mane and neighed.

Cue the screams.

There was a stampede, as people rushed for the exits and entrances alike, all of them panicking. The rabble of crowds rushing to put themselves as far away from the metaphorical battlefield as far as possible placed many Duelists behind. Overhead, the clouds rumbled. Rain sleeted down, and thunder seemed to shake the ground. The MC was yelling out evacuation instructions, even as he was also stampeding out, away from the grisly sight that was the stadium after what Michiru had done to it. Later, there would be conflicting reports of gas leaks, hallucinogens, the excitement of the crowds, and a new stadium built and this one knocked down and the earth seeded with salt just as a precaution, but it was no matter, for the fight was here, and the fight was now.

Ryuusei whirled out to face Setsuka across the stadium. "What did you _do_!"

Setsuka's beautiful features were calm, but her eyes shone blue-green with malice as the storm began in earnest. "What value has life when it is so easily _kept_? Harbinger, longest shadow, darkest dream! This is Halloween, where the ghosts walk amongst the living! This is our battlefield, this is our ring of combat! And the Stygian Dirge will play for those who have lost, for neither can live while the other survives!"

He saw it. Winter's nature was beautiful violence, stark clarity, the most feral needs and animal desires and killer instincts pitted against the season of cold and death. That savagery was never meant for a world of grocery stores and electric blankets and peaceable assembly. Not for mortals in their soft, controlled world. Not for mortals with nothing but each other to care about, to perceive danger from, who had forgotten _why _they should fear the fangs and claws, the cold and the dark.

He understood.

Winds howled, thunder lashed out, and Ryuusei bounded up as she gave an inviting wink and ran out and up the steps, past the stands, to the highest points where it would all end.

* * *

_**Yes, the end is coming. Please review!**_


	59. LIII: Wish of Final Effort

_**Boss Rush**_

* * *

**LIII: Wish of Final Effort**

Sounds rang through the air – the crackling snap of lightning and the roar of thunder following. It could be uncharitably said that chaos had begun to break out in the mostly emptying stadium.

Ryuusei ran, skidding and sliding on the stairs up, and around him from the shadows burst numerous monsters. Screams high and sweet, bellows deep and brassy, the numerous monsters and ghosts of duels past and present and future played out across the field in overlapping, more-than-three-dimensions stereo. Rex's yell; the blond had noticed his disappearance. A scream, probably Alexianna's; some of these creatures were worth it.

Two metres away, over the treacherous steps of the seats in the stands stood a crowd of robed skeletons. Some of them were horse-like, some were once human, some wearing cobwebs of dress in grey lace, and all stood in rank and file before one who was leading the charge.

In another place, stood a short brown-robed warrior holding a curved sword, and backed by four tiny multi-coloured sheep. As Ryuusei ran past, the sheep began disappearing, and the swordsman glowed with power. Then it aimed and began to slash its way through. Ryuusei winced at the way the Little Swordsman of Aile seemed to act like the star of a slasher film.

Adrian was trying to fight off a swarm of small winged creatures. More creatures stood within a long stone's throw, including a group of Exiled Force, completely encased in armour and mounted on long-legged warhorses. A wounded Slipheed crouched nearby and would have looked like a lovely, green-haired girl from fifty yards away– if not for the blood staining her staff and clothes.

Taken as a whole, it was its own wild storm of music, huge, teeth-rattling, overwhelming, and charged with adrenaline.

Ryuusei dived slightly as a loud cackle and a Headless Knight swung for his head, but was mercilessly gunned down by a bout of flame. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Hiita crouched on one of the plastic seats, her torch-staff dimly lighting the way.

"Thanks," Ryuusei took a deep breath. "What the hell is going on?"

Marguerite appeared, no longer insubstantial, but more ghostlike."Halloween," she primly replied. "Mantles and masks are discarded, worn. Usually mortals would not be able to see the true state of affairs that is the spiritual world hiding behind mortal façade, but obviously the Winter Queen has turned this place into a killing ground for immortals. Into a literal battlefield."

As she spoke, a slicing wind nearly took her head off. Marguerite moved her little finger, and her staff intercepted the blast, and revealed a shock of green locks and a wide grin.

"Wynn!" Hiita looked taken aback. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done when I missed the blast, and nearly incapacitated two Duelists," a wide smile graced her features. "Come sunrise, we will fade, mere shadows to hand between worlds once more, but tonight, here, we are real, we are mortal, and we shall fight."

"A foolish move," Marguerite raised a hand. "_Magical Blast!_"

"I need to get to Setsuka!" Ryuusei bellowed. "It's the only way to stop this madness!"

Marguerite's fingers gestured, making a shield which protected them from Wynn's storms for a brief chat. "Hmm? Oh. Hiita, you handle your fellow Spellcaster. It appears that I am needed elsewhere."

Hiita prepared fire in answer, and already Ryuusei was scrabbling over the stairs, dodging blows and battles and running for where he could see the bobbing shape and hear the wild, harsh laughter amidst arctic winds. Marguerite had to conjure a whole garden where rain was freezing into snowflakes. His breath condensed as they turned into hailstones instead.

_Pride, fear and trust. _Pride, that he was Summer, that he was fire. Flames burned, melting plastic and steel and concrete, and Ryuusei ignored the cold and rain and snow that melted and hissed and evaporated around him. Fear that if he lost, Setsuka could and would turn her hand towards Rex and Chase, as she was doing. Trust, that he could do it, would do it.

Takeshi, using his crutches to beat a Bladefly back. Alexianna, afraid yet defiant to the end, Darklord Asmodeus hovering like an avenging angel. Kiyomi, his throat being reached for by one drooling demon.

"Death Fire Blast!" Chase's yell, echoing from behind, propelling him up.

Rex's shout of intractability, orange and black suitable as he raced across the stage, accosted by a Trance Archfiend. Monsters past and present, ghosts and shadows made real, laughing, fighting, celebrating the change of seasons from life to death, immortal to mortal.

Fire cloaked him from the worst of the rain as he climbed through the doorway to face her.

Her dress hung limply, the lace still intact but wet. The rose-tipped staff hung by her side, but was placed as a makeshift support. Her Alice band was askew. Her eyes shone still blue-green behind where her black locks hung on her left face, lending enough of the Hollywood vibe to give some cheery wickedness. Ryuusei did not need a mirror to know that his own eyes were glimmering in answer.

"Here I am," he placidly began.

"Here you are," she agreed. "Here we are. And the night is young."

Both unlocked their DuelDisks, and the thunder crashed as an opening volley enough as knight and witch faced off.

"Duel!"

Setsuka: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

The storm raged overhead, and both of them ignored it. Elemental powers presumably did not need to notice petty things like a thunderstorm when they stood at the top of the Memorial Circuit, the apex of the Kaiba Dome. Winds howled, thunder rumbled, and they faced each other.

"You sent Wynn to injure us?" Ryuusei arched a brow.

"To incapacitate," Setsuka shook her head. "I am not above petty methods to waylay. There is more at stake than what the Deity of Poisonous Snakes and the Aesir think. I draw. I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier [1700/900]. Because I control an Ice Barrier monster, Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] can be special summoned from my hand. I then activate the Continuous Spell, Curtain of Hail."

Unlike normal Duels, the temperature dropped as frost covered the ground, and a curtain of sparkling diamond-dust literally appeared as Setsuka's breath fogged.

"Now all level three or lower Water Attribute monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect." She continued. "I set two cards, turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei commanded.

"Continuous Trap, Freezing Dance," Setsuka relayed. "Both players cannot normal summon, set or special summon monsters from the hand while this card is active. Furthermore, this card will be destroyed during my opponent's second end phase after activation."

"What?" Ryuusei looked taken aback. "Then... I'll set two cards, turn end."

"Draw," Setsuka tonelessly answered, the savagery lurking under her calm features. "I shall play the Spell, Medallion of the Ice Barrier, to search for an Ice Barrier card. Once per turn, I can reveal any number of Ice Barrier monsters in hand to bounce an equal number of set Spells or Traps back to my opponent's hand."

"What?"

"I reveal General Gantala of the Ice Barrier and Defender of the Ice Barrier." Setsuka relayed as the icy princess kicked out and the cards on Ryuusei's field returned to his hand. "Battle. Dance Princess, attack him directly."

There was a whoosh and Ryuusei choked as the blow was dealt swiftly to his midriff. "This..."

"This is a battle between equal powers," Setsuka cocked her head. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes..." Ryuusei wheezed.

"Excellent. Prior, direct attack."

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 6300 → LP 5300

Setsuka: LP 8000

"In any other Duel you would have had Battle Fader," Setsuka murmured as Ryuusei actually sank to one knee. "And yet here you are now, driven to one knee before me. Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I activate the Spell, Reincarnation of Hope! With that, I discard two monster cards. Since I discarded Dandylion, two Fluff Tokens [0/0] are special summoned to my field in defence mode. I'll set two cards and end my turn, and then at my end phase, Freezing Dance is destroyed!"

"Indeed," Setsuka murmured as her own card shattered. "Is it not interesting? You who have barely any move to make... I draw." her eyes flicked to the card. "I use the effect of Dance Princess once more. I trust you have no objections to my strategy?"

"Well, right now you're preventing me from using my traps, so I think it's a valid thought," Ryuusei quietly answered.

"True, that," Setsuka agreed. "Draw. I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600] to the field. With him, I discard General Gantala to draw a card. Activating the effect of Prior, I shall tribute Prior to special summon General Gantala of the Ice Barrier [2700/2000] to the field." The snowflake halo behind the dark-skinned warrior seemed to glow eerily as he appeared, his upper body uncovered and his lower body swathed in dark green belted with yellow.

"... well, crap," Ryuusei quietly admitted. "I know this loop. You're searching for a tuner monster. Next turn you'd most likely Synchro summon Dewloren. That set card would usually be Call of the Haunted. With this loop, you'd have a consistent recovery rate of two or three monsters each turn. Basically an impregnable defence."

Setsuka inclined her head. "Perhaps. But you forget, it is my turn. Battle. Dance Princess, Strategist, deal with those little puffs of fluff."

Ryuusei bit his lip as the two monsters were destroyed.

Setsuka seemed to grow positively sharply interested. "Gantala, attack him directly."

Ryuusei curled in slightly as the warrior charged and planted an ice-covered fist onto him.

Ryuusei: LP 5300 → LP 2600

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Where is that fury now?" Setsuka's mocking tone echoed, whipped by the winds and amplified. There were tears on her cheeks, freezing into little white streaks, forming white frost on her eyelashes. "Where is her pride? Where is her _anything_? I am about to unmake every precious thing _she _ever valued more than her own blood, her own _child_. And _where_ is she?"

"Oh, Setsuka," Ryuusei murmured, his voice thick with compassion and something like resignation. "What happened to you? What happened to the girl who took lessons of heroism from Miyamoto Musashi? It's not revenge. You're trying to press all my buttons, trying to drive me into a rage. You knew that attacking someone in front of me would drive me to do the same, to seek justice for them."

"Justice?" she repeated. "Justice is a delusion you will not find on this or any other sphere. I have more experience than you. I have more knowledge than you. I have more willpower than you. We are here tonight, Halloween night, and Michiru has already begun to lift the veils. Natashi Kiyomi has fallen, a sad fact, but true. Chase Princeton and Rex Atlas are able Duelists, but they cannot stand forever, and their survival tonight is relatively low. Adrian Rodriguez and Ishihara Takeshi are crippled, barely able to Duel, let alone fight. Those who hold the 'seeds' will see now, that there is frankly nothing much that can be done to save us."

And over her calm features with malicious eyes, perhaps he could be hallucinating, but he saw one eye turn cold blue, the same icy colour that was uniquely Shimotsuki. "End phase, Gantala will revive Prior of the Ice Barrier. Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I play the Spell, Trade-In, discarding the level eight Tytannial from my hand to draw two cards. Then, I summon the tuner monster, Debris Dragon [1000/2000]! The effect of Debris Dragon allows me to special summon Dandylion [300/300] from the graveyard!"

"Oh?" Setsuka boredly murmured.

"Tuning, level three Dandylion to level four Debris Dragon!" Ryuusei called. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Bloom, Black Rose Dragon!"

Like the storm of midsummer, it swept onto the field, A wind swept by, fire and black petals danced. From the narrow, tapered head to the wide red florid wings to the thorned vines that made up its tail and all around it, the dragon seemed to be a force of nature unto itself, unadulterated rage condensed into one form. It was a raging force as bloodless as a natural disaster itself, because nature just did not care about mortal concepts like murder, far above the mayflies of humanity [2400/1800].

"The effect of Black Rose Dragon," Ryuusei whispered. "When it is Synchro summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field. Go, Black Rose Gale!"

The dragon screamed, and a whirlwind whipped up to surround them, the rain-slicked roof beneath their feet groaning dangerously before it was met by a crash of torrents.

"Trap card, Torrential Reborn!" Setsuka called. "When one or more Water Attribute monsters are destroyed, not only do I revive the destroyed monsters, but also inflict damage to you equal to five hundred times the number of monsters!"

The waters crashed against Black Rose and hit through to him, the concussive force sending him stumbling back as the looming shades of Dance Princess, Prior, Strategist and General Gantala reappeared on the field, all of them standing as silent sentinel, ready to kill him.

Ryuusei: LP 2600 → LP 600

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Look at yourself," a sneer. "And you call yourself King of Summer. At least Marguerite might have the brains to do something else. Tell me, what exactly are you? Who exactly are you? Why are you here?"

He knew, she was right. He might have power, maybe explosive, destructive power. Except... from where he stood now, he wasn't quite sure that Setsuka had really been trying to kill him. Maybe she had denied him help for a reason, forcing him to focus on the grudge rather than the bigger picture. She had been shaping him, as her mother had been years before. For what purpose, he did not know, but she was trying to provoke him. She was powerful, and in a way utterly different. She was not bigger than his power, that was for sure, but she was horribly, unbearably _deeper_, like a photograph of a sculpture compared to the sculpture itself. With power at her command beyond anything he had experienced, the mock throw-downs made her seem like she had been playing, and now she was beyond measure, beyond comprehension – just plain beyond. He might as well be a grain of sand to its oncoming tide.

Yet... that grain of sand might be the last remnant of what had once been a mountain, but that which it is, it _is_. The tide comes and the tide goes. Let it hammer the grain of sand as it may. Let lofty mountains fear the slow, constant assault of the waters. Let the valleys shudder at the pitiless advance of ice. Let continents drown beneath the dark and rising tide.

But that grain of sand? It isn't impressed. Let the tide roll in. The sand will still be there after it rolls out. Pride, fear and trust.

"I am the son of Fudo Yusei and Izayoi Aki," he growled, rising back to his feet. "I am the Night Rose Knight, Lord of the Ever-green. In one I am Night Rose Knight, in the other I am Blood Rose Dragon. The witch of the Black Rose is my origin, the star of salvation has a hand in me. Blood and starlight and fire is my name. Tonight, on Halloween night, I rip the masks off. And then, we see where everyone stands."

"Fine words," she murmured as the winds died and two Fluff Tokens, their cute faces masked in concentration, stood against her field of veritable monsters. "It is still your turn. You must find a way to even the scales, Lord of the Ever-Green, or I will destroy you."

"I mill a card to special summon Glow-Up Bulb [100/100] to the field," Ryuusei answered. "Tuning, two level one Tokens to level one Glow-Up Bulb. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro Tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

Dark wings spread, the tiny dragon small and vulnerable against the gazes of the Ice Barrier, but still it stood [500/1400].

"I banish Tytannial to revive Spore [400/800] as a level nine monster," Ryuusei instructed. "Now, I tribute Spore to use the effect of Twilight Rose, so revive, Black Rose Dragon!"

Red wings clashing against black, Black Rose Dragon took the field once more.

"Tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon to level three Twilight Rose Dragon," Ryuusei called, his voice growing louder. "Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

Wisps of black whirled overhead, and then slowly, very slowly, condensed into the form of an enormous dragon. Narrow head and slender neck velvety black, wings formed by countless petals like that of the Black Rose. Brilliant stardust, glowing and glittering, like a night sky full of stars covered it, a shade of the night cast into a comprehensible form [3000/2500].

"So you choose," Setsuka's eyes were half-lidded.

"So I choose," Ryuusei agreed. "I choose the way of the knight. I choose the way I should have for so long. I choose the way which is difficult, the way where I will not rely on Blood Rose Dragon. I choose to walk in darkness. I shall wear midnight, but not today. Activating the effect of Night Rose Dragon; by banishing Plant-Type monsters in the graveyard I can destroy any number of cards equal to the number of monsters banished. I banish Glow-Up Bulb, Spore, and Dandylion to destroy your monsters except for Gantala."

Setsuka raised her arms to shield herself once more, as her monsters were destroyed. "I assume you have another solution?"

"I activate the Spell, Scattering of Seeds," Ryuusei finished. "I can choose five monsters in my deck, and send them to the graveyard. But, this turn they cannot be special summoned from the graveyard. Then, I use Aurora Draw to draw two more cards."

"Yet my Gantala will protect me," Setsuka noted.

"Not for long," Ryuusei added. "I activate the equip Spell, Mark of the Rose!"

Her face did not change, even as Gantala crossed the field to stand by Night Rose.

"Gantala, Night Rose," Ryuusei sighed. "Attack directly!"

Setsuka: LP 8000 → LP 2300

Ryuusei: LP 600

A stiff second passed, before Setsuka slowly got up from the crater resulting from their combined assault. Her movements were slow, pained, and her expression did not changed although her eyes took on the air of a wounded predator. "I will end you."

"I set a card. End Phase, Gantala switches back to your control," Ryuusei quietly murmured.

"It is my turn, draw." Setsuka solemnly declared. "Activate the Spell, Card of Demise, and draw until I have five cards in hand. I summon the tuner monster, Defender of the Ice Barrier. Now, I play Surface, to revive Prior and tribute Prior for Strategist once more. By discarding and drawing again, I use my second copy of Surface for Prior. Tuning, level two Prior and level four Strategist to level three Defender!"

Ryuusei swallowed. He knew, he knew it would come, but...

"Trident of the cold death, the swing of the pendulum is ever frozen." Her words were cold, and resolute. "May the three thousand worlds linger forever in winter. Synchro Summon! Touch the three worlds, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

When the name of the creature was pronounced, a single beam of white light shot up into the tempest, like a magnesium flare. An earth-shaking roar, and a pair of crystalline wings unfolded from the pillar, so wide they nearly blotted out the sky. When the light finally dimmed, a mighty creature of solid silver-blue scale, glistening and shimmering like a statue of ice was here [2700/2000]. One long neck curved low, and the snake-like head moved close to her, yellow eyes shining with joy. As if sensing the creature's desire, Setsuka raised a hand and gently stroked the creature's left-most head.

"The effect of Trishula activates," Setsuka's expression was laden with resolution. "Night Rose, that sole card in hand, and one card in your graveyard will be banished. Go, Trishula! Three World Spear!"

"Trap card, Fiendish Chain!" Ryuusei quickly countered as the chains whipped out and bound Trishula, which thrashed and screamed in protest.

Setsuka's expression was not one of amusement. "So be it. I shall play the Spell, Advance Draw, and tribute Trishula to draw two cards. I set two cards, turn end. End Phase, Gantala will revive Trishula." The dragon reappeared, still growling madly.

"Draw!" Ryuusei breathed quickly. "Two standby phases have passed, so I can search for a monster and add it to my hand. I summon Necro Fleur [0/0] to the field. Activate the Spell, Fragrance Storm, to destroy Necro Fleur and draw a card. I drew the plant-type Lonefire Blossom, and so I draw again. The destruction of Necro Fleur means that I can special summon, from my hand or deck, Sorciere de Fleur [2900/0]!"

Marguerite's haunting laugh echoed, and she herself appeared, her staff raised, her expression proud, and yet sad.

"Then, Night Rose activates by banishing two Plant-type monsters to destroy your set cards," Ryuusei frowned. "You are very cold, my lady. Gantala, destroy Trishula!"

The general did not look happy to be attacking a fellow, but compiled, and the two went down in a blaze of glory.

"Marguerite..." Ryuusei's expression was sad but understanding. "Deal the finishing blow."

As Marguerite raised a hand, he realised that Setsuka was not reacting as she should have been. Cold rage, seething anger, megalomaniacal outrage – any of those would have been something he would have considered utterly within her character. But there was none of that in her face.

Just... regret. And resolution.

She knew something – something he did not.

"_Mille Fleur: Fragrance Storm!_"

The dark petals swept over Setsuka, lifting her off, cutting deep welts into any exposed skin, and then... and then she crashed into the roof.

Setsuka: LP 2300 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 600

Marguerite's finishing blow had been absolutely no-holds barred. The rain pattered down, mixing with her skin. Robbed of the air of invulnerability, she seemed small, almost the same size as Seika though usually Ryuusei thought of her as owning the space around her. Her cuts were not bleeding; the wounds themselves were superficial, but damning. The true cause was the coughing and the blood seeping down her front, staining the purple roses reddish with blood. She was clinging on to life, just barely.

"I... I never h- hated you quite that much, you know," Setsuka coughed.

"I know," Ryuusei tiled his head. "So why?"

She gave a smile, her white teeth stained red. "Because... I am, first and foremost, Shimotsuki Setsuka. And I haven't been able... to be Shimotsuki Setsuka, for a long time. Tonight is Halloween."

"You're dying," he hissed. "We need a medic. I'll try to-"

"Don't." her command was sharp. "I... Halloween. Too many..."

"You did this to die," he realised. "Was it so bad? Was it worth it, giving up your life? We need a doctor!"

Marguerite, still solid, hovered. "No mortal medicine can help her. We can only offer a measure of comfort."

"Pa... pa..." she choked, still bleeding. The DuelDisk on her arm glowed. "I... I win. You... you lose."

Blue fire was flickering about her, cerulean as the deepest iceberg.

"The mantle will transfer to the nearest Winter vessel," Marguerite registered in surprise as Ryuusei heard a voice behind him.

"_Ryuusei!_"

"Chase," he hissed, watching the cold blue coalescence. "He must have won against Michiru... and he has Dreigoon."

"The Hound," Marguerite agreed as the blue rose, made as if to strike behind.

"Marguerite," Ryuusei quickly spoke. "I wish we were in the spirit world. I wish that Chase would never have to come here. I wish that none of my friends need to ever be dragged into this conflict."

"No..." Setsuka shifted, as if to physically haul herself up. "Michiru..."

"Setsuka!" Michiru's scream was long and loud, even as the blue portal shimmered behind the witch. Michiru's tear-streaked and rain-battered face hovered, and she barrelled over Chase as the two reached the doorway from stadium to roof, and then slipped.

She slipped, and her foot struck Ryuusei in the leg. He went over, and into the portal, cradling Setsuka in his hold. Michiru went next, slipping across the rain-slicked roof, and disappeared from the reality.

Marguerite sighed, laughing, and glanced over to a horror-stricken Chase. "Oh my, I guess this is goodbye, _Anam Ghairm_."

"Give him back," Chase muttered. "Give him back!"

He threw a punch, and missed as she winked, stepped back into the portal, and disappeared with the portal, and Fudo Ryuusei.

* * *

_**Twilight Rose Dragon**__**  
Dark LV 3 500/1400  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Synchro/Tuner/Plant  
Once per turn, you can tribute 1 level 5 or higher Plant-Type monster to Special Summon one Plant-Type monster or 'Black Rose Dragon' from your Graveyard.**_

_**Night Rose Dragon  
**__**Dark LV 10 3000/2500  
1 Synchro Tuner + "Black Rose Dragon"  
Synchro/Dragon  
You can banish any number of Plant-Type monsters in your Graveyard to target the same number of cards on the field; destroy them. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and halve its ATK and DEF.**_

_**Scattering of Seeds**__**  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Choose 5 monsters in your deck, and send them to the graveyard. You cannot special summon from your Graveyard the turn you activate this card.**_

_**Please review!**_


	60. Epilogue: Last Will

_**Boss Rush**_

_**Read Chapter LIII first just in case you missed it.**_

* * *

**Epilogue: Last Will**

"_System online; all detectors online; current particle velocity, 92% of speed of light…_"

Professor Fudo Yusei listened intently as his research assistant read out basic system stats to him, blue eyes gleaming behind a shaded visor. No lab coat for him today; he sat atop his finely tuned duel runner, wearing his old T-shirt and jeans - mechanic gear. He was not here as a scientist; but as a mechanic, a risk-taker, and he waited for the moment when he could speed away to another world, to his missing child.

One year. One long year, of condolences and tears and desperate research. Ruka had been trying her best, but Ancient Fairy Dragon was a capricious beast who sometimes could not answer about the going-ons in the spirit world. Some had expected them to let go and move on, perhaps going to another city, or fathering a few more children. Such things were out of the question. His friends knew him well enough that none ever persuaded him to give up the search; they only stood behind him, ready to answer any and all of his requests, be it attending some fund-raising event or establishing one more contact for him.

"Yusei?" Aki was there, in full formal wear, for the office; the Shimotsuki's will had oddly conferred all remaining assets between James Crocodile Cook II and Seika, and Aki was not about to lose a second child to the Movement. "You need to stop for a moment."

There was only this once when Mikage, out of duty and concern, asked Yusei if he would like to have the legal matters sorted out. Yusei had no response for that question, only a quiet thanks and something about being busy, which cut the conversation very short. The family would never simply let it go. His son was alive, that much had been established. He had gone through data, formulated theories, created model after model, and conducted countless experiments. He was going to get his child back.

"Yusei, please," Aki murmured, taking him and bodily managing him towards the waiting tray. "I can't lose you. Ryuusei will be fine, he is fine, Ancient Fairy told Ruka that much."

"I know," he gulped down some Red Bull, wincing at the taste. "But... he's trapped in a world surrounded by monsters and he can't even leave. He's _our_ boy. It's been a year since he disappeared already. If we can find him... no, we need to find him."

"We will," Aki nodded solemnly. "It's nearly Halloween again."

He nodded, and finished the can. In the most comprehensive and accurate mathematical model of the whole incident so far, the Sorciere de Fleur, the Duel Monster Spirit – he laughed, here he was involving himself in spirits once more – had created a momentary wormhole to another world. While he was not quite a practitioner of magic, or a scholar of folklore like his research assistant Kaido, he was a scientist. And science and magic were two sides of the same coin. With the Crimson Dragon returned to its millennial slumber, he could only rely on mankind's own power to accomplish this seemingly impossible task of overcoming the barrier between worlds.

He was almost there... almost there-

"Down!"

Yusei and Aki hit the floor as the machine imploded. He sighed; more research.

"Jii-chan? Baa-chan?" Seika poked her head around. The small girl was neatly dressed, almost a twin of the former head before her disappearance with Ryuusei and the Tenjouin girl. Beside her was Chase Princeton, holding onto a stack of paper and panting from the effort.

"We're fine," Yusei nodded in answer. "Put those by the table."

Chase complied. "Aki-sensei, it's Halloween tonight. Are you sure-"

"No, I doubt that it would happen tonight," Aki shook her head wearily. "Keep an eye out, though."

"Halloween?" Yusei sat up. "Get to the Kaiba Dome. Keep an eye out, I'll join you. Even though all readings returned clear, we don't know if it would happen again."

"Yusei," Aki reproached. "Seika, Chase, thank you."

Knowing a dismissal when they saw it, the two left in time for a small argument to begin.

* * *

In Egypt, the night was approaching. The shadows lengthened, playing over the Nile River. Rex Atlas was nineteen this year, and feeling older than he should.

"I'm telling you, this is serious!" Satoshi groaned. "Now get your ass into gear!"

Being unable to see spirits himself, and with Chase still unwilling to leave Neo Domino and Seika indisposed, he was stuck with one of the few who could actually see the damned things. And they were on a lead, something about recruitments... from humans.

If he could locate one...

The monster that bore a lot of teeth nearly took his head off. Rex kicked it in the face and raced after Satoshi, the two Duelists ducking and weaving between alleyways top get to the marketplace. It was sweltering, it was hot, and it was Halloween night.

Rex Atlas could feel the guilt stabbing at his gut again.

_Ryuusei_...

* * *

"Angel, in position." Alexianna's voice crisply echoed over the communications systems. "Codename Devil sighted."

"Tenjouin Michiru?" Tsugare gasped over the communications system. The Arcadia Movement had been called to investigate the case of disappearing medicine, and so Tsugare had been roped in. "O- Okay, White Rose, in position. Fog?"

"Fog covering the entrance," Koichi relayed. "If one of them is here, maybe..."

"Now!" Alexianna ordered, and Takeshi kicked the door opened to be greeted by a green chicken. A giant green chicken. Which seem to want to eat his face.

Inside, the black-haired girl clapped her hands, having taken a bag of assorted painkillers and a full first-aid kit. "Kokkator, cover me!"

"Tenjouin Michiru!" Alexianna bellowed, dropping behind with a card already drawn. Michiru merely winked, twirled on one ankle, and disappeared.

On the other side of the veil between worlds, Adrian was waiting to ambush her. Hissing snakes snapped out, trapping her arms and legs, and Michiru stayed very still as they crawled over her shod feet.

"You know Miss, your father misses you," Adrian commented.

Michiru bared her teeth. "Knock him out."

Adrian blinked, before something crashed through the back of his head.

"Well, that took you long enough," Michiru snapped as the man took Adrian's body and tossed it through a portal that disappeared into thin air soon enough. The man wore robes of blue, not unlike Michiru's own midnight-blue Lara Croft ensemble, but cut more in the Chinese style. "Where were you, Raiho?"

"My apologies, Lady Tenjouin," General Raiho bowed. "The Queen's convalescence was of paramount importance."

"Right, right," Michiru shook her head tiredly, handing over the bag to him. "And Fudo?"

"He is otherwise occupied," Raiho shook his head. "The Herald is snooping about. If anything else, the King of Summer understands better than us the necessity of ensuring Her Majesty's recovery more than any other."

* * *

The room was shrouded in shadow when Judai entered the room. It was white. White floor, white furniture, white bedsheets. The bed was a four-poster, and the only thing of colour in the room, being made of crystal that shimmered a faint violet.

"Magical Stone," Judai identified. "And you must be Shimotsuki Setsuka."

The other living being in the room lay in repose on the crystal bed. Draped in white, perhaps one would have thought she had long passed. Only by close examination could he see that her chest still rose slightly, though in seeming strain as well.

Her eyes opened, and fixed onto Judai, cold as ice and blue-green as the aurora's corona. "Herald."

"Queen Winter," Judai greeted. "Try not to throw me out for a moment. I need to talk to you."

"What would I have that you would need?"

"Power. Intelligence. Brains," Judai shrugged. "You are aware of the nature of our world. You are aware of the nature of the twelve dimensions."

"I am. So are many others."

"Summer and Winter will be needed."

"So they are."

"We need you," Judai murmured. "Yet to lose you presents a danger of its own. I would prefer it if you allowed me to assist you to return to your duties."

She moved her head fractionally, and her black hair shifted from where it spilled across her white pillows. "What say you, King Summer?"

Judai whirled around. So occupied with talking to Setsuka he had been, that he had not noticed the black-clothed figure behind him. Behind them, Marguerite laughed. "It does us good to see that even the Herald can be taken aback."

Fudo Ryuusei just smiled, his red bangs framing his face as he shook his head. "Don't be so shocked, Judai-san. It doesn't suit you."

* * *

_In my long forgotten cloistered sleep,  
You and I were resting close in peace.  
Was it just the dreaming of my heart?  
Now I'm crying, don't know why..._

_Where do all the tears come from? (to my eyes)  
Could no one ever dry up this spring?  
If you find me crying in the dark,  
Please call my name from the heart..._

_Sing with me a tiny autumn song,  
with the melodies of the days gone by.  
Dress my body all in flowers white,  
So no mortal eye can see._

_Where have all my memories gone? (and lost)  
Should I roam again up yonder hill?  
I can never rest my soul until  
You call my name, you call my name from the heart..._

_In my long forgotten cloistered sleep,  
Someone kissed me whispering words of love.  
Is it just a longing of my heart?  
Such a moment of such peace..._

_Where do all the years come from? (to my eyes)  
With no memories why should I cry?  
I can never rest my soul until you call my name,  
You call my name, you call my name,  
Call my soul from the heart..._

_La (la la la...) la la la..._

The dream ends, perhaps, to begin next time. For the story has to repeat another day.

After all, even stories have to start somewhere.

* * *

_**Conclusione della storia**_

_**Now we've come to the end of Boss Rush! A quick thanks to everyone who've ever contributed their time, OCs and attention to reading Boss Rush. Please look out for the sequel, **__**Call of Darkness**__**, the prologue of which has already been released! All OCs contributed here might make a reappearance in Call of Darkness, so please keep a look out!**_

_**The song is 'my long forgotten cloistered sleep' by Yuki Kajiura. Again, thank you all for being so patient for my attempt at narrative!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
